Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui
by Lealyn
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione a décidé de revenir à Poudlard effectuer sa septième année et passer ses ASPIC. Elle rêve d'être la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard en obtenant un Optimal dans chaque matière, et cette première année sans la menace du mage noir est plus propice à une réussite totale. Ce dont elle ne se doute pas, c'est qu'il va y avoir d'autres obstacles sur son chemin
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire... Ne pensez pas que je ne compte pas terminer "Situation inconfortable". C'est dans mes projets une fois que j'aurai terminé d'écrire celle-ci (ne vous en faîtes pas, je la terminerai lol, mon plan est déjà fait !). Je ne souhaite pas vous écrire une fin bâclée, alors je préfère prendre mon temps.**

 **Après de nombreuses supplications de Lily-Jem (oui, encore elle), j'ai décidé de vous publier le prologue. J'aurai comme rythme de publication un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis.**

 **J'espère que ce pairing vous plaira, il est assez rare sur le site.**

 **Je vous invite aussi à venir aimer ma page _Lealy Fictions_ sur Facebook, sur laquelle je vous indiquerai lorsque le nouveau chapitre sera publié :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, à vendredi prochain !**

 **Lealy**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin, pour sa relecture méticuleuse !**

* * *

 _Poudlard, fin de l'été 1998._

Il faisait beau en cette fin du mois d'août. Quasiment quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre ; le calme et la tranquillité étaient revenus, et le soleil brillait fort, comme pour effacer les blessures dues aux trop nombreuses années de guerre. Pour autant, même s'il réchauffait les cœurs, il ne cicatrisait pas ceux brisés par la Bataille Finale du deux mai dernier. Les plaies restaient béantes, et il n'y avait que le temps qui réussirait à apaiser les esprits, sans pour autant ternir la mémoire de ceux qui avaient disparu ce jour-là.

En cette fin d'été, Hermione Granger se trouvait assise sur un des bancs qui longeaient le Lac Noir dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie. Les dernières semaines avaient été consacrées à la reconstruction du château, tout juste terminée, en grande partie détruit par les combats opposant le Bien et le Mal quelques mois plus tôt. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient tous fait un travail formidable ; en l'espace de cinq semaines et demi, la bâtisse était comme neuve. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, en apparence. Mais seulement en apparence. L'ancienne préfète des Gryffondor était plongée dans ses pensées. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos depuis le 5 mai. Les pertes qu'ils avaient subies les avaient tous profondément marqués. La famille Weasley comptait un fils de moins, Fred ayant péri de la main d'un mangemort ce jour-là. Le professeur Remus Lupin et sa femme, Tonks, avaient tous deux également perdu la vie. Comme tant d'autres, amis, frères, sœurs, parents, professeurs... Non, le soleil n'effaçait pas les marques de la guerre, il était encore bien trop tôt.

Ils s'étaient tous soutenus dans ces épreuves difficiles d'après-guerre. Ses amis rouquins étaient abattus, effondrés ; Mrs Weasley ne cessait de s'activer dans sa cuisine pour s'occuper l'esprit ; Arthur s'intéressait encore plus à la culture moldue – si c'était possible de faire plus – ; Bill, Percy et Charlie avaient réintégré provisoirement le Terrier pour venir en aide à leurs parents et se soutenir dans le deuil de leur petit frère ; Ginny était très affectée par le soudain départ de Fred pour l'autre monde, elle s'était encore plus rapprochée de Harry, qui l'avait soutenue grâce à son amour inconditionnel. Quant au jumeau restant, George, il s'était enfermé quelques temps dans un mutisme profond. Lui qui avait toujours tout prévu à deux, tout fait à deux, tout pensé à deux, se retrouvait seul pour gérer une boutique dans laquelle il n'avait pas eu envie de retourner tout de suite. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait eu le courage d'y aller. Ronald l'avait accompagné, et soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu en lui promettant de l'aider dans ses prochains projets. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller à l'école d'Auror, dégoûté par la violence de la guerre et la perte de son frère. Il avait repris avec George les affaires de « Weasley – Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux », ne comptant pas non plus effectuer sa dernière année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICS. Il fallait dire qu'il évitait la jeune fille comme la peste depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis, en fait, qu'elle avait rompu avec lui.

Leur histoire n'avait pas vraiment abouti, malgré le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé devant la Salle sur demande. Bien sûr, ils avaient été proches ; quelques câlins, quelques baisers, mais rien de plus. La jeune fille s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait énormément, mais exactement de la même manière qu'elle aimait Harry ; comme un frère. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la fin de leur relation, il l'avait très mal pris, son orgueil touché au vif. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne la bouderait pas indéfiniment, puisqu'il s'était confié à Harry le lendemain, lui indiquant que lui non plus ne voyait pas Hermione autrement que comme sa meilleure amie, mais qu'il restait tout de même blessé. « Orgueil de mec blessé, il aurait sans doute préféré que ce soit lui qui me quitte le premier » sourit-elle, lasse. Bien évidemment, le décès récent de son frère n'avait rien arrangé à la susceptibilité du rouquin, ce qui amplifiait sa réaction. Ginny avait été formelle, il ne mettrait pas dix mois à revenir vers elle, elle allait beaucoup trop lui manquer.

La jeune sorcière soupira longuement. L'été n'avait vraiment pas été des plus simples. Si encore les conséquences de la guerre s'arrêtaient là... Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes, plusieurs semaines avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle avait été obligée, pour leur protection, de modifier la mémoire de ses parents. Tous les souvenirs la concernant avaient été supprimés, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Son geste lui avait brisé le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix ; étant une née-moldue et la meilleure amie du Survivant, ses parents étaient la cible parfaite de Lord Voldemort et ses sbires. Une fois la guerre terminée, après avoir assisté aux trop nombreux enterrements des proches tombés le 5 mai, elle avait décidé de partir les chercher en Australie. Ses amis avaient insisté pour l'accompagner, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait souhaité faire seule. Elle voulait assumer pleinement son acte. Elle savait qu'ils lui en voudraient, elle espérait seulement qu'avec le temps, ils lui pardonneraient.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver ; logés dans une petite maison modeste aux abords de Sydney, ils paraissaient vivre une existence tranquille, loin de l'insécurité dont ils auraient pu faire l'objet en Angleterre. Elle avait hésité à troubler leur nouveau havre de paix. Mais elle s'était rapidement raisonnée ; ils méritaient de savoir que leur fille allait bien, ils méritaient de retrouver leur vie d'avant. Lorsqu'elle les avait abordés, ils l'avaient invitée à boire le thé, comme elle s'y attendait. C'était une situation assez similaire au jour où elle leur avait ôté leurs souvenirs, elle devait descendre boire le thé avec eux, à l'origine. Après avoir pris place sur leur canapé, elle s'était munie de sa baguette, et elle avait lancé le sort annulant le sort d'oubli.

Dire qu'elle avait été savonnée était une pâle comparaison de ce qu'ils lui avaient réservé. Elle s'était faite réprimander comme jamais auparavant, notamment pour son inconscience et sa folie à courir après le mage noir. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient aussi grandement soulagés de l'avoir retrouvée entière, et très fiers de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir avec ses amis malgré son jeune âge. Elle était restée quelques jours en Australie, pour les aider à préparer leur retour à Londres, et elle avait magiquement fait revenir l'intégralité de leurs affaires dans leur petite maison, restée intacte depuis leur départ.

L'été avait permis à tous de tenter de retrouver une vie normale... Ce qui était difficile, tant les marques laissées par la guerre étaient vivaces. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours de vacances avant de reprendre les cours. Elle avait décidé de terminer ses études à Poudlard, d'effectuer sa septième année et d'obtenir un Optimal à chacun des ASPICS qu'elle passerait. Cela allait lui faire tout drôle dans deux jours, lorsqu'elle foulerait les marches du château avec tous les autres élèves, mais sans ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Ce qui la consolait, c'était qu'au moins, Ginny et Luna seraient là ; tout comme Neville, même s'il allait être l'apprenti du professeur Chourave, qui souhaitait prendre une retraite bien méritée après tous les bons et loyaux services rendus à l'école. Elle n'allait pas se retrouver seule, loin de là, mais les habitudes rendaient la vie dure lorsqu'elles changeaient, et elle avait tout de même passé six années d'études à leurs côtés, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Comme avant chaque rentrée à Poudlard depuis leur troisième année, elle allait passer ses derniers jours de vacances au Terrier. Elle avait longuement hésité cette année, compte tenu des relations tendues qui s'étaient installées entre Ron et elle, mais puisqu'il avait repris avec acharnement la boutique de ses frères, il s'était installé provisoirement dans leur appartement au-dessus du magasin. Elle était ravie de pouvoir profiter de ses amis et de sa seconde famille avant la rentrée, mais cela la rendait triste qu'il manque le rouquin à l'appel. Elle espérait que d'ici les vacances de Noël, tout se serait arrangé entre eux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, et vit que la lumière du soleil commençait à décliner. Sa petite pause s'était transformée en heures de flemmardise, et il était temps pour elle de regagner l'humble demeure des Weasley.

oOo

Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle avait regagné le château, tous les sorciers bénévoles étaient déjà repartis chez eux. Elle avait réussi à trouver le professeur McGonagall, au détour d'un des derniers couloirs reconstruits, et son ancien mentor de métamorphose lui avait proposé d'utiliser directement la cheminée de son nouveau bureau pour rentrer au Terrier. Elle avait en effet hérité du poste du professeur Dumbledore, et était donc la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Hermione regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son savoir en cours de métamorphose, mais elle était ravie de savoir l'école de sorcellerie entre de bonnes mains.

C'était couverte de suie et de résidus de poudre de cheminette qu'elle atterrit dans le salon des Weasley. Ginny se précipita vers elle.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ? On commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai eu besoin de m'isoler un peu, j'étais partie faire un tour, éluda-t-elle. Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

\- Trois heures Herm ! C'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais, En plus, on a reçu nos lettres pour Poudlard !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la plus âgée. Sacrée professeur McGonagall, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. A peine reconstruit, le château s'apprêtait à accueillir à nouveau des élèves. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses anciens professeurs, elle en était certaine. Elle accourut vers la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle se trouvait sa lettre. Lorsqu'elle se saisit de l'enveloppe, elle remarqua son épaisseur et son poids conséquent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se trouver dans sa lettre pour Poudlard, mis à part la liste de fournitures.

\- Tu es la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor Hermione ! S'exclama la rouquine lorsque son amie sortit le contenant de la lettre. Félicitations !

Effectivement, l'insigne de Préfète-en Chef accompagnait la lettre d'entrée en septième année et la liste de fournitures (au passage, longue comme le bras). Elle eut un moment d'arrêt. Malgré toutes les règles qu'elle avait enfreintes à Poudlard, la respectable Directrice de Poudlard la nommait Préfète-en-Chef pour sa dernière année ? Bien sûr, elle se sentait flattée ; ses notes et son comportement en classe étant récompensés. Mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'avec Harry et Ron, elle avait outrepassé le règlement une bonne... trentaine, quarantaine (cinquantaine...?) de fois depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie ! Elle trouvait cela insensé. Était-ce, autrement que pour la récompenser de sa bonne conduite en classe, pour la remercier de tous les loyaux services qu'elle avait rendus à l'école ?

\- C'est mérité Herm, entendit-elle de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, qui avait deviné ses pensées. Tu as rendu de fiers services à toute la communauté magique. Tu es la plus brillante et la plus intelligente des sorcières de notre temps !

\- Ginny... J'ai enfreint le règlement je ne sais combien de fois avec ton frère et Harry, depuis la première année !

\- Pour d'excellentes raisons, lui rappela-t-elle. Vous avez à chaque fois dû affronter Voldemort. Tu t'es même faite pétrifier par un Basilic lorsque tu es allée à la Bibliothèque !

Elle marquait des points, c'était indéniable. Elle avait rêvé de porter fièrement cette insigne, et de faire régner l'ordre dans la tour des Gryffondor. « Ce sera plus facile qu'en cinquième année quand j'étais préfète en plus, il n'y aura pas les jumeaux » pensa-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre ; il ne restait plus qu'un des deux frères farceurs. Dans tous les cas, cela n'aurait pas été pareil. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Ron arriverait à rendre à George le goût de continuer à travailler dans la boutique qu'il avait ouverte deux ans auparavant avec Fred. Bien qu'elle savait que cela lui donnerait du fil à retordre, elle espérait voir des élèves avec leurs créations, signe que leurs affaires avaient repris de plus belle.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de continuer le fil de ses pensées, la matriarche Weasley entrant avec détermination dans la cuisine.

\- Ah Hermione, tu es enfin rentrée ma chérie, nous t'attendions ! Où étais-tu passée ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre à faire le dîner ! Ginny, occupe-toi de préparer la table, Hermione, aide-la s'il te plaît. Les garçons sont en train de dégnomer le jardin. Par la barbe de Merlin, dès que nous nous absentons plus d'une journée, ils reviennent à la charge, plus nombreux qu'avant !

Une tornade rousse. Molly Weasley était une vraie tornade rousse... Elle réussissait à faire un millier de choses à la fois, et tout était cadré à la milliseconde près. Vue de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'elle sortait de Sainte Mangouste ; alors qu'en réalité, elle se surmenait pour que sa petite famille ne manque de rien, malgré leurs conditions de vie modestes. Et elle se démenait encore plus depuis que l'un de ses fils adorés avait disparu. La brune l'admirait pour sa force et sa détermination.

Une fois la table mise, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le jardin, pour admirer le concours de lancer de gnome qui avait lieu. Les garçons avaient formé deux équipes : Percy et Bill dans l'une, Harry et Charlie dans l'autre. George se trouvait à l'écart, assis, comptant les points. Il avait pris la place habituelle d'Hermione, qui n'aimait pas participer à ce genre d'activités, qu'elle considérait comme de la torture – il fallait quand même se rappeler qu'elle était à l'origine de la S.A.L.E., elle était contre toute forme de maltraitance, même si elle n'était pas la dernière à avouer que le lancer de gnome était très drôle. Les filles le rejoignirent et s'enquirent du score.

\- L'équipe Charry mène de deux points ; l'équipe Perill manque de régularité, leur conta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire totalement son sens de l'humour malgré la perte de son frère. C'était signe qu'il commençait doucement à s'en relever. Hermione eut un sourire compatissant, et comprit que Ginny pensait comme elle lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le concours se termina sur une victoire écrasante de l'équipe Charry. Les vainqueurs se moquèrent allègrement de leurs adversaires. Bill accusa George d'avoir fait du favoritisme dans le comptage de points, et s'en suivit une querelle ouverte entre Harry et les quatre rouquins. Voyant que leur père était rentré du Ministère, ils regagnèrent la cuisine dans un fou rire général, sous les yeux brillants de leurs parents qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de la brune de retrouver la bonne humeur à la Weasley au sein de sa demeure.

\- Aller à table les enfants, on se dépêche ! Les rabroua-t-elle tout de même. Demain, nous avons une grosse journée, nous devons nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures des filles ! Il est hors de question que vous vous couchiez trop tard, alors mangez vite, à la douche et au lit !

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être maternelle quand elle s'y mettait... Pour autant, personne n'alla la contredire. Ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien, et ils vaqueraient de leur côté à leurs propres occupations une fois que les parents seraient endormis. De toute manière, Bill et Percy n'étaient pas concernés par les propos de leur mère, rentrant tous deux dormir dans leurs foyers respectifs avec leurs femmes.

oOo

Au Terrier régnait une atmosphère calme et silencieuse. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, pourtant Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait eu pendant la journée un trop plein d'émotions ; elle s'était replongée dans les souvenirs de l'été qui venait de passer, et elle avait été chamboulée par la lettre de Poudlard qui lui avait été adressée. Elle avait du mal avec l'idée de retourner à l'école sans ses meilleurs amis. Harry avait promis aux filles de les accompagner le lendemain faire leurs achats au Chemin de Traverse ; il avait lui aussi des fournitures à acheter même s'il n'attaquait l'école d'Auror que dix jours après leur rentrée. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à rassurer la jeune sorcière.

Lasse, elle soupira, accoudée à la fenêtre du salon. Elle était descendue en douce pour prendre l'air. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant regarder les étoiles, s'était-elle dit. Elle s'était préparé une infusion à la camomille pour tenter de calmer ses angoisses. Enveloppée dans un léger plaid, sa tasse à la main, elle observait le ciel sans nuage qui lui offrait une vue magnifique sur les constellations. Absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un se glisser à son tour dans le salon.

\- Hermione ? Que fais-tu à la fenêtre en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Elle sursauta, si bien qu'elle manqua de renverser son thé bouillant sur elle. Elle maudit intérieurement le rouquin qui l'avait sortie si abruptement de ses pensées – parce que oui c'était forcément un Weasley, Harry l'aurait avertie avec son brouhaha habituel lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait sortie de sa transe, et son regard chocolat rencontra celui noisette de Charlie. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son interrogation.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, avoua-t-elle.

\- Angoissée par la rentrée ? Hasarda-t-il.

\- … Tétanisée à vrai dire.

\- La même Hermione Granger qui a tenu tête au plus grand mage noir jamais connu est tétanisée à l'idée de revenir à l'école ? Par le slip rouge de Merlin, où est passée la brillante sorcière qui a mené la vie dure à mon petit frère pour qu'il obtienne ses examens ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à l'entente de cette anecdote. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, sans elle, Ron aurait sans doute été recalé à ses examens, et notamment aux BUSE en cinquième année.

\- C'est justement le fait de me retrouver sans lui et Harry à Poudlard qui me fait peur.

\- Tu t'en sortiras à merveille, j'en suis sûr. Tu les verras souvent, aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard notamment. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, Ginny sera avec toi.

\- Je sais bien, pourtant ça ne me rassure pas. Je sais que quand j'y serai ce sera différent. Trop de choses ont changé pour le moment pour que j'arrive à relativiser. Enfin bon... Quand reviens-tu en Roumanie ?

Sa question eut le mérite de désarçonner le dragonnier. Elle venait d'être maladroite alors qu'elle tentait juste de changer de sujet de conversation. Elle dut s'en rendre compte presque immédiatement, car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Euh, non pas que je veuille absolument que tu t'en ailles ! Enfin... C'est seulement que... Ta maman...

\- J'avais saisi, ne t'en fais pas, ricana-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop, je verrai où me porte le vent. Je ne suis pas si mal ici pour l'instant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, quelques instants durant. Ne pas être seule, alors qu'elle angoissait, l'avait apaisée. Et en parler, aussi, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas divulgué tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle commençait à sentir ses yeux la piquer. Étouffant un bâillement, elle salua le frère de Ron, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et monta se coucher.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Comme promis, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis assez surprise d'avoir eu d'aussi bons retours pour le prologue... Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs suivis :)**

 **Celles et ceux qui ont un compte sur le site auront reçu une réponse à leur review par MP ; pour les autres, je ferai une petite rubrique RaR en fin de chapitre !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin pour la correction de ce chapitre, et un merci tout particulier à Azzarine qui a accepté d'être ma nouvelle bêta lectrice !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Lealy :3**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Huit heures trente-quatre. Il était huit heures trente-quatre quand le hurlement strident de Molly Weasley retentit dans tout le Terrier. Hermione battit des paupières et se cacha un peu plus profondément sous la couette. Elle n'avait dormi que très peu ; lorsqu'elle s'était couchée après sa discussion nocturne avec Charlie, il était quatre heures et quart. Sa petite nuit allait sans doute se voir sur son visage. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à effacer complètement l'accumulation de fatigue de l'année éprouvante qui venait de s'écouler...

Elle soupira. Décidément, Merlin était contre elle. La mère de ses amis ne cessait de leur crier de se dépêcher de se lever, qu'ils allaient être en retard. Mais pour quelle raison au juste ? Ils allaient seulement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures nécessaires pour leur septième année... En y réfléchissant, la matriarche stressait bien plus que les deux jeunes filles pour la rentrée. C'était la même chose chaque année. Dans un sens, la sorcière était ravie que certaines choses n'aient pas changé, cela avait un côté rassurant non négligeable. Elle entendit Ginny marmonner dans le lit à côté du sien que les boutiques n'allaient pas s'envoler pour une demi-heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Hermione sourit à la remarque de son amie, mais décida qu'il était temps de se lever.

— Allez courage Gin, debout. Sinon je pense que ta mère va se transformer en quelque chose de pire que Voldemort d'ici peu.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de faire rire son amie, dont seuls les yeux et une poignée de cheveux dépassaient de la couette. Après un soupir résigné, car elle savait pertinemment que son aînée avait raison, elle s'extirpa de son lit.

— Mais pourquoi diable insiste-t-elle tous les ans pour aller au Chemin de Traverse à la première heure ? rouspéta la rouquine d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Bien sûr, les deux jeunes filles étaient conscientes que la mère de Ginny ne voulait que leur réussite, et qu'elle angoissait à l'idée qu'il puisse leur manquer ne serait-ce qu'une fourniture. Ils allaient encore une fois arriver quinze bonnes minutes avant l'ouverture des magasins, et être les premiers à y entrer. Oui, l'attitude de Molly Weasley était comparable à une foule lors du premier jour des soldes... Gare à ceux qui allaient se trouver sur son passage ! La Préfète-en-Chef sourit à cette pensée, se rappelant d'une lointaine sortie aux soldes avec sa mère avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées nostalgiques de son esprit, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du Terrier. Une bonne douche chaude allait assurément l'aider à se réveiller, et essayer de contribuer à masquer les immondes cernes qu'elle sentait sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle monta l'escalier qui la séparait de l'étage de la salle de bain, et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, sans frapper au préalable. Ce qu'elle aurait manifestement dû faire, puisqu'elle entra en collision avec un torse nu robuste qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant la chute, qui ne vint toutefois pas. À la place, elle se sentit soutenue par deux bras passés autour de ses épaules. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, et reconnut instantanément le rouquin avec lequel elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter. Sauf que présentement devant elle, il n'était plus en pyjama, mais torse nu avec pour seul vêtement une longue serviette autour de la taille. Elle vira au rouge instantanément.

— Eh bien Hermione, on ne s'enquiert même pas de savoir si la salle de bain est libre ? Sauf si tu cherchais à ne pas y aller seule... Dommage, je viens de terminer mes affaires, dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Ehm, non, je, enfin... Désolée, réussit-elle à articuler difficilement, tellement empourprée qu'elle rivalisait avec Ron. Ce n'est pas...

— Ce que je crois ? C'était pour te taquiner voyons, rit le jeune homme. Frappe quand même la prochaine fois, on ne sait jamais.

— Oui, oui...

— Allez on se retrouve en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il avait disparu, prenant la peine de fermer la porte de la salle de bain au passage. Hermione était encore toute secouée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réfléchi qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un. Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entendit une énième fois Molly Weasley s'écrier qu'ils allaient être en retard, et prit d'assaut la douche. Celle-ci lui remit les idées au clair, comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle s'évertua à évacuer de son esprit l'incident de son entrée dans la pièce, pendant qu'elle se préparait. Comme tous les matins, elle eut du mal à coiffer son indomptable tignasse. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y agacer ; une fois habillée, elle revint à sa chambre, prit sa baguette, et lança un sort pour que ses cheveux aient moins l'air d'un vieux balai serpillière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire de Ginny, estima que cela irait pour la journée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Ah Hermione ! Installe-toi vite ma chérie, le petit déjeuner est prêt, lui indiqua la mère de ses amis.

Les discussions allaient déjà bon train à la table des Weasley. Percy était passé apporter à sa mère des vêtements abîmés à rafistoler, et était resté pour prendre le petit-déjeuner devant l'insistance de sa génitrice. Elle s'installa entre Ginny et lui, en veillant bien à ne pas poser les yeux sur l'aîné de la tablée qu'elle avait rencontré inopinément dans la salle de bain. Elle trouva son comportement puéril : cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à s'esquiver. Molly leur intima de ne pas traîner, vu la journée qui les attendait. Hermione se mit alors à déguster les petits pains briochés préparés le matin même par la mère des rouquins, et se servit une tasse de café.

Les Weasley avaient découvert la machine à café moldue lorsque la jeune fille et Harry en avaient parlé pendant un repas. Malgré la douleur qu'avait suscitée la soudaine disparition de Fred, Arthur avait tout de suite été fasciné par cet appareil qui faisait le café grâce à l'électricité – mot qu'il avait dû s'entraîner à répéter plusieurs fois et qu'Hermione avait dû lui expliquer très simplement. Il avait insisté pour que les deux jeunes l'accompagnent en acheter une. Émerveillé comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet, il s'était évertué à la faire fonctionner avec la magie, puisque l'électricité n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier.

Une fois tous repus et préparés, ceux qui se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une partie de la journée se regroupèrent devant la cheminée. Robes de sorcier parées, ils prirent chacun une bonne pincée de poudre de Cheminette, et prononcèrent à tour de rôle le nom de leur destination. Ils étaient, comme l'avaient prévu les filles, bien en avance, si bien que toutes les boutiques n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Ils décidèrent alors de marcher un peu, constatant avec contentement que depuis la fin de la guerre, les commerçants avaient œuvré efficacement pour que leurs boutiques rouvrent, et que le Chemin de Traverse retrouve sa joie de vivre d'antan.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tout prit soudainement vie devant leurs yeux. Les devantures des boutiques s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup, et les sorciers arrivaient nombreux de tous les côtés. Un joyeux brouhaha emplit l'air.

— Chouette ! Tout est comme avant ! s'émerveilla Ginny.

— Par quoi on commence ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

— Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir comment Ron s'en sort avec la boutique, intervint Molly. Je vous y rejoins, je dois passer rapidement chez Gringotts.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà partie à vive allure en direction de la célèbre Banque des Sorciers.

— Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir à dos de dragon ? sourit Hermione.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de les faire partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry et elle n'oubliaient pas leur exploit quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient évadés de Gringotts grâce au dragon qu'ils y avaient libéré. Et la vision imaginaire de Molly sur le dragon était plutôt amusante, quand on savait à quel point leur fuite avait été laborieuse vu les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

— Elle n'est pas déguisée, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de risques, répondit le Survivant entre deux rires.

— Bon que fait-on ? réussit à articuler la plus jeune des Weasley, une fois calmée. Je suppose Herm que tu préférerais éviter d'aller à la boutique de mes frères, puisqu'il y a Ron…

— Oui, je pense que c'est plus sage pour le moment. Mais ne vous privez pas pour moi, j'ai quelques achats à faire chez Fleury et Bott.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? On peut rester avec toi si tu le souhaites, assura Harry.

— Non c'est bon ne vous en faites pas, et puis je sais que tu ne tiens pas plus que cela à aller chez Fleury et Bott. Je ne serai pas perdue de toute façon, au milieu des livres. Allez voir Ron !

— On ne s'éternisera pas, promit Ginny avec un sourire entendu.

oOo

Hermione se trouvait dans le rayon « Littérature magique » de sa librairie favorite, la mine soucieuse. Elle avait encore craqué : elle qui ne devait acheter que ses livres de septième année, se retrouvait à présent avec pas moins de sept ouvrages supplémentaires. Ses économies allaient encore en prendre un coup, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lire devant la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lui avait particulièrement manqué pendant l'année passée à chasser les Horcruxes, et elle comptait bien se rattraper. Même si elle savait que la bibliothèque du château allait lui être grande ouverte comme à l'accoutumée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques livres en plus. D'autant plus que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas pris que des livres se rapportant aux cours qui allaient être dispensés.

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à payer ses livres, elle faillit heurter Luna Lovegood, son amie de Serdaigle, de plein fouet.

— Tu as plein de Joncheruines autour de la tête Hermione, tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, indiqua la jeune sorcière de son habituel ton doux – et presque mou selon certains points de vue.

— Oh, Luna ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, désolée. Je suis contente de te voir, lui sourit-elle en retour. Tu viens toi aussi faire tes achats pour ta septième année ?

— Oui, je suis étonnée de te voir seule ici, tu n'es pas avec Harry dans la boutique que Ron tient pour aider son frère ? Je viens de les y croiser, ils s'amusaient beaucoup à tester les dernières nouveautés.

Comme à son habitude, l'élève de Serdaigle sautait à pieds joints dans le plat. Elle n'était pas au courant que Ron et elle étaient quelque peu brouillés suite à leur rupture pendant l'été. Avec sa simplicité, elle ne voulait pas mal faire, mais elle avait le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. C'était ce qui venait de se passer avec Hermione en cet instant même. Elle n'osait pas répondre à sa cadette, qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Oh je ne voulais pas t'incommoder Hermione.

— Ce n'est rien Luna, j'étais seulement partie acheter mes livres pour cette année, et quelques extras comme tu peux le voir. Tu connais mon amour pour les farces ; je vais maudire les Weasley et leurs inventions encore toute l'année, lorsque je découvrirai les dégâts dans l'école.

Elles s'esclaffèrent d'une même voix. Il était vrai qu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche, et les gadgets vendus par « Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux » n'allaient pas l'aider à dormir tranquille.

— Veux-tu de l'aide pour chercher tes livres Luna ? s'enquit son amie une fois calmée.

— Volontiers, c'est toujours plus amusant à deux, ça fera comme si j'étais avec une amie.

— Mais nous sommes amies Luna, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je te considère comme mon amie.

— C'est très gentil.

— Et je suis ravie de me retrouver dans la même promotion que toi cette année, même si les deux casse-pieds vont quand même me manquer.

— J'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire enfreindre le règlement de l'école !

De nouveau, elles se mirent à rire, et la Préfète-en-chef accompagna son amie avec plaisir vers le fond de la librairie en quête de ses manuels de septième année.

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur un banc pas très loin de la librairie et discutaient joyeusement de ce qui les attendait à Poudlard. Hermione ne cachait pas son impatience de revenir en cours, même à celui du Professeur Binns, qu'elle devait bien être la seule à trouver un minimum passionnant. Elles aperçurent Ginny et Harry qui, main dans la main, avaient l'air de chercher leur meilleure amie dans la foule, désormais noire, qui déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles se levèrent et leur firent de grands signes de main.

— Hermione tu es là, on te cherchait. Luna, content de te voir, s'enthousiasma Harry, bientôt suivi de Ginny.

Ils s'enlacèrent, ravis de se retrouver en cette veille de rentrée à Poudlard.

— On a un peu traîné, s'excusa la cadette des Weasley, désolée. Heureusement que tu as trouvé Luna, tu n'étais pas seule.

— Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, j'ai chassé les Joncheruines qui avaient envahi sa tête, indiqua la concernée.

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire suite à la remarque de la Serdaigle. Harry, commençant à avoir faim, proposa d'aller manger un morceau au Chaudron Baveur. Ginny décida d'envoyer un Patronus à sa mère, que personne n'avait revue depuis le matin, pour la prévenir de l'endroit où ils allaient se restaurer, et ils se mirent en route. Ils s'arrêtèrent héler Neville, aperçu à la devanture de la Ménagerie Magique, et lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux. Il était en quête d'un nouvel animal de compagnie, Trevor son fidèle crapaud ayant rendu l'âme pendant l'été. Il avait également quelques fournitures à acheter, puisqu'il leur avait indiqué vaguement revenir à Poudlard lui aussi. Ses amis avaient froncé les sourcils, et le jeune homme leur avait alors confié qu'il n'allait pas être élève à Poudlard, mais apprenti professeur de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave commençait à se faire âgée, et souhaitait prendre une retraite bien méritée après tous les bons et loyaux services qu'elle avait pu rendre à l'école tout le long de sa carrière. Elle avait demandé à la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard à ce que ce soit Neville lui-même qui lui succède, et que pour ce faire elle souhaitait le former et l'avoir à ses côtés durant sa dernière année.

La nouvelle avait réjoui Hermione. Elle n'allait pas se retrouver seule, elle aurait Ginny, Neville et Luna avec elle, d'autant plus qu'Harry lui avait promis de lui écrire – et elle saurait le lui rappeler, comme tous les étés qui avaient précédé les rentrées à Poudlard. Ne manquait que Ron à l'appel, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils se reparleraient normalement assez rapidement.

Le repas fut jovial ; Molly les avait rejoints pour déjeuner, accompagnée d'Arthur. Elle s'excusa d'avoir dû les abandonner toute la matinée, et leur demanda s'ils avaient bien entamé leurs achats du jour. Elle leur promit de rester avec eux l'après-midi, et qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'ils n'aient rien oublié.

Après manger, ils étaient allés faire un tour chez le meilleur marchand de baguettes magiques du Chemin de Traverse : Ollivander avait repris du service, malgré les cicatrices des sévices infligés par Voldemort. Son métier lui tenait beaucoup trop à cœur, et il avait voulu restaurer sa boutique après le passage des Mangemorts. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec le vieil homme, lui racontant au passage qu'Harry avait réussi à réparer sa propre baguette – brisée par Hermione lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés de Godric's Hollow – grâce à la baguette de sureau. A ce souvenir, le marchand eut un frisson. Cela devait sans doute lui rappeler les doloris de Voldemort lorsque ce dernier l'avait torturé pour connaître la position de cette baguette. S'en étant rendus compte, ils changèrent très vite de sujet, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire cette année.

En sortant de chez Ollivander, les cinq amis avaient aperçu une chevelure blond platine caractéristique. Drago Malefoy se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et en voyant son visage, Harry et Hermione eurent comme un sentiment de déjà-vu : il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, ils se doutaient que cette fois-ci, il ne préparait pas de mauvais coup. Il était passé devant le Tribunal Magique quelques jours auparavant. La sentence avait été plutôt légère, compte tenu de ses réels agissements lors du règne du Lord Noir. N'étant pas majeur magiquement parlant au moment des faits, il n'avait pas été reconnu complètement responsable de ses agissements, puisque dictés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par son père. Ainsi, il avait droit à des heures de travail d'intérêt général, et avait l'obligation de refaire sa septième année à Poudlard. En effet, les professeurs de l'école avaient été amenés à témoigner, et avaient indiqué qu'il n'avait pas été très présent durant l'année scolaire – sa présence ayant été requise dans son Manoir. Aussi, il avait été décidé qu'il ne serait pas favorisé par le Ministère, comme l'avaient été Harry, Ron et Neville notamment : il devrait passer ses ASPICS comme tout un chacun, comme Hermione finalement.

Or, elle, elle avait choisi de ne pas bénéficier des faveurs du Ministère, elle souhaitait mériter tous ses diplômes. Ses amis avaient eu beau lui répéter que si elle-même ne les méritait pas, ce n'était le cas de personne, elle n'en avait pas démordu, et avait insisté pour revenir à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne lise quelques passages des livres qu'elle avait empruntés discrètement à la bibliothèque du château pendant l'été. Seule Ginny était au courant, et elle avait failli être soumise au serment inviolable. Hermione comptait remettre discrètement les livres dans la bibliothèque à la rentrée, en essayant de ne pas se faire « Pincer ».

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, Neville et Luna saluèrent leurs amis, et transplanèrent chacun de leur côté. Le trio en fit de même ; il était grand temps que les filles bouclent leurs valises.

oOo

La soirée fut vite arrivée, et Hermione commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Cela n'avait pas été une veille de rentrée de tout repos, comme il avait fallu s'en douter. Mine de rien, ils avaient beaucoup piétiné sur le Chemin de Traverse, à cause du monde qui déferlait. Mais comme disait Molly, il valait mieux cela qu'un endroit morne et glauque, comme cela avait été le cas à la veille de leur sixième année.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, les filles s'étaient tout de suite attelées à faire leurs valises. Hermione n'avait eu à y rajouter que ses fournitures et livres fraîchement achetés. Elle avait ensuite pris avec elle l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entamé quelques jours auparavant, et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon des Weasley, après s'être assurée auprès de Molly qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner.

Rapidement, elle se plongea dans la lecture de l'histoire des traités contre l'asservissement des gobelins en Allemagne. Elle avait trouvé le livre dans l'ancienne bibliothèque des Black, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle était tellement accaparée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les nouveaux arrivants s'installer autour d'elle dans le salon. Elle ne leva la tête qu'après avoir reçu en pleine tête un coussin. Elle observa la petite assemblée à ses côtés qui s'était tue dès l'impact.

— Qui. A. Osé ? Articula-t-elle.

Alors, elle détailla les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle tiqua. Cinq. Il y avait cinq personnes autour d'elle. Alors que, sans se compter, ils n'étaient censés être que quatre ce soir-là. George était présent, Charlie aussi, Harry et Ginny également. En tournant la tête, elle vit une autre tête rousse. Une tête rousse à la peau tellement rouge qu'elle menaçait d'exploser. La réaction de la sorcière ne se fit pas attendre.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans cette maison ? Et pourquoi diable je viens de recevoir un coussin en pleine tête ?

S'il avait pu disparaître trente-six pieds sous terre en un claquement de doigts – comme un elfe de maison finalement – il l'aurait fait sans plus attendre.

— Je pensais d'ailleurs que la première chose que tu ferais serait de venir me parler et t'excuser de ta conduite et de ta bêtise ! Au lieu de cela non, il faut toujours que tu sois un boulet empoté ! Et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras du rouquin qu'elle réprimandait.

— Je suis désolée Mione, j'ai été idiot, mais… je ne savais pas comment t'aborder...

— Un coussin dans la tête ? Tu pensais vraiment que c'était la meilleure approche ? Fulmina-t-elle, un peu plus calme néanmoins.

— Manifestement non...

Elle soupira, dépitée. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle était cependant attendrie. Le connaissant par cœur depuis toutes ces années, elle savait qu'il avait dû cogiter un moment. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, lui adressa tout de même un regard lourd de reproches, et, alors qu'elle s'en allait retrouver son livre, elle sentit Ron lui attraper le bras.

— J'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de discuter, si tu le veux bien.

Elle acquiesça, non sans un regard interrogateur en direction de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui répondit silencieusement qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Hermione suivit son ami à l'extérieur de la maison.

— Je m'excuse Mione d'avoir réagi comme un crétin, alors que tu avais raison depuis le début, confessa-t-il, cramoisi.

— Raison ?

— Sur le fait qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, mais seulement pour être des amis, les meilleurs amis qui puissent être d'ailleurs. Je ne te dirai pas comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion, je regrette seulement d'avoir mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, je pense que j'étais seulement frustré qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre nous avant, et qu'au moment où…

— Il n'y ait pas eu d'étincelles, compléta la sorcière. Je comprends Ron. J'avais aussi attendu ça longtemps…

— Nous sommes toujours amis ?

— Bien sûr que oui, sombre idiot ! dit-elle doucement.

Soulagés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre amicalement, tous deux ravis de s'être retrouvés, comme avant. Ils revinrent dans le salon au moment même où Molly les enjoignait à passer à table.

La soirée se déroula sur un ton plus heureux que les derniers jours. Ron était revenu de lui-même vers Hermione, et cela avait été salué silencieusement par le reste de la famille Weasley et Harry. Tous trouvaient l'air plus léger et ils profitèrent ainsi de passer un agréable moment avant la rentrée à Poudlard du lendemain.

* * *

 **Voilà donc la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage avec votre avis !**

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite :)**

 **Bon weekend et bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Elios snape : merci pour ta review, contente que le prologue t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite t'a plu tout autant ! A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et coucou !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi et c'est publi !**

 **Bon, très tôôôôt parce que, les vacances, c'est fini. Dur dur de reprendre, mais c'est comme ça ! On se console comme on peut, avec toujours plus de fanfictions à lire :P**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 2 de "Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui".**

 **Merci à vous pour les reviews sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Visiblement, l'épisode de la salle de bain et mon adorable petit jeu de mots (j'ai pas pu résister) vous ont bien amusés !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Merci encore à Azzarine pour la relecture/correction de ce chapitre.**

 **Lealy**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

En plein Londres, à la gare Kingcross, c'était l'effusion. En raison de la subite sortie de la Reine d'Angleterre moldue dans les rues londoniennes, les curieux se massaient, venant de tous les coins du pays. Hermione, Ginny et leurs accompagnateurs pour leur départ à Poudlard peinaient à se frayer un chemin sur les voies. Ils finirent par arriver non loin d'un des immenses poteaux en briques se situant entre les voies neuf et dix : le passage des sorciers vers la voie neuf trois quart. Les filles traversèrent en premier, et l'aînée fut ravie de retrouver cet endroit chargé de souvenirs. Elle ne s'était pas rendue à Poudlard l'année passée, et elle avait regretté chaque petite habitude prise en six ans d'études. Le trajet en train, pouvant paraître ennuyeux pour certains, avait toujours été mouvementé, annonçant déjà le rythme de leur année scolaire. Notamment, en première année, en cherchant le crapaud de Neville, elle y avait rencontré Harry et Ron, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas très bien entendus tout de suite ; en troisième année, il y avait eu l'attaque des détraqueurs et ils avaient tous trois partagés leur compartiment avec Remus Lupin, leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal – ce qui, au demeurant, leur avait bien servi. En cinquième et sixième année, elle avait adoré remplir ses fonctions de Préfète des Gryffondor, en faisant ses quelques rondes après la réunion des Préfets en début de trajet.

Cette fois-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle : en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle allait devoir animer la première réunion des Préfets, et surveiller le bon déroulement du voyage avec encore plus de minutie qu'auparavant. Elle voulait montrer à tous qu'elle méritait cet insigne – bien que ses amis n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde. Elle fut subitement sortie de ses pensées par Ron et Harry, sortant tout juste du passage vers le monde des sorciers, clamant leur nostalgie de ne pas reprendre le train avec eux.

— Le Ministre de la Magie vous a laissé le choix, et vous avez préféré opter pour la solution de facilité en prenant à pleines mains le diplôme donné par le Ministère, souligna Hermione les sourcils froncés.

— En même temps, tu nous voyais passer nos ASPIC ? Interrogea Ron.

— Et puis, Hermione, tu aurais dû être sur notre dos toute l'année pour qu'on ait une chance de ne pas récolter des Trolls dans chaque matière, ajouta le Survivant avec une pointe d'amusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse, ce qui amusa beaucoup le petit groupe, qui fut rejoint par Molly. La matriarche avait insisté pour accompagner sa cadette, prétextant que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'elle y viendrait. Ils avaient tous compris qu'elle comptait accompagner ses petits-enfants le moment venu.

Le train siffla, indiquant qu'il ne restait que peu de temps avant le départ. Les garçons aidèrent les deux sorcières à hisser leurs malles dans le train. Ce fut ensuite le temps des embrassades, puisqu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir au moins avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny enlaça rapidement sa mère et son frère, pour aller profiter des derniers instants avec l'élu de son cœur. Quant à Hermione, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dans de longs au revoir, devant vérifier que tout le monde était bien monté dans le train. Cela ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, car même si Ron et elle s'étaient réconciliés la veille, il restait toujours une ambiguïté pesante et gênante entre eux. Elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il ait complètement tiré un trait sur elle, et ne souhaitait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ne souhaitait pas perdre de nouveau son meilleur ami.

Après avoir vérifié sur le quai que chaque élève était monté, elle intima discrètement à Ginny de se dépêcher, et à peine cette dernière eut-elle grimpé dans le train que celui-ci siffla le départ. Les portes se fermèrent, et le train partit vivement en direction de Poudlard, s'éloignant de la voie neuf trois quarts. C'était le dernier départ d'Hermione pour l'école de magie, et elle comptait bien profiter de chaque moment de son ultime année là-bas.

oOo

Être Préfète-en-Chef était un honneur pour Hermione, certes. Des responsabilités, ça, elle en avait, elle en était pleinement consciente. Soit. Elle savait également qu'elle devrait travailler étroitement avec un deuxième Préfet-en-Chef. Cependant, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son homologue puisse venir de Serpentard, et encore moins être Théodore Nott. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus que ses camarades, tous niveaux confondus, aient été aussi dissipés et insupportables pendant le trajet qui les amenaient tous à Poudlard.

— Ce doit être à cause de l'an dernier, Herm, le voyage en train ne s'était pas spécialement déroulé dans une bonne atmosphère, surtout après la visite des Mangemorts qui vous cherchaient, avait tenté de la rassurer son amie Ginny.

Son argument tenait la route, mais cela ne justifiait pas tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait rondement mené la réunion des Préfets, les sommant de veiller au bon déroulement du voyage. Nott n'était pas quasiment pas intervenu pendant la réunion, et elle s'était elle-même chargée de répartir tous les Préfets dans les zones qu'elle avait soigneusement délimitées, afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas tous dans le même wagon, ce qui laisserait l'anarchie s'installer dans le reste du Poudlard Express. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, puisque des petits futés avaient - quand même - réussi à faire dérailler le chariot de friandises de la sorcière, que la Préfète-en-Chef avait entendu hurler alors qu'elle se trouvait à son opposé.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : cette année allait être mouvementée, elle en était persuadée. Et elle ne savait pas à quel point…

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Elle n'avait pas recroisé Nott ; elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu prendre au Professeur McGonagall pour nommer un Serpentard Préfet-en-Chef après la Guerre, qui plus est avec elle, connaissant son passif avec la majorité des membres de cette maison. Elle ne savait pas bien quel rôle avait eu le jeune homme dans la guerre contre Voldemort, ni s'il avait été marqué par le Lord Noir. A tous les coups, elle pensa que son ancienne Directrice de maison avait voulu faire table rase du passé étant donné que Voldemort avait disparu définitivement de la surface de la Terre.

A leur arrivée à la gare de Poudlard, les deux amies furent surprises de ne pas trouver Hagrid, les attendant comme à son habitude avec son fidèle Crockdur et sa torche, pour conduire les premières années en barque au château. A la place, le professeur Flitwick – qui, en passant, n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été choisi pour remplacer le garde-chasse – s'était hissé sur un petit muret et s'égosillait pour regrouper les nouveaux venus. Hermione décida d'aider son Professeur de Sortilèges, en incitant les premières années qu'elle avait en vue à se diriger vers le petit homme. Elle aperçut son homologue faire de même quelques wagons plus loin. Son regard s'attarda sur lui quelques instants. De nombreuses questions déferlaient dans son esprit, mais elle détourna brusquement le regard, faisant mine de s'occuper de deux premières années devant elle, lorsqu'il leva un instant les yeux sur elle. Ce n'était pas poli de dévisager les gens ainsi, elle le savait. Et puis ce n'était pas elle qui remettrait en cause le choix de la nouvelle Directrice. Il devait y avoir une excellente raison à cela, elle en était persuadée.

Une fois les premières années rassemblés devant le petit Professeur, Hermione prit sa malle et rejoignit Ginny et Luna qui l'avaient attendue à côté de la charrette qui les mènerait tout droit au château.

oOo

Etant devenue Directrice de Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall ne s'occupait plus des première année et de leur répartition à leur arrivée au château. Elle avait confié cette tâche au Professeur Chourave, bien que ce soit sa dernière année. Hermione avait aperçu Neville derrière elle ; sûrement que son ancienne Directrice de Maison voulait qu'il prenne la relève dès l'an prochain après le départ à la retraite du Professeur de Botanique. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qui allait succéder à McGonagall en tant que Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice des Gryffondor... Elle espérait secrètement ne pas écoper du Professeur Slughorn ; être invitée à ses soirées tout au long de l'année – et oui, Hermione avait l'étiquette « Héroïne de Guerre » collée sur le front maintenant, en plus de celle de « Sorcière la plus douée de sa génération » - allait être amplement suffisant pour elle.

Elle demanda à Ginny de lui garder une place à ses côtés pour la Répartition et le repas du soir, lui indiquant qu'elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice. Elle avait reçu une missive par hibou dans le train, la sommant de bien vouloir s'y rendre pour récupérer ses ordres de mission pour l'année à venir. Elle se doutait bien que Théodore serait lui aussi de la partie, et elle appréhendait un peu de devoir coopérer avec lui pendant toute l'année. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas que de mauvais a priori sur le jeune homme ; elle le savait très studieux et investi dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la gargouille du deuxième étage gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial, elle aperçut le Professeur McGonagall en grande discussion avec son homologue. Un frisson la parcourut. Etait-elle en retard ? Elle espérait de tout son être que cela ne soit pas le cas ; en début d'année, à la première entrevue avec la Directrice, elle le vivrait très mal… Aussi, elle ne voulait pas que Théodore puisse se servir d'un éventuel manque de ponctualité contre elle. A cette pensée, elle pressa le pas.

— Professeur McGonagall, articula-t-elle toute essoufflée. Théodore.

— Miss Granger. Suivez-moi tous les deux. Albus Severus, dit-elle à l'intention de la gargouille derrière elle.

Celle-ci se redressa et se décala sur leur droite, afin de les laisser pénétrer dans l'étroit passage qui menait au bureau. Minerva les précéda et ils gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois derrière son office, elle les invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

— Bien. Pour cette nouvelle année, je vous ai choisis tous les deux pour être Préfets-en-Chef. C'est une nouvelle ère, une ère de paix. Ainsi, étant tous les deux des représentants de Maisons connues pour leur rivalité, j'attends de vous la plus grande maturité dans vos échanges et de la rigueur dans les tâches qui vous incombent. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, Professeur, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

— Très bien. Sur ce parchemin, vous trouverez les grandes lignes de vos missions. J'ai ouï dire Miss Granger que vous aviez parfaitement expliqué le rôle des Préfets au sein de l'école pendant le voyage. Vous vous occuperez des rondes trois fois par semaines ; le reste du temps, vous serez relayés par les Préfets. D'ailleurs, votre première ronde commence ce soir. Sur votre gauche, vous avez les emplois du temps de chaque année. Vous vous occuperez personnellement de les distribuer aux quatrième et cinquième années des quatre Maisons, leur rappelant par la même occasion les grandes lignes du règlement. Vous donnerez aux Préfets ceux des années antérieures, et leur rappellerez qu'ils doivent bien entendu insister sur les points essentiels à retenir au sein de l'école.

Ils acquiescèrent à chacune des prérogatives de la Directrice. Tout en écoutant son monologue, Hermione se permit de laisser ses yeux traîner dans l'ancien bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : il y avait bien le tableau du Professeur Rogue comme elle s'y attendait, disposé à côté de celui du mentor de Harry, qui la fixait d'ailleurs d'un air espiègle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall terminait son discours.

— Aucune tolérance pour les dégradations sur le mémorial d'après-guerre, cela va de soi. J'en ferai moi-même le rappel pendant le repas. Maintenant, sauf si vous avez des questions, allez rejoindre vos tables pour la Répartition des première année.

— Oui Madame, fit Hermione.

— Professeur, salua Théodore.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour rejoindre la porte de sortie, mais le Professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione de rester quelques instants.

— Comment allez-vous Miss ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je... Euh… Bien Professeur.

— Vous avez dû être surprise de voir le jeune Nott nommé à vos côtés, d'autant plus qu'il était à Poudlard déjà l'année passée. Néanmoins, avec les événements, il n'a pas pu assister aux « cours » qui étaient dispensés. Il fait partie des élèves privilégiés que nous avons acceptés cette année – tout comme votre amie Serdaigle Luna Lovegood – afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur scolarité magique. Pour le cas de Théodore Nott, c'est encore autre chose… Nous voulons l'aider à réintégrer la société magique, malgré la souillure de son nom. Il s'est avéré un solide élément pour l'Ordre du Phoenix l'an dernier.

— Comment ? fit la Préfète-en-Chef, étonnée.

— Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il ne partageait pas vraiment les idées de son père et de Voldemort. Il nous a donc aidés, au péril de sa vie, et nous lui accordons donc le droit de finir ses études à Poudlard. C'était également son souhait.

— D'accord.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre à la Directrice, choquée par ses révélations. Il y avait donc eu des Sang Purs assez fous pour se rebeller… Et Théodore en faisait partie. Elle comprenait mieux son choix de le nommer Préfet-en-Chef.

— J'ai bien entendu consulté mes deux prédécesseurs avant de choisir les deux Préfets-en-Chef pour cette année. Vous serez ravie d'apprendre Miss Granger qu'ils ont tous deux été unanimes vous concernant, ainsi que Monsieur Nott.

Hermione fut touchée des paroles de l'ancienne Directrice de sa Maison. Elle n'en revenait pas ; elle n'aurait pourtant jamais parié sur un avis favorable du Professeur Rogue. Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage puisqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de la vieille femme.

— Allez Miss Granger, il est temps de rejoindre vos camarades pour le dîner. Vous serez ravie de voir qu'il y a eu quelques petits changements dans le corps enseignant cette année.

oOo

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée à courir, entre la gare King's Cross, le voyage, l'arrivée à Poudlard et maintenant il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour assister à la Répartition. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'être revenue à Poudlard. L'école où elle avait grandi lui avait terriblement manqué ; tout ici lui avait manqué. Alors qu'elle s'empressait de rejoindre la Grande Salle, elle entendit un rire qui lui fut, malgré elle, bien familier.

— Mais pourquoi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la plus insupportable n'est pas avec mon petit pote Potter ?

Peeves.

Elle retira amèrement sa dernière pensée. Non, ce fichu esprit farceur ne lui avait certes pas manqué !. Pour ainsi dire, elle avait complètement oublié son existence – si l'on pouvait encore parler d'existence pour un fantôme. Elle soupira d'agacement, alors même qu'il n'était pas dans son espace vital depuis plus de quelques secondes. Elle savait à qui elle avait affaire : il devait être au courant de sa nomination en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, et il n'allait très certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche cette année. Elle, qui pensait devoir craindre seulement les inventions fantasques des Weasley, avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à mettre en œuvres des stratagèmes à l'humour douteux au sein de l'école. La seule différence c'était que contrairement aux Weasley, Peeves était foncièrement mauvais.

— Passe ton chemin Peeves, cela vaut mieux pour toi, lui répondit-elle malgré son ressentiment.

— Oooooh Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef est blessée de se retrouver sans ses deux abominables amis inutiles ? Même si mon petit pote Potter va me manquer cette année, il va donc me falloir une nouvelle proie favorite, si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde voit où je veux en venir, hiiiiiii !

Son rire aigu résonna tout le long du couloir du premier étage dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Weaslette cacahuète, pourquoi pas elle ?

— Ne t'approche pas de Ginny, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, sinon je te promets de faire en sorte d'aider le Baron Sanglant à te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ce ne sont ni les Professeurs, ni les autres fantômes qui se plaindront de ta disparition !

— J'AI MIS GRANGY-LE-GENIE EN COLERE ! J'AI MIS GRANGY-LE-GENIE EN COLERE ! se pavana l'esprit en déambulant à toute vitesse à l'opposé d'où devait se rendre la jeune fille.

Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour se faufiler dans un petit couloir menant aux escaliers magiques du château, pour rejoindre enfin la Grande Salle. Elle rouspéta contre Peeves, et contre elle-même d'avoir été aussi négligente concernant les possibles troubles à la paix qu'elle pensait trouver à Poudlard en y venant faire sa septième et dernière année.

oOo

Hermione était agacée. Non seulement son entrevue imprévue avec le fantôme le plus désagréable et insupportable du château l'avait irritée, mais en plus à cause de cela elle était arrivée la dernière dans la Grande Salle, et s'était du coup fait remarquer par absolument tout le monde. Elle qui adorait être le centre de l'attention, elle était servie. De plus elle n'était déjà visiblement pas arrivée à l'heure pour son rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall, et elle remettait le couvert pour la Répartition. Heureusement, Ginny lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Elle s'était assise lourdement, pestant dans sa barbe, sous le regard interrogatif des Gryffondor de septième année.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ? demanda son amie, inquiète.

— J'ai croisé Peeves dans les couloirs, ou plutôt il est venu me trouver.

— Je comprends d'où vient ton humeur maussade alors…

Le tintement de la cuillère de la Directrice empêcha Hermione de lui répondre. Cela annonçait la Répartition tant attendue des nouveaux petits sorciers. Elle les observa à la dérobée ; elle lisait de l'incertitude et de la crainte dans leurs yeux. Elle se remémora son entrée à Poudlard sept ans auparavant. Elle avait été impressionnée par la magie environnante, particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les charrettes conduisant les élèves plus âgés au château et le ciel ensorcelé de Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle avait caché sa surprise, seulement par ego face à tous ces enfants de sorciers.

Hermione fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le Choixpeau, installé sur son traditionnel tabouret sur l'estrade, qui entama sa traditionnelle chanson d'accueil des première année.

— _Jadis quand je fus élégant,_

 _Que Poudlard sortait juste de terre,_

 _Ses fondateurs étaient bien fringants,_

 _De la répartition ils avaient choisi les critères,_

 _Il y en eut un qui décida de mon sort,_

 _Ce fut le hardi Gryffondor,_

 _Lorsqu'il m'ôta de sa toison,_

 _Pour que je vous envoie dans vos maisons,_

 _Sachez que vous ne pourrez rien me cacher,_

 _Vos pensées vont me faire décider,_

 _Quelle maison sera la plus adaptée,_

 _A vos agissements pas toujours disciplinés._

 _Ainsi, selon les règles de Gryffondor,_

 _Et selon ma sage répartition,_

 _Les plus courageux, les plus débrouillards et les plus forts,_

 _Deviendront alors de majestueux lions._

 _SI vous aimez travailler,_

 _De là des proverbes vous inventerez,_

 _Poufsouffle vous accueillera avec fierté,_

 _Grâce à votre justesse et votre loyauté._

 _La sagesse et l'intelligence,_

 _Deux vertus que Rowena appréciait,_

 _Les Serdaigle aiment la connaissance,_

 _Et vous inviteront à partager leurs secrets._

 _Les plus rusés, souhaitait Salazar,_

 _Car les roublards parviennent à leurs fins,_

 _Si je vous envoie à Serpentard,_

 _Il vous faudra être des plus malins._

 _Même s'il y a quatre maisons,_

 _Avec chacune différentes qualités,_

 _Le danger a permis l'union des maisons,_

 _La plus belle victoire est celle de l'unité._

 _Allez-y venez,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes tentés,_

 _Par mon savoir et ma connaissance,_

 _Je saurai vous répartir avec clairvoyance._

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione sourit. Après les événements de l'année passée, le château reprenait vie, sans pour autant oublier le passé. C'était cela qui était beau à Poudlard.

Pomona Chourave se tenait devant les première année, un parchemin à la main. Il fallait avouer que cela avait été un choix judicieux de la part de McGonagall de choisir leur Professeur de Botanique pour la remplacer. Elle aperçut non loin d'elle son ami Neville, qui observait attentivement les moindres agissements de son mentor. Sa présence était quelque peu rassurante pour la jeune femme, lui rappelant ô combien les six années passées à Poudlard avec ses amis étaient précieuses. Elle ne doutait cependant pas une seule seconde de passer d'agréables moments avec Ginny et ses amis cette année – et pour sûr, elle serait moins sur le qui-vive qu'avec Harry et Ron à cause de Voldemort.

— Lorsque je vous nommerai, vous vous dirigerez vers le Choixpeau, et je le positionnerai sur votre tête. Compris ? interrogea le Professeur Chourave. Bien, commençons. April, Mafalda.

La petite fille blonde de onze ans s'avança timidement vers le Choixpeau. Le Professeur le saisit et le posa vigoureusement sur sa tête, ce qui la fit sursauter. Alors que le chapeau magique entamait sa fouille des pensées de la jeune Mafalda, le regard d'Hermione se promena sur la table des Professeurs. Elle savait que le corps enseignant avait évolué. Elle s'arrêta cependant quand elle vit, à la place de Hagrid, une tignasse rousse significative de son appartenance à la famille Weasley.

— Par Merlin, Ginny ! fit-elle tout bas à son amie en lui mettant un léger coup de coude. As-tu regardé la table des Professeurs ?

— Non, je discutais avec Melissandre en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, je n'y ai même pas pensé, on parlait Quidditch et sélections, avoua-t-elle. Pourq… ?

Elle aussi eut un arrêt lorsque son regard se posa sur son frère.

— Bon Dieu, mais que fait Charlie à la place de Hagrid ? Serait-il possible que… ?

— Il le remplace en tant que Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Je pensais justement que tu en saurais plus à ce sujet…

— Il ne m'en a absolument pas parlé, je saurai d'ailleurs faire en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne, fulmina la plus jeune.

Charlie Weasley à Poudlard pour l'année scolaire… Hermione n'en revenait pas. Non pas qu'elle mettait en doute les capacités du frère de son amie, mais elle se souvenait un peu trop bien de leur « entrevue » dans la salle de bain du Terrier…

— Il y a un nouveau à côté de ton frère, ajouta Melissandre qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

— Je le reconnais, dit Ginny. Il travaillait avec mon père au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. C'était son stagiaire il y a quelques années je crois.

— Certainement le nouveau Professeur de l'Etude des Moldus, raisonna Hermione. Il reste deux places vides à côté du Professeur Slughorn regardez. SI l'on se fie aux Professeurs présents, ce sont les places des Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose.

— McGonagall n'a peut-être trouvé personne pour se remplacer et remplacer le Professeur Rogue, nota la cadette des Weasley.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'Hermione lorsque son amie prononça le nom du défunt Professeur et Directeur de Poudlard. Celui qu'ils avaient tous cru du côté de Voldemort s'était en fait révélé être le plus fidèle des amis de Dumbledore. Et peut-être l'un des plus grands protecteurs de son ami Harry malgré les apparences. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître et enchaîna.

— Ce serait mal connaître le Professeur McGonagall. Plus prévoyante qu'elle, il n'y a pas… Ils ont peut-être eu un contretemps qui les aura empêché d'être présents dès le début de la Répartition voilà tout.

— Je suis curieuse de savoir qui nous aurons pour nous faire cours ! s'exclama Melissandre sur un ton enjoué.

— Surtout que ce sont des matières principales pour les ASPICS.

— Tu ne perds par le nord Herm, la taquina Ginny.

La Répartition était quasiment terminée. Il y avait une double promotion de première année, en raison de l'année précédente où les familles sorcières avaient préféré garder leurs enfants chez eux pour la plupart, afin de leur éviter d'avoir pour Professeurs des Mangemorts et pour tenter d'assurer au mieux leur sécurité. Les tables des quatre Maisons étaient remplies, il ne manquait plus que les victuailles.

Alors que le Professeur Chourave regagnait sa place, suivie de près par Neville, la double porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit soudain sur les deux nouveaux Professeurs manquant à l'appel.

— Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Moi qui pensais être tranquille, enfin débarrassée de TOUS mes frères, en voilà deux, et en tant que Professeurs ! Je. Vais. Les. Tuer.

La surprise de Ginny était de taille : Androméda Tonks venait de faire son entrée, accompagnée par Bill Weasley, tout sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Les choses se mettent en place doucement (mais bon, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus comme ça sans préambule ? M'enfin !)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)**

 **Lealy**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly : contente que ça te plaise. On va y venir au Charlie/Hermione, on va y venir, il va juuuuuste falloir être patiente ahah. Je n'aime pas quand ça va trop vite en besogne :P à bientôt j'espère !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici voilà le chapitre 3 :)**

 **Je suis on ne peut plus contente des retours positifs que vous faîtes à mon début d'histoire. C'est très motivant pour la suite. Merci à vous !**

 **J'essaie de n'oublier aucun détail, et de faire en sorte que ça puisse coller avec la réalité de l'univers créé par J.K. Rowling. Je remercie vraiment ma bêta, Azzarine, qui veille au grain chaque semaine ! **

**Allez, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas pour un petit débriefing :)**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Dire que Ginny Weasley était en colère était un euphémisme par rapport à la réalité.

Elle pensait pouvoir passer une année tranquille, sans aucun de ses frères sur le dos. Une année pendant laquelle elle aurait pu s'épanouir en tant que Ginny Weasley à part entière, et non en tant que petite sœur de l'un de ses six frères. Ah si, il y avait eu bien l'année passée, mais avec les Mangemorts dans l'école, ce n'était pas vraiment une année « tranquille ». Cela ne comptait pas vraiment, par conséquent.

Cette année, plus aucun de ses frères n'était scolarisé. Ron, le plus jeune des six, avait accepté l'offre du Ministère, et obtenu ses ASPICS sans les passer. L'aubaine, elle n'aurait pas à se le coltiner en classe, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'écoutait rien.

Il avait fallu qu'elle ait quand même une autre présence Weasley au sein de l'école. Et comme si la surveillance d'un seul de ses frères ne suffisait pas à Merlin et Morgane, il avait fallu qu'ils lui envoient les deux plus âgés, les deux plus protecteurs envers elle…

Ainsi, elle était actuellement la digne fille de sa mère vu l'état de colère noire dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les Gryffondor autour d'elle étaient sur la réserve, n'osant lui adresser la parole de peur que la soupape n'explose. Hermione, elle, arborait un petit sourire en coin, retenant son fou rire. Son amie était rouge écarlate, et fulminait dans sa barbe inexistante. La Préfète-en-Chef pouvait la comprendre ; la rouquine avait vu ses frères pendant l'intégralité des vacances d'été – hormis une petite semaine durant laquelle Charlie avait prétexté un retour urgent en Roumanie. Elle l'entendit justement marmonner que sa semaine passée là-bas était sans aucun doute liée à sa future année en tant que Professeur à Poudlard.

Même pendant le discours de la Directrice, Ginny ne décoléra pas. Il y avait un silence royal chez les Gryffondor de septième année, qui n'osaient toujours pas parler, même entre eux. Melissandre avait tenté de demander à Ritchie Coote, un autre Gryffondor de septième année, comme s'étaient passées ses vacances, et Ginny l'avait gratifiée d'un regard noir surpuissant, mettant mal à l'aise son entourage. Hermione leur avait lancé un regard compatissant, étant habituée aux sautes d'humeur de sa meilleure amie.

Elle réussit malgré tout à capter quelques bribes du discours de McGonagall. Elle donna d'ailleurs un coup de coude à son amie lorsque la Directrice annonça le nouveau corps enseignant. Sans surprise, ils retrouvaient le Professeur Binns en Histoire de la Magie, le Professeur Chourave en Botanique, le Professeur Flitwick en Sortilèges, les professeurs Trelawney et Firenze en Divination, le Professeur Sinistra en Astronomie, le Professeur Bibine en Vol, le Professeur Vector en Arithmancie – au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione -, et le Professeur Slughorn en Potions, qui avait accepté de renouveler pour quelques années encore à la mémoire de son ami Dumbledore et des disparus.

Arrivèrent ensuite les noms des nouveaux professeurs, et Hermione sentit Ginny bouillir de rage sur le banc à ses côtés. L'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose annonça que pour lui succéder quelques temps Andromeda Tonks avait accepté son poste, ravie de pouvoir enseigner cet art qu'elle maîtrisait si bien. S'en suivit le nom du Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, le Professeur Hubert Jurus, qui était bien un ancien stagiaire du père de Ginny, comme celle-ci l'avait annoncé.

Puis, elle annonça que Bill Weasley avait répondu positivement à son offre de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au milieu de l'été, ce qui accentua la colère de sa petite sœur.

— Il le sait depuis tout ce temps ? Il se fiche de moi, non, mais il se moque totalement de moi ! tempêta-t-elle.

Enfin, vint le tour du poste de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le Professeur McGonagall apprit à l'ensemble des élèves que Rubeus Hagrid était parti aider son frère géant, Grump, à se faire une place parmi ceux de son espèce encore en vie et restés fidèles à Dumbledore malgré les propositions indécentes du Lord Noir. Ainsi, elle avait proposé ce poste au frère de Bill, Charlie, qui avait déjà montré ses prouesses avec les dragons lors de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quatre ans auparavant, et qui s'occupait d'eux à longueur de temps en Roumanie.

— Souhaitons la bienvenue à nos nouveaux Professeurs ! applaudit Minerva.

La Grande Salle s'emplit une nouvelle fois d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La famille Weasley était connue maintenant pour être une de celles qui avait permis au Survivant de détruire définitivement Lord Voldemort. Les élèves étaient fiers d'avoir pour Professeurs deux d'entre eux. Tous, sauf une. Ginny désapprouvait. Non pas qu'elle pensa que ses frères étaient incompétents, loin de là. Ils avaient visiblement omis de lui en parler pendant les vacances.

— Maintenant, régalez-vous, termina alors la Directrice en tapant dans ses mains.

Hermione entendit sans peine les exclamations surprises des première année devant l'apparition des mets sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Elle-même s'étonnait toujours de voir tous ces plats préparés avec autant de soin par les Elfes de Maison. Elle repensa d'ailleurs à son association, qu'elle avait créée quatre ans auparavant. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes (SALE) avait pour vocation de dénoncer le traitement infligé aux Elfes de Maison, que la jeune femme considérait comme de l'injustice à leur égard. Elle ne trouvait pas normal de demander à des créatures magiques de servir aveuglément les humains pour les petites choses du quotidien. Elle s'était mise, pendant sa cinquième année à tricoter des petits habits pour les elfes travaillant à Poudlard. Elle avait fini par découvrir le petit stratagème de son ami Dobby : comme cela offensait ses congénères lorsqu'ils découvraient les habits et qu'ils arrêtaient de travailler, le petit elfe, qui était un bon ami du Trio d'Or, venait les ramasser en cachette. La jeune fille lui en avait parlé durant sa sixième année, et Dobby lui avait expliqué que les elfes ne prenaient pas bien son geste, ne souhaitant pas être libérés de Poudlard, où ils étaient du reste très bien traités. Dobby le lui avait attesté, lui indiquant sans le lui dire directement qu'il n'avait pas eu de très bons maîtres, en parlant de la famille Malefoy. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas recommencer à leur tricoter des vêtements, mais en sa mémoire, elle s'était promis cette année de passer régulièrement dans les cuisines du château pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

oOo

Hermione discutait avec Melissandre de l'été de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était allée en France avec ses parents pendant deux semaines, et se vantait du bronzage qu'elle arborait en ce début d'année scolaire. La Préfète-en-Chef faisait de gros efforts pour s'intéresser à la conversation, devant s'intégrer à sa nouvelle promotion. Ginny, de son côté, discutait Quidditch avec Ritchie et d'autres, étant la Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour cette année. Ses camarades lui demandaient si elle avait déjà une idée de qui elle sélectionnerait pour faire partie de l'équipe. Elle profitait des moments où ils se chamaillaient afin de démontrer oralement leurs capacités pour revenir sur le sujet qui allait très certainement la tracasser un moment : ses deux frères aînés.

Alors que Ginny s'était remise à maudire l'existence de ses frères auprès d'Hermione, celle-ci laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la table des Professeurs. Bill était en grande discussion avec Andromeda Tonks et Horace Slughorn, sur un sujet qui avait l'air de les passionner tous les trois. Son regard finit par s'accrocher à deux yeux bleu océan. Leur propriétaire, Charlie Weasley, paraissait la sonder d'un air amusé. La réaction de sa sœur assise à côté de la jeune femme ne lui avait sans doute pas échappé, expliquant le petit sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione se sentait happée par le regard du rouquin. Elle ne put cependant empêcher une nouvelle fois ses pensées de dériver au moment où elle l'avait croisé dans la salle de bain qu'elle croyait inoccupée. Elle se souvint du contact de sa peau, encore légèrement humide, puisqu'il se trouvait alors seulement vêtu de sa serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle sentit ses joues devenir écarlate, et le malaise prendre place en elle. Pourtant, elle décida de soutenir son regard coûte que coûte. Il lui sembla alors que Charlie remarqua ses joues rougies, et que son sourire, toujours moqueur, s'était élargi. Elle ne put toutefois prolonger cette entrevue silencieuse, la tornade rousse à ses côtés la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

— Herm, tu m'écoutes ?

— Hein ? Oui, bien sûr. Je… Je me disais justement que je trouvais étrange que Charlie ne t'ait rien dit. Après tout, tu es sa petite sœur adorée, se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse.

— Oui ! Et Bill aussi ! Je voulais être tranquille, sans frère insupportable sur le dos… Non pas que je n'aime pas Bill et Charlie, loin de là, mais ils sont étouffants ! J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux et à avoir de bonnes notes toute l'année, sinon tu peux être certaine qu'ils seront pires que Maman… Tu m'aideras, dis ?

— Bien entendu Gin.

— Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça…

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie se mette en tête qu'avec Charlie… Non, il n'y avait strictement rien avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés inopinément dans la salle de bain qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose. Même si, au fond d'elle-même, cela n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Charlie était loin d'être laid, et avait plutôt de beaux atouts. Elle se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il était Professeur à Poudlard. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple et elle s'était promis que cette année, elle ne transgresserait pas les règles de l'école. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez fait avec Harry et Ron…

oOo

Le reste du repas s'était déroulé plus calmement. Ritchie et deux autres garçons de leur Maison avaient relancé Ginny sur le Quidditch, concernant cette fois-ci les Harpies de Holyhead. La rouquine ne s'arrêtait plus dès qu'il s'agissait de son équipe fétiche. Sa colère s'était quelque peu dissipée, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était que momentané. Dès lors qu'elle croiserait l'un ou l'autre – si ce n'était les deux ensemble -, la tornade serait de retour, et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un Chauve-Furie ou deux…

Une fois le dîner terminé, Hermione avait réuni les première année de Gryffondor, pour les mener à la Salle commune. Elle avait missionné les deux autres Préfets de sa Maison de veiller à ce que tout le monde ait bien son emploi du temps et ne s'égare pas dès le premier soir en regagnant la tour au septième étage. Elle soupçonnait Peeves d'avoir placé divers pièges un peu partout dans l'école pour piéger le plus rapidement possible des élèves malencontreux.

— Bien, les première année, suivez-moi ! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour être certaine d'être entendue.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall de l'école, puis vers les escaliers magiques.

— Sachez que les escaliers de l'école sont ensorcelés et font à leur guise. S'ils décident de bouger alors que vous êtes déjà dessus, il vous faudra faire un détour à coup sûr, expliqua-t-elle à la vingtaine de première année qui la suivait. Faites attention surtout.

Mais ce soir, les escaliers étaient de bonne grâce, puisqu'ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque la Préfète-en-Chef guida les première année jusqu'au septième étage. Ceux-ci étaient tout essoufflés arrivés en haut, et furent ravis lorsque leur aînée s'arrêta devant un immense portrait. Celui-ci représentait une dame forte en chair, portant une robe assez grotesque et chantant à tue-tête.

— Oh, c'est elle alors que nous entendons depuis plusieurs étages ? demanda la jeune Mafalda d'une petite voix.

— Oui, et cela risque arriver plus souvent que vous ne le pensez… C'est son passe-temps favori. Sachez que c'est la Grosse Dame qui garde l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Pour pouvoir y pénétrer, il vous faudra lui donner le bon mot de passe. Comme ceci, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le portrait. Leo haliaeetus, prononça-t-elle clairement.

\- Laaaaaaaaaa, oui, bon, d'accord, je fus tranquille pendant l'été ! répondit la Grosse Dame sur un ton chantant.

Et le portrait pivota, sous des « oh » de surprise, laissant apparaître le restreint couloir menant à l'antre des lions d'or.

\- Allez-y, entrez, ce sera votre maison pour les sept années à venir, dit alors Hermione en souriant.

oOo

Etait à présent venue l'heure de la première ronde de l'année pour Hermione en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Elle venait de débriefer avec Ginny de son entrevue avec Minerva, et sa meilleure amie s'était inquiétée de la savoir seule dans le château avec Nott pour la soirée.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il est du même genre que moi à prendre ses tâches très au sérieux. Et puis, c'est un fait, il n'était pas dans toutes ces magouilles prônant Voldemort, malgré son paternel.

— Certes, mais il reste un Serpentard. C'est vil et rusé, un Serpentard. Même le Choixpeau le dit !

— La Directrice ne l'aurait pas choisi pour rien, et je t'ai dit qu'il avait été approuvé par Rogue et Dumbledore. Je te promets que cela se passera bien. A mon avis, cela va plus être ennuyeux à mourir qu'autre chose, il n'est pas du genre loquace. Je te raconterai en rentrant si tu ne dors pas !

— Je ne compte pas dormir !

Hermione tourna les talons non sans rire aux éclats et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

oOo

— Nott, le salua Hermione dans le Hall de Poudlard.

— Granger. Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par nous appeler par nos prénoms, étant donné que nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble tout au long de l'année, suggéra Théodore. Ce serait déjà plus… cordial.

La jeune femme le regarda en biais. « C'est vil et rusé, un Serpentard » résonnait la voix de Ginny. Quel coup préparait-il ?

— Rassure-toi, Hermione, insista-t-il en prononçant son prénom, il n'y a pas de coup fourré. J'estime seulement que pour débuter l'année nous pourrions repartir sur de bonnes bases. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment détestés.

Elle soupira. Il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas Malefoy qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais Théodore Nott. Un jeune homme avec bien plus de cervelle que le blondinet décoloré qui avait passé sa scolarité à l'insulter.

— Très bien, Théodore. Je ne suis pas contre. On démarre notre ronde ?

— C'est parti.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle de classe numéro onze, dans laquelle le Professeur Firenze enseignait la Divination. Elle avait été aménagée pour le centaure lorsqu'il avait rejoint le corps professoral à la demande de Dumbledore.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient d'arpenter trois étages dans un silence des plus religieux – Hermione ne s'était pas trompée quand elle l'avait décrit comme très peu loquace – la jeune femme lui fit part de sa rencontre avec Peeves après leur entrevue dans le bureau de la Directrice.

— Peeves est venu me trouver alors que je rejoignais la Grande Salle après être sortie du bureau de McGonagall, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ce fichu fantôme ? s'étonna Nott.

— Lui-même. Il a promis de faire de notre vie un enfer. Enfin, tu le connais, il ne l'a pas dit ouvertement…

— Tu penses qu'il a déjà préparé des sales coups ?

— Fort probable, soupira la jeune femme. Même si nous n'avons terminé la reconstruction du château il y a seulement une semaine, cela lui a laissé le temps de réaliser quelques farces de très mauvais goût. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu nous embêter pendant les travaux…

— Etant à Serpentard, j'en toucherai deux mots au Baron Sanglant, même si je suis persuadé qu'il est déjà alerte le concernant, répondit Nott.

— Je n'en doute pas. Merci en tout cas.

— Il doit être déçu qu'il n'y ait plus Harry Potter au château.

— Figure-toi que c'est la première chose qu'il m'a demandée !

Théodore lâcha un rire espiègle. Hermione sourit, il n'était pas très expressif, mais au moins, elle notait qu'il faisait un effort de communication. Finalement, à première vue, il n'avait pas l'air si terrible… Et comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, il n'était pas comme Malefoy.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour effectuer leur ronde. A la fin, ils n'avaient trouvé que deux élèves de cinquième année dehors, un Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle, en train de batifoler au détour d'un couloir au quatrième étage. Ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à un avertissement, mais Hermione et Théodore avaient insisté sur le fait que c'était un « cadeau » qu'ils leur faisaient, vu que c'était la rentrée. Ils étaient prévenus que la prochaine fois, des points seraient retirés à leurs Maisons, voire une retenue si cela se répétait un peu trop souvent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage, le Serpentard insista pour raccompagner Hermione jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, invoquant la galanterie. Peu habituée, elle le remercia et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Elle attendit néanmoins qu'il soit sorti de son champ de vision pour murmurer le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

— Leo haliaeetus.

Elle entra ensuite dans la Salle Commune et découvrit Ginny qui l'attendait patiemment, confortablement installée dans l'un des vieux canapés.

— Alors ? demanda la rouquine.

— Vois par toi-même, je suis en vie, taquina la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Je vois ça. Ça a été ?

— Seulement deux élèves hors de leurs dortoirs, répondit Hermione. Julian Estéban de Poufsouffle, et Ella Morgenstern de Serdaigle. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup se voir pendant l'été. Nous ne leur avons fait qu'un rappel, nous les avons prévenus que la prochaine fois, il y aurait sanction.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. Et, attends, « nous » ?

— Oui, Théodore, l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, tu sais, le mec de Serpentard… et moi. Ça donne donc « nous » au pluriel.

— Tu joues sur les mots Herm…

— Il a été très cordial si tu veux tout savoir… dit Hermione avec un sourire. Il souhaite repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il n'est pas méchant. Il est très peu loquace comme je te l'ai dit. J'ai brisé le silence en lui parlant de ma rencontre avec Peeves…

— Oh, qu'en a-t-il pensé ?

— Il va en parler au Baron Sanglant. Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, même si à mon avis le mal est déjà fait.

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait été à Poudlard l'année passée, et elle n'avait pas entendu parler de Peeves… Il avait, du coup, des mauvais coups à rattraper, au plus grand désespoir des élèves, fantômes et professeurs de Poudlard.

oOo

La première semaine de cours d'Hermione et Ginny avait été pour le moins chargée. Les cours avaient repris de plus belle, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle avait retrouvé avec joie l'endroit qu'elle préférait à Poudlard : la Bibliothèque. Elle y allait dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, surtout en fin de journée, pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme des ASPICS et revoir encore et encore les sujets actuels des cours.

Elle y allait souvent avec Luna et Ginny, qui fuyait ses frères comme la peste. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient à mourir de rire s'ils ne se résumaient qu'à la tête et au regard que réservaient la cadette des Weasley à ce pauvre Bill. Au contraire de Charlie, il avait tenté de braver la tempête Ginny pour lui donner des explications – explications bien entendu rejetées par la principale intéressée.

Ses cours étaient tout de même intéressants, et Ginny avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son frère était loin d'être mauvais pédagogue. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Harry, ce à quoi Hermione répondait que c'était de la mauvaise foi après la non-divulgation de son arrivée à Poudlard. Durant cette semaine, ils avaient revu les bases de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, notamment le Patronus, que la plupart des élèves maîtrisait depuis les cours de l'Armée de Dumbledore sous le court – mais douloureux – règne de Dolorès Ombrage.

Les cours de Botanique avaient été les plus sympathiques de la semaine, puisque les filles avaient retrouvé leur ami Neville, qui n'avait pu cacher sa joie lui aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs dû être rappelé à l'ordre gentiment par le Professeur Chourave, qui avait tout de même admis que cette promotion de septième année était l'une des plus agréables.

Les élèves avaient également découvert que leur Professeur de Métamorphose, Andromeda Tonks, n'était pas aussi stricte que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Il fallait dire qu'elle était attendrie par la présence constante de son adorable petit-fils, Teddy Lupin, qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation d'emmener à Poudlard avec elle, étant sa seule famille encore en vie. C'était la raison pour laquelle Bill et elle étaient arrivés en retard lors de la Répartition. Fleur avait gardé Teddy avec Victoire, leur fille, le temps que les choses se calment et reprennent leur cours. Bill avait donc accompagné le petit et sa grand-mère à l'école de sorcellerie, afin de les aider à s'installer. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient empressées de demander la permission à leur Professeur d'aller voir le bébé, dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur à l'image de ceux de sa défunte mère.

Les cours d'Andromeda valaient ceux de Minerva McGonagall, ce qui rassura quelque peu la Préfète-en-Chef, qui avait peur de ne pas retrouver le niveau de cours qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout.

Les autres cours s'étaient déroulés exactement comme Hermione s'y attendait. Elle avait retrouvé le Professeur Vector avec joie, à qui elle avait déjà demandé des exercices supplémentaires.

Ils avaient bien entendu eu Potions avec le Professeur Slughorn, qui avait déjà fixé la date de sa première petite soirée élitiste… A laquelle Hermione se retrouvait malgré elle invitée d'honneur. Ginny s'était esclaffée lorsque leur Professeur l'avait nommée ainsi, jusqu'au moment où elle-même s'était retrouvée logée à la même enseigne, provoquant les moqueries de ses camarades.

Hermione et Ginny avaient pris leur rythme avec les rondes qu'elles devaient effectuer en binôme. Théodore se montrait assez sympathique, et Hermione appréciait finalement sa compagnie la plupart du temps silencieuse.

Au bout d'une semaine, Charlie avait fini par se présenter de lui-même à Ginny, alors qu'elle se trouvait assise sur l'un des bancs longeant le Lac Noir, avec Neville, Hermione et Luna. Il s'était dit prêt à recevoir ses foudres. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il s'était ramassé un flot d'injures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des amis de Ginny, qui ne connaissaient pas la majorité des mots qu'elle avait employés. Charlie avait alors plaidé coupable, ne tentant même pas de se justifier. Il avait seulement « oublié » d'en parler à sa famille… et avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère, tout comme Ron en deuxième année, qui était arrivée fort heureusement pour lui directement dans ses appartements.

Une fois que sa cadette se fut radoucie, Charlie leur expliqua qu'il ne logeait pas dans la cabane de Hagrid, mais que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait fait préparer des appartements au troisième étage, non loin de la Salle des Trophées. Il ne se trouvait qu'un étage au-dessus de son frère, qui habitait les appartements attenant à la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sa sœur lui demanda si ses dragons roumains n'allaient pas trop lui manquer pendant cette année. Charlie lui rétorqua qu'ils lui manquaient déjà, mais que c'était pour lui une occasion en or pour rester près de sa famille vu la période difficile qu'ils avaient à traverser, et que ce serait pour au moins un an. Hagrid n'avait pas donné de date de retour à la Directrice, souhaitant prendre du temps pour lui après avoir souffert entre les mains du Lord Noir. Il comptait aussi faire un tour en France, pas loin de l'école de Beauxbâtons, pour passer voir Madame Maxime, qu'il avait revue au mariage de Bill et Fleur pendant l'été mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

Les trois amis pouffèrent en se remémorant le slow qu'ils avaient dansé tous les deux au bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hagrid n'étant qu'un demi-géant, sa cavalière le dépassait encore d'une tête et demi, et il avait eu les mains quelque peu baladeuses.

Charlie les laissa sur ces entrefaites, prétextant du travail à faire pour préparer ses prochains cours. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée, non sans un regard appuyé pour Hermione, pendant que sa petite sœur parlait déjà de demander l'autorisation pour organiser à nouveau un bal de Noël à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! ça avance doucement, mais sûrement ;)**

 **Ginny n'est pas spécialement heureuse d'avoir de nouveau ses frères à Poudlard, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ahah ! Et Hermione commence son année de Préfète-en-Chef très studieusement, respectant bien ses fonctions ;)**

 **Que pensez-vous du fait que ce cher Théodore soit Préfet-en-Chef lui aussi ?**

 **J'attends avec impatience de lire vos réactions dans les commentaires !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 :) et bon weekend à vous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly : merci pour ta review. Oui ça promet d'être une année intéressante avec deux "nouveaux" Weasley à Poudlard ahah ! A bientôt j'espère :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à tous !**

 **J'étais impatiente de vous publier ce quatrième chapitre ! Pourquoi me direz-vous... Vous verrez bien :P Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Il a plutôt bien plu à ma bêta, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Merci à ma bêta Azzarine d'ailleurs, de repasser derrière mes étourderies ! Et merci à vous qui venez lire et surtout me partager vos impressions après lecture :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

La Bibliothèque avait toujours été un refuge pour Hermione depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle s'y trouvait d'ailleurs en compagnie de Luna, pour plancher sur un devoir assez pointu de potions. Le Professeur Slughorn leur avait demandé de faire un parchemin d'au moins dix pages sur le Felix Felicis, sa composition, les détails importants de sa préparation – plutôt difficile –, et ses effets. Il souhaitait leur faire revoir en ce mois de septembre les bases du programme de sixième année, estimant que c'était nécessaire après les derniers événements.

Hermione avait trouvé l'idée de leur Professeur de Potions plutôt bonne, car même si elle avait révisé ses cours de sixième année entre deux moments de reconstruction du château, elle s'estimait en retard. Elle avait toujours en tête les ASPICS de la fin d'année, et voulait prendre de l'avance sur le programme de septième année.

Et puis, cela lui permettait d'échapper quelques instants aux effroyables inventions des Weasley. Les élèves s'étaient visiblement déchaînés lors de leurs achats de rentrée dans la boutique de ses amis. Elle l'avait pressenti dans le train, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle en était même venue à se demander si George et Ron ne les avaient pas missionnés pour lui mener la vie dure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef. Elle imaginait bien George dire que vu qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, il lui fallait des remplaçants, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait plus la menace du Lord Noir sur leurs têtes.

Ainsi, lors de sa dernière ronde en compagnie de Théodore Nott, les deux Préfets-en-Chef avaient surpris deux élèves de troisième année de Poufsouffle en train d'installer un marécage portable au milieu du couloir du cinquième étage. Vingt points chacun leur avaient été retirés, d'autant plus que le marécage avait commencé à s'étendre à la salle de bain des Préfets. Hermione et son homologue de Serpentard avaient dû batailler ferme pour le faire disparaître complètement, sous l'écho lointain du rire de Peeves, qui était apparemment dans le coup…

Hermione soupira, et secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Le soir-même, elle repartait faire sa ronde, et ce n'était pas en laissant son esprit se dissiper qu'elle allait réussir à terminer son parchemin.

oOo

Vingt-et-une heure. La Préfète-en-Chef était fin prête à partir faire sa ronde. Vêtue de sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de sa maison, elle se leva du fauteuil qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'occuper dans la salle commune depuis sa première année. Elle salua Ginny et se dirigea vers l'envers du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dévalait les marches en direction du Hall du château. Sa routine reprenait, entre les cours, ses responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef et ses amis, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Hermione, la salua son homologue arrivé avant elle au point de rencontre.

— Théodore. Nous devrions changer nos habitudes de ronde, je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse délibérément avoir parce que nous faisons le même chemin à chaque fois.

— Tu n'as pas tort, répondit le Serpentard. Commençons par le cinquième étage, il y a un passage secret par ici.

Hermione leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un passage secret menant au cinquième étage. En y réfléchissant, elle ne connaissait que ceux indiqués sur la carte du Maraudeur. Théodore venait d'attiser sa curiosité : comment avait-il pu avoir connaissance d'un tel passage secret ?

Remarquant le soudain intérêt visuel que lui portait la jeune femme, celui-ci eut un léger sourire. Il savait très bien qu'une fois arrivés au cinquième étage, quand elle aurait bien observé le passage secret emprunté, il croulerait sous une avalanche de questions. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'un des rares tableaux du Hall de Poudlard, représentant un homme rondouillard affalé sur un sofa en pleine lecture. Théodore frappa trois coups sur le tableau, pour signifier leur présence. L'homme leva un œil de son livre, les jaugea avec condescendance, puis se leva et consentit à ouvrir le passage non sans rouspéter. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air habitué à être dérangé.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit tunnel. Hermione suivait son guide toujours en silence, mais ne cessait d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Ils gravissaient l'escalier du passage secret vitesse grand V. Malgré tout, elle remarqua quelques recoins sur les côtés des marches. La Préfète était intriguée, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et, notamment, elle se demandait bien quel enchantement permettait de faire accélérer le pas aux utilisateurs du raccourci. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », ils se retrouvèrent au dos d'un deuxième tableau. De la même manière que devant le premier, Théodore toqua à nouveau trois fois et le tableau se déplaça pour laisser les occupants du couloir s'en extirper.

— Nous y sommes, dit alors Théodore.

— Je suppose que les trois coups portés à chaque tableau sont importants, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Hermione.

— Perspicace. Je suis tout de même étonné que tu ne connaisses pas tous les secrets du château…

— Je ne me souviens pas qu'un quelconque ouvrage mentionne ce passage, se défendit la jeune femme. Sinon, tu te doutes bien que j'aurais su qu'il se trouvait là.

— Chacun ses sources.

— L'utilises-tu depuis longtemps ? Il aurait été fort utile en cinquième et sixième années pour mes rondes. Et aussi pour l'an dernier…

— A toutes fins utiles, il a servi pendant la Bataille Finale si c'est ce à quoi tu faisais référence.

— Oh…

— Mais pas que, reprit Theodore C'est toujours bien d'avoir son intimité en tant qu'adolescent, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

— Hum…

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

Sa réaction fit rire franchement le Serpentard, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le vit s'esclaffer de cette façon. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le Théodore des années précédentes, plutôt renfermé et taciturne. Elle avait craint le Serpentard lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'ils officieraient ensemble, pensant qu'il partageait les idées véhiculées par Voldemort, et ce malgré les mots du Professeur McGonagall en début d'année. Néanmoins, elle se rendait compte que son ancien professeur de Métamorphose avait raison, et elle fut soulagée quelque part. Elle ne craignait rien en sa présence, contrairement à l'an passé où côtoyer un Serpentard l'aurait sûrement menée à sa perte.

Reprenant contenance malgré la mine amusée qu'affichait son homologue, qui avait bien compris que le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise, Hermione se mit à arpenter le couloir du cinquième étage, épiant le moindre mouvement d'élèves ayant décidé d'enfreindre le couvre-feu.

oOo

La soirée avait été plutôt calme. Ils avaient redescendu les étages un par un, laissant le sixième et le septième pour la fin de la ronde. Arrivés au premier étage, un bruit étrange les fit s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent, et attendirent quelques instants. Le bruit s'intensifia.

— C'est comme si le château était cambriolé, chuchota Hermione.

— Je pense que ça vient de là, indiqua Théodore.

Baguettes en main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Arrivés devant la salle de Métamorphose, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : deux élèves sans robe de sorcier étaient postés autour de l'un des coffres situé à côté de l'entrée de la salle de classe. Le coffre était ouvert, et quelque chose semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Les deux élèves pouffaient, et ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que les deux Préfets-en-Chef se tenaient derrière eux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

La voix d'Hermione porta dans le couloir et surprit les deux plus jeunes qui se tournèrent vers eux la mine effarée.

— Tu avais dit qu'à cette heure-ci ils étaient déjà passés au premier étage ! commença l'un.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre ? demanda Théodore.

— Rien, rien, dit le deuxième en fermant précipitamment le coffre.

— A quelle maison appartenez-vous ? demanda Hermione fermement.

Pas de réponse. Théodore fronça les sourcils, et détailla les deux élèves.

— Je crains d'avoir la réponse, ce sont des première année de Serpentard. Sans leurs robes de sorcier. Je répète une dernière fois ma question : qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, et le plus petit des deux souleva alors le couvercle du coffre. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient prêts à agir, et lorsque ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre se présenta prêt à fuir, la jeune femme lui lança un petrificus totalus.

— C'est un niffleur, dit Théodore en s'approchant.

— Vous avez introduit un niffleur dans l'école ? intervint Hermione. Dans quel but ?

— On cherchait un trésor et…

— Dix points en moins chacun pour avoir outrepassé le couvre-feu, lâcha alors le Serpentard. Et vous irez faire une heure de retenue avec ce cher Monsieur Rusard d'ici la semaine prochaine. Demain, vous irez expliquer au Professeur Slughorn comment et pourquoi vous avez introduit un niffleur à Poudlard.

— Non, s'il vous plaît ! gémirent les deux coupables.

— Hermione, je vais les raccompagner dans leur dortoir pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas de détour, annonça alors Nott.

— Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? demanda sa camarade.

— Non ça ira. Je m'occuperai de terminer la ronde dans les cachots et je repasserai dans le Hall avant de te rejoindre au sixième si tu veux.

— Ne t'embête pas, je termine le haut en remontant à ma tour, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Théodore hocha la tête, puis ramassa le niffleur, le mit sous son bras et enjoignit les deux plus jeunes de sa maison à le suivre pour retourner au dortoir. La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait bien vu dans le Poudlard Express que les première année étaient sacrément dissipés, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils leur en feraient voir autant.

Hermione termina ensuite sa ronde, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, son regard s'attarda sur l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle décida de monter y faire un tour.

En haut, elle s'assit et profita de la vue du ciel qui s'offrait à elle. Il était clair, et laissait entrevoir l'intégralité des constellations. Le calme et l'air frais de la soirée lui faisaient un bien fou. Pourtant, ce lieu était propice aux souvenirs, puisque c'était ici même qu'à la fin de sa sixième année, Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient rassemblés après la mort du Professeur Dumbledore. Cela n'avait pas été un moment facile, tous souffrant de cette perte et de la violation de leur école par les Mangemorts. Harry leur avait fait part de sa volonté de continuer ce que son précepteur avait commencé, et leur avait confié qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard pour sa septième et ultime année. La réaction de ses amis avait été unanime : il ne mènerait pas son combat seul.

De toute façon, Dumbledore mort et l'école prise par les Mangemorts, Hermione savait qu'en tant que née-moldue cela aurait été qu'erreur et folie de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle n'y aurait pas été en sécurité. Quant à Ronald, même étant de sang pur, il faisait partie des ennemis prioritaires à abattre, à l'instar de ses deux meilleurs amis. Poudlard n'était plus sûr pour eux, et ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour obtenir un monde meilleur, qu'ils en fassent ou non partie.

La nostalgie venait de gagner la jeune femme. Non pas que d'être sur le qui-vive tout le temps et menacée par une horde de Mangemorts assoiffés lui manquait, mais ses deux meilleurs amis, eux, lui manquaient. Leur complicité et leur présence au château faisaient partie d'elle. Même si ces premières semaines à Poudlard s'étaient passées pour le mieux, ils lui manquaient terriblement. D'autant qu'en plus sa très courte relation avec Ron avait mis à mal leur amitié et qu'elle sentait qu'une gêne persistait entre eux. Pour preuve, elle n'avait reçu que des lettres de Harry depuis la rentrée, pas une seule de Ron. Elle se doutait qu'avec la boutique il devait être débordé, mais elle persistait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Hermione soupira. La situation finirait par s'arranger, et puis elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien sans faille de Ginny et Luna.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un gravir les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

— Flûte, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Rusard, chuchota-t-elle.

Bien qu'étant Préfète-en-Chef, elle savait que le concierge ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle aurait beau protester en indiquant que c'était son soir de ronde et qu'elle veillait juste à ce qu'aucun élève ne traîne dans la tour d'Astronomie, il trouverait une punition à lui donner. Elle retint sa respiration, les pas de l'intrus se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa baguette quand…

— Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

— Charlie ? osa-t-elle.

— Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ? demanda le rouquin.

— Non, mais ça aurait très bien pu être Rusard et Miss Teigne.

La jeune femme se remit à respirer normalement. Il lui avait fait peur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ait l'idée d'aller en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à une heure pareille. Alors que le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques finissait de gravir les marches, elle retourna s'asseoir, ne souhaitant pas arrêter là sa contemplation des constellations.

— Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier cet endroit… dit alors Charlie avec un sourire.

— Mmh. Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui ça m'arrive de temps à autre. Ça me permet de penser au calme, et de prendre l'air.

— Alors que tu es tout le temps dehors ? sourit-elle.

— C'est différent, être entouré d'élèves bruyants ce n'est pas vraiment reposant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la Roumanie, répondit-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Une légère brise venait de lui frôler la peau et la trouva apaisante.

— Que venais-tu faire ici si tard élève de septième année ? questionna alors le jeune homme.

— Et bien, Professeur, insista-t-elle en prononçant ce mot, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air et de penser. Ça m'a rappelé pas mal de souvenirs, et je savais que si je n'y montais pas je n'arriverais pas m'endormir. Alors à la fin de ma ronde, je suis venue m'asseoir ici.

— Et tu as pensé.

— Bien vu.

— L'endroit était plutôt bien choisi.

Hermione se doutait qu'il savait que la tour d'Astronomie était chargée d'histoire pour elle. Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui en parler. Elle ne souhaitait pas remuer une nouvelle fois le couteau dans la plaie ; sa cicatrice sur l'avant-bras ne lui rappelait que trop bien les supplices qu'elle avait endurés.

Ils restèrent assis là à regarder les étoiles sans rien dire un moment, quand Charlie finit par rompre le silence.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de mon imbécile de petit frère depuis le début de l'année ? demanda-t-il.

— Absolument pas. Ginny pense que c'est normal, il est plutôt lent à la détente, c'est déjà bien qu'il se soit excusé avant que nous prenions le train pour Poudlard.

— Mon frère est un idiot, dit Charlie en riant.

— Il est surtout très maladroit, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête.

— Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. On ne sait pas de qui il tient dans la famille, mais il perd pied dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments.

— Ose me dire que tu n'as pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ! s'exclama Hermione.

— La quoi ?

La jeune femme fut soudainement prise d'un fou rire, sous l'œil effaré de Charlie qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle se tenait les côtes, c'était nerveux elle le savait.

— Et tu me demandes de qui Ronald tient… ?

Elle se remit à rire à gorge déployée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cuillère ?

Hermione essuya les petites larmes qui tentaient de sortir de ses yeux tellement elle riait, et finit par se calmer.

— Ton frère n'est doué ni dans l'expression de ses sentiments, ni dans la compréhension de ceux des autres, répondit la Gryffondor. Et il s'avère qu'une fois, alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que nous racontions avec Harry, je lui ai dit qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

— Redoutable réplique, qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre non plus, s'amusa Charlie.

— Et j'en connais maintenant un autre, s'esclaffa à nouveau la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Eh, ce n'est pas beau de se moquer ouvertement d'un Professeur !

— Professeur qui use de sa position parce qu'il ne trouve aucune réplique face à une « élève de septième année », lui répondit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— Toutes les méthodes sont bonnes contre la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils restèrent encore assis quelques dizaines de minutes, profitant de la paix que leur offrait la nuit. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, particulièrement de Poudlard et des cours que dispensait le frère de Ron. Il était plutôt fier de la façon dont il menait les cours alors qu'il n'avait jamais été préparé à enseigner. Il avait confié à la jeune femme que le Professeur McGonagall l'avait particulièrement aidé à organiser ses cours de façon pragmatique avant la rentrée, et qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle n'hésitait pas à l'aider dès qu'il lui en faisait la demande.

Charlie n'était pas quelqu'un qui manquait d'assurance – il fallait avoir une sacrée personnalité pour pouvoir dresser des dragons et partir si loin de sa famille en terre inconnue. Pour autant, il était assez solitaire, et être professeur à Poudlard lui permettait de développer son sens de la communication. Il ne pouvait pas être bourrin avec ses élèves – même si, Hermione s'en souvenait, le faux Maugrey-Fol-Œil ne s'était pas gêné –, ni être trop effacé, au risque de se faire avaler tout cru par ses classes, même si son physique lui permettait de s'imposer assez facilement. Il était assez grand, et bien bâti, puisque son passé de dragonnier lui avait demandé des efforts physiques plutôt conséquents.

Hermione se surprit à laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur Charlie. La lune éclairait ses traits et lui donnait un air mystérieux qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

En détaillant le haut de son corps, elle se souvint de leur courte entrevue à l'entrée de la salle de bain du Terrier à la fin de l'été. Le rouge commença à lui monter aux joues quand elle repensa aux muscles saillants contre lesquels elle s'était heurtée. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et quand l'objet de ses tourments se tourna vers elle, elle remercia Merlin qu'il fasse trop sombre pour qu'il puisse discerner la couleur écarlate de ses joues.

— Hermione ?

— Oui ?

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu… ?

— Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire l'année prochaine, répéta Charlie.

— Pour tout t'avouer je n'en sais encore rien, soupira la jeune sorcière. J'hésite. L'école de Magistrature Magique m'intéresserait beaucoup. Dans le même temps, je sais qu'il y a le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose, Androméda n'ayant accepté que temporairement pour dépanner l'école. Mais je ne sais pas, j'aimerais faire autre chose avant de venir enseigner. Découvrir le monde, toucher à d'autres domaines. On m'a proposé un poste au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. C'est un sujet qui m'a toujours passionnée, peut-être parce qu'il me permettrait de continuer à défendre les intérêts de la SALE que j'avais créée pendant ma quatrième année.

Hermione remarqua soudain que Charlie la regardait avec intérêt, et fit une pause dans son récit. Elle s'était peut-être encore emballée concernant la SALE et ses ambitions.

— Oui, j'en avais entendu parler à la maison, finit-il par répondre. Fred et George n'arrêtaient pas de râler parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas y adhérer, prétextant…

— Que les elfes étaient trop heureux de travailler à Poudlard, oui, je sais… acheva Hermione. J'ai entendu cette phrase tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur !

Ils rirent ensemble, malgré l'évocation du défunt frère de Charlie. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione frissonna, il lui proposa de lui passer sa chemise.

— Non, ne t'embête pas, je vais retourner à mon dortoir. Il commence à se faire tard et il faut que je dorme.

— Je te raccompagne alors.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Ils se levèrent et descendirent les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie, puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

— Ah, ce bon vieux tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle chante toujours aussi mal j'espère ? chuchota Charlie pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres et risquer de réveiller tout le château.

— A ton avis ? C'est une catastrophe, mais c'est habituel, sourit Hermione en retour. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, c'était très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

— Tu ne discutes pas avec ma sœur ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

— Bien sûr que si, mais discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, voyons.

— Dans ce cas, c'était avec plaisir. Si jamais tu as besoin de discuter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, fais-moi signe.

— J'y songerai. Bonne nuit Charlie.

— Bonne nuit Hermione. Et, il doit être minuit passé alors : joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Oh, merci beaucoup.

oOo

La Préfète-en-Chef avait un sourire niais collé aux lèvres en entrant dans la salle commune après sa ronde. Cela l'avait touchée qu'il ait pensé à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs à quel moment il avait pu apprendre – et surtout pour quelle raison il avait retenu – sa date d'anniversaire. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que sa meilleure amie l'attendrait, bien installée dans un des fauteuils au coin du feu.

— C'est qu'elle a duré, ta ronde ! s'exclama aussitôt Ginny.

Aïe. Hermione connaissait Ginny Weasley par cœur, et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer sans rien lui dire.

— Oui, on est tombé sur deux première année de Serpentard qui ont réussi à faire rentrer un niffleur à Poudlard.

— Un niffleur ? T'es pas sérieuse ? Où ça ?

— Devant la salle de Métamorphose, ils le faisaient fouiller l'un des coffres sur le côté. Du coup Théodore les a raccompagnés à leur Salle Commune.

— Et tu l'y as accompagné ?

— Non. Je ne suis pas autorisée à rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

— Et tout ça, ça t'a pris quatre heures ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Etait-elle restée si longtemps que cela dans la tour d'Astronomie ?

— Entre autres, répondit-elle.

— Hermione Jean Granger, prends donc place en face de moi et raconte-moi ce que tu n'oses pas me dire depuis que tu es rentrée en souriant dans la Salle Commune, dit alors Ginny.

— Si tu y tiens…

— Et pas qu'un peu !

— J'étais dans la tour d'Astronomie, commença la Préfète-en-Chef en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de son amie.

— Oh… Tu ressassais l'an dernier, tout ça ?

— Oui. Et à la fin, je n'y étais pas seule. Mais je te connais Ginny Weasley, tu vas te faire des films et t'imaginer une multitude de scénarios improbables et impensables, alors je te stoppe tout de suite : c'était amical, nous avons seulement discuté et ça s'arrête là.

— Oui oui oui, admettons, et c'était qui ?

— Il n'y a pas d'admettons qui tienne, je te jure que c'est vrai, insista Hermione.

— Et c'était qui ? répéta son amie.

— Ton frère.

— Mon frère ? Lequel ?

— Charlie.

Ginny la fixa sans répondre. Hermione retint sa respiration. Qu'est-ce que son amie allait encore s'imaginer ?

— Bon, beh finalement tu vas peut-être bien faire partie de la famille ? s'esclaffa-t-elle alors.

— Ginny ! Je t'ai dit que…

— Ce n'était qu'amical, mais oui mais oui, répondit Ginny en agitant la main. Suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué les regards insistants que mon adorable frère solitaire et empoté te porte ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Allons Hermione, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

— Je t'assure que non, et puis ce soir nous avons seulement discuté, c'était banal.

— Banal au point de te faire sourire comme une bienheureuse ! Alors ? Une explication ?

— Il a seulement pensé à…

— A ?

— Non, rien, oublie.

— Mais suis-je bête, joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! s'écria soudain Ginny en se jetant au cou de son amie.

— Merci, réussit à répondre celle-ci à moitié étouffée par les bras de sa cadette.

— Et dire qu'il y a pensé avant moi, c'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Allons au lit tu veux bien ? demanda plutôt Hermione. Il nous reste une seule journée de cours demain avant le weekend, et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre des notes en Histoire de la Magie.

— Rabat-joie ! grommela Ginny.

— Je ne suis pas Préfète-en-Chef pour rien…

* * *

 **Et ce sera tout pour cette semaine !**

 **ça avance doucement, mais Charlie commence à se montrer un peu plus - bien sûr, c'est sur lui que porte mon pairing :P**

 ** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé_ ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis/impressions !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le cinquième chapitre !**

 **A ce propos, je n'ai toujours pas déterminé le nombre exact de chapitres - il se trouve que, en suivant le plan établi, mes chapitres se ne se retrouvent pas exactement structurés comme je le pensais et... J'en ai déjà rajouté deux à mon nombre de départ lol. L'écriture suit son cours ;)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous, bises !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly : j'ai tendance à préférer Theodore à Drago (pourquoi ? le fait qu'on n'en sache pas beaucoup sur lui doit jouer, et puis on est assez libre de son caractère et de sa vie pendant et après-guerre je trouve). Pour le moment, il n'est pas prévu qu'il fasse une apparition, mais sait-on jamais, Peeves n'était pas prévu, s'est glissé dans mon histoire comme il le voulait, alors il est possible que Drago s'y mette aussi ! ;) Charlie/Hermione à Poudlard, c'est un pari risqué, mais pas impossible :P J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta fidélité et ta review hedbo qui me font bien plaisir !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **C'est vendrediiiii, et donc bientôt le weekend... Je suis exténuée pour ma part mais ma fiction avance bien, soyez sans crainte à ce niveau-là :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos retours de la semaine dernière ! Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, mais l'illustration de cette histoire (faite par Lawliette, merci encore) était issue de ce chapitre :)**

 **Alors, oui, ça avance doucement, mais bon, étant donné qu'on va très certainement dépasser les seize chapitres prévus initialement (j'en ai déjà rajouté au moins un et demi... alors que je ne suis qu'à la moitié de l'histoire !), ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite :P**

 **Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur Facebook sur la page Lealy Fictions, sur laquelle je vous partage chaque semaine le lien du nouveau chapitre entre autres choses :)**

 **Allez trêve de bavardages, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Lealyn**

 **PS : merci à Azzarine pour sa correction !**

* * *

Hermione était tout sourire lorsqu'elle reprit les cours le lundi suivant son anniversaire. Sa scolarité en général lui avait toujours permis de s'épanouir, mais elle avait passé un weekend inoubliable avec ses amis à Pré-au-Lard. En effet, Ginny avait en douce organisé l'après-midi du samedi, et elle avait fait en sorte que Harry et Ron, désormais extérieurs à Poudlard, « ramènent leur fraise », comme elle l'avait si bien signalé à son frère. En bougonnant, il avait rétorqué que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas raté l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie.

La rouquine avait su y faire pour organiser une chouette journée à sa meilleure amie, puisqu'elle avait aussi réussi à obtenir l'autorisation du Professeur McGonagall de manger à Pré-au-Lard le soir et ne rentrer qu'après. La seule condition de la Directrice avait été qu'un professeur soit avec eux au cas où – les souvenirs de l'ère Voldemort étaient encore trop présents dans les esprits. La jeune fille lui avait alors assuré que ses deux grands frères désormais professeurs seraient présents. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu à leur demander plusieurs fois de les chaperonner pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans la famille Weasley, et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir lui permettre de s'amuser avec ses amis après l'année qu'ils avaient passée.

La jeune femme avait été émue lorsqu'elle avait vu ses amis à la Tête-de-Sanglier, tous réunis autour d'une table. Ils lui avaient hurlé « joyeux anniversaire Hermione », si bien que si elle avait voulu passer inaperçu, c'était raté. Elle avait jeté un regard interrogatif en direction de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait vu que Charlie était présent – elle espérait vivement que sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas fait de films concernant sa ronde deux jours plus tôt, et elle avait été surprise de voir que Bill et même Fleur étaient venus se joindre à eux. Elle avait également retrouvé avec joie Ron et Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis la rentrée, ainsi que Luna et Neville. Ses deux amis se tenaient d'ailleurs par la main, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas puisqu'elle savait que son ami avait trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la Serdaigle après la Bataille Finale. Ils avaient néanmoins été très discrets sur les débuts de leur relation, et c'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient ainsi devant eux. Ils se gardaient bien de se montrer ainsi à Poudlard.

Après les avoir tous chaleureusement remerciés d'être venus pour elle, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à bavarder gaiement. Un peu plus tard, les garçons avaient consenti à accompagner les filles faire du shopping. A voir leurs têtes de six pieds de long, la Préfète-en-Chef était persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté de bon cœur, une tornade rousse ayant très certainement dû les y contraindre de force. Ce fut néanmoins un moment très drôle pour les filles, qui se réjouissaient devant les mines déconfites des garçons. Ron avait bien tenté d'échapper à ce qu'il décrivait comme du harcèlement moral, mais Ginny l'avait vite repris en lui rappelant qu'un après-midi à faire les magasins n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione avec son niveau digne d'un troll tout au long de leur scolarité. Le jeune homme était alors devenu rouge pivoine et n'avait rien répliqué, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale.

En fin d'après-midi, l'heure du repas approchant, ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer aux Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent tous une Bierraubeurre et trinquèrent à la santé de la Préfète-en-Chef la plus brillante de sa génération. Leur tablée était euphorique, tout le monde riait. Hermione était heureuse d'être ainsi entourée.

Une fois sa Bierraubeurre terminée, elle s'excusa, prétextant une envie pressante. En se lavant les mains, la jeune femme regarda son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle se sourit. Elle commençait à retrouver bonne mine, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées l'avaient marquée. Mais jour après jour, cela s'estompait. Revenir à Poudlard lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se sécha les mains et se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis.

Encore une fois, elle était dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Au vu de la stature imposante qui se trouvait devant elle, il lui semblait que c'était un homme. Elle recouvra ses esprits instantanément. Alors qu'elle allait se confondre en excuses, honteuse, elle entendit l'homme rire. Et ce rire ne lui était pas inconnu.

— Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude, se moqua-t-il.

Charlie. Elle avait une nouvelle fois foncé sur lui, tête baissée.

— Je ne voudrais pas que la meilleure élève de Poudlard se blesse à cause de moi, enchaîna le rouquin, moqueur.

— Oh, Charlie, désolée, je… J'étais dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Elle allait s'enquérir de son état de peur de lui avoir fait mal, quand elle sentit la main de Charlie frôler la sienne… qui était posée sur son torse, très certainement depuis le début. Le rouge vint poindre sur ses joues et elle retira vivement sa main.

— Je… Je vais rejoindre les autres. Encore désolée, lui dit-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, embarrassée par son geste

oOo

Le jour des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor était enfin arrivé. Hermione et Ginny étaient attablées dans la Grande Salle avant l'heure fatidique, et la cadette des Weasley commençait déjà à soupirer.

— J'espère qu'il y aura assez de prétendants pour l'équipe et que ce ne seront pas des bras cassés, dit-elle un peu bougonne.

— Il reste des joueurs qui étaient déjà présents lorsque Harry était capitaine, tu devrais t'en sortir, répondit Hermione. Pour ce que je sais, Robins n'est pas une mauvaise Poursuiveuse, tu as encore Coote et Peakes comme Batteurs.

— Ouais, mais j'aimerais qu'ils ne partent pas du principe que leur place est assurée parce qu'ils étaient bons il y a deux ans ! siffla la rouquine. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ils sont devenus de vrais trolls sur des balais !

— D'où les essais Ginny… soupira Hermione. Et ils s'y présentent, regarde à ta gauche, ils sont en tenue.

— Certes, certes… Mais je n'ai quand même pas de Gardien, pas d'Attrapeur…

— Et toi ? demanda la brune. Tu avais bien remplacé Harry quand Rogue l'avait mis en retenue toute l'année pendant les heures d'entraînement. Et tu es plutôt douée.

— J'aime être Poursuiveuse aussi… A choisir, je préfèrerais être Poursuiveuse à vrai dire. Je te jure, c'est un vrai casse-tête d'être Capitaine. La coupe Hermione, il nous faut la coupe cette année ! C'est ma dernière année, Harry n'est pas là pour nous sauver la mise avec ses talents d'Attrapeur, et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir.

— Il n'était pas dans l'équipe en sixième année, et pourtant vous avez eu la coupe, tenta de la rassurer la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Ouais mais… Justement, on a gagné trois fois de suite, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! répliqua Ginny. Je suis Capitaine cette fois-ci… L'an dernier, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu te doutes bien qu'ils ont banni le Quidditch de l'enseignement de Poudlard.

— Ne te mets pas la pression, je suis persuadée que ça va bien se passer, assura la Préfète-en-Chef. Et puis, c'est simple : si vous perdez, tu feras mes rondes !

Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie. Devant son hilarité, Ginny finit par avoir un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione plaisantait. Elle porta ensuite le contenu de sa fourchette à la bouche, il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces pour les prochaines heures à venir qui promettaient d'être longues. Les sélections allaient être compliquées cette année, sans l'élu de son cœur dans l'équipe.

oOo

Après le repas, Hermione avait prévenu Ginny qu'il fallait qu'elle repasse par sa chambre avant d'aller assister aux sélections. Elle voulait être présente pour au moins apporter son soutien moral à sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr, elle avait promis à cette dernière que, contrairement aux dernières sélections auxquelles elle avait assisté, elle ne truquerait d'aucune manière le jeu des prétendants.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'était empourprée au souvenir du Confondus qu'elle avait lancé à Cormac McLaggen afin de permettre à Ronald d'être choisi par Harry comme gardien. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de se justifier, sachant pertinemment que c'était en vain face au sourire qu'avait alors affiché la rouquine.

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Hermione avait aperçu le ciel se couvrir, et avait attrapé sa cape et son écharpe, avant de prendre son manuel de Métamorphose et celui sur l'étude des Runes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était devenue subitement passionnée de Quidditch qu'elle venait, et elle ne souhaitait pas prendre de retard sur son programme personnel. Ginny s'était douté de la raison qui la faisait remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor, et avait levé les yeux au ciel sans cacher son sourire : sa meilleure amie ne changerait jamais.

Une fois munie de tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour passer un agréable après-midi – Ron se serait très certainement pendu sur place s'il avait été témoin de cette pensée, elle l'imaginait sans mal répétant inlassablement qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait mettre « agréable » et « livres » dans la même phrase – la jeune femme descendit les sept étages la séparant du hall de Poudlard pour aller dehors. Elle espérait que son ami Neville avait pu se libérer de ses obligations envers le Professeur Chourave. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas manger ensemble ni parler lorsque la jeune femme se rendait en cours de Botanique. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il se portait bien et qu'il s'épanouissait dans ses fonctions. Il avait toujours voulu prendre la relève du Professeur de Botanique, et elle avait décelé en lui dès sa première année un talent pour la matière.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor laissait ses jambes la guider vers le terrain de Quidditch. Même si elle n'était pas revenue au château l'année précédente, hormis pour la Bataille Finale, elle n'avait rien oublié des habitudes qu'elle y avait prises. Elle laissait son esprit divaguer et réfléchir déjà à ce qu'elle allait réviser dans les tribunes du stade. Elle avait un chapitre de Métamorphose à terminer – qui n'était bien entendu pas au programme de septième année – et elle souhaitait continuer son avance sur le programme d'Etude des Runes, puisque le Professeur Babbling leur avait indiqué qu'il suivrait la chronologie du livre scolaire qu'ils avaient eu à acheter en début d'année. Hermione avait donc pris la liberté d'emprunter à la bibliothèque toute une série de livres connexes pour prendre de l'avance et approfondir les notions qu'ils traduiraient. Elle voulait avant tout reprendre connaissance du Traité supérieur de traduction des runes, qu'elle avait lu en sixième année, mais dont elle estimait ne pas se souvenir assez.

Elle soupira, lassée de ne pas pouvoir aller s'installer confortablement à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans son programme. Elle ne se leurrait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à travailler autant à l'extérieur et il faudrait sûrement qu'elle termine de lire le traité le soir même, voire le lendemain.

Dans le parc, elle jeta un œil à sa droite, vers la cabane de Hagrid déserte cette année. Le demi géant lui manquait, elle aimait bien aller prendre le thé avec lui, et puis elle savait que cela lui faisait toujours très plaisir. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien et si l'intégration de Grump dans le clan des géants se passait bien. Elle sourit en repensant à cette tête de linotte qui leur avait sauvé la mise en cinquième année lorsqu'Ombrage les avait accusés de cacher l'arme de Dumbledore au sein du château. Hermione se demanda alors si Harry avait encore de ses nouvelles alors qu'il se trouvait quelque part perdu dans les montagnes à la recherche du camp des géants. Elle ne manquerait pas de l'interroger à ce sujet dans leur prochain échange de lettres.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef bifurqua soudain à gauche, en direction du stade de Quidditch, et aperçut au loin une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Charlie. Elle ne l'avait que croisé depuis sa soirée d'anniversaire, et avait tout fait pour l'éviter après leur rencontre inopinée.

Depuis la fin de l'été, elle se sentait gênée pour elle ne savait quelle raison, alors qu'auparavant elle n'avait jamais eu cette sensation lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus au Terrier. Néanmoins, elle se doutait qu'il se rendait au même endroit qu'elle, et elle décida de l'interpeler.

— Professeur Weasley ?

L'intéressé se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer en reconnaissant celle qui venait de l'appeler ainsi.

— Hermione ? Je ne suis même pas ton professeur cette année.

— Il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, et que je suis élève ici.

— Et tu me vouvoies ? Allons bon…

Charlie souriait. Il se doutait que cela l'amusait, et il en eut la preuve lorsqu'il aperçut un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Tu vas au stade ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je vais soutenir Ginny qui doit faire ses premières sélections seule. Elle balise un peu, elle avait l'habitude d'avoir Harry à ses côtés. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle s'en sortira comme une chef.

— J'y vais aussi, je ne manquerais les sélections de mon ancienne équipe pour rien au monde. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie, le prévint-elle.

Son regard descendit en direction des deux manuels qu'elle portait.

— Tu es toujours de bonne compagnie, lui assura Charlie.

La jeune femme le regarda et sentit ses joues rougir légèrement sous le compliment. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car ils étaient arrivés au stade. Ils aperçurent alors certains élèves de Gryffondor en tenue de Quidditch s'échauffer sur les balais. Ginny était au sol, une dizaine d'autres jeunes gens en tenue derrière elle, observant avec attention les mouvements effectués par ses camarades.

Hermione et Charlie grimpèrent dans les tribunes, et le professeur fut salué par une poignée d'élèves de son ancienne maison qui avaient pris sa matière en option. Une fois installés, la Préfète-en-Chef ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose et se mit à l'étudier avec minutie. Quant à lui, Charlie entreprit d'observer les sélections avec intérêt.

Les Gryffondor s'étaient tous échauffés tour à tour. La Capitaine de l'équipe les avait tous réunis à la fin de l'échauffement pour leur expliquer le déroulement des sélections. Pour être plus organisée, Ginny leur avait demandé de se regrouper selon les postes auxquels ils souhaitaient jouer. Il y eut évidemment une marée de prétendants au poste de Poursuiveurs, et la jeune rouquine dut retenir une grimace lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne souhaitait postuler en tant qu'Attrapeur. Coote et Peakes, eux, s'étaient munis des battes et étaient prêts à défendre leur place de batteurs au sein de l'équipe des lions. Une troisième Gryffondor, une quatrième année, Julia Rooles, s'était jointe à leur groupe. Concernant les potentiels Gardiens, trois garçons et une fille de sixième année allaient se disputer l'unique place au sein de l'équipe.

— Bien ! cria la Capitaine pour être sûre de se faire entendre. Il nous faut donc trois Poursuiveurs, deux Batteurs et un Gardien. J'occuperai pour ma part le poste d'Attrapeur, à moins qu'il y en ait que ça intéresse ?

Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin pour observer les trois groupes de Gryffondor sur le terrain. Personne ne se manifesta, et elle savait que cette perspective n'enchantait pas sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle était plutôt très bonne à ce poste. Elle entendit Charlie ricaner à ses côtés.

— La petite ne voulait pas suivre plus longtemps les traces de son talentueux grand frère ; c'est raté !

— Comment vont tes chevilles ?

— Tiens, on repasse au tutoiement ? se moqua aussitôt le jeune homme. Plutôt bien sinon, merci de t'en soucier.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse, et replongea dans son livre de Métamorphose. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur ce qui passait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Ginny avait divisé les neuf prétendants aux postes en trois groupes de trois, et leur avait demandé de s'élever dans les airs, prêts à montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Elle lança alors le souaffle, et observa avec attention deux des trois équipes s'affronter pour essayer de marquer le plus de buts possibles en dix minutes. L'ancienne Poursuiveuse se cacha les yeux quand elle vit un troisième année foncer délibérément dans le décor. Elle soupira de découragement : cela s'annonçait très compliqué.

Heureusement pour elle, Demelza Robins se débrouillait toujours aussi bien, et les deux autres avec lesquels elle formait le groupe d'entraînement n'étaient pas mauvais. Ginny était certaine de réintégrer sa camarade dans l'équipe ; elle voulait gagner la coupe de Quidditch, et non remporter un quelconque concours en vue de redécorer le stade. Elle demanda au deuxième groupe qui s'entraînait – ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait – de se reposer au sol, pour permettre au troisième de s'envoler pour qu'elle voit de quoi il en retournait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny avait déjà fait son choix. Ainsi, Demelza serait accompagnée de Ryan Junkins et de Gary Frayer, un deuxième année plutôt prometteur. La sixième année de Gryffondor remercia Ginny du regard ; elle était de taille moyenne, et très jolie. La cadette des Weasley savait qu'être renouvelée à son poste de Poursuiveuse allait lui permettre de peaufiner sa popularité. Ryan faisait partie de la même promotion que sa camarade, mais a contrario, il était discret et n'aimait pas spécialement faire parler de lui. Elle décida de garder Julian Herbert comme remplaçant, et indiqua aux autres qu'un second serait choisi un peu plus tard. Elle voulait parer à toute éventualité pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté en vue de remporter la coupe.

La Capitaine de l'équipe se tourna alors vers les quatre prétendants au poste de Gardien. Elle ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître le cadet de Cormac McLaggen, Rodolphe, qui entamait sa quatrième année. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des tribunes, cherchant Hermione du regard. Elle capta le sien dans un des rares moments où sa meilleure amie décollait le nez de son livre, et lui sourit avec malice. La Préfète-en-Chef ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Ginny lui souriait ainsi, et lorsqu'elle se concentra sur le groupe auquel s'adressait son amie, elle se sentit gênée. N'allait-elle pas cesser de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait pour permettre à Ronald d'intégrer l'équipe ? Hermione secoua la tête non sans s'esclaffer discrètement. Charlie la dévisagea, sans comprendre, mais ne dit rien. Ginny commença alors à donner ses prérogatives aux futurs Gardiens et il reporta son attention sur le stade.

— Bien, dit la rouquine. Demelza, Ryan et Gary, à tour de rôle vous irez tenter de marquer pendant que chacun des garçons essaiera de protéger au mieux les cercles. A mon coup de sifflet…

Ce fut le frère de McLaggen qui commença. Hermione releva à nouveau la tête. Elle se demandait bien si Rodolphe était aussi doué que Cormac. Elle l'avouait sans réticence ; si elle n'avait pas aidé Ron avec son Confondus, c'est lui qui aurait été sélectionné ce jour-là. Il avait démontré de bonnes aptitudes et avait été bien plus performant que Ron, paralysé par la peur et le stress.

La brunette manqua de s'étouffer dès les premières balles lancées : il était à l'opposé de son grand frère, et ses acrobaties ratées faisaient rire toute l'assemblée. Rouge de honte, il se posa et gratifia l'ensemble de l'équipe d'injures en tout genre – comportement typiquement McLaggen selon Hermione – avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers les vestiaires.

Les trois autres prétendants firent de gros efforts pour se reconcentrer après cette récréation imprévue. Ils se succédèrent avec plus ou moins de résultats, et ce fut finalement Kamilla, une élève de sixième année, qui fut retenue. Elle avait démontré bien plus de réflexes que les garçons et était très rapide sur son balai pour contrer les feintes des Poursuiveurs. Son ami Daryl, également en sixième année, fut quant à lui retenu au poste de Gardien suppléant.

Ginny demanda alors aux trois Poursuiveurs de rester à jouer, et invita les Batteurs à les rejoindre dans les airs. Elle se dirigea vers la malle contenant les balles de Quidditch, et lâcha les Cognards. Peakes et Coote assuraient toujours autant ; Julia y mettait de la bonne volonté, mais était plus faible que les deux autres. Néanmoins, Ginny lui donna la chance de suivre les entraînements pour s'améliorer. Elle espérait néanmoins que ses deux batteurs ne seraient pas empêchés pour les matchs, sinon ça allait être compliqué.

Elle félicita ensuite les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et remercia les autres, déçus de ne pas avoir été sélectionnés, mais elle les encouragea à retenter leur chance l'année suivante. Elle les congédia, et se dirigea non sans soupirer vers les tribunes, à l'endroit où son frère et sa meilleure amie étaient installés.

— Je suis lessivée, annonça-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le banc devant eux. Heureusement que c'est terminé.

— Tu t'en es très bien sortie petite sœur. Et en plus tu occupes le meilleur de tous les postes, sourit Charlie.

— Oh, quelle plaie tu veux dire ! Je suis Poursuiveuse, Pour-sui-veu-se, pas Attrapeur ! J'avais seulement remplacé Harry il y a deux ans… Et aucun n'en voulait ! Tu penses, bien trop de pression de passer après lui et le match peut reposer sur le vif d'or…

— Ça va bien se passer, ne te mets pas de pression inutile, dit alors Hermione. L'équipe a de très bons éléments. Vos Batteurs sont super. Demelza connaît son travail et montrera la bonne voie aux deux autres. La Gardienne est très prometteuse. Que veux-tu de plus ?

La Capitaine se massa les tempes. Charlie observait la Préfète-en-Chef avec un soupçon d'admiration dans le regard. Elle était pragmatique, et avait réussi à rassurer Ginny seulement avec les faits. Le silence de Ginny était éloquent, Hermione avait visé juste et sans les avoir jaugés plus longuement à l'entraînement tous ensemble, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux pour le moment. La cadette se redressa vivement, et planta son regard dans celui de son amie.

— Je constate Mione que tu n'auras pas eu besoin de Confondus cette fois-ci ; ce n'est pas génétique chez eux c'est clair ! se moqua ouvertement la rouquine.

— Un Confondus ? interrogea Charlie.

— Ahah, oui, Ron n'aurait pas été sélectionné sans l'aide précieuse d'Hermione il y a deux ans.

— Ginny ! réprimanda la concernée.

— Notre Hermione aurait feinté ? Je n'y crois pas, dit Charlie en secouant la tête.

— Et pourtant… Mais ça nous a évité d'avoir Cormac dans l'équipe, et franchement, c'était mieux comme ça ! Et puis finalement notre idiot de frère n'était pas si mauvais, on a remporté la coupe cette année-là, nota Ginny avec une pointe de fierté.

Ginny et Charlie se perdirent alors dans leur conversation sur les vertus des Gryffondor au Quidditch. L'aîné encourageait sa sœur, qui se plaignait de l'indiscipline habituelle des deux batteurs qui leur valait de temps à autres des heures de retenue. Il lui rappela à juste titre que leurs deux prédécesseurs n'étaient pas connus pour leur sagesse et leur respect des règles. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les trois. Une légère brise se fit sentir et Hermione frissonna.

— Tu as froid ? Veux-tu ma cape ? lui proposa Charlie.

— Non, non c'est gentil merci, lui répondit Hermione. De toute façon, les sélections sont finies, il est temps de rentrer. J'ai encore le traité sur les runes à terminer avant ce soir, il ne me reste que deux parties.

— Je vous raccompagne alors.

— On se rejoint à l'entrée, je file vite aux vestiaires récupérer mon sac !

Ginny se précipita sur son balai, non sans lancer un regard amusé à sa meilleure amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle rassembla ses affaires, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du stade de Quidditch.

oOo

En sortant du dîner, les filles rejoignirent Luna à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Ginny lui demanda si elle avait vu Neville l'après-midi, s'étant étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. La Serdaigle leur avait répondu d'une façon énigmatique qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec lui dans les serres de Poudlard à s'occuper de rempoter une pousse de filet du diable. Les deux lionnes se regardèrent avec surprise, et elles profitèrent des quelques dizaines de minutes qu'il leur restait pour se raconter les derniers potins.

Juste avant le couvre-feu, Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent à leur salle commune. Elles n'avaient pas de ronde à effectuer ce soir-là, puisque c'était le tour des Préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle, dans deux petits fauteuils très confortables. Hermione avait récupéré son traité sur les runes et comptait bien le terminer, mais sa meilleure amie en avait décidé autrement.

— Alors cet après-midi ? Raconte ! s'exclama Ginny toute excitée.

— De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu vois trèèès bien de quoi je parle.

— Non, je ne vois pas, puisque j'étais au stade à observer ce qui s'y déroulait.

— Mione…

— Ginny ?

— Il a voulu te prêter sa cape !

— C'était seulement de la galanterie ! Pas de quoi se monter la tête.

— Moi je reste persuadée que c'est autre chose.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'ils se croisaient souvent en ce moment, mais même si l'enceinte de l'école était immense, elle côtoyait sa sœur et ne trouvait pas cela illogique. Pourtant, quand elle repensait aux deux fois où elle s'était heurtée à lui et qu'elle voyait le regard malicieux de Ginny, quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à espérer que son amie ait raison.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour cette semaine !**

 **Je ne pouvais pas faire revenir Hermione et Ginny à Poudlard sans parler Quidditch... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront leur avis !**

 **En tout cas merci de votre suivi ! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :***

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Pouette : Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire et le pairing te plaisent ! :) j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt :)**

 **Kelly : Merci pour ta fidélité ! Oui les personnages plus développés sont plaisants, c'est plus malléable dans une fanfiction, mais d'un autre côté il y a un autre challenge avec les personnages déjà cernés et cadrés par JK, j'essaie pour ma part de ne pas trop sortir du personnage mais c'est pas toujours évident ! Et oui, je laisse quelques petits indices pour le futur Charmione, qui prend gentiment et doucement forme ! Merci encore et à bientôt :)**

 **Aventure : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que cela te plaise, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour rendre l'histoire intéressante (et éventuellement plausible ahah). Ma foi, pour ta question du triangle amoureux Hermione/Théodore/Charlie, je ne répondrai pas, ça serait spoiler un des moments les plus drôles que j'ai écrit dans cette histoire alors... je n'en dirai pas plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! Bill aura effectivement une petite place dans le récit, même s'il n'est que secondaire. Merci pour ton retour :) à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants... Ahah, vous me remercierez plus tard pour la chanson qui tourne en boucle dans la tête !**

 **Plus sérieusement, me revoilà avec le sixième chapitre de "Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui".**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis ! C'est toujours très motivant d'avoir les impressions de chacun/chacune, et ça aide aussi parfois à écrire la suite ;)**

 **En tout cas, de mon côté, l'écriture progresse !**

 **Merci à mon amie Azzarine pour ses corrections toujours avisées (elle doit bien se marrer avec mes fautes d'étourderie, moi je vous le dis !)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est issue de mon imagination.**

* * *

La mi-Octobre était arrivée, et Hermione était plutôt contente d'elle. En effet, elle n'avait pas pris de retard dans son planning de révisions, et gérait toutes ses activités d'une main de maître. Elle arrivait même à se trouver un peu de temps libre pour se détendre, soit autour d'un bon livre – Ginny avait été surprise de la trouver un soir avec un roman, et non avec un manuel – soit en compagnie de ses amis.

Sa vie d'élève à Poudlard avait repris son cours, et elle s'était prise à apprécier de n'avoir que de ses devoirs à s'occuper. Pas de Ron, ni de Harry en retard sur les parchemins à rendre, la suppliant de leur prêter les siens. Pas de Neville décontenancé devant ses devoirs de potions et stressé à l'idée de rater une nouvelle fois la recette donnée par le professeur – même avec le Professeur Slughorn, son ami n'avait jamais été tranquille, bien qu'il eut été moins inquiet qu'avec le défunt Professeur Rogue.

En pensant au Professeur Slughorn, Hermione avait confié à Ginny la veille qu'elle s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore reçu d'invitation à ses soirées qu'il décrivait comme « mondaines ». L'homme avait toujours apprécié la notoriété de certains élèves, qu'il aimait bien voir trôner sur son étagère de portraits. Son amie l'avait charriée en lui rappelant que le choix du cavalier était crucial, et elle n'avait pas omis de lui proposer le cadet McLaggen comme accompagnateur si leur professeur de potions souhaitait organiser à nouveau ses fêtes privées. Hermione s'était alors décomposée et lui avait envoyé une flopée d'oreillers en pleine figure. Les deux amies avaient ensuite bataillé pendant plusieurs minutes, riant de tout leur soul.

La Préfète-en-Chef était ravie d'avoir retrouvé le sourire et un certain bien-être intérieur. Elles avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, se permettant une soirée plus tranquille puisque le lendemain était un samedi, et finirent par s'endormir, tombant de sommeil.

oOo

La journée du samedi commençait bien pour Hermione. Elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, comme tous les matins, puis était allée à la Bibliothèque rédiger ses parchemins de Botanique et de Runes pour les cours du vendredi de la semaine qui arrivait. Une fois ses tâches terminées, alors qu'elle cheminait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une note volant dans sa direction, telle les notes de bureau qui circulaient au sein du Ministère. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque celle-ci se posa dans le creux de sa main, et déplia le bout de papier. Elle y trouva une invitation de la part du Professeur Slughorn à sa première fête privée de l'année, le soir-même. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire les mots du professeur de potions. Elle avait parlé trop vite la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à sa meilleure amie.

La Gryffondor réfléchit un instant, pensant à l'échéance. Le soir-même. Elle allait très certainement y aller seule, cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour trouver un cavalier, sachant qu'en plus elle avait prévu de passer encore une fois son après-midi à la Bibliothèque avec son manuel de Métamorphose. Elle espéra un instant que Ginny n'avait pas reçu d'invitation, cela lui éviterait d'être harcelée pendant le temps du repas.

Mais lorsque Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà installée à la table des Gryffondor, et le regard qu'elle lui lança lui confirma ses craintes : Ginny était bel et bien invitée elle aussi à la fête privée chez Slughorn. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle capta les yeux brillants d'excitation de sa meilleure amie – qui allait encore une fois tenter de la persuader qu'il fallait qu'elle s'épanouisse amoureusement parlant pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

« Après tout, tu es célibataire, tu es célèbre, rien ne t'empêche de te lâcher un peu ! » lui avait-elle dit un soir. Hermione avait eu beau lui répéter que ça ne l'intéressait pas, qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour ses ASPIC, Ginny lui rabâchait son refrain habituel, rabâchant que si elle n'avait pas ses ASPIC personne ne les décrocherait. Et encore, la Préfète-en-Chef s'estimait heureuse que son amie ne lui ait pas reparlé de la soirée qu'elle avait passée à la Tour d'Astronomie avec son frère – et accessoirement professeur à Poudlard.

Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Demelza, et soupira quand sa meilleure amie se tourna vers elle commençant à ouvrir à la bouche pour lui parler très certainement de la soirée chez Slughorn.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite Ginevra Weasley, déclara Hermione en prenant les devants. Je ne veux absolument pas entendre parler de la note que nous avons reçue, et je passerai comme prévu mon après-midi à la Bibliothèque avec mon manuel de Métamorphose, que cela te plaise ou non.

Elle espérait que l'appeler par son prénom dans son intégralité ait pour effet de stopper son amie dans son élan. Elle la vit se renfrogner légèrement à la prononciation de celui-ci ; néanmoins, elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée de la soirée privée, et elle balaya la remarque d'Hermione d'un signe de main.

— Mais oui, mais oui, c'était déjà dans mes plans que tu sois à la Bibliothèque, dit-elle. De mon côté, je vais m'occuper de te trouver le cavalier parfait pour ce soir.

— Ginny !

— Luna est dans le coup aussi, continua la rouquine. Neville ne peut pas y aller, il a accompagné le Professeur Chourave pour le weekend à une convention sur les bienfaits de la racine de Mandragore dans la potion antirides. Du coup nous y allons toutes les deux.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, et rajouta en chuchotant :

— Si tu crois en plus que j'ai oublié ta petite excursion avec Nous-Savons-Qui Où-Tu-Sais, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma belle ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle s'esclaffa en se redressant avant de saisir le plateau de poulet et de s'en servir un morceau, alors que son amie s'était décomposée. Il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de penser que certaines choses n'arrivaient pas ; elle se portait la poisse à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci, Hermione se rendit compte que même Merlin avait l'air d'être du côté de la rouquine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard étonné du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

oOo

Hermione avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de Ginny et à filer en douce à la Bibliothèque grâce à une frasque d'un première année de Poufsouffle, qui avait décidé de tester le marécage portable vendu chez « _Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux_ » aux pieds de la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait pas voulu interférer, tous les professeurs étant présents accompagnés du Préfet de sa Maison, et avait trouvé que c'était une très bonne distraction pour fuir, même si elle savait que sa meilleure amie pouvait la retrouver sans souci.

La brunette s'installa au fond de la Bibliothèque, à sa table habituelle, et commença à se pencher sur le manuel de Métamorphose qu'elle comptait étudier. Elle s'était munie d'un parchemin et de sa plume favorite, afin de prendre des notes pour lui faciliter ses révisions.

Etonnement, elle ne fut pas dérangée pendant ses deux premières heures d'étude. Ginny devait être trop occupée à lui chercher le prétendant parfait, et elle savait que son amie ne l'avait pas trouvé, sinon elle aurait débarqué telle une furie pour le lui annoncer. Elle soupira de lassitude, et une voix grave masculine lui fit écho.

— Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Hermione Granger soupirerait devant un quelconque manuel, je l'aurais envoyé se faire soigner à Ste Mangouste.

Hermione leva les yeux et fut surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son homologue, Théodore Nott.

— Cela tombe plutôt bien, puisque ce n'est pas la Métamorphose qui me fait soupirer ainsi, dit-elle en retournant son bouquin.

— La sorcière la plus douée de sa génération aurait-elle des ennuis ? demanda Nott, étonné.

— Que me vaut l'honneur d'être ainsi flattée ? Viens-en au but je te prie, ça devient presque gênant.

D'un geste, la Gryffondor lui indiqua la chaise en face d'elle, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il ne se fit pas prier, et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

— Je suppose que tu as reçu la note de mon Directeur de Maison concernant ce soir, commença-t-il.

— Je suppose que toi aussi, tu ne serais pas là devant moi à m'en parler sinon…

— Perspicace… Tu as prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un ? demanda Theodore en se triturant les doigts.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Etait-il vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était en train de faire ? Elle retint un sourire et lui répondit.

— Vu ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur n'importe qui pour m'accompagner, j'ai décidé d'y aller seule, déclara-t-elle.

— McLaggen n'était pas le choix du siècle, admit Nott.

— Ca c'est certain.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'avait pris de l'inviter ?

Face à la mine effarée de la jeune fille devant sa question – après tout, il s'immisçait un peu trop dans sa vie privée actuellement –, Théo se reprit aussitôt.

— Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'un service, dit-il alors.

— Un service ?

— J'essaie à tout prix d'éviter la demi-sœur de Bulstrode.

— Kassandr ?

— Elle-même.

Hermione se mit à pouffer discrètement – elle n'avait pas oublié où elle se trouvait, et elle comptait bien continuer son étude après sa discussion avec Théodore.

— Et tu n'as pas le courage de lui dire que tu ne veux pas d'elle ? hasarda-t-elle. Elle devrait être assez intelligente pour comprendre un non, tu ne crois pas ?

— J'ai déjà essayé, répondit le Serpentard en mettant sa main devant ses yeux. Et elle ne veut rien entendre, elle me maintient que je changerai très vite d'avis avec le temps, qu'elle nous voyait même mariés…

Hermione se remit à rire, et cette fois-ci des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Son fou rire était tel qu'elle avait même du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

— Et… Tu viens me demander de l'aide pour la faire fuir c'est ça ? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

— C'est donnant-donnant, répondit Nott. J'ai cru comprendre que Ginny cherchait désespérément à te trouver un cavalier, et moi je cherche à me débarrasser de Kassandr en lui montrant mon total désintérêt pour sa personne.

Hermione cessa de rire peu à peu. Il marquait des points : il n'avait pas tort concernant Ginny, elle allait la laisser tranquille au moins quelques temps après ça. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas qu'il soit au courant. Leurs tables n'étaient pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre dans la Grande Salle, et lorsqu'elle était dans un état d'euphorie, Ginny ne faisait pas dans le discret… Et Théodore était du genre observateur à ses heures perdues.

— Très bien, marché conclu, décida alors la Gryffondor.

Elle tendit la main à son homologue de Serpentard, dont le soulagement transparaissait sur son visage. Il s'empressa de lui serrer la main pour sceller leur accord.

— Dix-neuf heures dans le Hall, je t'escorterai dans les cachots, dit-il sobrement.

— C'est entendu.

Elle pouffa à nouveau lorsqu'il se retourna pour gagner la sortie. Elle l'aperçut secouer la tête de dépit, mais elle trouvait la situation particulièrement risible. La soirée promettait d'être palpitante. Elle se pencha vers son sac de cours, chercha un bout de parchemin et s'empressa d'écrire un mot à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

 _Ginny,_

 _Il n'est plus nécessaire de me trouver un cavalier, c'est chose faite. Quand je vais te raconter ce qui vient de se produire, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles ! On se retrouve à dix-huit heures dans le dortoir._

 _Hermione_

Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, et ensorcela le parchemin afin qu'il trouve rapidement la cadette Weasley, espérant qu'il arrive à temps, avant qu'elle ne lui ait dégotté n'importe qui.

oOo

La Préfète-en-Chef avait eu du mal à retrouver sa concentration après le fou rire qui l'avait attrapée lorsque son homologue était venu lui demander son aide. Pourtant, elle s'était fait violence, et avait réussi à rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris lors de cette distraction pour le moins inattendue. Elle avait réussi à prendre les notes nécessaires qui lui permettraient de ne pas relire le manuel en entier. Néanmoins, il était dix-huit heures dix, et elle savait que sa meilleure amie lui ferait payer cher les minutes de retard qui la séparaient de la vérité. Elle la connaissait par cœur, et elle était sûre que son petit mot ambigu l'avait titillée au moins une bonne partie de l'après-midi sinon sa totalité.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Hermione avait trouvé Ginny assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, regardant en biais dans sa direction.

— Vous êtes en retard Mrs la Préfète-en-Chef, lâcha la rouquine.

— Justement, si tu veux savoir pourquoi, il va falloir me suivre ! tenta Hermione pour la dérider.

Comme le lui avait si justement suggéré Harry, il allait falloir qu'elle se lance dans l'écriture du décodeur d'humeurs de Ginevra Weasley. Son meilleur ami lui avait assuré qu'elle ferait un carton avec ce livre, que même ses frères seraient dans l'obligation de se procurer afin d'éviter le plus possible les foudres de leur furie de petite sœur.

Sa remarque avait fait mouche, et à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle s'était levée, avait empoigné son bras et l'avait traînée jusqu'à la chambre des septième année de Gryffondor. Alors que la rouquine s'apprêtait à l'obliger à s'asseoir, Hermione ajouta :

— Je vais tout t'expliquer en même temps qu'on se prépare, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quarante-cinq minutes moi, Miss Weasley !

— Un rendez-vous ? Carrément ? Qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Allez réponds !

— Figure-toi que Théodore Nott est venu me trouver à la Bibliothèque pendant que je révisais, et m'a invitée à passer la soirée en sa compagnie, annonça alors Hermione avec un sourire.

Si les yeux de Ginny avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils seraient déjà très loin tellement elle les avait écarquillés rapidement.

— Et tu as accepté ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé, il avait ses arguments, sourit Hermione en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

— Mais attends, tu veux dire que… Vous sortez ensemble ?

— Ce soir oui.

— Ça j'avais compris, merci. Mais genre, vraiment comme un couple ou bien… ?

— On n'ira pas si vite ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione avait dû tourner la tête en direction de son armoire pour ne pas montrer son regard moqueur à son amie.

— Ce n'est pas possible, tu me fais marcher. Surtout après…

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions sur ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne s'est rien passé de plus qu'une discussion entre deux personnes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical, soupira alors la brune.

— Mais Théodore Nott quoi…

Hermione ne tint pas plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Ginny la regardait sans rien comprendre au comportement douteux de son amie.

— Hermione ?

— Je t'ai bien eue. J'y vais bien avec Théodore Nott, mais il avait juste besoin de moi figure-toi.

— De toi ?

— Il n'est pas du genre populaire et n'a pas énormément d'amis. Il est venu me voir pour une bonne raison. Il veut que je l'accompagne pour faire fuir Kassandr Bulstrode qui lui court après.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, si ? s'extasia la rouquine.

— Et oui ! Et en même temps, me ramener chez Slughorn seule aurait été ennuyeux ; y aller avec la personne que tu aurais soudoyée aurait été affreux. Il est plutôt sympathique finalement, Theodore, et je comprends pourquoi McGonagall l'a choisi comme Préfet-en-Chef. Et puis, on ne va pas se mentir, il est loin d'être désagréable à regarder ! En tout bien tout honneur j'ai accepté de lui rendre service.

— En tout bien tout honneur, hein…

Ginny avait ce sourire sur les lèvres qui agaçait Hermione : il signifiait qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Alors que c'était la pure et stricte vérité. Lasse, la brune haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de leur dortoir pour faire un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller pour aller retrouver son homologue au repas de Slughorn. Elle avait décidé de mettre une robe noire très sobre et finement taillée, qui ne faisait ni trop strict ni trop osé.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace pour trouver quoi faire de sa tignasse rebelle – qui certes s'assagissait quelque peu avec le temps, mais c'était loin d'être optimal – Hermione soupira, s'empara de sa baguette et d'un informulé, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui ferait selon elle très bien l'affaire pour la soirée. Après tout, elle n'allait ni à un rencard, ni à un défilé de mode.

oOo

Après leur passage dans la salle de bain, les deux filles rejoignirent Luna près de la salle commune des Serdaigle et descendirent dans le hall. Pendant le trajet, Ginny avait fait le récit à peine exagéré de la situation d'Hermione pour la soirée. Celle-ci avait levé les yeux au ciel, et avait nié les élucubrations de sa meilleure amie. Sans surprise, Hermione aperçut son homologue dans un coin du Hall, adossé au mur. Elle salua ses amies, non sans tirer la langue à Ginny, et se dirigea vers lui.

— Je note que tu es particulièrement ponctuel, lui dit-elle

— Pour une Gryffondor, tu l'es aussi, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

— Comment ça, pour une Gryffondor ?

— Surtout une Gryffondor issue du Trio d'Or. Weasley et Potter étaient très souvent en retard.

— Ce ne sont pas des références en la matière c'est clair… Mais à moins que tu ne veuilles passer la soirée à bavarder ici, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Théo se redressa et lui tendit élégamment le bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les appartements de Slughorn, où avait lieu la soirée. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kassandr Bulstrode, qui les regardait médusée. Elle foudroya Hermione du regard, et, d'un pas furieux, les devança pour entrer chez le Professeur de Potions. Théo souriait, ravi de la tournure que prenait la situation, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, et la jeune fille croisa les yeux rieurs de sa meilleure amie, qui avait très certainement dû voir sa camarade de Serpentard rentrer très énervée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était actuellement en train de discuter allègrement avec un élève de Serdaigle de sa promotion, tout en lançant des regards dans leur direction sans discrétion aucune, espérant sûrement attirer l'attention de Théodore.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et s'attarda sur le véritable banquet organisé par son Professeur. Elle commençait à avoir faim, et les gargouillements de son ventre n'allaient pas tarder à le faire savoir à son entourage proche. Se détachant de son homologue, elle se dirigea vers les plats de petits fours déjà bien entamés, et se servit pour calmer les ardeurs de son estomac.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais faim, plutôt que de fuir comme une sauvage.

— C'est que le grand Théodore a peur que sa prétendante lui saute au cou si je m'éloigne de trop ?

— Elle passe son temps à me dévisager… se plaignit alors le Serpentard.

— Tu devrais prendre ça pour un compliment.

— Ça en devient carrément dérangeant à ce stade.

Hermione s'esclaffa. Elle l'admettait, la façon dont Kassandr se comportait relevait plus de l'obsession qu'autre chose.

— Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir, tu en es conscient ? rigola-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit aussitôt grogner à ses côtés, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait très certainement à répliquer, Ginny s'incrusta dans leur petit groupe.

— Moi qui pensais venir avec Luna, finalement Neville lui a fait la surprise de revenir plus tôt, et ils sont tous les deux là-bas, soupira-t-elle. Quitte à devoir choisir à qui je vais tenir la chandelle, au moins je comprendrai votre discussion !

— Théodore a une autre prétendante que moi vois-tu, et vu l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte, même si je le voulais je n'aurais aucune chance ! siffla Hermione sans cacher son amusement.

— Ça suffit Granger, tu prends un petit peu trop la confiance, marmonna Nott. Rappelle-toi que c'était donnant-donnant ce soir, je t'ai sauvé la mise aussi.

— Je ne lui aurais jamais choisi n'importe qui voyons, démentit Ginny qui avait très bien compris l'allusion.

— On sait tous que tu m'aurais dégotté bien pire que Nott. Oui, je viens de te faire un compliment, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop !

Théodore souriait en coin, tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Leur attention fut vite attirée par le Professeur Slughorn, qui demandait le silence.

— Bien, bien, mes chers enfants je suis ravi de vous retrouver ici, surtout après l'année qui s'est écoulée. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, amusez-vous bien et servez-vous !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent étonnées. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que son discours soit si court, lui qui adorait se mettre en avant et parler pour ne rien dire. Elles étaient quand même soulagées qu'il ne les ait pas encore mises en avant suite à leurs exploits – surtout Hermione qui avait accompagné Harry tout au long de l'année passée.

Deux élèves de septième année se dirigèrent alors vers Nott pour lui faire la conversation, et Hermione et Ginny en profitèrent pour s'écarter un peu et discuter. Finalement, Hermione était ravie de la tournure de la soirée, elle passait un très bon moment.

oOo

La soirée dura jusqu'aux environs de vingt-trois heures, et les Préfets-en-Chef devaient effectuer leur ronde. Ils attendirent que les élèves aient déjà bien amorcé leur départ pour commencer. Hermione commençait à être un peu fatiguée, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son lit. Ils commencèrent par vérifier les cachots et remontèrent le château étage par étage. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ce fut Théodore qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

— Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce soir, Hermione.

— Je t'en prie, j'espère que ton problème sera résolu, sourit-elle.

— On est deux à l'espérer…

Ils rirent ensemble au souvenir de la tête de cette pauvre Kassandr lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son cher et tendre au bras d'Hermione. Seulement, un autre rire fit écho au leur, et son propriétaire était loin d'être attendu à cet instant par les deux septième année. De concert, ils saisirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes et se retournèrent pour faire face à Peeves, qui les regardait, hilare.

— Si on m'avait dit que la copine du petit pote Potter et le fils prodige Nott seraient en couple… NOTT ET GRANGER SONT AMOUREUX, NOTT ET GRANGER SONT AMOUREUX…

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, effarés, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça. Ils ne virent que les pieds du fantôme qui parcourait maintenant les couloirs du château en scandant qu'ils étaient amoureux et en couple. Ils n'avaient même pas la foi de le poursuivre, puisque le fantôme pouvait aisément traverser les murs et leur échapper – très souvent ils demandaient l'aide du Baron Sanglant lorsqu'ils voulaient le sermonner. Hermione restait sous le choc, alors que Théodore souriait à pleines dents.

— Là c'est bon, je pense que mon problème est résolu, s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Ouais… Ce fantôme est un calvaire, soupira-t-elle.

Ils reprirent leur ronde, sachant pertinemment qu'à compter du lendemain tout le château serait au courant de la rumeur lancée par Peeves, et qu'il leur faudrait rétablir la vérité.

* * *

 **Ahahah ! J'imagine vos têtes, entre le petit coup foireux de Peeves et l'absence de notre ami Charlie... Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il revient vite ! Ma bêta m'a fait part aussi de son étonnement "mais il est oùùùù Charlie !". Je vous donnerai donc la même réponse qu'à elle : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :P !**

 **Bon. J'espère aussi que la petite soirée chez Slugh vous aura plu !**

 **Je suis impatiente de vous lire :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Lealyn**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Helloooo à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, je m'en suis rendue compte ce weekend après avoir publié mais... J'ai oublié la rubrique "Réponses aux reviews anonymes"... La tête en l'air que je suis avait bien trop de choses à penser ! Je me rattrape donc en fin de chapitre ne vous en faites pas :***

 **Juste une petite parenthèse, mais je tiens à partager ça avec vous : le weekend dernier j'étais au Puy du fou pour participer à la première course qu'ils organisaient ! C'était démentiel, avec mon frère nous sommes fans de ce parc ! Moi qui ne suis absolument pas endurante - la blague c'était onze kilomètres quand même ! - j'ai tenu et franchement, c'était une expérience magique ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans tellement j'étais surexcitée.**

 **Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien, voilà le septième chapitre. Vous avez été nombreux à réagir concernant notre cher ami Théo :P je suis vraiment raviiiiiie qu'il vous plaise à ce point, et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous lisiez la suite ! Surtout que vous serez très contents d'apprendre que ma bêta m'a officiellement classée dans la catégorie "Sadique compulsive" (ça me correspond tellement ahah).**

 **Merci à elle d'ailleurs - Azzarine - pour sa relecture, sa correction et ses bons conseils !**

 **Allez, on se retrouve en bas les chouchous ! :)**

* * *

La rumeur que Peeves avait lancée avait effectivement fait le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire. Lorsque la Préfète-en-Chef avait rejoint sa Salle Commune, Ginny l'attendait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Figure-toi qu'un fantôme hideux vient de faire un esclandre dans la Salle Commune, commença la rouquine. Après avoir traversé le portrait de la Grosse Dame – ce qui l'a mise en rogne tu t'en doutes – il s'est mis à scander que tu étais en couple avec Nott. Tu as une explication bien entendu ?

— Ce fichu fantôme de malheur… soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber comme une masse dans un fauteuil. Il nous a surpris en train de rigoler pendant notre ronde.

— Et vous ne faisiez que rigoler, bien entendu.

A ce moment précis, Ginny ressemblait trait pour trait à une personne mafieuse exigeant des réponses, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil et ne quittant pas sa meilleure amie des yeux. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel suite à sa remarque.

— Eh bien oui, je sais, ça risque de te paraître une nouvelle fois suspect, mais oui, on ne faisait que rigoler. Il avait peut-être mis sa main sur mon épaule – geste très inconvenant, fit-elle sarcastique. Mais il ne faisait que me remercier amicalement de l'avoir défait des griffes de Bulstrode.

— Ah ben ça c'est clair qu'à compter de demain, tu es son ennemie publique numéro un ! s'esclaffa Ginny.

— Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit après avoir vu détaler Peeves aussi vite qu'il est arrivé…

— Aucun moyen de l'arrêter ?

— Tu le pratiques comme nous durant tes rondes, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Pas commode ce fichu fantôme. Bon je veux bien te croire pour cette fois. Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir. La journée de demain va être rude…

— A qui le dis-tu, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de concert et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Hermione devait prendre des forces avant d'affronter les regards curieux et suspicieux de ses camarades dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, au début de la deuxième quinzaine d'octobre, le premier match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle allait avoir lieu. La rumeur de Peeves avait bien entendu mis tout le château en émoi, mais elle avait été rapidement démentie par les deux concernés, qui avaient néanmoins bien ri.

Au fond, Hermione savait que si Ron avait été à Poudlard, elle ne se serait pas tant amusée. Il aurait été fou que ce soit avec un Serpentard, et d'une jalousie sans nom, alors même que la rumeur était fausse. De plus, elle ne devait rien à Ron si jamais elle avait vraiment dû être en couple avec Théodore.

Elle avait tout de même remarqué qu'au début, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'avait regardée étrangement. Elle avait vu qu'il l'observait, déjà avant que le fantôme farceur ne lance la rumeur. Mais là, il ne la regardait pas de la même façon ; si avant son regard était majoritairement empreint de curiosité – elle n'avait pas défini le reste de l'intensité des yeux du jeune homme –, cette fois-ci, Charlie l'avait observée presque avec déception. Elle avait été surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le frère de sa meilleure amie avait changé de perception la concernant. Elle avait pensé au fait qu'il était un Weasley et que cela devait être génétique, mais elle n'avait pas eu plus le temps que cela de s'en préoccuper, puisque les entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se faisaient plus nombreux, et que Ginny se mettait même à harceler ses joueurs à table.

Et justement, alors qu'ils dégustaient leur déjeuner avant le fameux premier match de l'année, Hermione se faisait violence pour ne pas rire. Sa meilleure amie s'était transformée en furie, et répétait à ses coéquipiers qu'ils devaient tout donner. L'exaspération était présente sur les visages de chacun des joueurs, qui avaient déjà l'air exténué alors même que le match n'avait pas commencé.

Ce fut Demelza Robins qui intervint pour calmer les ardeurs de leur capitaine, en lui rappelant qu'elle leur avait déjà répété maintes fois les consignes pendant les entraînements, et elle avait ajouté plus bas pour que seules Ginny et Hermione l'entendent qu'il fallait éviter de causer un stress général dans l'équipe qui pourrait fortement les paralyser et les pénaliser. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner, puisque, même si Ginny était vexée de s'être fait remettre à sa place, la jeune fille se mit à manger le contenu de son assiette après avoir souhaité bon appétit à son équipe.

Après le repas, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était dirigée, Ginny en tête, vers le terrain de Quidditch pour une dernière mise au point avant le coup d'envoi de Mrs Bibine. Les autres élèves allaient bientôt rejoindre les gradins du terrain, et Hermione ne voulait pas se retrouver mêlée à la cohue, ni se retrouver derrière. Même si elle n'appréciait pas le Quidditch plus que cela, elle souhaitait voir sa meilleure amie et l'équipe de sa Maison jouer, et elle espérait les voir gagner. Elle se leva, récupéra les livres qu'elle avait préparés pour attendre le début du match utilement – comme elle aimait le préciser – et se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours sous le regard du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se lever de table pour la suivre.

oOo

Hermione se trouvait à l'entrée des gradins réservés à Gryffondor lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce qui lui semblait être un rire étouffé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait des petits malins pour faire des bêtises lorsqu'elle voulait réviser ? Elle saisit sa baguette tandis qu'elle continuait à s'approcher à pas de loup, lorsque...

— SURPRISE !

La Préfète-en-Chef écarquilla les yeux. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle fonça dans les bras de Harry Potter, qu'elle devinait venu pour assister au premier match de sa petite amie. Il était accompagné de Neville, qui avait certainement dû l'aider à se faufiler incognito jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Si elle s'était attendue à cela... Hermione se détacha de lui et l'observa un moment, trop émue de sa venue pour prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier.

— Comment va ma meilleure amie ? S'enquit-il.

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir, si tu savais ! Ça fait bizarre d'être ici sans Ron et toi, bien sûr j'ai Ginny, c'est ma meilleure amie je suis ravie de l'avoir avec moi – et puis, elle est bien plus assidue que Ron et toi niveau devoirs, et franchement, je ne m'en plains pas ! – mais vous me manquez beaucoup. Et puis...

— Relax Mione, je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, j'ai l'autorisation de passer l'après-midi au match dans les tribunes des Gryffondor, et McGonagall m'a même permis de rester manger ce soir.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent d'étoiles à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à Poudlard avec son meilleur ami, comme au bon vieux temps.

— Je crois qu'avec l'inquiétude qu'elle a eue l'an dernier quand j'étais en vadrouille et la peur bleue que je lui ai faite – et à tout le monde d'ailleurs – quand Voldy m'a annoncé mort, je peux lui demander presque tout ce que je veux. Dans la limite du raisonnable, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Harry sous le regard insistant d'Hermione.

— C'est super ! Et toi Neville tu étais dans le coup ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui devint penaud devant l'air réprobateur de son amie. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Enfin, finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. J'aurais été tellement contente et surexcitée que Ginny se serait douté de quelque chose et vous savez comment elle est... Je n'aurais jamais pu garder ça secret bien longtemps !

Ils s'esclaffèrent à la remarque de la jeune femme, et, bras dessus bras dessous, se dirigèrent vers l'avant des tribunes. Harry avait rabattu sa cape de sorcier sur sa tête, pour essayer de se camoufler le plus possible, et éviter que Ginny ne le voie. Il ne voulait pas la faire stresser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il savait qu'elle se mettait la pression car elle n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre la relève du célèbre Harry Potter. Suite à un hibou assez désespéré d'Hermione un soir, il avait utilisé la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd pour parler à sa petite amie qui se trouvait seule dans la Salle Commune. Cela l'avait calmée un temps, mais le match contre les Poufsouffle approchait et elle était redevenue aussi irritable que pouvait l'être Molly Weasley.

Ils furent rejoints par les deux frères de la cadette des Weasley encore au château. Bill et Charlie saluèrent leur futur beau-frère avec chaleur, et lui promirent de revenir plus tard pour discuter lorsqu'ils aperçurent les autres élèves arriver. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ayant très bien compris que leur petite sœur n'avait pas besoin de cela.

— Ron n'a pas voulu venir avec toi ? Demanda alors Hermione.

— Il ne pouvait pas. George et lui recevaient cette chère Rita avec d'autres journalistes cet après-midi, lui apprit Harry.

— Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que ce cafard venait faire dans leur boutique ?

— Ah, euh... Eh bien... ça tu le découvriras à notre prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard, ma chère amie !

— Harry ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !

— Je choisis le trop. Je vais me faire tuer si je divulgue les informations que je détiens, et je tiens encore à la vie. Je n'ai pas survécu à Voldy pour me faire tuer par deux Weasley, lui fit remarquer le Survivant.

Hermione soupira, et son meilleur ami s'esclaffa.

— Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets !

— Et toi alors ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un "petit ami".

— Ahahah, Ginny t'a raconté ? Peeves, ce fantôme de malheur... on ne l'a pas recroisé avec Théodore, et je pense qu'il ne tient pas à nous croiser tout de suite. Théodore lui a envoyé le Baron Sanglant aux trousses tous les jours pendant une semaine !

— Sacré Peeves quand même !

— Il ne t'a pas oublié, rassure-toi. "Oh la copine du Petit Pote Potter !" fit-elle en imitant grossièrement le fantôme.

— Satané esprit...

— Tu l'as marqué à vie ahah ! rigola Hermione. Tu sais bien que la seule façon de l'avoir de son côté, c'est d'attaquer Dolorès Ombrage avec un marécage portable !

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau à ce souvenir. Et puis, ils se tournèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs venaient d'entrer en piste, ovationnés par le public – même si Serpentard n'applaudissait pas très fort. Harry se fit plus petit, voyant que Ginny cherchait Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci, au grand soulagement du brun, se positionna devant lui et offrit un large sourire à sa meilleure amie. L'attention de la capitaine d'équipe se reporta sur leur Professeur de Vol, qui donnait les dernières consignes avant de sifflet le début du match. Les capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main, grimpèrent sur leur balai, et le coup de sifflet retentit.

oOo

Ginny Weasley était heureuse. Non seulement Gryffondor avait gagné, mais elle avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Ils avaient gagné pas moins de trois cent dix points à quatre-vingt. Et en plus, son petit ami était venu pour l'occasion. Elle avait hurlé de joie lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu venant féliciter son ancienne équipe dans les vestiaires.

Hermione ne l'avait accompagné que jusqu'à la porte. Harry s'était un peu inquiété de la réaction de Ginny, mais sa meilleure amie l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être contente après leur victoire. Elle lui avait ajouté un peu plus bas que s'ils avaient dû perdre, elle lui aurait arrangé un retour discret chez lui, lui évitant ainsi la colère de la furie rousse. Il avait souri, reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle, quel que soit le problème à gérer.

Le soir, ils avaient dîné gaiement dans la Grande Salle, avant que le jeune homme ne doive regagner son humble demeure. Il souhaita bonne nuit à la petite troupe avant de leur donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard le jour d'Halloween.

oOo

La semaine qui avait suivi la visite surprise de Harry s'était vite écoulée. Les filles attendaient la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec impatience. Hermione avait dévoilé à Ginny la raison pour laquelle Ron ne s'était pas joint à Harry pour assister au premier match des Gryffondor. Les deux amies s'étaient trituré les méninges concernant la venue des journalistes sorciers dans la boutique de George et Ron. George avait bien entendu été très mal en point après la mort de son frère jumeau ; il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles inventions, pour ne pas dire aucune, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu toucher aux plans échafaudés avec Fred. Hermione avait alors émis l'idée d'une possible nouvelle boutique, mais les deux jeunes filles avaient estimé qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour George de songer à agrandir son empire de farces et attrapes.

Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'en parler plus longuement, puisque leur fin de semaine avait été chargée de devoirs à rendre dans la quasi-totalité des matières. Fort heureusement pour elles, Hermione les avait faites travailler dur en compagnie de Luna à la bibliothèque, évitant par là-même à sa meilleure amie de déprimer.

Puis, le samedi était arrivé, et avec lui le jour d'Halloween. Les Elfes avaient décoré le château pour l'occasion, et les élèves avaient eu l'autorisation de se déguiser. Le Professeur McGonagall leur avait toutefois rappelé que les festivités devaient s'effectuer dans la limite du raisonnable.

Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient donc dans leur dortoir, se préparant pour leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi.

— A ton avis Hermione, est-ce que je me déguise en sorcière sexy pour plaire à Harry ? demanda la rouquine avec un air innocent feint sur le visage.

— Je pense que si tu souhaites une mort lente et douloureuse causée par la colère et la possessivité de tes frères, c'est une excellente idée ! répondit la Préfète-en-Chef avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais avec Harry que depuis deux semaines ! C'est bon, ils le connaissent… Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

— Rassure-toi, il n'a pas besoin que tu te déguises pour te trouver attirante. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde…

— J'en connais un autre dans ce cas-là, minauda Ginny.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Grand, roux, une belle musculature et des yeux d'un bleu à tomber par terre, ça ne te dit rien ?

En entendant le rire qui s'empara de la rouquine lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, Hermione devina aisément que ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un joli rouge écrevisse.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! se défendit Hermione.

— Si c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, comme tu le sous-entends, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça alors ? insista Ginny.

— S'il me regardait, je m'en rendrais compte, voyons. Et puis, là n'est pas la question. Il est Professeur, je suis Préfète-en-Chef, ça s'arrête là, point à la ligne.

— Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! s'esclaffa la rouquine.

Hermione la fusilla du regard, et Ginny se précipita dans leur salle de bain pour terminer de se préparer avant de sortir du château. Une fois son amie hors de vue, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, et fixa le plafond. Elle avait bien remarqué que Charlie l'observait. Elle avait aussi cru voir une certaine gêne dans son regard, et elle ne saurait dire si cela venait de la rumeur lancée par Peeves ou si c'était autre chose. Toujours était-il qu'elle croisait souvent une paire d'yeux bleus lorsqu'elle mangeait dans la Grande Salle…

oOo

Hermione et Ginny avaient rejoint Neville et Luna dans le Hall du château, avant de se rendre tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, et plus exactement à la Tête-de-Sanglier, où les attendaient leurs amis. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'établissement, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la table à laquelle s'étaient installés George, Ron et Harry. En effet, les trois jeunes hommes riaient tellement fort, que de temps en temps, les autres clients du bar se tournaient vers eux, sous le regard amusé d'Abelforth Dumbledore. A chaque fois que ces trois-là venaient à la Tête-de-Sanglier, le vieil homme savait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

Les deux jeunes filles, accompagnées de Luna et Neville, se dirigèrent vers eux, et s'installèrent une fois les salutations faites. Hermione avait observé les retrouvailles de Harry et Ginny avec un sourire amusé, tandis que du côté des frères de la rouquine, George affichait une mine clairement désapprobatrice et Ron détournait allègrement le regard, gêné.

Ginny avait aperçu les réactions de ses frères, et leva les yeux au ciel, comme résignée. Hermione avait eu raison de la mettre en garde, ces deux énergumènes ne changeraient jamais.

— Bon les garçons, parlons peu, mais parlons bien, commença Ginny. De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ?

— Toutes nos excuses chère petite sœur adorée, mais nous ne dévoilerons rien tant que nous ne serons pas au complet ! déclara fièrement George.

— Au complet ? interrogea Hermione.

— Nous attendons les deux redoublants ! s'esclaffa George.

Les plus jeunes le dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Et bien, c'est pourtant simple : s'ils sont revenus à l'école, c'est qu'ils avaient des lacunes voyons !

Le fou rire gagna le groupe d'amis attablés autour du farceur, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, désabusée. Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour avoir un humour aussi douteux. Néanmoins, elle notait une nette amélioration chez son ami, qui avait l'air de surmonter lentement mais sûrement la mort de son frère jumeau. Et puis, l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit : elle était persuadée que sa bonne humeur soudaine était liée à la grande nouvelle que Ron et lui s'apprêtaient à leur dévoiler.

Abelforth se dirigea vers leur table pour prendre leur commande. Ils décidèrent de se servir avant que Bill et Charlie ne les rejoignent, Ron ayant décrété qu'il avait soif et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure. Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert : concernant la ponctualité, il n'était pas connu pour être une référence. Ils commandèrent chacun une bièraubeurre et une fois servis, ils trinquèrent joyeusement.

— Alors Mione, comme ça tu sors avec un Serpentard ? hasarda soudain George avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny avant de tourner les yeux vers Ronald, dont elle appréhendait la réaction, quand bien même la rumeur était complètement infondée. Malgré sa surprise, elle fut instantanément rassurée lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'elle remarqua la lueur de malice dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

— Eh bien, Peeves s'ennuie de l'absence de son Petit Pote Potter, alors il lui faut de nouvelles victimes, répondit-elle avec amusement. Quels élèves seraient mieux placés que deux Préfets-en-Chef de deux maisons rivales ?

— Il vous suit pendant vos rondes ? questionna Ronald.

— Les autres rondes je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention. En tout cas, Théodore et moi ne l'avons pas recroisé après. Ce qui est plutôt logique que Nott a demandé au Baron Sanglant de se venger de lui pour nous, sourit Hermione.

— George, il va falloir que nous inventions quelque chose pour aider la meilleure Préfète-en-Chef que Poudlard ait connue à se débarrasser du pire fantôme du château, fit remarquer Ron.

— Pour sûr, nous nous y consacrerons jour et nuit s'il le faut, dit-il la main sur le cœur en gage de promesse.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'Hermione osera utiliser une de vos inventions alors qu'elle passe son temps à les chasser du château ? Vous rêvez pauvres fous ! railla Ginny.

— Au risque de tous vous surprendre, si c'est pour contrer l'un des mauvais tours de Peeves, je peux être preneuse, affirma Hermione.

Tous la fixèrent, choqués par ses paroles. Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle était prête à faire une exception et à utiliser les inventions de Weasley Farces et Attrapes ?

— C'est… commença Ron.

— Impensable… continua Harry.

— Inimaginable… ajouta Neville.

— Invraisemblable ! s'exclama George les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? interrogea Ginny en mettant une main sur le front de sa meilleure amie pour prendre sa température.

— Je suis sérieuse ! s'exclama Hermione en riant. Après, bien entendu, il ne faut pas que ce soit un bidule qui touche les élèves ou les professeurs, ni que ce soit trop voyant ou trop bruyant, ça risquerait d'éveiller trop de soupçons pendant ma ronde, ajouta-t-elle. Mais si cela ne fait du tort qu'à Peeves, après tout ce qu'il a fait endurer à d'innombrables élèves, ça ne serait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

Ses amis étaient estomaqués, sauf Luna, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation parfaitement normale.

— Pourquoi vous étonnez-vous qu'Hermione veuille se défendre de Peeves ? Il n'est pas gentil, et si c'est la seule façon pour elle de s'en débarrasser, c'est normal qu'elle le fasse, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tous hochèrent finalement la tête après l'explication de Luna, même s'ils restaient encore un peu sonnés. Néanmoins, Ronald reprit la parole.

— Par contre, le jour où tu fais ça Hermione, je veux un hibou dans l'heure pour que tu me décrives la tête de Peeves, s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que la Préfète-en-Chef de la Maison que je dirige devrait te raconter par hibou dans l'heure petit frère ? interrogea Bill.

L'aîné des enfants Weasley venait d'arriver près d'eux, suivi par Charlie. Ils prirent le temps de saluer George, Ron et Harry, et s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Ils commandèrent deux Bierraubeurre à Abelforth, non sans avoir fait remarquer aux plus jeunes qu'ils auraient pu les attendre avant de prendre leurs consommations.

— Et donc ? Que doit absolument te raconter Hermione ? demanda à nouveau Bill, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

— Absolument rien qui ne t'intéresse Bill, intervint George avec un sourire espiègle. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis… Nous avons une grande nouvelle !

— Nous espérons vous voir nombreux à Pré-au-Lard à chacune de vos sorties ! ajouta Ron.

— Nous y ouvrons une deuxième boutique ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

— Alors c'est pour ça que Skeeter et les autres journalistes sont venus vous voir samedi dernier ? interrogea Hermione.

Ils hochèrent la tête, fiers d'eux.

— Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que Pré-au-Lard ait de nouveau une merveilleuse boutique de farces et attrapes, étant donné que Zonko a plié bagage ! indiqua George. Sinon, comment arriverions-nous à causer du souci à notre Préfète-en-Chef favorite si les élèves devaient attendre chaque période de vacances pour aller faire le plein de farces au Chemin de Traverse ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

La concernée se cacha les yeux de ses mains, et secoua la tête, dépitée, sous les rires du reste de la tablée.

— Et vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour tenir la boutique du Chemin de Traverse ? s'enquit Charlie.

— Verity est une super assistante, répondit Ron. Et quand on a dû lui trouver un remplaçant pendant ses congés d'été, on avait dégoté un gars sérieux pour nous aider à finir de remettre la boutique en ordre et s'occuper des clients.

— Du coup, Ron restera avec Verity à la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, et je travaillerai ici avec Paul, expliqua George. On pense aussi essayer de développer la vente par hibou ! Mais ça attendra de voir si la boutique à Pré-au-Lard fonctionne comme on l'espère.

— Je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous, sourit Bill. Juste à côté de Poudlard, école dans laquelle tu as déjà démontré tes talents en matière d'inventions loufoques, ça ne peut que fonctionner !

Les discussions allèrent ensuite bon train concernant le projet des deux frères Weasley, et tous les félicitèrent chacun à leur tour. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, tout le monde ayant l'air heureux de se trouver là.

Alors qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle après un bon fou rire – Ron s'était renversé la moitié de sa bièraubeurre sur le pantalon et avait glissé de sa chaise en s'en rendant compte, provoquant l'hilarité générale –, elle croisa un regard vert au fond de la salle. Théodore lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer, auquel elle répondit avec un petit sourire chaleureux. L'échange ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, et pourtant, il avait été intercepté par Charlie Weasley, qui sentait poindre en lui une certaine forme de jalousie à la seule pensée que la rumeur lancée par Peeves puisse finalement se révéler vraie.

* * *

 **Bwahaha, alors alors ?**

 **Encore un interrogatoire de cette chère Ginny (je l'adore, vous l'aviez remarqué ?). Harry est venu faire une petite visite surprise à Poudlard ! Et puis, je voyais bien Ron et George ouvrir leur boutique à Pré-au-Lard... Quant à la fin, au tout dernier paragraphe... Mille excuses, j'étais obligée ahahah !**

 **J'attends vos retours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :3**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 _ **Cette fois-ci, la voilà !**_

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 **Kelly : merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise !**

 **Pauline : très contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour moi aussi, le couple Charlie/Hermione fonctionne bien, et je voulais tenter une histoire entre eux à Poudlard. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt :)**

 **Pouette : Mouhahaha, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, j'aime donner un peu de suspense ! Théo, ce cher Théo, n'était absolument pas prévu dans mon histoire au début, et puis, paf, il est arrivé avec ses gros sabots, s'est posé là et m'a mis au début quelques bâtons dans les roues... Pourtant, finalement, il a son utilité ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt :)**

 **Xiu : Merci pour ton retour ! J'aimerais bien publier plus qu'une fois par semaine, seulement, mon rythme d'écriture est assez lent, et puis je dois laisser du temps à ma bêta d'effectuer la correction :P en tout cas j'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'aura plu ! A bientôt :)**

 **Aventure : Merci bien pour ta review ! Ginny, je ne la vois pas autrement, elle est géniale :) mon petit Théo, lui qui est siiiiii mignon, et siiiiii Serpentard ma foi... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A la prochaine ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Heyyy**

 **Je sais, on est jeudiiiiii ! Mais j'avais trop envie de publier (et j'avoue que demain, comme j'embauche à 7h... ahah) !**

 **Alors, merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews qui m'ont grandement fait plaisir ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est motivant d'avoir des retours positifs. Merci aussi pour vos suivis !**

 **Ensuite, merci encore et toujours à mon adorable Azzarine (aussi connue sous le nom de Taery Raven), qui me corrige très méticuleusement (et m'encourage beaucoup, c'est bien les encouragements).**

 **Merci aussi à ma Lily Jem que j'aime d'amour. Il faut savoir que, dans ce chapitre, se trouve une idée que nous avions eue toutes les deux pour un éventuel projet commun, que je me suis permis de prendre - sans l'exploiter comme nous avions prévu de l'exploiter, même si je suis sûre qu'elle a oublié comment on devait l'exploiter puisqu'on en a parlé genre il y a un an et demi mdr. En tout cas, si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez faire un tour sur ses fictions, vous ne serez pas déçus ;)**

 **Bon, allez, trêve de blablas en tous genres, vous, ce que vous voulez, c'est ce petit chapitre huit !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin pour l'habituel débrief et la rubrique des réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

* * *

Ils disaient tous qu'Hermione Granger était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération ; qu'elle était une élève modèle ; qu'elle travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied pour conserver une nette avance sur le programme et ne pas être perdue en cours. Elle avait pour habitude de passer son temps libre à la Bibliothèque, ça tout le monde le savait aussi. Et pourtant, depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à être concentrée à cent pour cent. Tout avait commencé le soir d'Halloween, après leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

 _Le repas du soir à la Grande Salle s'était fait dans l'ambiance d'Halloween. Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient dépassés, tant au niveau de la décoration qu'au niveau gastronomique. Les membres du château avaient eu droit à un repas succulent. Les élèves étaient surexcités, et l'ambiance était à la fête._

 _Du coin de l'œil, Hermione surveillait les première année. Elle ne se souvenait pas que ses camarades avaient été aussi turbulents lors de leur premier banquet d'Halloween. Et puis elle se rappela que pendant sa première année, elle n'avait pas assisté à ce banquet, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après avoir entendu les propos de Ronald sur son compte, elle était partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer. Leur Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'époque, Quirrell, avait fait entrer un troll dans le château, qui s'était dirigé vers les toilettes dans lesquels elle se trouvait. C'étaient Harry et Ron qui étaient venus la secourir, et leur amitié avait bel et bien démarré à ce moment-là._

 _En y repensant, Hermione était nostalgique. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient à Poudlard, même si elle était heureuse de les avoir vus l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard._

 _Le repas s'était déroulé dans un joyeux raffut, et lorsqu'il avait été temps pour les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs, la Préfète-en-Chef avait dit à Ginny qu'elle la rejoindrait un peu plus tard, voulant aider un peu les Elfes de Maison à ranger la Grande Salle. Sa meilleure amie avait ricané, ajoutant qu'Hermione ne changerait jamais, et avait suivi le groupe de septième année. Hermione s'était rapidement retrouvée seule à nettoyer les éclaboussures des Bombabouses – elle n'oublierait pas de remercier George et Ron pour leur amélioration « plus difficile à enlever » – lancées par les élèves. Heureusement qu'elle était douée en sortilèges !_

 _Alors qu'elle lâchait un juron à la énième flaque trouvée entre les tables, elle entendit un léger rire derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut Charlie, baguette en main._

 _— Un peu d'aide Hermione ? lui proposa-t-il._

 _Elle fut surprise qu'il ne lui dise pas que les elfes s'en chargeraient et qu'elle devait retourner dans son dortoir, le couvre-feu approchant. Et puis, elle se souvint que lors de leur discussion à la Tour d'Astronomie, ils avaient abordé le sujet de la SALE. Charlie en avait entendu parler par Fred et George, ces derniers ayant passé leur temps à se moquer d'Hermione qui n'avait pas réussi à obtenir des membres pour son association._

 _— Euh, et bien, ça ne serait pas de refus. On ne peut pas laisser les elfes toujours repasser derrière nous, surtout quand on laisse un tel désordre, se désola Hermione en parcourant du regard la Grande Salle._

 _— Veille à ne pas trop en faire non plus, ils risquent de mal le prendre, s'amusa Charlie._

 _La brune lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il avait raison, cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus Dobby pour couvrir ses arrières lorsqu'elle tentait d'aider les Elfes de Maison. Elle soupira à cette pensée, et secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Ressasser la perte d'êtres chers n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter l'ancien dragonnier qui se trouvait à ses côtés._

 _D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas manqué une miette du débat qui avait lieu dans la tête de la jeune femme, ses expressions faciales trahissant la peine qu'elle avait ressentie. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, mais il n'aimait pas la voir triste, préférant largement la voir sourire et rire. Il se décida alors à briser le silence religieux qui s'était installé entre eux pendant qu'ils nettoyaient grossièrement la Grande Salle avant le passage des elfes. Il lança la conversation sur les révisions de la meilleure élève de Poudlard._

 _— Mes lectures avancent bien. J'ai quasiment terminé le programme dans chacune des matières, et je me suis fait des parchemins de révision qui reprennent absolument toutes les notions importantes, lui apprit Hermione avec un éclat brillant dans les yeux, montrant à quel point elle était passionnée._

 _— Ça doit te changer de ne plus avoir mon frère sur le dos, ricana Charlie._

 _— Oh, et bien figure-toi qu'Harry et lui sont assez identiques niveau flemme et retard dans les devoirs, s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Même si Harry est quand même plus assidu – et j'espère qu'il l'est à l'Ecole des Aurors, parce que je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur lui et lui éviter d'obtenir des trolls !_

 _Charlie se mit à rire avec elle. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, et finalement, ce fut Hermione qui mit fin à leur acte de bienveillance. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et lui proposa de la raccompagner, au cas où elle serait amenée à croiser le concierge et Miss Teigne. Hermione accepta, et ils se mirent en route vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame au septième étage. Ils continuèrent à discuter de banalités le long du chemin, et, arrivés devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, le souvenir de la nuit de son anniversaire, lorsque Charlie l'avait raccompagnée et avait été le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Hermione._

 _La jeune femme se sentit alors quelque peu gênée, les paroles de Ginny se mêlant à ce souvenir. Charlie, désormais face à elle, avait l'air serein._

 _— Vous voilà arrivée à bon port, Miss Granger._

 _— Merci Charlie, lui répondit-elle franchement._

 _— Il ne faudrait pas que ça aussi, ça devienne une habitude, lui sourit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Il faisait allusion à leur collision à l'entrée de la salle de bain du Terrier, et à celle de la sortie des toilettes des Trois-Balais, elle en était persuadée. Elle sentit le rouge commencer à lui monter aux joues, et, tentant de se ressaisir pour qu'il ne devine pas à quel point elle était gênée, elle lui murmura un léger « bonne nuit » en se retournant pour aller dans sa Salle Commune. Seulement, Charlie n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir comme ça. Il lui saisit le bras doucement, de façon à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau face à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et murmura à son oreille._

 _— Quoi que… Si ça devenait une habitude, ça ne serait pas si dérangeant._

 _Et Charlie était parti, laissant une Hermione assez décontenancée dans le couloir menant à sa Salle Commune._

Depuis ce soir-là, la meilleure élève de Poudlard ne cessait de se poser des questions. Ginny avait bien vu qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci, Hermione ne lui avait absolument rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Ginny en porte-à-faux au sujet de son grand frère – et puis, elle en se leurrait pas, la rouquine voudrait très certainement s'en mêler pour les mettre ensemble. Ainsi, Hermione avait tâché de s'enfermer à la Bibliothèque à chaque moment de libre qu'elle avait, pour faire en sorte d'échapper à la curiosité de sa meilleure amie et au regard insistant de Charlie.

Cependant, tout ne fonctionna pas comme Hermione l'avait voulu.

Cela dérapa en cours de potions, alors que le Professeur Slughorn leur avait demandé de fabriquer en deux heures de l'Amortentia. La Préfète-en-Chef avait, bien entendu, réalisé sa potion avec brio. Le professeur l'avait grandement félicitée, remettant une fois de plus sur le tapis qu'elle était la digne amie de l'un des élèves les plus brillants qu'il avait eu dans ses cours, Harry Potter. La jeune femme avait levé les yeux au ciel, consternée : Harry avait seulement eu la chance d'avoir l'ancien manuel de Severus Rogue. Mais cela, le Professeur Slughorn l'ignorait, et c'était finalement mieux ainsi. Si le cours de Potions s'était arrêté à ce moment-là, tout aurait été pour le mieux pour la jeune sorcière.

Seulement, elle se trouvait à côté d'un élève de Poufsouffle, Jacky Frieman, qui se révélait être aussi doué en Potions que l'étaient Neville et Seamus. Alors qu'il tournait sa mixture un peu trop rapidement, il fit exposer son chaudron, de telle sorte que les septième année se trouvant autour de lui, incluant Hermione, Ginny et Melissandre, furent tous aspergés d'Amortentia. Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, légèrement agacées. Elles allaient devoir repasser à leur dortoir pour se changer vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient à présent leurs robes. Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs au pauvre Jacky qui se confondait en excuses sous les réprobations du Professeur de Potions, qui dût mettre fin au cours un peu plus tôt que prévu puisque la salle n'était plus propice à la préparation de potions.

Hermione et Ginny ramassèrent leurs affaires, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elles devaient se dépêcher d'aller se changer avant le cours de Botanique.

Alors qu'elles remontaient les escaliers magiques à vive allure pour ne pas être en retard, elles croisèrent celui qu'Hermione s'évertuait à éviter depuis plus d'une semaine et qui occupait une place plus importante qu'elle ne le voudrait dans son esprit. Charlie Weasley se tenait en effet devant les deux jeunes femmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour les filles, les salua-t-il. Où courez-vous comme ça ?

— Salut Charlie, lui répondirent-elles en chœur.

— Un boulet de Poufsouffle a fait exploser son chaudron de potion sur plusieurs d'entre nous, lui ajouta Ginny en faisant la moue. Regarde dans quel état sont nos robes de sorcier !

— Aussi propres que les habits de Ronald quand il revient du Quidditch, blagua son grand frère. Et donc quelle est cette potion qui sent divinement bon ? interrogea-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

Il la regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, ravi d'avoir enfin pu capter son regard. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas établir de contact visuel entre eux depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée devant sa Salle Commune le soir d'Halloween. Il avait bien senti qu'elle avait tressailli lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il ne serait pas contre de l'escorter plus régulièrement dans les couloirs, comme il l'avait déjà fait deux fois. Sur le coup, cela l'avait touché, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas lui être indifférent. Mais l'attitude d'Hermione après cet événement l'avait un peu dérouté.

— C'était de l'Amortentia, lui répondit-elle le plus simplement possible. Pas très optimal pour un cours de Botanique.

— Ah, oui, j'imagine, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste gêné. Ça doit être ça qui sent si bon.

Ginny avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre que sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas tout expliqué et lui avait tout bonnement menti quant au pourquoi de son comportement depuis quelques jours. Et elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Charlie. Il n'en fallait pas plus à la rouquine pour qu'elle se mette en tête de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Ce devait sûrement être la raison pour laquelle Hermione ne lui avait rien dit ; cette dernière connaissait Ginny et ses lubies par cœur.

Charlie venait de remarquer que sa petite sœur était prise dans une longue réflexion intérieure, et son visage ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de Ginevra Weasley, et encore plus quand elle se mettait à froncer les sourcils de cette façon. Il déglutit silencieusement. Et puis, comme un flash, il se rappela qu'il devait lui parler de la missive de sa mère, reçue ce matin très tôt directement à ses appartements.

— Au fait Ginny, j'ai reçu une lettre de maman ce matin, lui apprit-il.

Cela eut le mérite de sortir la rouquine de ses réflexions, puisqu'elle regarda son frère avec interrogation.

— Nous sommes début novembre, et elle panique. Elle ne s'est pas encore occupée de Noël et des préparatifs. Elle exige ta présence, dit-il.

— Comme si j'allais louper une occasion de pouvoir passer quinze jours avec Harry ! s'exclama outrageusement Ginny.

— Et maman demande aussi si tu seras présente Hermione, lui lança-t-il avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

— Je… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais, balbutia-t-elle. Cela va dépendre de mes parents.

— Oh, mais je suis sûre que maman ne sera pas contre que tes parents se joignent à nous ! s'enthousiasma Ginny avec un clin d'œil à Hermione.

« Traîtresse » pensa aussitôt Hermione. La rouquine avait très bien compris le malaise entre Charlie et la Préfète-en-Chef. Et ce n'était pas de bon augure pour cette dernière…

— Je vous tiens rapidement au courant de toute façon, il faut que j'écrive à mes parents, leur dit Hermione, non sans un regard de défi à Ginny.

La rouquine comprit instantanément le message. De toute manière, elle s'escomptait pas agir dès maintenant. Et Ginny savait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle soit discrète dans ses manigances. Elles congédièrent Charlie et reprirent leur route vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Une fois à une distance raisonnable de l'ancien dragonnier, Ginny se pencha vers sa meilleure amie.

— Tu sens quoi alors avec l'Amortentia ? lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Hum, je dirais du dentifrice à la menthe, une odeur boisée et l'air frais d'une légère brise un soir étoilé, répondit Hermione sans se méfier.

— C'est étrange… Enfin tu me diras, les coïncidences, ça existe, fit mine de réfléchir Ginny. Mais, on dirait bien que ça correspond à quelqu'un que je connais très bien.

Hermione la regarda en biais.

— Ginny !

— Quoi ? Tu décris mon adorable grand frère ! Et d'ailleurs, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux pour que l'air soit si électrique ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

— Absolument rien, tu te fais des idées je t'assure, tenta Hermione.

— Et donc si j'en parle à mon frère…

— Tu ne le feras pas, malheureuse ! paniqua la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Alors il y a bien un truc, minauda la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous devons nous changer rapidement, je ne veux pas arriver en retard en Botanique, je te rappelle que nous avons des ASPIC à la fin de l'année !

La tentative de détournement de sujet d'Hermione fonctionna, puisque la rouquine força l'allure jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Elles se changèrent en un temps record et repartirent aussitôt en direction de la serre numéro six.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, assise à la table des Gryffondor, en train de déjeuner, et ne participait pas tellement aux conversations qui se tenaient autour d'elle. Premièrement, ses camarades parlaient Quidditch – elle faisait l'effort de venir à quelques entraînements en plus des matchs, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser, elle n'allait pas faire semblant de s'y intéresser pendant les repas. Deuxièmement, elle s'était amené un livre pour s'occuper, et éviter ainsi à ses yeux – ces traîtres ! – de se mettre en relation avec leurs homologues bleu océan à la table des professeurs.

Depuis que Ginny et elle avaient croisé Charlie en remontant de leur cours de Potions, Hermione ne cessait de ressasser le moment où il avait admis que l'Amortentia sur elle sentait particulièrement bon. Elle était loin d'être idiote ; elle connaissait les effets de cette potion. Elle soupira. Ni son livre sur l'Arithmancie – matière qu'elle adorait – ni la bonne nourriture préparée par les elfes n'arrivaient à faire sortir ce maudit rouquin de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, ce n'était pas sain de penser à un professeur de cette manière. « Oui, mais il est sexy, surtout en serviette à la sortie de la douche » fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Hermione ferma les yeux et retint un soupir de frustration. Si même son esprit se mettait à comploter contre elle façon Ginny Weasley, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou, et avec lui de la réponse de ses parents à la lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyée suite à son entrevue avec Charlie. Elle se mit à espérer que ses parents avaient prévu quelque chose loin de Londres et qu'elle puisse les y accompagner. C'était lâche et pas tellement Gryffondor, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se crée d'autres situations gênantes avec le grand frère de Ginny. Lorsque le hibou se posa élégamment devant elle, elle le gratifia d'une caresse avant de délier le petit parchemin fixé à sa patte. Une fois libéré de sa mission, l'oiseau s'envola, laissant Hermione seule devant le parchemin qu'elle hésitait maintenant à ouvrir. La jeune femme soupira, et finit par ouvrir la lettre.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Nous sommes désolés de te l'apprendre si tard, mais nous ne pourrons pas être présents à Londres à Noël, même si l'invitation de Molly et Arthur Weasley nous touche profondément._

 _Nous avons une grande nouvelle ! Nous retournons quelques semaines en Australie. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que temporaire. Mais figure-toi que Mister Johnson, un grand chirurgien-dentiste australien, nous propose un partenariat. Nous nous rendons donc là-bas pour avoir plus de détails, et nous espérons que cela pourra enrichir nos connaissances et notre panel d'activités !_

 _Nous te souhaitons bon courage pour la suite de tes cours, et nous t'enverrons des nouvelles prochainement. Notre départ est fixé au vingt-quatre novembre, et nous ne savons pas encore exactement quand nous rentrerons._

 _Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi. L'année doit être plus tranquille depuis que vous avez gagné la guerre sorcière._

 _Nous t'embrassons et t'aimons,_

 _Maman et Papa_

Hermione se décomposa. Elle aurait vraiment voulu passer Noël avec ses parents, surtout après l'année écoulée. Elle leur avait effacé les souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'elle, elle avait été loin de chez elle, de son confort familial et scolaire. Ils lui avaient terriblement manqué, et elle aurait vraiment souhaité passer du temps avec sa famille. Oh, bien sûr, les Weasley étaient sa deuxième famille, mais cela ne faisait pas pareil.

Elle sentit poindre un peu d'agacement en elle, lorsqu'elle relut leur dernière phrase : « _L'année doit être plus tranquille depuis que vous avez gagné la guerre sorcière_ ». Aux vues des questions qu'elle se posait actuellement, du faux bond de ses parents pour Noël, du manque cruel de concentration auquel elle faisait face pendant ses révisions et même certains cours, non, ce n'était pas parce que le Lord Noir avait été éradiqué de la surface de la planète qu'elle était plus tranquille. Quand elle sentit le flot d'émotions grandir en elle, elle secoua la tête. Elle en venait presque à croire que finalement, c'était plus simple d'affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Hermione sentit alors le regard inquiet de Ginny se poser sur elle. Sans un mot, les lèvres pincées, la Préfète-en-Chef se leva. Elle trouverait une excuse pour son départ soudain,mais plus tard. Là, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre l'air seule sur l'un des bancs longeant le Lac Noir.

oOo

Ginny avait cherché sa meilleure amie une bonne heure avant de la trouver assise sur un banc, à regarder au loin, songeuse. Elle s'était approchée silencieusement, et s'était assise à ses côtés, sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Hermione, et qu'elle finirait par parler d'elle-même de ce qui la tracassait autant. Et elle avait raison, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes à Hermione pour se confier.

— Mes parents ne passeront pas Noël avec moi à Londres cette année, finit-elle par lâcher.

Le silence, seulement rompu par le vent soufflant dans les feuilles des arbres qui les entouraient, rendait cette confession encore plus brutale. Ginny comprenait aisément pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi.

— Oh… commença la rouquine avant d'être interrompue.

— Je dois dire que quelque part, je m'y attendais, continua Hermione. Ils n'ont pas si bien pris que ça le fait que je leur ai enlevé tout souvenir de moi. Ils ont fait bonne figure, bien sûr, ils étaient inquiets et très en colère, et encore plus après que je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire. Ils n'ont pas digéré tout ça, mais qui le pourrait ? interrogea-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie les yeux brillants. Je leur avais proposé de venir chez vous, au Terrier. Je m'étais dit que comme ça, on ne serait pas que tous les trois, qu'il n'y aurait pas de malaise et que ça nous aiderait à passer le cap.

— Je suis désolée Herm.

— Ne le sois pas, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ils ont besoin de temps et je vais le leur donner. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mes parents une seconde fois.

— Ils te pardonneront, assura Ginny. Qui pourrait en vouloir à Hermione Granger après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour le monde sorcier ? Tu vas surmonter ça, et tu ne seras pas seule à Noël. Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses au Terrier, il est hors de question que tu restes à Poudlard pour déprimer !

Hermione fixa sa meilleure amie avec surprise. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'elle allait essayer de rester ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Ginny la connaissait trop bien.

— Merci Ginny, murmura Hermione, profondément touchée par le soutien que lui apportait la rouquine.

— Ça va être d'un ennui sans nom à Poudlard en plus fin décembre ! McGo a refusé ma proposition de Bal de Noël… Soi-disant que c'est réservé aux grandes occasions, patati et patata…

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, alors que sa meilleure amie continuait à parler inlassablement de son idée rejetée par la Directrice de l'école. Au bout d'un moment, elles se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose.

oOo

Une fois rendue aux appartements de son frère, Ginny s'était chargée de dire à Charlie qu'il pouvait répondre à leur mère qu'ils seraient tous présents pour Noël. Elle l'avait aussi mis en garde concernant les parents d'Hermione, que c'était un sujet à ne pas aborder. Ce qu'elle adorait avec son frère, c'était qu'il n'était pas du genre curieux, et elle savait que cette simple information lui suffisait pour être discret à ce sujet.

Charlie pensait qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses mises en garde, elle partirait. Cependant, sa rouquine de petite sœur s'était confortablement assise devant lui, et le fixait d'un regard insondable. Il haussa les sourcils, presque inquiet. Il trouvait affolant de voir qu'à ce moment-là, Ginny ressemblait trait pour trait à leur mère, et qu'elle avait l'air aussi commode qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

— Autre chose Ginny ? s'enquit-il, espérant désamorcer la situation inconnue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Dis-moi cher frère, quelle odeur a l'Amortentia pour toi ?

« La bourrique ! » pensa-t-il. Elle revenait très certainement au moment où il avait surpris Hermione et Ginny remontant à leurs dortoirs se changer, leurs robes pleines de ladite potion.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Et bien, si tu as été un minimum attentif durant tes années d'étude à Poudlard, tu sais que les vapeurs de l'Amortentia révèlent des indices sur la personne dont tu es amoureux, résuma-t-elle. D'où ma question. Quelle odeur a l'Amortentia pour toi ?

Pris au piège, voilà ce qu'il était. Et s'il ne répondait pas à son dragon de petite sœur, il était cuit.

— Je me souviens vaguement d'une odeur de parchemin neuf, dit-il en espérant voir s'arrêter là son interrogatoire.

— Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

— Savon à la vanille, souffla-t-il.

— Et aussi ?

— Des croquettes pour chat.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, et explosa littéralement de rire.

— Des… Des… Croquettes… Pour… Chat ? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux fous rires.

— Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour te mettre fin à cet interrogatoire illégal mini Weasley, sourit-il malicieusement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, va rire ailleurs, j'ai un cours à donner moi !

Et il guida sa petite sœur vers la porte de ses appartements. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans le parc afin de dispenser son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il l'entendait toujours rire aux éclats.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine !**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il commence doucement à se tisser un lien entre Hermione et Charlie. J'essaie le plus possible de me conformer aux caractères des personnages connus - Charlie c'est assez simple vu qu'on ne connaît rien de lui ou presque ahah.**

 **Est-ce que le passage sur l'Amortentia vous a plu ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Bon, la semaine prochaine, je publierai vendredi heiiiiin... Mais sachez en tout cas que j'ai quasiment terminé d'écrire le chapitre 13 qui était en fait censé être le 9 (ouiiii, j'ai rajouté quatre chapitres et le 14 n'était pas prévu non plus dans le plan initial mdr). J'ai plein d'idées qui, je l'espère, vous plairont.**

 **A la semaine prochaine alors, et si vous en avez la curiosité, n'hésitez pas à passer sur la page facebook Lealy Fictions, sur laquelle je vous partage quelques trucs dans la semaine pour vous faire patienter ;)**

 **Bises à tous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly : Charlie va pas tarder à passer à l'action effectivement ! Enfin, en fait, il était censé passer à l'action bientôt, et puis, mes personnages se sont mis à écrire l'histoire tous seuls, ce qui donne parfois des choses imprévues (oui, c'est très courant en ce moment). Mais ça va venir ! Merci pour ton retour en tout cas, à bientôt :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou !**

 **Petit chapitre du vendredi, comme promis !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir vos réactions à chaque chapitre, ça fait toujours du bien de voir que la fiction est appréciée :) C'est un peu le moteur des auteurs finalement ! Merci à vous en tout cas.**

 **Petit coup de mou cette semaine.. La semaine dernière, j'ai écrit deux chapitres en trois jours, qui étaient assez conséquents niveau événements, et du coup j'ai eu en début de semaine le syndrome de la page blanche... Fort heureusement, j'ai des petites lumières par message qui me remotivent toujours (Lily-Jem, Azzarine 3) ! Et puis, je vous publie peu à peu mes historiques d'avancée sur ma page Facebook, ça me permet aussi parfois d'exprimer ma frustration devant le manque d'inspiration ! ^^**

 **Merci à ma chère Bêta Azzarine, pour ses corrections !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Lealy**

* * *

Le mois de décembre venait de commencer, et déjà les premières neiges étaient tombées, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves de Poudlard. Cela avait donné un peu plus de fil à retordre aux professeurs et aux Préfets, la neige rendant les élèves encore plus turbulents.

Hermione Granger se trouvait, pour sa part, à la Bibliothèque, accompagnée de Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley, qui s'étaient jointes à elle pour avancer dans leurs devoirs. Les professeurs ne les épargnaient pas à trois semaines et demi des vacances de Noël, et Hermione commençait à stresser un peu.

La jeune femme avait accepté quelques dizaines de jours plus tôt d'aller passer Noël au Terrier, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait déjà passé bon nombre de ses vacances scolaires chez les Weasley depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'avait eu de si grosse échéance à la fin de l'année scolaire. Les BUSE en cinquième année n'avaient été que de la rigolade, elle s'en rendait compte à présent qu'elle voyait la montagne de cours, devoirs et parchemins de révision s'agglutiner dans son dortoir. Et elle savait qu'au Terrier, qui plus est à la période des fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An, elle n'aurait pas le loisir de beaucoup réviser, ce qui l'effrayait encore un peu plus.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise à sa place habituelle dans la Bibliothèque de Mrs Pince. Elle avait tellement peur d'échouer… Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'en tant qu'Héroïne de Guerre, si par malheur Merlin et Morgane décidaient de contribuer à son échec scolaire, le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, consentirait sans problème à lui donner tous ses ASPIC sur un plateau d'argent. Seulement voilà, elle n'était ni Ronald ni Harry, qui avaient préféré opter pour la solution de facilité. Elle était Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, réputée pour être une travailleuse acharnée. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'utiliserait le passe-droit offert par Kingsley Shacklebolt, elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Alors que les trois jeunes filles venaient de terminer leur long devoir de Potions – Slughorn était l'un des professeurs qui les épargnait le moins, et Hermione et Ginny le suspectaient même de vouloir rendre hommage par-là au sadisme de Rogue –, Ginny s'avachit sur sa chaise.

— J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'une pause, maugréa la rouquine.

— Le devoir de Potions était très long et exténuant en effet, répondit calmement Luna. Nous devrions aller faire un petit tour histoire de nous changer les idées, cela évitera aux Joncheruines de s'installer durablement dans nos têtes.

— Oui tu n'as pas tort, un petit tour serait le bienvenu, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête, soupira Hermione de lassitude.

Les trois amies se levèrent, laissant leurs affaires en plan après leur avoir jeté un sort de protection – un certain esprit farceur n'ayant pas frappé depuis quelques temps, n'était pas à l'abri d'avoir une sombre idée les empêchant de continuer à étudier, et cela saperait à coup sûr le moral d'Hermione qui ne s'en remettrait pas. Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque tout en enfilant leurs capes d'hiver. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se promener dans le parc une vingtaine de minutes avant de revenir s'occuper de leur parchemin de Potions et de s'attaquer à celui de Métamorphose.

oOo

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de Luna, Ginny et Hermione, alors qu'elles descendaient en direction du Lac Noir. Elles se firent la réflexion qu'elles avaient bien fait de se vêtir chaudement, ou elles auraient été bonnes pour aller à l'infirmerie pas longtemps après leur sortie.

— Alors Luna, comment ça se passe avec Neville ? questionna Ginny, curieuse.

— Nous envisageons d'emménager ensemble pendant l'été, répondit Luna. Je pense que ça devient sérieux entre nous, vous ne pensez pas ?

— C'est une bonne chose, intervint Hermione. Neville tient beaucoup à toi, et vous avez l'air très heureux et très complices.

— Oui je crois aussi, fit la blonde évasivement. Et toi Hermione, avec Charlie ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la question de son amie, tandis que Ginny réprimait un fou rire. La brune n'en avait pourtant jamais parlé devant elle…

— Que… Comment ça ? balbutia la Préfète-en-Chef pour toute réponse.

— Eh bien, je trouve ça plutôt évident, vous ne cessez de vous lancer des œillades intéressées, et dès que tu entres dans son champ de vision, il ne te lâche plus des yeux, expliqua Luna.

— Tu dois faire erreur, car il ne se passe absolument rien avec Charlie, répondit Hermione qui avait réussi à reprendre contenance. Et puis, c'est un Professeur de Poudlard, et je suis une élève, ce n'est pas possible, ajouta-t-elle en espérant mettre fin au sujet.

— Dans six mois tu ne le seras plus, l'enfonça Ginny un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, se cacher c'est tellement plus excitant !

— Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prête, de toute manière, éluda Luna. Nous devrions revenir à la Bibliothèque, il ne faudrait pas que les Nargols cachent nos affaires.

— Tu t'en sors bien, chuchota Ginny malicieusement à l'oreille d'Hermione. Oui rentrons, tu as raison Luna, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, blasée par les propos de la rouquine. Pourtant, les mots de son amie Serdaigle résonnaient dans sa tête. « Dès que tu entres dans son champ de vision, il ne te lâche plus des yeux » avait-elle dit. Son amie avait-elle raison ? Ginny lui avait aussi dit quelque chose dans le même genre. Hermione trouvait cela étrange. Néanmoins, elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amies : les relations élève/professeur devaient rester strictement scolaires et professionnelles. Et en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple.

oOo

Environ deux semaines avant les vacances, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée afin de permettre aux élèves d'effectuer leurs achats de Noël. Ginny, Hermione et Luna avaient décidé d'en profiter pour passer l'après-midi ensemble, sans les garçons. Elles voulaient faire un peu de shopping, et les deux plus jeunes avaient bataillé ferme pour qu'Hermione accepte de passer l'après-midi entier à Pré-au-Lard, car cette dernière voulait continuer ses révisions et avait de plus en plus peur de prendre du retard. Pourtant, la Préfète-en-Chef avait fini par accepter, car elle n'avait absolument pas commencé l'achat des cadeaux qu'elle comptait offrir à ses proches. Et puis, elle ne s'était pas accordé beaucoup de pauses dans son programme de révisions – pour ne pas dire aucune – et elle avait eu le temps de travailler le samedi matin.

Ainsi, les trois amies se trouvaient actuellement en plein essayages dans la nouvelle boutique de prêt-à-porter de Pré-au-Lard. Ginny voulait absolument se trouver la robe parfaite pour le Nouvel An, et enjoignait vivement ses amies à faire de même. Elles passèrent en revue un nombre certain de vêtements, et, une fois qu'elles eurent fait leurs choix, elles sortirent du magasin en riant, les bras chargés des sacs remplis de leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Hermione leur proposa de les débarrasser en mettant l'intégralité de leurs achats dans son sac à main agrandi par magie, et le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers les Trois-Balais pour prendre une boisson chaude.

Dans l'établissement, elles choisirent de s'installer au fond pour plus de tranquillité, et Rosmerta vint prendre leur commande. Hermione choisit de prendre un thé, Ginny un cappuccino et Luna demanda un chocolat viennois. Attendant leurs consommations, les filles s'extasièrent sur leurs achats, et appréciaient passer du temps toutes les trois hors de Poudlard.

Hermione, en particulier, commençait à se détendre et à profiter du moment. Elle était finalement ravie que ses deux meilleures amies aient autant insisté pour la faire sortir de ses révisions. Un break n'était pas de trop, elle pourrait aisément s'y remettre dès le lendemain, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs.

Alors que les boissons chaudes des jeunes femmes étaient finalement arrivées, elles continuaient à rire à gorge déployée, profitant pleinement de leur moment entre filles.

oOo

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Hermione, Luna et Ginny décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles de regagner le château pour la soirée. Elles payèrent la note à Rosmerta, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, non sans s'être de nouveau emmitouflées dans leurs écharpes aux couleurs de leurs Maisons respectives. Le froid de l'hiver s'était bien installé, et encore plus une fois la nuit tombée.

La neige s'était remise à tomber, ce qui donnait encore plus de charme au village de Pré-au-Lard, déjà décoré à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël.

Après avoir une dernière fois admiré la petite troupe de choristes chantant gaiement les chants de Noël, les filles repartirent en direction du château. Ginny allait prendre la parole, quand une voix l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Mais ne serait-ce pas ma chère et tendre Granger ?

Hermione se tendit en entendant la voix de celui qui l'avait interpelée, et ses deux amies la fixèrent, interloquées. Elles se retournèrent de concert pour découvrir Cormac McLaggen, accompagné de son petit frère, Rodolphe, tous deux se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers elles.

— McLaggen, répondit sèchement Hermione, guère ravie de se retrouver face à lui.

— Cette année sans moi te rend aigrie, tu étais bien plus aimable en sixième année ! fit Cormac d'un ton provocateur.

— J'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de ta petite personne, lui répondit-elle avec détachement. Tu nous excuseras mais…

— Oh non vous ne partez pas déjà ? Et Weasley, j'avais à te parler, grogna-t-il à l'attention de la rouquine. Que s'est-il passé pour que mon frère Rodolphe n'ait pas été sélectionné alors qu'il est assurément le plus talentueux des gardiens ? demanda-t-il avec prétention.

— Et bien McLaggen, je suppose que, comme pour toi, il s'est mesuré à bien plus fort que lui, répondit Ginny avec un sarcasme non dissimulé. Et comme les Gryffondor ne comptent pas que sur les McLaggen pour gagner, il n'est pas dans l'équipe. Figure-toi que nous n'avons pas eu de mal à remporter notre premier match sans lui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la copine de Potter que tu dois te croire tout permis Weasley ! lui répondit l'aîné McLaggen en serrant les dents. J'exige qu'il soit dans l'équipe.

— Non, tu n'exiges rien du tout, et tu auras encore moins que ça, assura Ginny sur le même ton.

Fou de rage, le brun sortit précipitamment sa baguette et la brandit vers la rouquine d'un geste menaçant. Les trois filles sursautèrent devant la réaction démesurée du jeune homme, et Hermione fut la première à reprendre la situation en main, se munissant à son tour de sa baguette et la pointant sur leur adversaire.

— Je te préviens McLaggen, tu as environ dix secondes pour ranger ta baguette et déguerpir avec ce qui te sert de frère, dit Hermione d'une voix grave. Sinon, je vais devoir te rappeler mes dons en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si tant est que tu te souviennes de ce dont je suis capable, ajouta-t-elle menaçante.

L'ancien Gryffondor la jaugea, pas le moins apeuré, arborant l'air le plus suffisant et prétentieux qu'il avait en réserve.

— Tu as toujours ce tempérament de lionne qui me plaît tant. Tu feras moins la fière quand je t'aurai plaquée contre le mur, assena-t-il avec un sourire triomphant en la voyant pâlir.

Mais la Préfète-en-Chef ne perdit pas tant de sa superbe devant les propos de son ancien camarade. Elle leva plus haut sa baguette et lui lança un Expelliarmus afin de récupérer la sienne, qu'elle lança au loin, avant de lui administrer le coup de poing du siècle ! Ginny et Luna se couvrirent leur bouche de leurs mains pour ne pas rire devant la scène. Hermione gratifia les deux frères d'un regard noir.

— Que je ne te reprenne plus à me parler de cette manière McLaggen, grogna-t-elle à l'attention de Cormac. Je ne suis pas ta chienne ni ton jouet, et jamais tu ne poseras tes sales pattes sur moi. Maintenant, avant que je te réduise en charpie et que je t'humilie un peu plus devant ton frère, tu ferais mieux de partir, et plus vite que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

Les deux frères McLaggen ne se le firent pas dire une troisième fois. Cormac fila récupérer sa baguette à terre, et attrapa le bras de son frère avant de partir en courant. Les trois filles attendirent d'être certaines qu'ils soient hors de leur champ de vision avant de reprendre leur respiration et d'exploser de rire.

— Et bien Hermione, je ne mettrai plus jamais la parole de Ron et Harry en doute quand ils disent que tu as un crochet du droit exceptionnel ! s'esclaffa Ginny en faisant référence au récit des garçons concernant le coup de poing qu'Hermione avait administré à Drago Malefoy lors de leur troisième année. Moi qui leur disais que j'aurais voulu voir ça, me voilà servie, c'est chose faite !

— Belle défense Hermione, complimenta Luna en riant. Ça lui aura cloué le bec !

— Merci les filles, sourit la concernée. Il a seulement eu de la chance qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas là justement, ou je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Les Doloris de Voldemort lui-même auraient fait pâle figure à côté de ce que les garçons lui auraient fait subir !

— Ce mec est taré, ajouta Ginny soudain plus sérieuse. La façon dont il t'a parlé…

— J'avais déjà compris à qui j'avais à faire en sixième année quand j'ai fait l'erreur de l'inviter à une soirée de Slughorn pour rendre Ron jaloux, confessa Hermione. Il avait tenté de me peloter toute la soirée, et grâce à Harry j'avais réussi à m'en défaire en le fuyant.

— Il n'est pas fréquentable, et presque dangereux, frissonna la rouquine.

— Nous devrions rentrer nous réchauffer, intervint Luna. Et nous ferons plus attention quand nous reviendrons à Pré-au-Lard.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et elles reprirent toutes les trois le chemin de Poudlard, repartant sur des sujets plus joyeux pour ne pas ternir leur fin de journée.

oOo

L'événement « McLaggen » n'avait pas eu de suite. Hermione, Ginny et Luna avaient remarqué avec joie que Rodolphe McLaggen n'en menait pas large lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs ou dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances fut très chargée pour les élèves, et en particulier ceux de septième année. Les professeurs leur avaient donné de nombreux parchemins à réaliser, et quelques contrôles de connaissance sur les derniers cours. Le vendredi, Hermione et Ginny étaient exténuées. Avec leurs missions de Préfète et Préfète-en-Chef, plus l'entraînement hebdomadaire de Quidditch pour la rouquine, sans oublier les révisions et les cours de la journée, elles étaient plus que ravies d'être en vacances ce jour-là, même si elles étaient pleinement conscientes que les vacances de fin d'année étaient rarement reposantes.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ginny avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte que son frère Bill n'avait pas du tout le même comportement à Poudlard. Si au Terrier, durant leur enfance ou même encore pendant l'été, il était adorable et protecteur, d'une gentillesse incomparable, il se transformait en tyran dès qu'il franchissait les portes de sa classe. Il n'était pas du genre à leur donner une tonne de devoirs à faire à chaque cours, mais lorsqu'il leur en distribuait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

Ainsi, Bill Weasley avait fait en sorte que ses élèves de septième année ne s'ennuient pas avant les vacances, et leur avait demandé, en plus d'un parchemin de dix pages sur les sirènes, leur habitat et leur mode de vie, de revoir tout le programme depuis le début de l'année. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé cette nouvelle à sa classe, Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux d'horreur, tandis que Ginny l'avait fusillé du regard. La brune savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie ferait savoir sa mauvaise humeur à leur professeur pendant les vacances, et avait laissé échapper un ricanement lorsqu'elle l'avait vue quitter la salle en tapant du pied, sans un regard de plus à son frère.

Les deux amies se trouvaient donc devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, appuyées contre le mur, attendant de pouvoir entrer s'installer.

— Je vais lui faire regretter de nous avoir fait réviser comme des forcenés pendant une semaine, alors qu'on n'a pas que sa matière à bosser, maugréa Ginny entre ses dents encore ensommeillée.

— Il remplit ses fonctions de professeur, soupira Hermione.

— Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès, se défendit Ginny.

— Tu penses ?

— C'est un Weasley. Et pas n'importe quel Weasley. C'est l'aîné d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Ne penses-tu pas que les coups fourrés il connaît ? hasarda la plus jeune.

Hermione la fixa, suspicieuse.

— Je sens venir le stupide questionnaire à choix multiples, répondit Ginny à la question silencieuse de son amie.

— Il n'oserait pas…

— Il oserait.

Hermione était à présent horrifiée. Non pas qu'elle n'aurait pas révisé autant ses cours, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un simple questionnaire à choix multiples ! Mais venant de leur professeur, c'était sacrément moche.

— A mon avis, il voulait être certain qu'on ait quelque chose dans la tête pour son dernier cours, et qu'on ne ressemble pas à des électrons libres, supposa la Préfète-en-Chef déconfite.

— Ne t'en fais pas.

La brune savait. Elle savait que si leurs hypothèses se révélaient véridiques, Ginny ne laisserait pas passer ça. Foi de Weasley, Bill allait passer un très, très, très mauvais quart d'heure.

Leurs camarades de classe commençaient à s'agglutiner derrière elles, et tous avaient une mine assombrie, assurément à cause des révisions. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer les septième année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Bill Weasley les attendait, confortablement installé à son bureau. Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, il se leva et prit la parole.

— Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur d'une voix forte.

— Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, répondirent en chœur les septième année.

— Bien, mettez en évidence sur vos tables les parchemins que je vous ai demandés sur les sirènes, je vais passer entre les rangs les ramasser, indiqua Bill.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, et le rouquin empila les parchemins. Ginny se pencha discrètement vers Hermione pour lui dire que, finalement, s'ils s'étaient tous bien embêtés à effectuer le devoir demandé, il y en avait un autre qui allait avoir un peu de travail pendant ses vacances. Hermione lui sourit pour toute réponse, et elles se reconcentrèrent instantanément une fois que le frère de la rouquine eut regagné son bureau.

— Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir tous bien travaillé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous avez vingt minutes pour remplir le questionnaire prévu à cet effet, expliqua le professeur.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit en effet apparaître un parchemin devant chacun des élèves. Finissant ses recommandations, il leur souhaita bon courage avec un clin d'œil, et s'assit à son bureau pour surveiller sa classe.

Ginny s'était tournée vers Hermione avant de commencer à griffonner, en lui lançant un vague « je t'avais bien dit que mon frère était tordu », ce qui avait arraché un soupir de lassitude à la Préfète-en-Chef. Dans le même temps, elle souriait intérieurement : leurs suppositions étaient avérées, et les vacances au Terrier promettaient d'être extrêmement divertissantes.

Une fois les vingt minutes écoulées, Bill demanda à un Poufsouffle de ramasser les copies, et il expliqua que le reste de l'heure serait consacré à la pratique. Néanmoins, aussi sadique pouvait-il être à Poudlard, Bill savait aussi s'amuser. Pour vérifier les acquis de ses élèves, il avait réorganisé l'atelier de troisième avec l'épouvantard et l'exercice du Riddikulus.

Cela arracha un sourire à Hermione, qui était émue. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela aussi parce que cela avait été l'exercice préféré du Professeur Lupin lorsque celui-ci avait enseigné à Poudlard. Le loup-garou s'en était largement vanté à quelques repas en présence de Sirius Black et des Weasley. La Préfète-en-Chef trouvait que c'était un bel hommage, pour une belle personne, un Héros dans la Guerre qui les avait opposés à Voldemort.

oOo

La journée avait paru interminable à Hermione et Ginny. Lors de leur pause déjeuner, la brune avait expliqué à sa meilleure amie sa théorie sur la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ginny avait secoué la tête et balayé l'air de sa main, indiquant malicieusement que rien ne pourrait plaider la cause de son sadique de frère. Elles s'étaient mises à rire, sachant très bien l'une et l'autre qu'à la première occasion, il allait y avoir du grabuge au Terrier.

A la fin de leur dernier cours, elles se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir et s'affalèrent sur leurs lits.

— Je suis épuisée, se lamenta Ginny. Ils veulent nous tuer.

— Je crois que je pourrais dormir une journée entière, bâilla son amie. Mais nous devons préparer nos valises. Le train part à dix heures demain matin, précisa Hermione.

— Tu as raison. Ce que j'ai hâte de revoir Harry ! s'enthousiasma la rouquine en s'asseyant sur son lit.

— Il va falloir qu'on arrive à s'extirper de la folie du Terrier avant Noël, dit Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a toujours rien trouvé pour Noël pour George.

A la mention de son frère, Ginny eut un sourire triste. Ce premier Noël sans Fred allait être une épreuve pour toute la famille Weasley, et en particulier pour George, qui s'était à peine remis de la disparition de son jumeau, même s'il avait considérablement commencé à remonter la pente.

— Oui, nous devons trouver quelque chose pour lui éviter de sombrer à nouveau, acquiesça sombrement la Préfète.

— Faisons nos valises dans un premier temps, lança Hermione pour changer de sujet. Et après, nous irons manger. J'ai cru comprendre que les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour le repas de ce soir, il paraît que le château va être quasiment vide cette fois-ci pendant les vacances, il n'y aura qu'une poignée d'élèves.

— Alors hâtons-nous, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard, mon ventre commence à crier famine ! s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione lui sourit, contente d'avoir réussi à faire diversion dans l'esprit de son amie. Elle savait que même si cela allait être l'effervescence au Terrier, l'ombre de la mort de Fred ne cesserait de planer sur leurs têtes.

oOo

Effectivement, les Elfes de Maison s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour faire plaisir aux habitants de Poudlard pour le dernier dîner avant les vacances de Noël. D'ordinaire, il y avait déjà un large choix concernant les plats, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait bien une multitude de plats, tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres.

— Pense à Ronald, dit Hermione à l'attention de Ginny. Il serait fou et se rendrait malade assurément !

— Mon frère est un goinfre qui voudrait goûter à absolument tout, rigola la rouquine. Tu vas voir à Noël, comme d'habitude avec les petits plats de maman, il va essayer de grappiller la moindre miette !

Les deux amies s'esclaffèrent, et saluèrent Luna qui venait de s'installer à la table des Serdaigle. La Directrice demanda alors l'attention des élèves, et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances en plus d'un bon appétit. L'ambiance était euphorique dans la Grande Salle, les fêtes de fin d'année y jouant beaucoup.

Hermione et Ginny profitèrent de leur dernière soirée avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor avant de reprendre le train. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'oublia cependant pas de rappeler à ses joueurs de ne pas trop abuser sur les mets de Noël pour être capables de tenir sur leur balai à la rentrée. La tablée s'esclaffa, et les discussions allaient bon train sur les occupations des uns et des autres pendant les vacances.

Alors que Demelza Robins racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'était mise à fréquenter Lee Jordan, un ancien élève de Gryffondor et commentateur des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Sans surprise, ses yeux ambrés rencontrèrent les yeux bleu océan de Charlie Weasley, qui la fixait d'une drôle de manière. Leur échange visuel n'échappa pas à la cadette des Weasley, qui se fit la réflexion que les vacances ne faisaient que commencer et qu'elles promettaient d'être palpitantes à tous les niveaux.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai osé... Ce "pauvre" Cormac a encore le beau rôle, vous me direz... Mais en même temps, il n'est pas spécialement amical :P et il faut bien faire intervenir des méchants un peu !**

 **Sinon, même Luna a vu clair dans le jeu du petit Charlie... Et Bill, sous ses airs angéliques, n'est pas si mignon que ça en cours :P Ginny n'a pas fini de lui en faire baver !**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Lealy**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly** **: Ahahah, oui, tu as deviné, les vacances de Noël approchent (j'aurais bien dit à grand pas, mais... Elles durent longtemps, ces vacances de Noël pour nos personnages quand même... Enfin, tu verras bien dans les chapitres à venir :P). j'espère aussi qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre dans les couloirs (en théorie, non, mais comme ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent actuellement, je ne suis maître de rien !). Merci pour ta review en tout cas :) A très vite !**

 **Pouette : Ouiiiii je vais approfondir la jalousie de Charlie... C'est prévu, pas dans l'immédiat - pas encore écrit, j'ai presque achevé le chapitre 14, qui devait être le 9... Bref. J'ai choisi de faire un Charlie assez taquin et sûr de lui en apparence, même si sous ses écailles de dragon, c'est pas trop la même histoire ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ! A très bientôt :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Helloooo !**

 **Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Pas trop de folies pendant Halloween j'espère ? :P les bonbons c'est la vie !**

 **Sinon, j'ai bien entamé l'écriture du chapitre 15, et si mes calculs sont bons, on devrait approcher des 30 chapitres pour cette fiction - sauf si, encore une fois, mes personnages prennent le contrôle et se mettent à faire des choses imprévues dans tous les sens !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre fidélité à cette fiction, vos retours me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir, c'est très motivant de lire que ça vous plaît !**

 **Merci aussi à ma super bêta _Azzarine_ \- aussi connue sous le nom Taery Raven (sur Wattpad) - qui, en plus de me corriger mes chapitres, m'a fait la cover de cette fiction, ainsi que celle de mon OS Cœur Balafré, que je vous invite à aller lire si ça vous dit :)**

 **Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Hermione soupira quand elle posa enfin sa valise dans la chambre qu'elle allait occuper avec Ginny au Terrier. Le voyage de retour dans le train avait été long, les élèves étaient tous surexcités de rentrer chez eux pour Noël. La Préfète-en-Chef avait dû jouer des coudes dans les allées des wagons pour forcer ses camarades à s'installer, et permettre ainsi au chariot de friandises de pouvoir circuler. Elle avait tout de même réussi à y arriver au bout de vingt bonnes minutes d'acharnement, aidée par les Préfets et son homologue Préfet-en-Chef.

Theodore et elle avaient ensuite réuni rapidement l'ensemble des Préfets pour les prévenir qu'à la rentrée, ils se rassembleraient pour faire le point sur les fonctions préfectorales et décider d'éventuelles améliorations pour que la deuxième partie de l'année scolaire se déroule dans de bonnes conditions. A la fin de leur petite réunion improvisée, la jeune femme et Ginny avaient rejoint leurs amis de septième année pour profiter d'un minimum de tranquillité avant leur arrivée au Terrier.

Et Hermione ne s'était pas trompée : en arrivant au Terrier, il y régnait déjà une véritable effervescence. La brune avait eu du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers pour monter sa valise et installer ses affaires pour les vacances. Elle ne s'était pas éternisée dans le salon du Terrier, le volume sonore des conversations et piaillements des habitants étant beaucoup trop élevé.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrir à la volée, et sa propriétaire s'y engouffrer la mine atterrée, comme si le diable lui-même la poursuivait.

— Je n'en peux déjà plus, c'est infernal, se lamenta la rouquine, essoufflée.

— A qui le dis-tu, j'ai préféré me dépêcher de monter pour échapper à ce remue-ménage ! lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

— Maman va être invivable. Elle ressemble déjà à un Lutin de Cornouailles qui effraierait Voldemort lui-même.

Son amie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix aiguë de Molly Weasley retentissait déjà dans la cage d'escaliers, sommant les deux jeunes filles de redescendre rapidement pour aider aux préparatifs. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, ce qui déclencha le fou rire d'Hermione. La situation n'avait rien d'anormal au Terrier, si ce n'était qu'il était plus qu'évident que la matriarche tentait d'occuper le plus possible ses hôtes pour ne pas avoir à penser à Fred.

Ginny et Hermione finirent par se décider à rejoindre le salon, sachant pertinemment que le trajet en train n'avait été qu'une petite préparation psychologique et physique au dur labeur qui les attendait.

oOo

Molly Weasley pouvait être un vrai dragon. C'était un fait connu des membres de la famille Weasley, mais également de leurs proches. Néanmoins, elle se retrouvait à faire pâle figure face à sa fille lorsque celle-ci se mettait en rogne, et en particulier lorsque cela arrivait après une blague foireuse de George et Ronald.

Alors que Ginevra se trouvait occupée avec Hermione et Fleur à nettoyer le salon, elles entendirent un bruit sourd en provenance des étages. Interloquées, elles se regardèrent suspicieuses. Hermione jeta un œil dans le jardin, où se trouvaient toujours Harry, Charlie et Bill, occupés à se débarrasser des gnomes et à jouer dans la neige avec les enfants. Elle savait Percy avec Arthur dans la grange en train de faire du tri et de chercher les décorations de Noël moldues qu'ils avaient réussi à dégoter grâce à Hermione dans le Londres moldu voilà déjà deux hivers. Molly était sans surprise dans la cuisine, occupée avec les préparatifs des prochains repas. Ainsi, selon les calculs d'Hermione, il ne restait donc que Ronald et George, sans véritable occupation.

La brune jeta un regard inquiet en direction de sa meilleure amie, qui, au vu de la grimace qui se peignait sur son visage, venait très certainement d'en venir aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Toujours sans un mot, la rouquine récupéra sa baguette posée sur la table du salon, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les escaliers.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Fleur.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je la suive, ou je pense que deux rouquins feront à coup sûr un aller simple à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle à la blonde.

— Vas-y, je continue, répondit l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons avec un sourire.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et gravit à son tour les escaliers. Elle sut rapidement à quel étage se rendre lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny hurler. Elle se dépêcha et arriva devant la chambre qu'elle occupait avec la rouquine. De la fumée s'échappait de la porte, ouverte à la volée par la cadette des Weasley, laquelle se trouvait debout au milieu de la chambre la baguette pointée vers George et Ron. Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait à pas de loup de l'entrée de la petite pièce, elle put voir les visages déconfits des deux frères de la rouquine.

En effet, les deux Weasley ne faisaient pas les fiers devant la mine furieuse de leur cadette. Hermione se mit alors à observer la pièce, pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi de l'énervement de sa meilleure amie. Et là, elle vit le drame. La valise de la rouquine, fraîchement ramenée de Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de défaire, était réduite en miettes. Par ci par là, s'étalaient des morceaux de vêtements, accompagnés de bouts de sa malle. Une petite fumée s'échappait encore des débris, et lorsque la Préfète-en-Chef reposa son regard sur George et Ron, elle put apercevoir que leurs habits étaient noircis. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être une simple coïncidence, connaissant l'esprit farceur de George et la maladresse légendaire de Ron... Ils étaient indéfendables face à leur diablesse de sœur.

Alors que le silence qui régnait dans la chambre devenait de plus en plus pesant à cause de la tension ambiante, Ginny finit par s'exprimer.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire exploser ma malle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Sa voix était même trop calme, selon Hermione. Celle-ci leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel en voyant George mettre impunément sa main au niveau de son cœur, son visage affichant un air faussement outré par les insinuations de sa sœur. Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation, bien au contraire.

Comme si la brune était télépathe et pouvait prédire les réactions de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière réagit exactement comme la Préfète-en-Chef l'avait imaginé. Les joues de Ginny se teintèrent de rouge, et elle explosa.

— GEORGE WEASLEY ! hurla Ginny. Je t'interdis de faire comme si tu n'avais absolument rien à voir avec l'état de mes affaires ! Tu as détruit ma malle, espèce de vieux Scrout à Pétard visqueux ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes farces puériles et douteuses !

— Ginny... tenta de tempérer Ron, penaud.

— Et toi Ronald ! fit-elle en pointant sa baguette sous le menton de son frère qui n'en menait pas large. Ta maladresse te perdra, tu serais capable de détruire le Ministère tout entier rien qu'en éternuant ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? se lamenta Ginny, toujours furieuse. Mes vêtements sont fichus ! Fi-chus ! Je venais de les acheter pour la plupart ! Ils dataient seulement de notre dernière sortie Pré-au-Lard !

Et là, Hermione comprit que l'idée faisait son petit chemin dans la tête de la rouquine. Lorsque Ginny allait comprendre que sa nouvelle robe, qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à dénicher pour le Nouvel An, était partie en fumée, Hermione ne donnait pas cher de la peau des deux frères.

— Mon petit haut bleu ! Celui que je voulais mettre pour notre après-midi de shopping au Chemin de Traverse pour terminer les cadeaux de Noël... se plaignit la rouquine. Je vais vous tuer !

Et puis, d'un coup, Ginny se figea et pâlit.

— Oh non... ça veut dire aussi... Ma robe... Ma nouvelle robe... trembla la cadette des Weasley.

George et Ron s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, et questionnèrent Hermione silencieusement. Cette dernière secoua la tête, leur signifiant par là qu'elle ne les aiderait pas à se sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés. D'ailleurs, elle décida de reculer prudemment, pour éviter de devenir malgré elle un dommage collatéral lorsque la colère de Ginny allait véritablement exploser.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Sa baguette toujours brandie en direction de ses frères, Ginny leva vers eux des yeux aussi noirs que le plus profond des abysses.

— Vous avez intérêt à fuir le plus rapidement possible, ou je vous massacre, et même maman ne pourra m'arrêter ! S'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle.

Ses deux frères prirent peur, et un pop caractéristique retentit, signalant aux deux jeunes filles encore présentes qu'ils avaient transplané. Ginny hurla de rage en fixant l'endroit où se trouvaient ses frères un instant plus tôt.

— Je vais les tuer ! hurla la rouquine.

— Non, tu ne vas rien faire de tout ça, la raisonna Hermione. Ils sont idiots, mais je suis persuadée qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal.

— Et à ton avis, comment ma malle a été explosée, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, hein ?

— Et bien... tu... tu ne leur as pas demandé ? osa la brune.

— Je n'y ai même pas pensé, se plaignit Ginny. Ma robe Hermione... Je me faisais une joie immense de la porter au Nouvel An pendant notre soirée... Et maintenant je n'ai plus rien à mettre.

La rouquine avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa colère avait soudainement laissé place au désespoir, et Hermione la prit alors dans ses bras.

— Pas de quoi dramatiser plus que nécessaire, tenta la brune pour calmer le jeu. Il n'y a eu que des dégâts matériels, personne n'a été blessé. Et c'est mieux ainsi, tu le sais. Demain, nous irons comme prévu au Chemin de Traverse, et nous irons voir Mrs Guipure. Elle te trouvera une nouvelle robe qui t'ira encore mieux que celle qui n'existe malheureusement plus, d'accord ?

Son amie acquiesça.

— Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, ajouta la Préfète-en-Chef avec un sourire malicieux. Premièrement, je suis persuadée qu'ils ne t'avaient encore rien acheté pour Noël, leur voilà des idées. Et deuxièmement... Tu as champ libre pour une vengeance Ginnyesque !

La remarque d'Hermione eut le mérite de redonner le sourire à la rouquine. Sa meilleure amie avait raison. Ses deux frères ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

oOo

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient de suite attelées au rangement de la chambre de la rouquine. Celle-ci avait tout de même pu sauver in extremis quelques sous-vêtements, mais la plupart de ses habits étaient irrécupérables. Ginny n'avait cessé de marmonner combien ses frères étaient idiots, et qu'ils allaient payer le prix fort pour ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la chambre était reluisante, et les deux amies redescendirent dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas la joie de la cadette des Weasley d'y trouver tous ses frères, ses parents, Harry et Fleur. Tous, hormis Ron et George qui tentaient de se faire plus petits qu'ils n'étaient, les fixèrent avec étonnement, surtout en voyant l'éclair de malice qui était passé dans le regard de Ginny.

— Ah ! Ça tombe plutôt bien que vous soyez tous là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas petite sœur ? s'enquit Charlie.

— Et bien, ça aussi, ça tombe bien que tu le demandes ! s'extasia-t-elle en réponse. George, Ron, vous ne vous êtes pas vantés de votre dernier coup d'éclat ? Ça ne va pas faire partie de vos nouvelles inventions pour le magasin ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? se fâcha Molly.

— Ils ont fait exploser ma malle pour Poudlard, répondit Ginny en fixant ses deux frères avec un mélange de malice et de satisfaction.

La matriarche Weasley se décomposa, tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans le salon se cachèrent les yeux de leurs mains pour ne pas voir le massacre auquel elles allaient toutes inévitablement assister. Ginny avait cet air fier et vainqueur qui faisait froid dans le dos à ceux qui la connaissaient. Hermione savait ce qui allait se passer : la rouquine allait très certainement empêcher sa mère de les punir, préférant le faire elle-même. Et ce n'était pas de bon augure pour les deux fautifs.

Et ce fut effectivement ce qui se passa – Hermione pensa d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois à la proposition de Harry, d'écrire un bouquin sur la façon de décoder Ginny Weasley, et cela la fit sourire.

— Comment avez-vous osé ? tempêta Molly, en colère.

— Non, maman, ce n'est pas la peine de les fâcher, fit Ginny en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa mère. Si tu le veux bien, je vais personnellement me charger de leur faire payer au centuple l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait.

Bill et Charlie retinrent tant bien que mal un fou rire. Connaissant très bien leur petite sœur, ils savaient qu'elle était pire que leur mère quand elle s'y mettait ; après tout, elle avait grandi avec six frères, et elle avait du caractère. Un sacré mauvais caractère par ailleurs quand elle était contrariée.

— Ouch, ça pue pour vous les gars, finit par rire Bill. Perso, je vais aller m'occuper de Victoire, elle a encore besoin d'un père et je ne tiens pas à finir en charpie à cause de vos bêtises ! Tu viens Fleur ?

— Avec plaisir ! Vous nous raconterez ! sourit la blonde en se précipitant à la suite de son époux.

— Il me semble qu'il reste des gnomes dans le jardin, commença Charlie.

— Oui, et tu risques avoir besoin d'aide non ? s'enquit Harry, visiblement effrayé par le comportement de sa petite amie.

— Fort probable, ça prolifère ces bêtes-là, acquiesça le dragonnier.

— Hermione, tu te joins à nous ? Tes compétences en Sortilèges nous seraient fort utiles ! proposa le Survivant.

— Avec grand plaisir, je vais chercher mon manteau, répondit Hermione, ravie de pouvoir s'échapper de la tension ambiante.

— Quant à nous, on va retourner faire du tri dans la grange, pas vrai Papa ? demanda Percy.

— Oui, nous n'avons pas tout à fait terminé, acquiesça rapidement Arthur.

En moins de dix secondes, tous avaient fui le salon du Terrier. Ne restaient plus que Ron, George, Ginny et leur mère. A coup sûr, les deux jeunes hommes allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

oOo

Hermione, Harry et Charlie avaient quand même pris le temps de s'habiller chaudement pour aller continuer leur chasse aux gnomes dans le jardin. La neige était bien tombée, ce qui donnait un charme fou à la résidence des Weasley. Aussi, cela leur permettait de suivre plus facilement la piste des gnomes, qui laissaient eux aussi leurs traces sur le manteau blanc.

Alors qu'ils progressaient bien dans leur quête, Harry brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

— Ginny avait vraiment l'air en rogne, dit-il.

— Il faut dire aussi que mes frères n'y sont pas allés de main morte, s'amusa Charlie.

— Exactement, acquiesça Hermione. Et puis, il faut dire que dans la valise, il y avait la robe qu'elle a mis du temps à choisir à notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que le reste de ses nouveaux achats.

La nouvelle fit grimacer Harry et Charlie, même si ce dernier ne cachait pas son amusement.

— C'est qu'elle est coriace ma petite sœur, elle va leur en faire baver, se vanta le dragonnier.

— Je vous avouerais quand même qu'elle me file les jetons parfois, se confia Harry.

— Elle est pire que maman, c'est vrai, bien que maman mette déjà la barre très haute, admit Charlie.

— Vous ne la comprenez juste pas, rigola Hermione.

— Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'écrire un décodeur, pour les situations d'urgence, reprocha gentiment Harry. Et là, c'était une situation d'urgence !

— Rassure-moi, s'enquit la brune, tu ne comptes pas faire exploser le dressing de Ginny lorsque vous habiterez ensemble ?

— Je tiens à la vie ! protesta le Survivant. Et puis, j'ai survécu à Voldemort, c'était pire, non ?

— Et bien, je dirais que ça dépend, s'amusa la Préfète-en-Chef.

— J'approuve les dires d'Hermione, s'esclaffa Charlie. Ma petite sœur est pire qu'un dragon, mais ça va, elle a quand même de bons côtés. Et puis, rassure-toi, si tu la mets en rogne, il y a de grandes chances pour que ses frères le soient aussi et te mènent la vie dure, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry déglutit après les mots de Charlie, ce qui fit rire Hermione à gorge déployée. Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être bête, il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il était adoré par tous les membres de la famille Weasley – même Percy, qui avait fini par changer de camp avant la fin de la guerre, revenant sur ses propos et s'excusant auprès de Harry. Et Hermione savait pertinemment que le Survivant ne ferait aucun mal à Ginny.

Alors qu'elle riait toujours, la jeune femme ne vit pas que le dragonnier en profitait pour la détailler du regard, sous l'œil surpris de Harry. Puis, la brune reprit contenance et ils se remirent à chasser les gnomes du jardin. Harry jeta de temps à autre des coups d'œil discret en direction de sa meilleure amie et Charlie, voyant que ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des œillades à la jeune femme. L'Elu se promit alors d'en toucher deux mots à sa petite amie. Il avait le sentiment qu'il se passait de drôles de choses à Poudlard cette année.

oOo

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans anicroches. Aux différents repas, la tablée s'était rendue compte avec amusement que George et Ron se trouvaient être aux petits soins avec Ginny, qui arborait toujours un air triomphant. Hermione suspectait qu'elle ait réussi à les mettre à son service pour le reste des vacances, et en fit part à Harry, qui acquiesça avant d'ajouter qu'il notait dans un coin de sa tête de toujours faire attention aux affaires de sa petite amie. La brune avait retenu tant bien que mal son fou rire, et s'était contentée de sourire malicieusement à son meilleur ami.

— Ainsi, demain, vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Arthur alors que Molly terminait d'apporter le dîner à table.

— Oui, nous n'avons pas terminé nos cadeaux de Noël, papa, répondit Ginny en hochant la tête. Et puis, je dois en profiter pour faire du shopping. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ni pour Noël, ni pour le Nouvel An. Et je n'ai plus de robe de sorcier non plus.

— Et il va vous falloir des bras pour porter tous vos achats avec Hermione, acquiesça Molly avec un regard entendu à sa fille.

Les frères Weasley, Fleur, Harry et Hermione manquèrent de s'étouffer. Ainsi donc, il y avait une alliance mère/fille, maman dragon / bébé dragon. George et Ron avaient vraiment dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Et puis, ajouta Ginny, ce qui tombe particulièrement bien, c'est que demain Verity s'est proposée de garder la boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

— Elle est bien mignonne cette petite, approuva la matriarche Weasley. Tout ça pour permettre à deux de mes fils de passer une journée tranquille en famille.

— Mais il faut quand même s'occuper utilement les jours de repos, dit la cadette de la famille.

— Vous pourriez donc vous proposer tous les deux pour accompagner les filles sur le Chemin de traverse demain, trancha Molly.

Sauf que, venant de la mère de famille, ce n'était pas du tout une question, mais plutôt une obligation. George et Ron étaient pâles comme la mort ; ils déglutirent difficilement et acquiescèrent, à contrecœur.

Harry se pencha à nouveau près d'Hermione.

— Si un jour, tu entends dire que je m'apprête à contrarier Ginny, arrête-moi ou tue-moi si tu n'arrives pas à m'arrêter, chuchota-t-il de telle sorte qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa face à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, et les frères Weasley, hormis Ron et George, se mirent à rire également devant la mine déconfite de ces derniers.

oOo

Comme convenu lors du dîner de la veille, le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Hermione et Ginny étaient fin prêtes pour leur journée au Chemin de Traverse. Elles avaient longuement discuté avant de dormir, et Ginny lui avait détaillé la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le salon après que tout le monde se soit fait la malle – même si George et Ron l'avaient fait exploser. La rouquine avait réussi à garder son calme et à éviter que sa mère ne s'agace trop, mais avait négocié comme réparation de son préjudice moral et matériel qu'ils se plient à tous ses caprices pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione avait ri à gorge déployée pendant le récit de sa meilleure amie.

Ainsi donc, les garçons les accompagnaient pour leur journée shopping, ayant pour mission de payer une bonne partie des achats de Ginny – Molly ayant insisté sur ce fait, puisqu'ils avaient fait disparaître une partie de la garde-robe de sa fille – et de porter leurs sacs.

Néanmoins, les deux jeunes filles furent surprises de voir arriver George et Ron accompagnés de Charlie et Harry.

— Si ça ne gêne pas vos plans, on aimerait se joindre à vous pour la journée, indiqua Charlie. Nous n'avons pas spécialement envie de nous taper toutes les corvées que maman trouvera à nous faire faire puisque vous êtes absents.

— A la seule condition que vous ne rendiez aucun service aux deux gros nigauds qui me servent de frères, sourit Ginny.

Harry et Charlie hochèrent la tête, et le dragonnier lança un regard compatissant à ses deux petits frères, même s'ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers la cheminée du Terrier, se munirent chacun leur tour d'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, et partirent en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

oOo

La première boutique que les filles décidèrent de dévaliser était celle de Mrs Guipure. Ils y passèrent un peu plus d'une heure et demi, et les garçons commençaient à clairement s'ennuyer, alors que les deux filles passaient en revue un nombre incalculable de vêtements dans les cabines d'essayage.

— Comment font-elles pour aimer passer leur temps à ça ? maugréa Ron.

— Dis-toi Ron que c'est un peu ta faute si on est tous les quatre assis ici, fit remarquer Harry.

— D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé pour que la valise de notre chère petite sœur explose avec ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ? demanda Charlie avec curiosité.

— On a voulu tester une de nos nouvelles inventions, marmonna George.

— Oui, ça on l'avait deviné, s'amusa le dragonnier.

— Sauf que ça n'était pas vraiment censé se passer comme ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'effet escompté. C'était censé agrandir la malle. On voulait lui rendre service, assura Ron. Elle était pleine à craquer !

— Mais ça l'a un peu trop agrandie, avoua George. Et ça a brûlé tous les vêtements à l'intérieur.

— Vous n'aviez pas testé votre invention avant ? s'enquit Harry.

— Hum… Non… avoua Ron.

Harry et Charlie s'esclaffèrent. Ils étaient incroyables…

— Ainsi donc, il ne faut pas s'étonner que notre adorable petite sœur ait si mal pris la chose, rigola Charlie. La prochaine fois, testez vos inventions sur quelqu'un d'autre !

— Et de préférence quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, ajouta Harry. Donc oubliez vos tests sur Hermione.

George et Ron levèrent les bras en signe de reddition, alors que Ginny et Hermione sortaient justement de la boutique de Mrs Guipure, des sacs plein les bras.

— Tenez les gars, merci ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous me devez cinquante-cinq Gallions. Allons chez Tissard et Brodette maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle surexcitée.

— Je vous y rejoins, indiqua Hermione. On n'est pas loin de Fleury et Bott, et je voulais aller chercher un livre que j'y avais commandé.

— Ok ! Allez les gars oust on y va ! dit la rouquine.

— Je t'accompagne, Hermione ? proposa Charlie.

— Oh, eh bien, avec plaisir, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la célèbre librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les livres, indiqua Hermione, curieuse.

— Etant donné que je suis professeur maintenant, il faut que je me documente sur le sujet, expliqua le dragonnier. Je vais voir pour étudier les crabes de feu avec mes quatrième année, et même si j'ai l'habitude de travailler avec des créatures qui sentent le roussi, mes dragons sont quelque peu différents.

— Ah oui, je vois, sourit la jeune femme. Tu devrais regarder dans l'un des livres de Gregor Flutich, cet auteur s'est largement inspiré de Newt Scamander, et il me semble qu'il a écrit sur les créatures de feu.

— Merci Hermione, dit-il avec chaleur. Après toi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la librairie.

En véritable gentleman, il tint la porte à la jeune sorcière, et passa une main dans son dos pour l'enjoindre à entrer dans l'établissement. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Charlie au creux de ses reins, malgré l'épaisseur de son pullover et de sa robe de sorcier. Elle leva les yeux vers le rouquin, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais le regard du jeune homme était empreint de douceur et de tendresse. Et en cet instant précis, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à l'attention que lui portait Charlie Weasley.

* * *

 **Nooooon, je ne suis pas si sadique ça à couper le chapitre ici voyons ! C'est une illusion d'optique :P**

 **Bon, vous avez vu, nos chers petits amis rouquins ont bien mis cette pauvre Ginny en rogne - moi à sa place je les décapitais avec une petite cuillère... Et puis, du coup, elle s'est alliée avec Molly ahahah ! J'ai adoré écrire ce moment, je me suis bien amusée :)**

 **Sinon, oui, le Charmione va bel et bien débuter incessamment sous peu... :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien apprécié ce chapitre !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, à jeudi ou vendredi prochain - il se peut que je publie en avance puisque je pars en weekend le vendredi, j'ai une compétition, et donc je ne sais pas encore comment va s'organiser mon emploi du temps !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kelly** **: Ahahah, pourquoi penses-tu donc qu'il y aura encore un petit moment dans la salle de bain ? C'est possible en effet :P ça ferait même un petit clin d'oeil au début de la fiction ! Et oui, ce petit Cormac manquait, il n'y avait pas de crétin sans cervelle ! (Peeves ne compte pas comme tel, ses farces sont quand même assez élaborées lol). En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews à chaque chapitre :) à très vite !**

 **Yoko78 : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes ma fiction :) à bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hey les petits loups !**

 **On est jeudi, et petit chapitre en avance cette semaine, puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir publier demain ! J'ai un super - gros - weekend en perspective, let's got to the beach with my horse ! Ahah, je vais m'éclater - sous la pluie, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir il paraît...**

 **En tout cas, voilà le onzième chapitre de ma fiction. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée à l'écrire, et j'ai bien fait rire ma bêta, aussi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews hebdo qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! Et merci à ma super bêta, Azzarine, pour ses corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous les bichoux ! :3**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Hermione et Charlie avaient un peu traîné chez Fleury et Bott, et le ventre de la jeune femme s'était mis à gronder alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique. Gênée, elle avait tenté de camoufler son malaise en cachant son nez sous son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais Charlie avait explosé de rire.

— Allez, viens, on va s'acheter de quoi manger avant de rejoindre les autres, proposa-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim !

— Je peux attendre les autres ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune femme, les joues rosies par la gêne et le froid.

— J'ai faim moi aussi, dit le dragonnier avec un clin d'œil. Et il me semble qu'ils vendent des sandwichs chauds sur notre chemin.

— Des paninis, indiqua Hermione.

— Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Charlie.

— C'est moldu, tu le savais ?

— Absolument pas. Mais ce que je note, c'est que tu ne protestes plus, s'amusa-t-il. Allez, allons manger.

Hermione avait en effet rendu les armes, son ventre ne cessant de quémander de la nourriture. Ils marchèrent donc tous les deux sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'apercevoir en effet un stand de nourriture rapide. Ils commandèrent deux paninis, et Charlie insista pour offrir son repas à la jeune femme. Cette dernière le remercia chaleureusement, et ils reprirent leur route pour rejoindre leurs amis, tout en dégustant leurs paninis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Ginny fronça les sourcils en les voyant en train de manger leur déjeuner.

— Surtout, ne vous gênez pas, ça fait quinze minutes qu'on vous attend et qu'on supporte les plaintes incessantes de Ron qui a faim ! fit-elle remarquer.

— Je plaide coupable, avoua Hermione. On a un peu traîné dans la librairie, j'ai trouvé des tas de livres intéressants, et en sortant mon ventre s'est fait remarquer.

— Je n'allais pas laisser ta meilleure amie mourir de faim voyons, sourit Charlie.

Ginny s'esclaffa, et lança un regard entendu à Hermione, qui comprit instantanément ce que la rouquine avait en tête. Décidément, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau… Et ce qui venait de se produire n'allait pas lui enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête !

La Préfète-en-Chef secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et se concentra sur la conversation qui se tenait devant elle. Ils s'étaient tous les cinq lancés sur un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas : le Quidditch.

— D'ailleurs, j'ai brillamment recalé mini McLaggen aux sélections, dit fièrement Ginny.

— Il faut croire que c'est de famille de se faire recaler chez eux, s'esclaffa Ron.

Harry dévisagea Hermione, qui lui tira la langue. Cette histoire de Confundus allait la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

— Ne te vante pas Ronald, le réprimanda sa sœur. McLaggen aîné n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Son frère par contre… ajouta-t-elle en se cachant les yeux.

— Si catastrophique que ça ? questionna Harry.

— A un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! s'esclaffa la rouquine. Mais même si tout le monde lui répète qu'il est mauvais – et à raison ! – il est allé se plaindre à son grand frère.

Hermione fit alors les gros yeux à Ginny, mais de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse s'en rendre compte. Sa meilleure amie parlait beaucoup trop, et il ne fallait surtout pas que Harry et Ron apprennent que Cormac les avait menacées, et avait insulté Hermione. Ginny sembla comprendre le message, puisqu'elle se reprit rapidement.

Cependant, si l'échange visuel était passé inaperçu auprès des plus jeunes, ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie, qui avait bien compris qu'il y avait des non-dits dans cette histoire. Pour autant, il ne leur en parlerait pas ici, ne voulant pas mettre sa sœur et Hermione mal à l'aise devant les garçons. Il avait bien deviné que si elles n'en parlaient pas devant eux, c'était une bonne raison.

oOo

L'après-midi se termina rapidement pour le petit groupe, et ils rentrèrent au Terrier une fois le soleil couché. Il faisait nuit tôt, et la journée du lendemain allait très certainement être éprouvante pour eux, puisqu'ils devraient s'occuper des préparatifs du réveillon de Noël, sous les directives de Molly Weasley. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'elle se lançait dans la préparation d'événements…

Fleur et Bill en avaient plus ou moins fait les frais lors de leur mariage. Néanmoins, comme ils s'étaient mariés pendant la guerre, et plus encore à un moment délicat de la guerre, Molly n'avait pas pu organiser l'événement comme elle l'avait voulu. C'était pour cela qu'elle voulait qu'il y ait une sorte de rattrapage, maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix. Tous savaient aussi que c'était un moyen pour elle de ne pas penser au fait qu'il lui manquerait l'un de ses fils à chaque Noël dorénavant.

Hermione était ravie, elle avait réussi à terminer d'acheter tous les cadeaux qu'elle comptait offrir à ses amis pour Noël. Elle les cacha au fond du placard que lui avait laissé Ginny pour installer ses affaires pendant les vacances, et entreprit de se changer avant de descendre aider à préparer la table pour le dîner. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée – elle remercia intérieurement Merlin et Morgane de ne pas avoir traîné pour enfiler un pull propre – et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Ginny la fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione, tentant d'échapper à la situation.

La brune savait que sa meilleure amie allait lui faire subir un interrogatoire après son escapade avec Charlie à la librairie. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, la rouquine ne le savait pas et Hermione la connaissait plus que bien : Ginny avait déjà eu le temps de réfléchir à un nombre incalculable de scénarii possibles…

— Oui exactement Herm, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire en coin. Nous devons discuter figure-toi !

Ginny se saisit de sa baguette et lança un Assurdiato dans la chambre pour éviter que les murs entendent leur conversation à venir.

— Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

— Quand cesseras-tu de faire l'autruche à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon frère ?

Coincée. Il était vrai que la brune essayait toujours de détourner la conversation quand Ginny venait à aborder le sujet.

— Je… commença Hermione.

— Oh non pas de ça Hermione Jean Granger, se fâcha Ginny. Maintenant, tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé à midi !

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira, vaincue. Mais après tout, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, alors pourquoi vouloir changer de sujet et cacher des choses à sa meilleure amie ? « Parce que pour toi ce n'est pas rien et tu sais bien qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente ! » fit sa petite voix intérieure. Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, et cela n'échappa pas à son amie, qui la fixait avec interrogation.

— Nous sommes seulement allés chez Fleury et Bott, pour mes livres, raconta Hermione.

— Et bizarrement vous revenez tout sourire avec de quoi manger ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple… réfléchit Ginny à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé Ginny, enfin, tenta la brune.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Aïe. A force de retarder l'échéance – parce que Hermione était consciente qu'elle finirait par tout déballer à sa meilleure amie, ça finissait toujours de cette manière – elle en venait à faire douter la jeune rousse.

— Ce n'est pas ça Ginny, et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie intime tu sais.

— Ta vie intime ? fit la cadette des Weasley, estomaquée. Vous en êtes déjà à ce stade ? Petite cachotière !

— Oh, mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin tu sais… Oh là là je m'enfonce… se lamenta Hermione en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

La confusion d'Hermione provoqua l'hilarité de sa meilleure amie. Elle était cernée, elle s'était faite avoir, et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle dise toute la vérité et rien que la vérité…

— Ginny… Il ne s'est rien passé de physique, crois-moi, insista Hermione. Néanmoins… Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'avec Luna vous me faîtes remarquer qu'il me fixe intensément, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ou alors je deviens parano…

— Mmh, non, tu n'es pas parano, répondit la rouquine.

— Tout à l'heure, pour entrer dans la librairie, il a été un véritable gentleman, avoua la brune. Il m'a tenu la porte, et il a mis la main dans le creux de mes reins pour m'inviter à entrer. Et, je ne sais pas, mais… Son contact…

— Tu as des frissons ! s'extasia Ginny, des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Ouais, soupira Hermione. Je dois très certainement trop me focaliser là-dessus, je suis sûre que si j'y faisais moins attention, je me ferais moins d'idées fausses…

— Attends, attends, attends, tu vas trop vite en besogne ma belle ! Pour ma part, je suis persuadée que tu ne laisses pas mon frère indifférent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une fille de cette manière. Oh, et je t'attends au tournant ne t'en fais pas. Charlie est solitaire, c'est vrai, admit Ginny. Mais je l'ai déjà vu au bras d'une ou deux filles, et crois-moi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour lui.

— Alors seulement une deuxième petite sœur, réfléchit la brune.

— Non, non, non, Charlie ne me regarde pas de cette manière, rigola la Préfète.

— Ne va pas me mettre, ni te mettre, n'importe quoi en tête Ginny Weasley, prévint Hermione. Je te connais, tu adores quand il y a de l'action, surtout quand il s'agit d'affaires sentimentales.

— Là c'est flagrant ! se défendit la concernée. Même Harry a remarqué quelque chose !

— Harry ?

— Oui Harry, Harry Potter. Tu sais, un mec, de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux verts, des lunettes, qui est ton meilleur ami depuis maintenant plus de sept ans ! se moqua la rousse.

— Très drôle…

— Oh, ne boude pas ! Mais j'en reviens à ce que je disais : si même lui a vu qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux, c'est que c'est vrai. Et puis, regarde, même Luna te l'a fait remarquer ! Et non, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne lui en avais même pas parlé !

Hermione fixa sa meilleure amie sans répondre. Elle était en train d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et ce n'était pas si facile.

— Un problème subsiste cependant, fit remarquer la brune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'inventer encore ?

— Je n'invente rien, il est professeur à Poudlard, et moi je suis encore élève, et Préfète-en-Chef qui plus est. Même s'il devait y avoir ce truc dont tu parles, ça ne pourrait pas se faire, et tu le sais.

— Les interdits sont faits pour être bravés, s'amusa Ginny. Ose me dire que tu n'avais jamais enfreint une seule petite minuscule règle du règlement de Poudlard !

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! répliqua Hermione. J'ai dû quasiment toutes les enfreindre en six ans avec Harry et Ron, maintenant, ça suffit…

— Alors ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêtera, trancha Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air convaincue qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avec Charlie – enfin, d'après la rouquine, il se passait déjà quelque chose. Or, la Préfète-en-Chef n'y croyait pas. Charlie avait sûrement juste voulu être gentil avec elle, comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se monter la tête selon elle, mais le regard taquin que lui lançait toujours Ginny lui montra que cette dernière pensait tout le contraire. Hermione espérait simplement que son amie ne se mettrait pas en tête de forcer le destin à l'aide d'un quelconque plan issu de son imagination parfois douteuse…

oOo

Le lendemain, après avoir effectué les nombreuses tâches que Molly Weasley avait confiées à tous les habitants du Terrier, Hermione demanda à Ginny, Ron et Harry de la suivre dans la grange attenante à la maison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Herm ? questionna Ginny.

— Nous en avons pas mal discuté avec Harry, commença la brune. Et comme l'an dernier…

— Je veux aller à Godric's Hollow, la coupa le Survivant.

— Sur la tombe de tes parents ? intervint Ron.

— Oui. Mais je ne veux pas y aller seul, et vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

Ginny et Ron hochèrent la tête, touchés par l'intention de leur ami.

— Comment on va s'y rendre ? demanda la rouquine.

— En transplanant, répondit Hermione. On y va deux par deux, je voudrais qu'on évite tout désartibulement la veille de Noël…

Ron lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, ayant encore quelques marques de son transplanage raté de l'année dernière, alors que le Trio d'Or s'échappait du Ministère, poursuivi par Yaxley.

Harry se rapprocha de sa petite amie, lui saisit la main, puis après un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis, transplana. Ron et Hermione se fixèrent, mal à l'aise. Même si le rouquin s'était excusé pour sa conduite déplacée à la fin de l'été et qu'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois à Pré-au-Lard, ils évitaient de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le malaise, empoignant l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et Ron lui renvoya son assentiment muet. Ils transplanèrent à côté du cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Ils aperçurent Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, devant l'entrée du cimetière. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague.

— On y va Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Le brun hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et les quatre amis se mirent à marcher entre les tombes. Sur le chemin, les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell, et les souvenirs de leur venue ici-même l'année dernière lui revinrent clairement en mémoire. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, et se reconcentra sur l'objet de leur visite cette fois-ci. Harry avait besoin de son soutien, de _leur_ soutien. Il racontait quelques anecdotes à ses parents. Il avait besoin de leur dire que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'il était bien entouré, même s'ils lui manquaient, et qu'il se plaisait à l'école d'Auror.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent du cimetière. Harry avait l'air un peu perdu, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, dans la direction des ruines de la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu lorsqu'il était bébé.

— Hermione, finit-il par dire.

— Oui ? répondit-elle doucement.

— On ne leur a jamais raconté l'hideuse rencontre que nous avions faite ici l'année dernière, sourit l'Elu.

Hermione frissonna à nouveau en pensant à Bathilda Tourdesac qui les attendait à la sortie du cimetière. Ou plutôt Nagini, qui avait pris l'apparence de la vieille femme. La jeune femme se lança alors dans le récit de l'une de leurs péripéties de l'année dernière, l'une de celles qui avaient failli leur coûter la vie.

oOo

Le repas du réveillon de Noël au Terrier se déroula dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses. Bien sûr, l'absence de Fred était douloureuse pour tout le monde, en particulier pour George qui, même s'il essayait de garder une façade joyeuse, se renfermait par moment.

Mais la famille Weasley avait ce trait de caractère que toute famille pouvait envier ; ils étaient soudés, que ce soit dans la joie ou dans la peine, et personne ne laissa George se murer dans un silence qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Ronald réussit même à lui redonner durablement le sourire lorsqu'il proposa à son frère de tester l'une de leurs nouvelles inventions à table. Molly avait insisté pour faire en entrée un plat que la plupart des habitants du Terrier détestait : un gratin d'endives au jambon. Ce que la mère de famille n'avait toutefois pas prévu, c'était que personne ne pourrait en manger.

D'apparence, le plat était normal. Mais lorsque Molly y plongea la cuillère pour servir son fils Bill – qui gratifiait sa mère d'un regard assassin malgré la présence de sa fiancée – le gratin explosa en une pluie de confettis.

George et Ron se regardaient, hilares, et ravis que cette nouvelle invention fonctionne. Ça allait être vendeur chez les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. A table, les autres se retenaient de s'esclaffer bruyamment, tant la mine contrariée de Molly ne présageait rien de bon. Elle darda son regard sur ses deux plus jeunes fils, toujours morts de rire.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, tonna-t-elle.

— Je suis aussi de la partie maman, indiqua George dont les rires redoublaient à cause de la tête qu'affichait désormais son petit frère.

Ronald était rouge pivoine, et s'était instantanément arrêté de rire lorsque sa mère l'avait réprimandé. Sa tête était comparable à son expression lorsqu'en deuxième année, il avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère après qu'Harry et lui se soient servis de la voiture volante pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, l'intervention de George eut le mérite de stopper sa mère dans son élan. Tout le monde avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas l'enguirlander, lui qui venait à peine de retrouver un peu de joie de vivre après la disparition de son frère. La situation semblait de plus amuser George qui ne cessait de se bidonner, bien entendu accompagné par ses frères plus âgés, leurs compagnes, Hermione et Ginny. Arthur, quant à lui, avait posé la main sur le bras de sa femme pour l'enjoindre à se calmer.

— Molly chérie, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as préparé un délicieux dîner, et nous allons nous régaler, tenta le père de famille, qui n'appréciait pas non plus le plat transformé en confettis.

La matriarche sembla résignée un instant, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher la suite du repas.

Quasiment l'ensemble de la tablée remercia George et Ron pour leur intervention. Les discussions reprirent bon train, et le repas continua sur sa lancée.

oOo

Après le dîner, Ron proposa de faire des jeux pour occuper leur soirée tous ensemble, arguant qu'il serait idiot que tout le monde soit dans son coin la veille de Noël. Les habitants du Terrier approuvèrent son idée, même si pour leur part, Arthur et Molly avaient souhaité passer voir la grande tante Muriel, puisqu'elle ne serait pas avec eux pour Noël – Arthur avait rondement mené les négociations pour échapper à la vieille sorcière qui profitait toujours des rassemblements familiaux pour descendre tout le monde plus bas que terre.

Cela faisait longtemps que les enfants Weasley ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble pour une soirée improvisée, même s'ils n'étaient pas au complet. Outre l'absence de Fred, Percy n'était pas présent, passant la soirée du réveillon avec la famille de sa fiancée, Pénélope Deauclaire. L'employé du Ministère avait promis à sa famille que le vingt-cinq décembre, ils passeraient tous deux la journée au Terrier, mais ils devaient partager entre les deux familles, Pénélope ayant aussi une famille nombreuse. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient alors fait la réflexion que le jour de leur mariage, le Terrier ne suffirait jamais à loger tout ce petit monde…

Alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon à discuter gaiement, Bill proposa une partie d'échecs version sorciers à Ronald.

— Juste pour le plaisir de t'écraser et te montrer qui est le meilleur Weasley de la famille, plaisanta l'aîné.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'étais pas en première année avec moi. Moi, j'ai fait obtenir cinquante points à ma maison grâce, et je cite Dumbledore en personne, à « la meilleure partie d'échec qu'il eut été donné de voir à Poudlard », se vanta Ron en réponse.

Sa remarque eut le don de faire rire les autres.

— Alors viens donc me montrer tes talents, jeune prodige ! se moqua ouvertement Bill.

Ron le prit au mot et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. La partie d'échecs s'annonçait musclée.

— Non pas que voir Ronald se faire ridiculiser aux échecs par mon grand frère ne soit pas alléchant, moi, je préfèrerais faire un Twister ! s'exclama Ginny sur un ton enjoué.

— Un Twister ? interrogea Fleur.

— Oui, c'est un jeu moldu, c'est Hermione qui me l'a montré, on y a joué dans le dortoir de septième année il y a un mois ! répondit la rouquine.

— Comment ça dans le dortoir de septième année des Gryffondor ? demanda Bill qui, malgré la concentration sur la partie d'échecs qui commençait, ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation.

— Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas pas faire ton rabat-joie hein ! Râla sa petite sœur. Déjà que tu nous as bien cassé les pieds avant les vacances avec tes révisions au jus de citrouille, et tout ça, pour ton questionnaire à choix multiple...

— Ma petite sœur serait-elle rancunière ? hasarda l'aîné, mort de rire.

— Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! grogna Ginny pour toute réponse. Mais c'est Noël, je tiens à ce que tu sois entier pour demain, sinon maman va me tuer, et puis, je veux faire mon Twister.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ? demanda Fleur à Hermione.

— Un jeu de société moldu qui demande un peu de souplesse pour se tordre dans tous les sens, puisqu'il faut poser soit une main soit un pied sur la couleur annoncée par la girouette, expliqua la brune.

— Oh, ça peut être rigolo, s'enthousiasma la femme de Bill.

Ginny trépignait d'impatience en tapant dans ses mains. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître la boîte du jeu.

— Alors, il s'agit de faire tourner l'aiguille de la girouette. Suivant l'endroit où elle s'arrête, elle indique la partie du corps à poser et la couleur de la pastille. Le gagnant est celui qui ne tombe pas. Ne te moque pas George, ça peut vite être compliqué ! prévint Hermione.

— Harry, George, bien sûr, vous participez ! s'exclama Ginny.

— Avec plaisir, je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! s'esclaffa George.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

— Charlie ? demanda Hermione.

— Non merci, ça ira. Je préfère observer, je pense que ça va être encore plus marrant, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Bien. Le plus jeune commence, à toi l'honneur Ginny, lui sourit la brune.

— Avec joie ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Une fois le tapis installé au milieu du salon du Terrier – les meubles avaient été déplacés par magie pour plus de place et éviter la casse –, la rouquine fit tourner la roue. Le début de la partie s'avéra facile pour tout le monde. Mais, à partir du moment où trois de leurs membres devaient être posés sur une couleur déterminée, le jeu se compliqua.

L'ambiance était plus que joviale dans le salon, et notamment au niveau du Twister. Bill et Ronald interrompaient même quelques fois leur partie d'échecs pour se moquer des participants. Notamment, George ne cessait de claironner que grâce à sa grande taille, il lui était facile d'enjamber ses adversaires. Il se retrouva ainsi au-dessus d'Hermione et Fleur, qui se contorsionnaient pour ne pas tomber.

Ginny fut la première éliminée, ne pouvant atteindre le rouge demandé pour sa main gauche à cause de la position de son petit ami. En effet, Harry avait déjà du mal à tenir en place, et lorsque Ginny avait essayé de passer tant bien que mal sa main sous le ventre du jeune homme, elle avait glissé, manquant de justesse d'emporter Fleur et Harry dans sa chute.

Les rires s'intensifiaient à mesure que le temps passait. Les spectateurs encourageaient les quatre participants, et ne manquaient aucune occasion de se moquer d'eux. Harry finit par chuter, trop déconcentré à force de rire.

Hermione, quant à elle, profitait de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre Fleur et George. La blonde était très à l'aise dans l'exercice, ayant une souplesse à toute épreuve. Pour George, par contre, c'était une autre histoire... et lorsqu'il finit par obtenir ce que la girouette lui avait demandé, sa tête ne se trouvait pas si loin de la poitrine d'Hermione.

— Ouf ! Je l'ai échappée belle, ricana le rouquin. Et puis, la vue n'est pas si mal ! ajouta-t-il, mort de rire.

— George ! Un peu de tenue ! le rabroua gentiment Hermione.

— Ah non, Miss Préfète-en-Chef ! protesta-t-il. Vous ne pouvez plus m'enlever de points, je ne suis plus à Poudlard !

Le fou rire gagna à nouveau le groupe. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de tourner l'aiguille.

— Allez, main bleue. Tchao George ! ricana-t-elle.

Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que la position que cela lui faisait prendre laisser à Charlie tout le loisir de détailler son décolleté. La jeune femme se mit soudainement à rougir lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'ancien dragonnier, qui avait visiblement profité de la vue qui s'était offerte à lui. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se rendit compte de l'échange visuel qui se déroulait suite au tour d'Hermione. Personne, exceptée Ginny, qui ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux d'apparaître sur son visage.

* * *

 **Et voilà pourquoi ça m'a bien amusé : l'idée du Twister s'est insinuée dans mon esprit en mode oklm !**

 **Sinon, ouiiiiii, Ginny essaie vraiment par tous les moyens de savoir et, petit à petit, elle insinue l'idée que Charlie pourrait en pincer pour Hermione dans sa tête. Mais rien n'est gagné ahah ! Très intelligente cette Miss Granger, sauf quand cela la concerne de trop près...**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas... Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire ! Noël en prévision :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus :P**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Oui, j'avoue, je suis sadique... Mais c'est trop drôle ahah ! Noël, dans le prochain chapitre ! Quand même, le shopping en général pour les hommes, c'est une véritable torture ! (je vois, le mien, c'est une catastrophe mdr). En tout cas, merci à toi pour ta fidélité et ta review ! A très vite :)**

 **Kelly** **: Ahah, il faut bien qu'elle se venge la pauvre, ils ont fait exploser sa malle avec tous les vêtements qui étaient dedans, et à sa place, j'aurais crisé lol. Pour le "décodeur Ginny", je laisse le suspense :P J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! A très vite :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Heyyyy !**

 **On est encore jeudi, mais que se passe-t-il ? Je deviens impatiente de publier, j'avoue tout... Même si je reste aussi assez peu sûre de moi, quand même, surtout que je vous fais bien mariner - accessoirement je publie le chapitre 12 et il ne s'est toujours rien passé mdr.**

 **Vous êtes en tout cas de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, qui me tient à cœur, j'y travaille avec soin, et je vous remercie beaucoup, pour ça et pour tous les retours que vous me faites. Oui, ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur !**

 **Sinon, un peu plus de sérieux, là tout de suite maintenant, je suis trèèèèès inquiète. Je vous publie un chapitre que j'ai adoré et détesté écrire, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, on y a bossé avec ma bêta "et peut-être que ça" "ou peut-être que si là..." Bref ! C'est la vie d'auteur, vous me direz ! Mais en tout cas, voilà, c'est dit, c'est un chapitre important dans l'histoire ;)**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, au risque de tout vous dévoiler - et ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez malgré votre curiosité !**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour le débrief et les réponses aux reviews !**

 **Merci à mon adorable Azzarine pour ses relectures, corrections, conseils, petits mots gentils qui motivent... Et à ma Lily Jem qui m'aide dans les moments les plus sombres...**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

La soirée du réveillon s'était terminée par la victoire haut la main de Fleur au Twister. La Française avait nargué George qui prédisait sa défaite face à la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Pourtant, la Préfète-en-Chef s'était retrouvée les fesses par terre lorsqu'elle avait encore une fois croisé le regard de Charlie. Elle y avait décelé une lueur appréciatrice qui l'avait complètement déstabilisée.

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'était que Ginny n'avait manqué aucun de leurs échanges, et s'était même délectée du spectacle. La rouquine était ravie de ce qui se tramait et espérait vraiment voir les choses évoluer entre eux dans le bon sens.

Ginny avait néanmoins décidé de ne pas intervenir pour le moment. C'était Noël, une période de paix et d'amour, et peut-être que, justement, les choses allaient se décanter d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle intervienne. La cadette des Weasley n'en parlerait donc pas tout de suite à sa meilleure amie, mais elle s'était quand même promis de venir aux nouvelles à la fin des vacances, tant sa curiosité était piquée.

Vers une heure du matin, tout le groupe avait décidé qu'il était l'heure pour eux d'aller se coucher – il ne fallait pas qu'ils ratent une miette de la journée concoctée par Molly Weasley sous peine de mort dans d'atroces souffrances. De plus, ils s'avéraient tous être impatients de découvrir leurs cadeaux le lendemain.

oOo

Une fois dans leur chambre, Hermione et Ginny riaient encore. Elles avaient passé une très bonne soirée, parfaitement ponctuée par la défaite de Ron face à Bill à leur partie d'échecs version sorciers. Le plus jeune avait pesté, et même tenté d'insinuer que son frère avait triché. Charlie était alors intervenu pour calmer son petit frère, assurant que Bill n'avait pas pu tricher.

Les deux jeunes filles se changèrent, enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se mirent au lit. Si la rouquine ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione, qui ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. La brune ne trouvait pas le sommeil, son cerveau ne cessant pas fonctionner. Elle pensait à beaucoup trop de choses en même temps, même si elle savait que plus elle continuait à réfléchir, plus elle s'éloignait des bras de Morphée.

Les ASPIC taraudaient la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle n'avait pas encore eu beaucoup le loisir de se pencher sur ses cours – même si cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient en vacances. Elle craignait d'oublier des notions importantes, qui la retarderaient dans son programme. Et puis, surtout, un sujet particulier occupait ses pensées – occultant presque par moment les cours, qui lui tenaient pourtant à cœur.

Hermione ne cessait de repenser aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Ginny, et plus en amont avec Luna, concernant Charlie. Ses deux meilleures amies avaient l'air convaincues que l'ancien dragonnier démontrait de l'intérêt pour elle. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué qu'il la fixait de temps en temps, notamment dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

La brune ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie au Chemin de Traverse, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls chez Fleury et Bott. Seulement, même si de prime abord la jeune femme avait eu l'air convaincu que c'était purement amical, Ginny lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois – veillant tout de même à ne pas réveiller sa meilleure amie, dont la respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait profondément. La brune savait que de toute manière, pour le moment, elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, et elle commençait à avoir la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Elle décida finalement de se lever, faisant en sorte d'être la plus discrète possible, et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers du Terrier pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée à destination, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le placard où se trouvaient les verres, en saisit un, et entreprit de se servir de l'eau. Elle but le verre d'une traite, ses réflexions l'avaient cruellement assoiffée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser son verre dans l'évier et à remonter se coucher, Hermione entendit du bruit derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Qui était encore debout à cette heure tardive après la soirée qu'ils venaient tous de passer ?

La brune posa son verre d'eau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus.

— Charlie ? fit-elle, surprise.

La silhouette du rouquin se fit plus nette à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle.

— Hermione ? Que fais-tu dans la cuisine ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, confessa-t-elle. Et j'avais soif. Tu ne dors pas non plus à ce que je vois.

— Perspicace, même la nuit, se moqua gentiment Charlie. J'allais me faire un chocolat chaud, tu te joins à moi ?

Hermione le fixa, interdite. Malgré elle, elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite depuis quelques instants, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'effet de surprise lors de l'arrivée de Charlie. Elle savait très bien que sa proposition ne la laissait pas indifférente, et pour le coup, elle maudit intérieurement Ginny pour les idées qu'elle avait réussi à lui mettre dans la tête. Fichue rouquine.

— Oui, volontiers, murmura finalement Hermione au bout de quelques secondes.

Le rouquin passa près d'elle, et Hermione eut tout le loisir de le détailler, bien qu'il fût dos à elle. Il portait, malgré le temps froid qui s'installait, un tee-shirt qui lui moulait de façon très intéressante ses muscles, qu'elle imaginait dessinés par toutes ses heures passées à exercer son métier de dragonnier. Elle remerciait intérieurement Merlin que la presque pleine lune les éclaira autant, évitant ainsi à l'un ou à l'autre d'avoir eu à allumer la lumière – elle n'aurait donc pas pu détailler les gestes concentrés du jeune homme, ni voir ses muscles rouler sous son tee-shirt. Elle se surprit à rougir à cette pensée, juste au moment où Charlie se tournait vers elle, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans chaque main. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois Merlin pour la faible luminosité, qui ne permettait pas à Charlie de voir la couleur de ses joues.

— Installons-nous dans le salon, proposa le dragonnier.

Hermione acquiesça, et voulut décharger Charlie d'une des deux tasses avant d'aller au salon. Il étouffa un rire en secouant la tête, et l'invita à se diriger vers l'un des canapés. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installés, armés de leur tasse de chocolat chaud, la jeune femme surprit le regard de Charlie posé sur elle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa-t-elle.

— Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu ne dormais pas, fit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête, gêné.

— Trop de choses en tête, répondit vaguement Hermione.

Le silence s'installa après la réponse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise, réalisant soudain que sa réponse avait dû paraître froide au frère de Ginny, alors qu'elle n'avait tout bonnement pas su quoi lui répondre – et qu'elle ne comptait pas lui dire qu'il faisait partie de ces « choses » en tête.

— Je suis un peu triste de ne pas passer Noël avec mes parents, finit-elle par lui confier. Même si je me sens chez moi ici, tes parents m'ont toujours accueillie comme leur fille, et puis il y a Ginny, Ron et Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Surtout après cet été.

— J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé quand tu avais rendu la mémoire à tes parents, en effet, acquiesça Charlie.

— Ils n'ont pas trop compris le pourquoi du comment, oui. Ils m'ont pardonnée, là n'est pas le souci, expliqua la jeune femme. Mais je sens que les choses ont changé, et qu'on s'éloigne malgré tous les efforts que je peux fournir, déplora-t-elle.

— Laisse-leur du temps, conseilla le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, ne l'ayant pas vécu, mais je pense que ça se vit plus ou moins de la même façon qu'un deuil. Et, regarde, pour Fred, il nous aura fallu du temps, à tous.

Hermione fixa Charlie avec attention. Au travers de sa compassion envers elle, le dragonnier lui faisait comprendre que, lui aussi, il souffrait toujours, mais qu'avec le temps, cela finissait par s'apaiser et il apprenait à vivre avec l'absence de son frère.

— Mais bon, parlons de choses plus joyeuses, sourit Charlie. As-tu fini par trouver tous tes cadeaux de Noël ?

— Oui, enfin ! rigola Hermione, plutôt ravie qu'il change de sujet de conversation. Celui de Ronald a été compliqué à trouver, mais finalement, je pense avoir fait une bonne affaire.

— Je pense trop en demander si je te dis que je suis curieux de savoir ce que c'est, s'amusa le dragonnier.

— Tu as vu juste, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu verras demain, comme tout le monde.

— Et pour le réveillon du Nouvel An, vous avez prévu quelque chose ? demanda Charlie avec un sourire.

— Ginny ne t'a pas dit que nous faisions ça tous ensemble au Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

— Ah si, ça me parle maintenant. Tu as une idée du nombre que nous allons être ?

— Eh bien, il y aura nous huit, Neville et Luna se joindront aussi à nous, et je crois bien que d'autres anciens Gryffondor également, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan avec sa petite amie, et Dean Thomas, ce qui fait un total de quinze personnes.

— C'est déjà pas mal, mais tu n'as pas convié Theodore ? osa demander Charlie.

— Non, il ne fait pas partie de notre groupe d'amis, pourquoi ? s'étonna la brune.

— J'avais entendu dire au château que tu t'étais rapprochée de lui.

Hermione explosa soudainement de rire.

— Non, Charlie ! protesta-t-elle entre deux rires. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur de Peeves, il n'y a rien entre Theo et moi.

— Alors il va falloir m'expliquer les regards malicieux que mon adorable petite sœur te lance sans arrêt, se moqua-t-il, pour cacher sa gêne.

— Eh bien ta sœur y a cru aussi figure-toi, tenta Hermione pour noyer le poisson – elle ne tenait pas à lui dire qu'il était l'objet des spéculations de Ginny. Surtout qu'en plus, je suis allée à la dernière soirée de Slughorn avec Theodore, pour lui rendre un service.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, étonné.

— Un service ?

— Oui, Theodore essayait de faire fuir Kassandr Bulstrode, qui le colle un peu trop, s'esclaffa à nouveau la jeune femme en repensant à la tête qu'avait faite sa camarade de Serpentard en les voyant arriver ensemble chez le Professeur de Potions.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse, rit Charlie à son tour.

— Si bien, et ça a fortement amusé Ginny aussi !

— J'imagine bien, elle est plutôt du genre à adorer les potins de ce genre, s'amusa le rouquin.

« _Si tu savais…_ » pensa Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter un petit moment, vidant peu à peu leurs tasses de chocolat chaud. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir du côté d'Hermione, qui tenta de camoufler tant bien que mal un bâillement.

— Morphée te réclame ? ironisa Charlie.

— Je pense oui, répondit la brune d'une voix lasse.

Pourtant, malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de remonter se coucher. Elle savait en plus qu'il allait falloir que ses sens soient aiguisés pour entrer en toute discrétion dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, au risque de réveiller cette dernière, qui n'hésiterait pas à la torturer, même à moitié endormie, pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'elle trafiquait hors de son lit à une heure pareille.

— Après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant, il commence à se faire tard, fit remarquer le rouquin. Ou tôt.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Quatre heures et demi.

— Aïe, si je ne suis pas un tant soit peu en forme demain, ta sœur va me tuer, rigola Hermione.

— Surtout demain, s'amusa-t-il. Allez, ouste, au lit demoiselle.

Charlie fut le premier à se lever du sofa, saisissant sa baguette pour faire léviter les deux tasses de chocolat chaud jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se lever, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. La jeune femme le fixa un temps, puis accepta avec un sourire la main du dragonnier. Lorsque sa main toucha la sienne, Hermione se surprit à trouver sa peau d'une chaleur réconfortante et d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée venant de lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas éleveur de dragons, habitué au travail manuel et difficile, en contact avec des créatures dangereuses ?

Alors qu'elle était sur pieds depuis un petit moment, la jeune femme ne sortit de ses réflexions qu'une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier menant aux chambres à coucher, et elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne la main du dragonnier. Gênée, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du rouquin.

— Après toi, murmura Charlie.

A contrecœur, elle lâcha la main du jeune homme pour s'engouffrer le plus discrètement possible dans les escaliers, aussitôt suivie par Charlie.

Une fois les trois étages séparant la chambre de Ginny du salon gravis, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur le palier. Charlie avait encore un étage à monter avant d'arriver à sa propre chambre, et était donc venu le temps pour eux de se souhaiter une bonne nuit – pour le peu qu'il leur restait à dormir.

— Merci pour ce soir Charlie, dit Hermione à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'étage. C'était très agréable de pouvoir discuter.

— Comme je te l'avais déjà dit fin septembre en descendant de la Tour d'Astronomie, on peut se retrouver pour discuter quand tu le souhaites, chuchota Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Je te remercie. Bon, eh bien… Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

Charlie, presque hésitant, s'approcha alors d'elle, et lui saisit la main. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, sentant que la tension entre eux devenait soudain palpable. Elle maudit une fois encore Ginny pour lui avoir mis dans la tête des idées qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir concernant le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de son école. Pourtant, il lui semblait que Charlie ne la regardait pas vraiment comme il pouvait regarder Ginny. En tout cas, pas en cet instant précis. Et les yeux ambrés d'Hermione se perdirent dans le bleu de ceux de Charlie, qu'elle apercevait sobrement à cause de la faible luminosité des lieux, alors que leurs deux mains étaient toujours liées.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à la jeune femme, le dragonnier posa son autre main sur sa joue.

— Si personne n'habite ton cœur, alors rien ne m'empêche de faire cela, murmura Charlie sans la quitter des yeux.

Et le dragonnier se pencha alors vers elle pour déposer, avec une douceur infinie, ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune sorcière. Un peu surprise et sonnée au début – il fallait dire aussi qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ses meilleures amies aient raison sur toute la ligne concernant Charlie –, elle répondit au baiser de Charlie avec la même douceur que la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, et, voyant que la jeune femme ne lui opposait pas de résistance, le rouquin tenta de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il titilla les lèvres de la jeune femme avec sa langue, et Hermione répondit positivement à son appel. Ainsi, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, rendant leur baiser plus passionné.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, les deux jeunes gens finirent par se séparer. Reprenant lentement sa respiration, Hermione leva timidement les yeux vers Charlie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, et pourtant, les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties étaient bien réelles. Elle vit aussi que le dragonnier était comme elle un peu perdu, même si le moment intime qu'ils venaient de partager avait été de son initiative.

Finissant par reprendre ses esprits, Charlie lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

— Bonne nuit Hermione, et joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front et de se détacher doucement d'elle.

— Bonne nuit Charlie, lui répondit-elle en le laissant regagner sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé, que Merlin et Morgane s'étaient joués d'elle, et que rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, l'odeur boisée encore présente autour d'elle n'était pas un leurre. Elle finit par sourire, un peu niaisement, certes, mais elle savait qu'elle allait tomber dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, avec pour songes le sourire et les bras d'un certain rouquin éleveur de dragons.

oOo

Si le réveil matin « Molly Weasley » sortait en boutique, il ferait fureur très rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour le dire, tout le monde était réveillé au Terrier. Pour autant, Hermione était loin d'être fraîche et disponible, comme l'avait exigé Ginny la veille. Quatre heures de sommeil, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour elle, même si elle avait quand même dormi comme un bébé – et elle se garderait bien de dire à Ginny que c'était à cause et grâce à Charlie en même temps.

Mais c'était le matin de Noël, et Hermione devait faire fi de son manque de sommeil. L'ouverture des cadeaux était imminente, et une seule minute de retard lui vaudrait le lynchage de presque l'intégralité des Weasley.

Ginny, d'ailleurs, l'attendait de pied ferme, assise au bord de son lit.

— Eh bien ! Une vraie marmotte ce matin, se moqua la rouquine.

— J'aurais bien dormi quelques heures supplémentaires, je ne te le cache pas, bâilla Hermione en réponse.

— Allez, debout ! J'ai hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux !

Ginny ressemblait actuellement à une enfant de cinq ans, excitée à l'idée que le Père Noël était passé. La brune ne put qu'esquisser un sourire devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa meilleure amie de bon matin. Elle se leva, mit son pantalon de pyjama pour couvrir ses jambes nues – il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient en plein hiver et qu'un mauvais rhume était très vite attrapé – et attrapa sa baguette pour rendre ses cheveux un peu plus présentables. Le réveil était toujours une véritable épreuve pour sa tignasse, et Hermione savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie ne lui laisserait pas une minute de plus pour aller tenter de dompter ses cheveux dans la salle de bains.

Une fois prêtes, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du salon, dans lequel tout le monde était déjà plus ou moins installé. Cette année, ils avaient tous fait fort, puisqu'il y avait une montagne de paquets sous le sapin.

En plus des membres de la famille Weasley, Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin s'étaient joints à eux. Teddy et Victoire étaient encore trop jeunes pour se rendre compte de l'effervescence qui régnait au Terrier et de ce que tous ces paquets au pied du sapin moldu représentaient.

Pourtant, Molly avait l'air de s'en donner à cœur joie, puisqu'elle ne cessait de babiller aux côtés de sa petite-fille, en lui montrant toutes les petites décorations de Noël moldues qui avaient été accrochées çà et là dans le salon.

La distribution des cadeaux put enfin commencer quand Charlie, encore à moitié endormi, fit irruption dans la salle, sous les applaudissements de Ron et George – c'était un rituel à Noël chez les Weasley, chaque dernier arrivé se faisait féliciter, et décrochait en plus un gage, donné par l'un des deux compères en cours de journée. Ginny se moqua ouvertement du dragonnier, lui demandant quand même ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa nuit. Intérieurement, Hermione pria Merlin et Morgane de faire en sorte que la rouquine ne fasse pas le lien entre son frère et elle, sinon elle était bonne pour un interrogatoire sanguinaire.

Harry fut le premier à qui Bill distribua un cadeau. Le paquet venait d'Hermione, et contenait une longue robe de sorcier noire, avec un petit mot.

 _« Pour tes futures missions en tant qu'Auror, je me suis assurée moi-même qu'elle te protège des mauvais sorts, et elle s'adaptera à la température extérieure pour que tu puisses la porter tout le temps._

 _Hermione. »_

Touché, le Survivant enlaça sa meilleure amie pour la remercier de sa bienveillance à toute épreuve.

Hermione avait ensuite offert à Ron et George un nouveau kit de préparation de potions, puisqu'ils avaient fait exploser le leur par erreur en testant une de leurs nouvelles inventions dans le sous-sol de leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

— Ah, moi je sais pourquoi ! fanfaronna George. Tu veux toujours qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Peeves, pas vrai ?

— Si ça peut vous y aider, j'en suis ravie, lui répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Elle donna ensuite son paquet à Ginny : une très belle parure de bijoux, que la jeune rouquine avait aperçue dans un magasin moldu l'été dernier, lors de l'une de leurs escapades shopping. La cadette des Weasley serra sa meilleure amie contre elle, plus que ravie de son cadeau.

Pour Molly et Arthur, Hermione avait pris des livres moldus : un de cuisine pour Molly, et un de bricolage pour Arthur, qui promit à la jeune femme de lui en faire un compte-rendu la prochaine fois qu'elle séjournerait au Terrier.

Chacun eut son petit paquet, et fut ravi de ce qui se trouvait dedans. Hermione avait été particulièrement gâtée, puisque les Weasley s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir toute une collection de livres sur la Magistrature Magique et la Métamorphose très avancée. En effet, elle leur avait confié déjà qu'elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre à l'issue de ses ASPIC, elle était terriblement hésitante, et Hermione Granger était connue pour se rassurer à travers les livres.

Une fois que tous les cadeaux furent distribués, Molly demanda à tous de ranger un minimum le salon pour installer ensuite la table du petit-déjeuner, puisqu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de place pour tous se sustenter dans la cuisine.

oOo

Le petit-déjeuner pris, tous se succédèrent les uns après les autres dans la salle de bains du Terrier pour se doucher. Hermione laissa les Weasley et Harry passer avant elle, profitant de ce laps de temps pour se reposer un peu.

Elle repassa en mémoire les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la nuit-même, quand Charlie l'avait embrassée. Ce matin, elle avait furtivement croisé son regard dans le salon du Terrier, et le dragonnier avait eu le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se mit à rougir à cette pensée, comme une adolescente, et se maudit intérieurement.

Hermione n'avait pas osé lui offrir le petit présent qu'elle avait trouvé la semaine passée à Pré-au-Lard. Pas qu'elle craignait sa réaction, mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le faire devant tout le monde. Cela ferait éclater la bulle dans laquelle le rouquin l'avait installée, même si elle n'était pas certaine que ce qui s'était produit la veille se reproduirait.

Pour ainsi dire, la brune commençait à se poser des questions, et son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tout de suite les réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

Alors qu'elle soupirait de lassitude, sa meilleure amie rentra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, pour lui signifier qu'elle pourrait aller se laver d'ici quelques minutes, une fois que le dernier de ses frères à y passer aurait terminé. Ginny lui indiqua aussi qu'en attendant, elle descendait au salon profiter des derniers instants de calme avant le repas du midi avec Harry.

Une fois que sa meilleure amie eut passé le pas de la porte, Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires, et se rendit à la salle de bains du Terrier. Elle eut une sensation de déjà-vu, comme si, avant, elle avait déjà vécu ce moment ou un moment similaire. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait embrassé un des frères Weasley au Terrier-même, avant la nuit dernière. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bains, elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir – sans avoir frappé au préalable – mais la poignée se déroba devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie, une nouvelle fois torse nu, comme à la fin de l'été. Mais, cette fois-ci, ils n'entrèrent pas en collision.

— Bonjour, finit par dire Charlie, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

— Hum, bonjour, répondit Hermione, gênée.

— Tu n'allais encore pas frapper, pas vrai ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Eh bien… je crois que non, avoua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se décaler pour laisser le rouquin sortir de la salle de bains, celui-ci lui saisit le bras, l'attira contre lui et referma la porte derrière eux. Hermione le fixait, surprise.

— Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, ricana le dragonnier.

— Je…

— Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on discute tous les deux, la coupa Charlie. Ce soir, une fois que tout le monde dort, même endroit ?

Hermione hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il avait encore quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux et ruisselaient dans son cou et sur son torse, ce qui le rendait à ses yeux un peu trop sexy, et lui coupait l'usage de la parole. Remarquant le trouble de la jeune femme, Charlie étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire, et embrassa la jeune femme tendrement avant de la laisser dans la salle de bains, seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

 **Et ouiiiiii, "enfin" vous allez me dire, je les vois déjà vos commentaires !**

 **Mais il leur fallait du temps, et qu'ils soient hors de Poudlard quand même - et surtout, j'aurais fait avoir une syncope à cette pauvre Hermione...**

 **Et puis, je suis mignonne quand même, deux fois pour le prix d'une :P**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié en tout cas, je n'ai pas trop épilogué sur les cadeaux de Noël, ils n'ont pas tous voulu me dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient acheté...**

 **Je pense continuer à publier le jeudi soir, à moins que certains préfèrent le vendredi matin ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour leur petite discussion, et merci pour votre fidélité :)**

 **Lealyn !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Eh oui, le Twister ! Je suis plutôt ravie, l'idée a bien plu :) Ginny est géniale, je l'adore aussi, je lui prévois quelques scènes rigolotes pour la suite ;) merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, à très vite !**

 **M : Eh bien, j'ai envie de dire que c'est fait, il y en a un qui s'est décidé ! Je suis très contente que ce couple te plaise et que tu accroches à mon histoire :) merci à toi pour ton retour ! A très vite :)**

 **Kelly : Rhaaaa ce Twister ! ça change c'est sûr, des jeux d'alcool ou Action/Vérité. Et puis, Charlie ne s'en plaint pas il s'est rincé l'oeil :P J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A très vite, merci pour ta fidélité :***


	14. Chapitre 13

**Heyyyy !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos retours si positifs la semaine dernière ! Ce chapitre était très attendu, je l'ai fait désirer... C'était fait exprès, ahah.**

 **J'en profite cette semaine pour vous remercier aussi pour vos mises en suivi. A l'heure qu'il est quand je vous écris, soit 23h45, on est à tout pile 100 mises en suivi... C'est vraiment énorme, merci à vous :3**

 **Bon, pour tout vous dire, j'étais plus qu'inquiète concernant ce petit chapitre 13... La discussion, la mise au point, vous l'aviez compris à ce que j'ai lu dans vos reviews, c'est pour cette semaine, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !**

 **En plus d'Azzarine, mon amie Lily Jem est devenue ma bêta pour cette histoire - après ses supplications, elle n'attendait que ça, en fait, elle a lu TOUTE la suite qui est actuellement écrite avant de corriger, c'est pour vous dire ! Merci à elles pour leurs corrections et relectures minutieuses.**

 **Assez de blabla, voilà la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas :P**

* * *

Il régnait une ambiance très chaleureuse au Terrier en ce jour de Noël. Toute la tribu était à présent attablée, et discutait joyeusement en attendant les délicieux mets préparés par Molly. Ils avaient tous eu la consigne de se mettre sur leur trente-et-un pour une photo de famille, qu'Arthur tenait à prendre avec un appareil photo sorcier et un appareil photo moldu, qu'il avait récupéré à une brocante dans le Londres non-sorcier grâce à Hermione, l'été dernier.

Hermione, justement, se trouvait entre Ginny et George à table, qui ne cessait de faire le pitre. En face d'elle, Harry et Ron discutaient de l'Ecole des Aurors, et le rouquin ne cessait de clamer qu'il était finalement très heureux de ne pas avoir suivi cette voie-là. La Préfète-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement si puéril, et son regard se porta ensuite un peu plus loin autour de la tablée, sur le dragonnier qui l'avait précédemment embrassée.

La vision de Charlie encore à moitié dénudé dans la salle de bains lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, et elle s'empressa de détourner le regard et de reporter son attention sur les conversations qui se tenaient autour d'elle. Ginny la dévisagea un moment, et si elle avait compris le pourquoi du soudain trouble de sa meilleure amie, elle ne fit toutefois pas de commentaire. Hermione espérait qu'elle n'avait pas compris, sinon elle devrait répondre rapidement de ses actes.

Fort heureusement pour la brune, George finit par l'inclure dans la discussion.

— Est-ce que notre Miss-Préfète-Parfaite a une idée de ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire pour embêter notre cher Peeves ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Absolument pas, lui répondit Hermione. Mais je vous avais posé mes conditions à notre dernière sortie Pré-au-Lard. Les aurais-tu déjà oubliées, George ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le rouquin en mettant une main sur son cœur, feignant d'être vexé. Je ne suis pas le plus sérieux de la boutique pour rien, voyons !

— Eh oh ! protesta aussitôt Ron. Je te rappelle que je suis présent aussi !

— Mais tu n'as pas hérité de la vive intelligence dont je suis doté, cher petit frère, ricana George.

— J'ai pourtant un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, tu as la mémoire courte, cher frère, lui répondit Ron du tac au tac en faisant référence à ses aventures à Poudlard. Et justement, l'instinct de survie, c'est important quand on teste nos inventions…

— Oui, pour éviter de finir comme votre chaudron ? se moqua Ginny.

— Exactement pour cette raison ! rigola George. Mais la vie est faite de risques, petite sœur. Il faut oser !

— Oh mais je le sais ça, ne t'inquiète pas George, avec Harry, on ose beaucoup de choses ! lui répondit-elle avec provocation.

La mine choquée et outrée de George fit rire Hermione et Ginny. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de Ron, qui, gêné, se cachait les yeux avec ses mains, ni de Harry, qui ne savait plus où se mettre – le brun n'était pas vraiment du genre à divulguer sa vie intime, et encore moins devant sa belle-famille.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on ne faisait que jouer à la bataille explosive avec Harry, si ? se moqua Ginny.

— Pitié, Ginny, stop… implora Harry.

Et comme si Merlin avait entendu les supplications du Survivant, Bill intervint à ce moment-là, les forçant à se concentrer sur autre chose.

— Bon, cher tous, commença l'aîné des enfants Weasley.

— Quelle éloquence ! applaudit George.

— George ! le rabroua Molly. Vas-tu te taire, oui ?

— Merci pour ton intervention petit frère, se moqua Bill. Avec ma chère femme ici présente, nous voulions pour annoncer que nous allons être parents pour la deuxième fois !

Des exclamations de joie suivirent l'annonce du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, accompagnées par les larmes de bonheur de Molly, qui allait pouvoir pouponner son deuxième petit enfant à venir. Tout le monde se leva pour aller embrasser et féliciter le couple, tous heureux et impatients de faire la connaissance du nouveau Weasley.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu as refusé tout verre d'alcool hier soir, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de sa belle-sœur en l'enlaçant. Petite cachotière !

— C'est plutôt une bonne raison, tu ne trouves pas ? rigola Fleur pour toute réponse.

— Et toi ! fit Ginny en pointant son grand frère du doigt. Ne pense pas que le fait que tu deviennes papa à nouveau te sauve les fesses ! Je dois toujours te faire payer ton affront envers nous, pauvres élèves de septième année ! Mais je suis quand même contente pour toi.

La rouquine enlaça ensuite Bill, qui souriait face aux menaces de sa petite sœur.

— C'est qu'elle devient coriace en grandissant, la petite, rigola l'aîné en se détachant de sa sœur.

— Petit conseil d'ami, lui glissa-t-elle. Ne jamais me contrarier !

Et Ginny prit Hermione par le bras en riant pour retourner à leurs places, sous le regard amusé de Bill, qui se demandait bien à quelle sauce il allait être cuisiné.

— On ne veut pas vous voler la vedette, s'excusa Percy. Mais hier, j'ai demandé la main de Pénélope à son père, et nous prévoyons prochainement de nous marier. Mais nous attendrons que Fleur ait accouché pour prévoir une date, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

— Oh, mes enfants ! s'exclama Molly, émue. Vous ne pouviez pas me faire de plus beaux cadeaux aujourd'hui ! On va commencer à organiser ça le plus rapidement possible, et…

— Maman, maman, maman, intervint Charlie en attrapant sa mère par les épaules. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, et qu'ils attendraient l'accouchement de Fleur pour prévoir une date, ce qui n'est pas prévu avant quelques mois. On a le temps, ne t'en fais pas, et je suis certain qu'en temps voulu, Percy et Pénélope feront appel à toi.

Les deux concernés lancèrent un regard reconnaissant au dragonnier, et acquiescèrent vivement ses propos. Charlie fit asseoir sa mère, et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître sur la table les plats d'entrée que Molly avait entreposés dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se souhaita un bon appétit, et les discussions diverses et variées reprirent, l'ambiance étant encore plus euphorique qu'au début du repas.

oOo

A la fin du déjeuner, tout le monde était repu et ne pouvait plus avaler quoi que ce soit. Molly était une très bonne cuisinière, et faisait tout pour que tout le monde soit toujours repu. Pour ainsi dire, plus personne n'avait faim, et des activités digestives n'étaient pas de refus.

Andromeda proposa à Molly et Arthur de l'accompagner promener Teddy, pour que le petit puisse s'endormir puisque c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les parents Weasley acceptèrent avec joie, et Fleur leur confia même Victoire pour qu'elle aussi s'endorme quelques heures.

Les garçons, quant à eux, prirent chacun leur balai, voulant voler un peu pour se défouler après manger – même si George avait émis des interrogations quant à leur capacité à décoller du sol après toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient ingurgitée. Charlie, Bill, George, Ron et Harry décidèrent de se faire un petit match amical, et proposèrent à Ginny de se joindre à eux pour plus d'équilibre au niveau de la constitution des équipes.

La rouquine hésita un peu, et puis finalement, accepta avec joie, mais seulement à condition qu'elle soit dans la même équipe que Charlie et Bill. Ronald protesta vivement, au motif qu'elle ne le choisissait jamais alors qu'il avait fait ses preuves et permis à Gryffondor de remporter la coupe en sixième année.

Pour éviter un drame, Hermione s'interposa et proposa d'arbitrer le match.

— Et on pourrait aussi se trouver un nom d'équipe ! proposa Ginny.

— On va y réfléchir oui, acquiesça Bill. Allons nous habiller chaudement pour ne pas risquer de prendre froid.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et partirent en direction de leurs chambres pour se vêtir afin de faire face au froid de l'hiver, déjà bien installé.

Hermione en profita pour prendre un livre. Elle avait proposé d'arbitrer le match, mais elle voulait aussi essayer d'avancer ses lectures aussi, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas intervenir tout au long de leur partie de Quidditch. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas violents entre eux, il allait juste falloir qu'elle soit vigilante concernant Ron et George, qui allaient à tous les coups profiter de ce moment à l'extérieur du Terrier pour tester une ou plusieurs inventions…

La brune termina d'enfiler sa cape d'hiver et son écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondor, et sortit du Terrier. Elle aperçut les joueurs déjà équipés et prêts à commencer.

— Allez Miss Préfète-Parfaite, on s'active, on veut voler nous ! s'impatienta George.

— Tu es pressé de perdre frérot ? se moqua Charlie.

— Non, de te mettre la raclée du siècle ! s'exclama le rouquin farceur.

— Dans tes rêves Georgie ! contra Bill. Nous avons Ginny avec nous en plus, vous n'avez aucune chance.

— Oui, nous avons d'ailleurs décidé de nous nommer les Winners, histoire de vous rappeler où est votre place, ricana Ginny en leur tirant la langue.

— Nous sommes les Warriors, tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous, argua Ron en bombant le torse de fierté. Nous avons Harry et son éclair de feu avec nous, vous ne nous battrez jamais !

— C'est ce qu'on verra, s'esclaffa Bill. Allez, que la meilleure équipe gagne.

— Bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Hermione. Ma baguette vous indiquera le début du match, le fairplay est de rigueur, on évite donc les violences volontaires sous peine de subir le même sort que ces pauvres gnomes de jardin. C'est bon pour vous ?

— Ouais ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et leur donna le départ du match. Ginny fonça et se saisit rapidement du souaffle de fortune dont se servaient les Weasley pour s'amuser. La brune secoua la tête en voyant les six joueurs se démener, hurler de toutes leurs forces et filer à toute vitesse sur leurs balais.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune sorcière aperçut George et Ron échanger un regard complice. Puis, son rouquin de meilleur ami lança une boule violette en direction de Bill. L'impact fut immédiat, et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un Protego pour empêcher les effets nuisibles de l'invention des rouquins.

Un nuage de fumée violette s'était formé autour de l'aîné des Weasley – qu'Hermione ne discernait plus de là où elle se trouvait. Une rafale de vent vint heureusement dissiper la fumée et tous purent découvrir la magnifique chevelure violette de Bill. Tous s'esclaffèrent, sauf Ginny qui ne cessait de crier sur les deux fautifs que ce n'était pas fairplay de leur part et qu'ils auraient au moins pu attendre la fin du match pour leurs méfaits.

Sauf que, ce que les deux complices n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Bill fasse semblant d'être offusqué pour en profiter pour voler la balle des mains de Harry, toujours hilare, afin d'aller marquer des points pour son équipe. Sous le choc, l'équipe des Warriors cria au scandale et tenta d'obtenir gain de cause auprès d'Hermione. Or, celle-ci ne flancha pas et accorda sans hésitation les points à l'équipe des Winners.

— Mais Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! s'offusqua Ron. Nous sommes tes deux meilleurs amis, tu ne peux pas nous trahir !

— Ronald, tu as tenté d'amadouer l'équipe adverse pour marquer des points toi aussi, et ce n'était pas très fairplay comme intention, le rabroua gentiment la jeune femme.

— Mais il y avait temps mort ! protesta George à son tour.

— Je suis l'arbitre et je n'ai pourtant pas sifflé de temps mort, contra Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. L'équipe des Winners mène donc avec trente points d'avance. Oh, d'ailleurs, regardez, Charlie va encore marquer ! ricana la brune.

— OOOOOOOH ! hurlèrent Ron et George en se lançant à la poursuite du dragonnier, sous les rires de Ginny et Hermione.

Le match continua sur cette note joyeuse et les protestations des deux complices. L'équipe des Winners, composée de Ginny, Bill et Charlie, remporta la partie haut la main, cent points à soixante, et même après le coup de sifflet final lancé par la baguette d'Hermione, l'équipe des Warriors continua ses tentatives de négociation pour obtenir réparation du préjudice qu'ils disaient avoir subi.

Fleur avait eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle avait vu Bill rentrer dans le salon du Terrier avec sa magnifique chevelure violette, et Molly avait hurlé sur ses deux fils pour leur inconscience caractérisée – il fallait aussi souligner le fait qu'ils avaient avoué devant tout le monde que Bill était le cobaye numéro un de cette invention-là. Toute la salle s'était esclaffée, et l'aîné des Weasley avait promis à ses deux frères une vengeance digne de ce nom.

— D'ailleurs, avait chuchoté Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione. En parlant de vengeance…

— Tu n'avais pas décidé de ne rien faire, finalement ? questionna la brune.

— Ma vengeance sera terrible, Hermione, il nous a prises pour des imbéciles nés de la dernière pluie avec son questionnaire à choix multiples, bougonna la rouquine. Du coup, je pensais guetter le moment où il allait les corriger pour agir.

— A quoi pensais-tu ?

— A demander de l'aide à mes deux idiots de frères farceurs. Ils doivent bien avoir d'autres choses intéressantes à tester. Et je suis prête à les aider, ricana malicieusement la cadette des Weasley.

Hermione s'esclaffa discrètement, se promettant par la même occasion de ne pas mettre son amie en rogne inutilement.

oOo

La journée se termina tranquillement chez les Weasley. La soirée se déroula plus paisiblement que la veille, la journée ayant été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Ron voulut quand même prendre sa revanche face à Bill aux échecs version sorciers, et ils eurent quelques spectateurs amusés de la situation.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était lovée dans un des fauteuils du salon du Terrier, avec son livre d'Etude des Runes. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment d'accalmie pour avancer dans son programme de révisions, et elle n'était pas assez fatiguée encore pour renoncer à ses livres.

Alors qu'il était occupé à regarder la partie d'échecs version sorciers se déroulant entre ses deux frères, Charlie laissa ses yeux vagabonder vers le fauteuil dans lequel était installée la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle dût se sentir observée, puisqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, et ils se sondèrent du regard quelques instants. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons les concernant, le dragonnier mit fin à l'échange silencieux en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la partie d'échecs de ses frères. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il attendait avec impatience le moment où le Terrier tout entier serait endormi, pour retrouver la jeune femme.

oOo

Tout le monde était couché depuis une bonne heure, et devait certainement dormir lorsqu'Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était minuit passé. Sa meilleure amie dormait déjà à poings fermés, et la brune commençait presque à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du dragonnier. Certes, il fallait qu'ils discutent de la situation, qui avait évoluée d'une manière qu'elle n'espérait pas, même si cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde – elle n'avait pas détesté la sensation des lèvres de Charlie sur les siennes, bien au contraire. Cependant, il y avait certains points qui allaient compliquer inexorablement la situation, et Hermione voulait absolument en faire part au rouquin avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme fixa le petit paquet qu'il lui restait à offrir. Elle soupira, puis s'en saisit – après tout, elle ne l'avait pas acheté pour qu'il reste éternellement dans son emballage – et le cacha sous son haut de pyjama. Puis, elle prit une longue respiration et sortit discrètement de la chambre de Ginny. Elle descendit les escaliers dans le plus grand silence, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle aperçut Charlie, déjà installé sur le sofa.

Le dragonnier leva les yeux vers la sorcière, et celle-ci aperçut un sourire s'afficher sur son visage malgré la pénombre ambiante. Prudemment, la jeune femme s'approcha du fauteuil attenant au canapé. Elle ne voulait pas trop de proximité entre eux avant qu'ils aient pu discuter. Ce fut d'ailleurs Charlie qui brisa le silence légèrement pesant qui s'était installé.

— Tu es venue, lui dit-il doucement.

— Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il fallait qu'on parle, alors me voilà, en effet, lui répondit platement Hermione.

La jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine, et trouvait cette sensation fort désagréable. Elle avait peur quelque part de se faire rejeter, même si elle connaissait très bien les dangers d'une telle relation entre eux alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à Poudlard. « Ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrêtera » lui avait dit Ginny au début des vacances de Noël, quand la rouquine avait soutenu à Hermione qu'avec Harry et Ron, elle avait déjà plus d'une centaine de fois bravé les interdits de l'école. La Préfète-en-Chef fut néanmoins sortie de ses pensées par le dragonnier.

— Oui, c'est nécessaire effectivement, approuva Charlie en se grattant la tête, assez gêné lui aussi. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Hermione, je ne t'ai pas embrassée pour des noises. Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire, et je ne m'attache pas facilement aux gens. Mais avec toi… Je ne sais pas, c'est simple, sans chichis, sans effet superficiel.

— Je t'avoue que d'un côté, ça me rassure que tu n'aies pas fait ça pour rien, avoua Hermione. Mais d'un autre, ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut apprendre dans les livres. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que tu sois Professeur à Poudlard, et j'y suis encore élève. Qui plus est, je suis Préfète-en-Chef et je dois montrer l'exemple. Ça serait braver encore et toujours le règlement de l'école, alors que je m'étais promis de passer une année exemplaire à côté des autres années avec Harry et Ron. Et puis, d'ailleurs, tu es le frère de Ronald, mon meilleur ami, mais il a mal digéré notre rupture car je pense qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi, même si de mon côté, tout est clair et je l'aime autant que j'aime Harry, c'est-à-dire comme un frère. En plus, ce n'est pas sûr que tu restes ici, tu vas certainement repartir en Roumanie, et ça ne nous mènerait pas bien loin. Et…

— Hermione, va moins vite s'il te plaît, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes, tenta de la calmer Charlie en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione.

— Oui, je… Pardon, dit-elle assez essoufflée par sa tirade. C'est juste que… C'est compliqué. Sauf que… Et puis, mince, par Merlin !

Hermione, rouge pivoine après sa longue tirade, se leva d'un coup brusquement, et commença à se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier, prête à remonter se cloîtrer sous ses couvertures dans la chambre de Ginny.

— Hermione ! l'appela Charlie, sans trop hausser le ton pour ne pas ameuter le reste des habitants du Terrier.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa lancée, et se tourna légèrement vers le dragonnier.

— Ecoute, Charlie, je… commença-t-elle.

— Reste, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda doucement le jeune homme.

En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit Hermione au milieu du salon, et lui prit la main. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Malgré tout, elle fuyait son regard, honteuse.

— J'avais réfléchi aussi à la situation, tu sais, fit Charlie, un peu hésitant lui aussi. Ce n'est pas simple à Poudlard, mais rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas m'afficher avec toi dans toute l'école, même si je suis certain que je ferais des jaloux, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Charlie…

— Ecoute-moi Hermione, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire savoir à tout le monde que nous nous fréquentons. Parce que, oui, j'aimerais que nous soyons plus que ce que nous sommes actuellement et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans avoir à demander la permission, lui dit-il avec un sourire sans cesser de caresser le dos de sa main. Bien sûr qu'il ne faudra pas que ça se sache à Poudlard vu nos postes respectifs. Bien sûr que, si tu penses que ça blessera mon petit frère, tu peux ne pas le lui en parler. Même si, crois-moi Hermione, je suis certain qu'il comprendrait.

Tout en lui parlant sur un ton qu'il voulait calme et rassurant, Charlie la fixait avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était doté, pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait que dire à l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Les garçons, l'amour, les relations plus qu'amicales, ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. Et comme elle l'avait fait remarquer à Charlie un peu plus tôt, ce n'étaient pas de choses qu'il était possible d'apprendre dans les livres. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière – elle n'avait fait qu'embrasser Ron, Krum et McLaggen (et heureusement pour elle quand on savait qui était Cormac !).

Pourtant, même si la peur tentait de s'insinuer dans les veines de la jeune femme, une petite voix dans sa tête la confortait dans son idée que ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus, et que d'ordinaire, Hermione Granger trouvait toujours une solution pour franchir les obstacles. Le dragonnier avait en plus avoué qu'il s'était posé les mêmes questions qu'elle concernant Poudlard, il avait réfléchi à la situation, et envisageait quand même de tenter l'expérience. Et, en son for intérieur, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne tenterait pas le coup. La jeune femme n'avait rien à perdre, comme le lui avait déjà dit Ginny – elle éviterait bien entendu de répéter tout ça à sa meilleure amie, sous peine de s'entendre dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Et puis, tout simplement : Hermione n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

— Il va falloir être discrets oui, finit par lâcher la sorcière après plusieurs instants de silence.

— On le sera, je te le promets, lui sourit l'ancien dragonnier, heureux de sa réponse.

— De toute manière, nous avons tous les deux un emploi du temps assez chargé, et j'ai mon programme de révisions à assurer puisque j'ai mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, lui rappela Hermione.

— Que tu réussiras haut la main, lui assura Charlie. Je sais quand même avec qui je m'engage…

Le rouge monta aux joues de la brune devant l'insinuation du jeune homme, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

— Ça, Miss Granger, il va falloir éviter, s'amusa le rouquin. Si tu deviens rouge à chaque fois que tu me croises dans un couloir, ça va éveiller les soupçons. Même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

— Alors, j'espère seulement que tu ne te mettras pas à me complimenter, comme tu le fais là, au milieu des élèves, le rabroua gentiment Hermione en lui tapant l'épaule.

— C'est aussi proscrit ça, ça va mettre la puce à l'oreille de beaucoup d'observateurs, à commencer par mon adorable petite sœur.

— Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il faut que je lui en parle. Elle va forcément se douter de quelque chose, elle a le nez très fin pour ce qui est des potins…

Charlie s'esclaffa, aussitôt suivi par la jeune femme.

— C'est aussi bien que tu lui en parles, approuva-t-il. Il va te falloir un complice pour sortir du dortoir des Gryffondor sans te faire repérer.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à nouveau à le réprimander, Charlie profita de sa déconcentration pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il la sentit sourire contre lui, et l'entoura de ses bras pour la rapprocher plus encore de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et le jeune homme se pencha à l'oreille de la brune.

— Tu n'imagines même pas combien je suis heureux que tu aies accepté, lui chuchota-t-il. Tiens, j'y pense d'ailleurs.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle et farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en sortir un petit paquet joliment emballé. Avec un sourire, il le lui tendit.

— Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

— Charlie, je…

Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle aussi, elle avait un paquet pour lui, toujours coincé sous son haut de pyjama. La brune le saisit et le lui tendit, à son tour.

— Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Charlie, lui dit-elle plus timidement toutefois.

— C'était toi mon cadeau, lui répondit-il.

Rougissant à nouveau, Hermione baissa les yeux vers le paquet doré qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Avec précaution, elle défit le papier et découvrit un écrin, qu'elle ouvrit pour y trouver un joli pendentif en argent représentant une plume d'écrivain. Touchée par l'attention de son désormais petit ami, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et le remercia vivement, avant de l'enjoindre à son tour à ouvrir son présent. Le dragonnier s'exécuta. La jeune femme lui avait offert un petit carnet dont la couverture représentait un majestueux Magyar à Pointes.

— J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'être utile pendant tes cours, se justifia Hermione. Quand tu as une idée, ou comme pense-bête tout simplement.

— Excellente idée, merci ma belle, lui dit-il, visiblement ravi par son cadeau. Ça m'évitera de déranger constamment le Professeur McGonagall aussi, j'y prendrai toutes mes notes.

Il déposa le carnet sur le guéridon qui se trouvait à sa droite, avant de prendre délicatement des mains le pendentif qu'il venait d'offrir à Hermione pour le lui attacher. Doucement, Charlie dégagea sa nuque, et en profita pour y déposer un baiser, qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Puis, il attacha le pendentif et fit se retourner Hermione pour l'admirer.

— J'ai bien choisi, se félicita-t-il. Il te va à merveille.

— Merci Charlie, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

Puis, pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui prit les devants et qui l'embrassa, avant de retourner le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre, encore toute chamboulée par la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec son dragonnier.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui - n'abusons pas non plus, si je vous publie tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus d'avance, et ça devient problématique...**

 **Un petit passage de la vie au Terrier, à Noël - eux aussi ils ont trop mangé ahah - et de leur petite partie de Quidditch improvisée... George et Ron sont intraitables, ils profitent des vacances pour tester leurs farces !**

 **J'espère que la petite discussion vous aura plu/convaincu.. J'avoue avoir eu peur d'être OOC à certains moments, mes bêtas m'ayant assuré que non... Je me suis lancée !**

 **En tout cas, merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos retours, qui me font toujours très plaisir !**

 **Bon weekend, à jeudi prochain !**

 **Bises**

 **Lealyn**

 **(Petit indice la semaine prochaine ? Ménage Square Grimmaurd pour la préparation du Nouvel An ;) )**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pauline : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que tu es impatiente chaque vendredi ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A très vite :)**

 **Kelly : Et oui, ENFIN ! Et oui aussi, la salle de bain... Petit clin d'oeil au chapitre 1 :P j'ai pas pu résister ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité, à très vite j'espère ! Bises**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Helloooo les loulous !**

 **On arrive déjà à la publication du chapitre 14... Que ça passe vite ! A l'origine, j'avais prévu quinze ou seize chapitres, la blague ! J'écris actuellement le 19, et j'ai à peine dépassé la moitié de mes idées mdr**

 **Mais ce que je vois surtout, c'est que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, et à me laisser vos avis à la fin de mes chapitres, et encore une fois, MERCI à vous ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews, et je suis vraiment très touchée des retours que vous me faîtes à chaque fois...**

 **Bon, sinon, voilà le chapitre 14, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! :***

 **Merci à mes deux adorables bêtas, Azzarine et Lily Jem, pour leurs corrections, leurs conseils et leur super karma motivant !**

* * *

Après Noël, il y eut un peu moins d'agitation au Terrier, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était toujours aussi conviviale. Bill, Fleur et Victoire étaient retournés au cottage pour quelques jours, en attendant le Nouvel An, et Percy et Pénélope avaient regagné leur appartement londonien. George et Ron avaient repris le travail dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, et travaillaient activement pour l'ouverture de leur deuxième magasin à Pré-au-Lard. Ils voulaient être prêts pour la prochaine sortie des élèves de Poudlard au célèbre village sorcier, histoire de faire une inauguration digne de ce nom, selon eux.

Il restait cinq jours avant le Nouvel An, qu'ils fêteraient tous au douze Square Grimmaurd. Et donc, il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour terminer de rendre ce lieu lugubre un minimum accueillant. Ginny avait mobilisé son frère Charlie pour les aider Harry, Hermione et elle, et avait même contacté Luna et Neville par hibou, pour plus de productivité.

Tous avaient donc prévu de dormir dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black au moins pour la première nuit de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, sinon pour ce qu'il restait de vacances avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Ainsi, ils devaient nettoyer de fond en combles les chambres du manoir. Harry avait demandé à Kreattur de les aider, estimant que l'aide d'un elfe n'était pas négligeable vu l'ampleur de la tâche, et, sous le regard insistant d'Hermione, lui avait promis une rémunération malgré toutes ses protestations.

Le Survivant avait acheté de nombreux meubles pour rendre la maison de son défunt parrain agréable, mais ne les avait pas installés à cause de l'état de l'habitation. Il savait aussi que s'il voulait que Ginny s'installe avec lui à l'issue de sa septième année, il fallait laisser le libre choix de la décoration à la rousse – qui savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois que tous furent présents au Square Grimmaurd, la cadette des Weasley fit la répartition des tâches entre les personnes présentes, et Hermione fut à ce moment-là persuadée que sa meilleure amie avait fait exprès de la mettre au quatrième étage en compagnie de Charlie. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son petit ami secret, la brune sut qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose, mais tous deux se gardèrent bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

Chacun se rendit à son poste. Arrivée au quatrième étage, Hermione balaya du regard la première chambre à gauche et grimaça. Elle se fit la réflexion que même une caverne de troll était plus propre et accueillante… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la main chaude et puissante de Charlie se positionnant sur le bas de ses reins, et le souffle du jeune homme dans le creux de son cou qui était dégagé puisqu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux en prévision de la besogne qui les attendait.

— Aurais-tu parlé à ma petite sœur ? chuchota le dragonnier.

— Absolument pas, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi…

Charlie s'esclaffa doucement, puis déposa ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de la jeune femme, lui arrachant des frissons.

— Je sais, il faut se mettre au boulot… Cette maison est un vrai capharnaüm, déplora le rouquin, désabusé.

— Si peu, ricana Hermione. On ne dirait pas qu'on avait fait du nettoyage du temps de l'Ordre !

Le dragonnier lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à côté de celle par laquelle Hermione avait choisi de commencer. La jeune femme saisit ensuite sa baguette et commença à jeter quelques sorts pour dépoussiérer grossièrement l'endroit, après avoir au préalable ouvert la fenêtre pour éviter de mourir asphyxiée à peine le travail commencé.

Le dépoussiérage de la chambre prit une heure, pendant laquelle Hermione fut plongée dans ses pensées – qui étaient bien évidemment habitées par Charlie Weasley. Elle ne cessait de penser au pacte qu'ils avaient tous les deux conclu quant au début de leur relation. La jeune femme s'était rendue compte que le frère de sa meilleure amie voulait vraiment tenter sa chance avec elle, bien qu'il soit de nature solitaire. Et surtout, il avait l'air de ne pas tenir compte qu'elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que sa petite sœur et qu'elle était encore à Poudlard.

La jeune femme pensait que sa maturité y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été très mature, mais l'année passée à fuir Voldemort et à chercher les Horcruxes pour les détruire avait terminé de la faire grandir. La concernant, ce n'était pas tant les sept années d'écart qu'ils avaient qui la turlupinaient, mais le fait que ce soit le frère de Ron, qui avait mal vécu leur rupture, et le fait qu'il soit Professeur à Poudlard pendant qu'elle y était encore élève. Pourtant, la brune ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Charlie, et savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie y était pour quelque chose.

C'était Ginny, après tout, qui lui en avait parlé la première, prétextant qu'elle était certaine qu'Hermione ne laissait pas l'ancien dragonnier indifférent. Et finalement, la rouquine ne s'était pas trompée, elle connaissait visiblement très bien son frère.

Hermione songeait de plus en plus à discuter de la situation avec sa meilleure amie, mais ne savait pas du tout quel était le moment le plus adapté pour cela. Elle craignait que Ginny se mette à les pister si elle lui en parlait pendant les vacances – elle en était fortement capable – étant donné que Charlie et elle avaient convenu de se retrouver tous les soirs, une fois que tout le monde était couché, pour discuter, ou plus si affinités.

Dans le même temps, si la rouquine venait à découvrir ses petites escapades et qu'Hermione tardait trop à lui en parler, la Préfète-en-Chef savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La sorcière secoua la tête. Non, il valait toujours mieux tout raconter à Ginny Weasley, la brune savait par expérience que toute activité contraire était dangereuse et passible de la peine maximale…

Laissant échapper un léger rire à cette pensée, Hermione se reconcentra sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire. La pièce était déjà plus propre, il allait maintenant falloir enlever les vieux meubles et le papier peint ignoble qui trônait sur les quatre murs. Hermione décida d'aller voir où en était son petit ami dans la pièce à côté, avant de descendre demander à Ginny qu'elle était la suite du programme.

Elle trouva Charlie en train de terminer le ménage de la chambre qu'il avait choisie, et qui, visiblement, était dans le même état que la première.

— Terminé ? demanda le rouquin en apercevant la jeune femme adossée à l'encadrement de la porte.

— Oui, et toi quasiment à ce que je vois.

— On va pouvoir descendre voir mon dragon de sœur pour la suite, ricana-t-il.

— A toi de démontrer tes talents pour nous éviter une mort certaine alors, s'esclaffa Hermione alors que Charlie se rapprochait d'elle.

— Je n'avais pas ce genre de dragons en Roumanie, et heureusement qu'il n'y en a qu'une comme elle, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Bien qu'elle ait répondu à son baiser, elle se dégagea rapidement de lui.

— Charlie ! s'exclama la jeune femme doucement. Pas ici, si quelqu'un montait…

Le rouquin ricana, avant de lui embrasser le front.

— Alors j'attendrai ce soir, promis, fit le dragonnier en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Allez, descendons, ma sœur doit déjà trépigner d'impatience.

oOo

Ginny était la digne héritière de Molly Weasley. Elle avait fait travailler assidument et ardemment toute la petite troupe, jusqu'à épuisement – et surtout parce que les garçons avaient commencé à se plaindre qu'il était l'heure de dîner, et Hermione avait ajouté que s'ils étaient en retard, Molly n'allait que très peu apprécier. La jeune rouquine avait finalement cédé devant l'argument de sa meilleure amie, et le calvaire du groupe s'était arrêté, du moins, pour ce jour-là.

Le soir, au Terrier, ils avaient tous partagé un agréable moment. Hermione appréciait de voir à nouveau tous ses amis à la même table, surtout que George et Ron étaient venus se joindre à eux. La brune ne pouvait le nier, ses amis lui manquaient grandement à Poudlard, même si elle appréciait d'être dans la même classe que Ginny et Luna.

Alors que tout le monde s'esclaffait bruyamment devant la maladresse évidente de Ronald, qui avait renversé son bol de soupe sur la table, les yeux d'Hermione entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Charlie. Le dragonnier lui fit un clin d'œil, qui fit légèrement rosir la jeune sorcière. Ils pensaient tous deux que leur bref échange, qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, était passé inaperçu, mais c'était sans compter sur la malice de Ginny. Cette dernière avait capté l'échange visuel, et était maintenant persuadée que sa meilleure amie et son frère lui cachaient quelque chose. Et Ginny Weasley ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui se tramait entre eux, surtout quand elle répétait sans cesse depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines à sa meilleure amie que Charlie avait des vues sur elle.

oOo

Comme tous les soirs depuis le vingt-quatre décembre, Hermione attendit que la cadette des Weasley soit profondément endormie pour descendre voir Charlie. La brune n'appréciait pas de devoir sortir en cachette pour ne pas se faire prendre, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une fillette. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'elle avait envie d'en parler à Ginny. Mais, d'un côté, elle craignait quand même la réaction de la rouquine. Après tout, Hermione sortait avec le frère dont Ginny était le plus proche, et comme elle était précédemment sortie avec Ron, cela la mettait assez mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était la cadette des Weasley qui lui avait soufflé la première que Charlie lui manifestait de l'intérêt, et une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui disait que ce n'était pas pour la torturer si cela finissait par se concrétiser.

La respiration de Ginny était lente et profonde, ce qui donna le feu vert à Hermione pour rejoindre le rouquin dans le salon du Terrier. Charlie était déjà là, et avait même préparé deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

— Allez, viens t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il à ses côtés sur le sofa avec un sourire.

— Il va vraiment falloir que je parle à ta sœur, soupira Hermione en s'exécutant. Je ne sais pas, mais je la sens…

— Malicieuse ?

— Elle a activé son radar, oui, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, ricana la jeune femme.

— Ma petite sœur dans toute sa splendeur. Je suis complètement hors service, avoua le rouquin. Elle ne plaisante pas d'ailleurs, quand elle veut quelque chose.

Hermione s'esclaffa avant de prendre sa tasse de chocolat chaud et d'en boire une gorgée.

— J'espère qu'elle va nous laisser respirer un peu quand même, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de lire le livre d'Arithmancie que j'ai emprunté à la Bibliothèque, et ça commence à m'inquiéter.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui te fera échouer, ne doute pas tant de toi, ma belle, tenta de la rassurer Charlie en prenant sa main libre dans la sienne.

Hermione plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Il avait raison, elle se mettait beaucoup la pression, mais elle en avait besoin en quelque sorte. C'était son moteur, elle voulait prouver à tout le monde sorcier que même une sorcière née-Moldue pouvait réussir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui mettait une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard en rogne, du moins ça avait été le cas sous l'ère de Voldemort : une Sang-de-Bourbe qui obtenait de bien meilleurs résultats que les petits serpents Sang-Pur, cela avait grandement fait jaser, à l'époque.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais découragée, et aujourd'hui encore, elle voulait prouver sa valeur à tous, alors qu'elle s'était déjà fait un nom, tant grâce à ses résultats qu'à l'aide apportée à Harry Potter pour défaire le Lord Noir.

Semblant comprendre le fouillis dans les pensées d'Hermione, Charlie l'attira doucement contre son torse, et entreprit de caresser son dos. Les battements irréguliers du cœur du dragonnier eurent le don de calmer la jeune femme, et ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

oOo

Hermione et Charlie se quittèrent, comme tous les soirs sur le palier menant à la chambre de Ginny. Une fois que le rouquin eut embrassé le front de sa petite amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, celle-ci regagna sa chambre. Elle s'attendait, comme à chaque fois, à se mettre au lit et s'endormir, en pensant comme à son habitude à une multitude de choses, parmi lesquelles figuraient bien évidemment les ASPIC et le dragonnier.

Or, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors que la jeune femme refermait délicatement la porte de la chambre…

— Lumos ! s'exclama Ginny, baguette en main.

Hermione mit instantanément la main devant sa bouche pour s'éviter d'hurler de frayeur. Sa meilleure amie était certes terrifiante à en juger par la lueur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux, mais surtout, ce qui avait perturbé Hermione, c'était de se faire surprendre, de la même façon qu'une enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

— Cela fait deux heures que je vous attends, Hermione Jean Granger. J'exige des explications, maintenant. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu étais descendue réviser, tes joues rouges te trahissent, menaça la rouquine en la pointant du doigt.

Ouille. Hermione s'en était doutée, elle n'avait rien dit à Ginny, et celle-ci avait découvert qu'il se tramait quelque chose – et à raison…

— Hum… Eh bien… J'allais tout te dire Ginny, je te promets, tenta de se justifier la brune.

— Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ? demanda la cadette des Weasley d'un ton sans appel.

— Cela fait trois jours, après une discussion improvisée dans le salon.

— Et avec qui ?

— Ginny, je sais que tu sais…

— Certes, j'ai des soupçons, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, sourit la rouquine machiavéliquement.

— Charlie… murmura Hermione.

— Je le savais ! s'exclama Ginny, triomphante. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Cachotière va !

— Je voulais vraiment t'en parler, je ne savais juste pas quand, argua la brune.

— Et donc, ça fait trois jours, minauda la rouquine.

— La veille de Noël…

— Je veux tout savoir !

— Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, railla gentiment Hermione. Je me suis seulement levée parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'avais soif. Il se trouve qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et il s'est retrouvé face à moi dans la cuisine. On a passé la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres, notamment de mes ASPIC en fait, je m'inquiétais – et m'inquiète toujours d'ailleurs – concernant mes révisions… Et puis on est remonté se coucher.

— Vu la couleur de tes joues Herm, ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, intervint Ginny.

Hermione lui tira la langue, avant d'ajouter.

— On s'est dit bonne nuit, et il m'a embrassée, finit-elle par avouer.

La rouquine joignit ses mains et regardait sa meilleure amie avec une expression de satisfaction mêlée à une certaine euphorie devant la situation.

— Et donc ? Tu sors avec lui ? Dis-moi que oui, je te veux comme super belle-sœur ! Même si j'aime beaucoup Fleur, c'est de toi là dont on parle ! s'exclama Ginny, plus que ravie.

— Eh bien, oui, mais seulement en dehors de Poudlard. Il le sait comme moi, apparemment il avait bien pensé à la situation et…

— J'avais donc raison depuis le début ! fanfaronna la cadette des Weasley.

— C'est bien probable, soupira Hermione avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement. On a décidé que pour ne pas gêner mes révisions pour les ASPIC, et pour aussi et surtout ne pas enfreindre les règles de l'école, qu'on ne s'afficherait pas et qu'on ne se verrait qu'en dehors de Poudlard.

— Ce qui tombe bien Herm, c'est qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en janvier, fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

— Je te préviens Ginny Weasley, rigola la brune. Cette histoire reste entre nous ! Il est hors de question que ça s'ébruite. Si ça venait aux oreilles d'un Professeur de Poudlard, ou pire, du Professeur McGonagall…

— Wow, wow, wow, redescends en pression ! Bien sûr que je ne vais pas répéter tout ça… C'est notre petit secret ! Et puis, je te couvrirai quand tu iras le voir, le soir, après le couvre-feu…

— Ginny !

La rouquine explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie.

— Avoue quand même que tu y avais pensé ! fit Ginny entre deux rires.

— Moi, non, mais ton frère, oui…

Le rire de la petite sœur de Charlie redoubla.

— Mon frère est génial ! Il avait déjà pensé à tout… Preuve que vous lui plaisez depuis déjà un petit moment, Miss Granger !

— Tu n'es pas croyable, fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

— Mais, et donc, tous les soirs, vous vous retrouvez en cachette ? demanda la rouquine.

— C'est ce que nous avons convenu, oui. Une fois que tout le monde dort, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons…

— J'avais déjà compris qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre vous, s'amusa la plus jeune. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai envoyés au même étage au Square Grimmaurd ?

— Tu avais tout calculé, comme Charlie le pensait…

Ginny s'esclaffa à nouveau. Son frère la connaissait vraiment très bien… Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle fixa intensément sa meilleure amie.

— Hermione, je veux quand même que tu saches que, malgré l'aspect solitaire et asocial de mon frère, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est peut-être même le meilleur de tous. Jamais il ne te prendra en traître, il est trop gentil et attentionné pour ça – même si je t'accorde que son ton bourru parfois peut laisser planer le doute.

La brune hocha la tête, tandis que la plus jeune reprenait.

— Il est honnête et droit, et s'il est venu vers toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Maintenant, si jamais ça venait à se compliquer entre vous pour une raison ou pour une autre, je tiens à ce que tu m'en parles. Je veux dire par là que le fait que tu sortes avec Charlie ne change rien au fait que tu es ma meilleure amie, et que je veux être là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, termina la rouquine.

— Merci Ginny, fit Hermione, touchée par les propos de son amie.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je sais que tu ferais exactement la même pour Harry et moi. Maintenant, parlons de choses plus joyeuses, il va falloir réfléchir à ce qu'il se passera après tes ASPIC avec mon frère !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme non modéré de sa meilleure amie, tandis que cette dernière était déjà partie à les imaginer s'installer non loin du Square Grimmaurd pour qu'ils puissent tous se voir régulièrement.

oOo

Les deux amies avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, et avaient donc fait la grasse matinée le lendemain matin. Une fois douchées et habillées, elles s'étaient rendues à la cuisine du Terrier pour prendre un léger petit déjeuner, en vue du repas de midi de Molly était en train de finir de préparer.

— Bill et Fleur viennent avec la petite à midi, leur apprit la matriarche.

— Oh, super ! s'exclama Ginny avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Hermione avait compris la soudaine réaction de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait promis à son grand frère de lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres pendant les vacances, pour se venger de ses agissements pendant la dernière semaine de cours. Et, pour le moment, Ginny n'avait absolument rien fait. La rouquine fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, et elles terminèrent toutes deux leur petit-déjeuner.

oOo

Le midi, pendant le repas, tous étaient attablés et discutaient dans la bonne humeur habituelle qui régnait chez les Weasley. Pendant que Fleur était occupée avec Victoire, et que les parents Weasley se trouvaient occupés à terminer de préparer l'un des plats, la discussion se tourna vers Poudlard, et la rouquine sauta sur l'occasion.

— Alors Bill, commença Ginny d'un ton détaché. Comment se passent tes premières vacances en tant que Professeur ? Pas trop de copies à corriger ? Ni de leçons à préparer ? Ou encore de tonnes de devoirs à donner à tes élèves ?

George, Ron et Harry s'esclaffèrent, Charlie jeta un œil amusé à son frère et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ainsi, la vengeance de Ginny Weasley démarrait.

— Puisque ça t'intéresse tant que ça, chère petite sœur, j'ai corrigé ton questionnaire à choix multiple, lui répondit l'aîné des Weasley.

— Et bien entendu, tu m'as mis une très bonne note, s'amusa sa petite sœur.

— Tu le découvriras en même temps que tes petits camarades à la rentrée, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Ce n'est pas juste, tu aurais pu me donner un petit avantage sur les autres !

— N'essaie pas d'obtenir des privilèges, petite sœur, la taquina gentiment Charlie.

— Très bien, très bien, fit Ginny en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« _Trop facile_ » pensa Hermione en laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Et elle avait eu complètement raison. Bill s'était mis à discuter vivement avec Charlie de leurs postes respectifs à Poudlard et du travail que cela leur avait donné pendant les vacances de Noël.

Pendant ce temps, George et Ron avaient échangé un regard complice avec leur petite sœur – lorsqu'Hermione avait capté l'échange silencieux, elle avait une nouvelle fois levé les yeux au ciel. George avait ensuite fouillé dans l'une de ses poches, et en avait sorti une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre, qu'il avait ensuite versée délicatement dans le verre de Bill.

— Rassure-toi, glissa Ginny à voix basse à Hermione, ça ne va pas lui colorer les cheveux en vert. Mais, c'est une de leurs nouvelles potions, qui force celui qui la boit à dire absolument tout ce que veut celui qui a demandé la potion.

— Du Veritaserum ? s'insurgea Hermione en chuchotant. Ginny !

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est limité à une demi-heure d'effet, et il ne peut pas me divulguer ses secrets les plus sombres. Seulement, je veux connaître ma note, et je veux aussi savoir s'il a fait exprès de nous martyriser avant les vacances. Comme il va tout avouer devant mes parents…

— Tu es machiavélique.

— Et fière de l'être !

Ginny fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, et attendit sagement que ses parents ramènent le repas à table, et surtout que Bill boive son verre de vin.

— Voilà mes enfants, du poulet rôti sauce aux champignons avec des pommes de terre sautées. Allez, allez, amenez vos assiettes que je vous serve comme il faut, exigea Molly en déposant le plat de poulet sur la table. Bill, s'il-te-plaît.

L'aîné fit passer les assiettes de la tablée les unes après les autres. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut servi, tous se souhaitèrent un bon appétit. Bill porta finalement son verre de vin à ses lèvres après quelques bouchées de poulet – que tous trouvaient succulent – sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-impatient de Ginny. Ce fut le top départ de la phase deux du plan de la rouquine infernale.

— Bill, tu pourrais vraiment faire un effort et me donner ma note… Je m'inquiète vraiment, j'ai peur d'avoir loupé mon examen, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer, et les deux complices de la rouquine retenaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire naissant.

— Je t'ai forcément mis un Optimal, rassure-toi, avoua Bill dont les yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise – il n'avait vraiment pas voulu dire ça.

— Oh merci mon frère ! s'extasia Ginny, à la fois heureuse de sa note et du mauvais tour qu'elle jouait à son frère. Tu deviendrais presque le préféré.

— Je croyais que c'était ma place, s'amusa Charlie.

— Comme je soupçonne Bill d'avoir fait exprès de nous avoir donné énormément de travail pour un pauvre petit questionnaire à choix multiple à la fin de la semaine, tu restes en tête. Mais, mes soupçons sont faux, hein Bill ?

— Non, c'est la vérité, admit l'aîné des rouquins. Je l'ai fait exprès pour voir comment vous vous débrouilliez avec autant de cours à réviser, et vous aviez l'air vraiment saturés.

Bill plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, et fusilla sa petite sœur du regard. C'en fut trop pour Ginny, Hermione, George et Ron qui explosèrent de rire, sous la mine décontenancée du reste de la tablée. Charlie, lui, avait compris le stratagème de sa petite sœur, et secoua la tête. Cette fille était bien trop maligne pour son propre bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà, Ginny sait donc tout... Mais c'est une alliée non négligeable pour le retour à Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle le découvre tôt ou tard !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa réaction ? Un peu excessive, peut-être. Après, personnellement, c'est ainsi que je l'imagine dans l'univers HP ahah.**

 **Ma foi, le chapitre prochain, il va bien falloir que je les fasse revenir à Poudlard ! Les vacances de Noël n'ont que trop duré :P**

 **Sinon, en plus de ma page Facebook _Lealy Fictions_ , que je garde active la semaine entre les publications de mes chapitres, j'ai créé un compte Instagram associé, _Lealy Fictions_ aussi :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, et merci pour votre fidélité !**

 **Lealy**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Oui, enfin ! Je suis ravie de voir que leur discussion t'a convaincue, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'espère que la suite sera aussi à ton goût :) A très vite !**

 **Aventure : Ahah, au début, les vacances n'étaient pas censées durer aussi longtemps... Mais finalement, il s'est passé des tas de choses ! Merci pour ton retour positif :) à très vite j'espère !**

 **Kelly : Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes retours toujours très mignons ! Tu as bien supposé :P je serais presque curieuse de voir si tu vas réussir à deviner la suite de l'histoire ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) à très vite ! Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Et coucou à vous !**

 **Publication vendredi matin cette fois-ci, avec mes bêtas nous avions légèrement oublié qu'on était jeudi hier - ahah ! Il se peut que j'apporte quelques modifications à ce chapitre par la suite.**

 **Je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète un peu... Je n'ai pas eu énormément de retours sur mon dernier chapitre, contrairement aux autres. J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas de ma fiction en tout cas ! ^^**

 **Sinon, je suis en vacances ce soir - youhou - pour une semaine, je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire, et surtout... Dormir ! Je sais pas vous, mais le retour de la pluie m'a assommée ahah**

 **Merci en tout cas de continuer à me suivre ! Et merci aussi à mes bêtas, Teary Raven et Lily Jem, pour les corrections qu'elles apportent à mes étourderies !**

 **Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve tout en bas ! :)**

* * *

La reprise des cours avait été difficile après les vacances de Noël. Hermione avait eu du mal à se reconnecter complètement à ses cours, et, bien malgré elle, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer comme elle le souhaitait sur son programme de révision. C'était impensable pourtant la concernant, elle qui était si studieuse et si concentrée sur ses cours. Seulement, la jeune femme avait bien trop de choses en tête, et figurait, parmi celles-ci, l'ancien dragonnier répondant au nom de Charles Weasley. Enfin, plus particulièrement, la façon dont s'étaient terminées les vacances pour eux deux.

Ils avaient bien entendu continué leurs escapades nocturnes tout au long des vacances, comme convenu la veille de Noël. Puis, le Nouvel An était arrivé, et avec lui, la soirée organisée par Ginny. Cette soirée, ou plus exactement la fin de celle-ci, restait ancrée dans les pensées d'Hermione, empêchant ses neurones de fonctionner convenablement. La brune mit sa tête dans ses mains, et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Au douze Square Grimmaurd, il régnait une ambiance des plus joviales et conviviales. Sous les directives de Ginny, tous avaient travaillé durement pour rendre l'ancien manoir des Black habitable et présentable. La rouquine avait voulu que tout soit parfait, voulant que la soirée soit inoubliable, d'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à négocier auprès de Molly – non sans peine – leur migration chez Harry pour le restant des vacances._

 _Hermione s'était donc installée dans l'une des nombreuses chambres fraîchement rénovées, et s'était aperçu avec amusement que Charlie avait décidé de se joindre à eux, au moins pour quelques nuits, et occupait la chambre face à la sienne. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré que ce serait ainsi plus facile pour eux de se retrouver le soir, surtout qu'elle n'occupait plus la même chambre que Ginny, puisque cette dernière profitait de sa soudaine indépendance pour dormir avec Harry._

 _La rouquine, qui avait bien sûr suivi les diverses installations au sein de sa future demeure, avait échangé avec Hermione un sourire entendu en apercevant son grand frère s'installer dans la chambre opposée à celle de la brune. Cette dernière avait secoué la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui avait fait rire Ginny. Depuis que la petite sœur de Charlie savait tout, Hermione savait qu'elle se faisait une montagne de films concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le dragonnier._

 _Sauf qu'effectivement, le soir, ils n'avaient pas à attendre que tout le monde dorme profondément pour se retrouver clandestinement dans le salon. Le premier soir, Charlie avait discrètement toqué à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée ensemble, à discuter comme à leur habitude pour continuer à apprendre à se connaître, et à s'embrasser, sans pour autant que cela aille plus loin._

 _La brune avait eu tout de suite le sentiment que le deuxième né des Weasley ne la presserait pas, et de toute manière, elle ne se sentait pas prête encore à sauter le pas de ce côté-là. Et puis, comme ils envisageaient tous les deux d'attendre la fin de la scolarité d'Hermione à Poudlard pour voir ce que leur relation pouvait donner, la jeune femme préférait attendre d'être certaine de la personne avec qui elle ferait sa première fois. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, et elle voulait en conserver un bon souvenir – pas comme cette cruche de Lavande qui avait vanté à tout le dortoir à quel point le pauvre Ernie MacMillan l'avait déçue et lui avait fait mal._

 _Le soir qui avait suivi s'était déroulé de la même manière, même si, cette fois-ci, Hermione avait pris les devants en allant d'elle-même toquer à la porte de Charlie. Puis, la soirée du Nouvel An était arrivée. Les invités, c'est-à-dire Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna, Ron, George, Lee Jordan et sa petite amie Demelza Robins, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et sa petite amie, étaient tous arrivés à l'heure convenue par Ginny, et la rouquine les avait guidés jusqu'aux chambres qui leur étaient destinées. Comme il y en avait neuf, le compte était bon, puisqu'Angelina sortant depuis peu avec George avait accepté de dormir avec ce dernier – qui avait feint d'être vexé si elle manifestait son désaccord –, et que Ron n'avait émis aucune objection à partager la sienne avec Dean, un lit d'appoint pour le brun ayant été installé à cet effet._

 _Ginny avait vu les choses en grand pour la soirée du Nouvel An, et avait exigé de tous qu'ils se mettent sur leur trente-et-un. Pour l'occasion, le salon du manoir était méconnaissable. Avec les fines décorations couleur or et noir et la table ainsi montée, cela redonnait un certain cachet à la pièce principale. De plus, la rouquine avait vu les choses en grand, en demandant à Kreattur de leur préparer un repas de rois. A l'apéritif, en plus du traditionnel champagne, il y avait des toasts au foie gras, des mini brochettes de Saint Jacques à la noix de coco – qu'Hermione avait fortement appréciées, adorant ce fruit exotique –, des blinis aux œufs de saumon, et des verrines de plusieurs sortes. Ils avaient tous levé leurs verres pour féliciter l'organisatrice, heureux de partager ce moment de convivialité et d'amitié entre eux._

 _Après l'entrée, simplement composée d'huîtres et de saumon fumé, Ginny leur avait proposé de faire un jeu et, bien qu'elle aurait adoré refaire un Twister comme quelques jours auparavant, elle estima qu'au vu de leurs tenues, cela allait fortement compliquer et compromettre le jeu. Ils optèrent plutôt pour une version améliorée et géante de la Bataille Explosive, ce qui déclencha une bonne crise de rire dans le salon du manoir des Black._

 _A la fin de leur partie, et après avoir tout remis en ordre à l'aide de leurs baguettes, ils se remirent à table pour déguster le plat principal : un chapon farci aux marrons, avec des pommes rôties au miel et des pommes de terre sautées. Tous se régalèrent, et remercièrent l'Elfe de Maison, qui s'avérait ne pas être si désagréable que cela depuis qu'Harry avait récupéré le manoir._

 _Il leur restait quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'habituel décompte qui annoncerait le début de la nouvelle année, et ils en profitèrent pour mettre de la musique et danser. Les morceaux des Bizarr' Sisters étaient toujours aussi entraînants, et rappelaient de bons souvenirs à ceux qui avaient vécu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient alliées afin de faire bouger Ron de sa chaise, qui bougonnait en répétant sans cesse qu'il détestait danser. Pourtant, les deux amies réussirent leur affaire, et le rouquin se retrouva coincé entre Harry et elles, qui se déhanchaient avec entrain sur le morceau « Do the Hippogriff »._

 _A vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf, tous stoppèrent leurs danses folles pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se souhaiter la bonne année. Chacun leva son verre, prêt à décompter les dix dernières secondes._

 _— Et bonne année ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur avant de se lancer dans des embrassades à tour de rôle._

 _Hermione enlaça ainsi joyeusement Ginny, puis Harry, Ron et tous les autres, jusqu'à arriver au moment où ce fut le tour de Charlie. Sans trop manifester de gêne pour ne pas griller leur couverture, ils s'enlacèrent prestement, même si le rouquin en profita pour déposer discrètement un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact, et lui sourit franchement avant de se tourner vers Fleur pour l'enlacer à son tour. La brune, quant à elle, avait tenté de reprendre contenance en se dirigeant vers Ginny pour lui proposer son aide pour le dessert._

 _La soirée avait continué sur la même note joyeuse et euphorique, et tous s'amusaient comme des fous – l'alcool aidant plus encore à se décoincer, même s'ils n'en avaient pas abusé._

 _Aux environs de six heures du matin, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et le salon se vida peu à peu. Lorsqu'Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter à sa chambre, il ne restait que Ginny, Fleur, Charlie et Harry dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de discuter vivement, encore en pleine forme malgré l'heure, tandis qu'Harry dormait sur l'un des sofas et que Charlie commençait à somnoler. Elle leur souhaita rapidement bonne nuit, avant de commencer à gravir les escaliers._

 _Arrivée au deuxième étage – sa chambre se trouvait au troisième –, elle sentit deux mains chaudes se poser de chaque côté de ses hanches, et l'enjoindre à continuer à monter. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour voir à qui appartenaient les mains, la jeune femme avait parfaitement reconnu l'odeur boisée qui était venue lui chatouiller les narines. Elle le laissa la guider jusque devant la chambre qu'elle occupait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Charlie posa doucement ses lèvres sur la nuque d'Hermione._

 _— Laisse-moi seulement me changer, et je te rejoins, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Elle acquiesça, et lorsque le jeune homme se dégagea d'elle pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle fut parcourue de frissons. La brune secoua la tête pour se redonner contenance, et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer elle aussi, et revêtir sa tenue de nuit. Elle défit le chignon qu'elle avait fait magiquement avant la soirée, et échangea sa petite robe noire contre son débardeur et son short de pyjama. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, veillant tout de même à enlever toute trace de noir sur ses yeux, et elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un livre pour s'occuper en attendant son dragonnier, quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte._

 _— Oui ? chuchota Hermione tout de même assez fort pour que son vis-à-vis l'entende._

 _Charlie entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit._

 _— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? s'enquit le rouquin._

 _— Plutôt très bonne, oui, acquiesça la brune. Et toi ?_

 _— C'était bien, oui, mais j'avoue que j'attendais de pouvoir me retrouver avec toi, dit-il en fixant le mur vide de décoration en face de lui, l'air gêné. Je me suis bien habitué à nos petites discussions nocturnes, mine de rien._

 _— C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas désagréables, au contraire, lui sourit Hermione._

 _— Et puis… commença-t-il avec hésitation. Tu étais vraiment très belle dans ta robe noire, finit par avouer Charlie en posant son regard sur la jeune femme._

 _Celle-ci prit une jolie teinte rosée face au compliment du dragonnier. Charlie dût sentir son trouble, car ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire qu'Hermione trouva charmeur, et il finit par approcher son visage du sien._

 _— J'avais très envie de t'embrasser, aussi, ajouta le rouquin avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcière._

 _La jeune femme répondit instantanément à son baiser, et se laissa bercer par le rythme des lèvres de Charlie. Or, malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve le dragonnier, qu'Hermione appréciait particulièrement, elle se rendait bien compte qu'au bout d'un moment, les besoins du jeune homme se feraient plus poussés. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas sauter le pas, mais c'était bien trop tôt pour elle._

 _Alors, quand la brune sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle, elle s'éloigna vivement de lui. Charlie la dévisagea, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage._

 _— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le dragonnier._

 _— Eh bien… Je…_

 _Hermione ne savait pas comment formuler ses idées, qui, par ailleurs, s'avéraient être particulièrement brouillon dans son esprit. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, et avait honte de son comportement. Elle voulut se lever du lit, mais la main de Charlie, qui se voulait réconfortante, se posa sur son avant-bras._

 _— Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, tenta le jeune homme, qui sentait la détresse poindre dans les yeux de sa petite amie._

 _La brune n'osait pas le regarder, et s'évertuait à fuir les yeux bleu océan qui essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle-même ne se comprenait pas tout à fait. D'aucune manière Charlie n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit de déplacé, et pourtant, elle s'était mise à paniquer, tel Neville devant son chaudron en cours de Potions avec le Professeur Rogue._

 _Elle se sentait misérable de réagir ainsi, sauf qu'elle ne contrôlait rien concernant ses sentiments envers le rouquin. Et c'était finalement cela qu'elle détestait : ne pas se sentir maîtresse de ses émotions, alors qu'elle pensait avoir traversé bien pire – elle avait tout de même dû survivre à l'armée de Mangemorts au service du pire mage noir de tous les temps._

 _— Hermione ? l'interpela à nouveau l'ancien dragonnier, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées._

 _— Je…_

 _— Est-ce que je t'ai brusquée ? demanda Charlie de but en blanc._

 _La Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux devant la question du rouquin. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ses pensées ? Mais il se méprenait, là, il n'y avait rien eu de plus qu'un simple baiser, et elle le savait pertinemment._

 _— Non ! répondit-elle vivement._

 _Peut-être même un peu trop vivement, pensa-t-elle, quand elle vit Charlie sursauter à sa réponse._

 _— Non, répéta Hermione plus doucement cette fois-ci. Je suis désolée…_

 _— Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai compris, viens là, lui sourit le rouquin._

 _Celui-ci s'installa mieux avec l'oreiller sur le lit de la jeune femme, et invita cette dernière à prendre place à ses côtés. La sorcière hocha la tête, et se coucha contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Charlie rabattit son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, et commença à y promener distraitement ses doigts._

 _— C'est moi qui suis désolé, ma belle, murmura enfin Charlie au bout de quelques instants. Je ne voulais pas me montrer insistant._

 _— Non, Charlie, tu ne l'as pas été, j'ai juste… commença Hermione._

 _— Je te respecte énormément Hermione, j'espère que tu en as conscience, la coupa le rouquin, qui continuait à lui caresser le dos. Et jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes._

 _Hermione se redressa légèrement, de façon à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie. Elle y lut toute l'honnêteté et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Elle était touchée de voir à quel point il était sincère, mais la part de raison d'Hermione la poussait à être prudente quand même – après tout, il était plus âgé qu'elle._

 _Charlie dût sentir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée, puisqu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et embrassa son front._

 _— Et puis, ma belle, tu as des choses plus importantes à penser cette année, dit-il. Nous verrons cela plus tard, et crois-moi, ça me va très bien aussi._

 _Les paroles et la douceur du rouquin avaient fini par avoir raison des inquiétudes de la jeune femme. Après de longues caresses, et quelques baisers volés, les deux amants finirent par s'endormir ensemble, pour la toute première fois._

Hermione ne cessait de ressasser ces souvenirs. Elle se savait chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif et patient auprès d'elle. Toutes n'avaient pas sa chance, et tombaient même sur des imbéciles de la trempe de Cormac McLaggen. La pensée de son ancien camarade eut le mérite de lui remettre les pieds sur terre, après un bon frisson de dégoût.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et reposa les yeux sur son livre de Métamorphose. Elle comptait terminer avant le dîner ses notes et ses retranscriptions de schémas compliqués sur la métamorphose humaine avancée. Et ce n'était pas en laissant son esprit divaguer qu'elle allait y parvenir.

Hermione tendit le bras vers sa plume, la trempa dans son encrier, et se remit rapidement au travail.

oOo

Au bout de deux heures de travail – pendant lesquelles Hermione avait réussi à rester concentrée, Merlin soit loué, – la jeune femme posa finalement sa plume, et soupira de soulagement. Bien qu'elle ait quasiment trois mois d'avance sur le programme de septième année, elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu réviser comme elle l'avait souhaité pendant les vacances de Noël…

Alors qu'Hermione fermait son livre de Métamorphose avancée, quelqu'un tira la chaise à côté d'elle, et, sans même lui demander si cela ne la gênait pas, s'installa. Outrée par un tel comportement, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qu'elle considérait comme un fauteur de troubles.

— Bonjour Hermione, la salua Theodore Nott.

— Theodore, dit-elle en retour, agacée.

Que ce soit lui qui ait prit la liberté de s'installer sans se soucier des politesses ne l'étonnait guère. Il était à Serpentard, après tout.

— Pourquoi donc cet air fâché ? demanda le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

— Du calme petite lionne, je suis simplement venu voir où tu étais. Nous devions nous rejoindre il y a déjà un bon quart d'heure pour discuter avant la réunion des Préfets qui a lieu dans dix minutes, lui rappela Theodore, un brin amusé devant la mine déconfite de son homologue.

— Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote et oublier la réunion ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se tapant le front.

— Ton front n'y est pour rien, ne sois pas si violente ! Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais si tu ne ranges pas tes affaires dès maintenant, ça augmente les risques.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais attrapa quand même ses affaires, qu'elle fourra à la hâte dans son sac de cours.

— Cela fait trois jours que nous avons repris les cours, et tu passes encore plus de temps – enfin, si c'est possible – à la Bibliothèque. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup réviser, je me trompe ? questionna le Serpentard, curieux.

— Pas autant que je l'espérais, soupira Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la meilleure élève de notre promotion, se moqua Theodore.

Cela lui valut une nouvelle fois d'être fusillé du regard par la jeune femme, et il s'esclaffa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle dans laquelle ils devaient réunir tous les Préfets.

oOo

La réunion fut de courte durée, les deux Préfets-en-Chef n'ayant pas eu énormément de choses à leur communiquer, si ce n'était, comme convenu, que les rondes allaient varier tous les mois. Les équipes ne changeaient pas, sauf volonté contraire des Préfets, et seuls les jours de ronde seraient modifiés, pour éviter aux élèves de s'habituer aux façons différentes de procéder. Hermione espérait ainsi éviter le plus possible aux élèves de matérialiser les gadgets vendus par « Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux » après le couvre-feu.

La brune rejoignait justement la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Ginny. Leurs ventres commençaient à crier famine, et la rouquine l'avait vivement remerciée de ne pas avoir fait durer plus longtemps la réunion, sous peine de mourir de faim.

Elles s'installèrent aux côtés des autres élèves de septième année à la table des Gryffondor. En s'asseyant, le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la table des Professeurs, et rencontra celui de Charlie. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis les vacances de Noël, seulement aperçus lors des repas ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Même si la sorcière ne s'en formalisait pas, puisque c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu pendant les vacances, elle devait bien avouer que si le dragonnier hantait tant ses pensées, c'était qu'il lui manquait. D'un autre côté cependant, elle remerciait Merlin d'être revenue à Poudlard : cela lui avait permis de remettre les chouettes dans la volière, Charlie restait un professeur de Poudlard, et elle une élève. Il était hors de question pour elle qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux au sein-même de l'école.

Hermione détacha finalement son regard du rouquin, non sans qu'ils aient échangé un discret sourire capté par eux seuls, et se mit à bavarder gaiement avec Demelza Robins, tout en dégustant le délicieux repas préparé par les Elfes de Maison.

La discussion dériva rapidement sur le Quidditch. Ginny n'avait pas encore fixé de date pour la reprise des entraînements, et comptait réserver le terrain tous les mardis du mois de février, puisqu'elle ne serait plus de ronde ce soir-là. La Capitaine de l'équipe évita soigneusement de divulguer les nouvelles directives des Préfets-en-Chef, et indiqua à ses joueurs qu'elle les tiendrait au courant d'ici la fin de la semaine de la date de leur retour sur le terrain de Quidditch.

A la fin du repas, alors que tous sortaient de la Grande Salle pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs, Ginny questionna discrètement Hermione alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans les escaliers.

— Alors ? Des nouvelles de Qui-Tu-Sais ? Vous vous êtes vus ?

— Ginny ! la rabroua gentiment Hermione. Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit. Pas à Poudlard…

— Pourtant, je vois bien vos petits regards à table ! se moqua sa meilleure amie.

Hermione rosit, ce qui rendit Ginny hilare cette fois-ci.

— Quand bien même ! dit la plus âgée en secouant la tête. Il ne se passera rien à Poudlard, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais réviser mes ASPIC.

— Mais tu vas les avoir sans forcer, voyons… Et puis, des fois, un peu de récréation, ça fait le plus grand bien, lui rétorqua Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu es impossible !

La rouquine s'esclaffa à nouveau, et cela dura jusqu'à leur arrivée au septième étage, où les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent un groupe d'élèves stationnant devant l'entrée de leur Salle Commune.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte.

— C'est la Grosse Dame, se plaignit une première année rouge et or. Elle ne veut pas nous laisser passer.

— Vous ne vous souvenez plus du mot de passe ? s'enquit la brune.

— Si, nous le lui avons répété un nombre incalculable de fois, rouspéta un quatrième année.

— _Leo haliaeetus_ , tenta Hermione en se tournant vers la Grosse Dame.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef que je vais vous laisser passer ! hurla le tableau. J'exige avoir un public digne de ce nom pour apprécier mes divines prouesses vocales !

— Oh non, tout, mais pas ça, geignit Ginny en se bouchant les oreilles.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient pas entrés dans leur Salle Commune d'abord…

— _Leo haliaeetus_ , réessaya désespérément un troisième année.

— Noooooon, je vous ai diiiiiiiit, que je voulais chanteeeeeeeer, devant mon publiiiiiiiiiiiiic adorééééé ! s'extasia la Grosse Dame, qui voyait grossir le monde devant son tableau.

— Une idée Hermione ? argua Demelza.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait aller chercher le Professeur Bill Weasley, et éventuellement même le Professeur McGonagall, qui l'a côtoyée bien des années, elle sait comment elle fonctionne… soupira la Préfète-en-Chef. J'ai peur que cela ne dure un bon moment, sinon.

— J'y vais, décida la Poursuiveuse.

— Je te suis, indiqua Cootes, Batteur de l'équipe.

— Dépêchez-vous, les pria Ginny, alors que l'opéra improvisé de la Grosse Dame avait commencé, et que tous les élèves présents et les personnages des tableaux alentours s'étaient bouchés les oreilles pour éviter de devenir sourds.

oOo

Hermione avait eu raison. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Bill Weasley et de Minerva McGonagall pour obtenir de la Grosse Dame qu'elle arrête son massacre vocal. Les élèves avaient vivement remercié leurs sauveurs, et s'étaient réfugiés dans leur Salle Commune, sous les grommellements du tableau, qui n'était pas ravie du tout d'avoir été interrompue.

Ginny et Hermione montèrent directement dans leur dortoir, alors que les autres septième année avaient préféré se délasser sur les vieux canapés de la Salle Commune.

— J'ai une migraine atroce, se plaignit Ginny. Cette fichue Grosse Dame aura notre peau, à force !

— Elle est insupportable, approuva Hermione. Et elle persiste, tous les ans, c'est la même chose.

— Ron va bien se moquer de nous, n'empêche, s'amusa la rouquine. Oh ! Hermione, regarde, il y a une lettre sur ton lit.

La brune haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle n'attendait pas de courrier, ou tout du moins pas posé, là, sur son lit. Elle avait écrit à ses parents quelques jours plus tôt pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et attendait leur réponse, qui arriverait par hibou. Elle croisa le regard curieux de Ginny, qui l'enjoignait fortement à ouvrir la lettre.

— Si ça se trouve, tu as un admirateur secret, dit la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Ne dis pas de sottises.

— Ah, non, c'est vrai, tu en as déjà un, s'esclaffa Ginny.

— Ginny ! la rabroua Hermione.

— Oh, mais si ça se trouve, c'est lui ?

— Il sait aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'on flirtera, dit la brune en secouant la tête.

— Et pourtant, je reconnaîtrais son écriture entre mille ! s'extasia la rousse.

Hermione fixa sa meilleure amie, troublée, avant de saisir l'enveloppe. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit, et entreprit de lire la lettre qui était à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **:)**

 **Si vous vous posez la question... Oui, j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter le chapitre ici ! C'est moins amusant sinon ahah :P**

 **Avez-vous une idée de qui provient la lettre et ce qu'elle renferme ?**

 **Ces vacances de Noël auront vraiment marqué un tournant dans la relation entre Charlie et Hermione, qui, j'espère, vous plaît toujours !**

 **A vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Bon weekend !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Kelly : ahah ! Tant mieux d'un côté si ton don de double-vue s'est dissipé, ça laisse plus de suspens :P J'avoue que tourner leur relation de façon à ce que ça passe bien à Poudlard, ce n'est pas si simple ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :) A très vite, bises !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hey !**

 **Avez-vous avancé vos cadeaux de Noël ? Perso, je les ai quasiment tous faits, il ne me manque que quelques bricoles, mais tout est empaqueté soigneusement, en attendant le jour J hihi *.***

 **Point de retard cette fois-ci ;) j'avais une semaine de vacances cette fois-ci, alors j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour rattraper certaines lectures, écrire mon chapitre 20, commencer le 21, et commencer à réfléchir à d'autres projets à venir... C'est fou ce que l'écriture peut être bénéfique !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière ! Vous n'avez pas trop apprécié que je m'arrête, là, sur la réception d'une lettre dont on ignore l'expéditeur... Même si j'ai laissé quelques indices ;)**

 **Merci aussi, encore et toujours, à mes deux super bêtas, qui veillent à ce que tout soit en ordre avant la publication :P**

 **Histoire d'égayer, je l'espère, votre fin de semaine, on retrouve Hermione et Ginny pour le début du chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Effectivement, même si Charlie et Hermione avaient convenu de ne pas se voir à l'école, la brune n'avait pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient s'écrire. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses ASPIC et son programme de révision qui n'avait que très peu avancé pendant les vacances de Noël. La lettre, qu'elle avait reçue ce jour-là, provenait bien du rouquin, et alors qu'elle la lisait, elle s'était sentie dévorée du regard par sa meilleure amie, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

— Qui c'est alors ? C'est lui ? Il te dit quoi ? Allez, dis-moi ! la supplia Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore plongée dans la lettre de Charlie. Celui-ci lui disait très clairement que, malgré ce qu'ils avaient convenu pendant les vacances, elle lui manquait et qu'il voulait la voir, même seulement quelques instants. Alors qu'elle tentait de réfléchir le plus posément possible à la situation, la brune sentait toujours sur elle le regard insistant de Ginny, qui se faisait très certainement violence pour ne pas la harceler encore plus de questions.

Pourtant, la Préfète-en-Chef ne savait que faire. Le rouquin la prenait un peu au dépourvu, et elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie allait l'encourager vivement à le voir – voire même lui prendre la main et l'emmener jusqu'aux appartements du dragonnier si c'était nécessaire. Sauf qu'Hermione savait pertinemment que tout cela se ferait en cachette, et que cela violerait une bonne vingtaine d'articles du règlement intérieur de l'école. Et elle avait dit vouloir arrêter de transgresser les règles, surtout que cette fois-ci, Harry et Ron n'étaient plus à Poudlard…

— Hermione ?

La voix de la rouquine la fit sortir de ses pensées, et la dénommée sursauta légèrement.

— Oui… Je… C'est bien Charlie, fit la brune assez gênée.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, je me trompe ? interrogea Ginny.

L'inquiétude se lisait presque dans le regard de la petite sœur du dragonnier, même si sa curiosité restait prédominante.

— Non, oui, enfin… Il me dit qu'il veut que nous nous voyions, confia Hermione le regard fuyant.

— Et ? Quel est le souci ?

— Le règlement de l'école peut-être ? hasarda l'aînée, sarcastique. Il n'en reste pas moins que l'année est toujours en cours, que je suis toujours élève, et qu'il est toujours professeur, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix pour ne pas ameuter les autres filles de leur dortoir. Et je n'ai pas encore passé mes ASPIC !

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à ça près, se moqua la cadette des Weasley. Et puis, c'est de mon grand frère dont il s'agit, là. Vous pouvez aussi vous cacher pour vous embrasser à pleine bouche !

— Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge de gêne.

— Haha, Herm', si je ne fais pas de partie de bataille explosive avec Harry quand on est tous les deux, c'est que vous non plus vous n'en faites pas, s'esclaffa la rouquine.

Pour toute réponse, la Préfète-en-Chef attrapa son oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans, ce qui fit rire de plus belle sa meilleure amie.

— Et du coup, il t'a donné rendez-vous ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? s'intéressa Ginny après avoir calmé son rire.

— Oui, fit la voix étouffée d'Hermione qui avait gardé sa tête dans l'oreiller. A la tour d'Astronomie, ce soir, après le couvre-feu.

— Et tu vas y aller ?

— Je ne suis pas de ronde ce soir, indiqua la brune en se redressant.

— Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller, fit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée.

— Allez, vas-y ! s'esclaffa la rouquine. Je te couvrirai au besoin. Après tout, il avait aussi pensé qu'il valait mieux que je le sache pour te couvrir si situation d'urgence il y avait, rigola-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie.

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort, elle avait envie d'y aller. Mais elle avait peur de se faire prendre, et si Rusard ou un quelconque autre habitant du château la voyait batifoler avec un professeur… La brune secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle pouvait très bien aller seulement discuter avec lui au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, comme la veille de son anniversaire. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui sifflait qu'elle ne ferait pas que discuter avec lui, et le regard amusé et empli de malice de Ginny lui signifia qu'elle pensait, elle aussi, exactement la même chose.

oOo

Charlie avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione à vingt-deux heures trente en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. La Préfète-en-Chef savait que ce soir-là, la ronde était effectuée par deux Préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ce qui lui laissait plus ou moins le champ libre pour se faufiler hors de sa Salle Commune sans être repérée par un Préfet de sa Maison.

Ginny lui avait assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait pour que sa sortie ne soit pas remarquée. Après leur discussion, Hermione avait rangé précieusement la lettre du rouquin, et elles étaient descendues toutes les deux s'installer dans la Salle Commune. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or avait capté l'attention des élèves encore présents, en se lançant sur le sujet des entraînements qui n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre.

Il restait trois bons quarts d'heure à attendre à Hermione avant de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par le dragonnier, et, comme à son habitude, le Quidditch n'était pas un sujet qui la passionnait particulièrement. Ses pensées dérivèrent – sans aucun mal – vers l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre, et à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée.

La jeune femme se trouvait assez idiote de ne pas avoir pensé qu'ils pourraient au moins s'écrire, à défaut de pouvoir se voir. Seulement, à force de penser à la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur son lit, elle se dit, à raison, qu'il allait leur falloir une façon beaucoup plus discrète de communiquer, puisque, apparemment, la petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était que le début de ses escapades nocturnes avec le beau rouquin.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione faillit manquer l'heure du rendez-vous. Mais, Ginny veillait au grain, et avait enjoint ses camarades à aller se coucher, pile au moment où la brune devait s'échapper discrètement de la Salle Commune.

oOo

Il était quasiment vingt-deux heures trente lorsqu'Hermione gravit à pas de loup les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme aux dragons qui occupait un peu trop ses pensées, soit déjà présent. Or, une fois arrivée en haut, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle, alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement pour observer les étoiles.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait pris soin de se munir de son écharpe et de sa cape d'hiver, pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle soupira légèrement, et de la buée s'échappa de sa bouche, signe qu'il faisait effectivement frais. Elle frictionna ses mains pour qu'elles ne s'engourdissent pas, et leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel, en attendant que Charlie la rejoigne.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'Hermione était assise à regarder les étoiles, et toujours aucun signe de son dragonnier. La brune commençait à perdre patience, compte tenu de l'heure tardive qu'il était et du fait qu'ils avaient précédemment convenu qu'ils ne feraient que se croiser dans Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons les concernant. Elle ne souhaitait pas être renvoyée de l'école pour batifolage avec un professeur – à peine plus âgé qu'elle, certes, mais un professeur tout de même ! – ni rater ses ASPIC pour une histoire de cœur, dont elle ne connaissait qu'à peine les tenants et encore moins les aboutissants.

Et en y réfléchissant, c'était vrai. Charlie avait été nommé professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour une année – avec renouvellement possible, vu les dernières nouvelles transmises par Hagrid. Mais, ensuite, que ferait-il ? Il allait très certainement repartir en Roumanie, s'occuper de sa réserve qu'il chérissait tant. Hermione savait combien son métier de dragonnier le passionnait, et elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre entre Charlie et sa passion, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Et puis, aussi, elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire à partir de septembre. Quand elle aurait obtenu ses ASPIC, des chemins divers et variés se présenteraient à elle, elle en était pleinement consciente. Elle savait aussi que grâce à la notoriété qu'elle avait obtenue malgré elle, en aidant Harry à vaincre Voldemort, toutes les portes s'ouvriraient à elle – s'ajoutait aussi à cela le fait qu'elle soit incontestablement la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, même si, cela, Hermione avait toujours du mal à l'admettre.

La balance penchait en ce qui la concernait. Elle hésitait toujours entre l'école de la Magistrature Magique, et entrer au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. En son for intérieur, Hermione ne savait pas si elle était prête à s'éloigner des études, et l'école de magistrature était une bonne option. Mais d'un autre côté, l'intérêt des créatures magiques, et plus encore des Elfes de Maison, qu'elle avait tenté de défendre plus activement en quatrième année avec la création de la S.A.L.E., lui tenait à cœur, et elle avait peur qu'une telle opportunité ne se présente pas une deuxième fois à elle.

Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine pour Hermione Granger : ce n'était pas en attendant bêtement que son prétendant la rejoigne qu'elle obtiendrait des OPTIMAL dans chaque matière !

Agacée, la jeune femme décida qu'elle avait assez attendu. Elle se leva, et épousseta sa robe de sorcier, prête à faire demi-tour, et à repartir en direction de son dortoir. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit du bruit en bas de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle secoua la tête, désabusée. Si c'était de famille, ses excuses ne vaudraient pas plus chères que celles de Ron, quand il tentait de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs en temps et en heure, et qu'il avait besoin de ses parchemins. Les pas continuaient à se rapprocher du haut de la tour, et Hermione croisa les bras, prête à accueillir le nouveau venu.

Quand la tête de Charlie émergea du haut de l'escalier et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'avait plus affaire à la gentille jeune femme avec laquelle il avait passé ses vacances de Noël à batifoler. C'était bel et bien la lionne intransigeante qui lui faisait face. Il soupira, essoufflé par sa course effrénée, et légèrement amusé par le regard noir de la jeune femme – mais il se garda bien de le lui montrer, pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus ses foudres.

Prudemment, le dragonnier s'approcha de la sorcière.

— Pardon pour le retard, commença Charlie, gêné. J'ai été retenu.

— A vingt-deux heures trente ? arqua Hermione, dubitative.

— Mon frère peut être très bavard quand il veut, répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je devais m'absenter pour te rejoindre.

Hermione grimaça. Il marquait un point, c'était indéniable. D'autant plus que Bill faisait partie du corps professoral, et que, pour couronner le tout, il était le Directeur de sa Maison… Pour autant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

— Tu n'aurais pas eu à t'absenter du tout si tu t'en étais tenu à ce que nous avions convenu, dit-elle sur un ton de reproches.

— Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, contra Charlie en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Deuxième point pour l'ancien dragonnier. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui cria de se ressaisir, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser battre comme cela, sans répondre.

— Ecoute, Hermione, ajouta-t-il sur ses gardes. Je sais que c'est risqué qu'on se voit ici, et très égoïste de ma part de te l'avoir proposé, mais… ça me manquait, de ne pas être proche de toi, avoua le rouquin avec hésitation.

— Charlie, murmura la jeune femme. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas envie de te voir, soupira-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. Seulement, on avait dit qu'on ne se verrait pas ici, pour toutes les raisons que nous avions évoquées, notamment que ça nous ferait transgresser bon nombre de règles de l'école. Et puis, j'ai mes examens à la fin de l'année, je ne peux pas me permettre des écarts qui me coûteraient mon année.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Hermione s'était mise à parler à vive allure, comme à son habitude. Charlie avait alors profité du discours de sa belle pour sensiblement se rapprocher d'elle. Cela troubla la sorcière lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte. Alors que le rouquin tentait de l'enlacer pour la calmer, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Tu ne te soucies donc pas de mes études ? s'insurgea-t-elle assez vivement. Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer. Et je ne compte pas être mère au foyer, je ne me suis pas battue contre Voldemort et sa clique comme je l'ai fait pour ça !

— Oh là, du calme, je n'ai rien sous-entendu de tel, lui répondit Charlie en se renfermant quelque peu face à l'assaut de sa petite amie.

Hermione se rendit instantanément compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, et sa frustration s'était matérialisée contre le rouquin, qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle s'en voulut, et, mal à l'aise, tenta de se rattraper.

— Je… Pardon… Ce… balbutia la jeune femme.

— Je me soucie de toi Hermione, la coupa Charlie en attachant ses yeux aux siens. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je suis avec toi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais quand je sais ce que je veux, je fais en sorte de l'obtenir. Et crois-moi, ton avenir m'intéresse, bien plus que ce que tu penses.

— Je… murmura Hermione, désormais rouge de gêne.

— Je suis autant conscient que toi des risques que cela engendre si nous vivons à Poudlard ce que nous avons à vivre ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur. Seulement, voilà. Tu obnubiles mes pensées, Hermione. Et te voir, sans pouvoir te parler, ni t'approcher, ni te toucher…

A mesure que Charlie parlait, il se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle. Et cette fois-ci, Hermione ne se déroba pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Elle se retrouvait en quelque sorte dans les dires du rouquin : ce dernier occupait un peu trop ses pensées à son goût, ce qui l'empêchait par moment de se concentrer comme elle le devait pour réussir ses ASPIC. Et, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, la sorcière avait du mal à sortir de sa tête la première fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon, du moins pas de cette façon – elle avait partagé la tente avec Harry et Ron pendant leur année de vadrouille, mais ce n'était pas comparable.

Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même continuait à s'inquiéter. Que feraient-ils s'ils étaient découverts ?

Comme si le dragonnier avait lu dans ses pensées, il se détacha légèrement d'elle et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

— On n'est pas obligé de se voir souvent, et justement, pour plus de discrétion, on va éviter. Il faut en plus que tu puisses te concentrer convenablement pour tes ASPIC, même si je sais que tu les réussiras haut la main, lui dit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

— Je… Merci, répondit Hermione, gênée tant par le compliment du rouquin que par leur proximité.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, et Charlie posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et petit à petit, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. La brune ferma les yeux, et sentit les lèvres du dragonnier frôler les siennes. Elle savait que bientôt, l'interdit serait définitivement bravé. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à s'éloigner. Elle ne le voulait tout simplement pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent de longues minutes à la jeune femme, Charlie finit par sceller leurs lèvres, et seul le ciel étoilé au-dessus de Poudlard fut témoin de leur premier baiser dans l'école de sorcellerie.

oOo

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, et Charlie soupira, avant de poser à nouveau son front contre celui d'Hermione. Reprenant tout doucement ses esprits après cet échange langoureux, la jeune femme brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Il va nous falloir un moyen plus sûr pour communiquer tous les deux, en tout cas, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me laisser des lettres sur mon lit comme cela… D'ailleurs, comment t'y es-tu pris ?

— J'ai aimablement demandé à un Elfe de Maison de le déposer sur ton lit, en lui indiquant que cela concernait tes fonctions préfectorales, grimaça Charlie, comme un petit garçon pris sur le fait.

— Charlie ! le rabroua Hermione.

— Rassure-toi, je lui ai proposé une rémunération pour service rendu, mais l'elfe n'a pas voulu, se défendit le jeune homme en riant. Sa réponse était claire : pour Hermione Granger, ça ne mérite pas salaire.

— Oh… fit-elle. De quel elfe s'agissait-il ?

— Winky, elle a dit qu'elle te connaissait, affirma le rouquin.

Hermione sourit pour toute réponse. Cette petite elfe était attachante, et rappela à la jeune femme des souvenirs de la S.A.L.E. et de toutes les fois où Dobby et Winky se précipitaient pour cacher aux autres elfes les habits confectionnés par la brune.

— Et puis, enchaîna Hermione, il faudra qu'on trouve éventuellement d'autres endroits pour se voir. Qu'on veille à ne pas être suivis, et à ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons. Et…

— On sera prudent, je te le promets, la coupa Charlie amusé par les précautions que voulait prendre sa petite amie. Je ne compte pas perdre mon poste non plus, tu sais ? C'est pas mal d'être du côté des professeurs aussi.

Assez rassurée par le calme du dragonnier, la jeune sorcière l'écouta lui décrire les diverses facettes du métier de professeur qu'il découvrait jour après jour. A force de l'observer, elle remarqua à quel point il pouvait être passionné lorsque le sujet lui plaisait, et les créatures magiques, en l'occurrence, étaient l'un de ses sujets favoris. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se surprit à espérer faire partie de ses sujets favoris.

oOo

C'était seulement aux environs de minuit et demi qu'Hermione avait fait son retour dans le dortoir des septième année filles de Gryffondor, un sourire accroché à son visage encore un peu rougi. Elle avait bien entendu veillé à ne réveiller personne, se promettant la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Harry de lui demander sa cape d'invisibilité pour encore plus de discrétion. Elle s'était attendue à trouver sa meilleure amie éveillée, prête à tout pour obtenir des réponses, et, contre toute attente, Ginny dormait à poings fermés.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'était alors rapidement changée et mise au lit, les pensées toujours occupée par un tas de choses. Elle avait fort à faire dès le lendemain, puisqu'elle avait promis à Charlie de leur trouver un moyen de communication plus discret que les lettres posées en évidence sur l'oreiller de la jeune fille, et elle ne devait surtout pas oublier de réviser le chapitre quinze de son livre de Métamorphose Avancée.

La brune finit par fermer les yeux, et sombrer dans un sommeil, parsemé de rêves mêlant Bibliothèque, révisions et un beau rouquin aux muscles joliment dessinés.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait eu du mal à sortir du lit, mais la douce voix de Ginny lui demandant de la rejoindre rapidement au cours d'Histoire de la Magie la fit redescendre sur Terre illico presto. Lorsqu'elle se redressa vivement – et trop rapidement pour sa pauvre tête encore ensommeillée –, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa rouquine de meilleure amie, hilare, qui se payait franchement sa tête.

— Et tu m'as crue en plus ! réussit à articuler Ginny entre deux rires.

— Ris moins fort Ginny ! protesta Demelza qui se cacha la tête sous son oreiller, aussitôt suivie par les deux autres filles de leur promotion.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? râla Hermione en baillant.

— Il faut qu'on se prépare, tu sais bien ! chuchota la rouquine d'un air entendu.

Il était évident que si Ginny Weasley n'avait pas eu ses explications la veille au soir, il les lui fallait là, maintenant, tout de suite. Hermione la fusilla du regard pour toute réponse. Meilleure amie ou non, elle l'avait tirée d'un beau rêve dans lequel elle se retrouvait major de sa promotion à l'école de Magistrature Magique. Et ce n'était pas une raison valable, selon la brune.

Hermione se leva quand même – quitte à être réveillée un peu en avance, autant mettre son temps à profit, se disait-elle – et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une rapide douche chaude, qu'elle estimait mériter. Autant être totalement réveillée pour augmenter ses chances de survie à l'interrogatoire de Ginny Weasley – son idée de décodeur universel lui revint en tête, et elle se disait de plus en plus que ça ne serait vraiment pas une perte de temps.

Une fois qu'elle eut revêtu son uniforme, la Préfète-en-Chef accrocha son insigne et sortit de la salle de bain, pour prendre sa robe de sorcier et son sac de cours. Comme elle s'y attendait, Ginny était déjà prête, et lui emboîta le pas dès qu'elle sortit de la chambre.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient de concert vers les escaliers magiques, la brune se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, l'air menaçant.

— Tu viens de me tirer d'un rêve particulièrement plaisant et intéressant, et j'estime que la raison n'est pas valable, râla Hermione.

— Et Qui-Tu-Sais s'y trouvait ? minauda Ginny, nullement impressionnée par sa meilleure amie.

La Préfète-en-Chef la fusilla à nouveau du regard.

— Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, ajouta la rouquine en chassant l'air de sa main. Viens, suis-moi.

L'air grave, la petite amie de Harry Potter prit sa meilleure amie par la main, et l'entraîna à la hâte dans une salle de cours vide. Elle ferma la porte avec précautions, et lança un Assurdiato pour qu'elles soient tranquilles.

— Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

— Il va falloir encore plus de discrétion quand tu sortiras le soir – parce que, oui, vu la tête de bien heureuse que tu avais en dormant, j'ai compris que ça s'était plutôt bien déroulé, ajouta la jeune Weasley avec un clin d'œil. Mais, hier soir, lorsque j'ai fait en sorte de faire monter tout le monde pour que tu sois tranquille, Demelza a demandé où tu étais passée… Elle t'avait vue dans la Salle Commune, et tu n'étais pas avec nous dans le dortoir.

— Et elle a posé des questions ? s'enquit la brune.

— Vite fait, grimaça Ginny. J'ai réussi à éluder le sujet, mais à l'avenir, elle risque de faire attention à tes faits et gestes. Cette fille est du genre à vouloir connaître le moindre potin et à s'en servir à des fins qu'elle trouve utiles. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre que Lavande, qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre… C'est plus mesquin. C'est aussi pour ça que j'hésitais à la prendre dans l'équipe de Quidditch, tu vois.

Hermione avait pâli. Elle qui répétait encore la veille à Charlie qu'il leur fallait être discrets, ne pas éveiller les soupçons, pour ne pas se faire prendre… C'était très mal embarqué pour le moment. Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant d'assimiler les révélations de Ginny. Cette dernière reprit la parole.

— De toute manière, tu sais très bien que je ne la laisserai pas faire ce qu'elle veut. J'ai un avantage sur elle, je peux l'occuper utilement avec les entraînements de Quidditch, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu voies avec Harry pour…

— Sa cape, termina Hermione à la place de la rouquine. J'y songeais déjà hier soir.

— Je t'ai juste tenue au courant pour que tu veilles à être plus discrète. On a échappé au pire, et ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai au grain, lui fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil. Il est hors de question que cette pimbêche se mette en travers de votre route à mon frère et toi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insinuation malicieuse de sa meilleure amie, même si les révélations de cette dernière avaient semé le doute à nouveau dans son esprit. Pourtant, la brune était consciente des risques, et les avait acceptés tacitement la veille alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Charlie. Elle allait devoir garder les pieds sur Terre, et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir mis sur sa route la rouquine, qui, même si elle ne perdait pas le nord concernant leur relation, ferait tout pour les aider.

* * *

 **Vous étiez quelques-uns à avoir deviné de qui provenait la lettre déposée sur le lit d'Hermione ;)**

 **Et oui, ils se voient à Poudlard, mais c'est compliqué ma foi ! Il faut être discret, et même avec toutes les précautions qu'Hermione a prises, elle s'attire les soupçons d'une de ses camarades de maison !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **A jeudi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Bon weekend :)**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Merci beaucoup pour ton retour ! Je veille à entretenir la flamme entre eux... Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'arrête en si bon chemin :) J'ai adoré arrêter mon chapitre au mauvais moment, c'est du pur sadisme, je le sais, mais... :) merci encore, à très vite !**

 **Flank : Merci pour ton commentaire, et non, pas de bashing Ron dans ma fic ;)**

 **Kelly : Merci pour ta review :) oui, il en faut, des chapitres de transition ;) Et, au risque de te décevoir, il n'est pas prévu que Charlie et Hermione fassent du "sex-letters" ^^ ils vont quand même rester un peu sages à Poudlard, du moins pour le moment ! A très vite, bises**

 **Malle : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravie que ça te plaise :) à très vite !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? Perso, j'ai été surexcitée toute la semaine avec Noël qui approche - et les cadeaux à finir d'acheter ! - même si la reprise après ma petite semaine de vacances a été difficile ^^ (mauvaise idée de se coucher à plus de deux heures du matin touuuus les soirs !)**

 **As usual, merci à mes deux super bêtas, Taery Raven et Lily Jem, pour leur relecture et leurs corrections (même si Lily Jem a eu un empêchement de type "chat" pour corriger ce chapitre lol)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre 17 vous plaira !**

 **Je vous redonne à titre d'info le nom de ma page Facebook, Lealy Fictions, sur laquelle je publie (normalement régulièrement) quelques petites choses. J'avoue ne pas être très présente actuellement dessus, préparation des fêtes oblige :P**

 **On se retrouve bien évidemment en bas pour le débriefing et les réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Les jours qui avaient suivi, Hermione avait tenu compte de ce que Ginny lui avait rapporté, et s'était faite discrète, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons sur ce qu'elle appelait sa « double vie ». Elle avait pris soin de ne pas voir Charlie pendant ce laps de temps, sans pour autant perdre de vue qu'elle devait leur trouver un moyen de communiquer discrètement entre eux.

La jeune femme en avait parlé à Ginny, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes comment s'était déroulée leur entrevue en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. La rouquine avait eu les yeux brillants d'excitation tout le long du récit d'Hermione, et avait vivement acquiescé lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il leur fallait trouver une façon de se parler autre que des lettres mises en évidence sur le lit d'Hermione, encore plus après la curiosité mal placée de Demelza ce fameux soir.

La brune se trouvait donc à la Bibliothèque, en ce dimanche pluvieux de la troisième semaine de janvier. Elle se penchait sur un devoir de Sortilèges assez poussé, que le Professeur Flitwick lui avait donné en plus, à la demande de la Préfète-en-Chef. Celle-ci lui avait dit à la fin d'un cours qu'elle avait quasiment terminé le programme de son côté, et qu'elle souhaitait approfondir certaines notions, et le professeur de petite taille lui avait gracieusement donné de quoi l'occuper, heureux de voir que la meilleure élève de Poudlard prenne autant de plaisir à potasser sa matière. Il lui avait même proposé de lui donner des exercices, qu'il corrigerait lorsqu'elle les lui rendrait, et la jeune femme s'était empressée d'accepter.

Hermione avait quasiment terminé son parchemin lorsque Ginny s'installa à côté d'elle silencieusement. La Préfète-en-Chef appréciait cela chez son amie : elle savait se faire discrète, contrairement à son frère, Ron, qui, lorsqu'il venait rejoindre la brune à la Bibliothèque, mettait un point d'honneur à faire le plus de bruit possible, dans la limite du raisonnable fixée par Mrs Pince, qui l'avait toujours à l'œil. La cadette des Weasley sortit ses affaires de son sac de cours, et attendit patiemment qu'Hermione ait terminé de travailler les Sortilèges, avant de se mettre à chuchoter.

— J'ai une piste concernant ce que tu cherches pour Qui-Tu-Sais, lui murmura la rouquine tandis que la brune fermait son encrier pour ne pas qu'il sèche.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione.

— J'ai ici un prototype de Ron, effectué sous la surveillance de Harry l'autre weekend au Terrier, lui apprit Ginny. Harry m'en avait parlé rapidement pendant les vacances, il voudrait qu'on l'utilise pour s'écrire sans que cela ne tombe inopinément entre les mains de l'un de mes frères – je ne te ferai pas de schéma pour te décrire ce qu'on se dit.

— Harry risquerait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, si je comprends bien, gloussa sa meilleure amie.

— Exactement, acquiesça Ginny en souriant. Il s'agit donc de deux encriers que tu paramètres toi-même, un pour chacun de vous. C'est assez simple une fois qu'ils sont ensorcelés. Tu n'as qu'à écrire sur un parchemin lambda à Charlie que tu le trouvais très séduisant au repas du soir, et il sera à même de le lire lorsqu'il ouvrira lui-même son encrier à côté d'un parchemin vierge que voilà.

— Ne va pas t'imaginer que je vais m'en servir pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se mit à rire devant l'expression de la petite amie de son frère.

— Ça me paraît toutefois intéressant, merci Ginny. Tu as pu en récupérer ou je dois soudoyer Ron ? s'enquit-elle.

— J'ai ce qu'il te faut, bien évidemment. Je n'ai pas dit à Ron que c'était pour toi, la rassura la rouquine en lui tendant les deux encriers magiques, donc il ne se doute de rien. Tu lui en parleras quand tu le jugeras opportun !

— Merci beaucoup Ginny, lui dit Hermione en prenant les encriers. Je te revaudrai ça !

— Mais non, mais non, c'est à ça que servent les meilleures amies, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à le lui donner, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef. Avec le plus de discrétion possible…

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, les cours se firent encore plus intenses qu'auparavant. Les élèves de septième année n'étaient pas ménagés, les professeurs veillant à les préparer au mieux pour leurs ASPIC de fin d'année. Hermione avait même dû réorganiser son temps pour être certaine de pouvoir tout faire à sa convenance – et surtout de pouvoir conserver son avance sur le programme scolaire.

Dans le même temps, la jeune femme avait réussi à rester discrète lors de ses quelques entrevues rapides avec Charlie. Cependant, cela faisait quelques jours qu'entre les parchemins à rendre, les heures passées à la Bibliothèque, les rondes et les missions de Préfète-en-Chef, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre au dernier mot que le rouquin lui avait envoyé en utilisant l'un des encriers magiques de Ron.

Assise dans la Bibliothèque, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle mit un point final à son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – Bill était toujours autant exigeant avec eux, ce qui suscitait le courroux de Ginny. Elle posa sa plume, ferma son encrier, et se massa les tempes, exténuée. Elle allait encore tomber de sommeil lorsqu'elle se coucherait ce soir-là, et l'idée d'avoir sa ronde à faire avant la démoralisait presque.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour mieux apprécier le maigre temps de répit qu'elle se donnait. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais elle se doutait bien que l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas – s'il n'était pas déjà commencé – et elle devait impérativement aller déposer la montagne de livres qu'elle comptait emprunter pour une durée indéterminée, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, rassembla ses affaires, et attrapa comme elle le put les livres qu'elle devait aller faire enregistrer au bureau de Mrs Pince.

Un bruit sourd annonça à la vieille bibliothécaire que quelqu'un souhaitait emprunter des ouvrages. Celle-ci ne fut que peu surprise d'y découvrir derrière la Gryffondor, qui avait fait de la Bibliothèque son refuge depuis sa première année. Bien qu'elle ne soit que très peu démonstrative – et très peu aimable également –, la vieille femme était heureuse de voir que certains jeunes manifestaient encore de l'intérêt pour les livres.

— Rebonjour, Mrs Pince, dit Hermione, tout bas pour ne pas troubler le calme du lieu. Je souhaiterais emprunter ces quelques livres.

— Pensez-vous pouvoir lire tout cela en quinze jours ? demanda la bibliothécaire, sceptique.

— Eh bien, justement, je voulais vous demander s'il était possible que je les garde un peu plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il me faudra pour les étudier, surtout avec tous les parchemins que nous avons à rendre, et…

— Si vous n'étiez pas aussi fidèle à la Bibliothèque, ce serait peine perdue, Miss Granger. Mais puisque vous m'êtes assez sympathique, ramenez-les moi, disons, dans un bon mois.

Hermione fut surprise de la considération dont faisait preuve Mrs Pince à son égard. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle était l'une des élèves les plus fidèles à la Bibliothèque – si ce n'est la plus fidèle, Theodore y allait très souvent aussi, mais tout de même moins qu'elle –, cependant, elle ne l'avait jamais vue être aussi… agréable avec un élève. Elle qui leur disait à peine bonjour lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans son antre, et qui passait le plus clair de son temps à les rabrouer sévèrement lorsque les élèves haussaient à peine le ton…

Pour autant, elle tâcha de ne pas montrer son étonnement à la vieille femme, et la remercia vivement, lui indiquant que cela allait grandement l'aider dans ses recherches. Mrs Pince ne releva pas, se contenta de pincer les lèvres, et enregistra les quatorze gros manuels que la jeune sorcière souhaitait emprunter, avant de les lui donner en la congédiant. Hermione la remercia une dernière fois, et entama tant bien que mal l'ascension des étages la séparant de sa Salle Commune.

oOo

Après le repas, Hermione remonta rapidement dans son dortoir pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus chauds, et prendre son écharpe, pour se préparer pour sa ronde. Avec Theodore, ils allaient forcément passer par le Hall et les cachots, et il n'y faisait pas très chaud.

En redescendant dans la Salle Commune, elle souhaita une bonne soirée à Ginny et aux autres élèves de septième année présents, et sortit.

Ils avaient convenu tous les deux de se rejoindre devant l'entrée de la tour d'Astronomie, pour redescendre les étages lentement pendant leur ronde – et veiller à surprendre d'éventuels polissons. Hermione arriva la première, étant partie en avance de la Salle Commune. Elle voulait en profiter pour se poser quelques instants, et elle savait que si elle avait fait ça dans son dortoir, elle serait déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques instants plus tard, son homologue brun la rejoignit, et ils décidèrent de commencer par vérifier le haut de la tour. Theodore pensait que certains élèves pouvaient s'y cacher, et Hermione approuva. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas à quel point il avait raison… Cela rappela d'ailleurs à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la missive de son petit ami, et qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle lui montre des signes de vie, même si bien entendu il la voyait à chaque repas.

Leur ronde continua, et un silence assez paisible s'installa entre eux. C'était plutôt habituel comme situation, Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas, connaissant le côté assez taciturne de son camarade. Theodore restait très peu loquace, même si leur relation s'était nettement améliorée depuis cette année. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, en lui parlant d'un sujet qu'Hermione adorait par-dessus tout : les cours.

— Les professeurs ne nous font aucun cadeau en ce moment, nota le jeune homme.

— Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla Hermione.

— Je vois à tes cernes que tu ne chômes pas, toi non plus.

— Pas le temps ? hasarda la brune avec un sourire.

— J'approuve, ricana Theo. J'ai terminé le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout à l'heure, le frère de Ginny ne plaisante pas en cours.

— Et oui, il est assez exigeant, sourit-elle. Je l'ai fini aussi, j'étais à la Bibliothèque avant le repas. Je ne t'y ai pas vu, d'ailleurs.

— Disons que j'ai profité de l'hospitalité du Professeur Slughorn après le cours de Potions de tout à l'heure, fit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Il m'a proposé de rester faire mes devoirs dans la salle, pendant que je lui rendais service en surveillant une de ses potions en cours.

— Ah, d'accord.

— D'ailleurs, il m'a indiqué avant de partir qu'il prévoyait d'organiser une nouvelle soirée à la fin du mois, lui indiqua Theo. Tu comptes y aller ?

— Je suppose que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, de toute manière, soupira Hermione. Donc, oui. Et puis, c'est aussi un moyen de se voir en dehors des cours, ça me permettra de sortir la tête de l'eau, au moins quelques heures. Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour empêcher cette vilaine Kassandr de te sauter dessus ? ajouta-t-elle un air malicieux peint sur son visage.

— Moque-toi, Granger, moque-toi, je t'y verrais bien !

— Oh, mais j'y suis déjà passée, rassure-toi, rigola-t-elle. McLaggen, en sixième année. J'ai tout fait pour m'en débarrasser…

— Tu étais quand même allée à une soirée de Slughorn avec lui, nota le Serpentard avec un sourire.

— Pour rendre jaloux Ronald, avoua Hermione. Erreur de jeunesse ? Très certainement.

La remarque de la jeune femme eut le mérite de les faire rire tous les deux.

— Je t'accompagnerai, affirma finalement la jeune femme après s'être calmée.

— Je vais t'en devoir une alors, merci Hermione.

— Un Serpentard redevable envers une Gryffondor… On aura tout vu, s'esclaffa-t-elle à nouveau.

Theodore sourit pour toute réponse, et c'était sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils finirent leur ronde.

oOo

La ronde des Préfets-en-Chef se termina dans le Hall, Theo lui ayant fait grâce de descendre aux cachots. Hermione le remercia, lui signifiant qu'il lui en devait quand même toujours une pour le sauver des griffes de Kassandr Bullstrode, et se dirigea vers le grand escalier du Hall pour remonter vers sa Salle Commune. Elle choisit de ne pas prendre le passage secret que lui avait montré Theodore lors de leur première ronde, ayant besoin de réfléchir un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Arrivée au troisième étage, la jeune femme entendit du bruit. Elle mit instinctivement la main sur sa baguette, et décida de refaire un tour à cet étage, que son homologue et elle avaient pourtant trouvé désert à leur passage quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Prudemment, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, prenant grand soin de détailler chaque recoin du couloir.

A un tournant, elle sentit une main attraper son bras et la faire se tourner. Ses yeux couleur chocolat entrèrent instantanément en connexion avec ceux bleu océan de Charlie.

— Du calme, ma belle, ce n'est que moi, chuchota le dragonnier.

— N'es-tu pas fou ? le rabroua tout bas la jeune femme. Et si on nous surprenait ? Nous sommes au milieu du couloir !

— Ça, ça peut s'arranger, lui répondit-il amusé.

Il l'entraîna discrètement dans un coin un peu plus reculé du couloir, qu'elle savait proche de ses appartements. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui embrassa chastement la joue, avant de la serrer contre lui et d'humer son odeur.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message, murmura Charlie contre son front.

— Je l'ai lu, je te promets. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, grimaça-t-elle, penaude.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je me doute que tu ne passes pas tes journées à ne rien faire, surtout toi. Beaucoup de travail ? questionna-t-il.

— Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est un cauchemar, soupira la jeune femme.

— Le Professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de ne pas vous épargner, lui avoua le dragonnier désolé. Et je crois que mon adorable grand frère a pris au pied de la lettre tous les bons conseils de notre Directrice.

— A qui le dis-tu ! Il est sadique, réellement.

Charlie s'esclaffa doucement, et prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme.

— Tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu, la prévint le rouquin. Même là, dans la pénombre, la fatigue se lit sur ton si joli visage.

Hermione rougit devant le compliment du dragonnier.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne dois pas prendre de retard, lui expliqua-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

— Alors, dans ce cas, laisse-moi essayer de te détendre un peu, ricana Charlie.

Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. Celle-ci répondit d'ailleurs avec plaisir à son baiser, et se rendit compte que, finalement, il lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours où elle n'avait pas pris le temps de sortir la tête de ses cours. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie demanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme, et leur baiser s'intensifia, au point qu'ils finirent par manquer d'air. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Hermione en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre le torse du dragonnier, qui resserra son emprise autour d'elle.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à promettre à Charlie de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps avant de le voir, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de leur position.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? entendirent-ils.

Alarmés, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et le dragonnier entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau, il murmura rapidement quelques mots et le tableau se déplaça légèrement, laissant apparaître l'entrée des appartements du rouquin.

— Entre, et cache-toi, lui chuchota-t-il avant de se retourner, armé de sa baguette.

Hermione s'exécuta, priant Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres dieux sorciers pour que personne ne les ait surpris alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

oOo

La Gryffondor se trouvait donc dans les appartements de Charlie. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver un endroit simple mais tout de même accueillant et chaleureux. Elle s'aventura dans la pièce qu'elle devina sans mal être le salon, et détailla ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

La pièce aux murs couleur sable n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour un habitant, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Charlie. Un canapé rouge et or était installé en face d'une cheminée accueillante, dans laquelle les flammes dansaient doucement. Sur une commode, le dragonnier avait mis une photo de sa famille, qu'ils avaient prise en Egypte durant l'été pendant lequel Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison. La sorcière s'approcha de la photo, et sourit devant les têtes enfantines des enfants Weasley. Elle fut nostalgique en voyant George accompagné de Fred.

Elle distingua ensuite deux portes, qu'elle devina être celles de la salle de bain et de la chambre de Charlie. Elle prit soin d'entrouvrir légèrement les portes, ne souhaitant pas violer l'intimité du rouquin, mais la frayeur qu'elle venait de ressentir dans le couloir et le fait qu'elle soit cachée provoquaient en elle une irrépressible envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se maudissait d'avoir voulu boire un thé avant sa ronde…

Hermione saisit la poignée de la porte de gauche, passa discrètement un œil par l'entrebâillement. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était tombée du premier coup sur la salle de bain, et décida de s'y enfermer quelques instants pour se soulager.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait eu la meilleure idée qui fut sur le moment.

La Préfète-en-Chef sursauta alors qu'elle se rhabillait, en entendant deux voix masculines dans le salon, qui se faisaient plus claires de seconde en seconde. Aïe. Charlie n'était pas seul. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte de la salle de bain, et essaya de deviner à qui appartenait la deuxième voix.

Elle entendit la voix de Charlie, sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien dire – elle n'y prêtait guère attention pour le moment. Puis, la deuxième personne parla. Une voix d'homme, devina Hermione. Elle se concentra un peu plus, et la réalité la frappa soudainement. Bill se trouvait dans le salon avec son frère, et s'il voyait Hermione dans les appartements du dragonnier, ils étaient fichus, tous les deux.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour recouvrer un semblant de calme. Son palpitant s'était affolé, mais elle savait que cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, mis à part l'empêcher de réfléchir. De toute manière, sa seule issue était la porte communiquant avec le salon, dans lequel se trouvaient actuellement les deux frères Weasley. Elle était coincée, pour une durée indéterminée, et elle devait garder la tête froide pour parer à toute évolution dans sa situation. Elle s'autorisa tout de même un soupir discret, en se disant que, finalement, elle aurait presque préféré affronter Voldemort – au moins, elle avait pris l'habitude des tentatives de survie face au mage noir, contrairement aux relations amoureuses avec un professeur de Poudlard…

Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur les bribes de conversation qui arrivaient à ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas de quel sujet parlaient les deux hommes. Cependant, leurs voix étaient posées, ce qui était plutôt bon signe selon la jeune femme, qui était convaincue que cela ne se passerait pas de la même façon si Bill s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la sorcière commençait presque à s'endormir – son manque de repos dû à son travail acharné des derniers temps se faisait sentir –, elle entendit qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le salon. Elle se redressa, en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et attendit. Elle percevait encore les voix des deux frères, qui lui semblaient de plus en plus lointaines. Elle s'autorisa alors à espérer que le dragonnier était en train de raccompagner Bill vers la sortie… et sursauta, portant sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain.

— Hermione ? entendit-elle doucement.

La dénommée reconnut instantanément la voix de Charlie.

— Bill est parti, tu peux ouvrir, lui signifia le dragonnier.

— C'était moins une, souffla la jeune femme en sortant de la salle de bain.

— Ouais, ça, tu peux le dire, ricana le rouquin en se grattant la tête.

— Il nous a vus ? s'enquit Hermione en plantant son regard inquiet dans celui de Charlie.

— Non, mais ce n'était pas loin… Une fois que je t'ai faite rentrer chez moi, il n'a pas mis plus d'une minute à me rejoindre.

Charlie lui expliqua alors que Bill lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait hors de ses quartiers, à une heure aussi tardive. Le dragonnier avait remarqué l'air suspicieux de son aîné, et lui avait aussitôt retourné la question. Puis, après avoir constaté que Bill ne lâcherait pas le morceau, Charlie lui avait dit qu'il avait entendu du bruit et qu'il était sorti pour voir ce qu'il en retournait, baguette en main pour parer à toute éventualité. Le mari de Fleur avait eu l'air de se satisfaire de son explication, puisqu'il avait ensuite embrayé sur un autre sujet.

— On l'a vraiment échappée belle, nota à nouveau Hermione. S'il nous avait vus, alors qu'en plus nous nous embrassions…

— Oui, là, ça aurait grandement compliqué les choses, admit volontiers Charlie. Je suis désolé ma belle, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser là, au milieu du couloir, seulement… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure devant les paroles de son petit ami, ce qui suscita encore plus l'intérêt du dragonnier, qui se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle, jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui rompit leur contact visuel.

— Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si en plus tu joues avec, se plaignit-il en chuchotant contre son front.

Hermione leva alors les yeux vers lui, et, pour la première fois, décida de prendre les devants. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser chaste sur le menton du dragonnier, couvert s'une barbe naissante. Elle le sentit frémir à son contact, et lorsqu'elle le vit baisser la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle se recula.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te voir, malgré tous les interdits et tous les problèmes que cela peut nous créer, lui avoua-t-elle. Seulement, il ne faut vraiment pas qu'on oublie où nous sommes, Charlie, et je ne tiens pas à me faire renvoyer…

— Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, je t'en fais la promesse, lui répondit-t-il. On sera beaucoup plus prudent à l'avenir. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas mettre dix jours à me répondre la prochaine fois, la taquina le rouquin.

— Tu es mauvaise langue, ça ne faisait que cinq jours, se défendit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, très exactement sept, la reprit Charlie.

— Oups… je plaide coupable, alors, dit-elle en levant les bras en signe de reddition. Mes excuses, Mr Weasley.

— Vos excuses seront acceptées, Miss Granger, à la seule condition que vous m'embrassiez.

— C'est négociable, s'esclaffa Hermione avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son dragonnier pour un baiser langoureux.

oOo

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas rentrer tout de suite à la tour des Gryffondor, au cas où Bill se trouve encore dans les couloirs du château. Même si elle était Préfète-en-Chef, à cette heure très tardive, elle n'avait pas d'excuses pour se trouver hors de son dortoir. Et elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son Directeur de Maison, ni s'attirer ses foudres pour non-respect du couvre-feu – même si elle avait transgressé bien plus qu'un simple couvre-feu ce soir-là, encore une fois.

La brune avait donc profité de passer un peu de temps avec le dragonnier pour discuter, loin de possibles regards indiscrets, et appréciant la chaleur de la cheminée de son salon – en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il ne faisait pas aussi bon en cette période de l'année. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver d'ici quatre ou cinq jours, selon leurs emplois du temps respectifs, dans la Salle sur Demande, pour changer.

Puis, la jeune femme lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, et s'en était discrètement retournée à son dortoir, en passant par un passage secret reliant le troisième étage au sixième, ce qui lui avait fait gagner un temps précieux. La soirée avait été forte en émotions, et s'ajoutait à sa fatigue déjà bien présente. Elle n'avait à ce moment-là qu'une hâte, retrouver les bras de Morphée pour trouver un peu de repos.

* * *

 **Eh oui, c'est risqué Poudlard quand on entretient une relation "interdite" ! En tout cas, Hermione l'aura échappée belle ;)**

 **Notre petit Theo a du mal à se débarrasser de son admiratrice - un peu collante, non ? - et sollicite encore et toujours notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée pour le sortir de là !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

 **On est à cinq jours de Noël, et je ne publierai que jeudi prochain. Alors, du coup, je vous souhaite de passer un bon Noël et de bien manger (pas trop, non plus ;) )**

 **Cœurs** **sur vous en cette fin d'année, et à jeudi !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Merci pour ton retour :) j'espère que le moyen de communication que je leur ai trouvé aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ginny est une amie dévouée, trèèèès collante, mais dévouée et loyale :) merci encore ! A très vite :)**

 **Kelly : Merci pour ton commentaire :) si je te dis que c'était fait exprès pour faire penser qu'il allait lui poser un lapin ? Eheh. Quant à Demelza, je n'en dis pas plus :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A très vite :)**

 **Malil : Ahah, merci pour ta review ! J'aimerais beaucoup publier plus rapidement, seulement je n'ai pas assez de matière d'avance :P Il va falloir attendre chaque semaine ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage :) à très vite j'espère !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Comment allez-vous au beau milieu de cette période de fêtes ? J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël, et que Dumbledore, déguisé en père Noël, vous aura bien gâtés :P Perso, j'ai été tellement sage cette année, que j'ai été gâtée pourrie (règle numéro 1 : une Lily est toujours très sage mdr).**

 **Ce chapitre arrive légèrement plus tard que prévu, c'est dû au fait que c'est speed en ce moment, les fêtes par-ci, les copains et la famille par-là... Bref, je ne m'ennuie pas ! Et puis, j'ai commencé activement la série Outlander, dans laquelle joue San Heughan, l'acteur à qui, pour moi, Charlie Weasley ressemblerait si on avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'écran :P**

 **Merci à Taery Raven d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre - l'emploi du temps de ma chère Lily Jem étant compliqué, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lire ahah.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent sa visite impromptue des appartements de Charlie, Hermione et lui ne s'étaient que brièvement écrit. D'une part, le travail personnel de la jeune femme pour les cours n'allait pas diminuant, bien au contraire – au grand dam des élèves de septième année, toutes maisons confondues. Et, d'autre part, parce que la brune avait remarqué que Bill s'était mis à coller un peu plus son frère. Elle pensait qu'il commençait à avoir des soupçons concernant Charlie, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, baguette en main, devant ses appartements, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il venait d'embrasser passionnément la Préfète-en-Chef.

Bien sûr, Hermione y avait longuement réfléchi, et rien, pour elle, ne lui permettait de faire le lien entre le dragonnier et elle-même. Du moins, pas encore, puisque selon la sorcière, la vérité finissait toujours par éclater, et elle espérait que, dans le cas présent, cela ne se passe qu'une fois l'année scolaire terminée et ses ASPIC passés.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la Préfète-en-Chef se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Contrairement à la veille, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas louper le dîner. Ginny était venue la chercher à la Bibliothèque, lui signifiant qu'elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas la voir au repas. La brune avait alors consenti à ranger ses affaires, avant de passer rapidement et discrètement aux cuisines pour demander de quoi se sustenter. L'aînée avait tenté d'y échapper, mais lorsque son ventre s'était mis à faire des siennes bruyamment, la rouquine s'était esclaffée en lui disant qu'elle faisait une bien piètre menteuse.

Arrivée devant la table des Gryffondor, Hermione prit place à côté de Demelza, qui lui indiqua que Ginny était partie chercher son Boursoufflet, pour lui faire prendre l'air. Quelques instants plus tard, la rouquine en question déboulait, avec la délicatesse d'un Troll des Montagnes, aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

— Eh bien, quelle arrivée, se moqua Hermione. On dirait que tu avais un Scrout à Pétards aux fesses !

— Pire, grommela Ginny. Peeves. Cette espèce d'imbécile d'esprit farceur de mes deux boules de Noël !

— Quel langage soutenu ! s'esclaffa sa meilleure amie, aussitôt suivie par les autres élèves de leur promotion autour d'eux.

— Il ne mérite pas mieux ! grogna la rouquine. Je te jure, si je le choppe… Il a tenté d'enlever mon Boursoufflet, prétextant qu'il serait parfait en chair à pâtée pour Miss Teigne. J'ai réussi à le contrer une première fois, et j'ai essayé de lui lancer un chauve-furie, mais il est rusé ce bougre ! Il a tenté de l'attraper dans mon dos… Heureusement que le petit chou s'est glissé dans mon pull-over, et que le Professeur McGonagall passait par là, elle l'a littéralement fait fuir !

Les rires chez les Gryffondor redoublèrent. Tous imaginaient clairement la scène, et surtout la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en train de s'évertuer à lui lancer un chauve-furie. Ils se calmèrent un peu lorsque la Directrice leur souhaita un bon appétit, mais la bonne humeur présente chez les rouge et or ne disparut pas pour autant.

oOo

A la fin du repas, Ginny signifia à Hermione qu'elle se rendait rapidement à la volière, pour répondre à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Percy il y avait de cela quelques jours. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la rouquine admettait volontiers qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour renouer avec chaque membre de sa famille, surtout qu'il se sentait toujours plus ou moins coupable de la mort de Fred. Alors, avec Ginny, ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, Percy étant soucieux de sa réussite scolaire.

La cadette des Weasley courut à petites foulées pour rejoindre le haut de la volière, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa cape, et à la fin du mois de janvier, il faisait toujours très froid. Même s'il était sous son pull, elle sentait son Boursoufflet gonfler ses poils pour se tenir chaud.

Ginny trouva sans problème le hibou de Percy dans la volière. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit une caresse, et lui donna le parchemin en lui demandant de bien vouloir retourner vers son maître. Le hibou hulula pour toute réponse, et prit instantanément son envol. La rouquine frissonna et entreprit de redescendre dans le château pour se réchauffer.

Elle sifflotait dans le couloir du septième étage, en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame, en se frottant les bras, toujours gelée. Alors qu'elle amorçait un tournant pour enfin aller s'affaler dans un des vieux fauteuils de la Salle Commune devant la cheminée, elle aperçut Bill, qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

— Eh bien, petite sœur, on se promène dans le château à cette heure-ci ? lui fit son frère aîné.

— Pour ta gouverne, cher frère, je reviens de la volière, j'ai renvoyé son hibou à Percy, lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

— Et tu n'avais pas pris ta cape, bien joué, ricana Bill.

— Je suppose que tu n'es pas là seulement pour te moquer de moi, je me trompe ? hasarda Ginny.

— Perspicace, la petite. Suis-moi s'il te plaît, lui intima-t-il.

Ensemble, ils redescendirent au deuxième étage, dans les quartiers du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il enjoignit à sa sœur de s'asseoir sur le canapé de son petit salon, situé à côté de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu crépitait, et la jeune femme s'y précipita.

— Oh, de la chaleur, merci Merlin ! s'extasia-t-elle en tendant les bras vers les flammes pour que la chaleur réchauffe ses mains.

— Petite nature, va ! se moqua Bill en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Bien, j'ai une question à te poser.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute.

— Que se passe-t-il entre Charlie et Hermione Granger ?

La question eut le mérite de faire rasseoir Ginny dans son siège. Elle fixa son frère, et remercia une nouvelle fois Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que son visage ne soit expressif que lorsqu'elle le lui commandait. Et là, en l'occurrence, elle resta impassible. La rouquine ne devait en aucun cas lui dévoiler l'étendue de son savoir concernant le dragonnier et la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Absolument rien, que je sache, lui répondit-elle calmement. Hermione n'a pas sa matière pour les ASPIC, alors ils ne se voient quasiment jamais. Pourquoi donc ?

— Allons, allons. Si moi je l'ai remarqué, tu as forcément vu quelque chose, insista Bill.

— Mais qu'insinues-tu ? demanda Ginny, en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

— Notre frère passe son temps à l'observer dans la Grande Salle, aux heures des repas. Oh, il suit nos conversations quand même, jamais il ne décroche, mais son regard dévie très souvent en direction de votre table, et particulièrement d'Hermione. C'est pareil, je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi studieux que cette année ! Il passe son temps à la Bibliothèque, et nous savons tous les deux très bien qui s'y trouve…

— Bah, je ne trouve pas ça anormal, personnellement, détourna sa sœur intelligemment. Charlie va à la Bibliothèque pour se documenter. Ne me sors pas qu'il est expert en créatures magiques, il est d'abord et avant tout expert en dragons, et il a particulièrement étudié les Norvégiens à Crête. Espèce qu'on ne trouve pas vraiment dans les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard – même si Hagrid était parti pour garder Norberta un an avant que j'arrive ici. Il faut bien qu'il essaie d'approfondir ses connaissances s'il veut avoir de la crédibilité auprès de ses élèves. Charlie m'a aussi confié que McGonagall lui donnait des conseils de réussite pour ses cours, elle lui a sûrement indiqué d'aller à la Bibliothèque. Et concernant Hermione, elle a passé tellement de temps dans l'antre de Mrs Pince qu'elle doit connaître chaque ouvrage par cœur, et leur emplacement. Quand j'ai quelque chose à chercher, je préfère demander à ma meilleure amie qu'à notre bibliothécaire si agréablement méchante !

Après le monologue de Ginny, Bill parut pensif quelques instants. En soi, les arguments de la rouquine étaient parfaitement trouvés, et véridiques. Qui mieux qu'Hermione pouvait apporter des renseignements sur ce qui se trouvait dans la Bibliothèque, si ce n'était Mrs Pince, qui n'était pas spécialement avenante ? L'aîné de la fratrie des Weasley ferma les yeux, comme s'il tentait d'assimiler ces informations.

— Tu n'as probablement pas tort, finit par lâcher Bill.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison, mais tu ne le diras jamais, s'amusa Ginny. Ma meilleure amie ne sait pas mentir, s'il se tramait quelque chose, crois-moi que je le saurais.

— Tu as un nez bien plus affûté que le mien pour ce genre de choses, mini-moi, je l'avoue, fit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Les deux Weasley s'esclaffèrent.

— Sinon, cher frère, je crois que je vais regagner mes quartiers. Je ne suis pas de ronde ce soir, et je n'ai pas de raison valable d'être dehors à cette heure-ci. En plus, j'ai un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à réviser. Le professeur ne nous fait vraiment aucun cadeau, dit la cadette des Weasley avec un regard entendu à son frère. Si tu pouvais me faire un mot, au cas où je rencontre un autre professeur, ou pire, Peeves…

— Comme tout à l'heure non ? Le Professeur McGonagall nous en a parlé lorsqu'elle s'est attablée. Elle t'a sauvé la mise, ricana Bill. Et ne te plains pas, vous serez des pros de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à la fin de l'année grâce à moi.

Il attrapa sa baguette, et fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il griffonna un mot, qu'il donna à sa petite sœur.

— Merci bien ! Je monte me réchauffer devant ma cheminée. La tienne est bien, mais les sièges sont durs, je préfère mon vieux fauteuil.

— Le truc miteux qui est là depuis au moins cent cinquante ans ? s'indigna Bill.

— Celui-là même, que tu devais adorer à ton époque, j'en suis certaine ! s'esclaffa Ginny.

— A mon époque, à mon époque, comme si j'étais vieux !

— Toujours plus que moi, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Allez, bonne nuit grand frère !

Et Ginny fila sans demander son reste, sous le rire de Bill.

oOo

En remontant chez les Gryffondor, Ginny aperçut Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, se trouvait installée à la table de la Salle Commune, en train de lire un énorme manuel. La rouquine s'approcha et s'installa naturellement à côté d'elle.

— Que révises-tu à cette heure tardive ? s'enquit la cadette des Weasley.

— Je me documente simplement, lui répondit Hermione sans toutefois lever les yeux de son ouvrage. C'est sur un des sujets de Sortilèges que je fais, en plus du reste.

— Ah ok, dit simplement Ginny.

La courte réponse de la rouquine eut le mérite de faire sortir la Préfète-en-Chef de son livre.

— Toi, tu caches quelque chose, chuchota Hermione en plissant les yeux, comme pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il en était. C'est en rapport avec ce que tu as envoyé à Percy ?

— Non, ça s'est passé après, lui répondit sur le même ton la rouquine. Il faut qu'on parle, mais…

— Pas ici, termina Hermione à sa place, en se levant après avoir saisi son manuel.

La brune se dirigea vers les marches qui conduisaient à leur dortoir, et souhaita bonne nuit aux élèves qu'elle croisait, sa meilleure amie sur les talons.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans leur chambre, Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle à l'aide de sa baguette après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait qu'elles, et lança un Assurdiato.

— Je t'écoute, lâcha enfin la jeune femme en fixant Ginny.

— Je revenais de la volière, commença cette dernière, quand Bill est venu me trouver. Il m'a demandé de le suivre dans ses quartiers, et là, de but en blanc, il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait entre Charlie et toi.

Hermione pâlit soudainement. Ses précédentes réflexions, qui l'avaient conduite à penser que l'aîné des Weasley n'avait rien vu lorsque Charlie et elle s'embrassaient, étaient-elles finalement fausses ?

— Rassure-toi, enchaîna Ginny rapidement en voyant sa meilleure amie se décomposer, je l'ai éloigné de cette supposition le plus possible. Mais il a remarqué que Charlie te fixait pendant les repas, et qu'il allait très souvent à la Bibliothèque. Et pas que pour préparer ses cours, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Bon sang… pesta Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant…

La brune se passa la main dans les cheveux, désabusée.

— Mais voilà, après, comme je l'ai dit à Bill, ça ne veut rien dire. Je lui ai rappelé que notre frère n'était pas au point sur toutes les créatures magiques, qu'il devait faire des recherches, et que tu connaissais presque mieux la Bibliothèque que Mrs Pince elle-même !

Hermione ne pouvait qu'admettre que la rouquine n'avait pas tort. Cependant, l'angoisse d'être pris sur le fait commençait à ressurgir en elle, alors qu'avec Charlie, ils faisaient tout pour être les plus discrets possible.

— Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Charlie, soupira finalement la Préfète-en-Chef. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Eh bien, après ma dernière ronde avec Theo, je suis remontée par les escaliers, sans prendre le passage secret. Charlie m'attendait au troisième étage, et il se trouve que nous nous sommes embrassés dans le couloir, chuchota Hermione qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque, malgré l'Assurdiato. Bon, nous étions cachés, un peu, quand même… Seulement on a entendu quelqu'un arriver, Charlie m'a rapidement envoyée dans ses appartements, et il a fait comme s'il avait lui aussi entendu un élève.

Ginny se mit à rire en imaginant la scène, surtout son dragonnier de frère faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Et c'était Bill, en fait, qui avait entendu du bruit. Sauf que, j'ai dû aller dans la salle de bain pour une envie pressante, et heureusement que je n'étais plus dans le salon, finalement, parce que Bill et Charlie y sont entrés à leur tour.

— Je vois, répondit simplement la rouquine.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait vus. Cependant, maintenant, avec ses soupçons…

— Ça peut se compliquer, je te l'accorde.

Hermione soupira. Elle espérait vraiment que Bill n'allait pas chercher plus loin, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il essaierait très certainement d'interroger en douce Charlie, pour avoir confirmation ou infirmation de ses doutes. Elle devait en parler avec le dragonnier, mais le voir allait s'avérer compliqué si l'aîné des Weasley traînait, une fois encore, dans les parages. Et il y avait fort à parier que c'était ce qu'il allait faire…

oOo

La nuit fut courte pour la Préfète-en-Chef, qui n'avait cessé de ressasser les événements de la veille. Hermione avait peur de se faire attraper, et renvoyer dans la foulée, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de passer ses ASPIC. Pire encore, elle se disait que si cela devait se produire, toutes ses chances d'être admise dans l'Ecole de Magistrature Magique étaient compromises, car jamais le Ministre de la Magie n'accepterait de lui donner ses ASPIC après cela, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry et Ron.

La brune était donc d'une humeur massacrante ce matin-là, et, dès son lever, elle s'époumona sur des première année qui, en plus, avaient décidé de tester leurs derniers achats chez « Weasley, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Elle maudit Merlin et sa théorie du complot, qui les avait fait se tenir à carreaux les derniers jours, jusqu'à ce jour-là. Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle ne fut pas moins animée. Des troisième année n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se bagarrer à côté de l'entrée, et Hermione avait donc dû sévir.

Quand, enfin, elle s'était assise à la table des rouge et or, la Préfète-en-Chef était déjà fatiguée, alors même que la journée n'avait commencé que depuis une heure à peine. Ginny la força à manger un peu, lui disant que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée, et que, si elle voulait que cela s'arrange un minimum, il fallait qu'elle s'alimente.

Pourtant, même si Hermione avait mangé une partie de son petit-déjeuner, sa journée ne se passa pas mieux pour autant.

En Potions, elle était tellement agacée, qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à terminer sa potion la première, et qu'il lui avait même fallu recommencer en cours de route, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. En Histoire de la Magie, la brune avait failli s'endormir, réveillée à temps par Ginny, pour qu'elle ne loupe pas le moment le plus important de la quatrième Guerre des Trolls.

En Botanique, cela avait été le pompon pour elle : les septième année travaillaient dans la même serre que les deuxième année, qui avaient précédemment fini de rempoter les Mandragores. Or, Hermione se trouvait à côté d'un élève assez maladroit – pour ne pas dire très maladroit –, celui-là même qui avait fait exploser sa potion d'Amortentia, notamment sur les robes d'Hermione et Ginny. Et ce fut le drame, lorsque ce même élève manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à l'étagère sur laquelle était entreposée la majeure partie des pots de Mandragore, qui s'affaissa sous le poids de l'élève. Quelques pots furent brisés, et les jeunes pousses de Mandragore ne furent pas en reste pour crier leur mécontentement, provoquant ainsi une bonne demi-douzaine d'évanouissements.

Fort heureusement pour Hermione, elle avait réussi à se boucher les oreilles à temps, et avait aidé à évacuer les quelques endormis, pendant que le fauteur de troubles avait eu à tout ramasser.

A la fin de sa journée de cours, la jeune femme s'était dirigée vers la Bibliothèque, pour y trouver un peu de calme, histoire de réviser un peu. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, elle se massa les tempes, et s'attela à rédiger son parchemin d'Arithmancie. Elle n'eut pas tant de mal à se concentrer, et comme elle avait révisé ses cours la veille, elle écrivit son devoir en un temps record.

Fière d'elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle entreprit de le relire, jusqu'à ce que Theodore Nott décide que sa journée n'avait pas été assez mouvementée.

— Hermione, la salua-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Theodore, lui répondit-elle poliment sans même lever les yeux de son parchemin, espérant le dissuader de lui faire la conversation.

Seulement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque le jeune homme s'installa plus confortablement avant de reprendre.

— Alors, on a eu une dure journée ? lui demanda le brun sur un ton neutre.

— Viens-en au fait, je suis occupée, lui indiqua Hermione, qui contenait à grand peine son agacement.

— La soirée de Slughorn, lui rappela-t-il.

— Eh bien ?

— C'est samedi.

— Merci, je m'en souvenais, lui signifia la jeune femme.

— C'est toujours bon ? lui demanda Theodore, inquiet.

Légèrement agacée, Hermione finit par lever un sourcil vers lui.

— Pourquoi donc te montres-tu si insistant, à la fin ? finit-elle par lui demander.

— Kassandr, avoua-t-il en se cachant les yeux.

— Mais lance-lui un chauve-furie ! s'exclama la brune, en contrôlant quand même le son de sa voix, se rappelant où ils se trouvaient.

— Si cela avait une chance de fonctionner, crois-moi que je demanderais à ton amie rouquine la formule, bougonna-t-il. Seulement, elle se doute que toi et moi, à la première soirée de Slugh, c'était du vent.

— Ce qui est vrai, nota Hermione.

— Certes, mais depuis lundi, elle est de plus en plus collante, c'est une catastrophe. Tu dois m'aider avec ça.

— Et depuis quand je « dois » faire quelque chose pour toi, Theodore ?

— Depuis qu'on est ami ? hasarda le Préfet-en-Chef.

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Leurs relations étaient devenues cordiales, puis amicales, et ils passaient toujours un bon moment pendant leurs rondes. Le jeune homme avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle, et Hermione avait apprécié découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité.

— Soit, admettons, soupira la jeune femme. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— Allons à nos cours ensemble, et discutons. De tout, de rien, de tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux qu'elle me lâche. Dans la Salle Commune hier, elle s'est presque assise sur mes genoux ! fit-il, ennuyé.

Cela déclencha le rire d'Hermione, qui en vint presque aux larmes en imaginant la scène, et surtout la tête désabusée et horrifiée de Theodore.

— Arrête de te moquer, tu vois bien dans quelle situation je suis, se plaignit le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cette mouise.

— J'ai toutes les cartes en main, au contraire, continua à rire Hermione. Tu vas m'en devoir une, et je m'en souviendrai, sois en sûr !

Alors qu'elle riait toujours de la mine déconfite de son homologue, elle entendit celui-ci grommeler que les Gryffondor étaient de fichus enquiquineurs, trait normalement réservé aux Serpentard.

— Marché conclu, finit par dire Theodore. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es la seule fille à qui je parle un tant soit peu, alors… Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi, ou je vais faire de tes soirées de ronde un enfer.

— Mais oui, mais oui, on y croit, rigola Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu as trop besoin de moi, je suis devenue indispensable à ta vie !

En même temps qu'elle disait sa dernière phrase, elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, qui leva un sourcil, interloqué.

— Elle est juste derrière toi, à nous épier, lui chuchota la brune avec un sourire entendu. Je suppose que notre deal commence dès maintenant, non ?

— Parfait, tu es parfaite, merci ! On se voit au repas du soir, lui dit Theodore en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort pour que Kassandr l'entende.

Et alors qu'Hermione suivait Theodore des yeux le sourire aux lèvres, elle aperçut leur camarade de Serpentard bouillir sur place, et la fusiller du regard. Si elle venait de rendre service à nouveau à son homologue, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas fait une amie.

oOo

Une fois ses révisions terminées, Hermione rangea ses affaires, et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas, quand elle aperçut Theodore à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Comme prévu, ils firent le chemin ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux en riant dans la Grande Salle, certains regards se tournèrent vers eux, parmi lesquels ceux de Bill et Charlie. Le dragonnier savait qu'entre Hermione et son homologue, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une amitié naissante. Mais pour ce qui était de l'aîné des Weasley, cela avait eu le mérite de dissiper quelque peu les soupçons qu'il nourrissait à l'idée que Charlie et Hermione puissent entretenir une relation autre que celle d'un professeur et d'une élève au sein de Poudlard.

Lorsque la Préfète-en-Chef s'installa à la table des rouge et or, Ginny l'interrogea du regard, pas certaine de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, lui promettant ainsi qu'elle lui expliquerait tout lorsqu'elles remonteraient à leurs dortoirs.

Pendant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train, passant de leur prochain match de Quidditch, qui avait lieu le samedi, et la soirée organisée par le Professeur Slughorn, qui avait lieu le même jour. Et il en fut de même lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous dans leur dortoir.

Sur le chemin, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

— C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle aussi discrètement que possible.

— Si je te dis que c'est la même chose que la dernière fois, tu me crois ? rigola Hermione.

— Encore à cause de Kassandr ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Exactement. Mais cela aura eu le mérite d'en faire taire certains aussi, ajouta la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à la rouquine.

Celle-ci dessina un grand O avec sa bouche, comprenant où la brune voulait en venir. Ainsi, Hermione avait capté le regard de Bill, et elle avait aussi compris que Theodore lui rendait service à son tour, sans même le savoir. Il venait d'aider Hermione à passer entre les mailles du filet de Bill Weasley, même si la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

Mais ce que les deux jeunes femmes ignoraient, c'était que dans quelques jours, Bill Weasley et ses soupçons seraient un lointain souvenir qui ferait pâle figure à côté de ce qui les attendait…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Petit chapitre de transition, Bill commence à avoir des soupçons concernant Chacha et Hermy ! Mais, notre ami Theodore vole à nouveau au secours de notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée - et au sien aussi, accessoirement lol.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Petit spoil pour la semaine prochaine - enfin, je ne dévoile rien de bien concret... Je vous invite à aller voir sur mon compte Instagram "lealyfictions" la réaction de Taery Raven quant au contenu du chapitre 19... Eheheh, je n'en dirai pas plus !**

 **Je vous souhaite en tout cas un _très bon réveillon de fin d'année_ , profitez-en bien, ne buvez pas trop (ahah), et on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Du love en cette très belle fin d'année !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Pouette : Merci beaucoup pour ces gentils mots qui me font très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, et je trouvais important que ce soit Ron qui trouve à Hermione le moyen de communiquer discretos avec Charlie, c'est assez symbolique :P A très vite j'espère ! **

**Kelly : merci pour ta review ! Contente que l'idée de l'encre lisible seulement par l'être choisi te plaise :) Pour leurs prochaines entrevues, je te laisse la surprise... A très vite j'espère !**

 **Pauline : Que d'impatience, ça fait plaisir ;) je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de publier plus tôt... J'espère tout de même avoir réussi à te rassasier jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Merci pour ta review :)**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hey les petits loups !**

 **Déjà, d'abord, avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter une très belle année 2019 ! J'espère qu'elle a bien commencé pour vous, et qu'elle vous donnera monts et merveilles, ou du moins tout ce que vous souhaitez :)**

 **Fiesta sur fiesta oblige, je suis un peu déphasée (encore me direz-vous) et je publie encore un peu tard ahah. En tout cas, je vous avoue, je publie ce chapitre avec la peur au ventre de me retrouver suspendue à un lustre en guise d'offrande à je ne sais quelle divinité satanique (voire même à Satan lui-même)... Si vous avez été curieux, et que vous avez vu sur mon compte Insta la réaction de ma bêta quant à ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi mdr**

 **Du coup, je commence l'année en flippant lors de ma publication ahah !**

 **Merci du coup à ma petite Taery Raven qui m'a gentiment corrigé mon chapitre - Lily Jem est actuellement au fin fond de son lit, fiévreuse, incapable de corriger quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'explique pas non plus le retard qu'elle a sur Astra si vous suivez sa fiction (allez la fâcher un peu !)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Le samedi était vite arrivé à Poudlard, et avec lui l'euphorie du match de Quidditch opposant les Serdaigle aux Gryffondor. Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle aperçut Ginny et Demelza en pleine effervescence, la première cherchant désespérément ses chaussettes de Quidditch, et la deuxième courant s'enfermer dans leur salle de bain pour une quelconque raison.

La brune s'assit sur son matelas, se frotta les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, et étouffa un bâillement.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la Préfète-en-Chef à sa meilleure amie.

— Huit heures. Il est huit heures, et je ne trouve pas ces fichues chaussettes ! s'écria Ginny, agacée. En plus, il faut que j'aille de bonne heure sur le terrain, le professeur Bibine veut nous voir. Ah, ça m'agace !

— Relax, tenta de la calmer Hermione. Essaie de réfléchir, posément. Assieds-toi, tu as encore le temps, le match n'est qu'à onze heures.

La rouquine soupira de découragement, mais écouta néanmoins ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie. Ginny s'exécuta, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione avait raison, il ne lui servirait à rien de continuer à s'énerver, et essaya de démêler ses idées, jusqu'au moment où…

— Ginny, ce ne sont pas tes chaussettes, là ? l'interrogea soudain Demelza, qui sortait de la salle de bain avec les vêtements rouge et or.

— Mais si ! Bien sûr, je les avais mises à côté du conduit de la cheminée pour qu'elles soient chaudes ! Que je suis bête… Merci Demelza ! réagit la cadette des Weasley en se précipitant vers sa camarade.

— A ton service, Capitaine, s'esclaffa la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

— On se retrouve dans cinq minutes pour le briefing dans la Salle Commune, lui dit Ginny en enfilant ses chaussettes. Essaie de voir s'il y a au moins un garçon levé, j'aimerais qu'ils soient tous à l'heure.

— Pas de souci, à tout à l'heure les filles, les salua Demelza en sortant.

— A tout à l'heure, bâilla à nouveau Hermione.

— Même crevée tu arrives à être plus réfléchie que moi, grogna la cadette des Weasley. Quel Capitaine je fais ! Incapable de me souvenir où je pose mes affaires, c'est affligeant… !

— Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, la raisonna la brune. Tu as eu pas mal de choses à penser. Sais-tu pourquoi le professeur Bibine veut te voir ?

— Paraît-il que Peeves aurait piégé les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, soupira la Capitaine de l'équipe, affligée. Lui aussi, faut qu'il s'y mette le jour où il ne faut pas !

— Je m'habille, et je t'accompagne, déclara Hermione désormais complètement éveillée.

— Reste te reposer, tu as vu ta tête ? Tu dors assise !

— C'est mon rôle de Préfète-en-Chef, et si une occasion de me venger de ce fichu esprit de malheur se présente, j'ai promis à deux professionnels du monde de la farce d'en profiter.

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite de détendre quelque peu Ginny, qui explosa de rire en se remémorant la discussion entre George, Ron et Hermione pendant les vacances de Noël, au sujet de Peeves.

— J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de leur préparation, se réjouit la rouquine.

— Je sais que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, rigola son amie. Après tout, quand on pense à ce que les jumeaux avaient fait subir à Ombrage à la fin de l'année…

— C'est vrai ! s'esclaffa à nouveau Ginny. N'empêche, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Merci Herm' !

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, les amis sont faits pour ça, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, je file me préparer. Descends donc vérifier que toute ton équipe est levée, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Ginny lui déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue, avant de presque courir vers la sortie. Hermione se frotta à nouveau les yeux, et s'étira longuement, avant de se lever et d'attraper ses affaires pour se préparer dans la salle de bain.

oOo

Les deux amies descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner après le briefing de Ginny. Elles croisèrent Luna sur leur chemin, et discutèrent rapidement, avant de s'installer à leurs tables respectives. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or commençait à stresser, tant à cause match qui allait se dérouler que des pièges possiblement disposés par l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard dans les vestiaires du terrain.

Hermione l'enjoignit quand même à manger, lui rappelant que faire une crise d'hypoglycémie pendant le match ne les aiderait pas à gagner. La cadette des Weasley grimaça, ajoutant même que si elle voulait gagner la coupe cette année, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse certains sacrifices, comme manger avant un match. La brune ricana, avant de leur servir un jus de citrouille.

Le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef se posa sur la table des professeurs, et elle y chercha Charlie. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle ne l'y trouvait pas, alors que Bill discutait déjà vivement avec le professeur Flitwick. C'était étrange venant du dragonnier, qui était pourtant très matinal.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions à ce sujet, sa meilleure amie se levant du banc, déjà prête à se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. La brune vida alors rapidement sa tasse de thé, et lui emboîta le pas.

oOo

Le professeur Bibine attendait effectivement les Capitaines des deux équipes devant l'entrée du terrain. Ginny et Hermione étaient les premières arrivées, elles saluèrent leur professeur, et attendirent que Garrett Hanks, le Capitaine de Serdaigle, les rejoigne. Au loin, elles aperçurent deux silhouettes. L'une était grande et élancée, semblant correspondre à celle de Garrett, et une autre, plus petite.

A mesure que les silhouettes se rapprochaient, Hermione distingua plus clairement les nouveaux venus. Luna accompagnait le Capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. La brune supposa alors qu'il avait dû parler des soupçons qui pesaient sur Peeves, et qu'en tant que Préfète, la jeune Lovegood avait décidé de venir avec lui.

Les deux Serdaigle les saluèrent en arrivant, et le professeur Bibine put commencer à leur expliquer la situation.

— Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, Peeves s'est introduit cette nuit dans le terrain de Quidditch, et s'est vanté dès la première heure ce matin d'y avoir mis en place le piège de l'année, soupira le professeur de Vol.

— Il faudrait qu'il pense à arrêter de nous importuner celui-ci, maugréa le Capitaine des Serdaigle.

— Dis ça à un mur, ricana Ginny, tu auras plus de chance d'être entendu !

Sa remarque fit sourire les membres du groupe, et le professeur reprit.

— Le Baron Sanglant est étrangement introuvable depuis hier soir, nous soupçonnons également Peeves de l'avoir coincé dans une pièce du château, leur apprit-elle. Les autres professeurs et la Directrice elle-même effectuent des rondes dans Poudlard pour essayer de les retrouver tous les deux. Quant à vous, je vous ai fait appeler pour que vous m'aidiez à déjouer le tour de ce satané esprit. Le match commence dans deux heures, notre temps est compté. Merci à vous, Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood, de vous joindre à nous.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, et ils se munirent tous de leurs baguettes magiques.

— Nous allons donc nous mettre par binôme, je vois que le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard arrive aussi, fit remarquer le professeur Bibine. Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec lui, vos rondes ont l'air de bien fonctionner. Miss Weasley, avec Miss Lovegood, et Mr Hanks avec moi. Si l'un d'entre vous rencontre un problème, qu'il utilise sa baguette.

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête, et, une fois que leur professeur de Vol leur eut assigné à chacun une zone à vérifier, ils se dispersèrent, à l'exception d'Hermione qui attendait son camarade. Theodore arrivait d'ailleurs vers elle en petites foulées, et la salua rapidement.

— Qu'a dit le professeur Bibine ? interrogea-t-il, essoufflé.

— Que nous travaillerions par deux, lui apprit la jeune femme. Et, comme nous faisons a priori une super équipe, nous avons droit à l'aile ouest des gradins.

— Alors, allons-y, acquiesça le brun en saisissant sa baguette.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se dirigèrent vers la partie de l'enceinte qui leur avait été désignée.

— Je t'ai connu plus ponctuel, se moqua alors Hermione en le regardant du coin de l'œil, guettant sa réaction.

— Il est difficile d'échapper à la fois aux griffes du Strangulot qui me colle aux basques, et aux âneries de Peeves dans notre Salle Commune.

— Oh ? Il a été chasser le Baron Sanglant jusque dans votre Salle Commune ? demanda la brune, à la fois surprise et amusée par la comparaison de Bullstrode avec un Strangulot.

— Apparemment, grimaça Theodore. Je présume donc que ce qu'il a fait va bien nous prendre les deux heures restantes avant le début du match, voire plus.

Hermione soupira.

— Les autres fantômes du château ont été dépêchés par le professeur McGonagall, afin d'aider aux recherches du Baron Sanglant, lui apprit le jeune homme.

— J'espère qu'ils vont vite le retrouver, confia la sorcière en regardant soudainement les gradins avec intérêt.

Elle fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à mesure qu'elle continuait de fixer les planches de bois faisant office d'assises. Avec précaution, elle s'approcha doucement, sans lâcher du regard les gradins, qui lui semblaient bouger légèrement. La jeune femme interpela alors son ami pour lui confier ses doutes.

— Theodore, je crois que tu devrais venir par ici, le héla-t-elle.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

— Eh bien, regarde, le bois a l'air étrange, commença Hermione. C'est comme s'il vibrait ou…

La Gryffondor approchait sa main des planches, intriguée. Soudain, alors que ses doigts les avaient à peine effleurées, elle se volatilisa.

— Hermione ! s'écria Theodore en se précipitant vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu, inquiet. Hermione !

Instantanément, il brandit sa baguette vers le ciel, et envoya un signal aux deux autres binômes, espérant quand même que son amie réapparaisse d'ici à ce qu'ils les rejoignent.

oOo

Hermione se massa les tempes, reprenant ses esprits. Puis, elle se releva, et épousseta la jupe de son uniforme. Ce n'était clairement pas la pièce la plus propre du château à en juger par les nombreuses toiles d'araignées et le nuage de poussière que la jeune femme avait provoqué en frottant son vêtement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et la mémoire lui revint. Elle avait voulu toucher les gradins pour essayer de capter les vibrations qui semblaient s'en échapper. Seulement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Alors qu'elle parlait encore à Theo, elle s'était sentie happée, comme lors d'un transplanage. Et puis, elle s'était retrouvée, brutalement, les fesses par terre, dans ce qui lui semblait être l'un des grands placards du troisième étage de Poudlard.

Heureusement pour elle, malgré la pénombre ambiante, elle avait réussi à retrouver sa baguette non loin de l'endroit où elle avait atterri.

— Lumos ! murmura la sorcière.

Lorsque sa baguette finit par éclairer la pièce, Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se trouvait toujours à Poudlard, mais au troisième étage.

— Bon, eh bien, il vaut mieux que je retourne au terrain pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, se dit-elle tout bas pour se donner contenance avant de sortir du placard.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se promit de contacter rapidement Ron et George une fois qu'ils auraient réglé la situation dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Elle ne comptait pas laisser l'esprit frappeur s'en tirer comme ça… Le plan de Peeves était très clair dans la tête de la Préfète-en-Chef. Il avait très certainement voulu faire en sorte que les élèves ne puissent pas assister au match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle, une façon pour lui encore d'embêter les amis de son « petit pote Potter ».

La jeune femme fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Charlie. Elle avait presque oublié que ses appartements se trouvaient à cet étage, presque sur son chemin qui plus était. Le son de la voix du rouquin rappela à la sorcière qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu le matin-même dans la Grande Salle.

De ce qu'Hermione entendait, il avait l'air en grande discussion. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait des appartements du dragonnier, elle discerna que la personne qui l'accompagnait était une femme. Elle finit par apercevoir Charlie, de dos, dans la pénombre du renfoncement dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux cachés quelques jours auparavant pour s'embrasser, alors que la Préfète-en-Chef finissait sa ronde.

Même si elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour épier ce qu'il s'y passait – ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça –, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder vers Charlie et son interlocutrice. Et alors, elle se souvint de ce que ses parents lui disaient lorsqu'elle était enfant. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma chérie » entendait encore Hermione de la bouche de Jean Granger, sa mère.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit instantanément regretter d'être à cet endroit précis. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme disait le dicton…

Depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa relation avec le dragonnier, jamais Hermione n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse jouer un double-jeu avec elle. Pourtant, elle venait clairement de voir Charlie enlacer la jeune femme blonde avec qui il discutait, avant de l'embrasser sur le front, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle-même au Terrier pendant les vacances de Noël.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer, et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin entrer dans ses appartements avec son amie. Ils ne l'avaient apparemment pas remarquée – et heureusement pour la brune, qui avait blêmi sous la surprise.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées qui la submergeaient après cette vision. Une partie d'elle-même émit l'hypothèse qu'elle avait halluciné, sur le moment, que c'était le contrecoup du piège tendu par Peeves au terrain de Quidditch. Néanmoins, un doute subsistait dans son esprit, et l'autre partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas croire à l'hypothèse des hallucinations.

La Préfète-en-Chef fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un bruit derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Theodore sortait, lui aussi, du placard dans lequel elle avait atterri après avoir touché le banc des gradins. Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Theodore ? interrogea-t-elle.

— En chair et en os, légèrement endolori, répondit le Serpentard qui terminait d'épousseter sa cape.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la brune.

— La même chose que toi, tu as disparu sous mes yeux en t'approchant des gradins. Et les autres mettaient trop de temps à nous rejoindre après que j'ai lancé mon sort d'alerte, alors j'ai voulu voir si j'arrivais au même endroit que toi, lui apprit Theodore.

— Ah, je vois, répondit simplement Hermione.

— Ça ne va pas ? Tu es pâle comme la mort, lui fit remarquer son homologue.

— Si, si, rassure-toi, tout va bien, éluda la jeune femme d'un geste de la main. Je réfléchissais seulement à tout ça.

Ce qu'Hermione ne voulait surtout pas, c'était que son ami découvre son secret. Theodore la fixa en haussant les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

— Il faut qu'on revienne au terrain, dit-il.

— Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça la brune. Si nous sommes arrivés ici, qui sait ce qu'il est advenu des autres.

— Esprit frappeur de pacotille, grommela Theodore. Soyons sur nos gardes en revenant là-bas, prévint-il, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait aussi piégé le chemin retour.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'affirmation de son homologue. Il n'avait pas tort, Peeves était vraiment capable de tout. Toute cette agitation eut au moins le mérite d'aider la jeune femme à ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait surpris, du moins momentanément.

oOo

Le trajet jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch se passa finalement bien pour les deux Préfets-en-Chef, qui n'avaient pas lâché leur baguette tout le long. Theodore et Hermione avaient retrouvé leurs camarades et leur professeur de Vol étourdis, à l'endroit-même où ils avaient disparu. Tous deux les aidèrent à se relever, et leur professeur leur indiqua quel sort utiliser pour contrer le maléfice de Peeves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou hulula alors qu'il volait dans leur direction. Il provenait du professeur McGonagall, qui leur indiquait qu'ils avaient fini par retrouver le fantôme de la maison Serpentard, piégé dans un marécage portable amélioré.

Hermione avait pesté après les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient montré leur invention à l'esprit frappeur du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Peeves avait dû réussi à s'en procurer un, et à le bidouiller, de telle sorte qu'il puisse se débarrasser, au moins momentanément, du Baron Sanglant. En fin de compte, elle estimait que cette fois-ci, ils étaient plutôt chanceux d'avoir réussi à déjouer au moins une partie des bêtises de l'esprit frappeur, même si la Préfète-en-Chef était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Le professeur Bibine leur demanda de refaire, prudemment, le tour du terrain de Quidditch, pour une dernière inspection. Le match était censé commencer une demi-heure plus tard, et les deux Capitaines commençaient à être sur les nerfs.

— Heureusement que vous vous êtes rendus compte que les gradins étaient piégés, pesta Ginny. Vous imaginez l'impact si tous les élèves s'étaient installés en même temps ?

— Ça aurait été la panique totale, soupira Garrett. Je suis déjà fatigué alors que le match n'a même pas commencé !

— Ce qui est plutôt un point positif pour Gryffondor, lui répondit la rouquine en lui tirant la langue.

— N'y pense même pas, nous voulons trop la coupe pour vous laisser la victoire, lança le Capitaine des Serdaigle sur un ton de défi.

Ginny balaya sa remarque d'un geste évasif de la main, feignant l'indifférence face à ses propos. Le groupe se remit à arpenter le terrain de Quidditch pour une dernière vérification avant le début du match, qui risquait fort d'être intéressant.

oOo

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle montait les gradins du terrain, afin de s'installer. Quel début de journée fatiguant ! Et elle n'avait même pas eu un seul instant pour aller chercher un livre pour s'occuper pendant le match. C'était bien sa veine, elle qui n'appréciait pas le Quidditch plus que cela.

Néanmoins, le visage de la Préfète-en-Chef s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit que Luna lui faisait signe en se dirigeant vers elle. La brune était contente de pouvoir partager du temps avec son amie. Elles n'avaient que très peu de cours en commun – Gryffondor était très souvent couplé avec Serpentard, et ce depuis leur première année à Poudlard – et elles ne se voyaient qu'à la Bibliothèque, ou rapidement au moment des repas.

— Bonjour Hermione, la salua la blonde avec un sourire.

— Salut Luna, lui répondit chaleureusement la sorcière.

— Nous sommes l'une contre l'autre aujourd'hui, fit remarquer doucement la Serdaigle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et pourtant, je suis de votre côté. J'espère que Ginny fera gagner la coupe à Gryffondor cette année, cela éviterait aux Joncheruines de lui grignoter intégralement le cerveau.

— Ah, euh, c'est gentil Luna, bredouilla Hermione qui ne savait que répondre d'autre après l'évocation des créatures imaginaires de son amie.

— Et comment ça avance avec le frère de Ginny ?

La Préfète-en-Chef manqua de s'étouffer à la mention de Charlie. Par Merlin, ses mésaventures de la matinée à cause de Peeves lui avaient fait oublier ce qu'elle avait cru entrevoir devant les appartements du dragonnier. Elle nota tout de même que son amie avait fait exprès de ne pas mentionner son prénom, pour ne pas divulguer par mégarde le secret d'Hermione. Cette dernière déglutissait d'ailleurs avec difficulté, ne sachant trop que répondre à la blonde, qui la regardait, suspicieuse.

— Eh bien, c'est compliqué, admit la Gryffondor.

Alors que Luna s'apprêtait à répondre, une marée d'élèves de Gryffondor se massait auprès d'eux, et bousculèrent légèrement Hermione au passage, qui les remercia silencieusement. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas éclairci la situation avec Charlie.

Les gradins du terrain de Quidditch se remplirent à une vitesse fulgurante, et les filles durent se lever pour apercevoir le professeur Bibine au milieu du terrain, sifflet à la bouche. Le professeur avait fait léviter jusqu'à elle la malle contenant les quatre balles de jeu, et le commentateur des matchs, un élève de Poufsouffle, Killian Bright, qui avait pris la relève de Lee Jordan, annonça l'entrée des joueurs.

Alors que tous applaudissaient à tout rompre pendant que les membres des deux équipes de Quidditch foulaient la pelouse du terrain, Hermione laissa ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'à la tribune des professeurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Charlie, accompagné par la même jeune femme blonde que la Préfète-en-Chef avait aperçue devant les appartements du dragonnier. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air proche, et la brune sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre.

Hermione se força à reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les joueurs avaient déjà tous enfourché leurs balais, et le professeur Bibine, sifflet en bouche, s'apprêtait à lancer le coup d'envoi du match. La brune déglutit difficilement, et fit tous les efforts possibles pour se concentrer. Ce que la jeune femme détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas connaître la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Et, à cet instant précis, les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, mêlées à un étrange sentiment, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

oOo

Le commentateur, Killian Bright, hurla lorsque Ginny attrapa le vif d'or, offrant la victoire à Gryffondor. Le match avait été très serré entre les deux équipes, et le combat entre les deux Attrapeurs avait été remarquable. Les Gryffondor laissèrent exploser leur joie de voir, encore une fois, leur équipe gagner.

Luna et Hermione s'enlacèrent, l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'elle les ayant contaminées. La blonde était très heureuse que les rouge et or aient gagné, surtout parce que c'était la maison de ses amis.

— J'avais hésité à revêtir mon costume de lion, confia Luna à son amie. Mais comme vous jouiez contre mes camarades de maison, et que je dois aussi les supporter, je ne pouvais pas arborer les emblèmes de Serdaigle, ça aurait été trop encombrant.

La brune sourit à son amie, touchée par son dévouement envers Gryffondor bien qu'elle soit à Serdaigle.

— On dirait bien que ça va être la fête à la Salle Commune, ce soir, rigola Hermione.

— Il ne vous reste plus qu'à gagner le match contre Serpentard, sourit la jeune Serdaigle. Et Ginny verra son vœu exaucé.

La Préfète-en-Chef sourit à cette pensée, bien consciente tout de même que leur victoire du jour n'empêcherait pas sa meilleure amie de stresser à l'idée de manquer la coupe de Quidditch.

Les deux amies suivirent le mouvement de foule des élèves en ébullition autour d'elles, et réussirent tant bien que mal à s'extirper de la masse, toujours en riant.

oOo

Le retour à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor s'était effectué dans une ambiance des plus festives et chaleureuses. Les élèves étaient tous fous de joie d'avoir vu leur équipe gagner, et la Grosse Dame les avait très largement houspillés, alors qu'ils s'engouffraient derrière son portrait en ne lui manifestant que de l'indifférence, trop occupés à chanter la victoire.

Les rouge et or s'étaient tous regroupés dans la Salle Commune, attendant de pied ferme la Capitaine de l'équipe, qui eut droit à une véritable ovation, à peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le sol en velours de la pièce. Des cris et applaudissements retentissaient, et Ginny sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, ses camarades l'étreindre et la hisser en l'air pour la congratuler.

Hermione explosa de rire devant la mine surprise, mais pas peu fière, de sa meilleure amie, qui voyait là tous ses efforts, tout son investissement, récompensés.

Les élèves continuèrent à scander le nom de leur Capitaine pendant quelques dizaines de minutes encore, puis le calme finit par revenir lorsque le professeur Bill Weasley fit son entrée dans la Salle Commune, pour venir féliciter l'équipe toute entière, et particulièrement sa petite sœur.

— Vous faites honneur à notre maison ! Bravo à vous, applaudit leur directeur de maison. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas, chers élèves, que vous avez, toutes années confondues, des parchemins à me rendre lundi ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant devant la mine soudainement déconfite de ses élèves.

Un « Oh ! » de protestation et de déception se fit entendre dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or, et Hermione secoua la tête, hilare, en voyant Ginny devenir rouge pivoine et fusiller son frère du regard. Les deux Weasley allaient très certainement se mener une guerre ouverte, et il était très clair que Bill avait fait exprès de ramener le sujet de ses cours sur le tapis pour provoquer sa petite sœur.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal leur souhaita ensuite une bonne après-midi, avant de quitter prestement la Salle Commune.

Ginny se rapprocha alors d'Hermione, lui glissant à l'oreille que la guerre des Weasley était officiellement déclarée. La brune se mit une nouvelle fois à rire, décidant du même coup de bel et bien écrire le « Décodeur Universel de Ginny Weasley ».

* * *

 ***tousse* *tousse* Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite :D**

 **Mais, bien évidemment, vous vous en doutiez (ou pas), tout ne peut pas être rose - on n'est pas chez les bisounours quand même - et, même si l'identité de la jolie jeune femme blonde reste encore un mystère, elle vient effectivement mettre un peu de piquant dans tout ça ! Hihi.**

 **J'avoue que j'attends vos retours avec impatience (et appréhension, si si) !**

 **A vendredi prochain les petits loups :3**

 **Lealyn**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucouuuu !**

 **On est vendredi, et c'est publi :)**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à commenter mon dernier chapitre - et pour cause, j'ai ajouté un élément perturbateur ahah. Mais, pas de menaces de mort, alors je peux vous publier la suite l'esprit tranquille :P**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour l'attrait que vous portez à ma fiction ! Si vous n'avez pas vu mon post facebook du début de semaine sur ma page Lealy Fictions, FJPAVSQ a atteint 150 reviews, 56 suivis et plus d'une centaine de suivis. Alors, merci de faire vivre mon histoire 3**

 **Bon, sinon, je vous avoue que je suis aussi quand même un peu fière de moi, parce que je vous publie le 20ème chapitre, et que je conserve comme lecteur assidu quelqu'un qui a la romance en horreur :P (Coucou Destrange !)**

 **Merci encore et toujours à mes petites bêtas, qui corrigent mes quelques bévues !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve encore et toujours en bas !**

* * *

L'après-midi qui suivit la victoire de Gryffondor face à Serdaigle, Hermione et Ginny s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer après l'effervescence qui avait pris possession d'elles à la fin de la matinée.

Les deux amies s'étaient rendues à la bibliothèque, pour plus de calme, et s'étaient penchées sur leurs parchemins de Métamorphose et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elles eurent le temps de boucler leurs devoirs écrits, avant de retourner dans leur dortoir pour se préparer. Elles n'avaient pas oublié qu'elles étaient invitées à une autre soirée chez le professeur Slughorn.

Une fois arrivées dans leur chambre, elles se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur leurs lits respectifs.

— Alors, tu y vas avec Theodore ce soir ? interrogea Ginny.

— Oui, comme la dernière fois, acquiesça Hermione. Et toi ?

— Avec Luna, et cette fois-ci, Neville est à l'étranger quelques jours, donc elle ne me faussera pas compagnie, rigola la rouquine.

— Il est en Arménie, c'est ça ? Pour les recherches du professeur Chourave ? demanda l'aînée.

— Exact. Il ne revient que jeudi prochain.

— Il va falloir qu'on commence à se préparer, d'ailleurs, vu l'heure, soupira Hermione.

— Tu as l'air ravie d'y aller, ironisa Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, sa meilleure amie lui tira la langue. Le professeur Slughorn allait encore les assommer avec ses discours sur l'importance de la célébrité, et sur le fait qu'il était ravi d'avoir autour de lui les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. La brune trouvait toujours cela barbant, d'autant plus qu'elle était très souvent pointée du doigt pour ses exploits aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention, aussi essayait-elle toujours de s'effacer le plus possible dans ce genre de soirées.

Hermione se leva, et farfouilla dans sa malle, pour y dégotter la robe noire qu'elle avait mise pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Cela lui ramena à l'esprit le compliment que lui avait fait Charlie, lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre, au moment de se coucher. A cette pensée, sa gorge se noua. Elle se rappelait aussi ce qu'elle avait vu, le matin-même, en traversant le couloir du troisième étage, et dans la tribune des professeurs du terrain de Quidditch.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, et essaya d'arborer le visage le plus impassible possible, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas en parler avec Ginny, qui aurait tôt fait de s'inquiéter, alors même qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore éclairci la situation. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque la rouquine ne la questionna pas lorsqu'elle passa devant elle.

La Préfète-en-Chef inspira un grand coup en se regardant dans le miroir, une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle n'allait pas céder au flot d'émotions qui se déversait en elle, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore d'où cela venait. Elle fixa avec incertitude la robe qu'elle allait mettre pour la soirée, et se résolut à la revêtir. Après tout, cette robe ne lui allait pas si mal, selon le dragonnier.

Hermione soupira, et, une fois qu'elle eut enfilé la robe, s'occupa de ses cheveux. Elle tenta désespérément de les attacher sans sa baguette, mais se rendit rapidement à l'évidence. Sa tignasse était indomptable, et rien n'y ferait. D'un coup de baguette, elle leur ordonna de se coiffer en un chignon un peu flou, et fut assez contente du résultat.

Elle décida de ne mettre qu'une légère touche de gloss, et d'accessoiriser sa tenue avec de simples boucles d'oreille. Elle prit le temps d'admirer les bijoux avant de les attacher. Ces boucles venaient de sa grand-mère maternelle, avec laquelle elle avait toujours eu des liens solides. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais su qu'Hermione était une sorcière, elle était décédée quelques mois après que la jeune femme ait fait sa première rentrée à l'école des sorciers.

Hermione regarda rapidement son reflet dans le miroir, mais ne s'y attarda pas, assez satisfaite du résultat, et sortit de la salle de bain.

— Eh bien ! C'est qu'elle est de toute beauté, notre Préfète-en-Chef, ce soir ! s'exclama Demelza qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir.

— Oh, euh, merci, fit la brune, assez gênée.

— Qui est le cavalier chanceux de cette soirée ? demanda la Poursuiveuse, le regard malicieux.

En cet instant, Hermione lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec Ginny non négligeable, ce qui lui fit quand même assez froid dans le dos. Une Ginny à gérer, c'était déjà usant, mais deux… Refusant d'imaginer le pire, la jeune femme répondit à sa camarade.

— Je vais à la soirée de Slughorn avec Theodore.

— Nott ?

— Lui-même, sourit la brune.

Demelza lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ginny, qui était sortie quelques instants du dortoir, siffla Hermione en revenant.

— Il y a un petit chanceux quand même ! ricana la rouquine d'un air entendu.

La Préfète-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui arracha un fou rire à ses deux amies. Elle se dépêcha d'ailleurs de se concentrer sur autre chose, pour ne pas laisser ses idées néfastes refaire surface. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle se dépêchait de finir de se préparer, et qu'elles pourraient ensuite rejoindre les cachots.

oOo

Theodore attendait patiemment sa cavalière dans le Hall, espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'ait pas pris de passage secret cette fois-ci, pour se rendre aux appartements de Slughorn. Il avait précédemment donné rendez-vous à Hermione directement aux cachots. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Kassandr Bullstrode le suive, et essaie même de le convaincre d'aller avec elle chez leur professeur de Potions. Le brun avait réussi à s'en défaire en sortant précipitamment de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, profitant d'un moment inattention de celle qu'il surnommait désormais le Strangulot.

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement en voyant son homologue descendre les escaliers menant au Hall, accompagnée de Ginny, et s'avança vers elles pour les accueillir.

— Hermione, Ginny, les salua-t-il.

— On ne devait pas se retrouver dans les cachots ? demanda la Préfète-en-Chef en haussant un sourcil.

— Problème de Strangulot, grogna Theodore.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'esclaffèrent à la mention de leur camarade de Serpentard.

— Eh bien, maintenant que tu es bien accompagnée, je file rejoindre Luna ! fit Ginny à l'attention d'Hermione. A plus tard tous les deux !

Et la rouquine s'en alla, guillerette, en direction des appartements du professeur Slughorn.

— Nous devrions la suivre aussi, tu ne penses pas ? argua Hermione.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça Theodore.

Ils se mirent en route, et le jeune homme proposa son bras à son amie, qui le prit aussitôt.

— J'ai quand même de la chance, ajouta-t-il. Tu es très belle dans cette robe, de quoi faire pâlir le Strangulot.

Le compliment fit rougir Hermione, qui le remercia discrètement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Si, au début de l'année, les expressions de surprise s'étaient peintes sur les visages des présents, maintenant ils étaient tous habitués à voir les deux Préfets-en-Chef se déplacer ensemble. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était surtout Hermione, dans sa jolie robe noire, qui faisait sensation, notamment auprès de la gente masculine.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosir, mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Theodore sourire en coin. Il l'entraîna vers Ginny et Luna qui leur faisaient de grands signes, et les discussions reprirent.

— Quelle entrée ! se moqua Ginny.

— Arrête, c'était vraiment gênant, gémit Hermione.

— Tu aurais vu la tête de Kassandr, pouffa la rouquine.

— Moi, je l'ai vue, ricana Theodore. Ta robe a fait son petit effet, merci chère homologue, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? demanda Luna, surprise.

La Préfète-en-Chef manqua de s'étouffer devant la remarque de son amie Serdaigle, tandis que Ginny et Theodore partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

— Non, mais nous devons en donner l'effet, finit par lui répondre le Serpentard, hilare.

— Eh bien, je suppose que c'est réussi, sourit la blonde. Et tu as toujours un Joncheruine autour de ta tête, Hermione.

La dénommée fit un sourire contrit. Cette bestiole pouvait être une explication des tourments actuels de la jeune femme, et pourtant, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait bien trop de choses en tête, concernant encore et toujours les mêmes sujets, à cela près que le dragonnier qui occupait le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'y était ajouté.

Fort heureusement pour la Préfète-en-Chef, Ginny changea de sujet.

— Bon, et du coup, je commence à avoir faim, ça serait vraiment super qu'on commence à aller se servir, trépigna la rouquine.

— Tu es un estomac sur pattes, ricana Hermione.

— J'ai gagné un match de Quidditch, moi, dit Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

— C'est bien le dernier que tu remporteras, lui répondit Theo du tac au tac.

La remarque du jeune homme fit mouche, et lui valut le plus beau regard noir de Ginny Weasley.

— Que sous-entends-tu, Nott ? argua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Qui est votre prochain adversaire ? se moqua Theodore.

— Pour t'éviter une mort douloureuse, mon ami, allons manger, rigola Hermione en attrapant son cavalier par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le buffet.

— Sujet sensible ?

— Le Quidditch et la coupe ? Tu n'as pas idée, malheureux !

Theodore s'esclaffa, aussitôt rejoint par Hermione. Luna et Ginny les rejoignirent au buffet, et, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, la rouquine n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir rigueur plus que de raison au Serpentard. Chose que la Préfète-en-Chef trouva bien trop étrange à son goût. Et, encore une fois, cette dernière n'avait pas tort.

— Tu me diras, à la fin de l'année, comment auront réagi les Serpentard lorsqu'ils se seront retrouvés encore une fois deuxièmes, ricana Ginny en se servant de toasts au saumon. Oh ! Ça a l'air délicieux ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Theodore, qui ne répondit toutefois pas, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Leur échange commençait à l'ennuyer…

— Je crois bien que Kassandr se dirige vers nous. Vous pensez qu'elle vient pour discuter ? interrogea innocemment Luna.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me vient à l'esprit, là, tout de suite, ricana Ginny.

— Hermione, viens là, fit Theodore, paniqué, en attrapant la dénommée par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

Il la mit dos à lui, de telle sorte que leurs corps se touchent, et il passa son bras sur le ventre d'Hermione. Le jeune Serpentard gardait une mine impassible, dégustant un petit four, tandis que Ginny se retenait à grand peine de rire devant le visage effaré de sa meilleure amie.

— Tu devrais te détendre, chuchota la rouquine en rigolant, tu ne fais pas du tout naturelle, là !

Hermione la fusilla du regard, mais mit quand même son conseil à exécution. Après tout, elle avait donné sa parole à Theodore qu'elle l'aiderait à se débarrasser de leur camarade Serpentard – qui n'en démordait toujours pas – et, si cela pouvait aider… La brune soupira, et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se donner contenance.

Leur petit manège eut le mérite de fonctionner à merveille, puisque Kassandr fit volte-face immédiatement, rouge de colère.

— C'est bon, elle est partie, commenta Luna.

— Je pense que, là, si tu la croises dans les couloirs, tu as intérêt à être armée de ta baguette, chère amie, s'esclaffa Ginny.

— J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle lâche l'affaire, soupira Hermione.

— Et moi donc, la rejoignit Theodore.

Le groupe s'esclaffa de plus belle. Leur soirée chez le professeur Slughorn continua sur cette même note joyeuse, que rien ne vint plus perturber.

oOo

Tout comme après la première soirée chez leur professeur de Potions, les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'occupèrent à nouveau d'effectuer la ronde à la fin de celle-ci. Une fois que le professeur Slughorn les eut remerciés pour leur présence, et prié de regagner toutes et tous leurs dortoirs, Hermione et Théodore avaient attendu quelques minutes avant de commencer leur vérification du château.

Leur ronde fut plutôt calme ce soir-là, et le jeune homme raccompagna sa cavalière du soir jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione était d'ailleurs ravie qu'il ait pris une telle initiative, ne souhaitant pas remonter seule et passer non loin du troisième étage, auquel elle préférait ne pas penser pour le moment.

— Eh bien, merci pour cette soirée Hermione, tu m'as bien sauvé la mise, fit le Serpentard avec un sourire sincère.

— Je t'en prie, ce n'était pas grand-chose, rigola la jeune femme.

— As-tu commencé à réviser l'Etude des Runes ? s'enquit Theodore.

— Bien sûr, mais je comptais m'y remettre demain, pourquoi ?

— Quelle question, tu me diras, forcément que tu les as déjà potassées. Puis-je me joindre à toi, si ça ne te gêne pas ? Il y a certains points abordés par le professeur Babbling que je n'ai pas entièrement saisis.

— Oui, avec plaisir, on reverra ensemble le cours de cette semaine si tu veux, lui sourit Hermione.

— Merci beaucoup. Disons dix heures à la bibliothèque ? proposa le jeune homme.

— C'est d'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, bonne nuit Theodore, le salua la brune.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi, à demain.

Le Serpentard rebroussa chemin, en direction d'un passage secret qui le mènerait tout droit au Hall, tandis qu'Hermione passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame en baillant. Cela avait été une bien grande journée pour la jeune femme, qui ne demandait qu'à se coucher pour reprendre des forces pour les jours de révisions à venir.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione les passa à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Les professeurs souhaitaient commencer à évaluer les septième année en vue des ASPIC qui se tiendraient quatre mois plus tard, et la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Elle révisait très souvent avec Ginny et Luna, et, de temps à autres, Theodore les rejoignait à leur table, sans pour autant leur faire la conversation à chaque fois. Les trois filles respectaient un silence religieux en cette période de révisions, surtout Hermione, qui se battait avec ses pensées pour rester concentrée sur ses cours.

La jeune femme commençait à se poser des questions concernant sa prétendue relation avec Charlie Weasley. Depuis qu'elle l'avait involontairement aperçu en charmante compagnie entrant dans ses appartements, force était de constater qu'Hermione n'avait plus de nouvelles du dragonnier. Elle regardait plusieurs fois par jour le calepin qui servait à leurs échanges secrets, vérifiant s'il lui avait écrit, et elle n'y voyait à chaque fois que le vide des pages blanches.

Un soir de la semaine, alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans leur dortoir, Ginny avait essayé de savoir si sa meilleure amie et son frère continuaient à se voir. Hermione avait vaguement éludé sa question, en relançant un autre sujet sur le tapis. La rouquine l'avait dévisagée bizarrement, et son amie savait que son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné. Seulement, la Préfète-en-Chef ne souhaitait toujours discuter de la situation, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas démêlé ses émotions, qui se transformaient en sentiments durables sans son consentement.

La brune avait fini par s'enfermer dans un certain mutisme lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait confié, pendant le weekend qui avait suivi, qu'elle n'avait elle-même plus vraiment de nouvelles de Charlie.

— Je ne sais pas, Ginny, je suis concentrée sur mon devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avait répondu le plus évasivement possible Hermione. Tu as un autre frère à Poudlard, tu sais, celui qui nous martyrise en cours, et qui va très certainement essayer de nous piéger pendant le devoir la semaine prochaine.

La rouquine lui avait alors tiré la langue, sans pour autant abandonner l'idée de savoir ce qui se tramait entre Charlie et Hermione.

oOo

Effectivement, la Préfète-en-Chef ne s'était pas trompée concernant Bill Weasley. Il avait accueilli sa classe de septième année, mêlant les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, avec un sourire bien trop chaleureux pour être vrai. Ginny et Hermione avaient alors échangé un regard à la fois sceptique et dépité. Il allait encore chercher à les piéger pendant toute l'heure.

Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal les fit asseoir, et leur expliqua qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de leurs baguettes pendant le cours. Les élèves avaient tous échangé un regard inquiet, pas certains de se trouver au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Bill leur indiqua alors la marche à suivre pendant l'examen du jour : ils allaient avoir tous une dissertation à rédiger en une heure, sur un thème différent, qui apparaîtrait magiquement de façon aléatoire sur chaque parchemin une fois qu'il aurait indiqué le début de l'épreuve.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ginny grognait à ses côtés. La rouquine fronça clairement les sourcils, et fixa son frère le plus dédaigneusement possible.

— Je te jure Hermione, il le fait exprès. Tout ça, c'est parce que je suis dans sa classe, grommela la cadette des Weasley entre ses dents, sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte, au bout d'un moment, que sa jeune sœur le dardait de ses yeux furibonds. D'un coup de baguette, il distribua les parchemins à ses élèves, et planta son regard dans celui de Ginny. Un duel visuel se jouait entre eux, et Hermione pouvait presque discerner les éclairs échangés entre les deux Weasley.

Une fois que les parchemins furent tous positionnés devant chaque élève, Bill leur indiqua le début de leur examen, et leur rappela, qu'à toutes fins utiles, les tricheries étaient inutiles, puisqu'il avait veillé à ce que personne n'ait le même sujet. Leur souhaitant bonne chance, il rompit le contact visuel avec sa sœur, en lui mimant un « bonne chance » accompagné d'un clin d'œil amusé.

— Je me vengerai de ce nouvel affront, couina Ginny avant de lire son sujet. Surtout que je tombe sur vie et habitat des Pitiponks ! Non, mais il est sérieux ?

— La surenchère ne rimera à rien, ricana tout bas Hermione. Concentre-toi, on en parle à la sortie.

La brune entendit son amie grommeler une dernière fois, avant qu'elles ne se plongent toutes les deux dans leur examen.

oOo

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre pour les deux jeunes filles. Ginny ne se privait pas de fusiller Bill du regard à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et Hermione veillait à ne pas poser les yeux sur la table des professeurs à chaque repas dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Charlie depuis environ deux semaines, et cela commençait à la contrarier au plus haut point. Qu'il ne veuille plus la fréquenter était une chose, mais qu'il l'ignore et ne daigne même pas le lui dire, c'en était une autre. Et Hermione n'aimait pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir été prise pour une idiote à son insu.

Ainsi, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, profitant de tout le temps qu'elle avait devant elle pour avancer dans son programme de révisions pour les ASPIC. La brune avait veillé à ne plus emporter son calepin magique avec elle, prétextant que, de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas plus de nouvelles du dragonnier que la veille.

Ginny avait une nouvelle fois tenté d'en savoir un peu plus, sans plus de succès. Hermione lui avait toutefois dit plus clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, et que, lorsqu'elle serait enfin décidée à se livrer, la rouquine serait la première au courant. Cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque Ginny la laissa ensuite tranquille, replongeant dans son devoir de Potions.

Le vendredi soir, alors qu'Hermione passait rapidement dans son dortoir pour déposer ses manuels avant d'aller manger, elle aperçut l'encrier et le parchemin qui lui permettaient de converser avec Charlie. Elle fronça les sourcils, rangea ses manuels, et s'approcha de sa table de chevet. La brune vit se dessiner des lettres au fur et à mesure sur le papier. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était un message de Charlie, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en prendre connaissance.

Pourtant, un élan Gryffondorien la saisit alors, et elle saisit le parchemin.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vu, ni même parlé, et je dois dire que ça me manque un peu._

 _Pouvons-nous nous retrouver à la tour d'Astronomie demain soir, disons vers vingt-deux heures ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Charlie. »_

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer devant le message du dragonnier. Il ne manquait pas de toupet ! Deux semaines qu'il ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles – et elle non plus, le constat était là, mais Hermione ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il donnait à la jeune femme l'air d'espérer que tout était beau dans le meilleur des mondes.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort a disparu que tout va bien ! grogna la lionne.

Elle finit par secouer la tête, et prendre une grande inspiration. S'énerver ainsi ne rimait à rien. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'agacer ainsi, pour si peu. Seulement, elle avait laissé une certaine forme de jalousie s'installer en elle, après avoir vu la jeune femme blonde si proche du dragonnier, et entrer dans ses appartements. Et, depuis, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était inquiète quant au devenir de sa relation avec Charlie.

Elle reposa le calepin sur sa table de chevet, et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se massa les tempes avec les doigts, essayant de réactiver la bonne partie de son cerveau, celle qui réfléchissait posément à la situation. Sans grand succès, à sa plus grande frustration.

Hermione finit par rouvrir les yeux en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par le dragonnier, ni de lui répondre. Du moins, pas pour le moment, ni dans cet état.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait par contre bien l'intention de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor pour dîner, comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Le dîner se passa relativement bien pour Hermione, qui s'évertua à nouveau à ne pas regarder du côté de la table des professeurs. Elle s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises, durant le repas, si elle devait finir par parler de la situation à sa meilleure amie, ou attendre qu'elle finisse par mettre les choses au clair avec Charlie.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui signifia que, si elle continuait à faire l'autruche comme elle comptait le faire vis-à-vis du dragonnier, Hermione allait attendre un moment avant de divulguer toute ou partie de l'histoire à Ginny.

A la fin du repas, comme à l'accoutumée, les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas de ronde ce soir-là, et avaient donc décidé de passer leur soirée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, à s'amuser avec leurs camarades. Bien malgré elle, en se levant de son banc, la brune croisa le regard bleu dans lequel elle s'était si souvent perdue pendant les vacances de Noël. Se faisant presque violence, elle détourna la tête avec un semblant d'indifférence, et suivit ses camarades dans les escaliers menant au septième étage.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, une boule s'étant formée au creux de sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle regardait son reflet fatigué dans le miroir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

— Herm, c'est moi, Ginny. Je peux entrer ? demanda doucement la rouquine.

La jeune femme soupira, mais ouvrit la porte à son amie, qui entra, la mine emplie d'inquiétude.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe, parce que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est déroulé à la fin du repas tout à l'heure, avoua Ginny, confuse.

La Préfète-en-Chef aurait dû s'attendre à ce que sa meilleure amie ait capté le très court échange visuel entre Charlie et elle. Et surtout, à ce qu'elle fasse le lien entre cela et les secrets d'Hermione depuis maintenant presque deux semaines.

Toutes ces pensées donnèrent la migraine à la brune, qui finit par s'affaler sur son lit, le regard vide. Entre deux soupirs désabusés, Hermione finit par tout avouer à Ginny, qui la regardait, interloquée par les révélations de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Eh non, je n'avais pas l'intention de tout vous dire dans le chapitre 20 - ça aurait été décidément trop facile !**

 **Hermione finit par tout divulguer à Ginny, mal à l'aise depuis le message de Charlie (qui n'a pas l'air de se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passe dans cette jolie tête brune !). Et Bill est toujours aussi mignon en classe, ahah !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

 **Bon weekend à tous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : merci à toi pour ta review :) Peeves est un esprit farceur très intéressant à développer, j'aime beaucoup le faire intervenir dans ma fic ! A très vite**

 **Pouette : C'est une blonde :P (je sais que ce n'était pas la réponse voulue, ahah). Merci beaucoup pour ton retour, je suis ravie que ça te plaise :) A très vite !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Comment ça va . Eh oui, je reprends le rythme du jeudi soir, qui, finalement, s'avère être le plus simple pour moi !**

 **La semaine dernière, il s'agissait d'un chapitre de transition comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte. _Ce n'est pas le cas cette semaine_... ! Et je vous avoue que je flippe quand même un peu quant à vos réactions pour ce chapitre. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire (et à narguer mes bêtas : "Tu vas voir le chapitre 21 hihihi"). Les réactions de mes deux complices ont été unanimes : elles ont adoré. **

**Et pourtant, il me reste cette petite pointe d'angoisse qui ne disparaît pas :P (je suis une stressée de la vie, et alors ?)**

 **Du coup, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en vous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, des tas de licornes descendant des arcs-en-ciel avec des paillettes, toussa toussa, et on se retrouve en bas (sauf si vous êtes armés de machettes ou toute autre arme possiblement coupante, auquel cas je serai déjà loiiiin !)**

 **Merci à Taery Raven et Lily Jem pour leurs corrections et avis !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Hermione s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler de la situation à Ginny, même si cette dernière n'avait pas été en mesure de répondre à ses interrogations. La rouquine l'avait laissée parler, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, se contentant seulement de froncer les sourcils à la mention de l'absence de communication entre son frère et sa meilleure amie. Son visage s'était néanmoins fermé lorsque la Préfète-en-Chef lui avait décrit ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir du troisième étage. Pourtant, Ginny n'avait pas su lui dire de quoi il en retournait, ignorant tout de ce que ce pouvait trafiquer son dragonnier de frère pendant son temps libre.

Le lendemain de leur discussion, Hermione avait pris une bonne résolution. La nuit portant conseil, elle avait décidé ni plus ni moins que de prendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Charlie – ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait aperçu et ce qu'il ne se passait plus entre eux depuis quelques temps – pour un signe du destin. Pour elle, Merlin lui indiquait que c'était un mal pour un bien, qu'elle devait seulement finir sa septième année avec pour seule occupation, sa préparation à passer ses ASPIC.

La jeune femme s'était donc levée de meilleure humeur que la veille au soir, et s'était rendue dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, avec déjà à son bras son sac de cours rempli des manuels qu'elle comptait étudier dans la journée.

oOo

La bibliothèque avait ce quelque chose qu'Hermione appréciait tout particulièrement. Le calme ambiant, être entourée de livres, et se plonger dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait choisis ; tout cela lui avait permis de passer une bien meilleure journée qu'elle l'avait escompté de prime abord. Elle avait réussi à boucler une grosse partie de son programme de révisions, et pas des moindres. Toute la Métamorphose avancée de septième année n'avait plus de secret pour elle.

La jeune femme s'adossa à sa chaise, lasse. Elle souffla un bon coup, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Ginny et Luna ne l'avaient pas rejointe ce jour-là pour leurs révisions hebdomadaires, chacune ayant d'autres occupations pour la journée. En effet, la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait réussi à obtenir la réservation du terrain de l'école pour la journée, et avait insisté pour que chacun y mette du sien pour s'entraîner et essayer d'améliorer ses lacunes. Quant à leur amie Serdaigle, elle avait passé la journée dans le bureau de Neville, revenu depuis peu de son escapade à l'étranger pour le compte du professeur Chourave.

Mais, Hermione ne se formalisait pas d'avoir dû réviser seule, bien au contraire. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, Ron et Harry ne l'y accompagnaient que très rarement à l'époque, soit seulement lorsqu'ils voulaient supplier leur amie de leur donner ses parchemins déjà rédigés pour ne pas se retrouver sans rien à rendre.

Une fois toutes ses affaires remises dans son sac, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle salua Mrs Pince, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

oOo

— Je n'en peux plus, souffla Ginny. Ils sont bien trop excités en ce moment, c'est de la folie !

La rouquine venait de s'affaler dans l'un des grands canapés de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, épuisée. Hermione l'imita, s'installant cependant un peu plus de délicatesse que sa meilleure amie.

— Depuis que Ron et George ont ouvert leur boutique à Pré-au-Lard, c'est de pire en pire, acquiesça la brune en faisant la moue.

— Fichus première année, grommela Ginny. On n'était pas comme ça, rassure-moi ?

La Préfète-en-Chef s'esclaffa pour toute réponse. Elle n'était pas un exemple en la matière, elle le savait, malgré sa réputation de Miss-Préfète-Parfaite et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle avait maintes fois transgressé les règles de l'école, avec Ron et Harry.

— Si tu te réfères aux gadgets divers et variés, nous n'en avons que très peu utilisés, ricana Hermione. Pour ce qui est du règlement… Nous n'étions pas des modèles, Harry, Ron et moi. Alors, disons que c'est le propre de la jeunesse !

— Et que penses-tu du journal de Jedusor ? Ce n'était pas un gadget assez sophistiqué ? ironisa Ginny.

Il n'y avait que depuis la fin de la guerre que la rouquine arrivait à plaisanter à ce sujet. Longtemps, elle avait eu honte de s'être fait avoir par une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et surtout d'avoir aidé, malgré elle, à causer autant d'émoi dans le château. Or, comme l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois Harry, elle avait été la première victime du mage noir et de ses sbires – en l'occurrence, de Malefoy père – et elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

— Il est vrai qu'aucune des inventions de tes frères n'arrive à sa cheville, je suis obligée de le reconnaître, réfléchit Hermione.

— Quand on leur dira ça, ils seront verts de rage, s'esclaffa la cadette des Weasley.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice.

— D'ailleurs, je dois les retrouver à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain, déclara la Préfète-en-Chef. Paraît-il qu'ils ont trouvé de quoi faire en sorte que Peeves se tienne tranquille au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Eh bien ! Ils auront pris leur temps, se moqua Ginny. Il y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup. Enfin, tu me diras, une farce réalisée par Hermione Granger, ça, déjà, ça vaut le coup.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant cacher son sourire.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'aura pas cherchée, celle-là ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, allez, j'ai une ronde à assurer moi, je vais éviter de rester assise à croupir dans ce canapé si confortable, ou je risquerais de manquer à mes devoirs.

— Ne dis pas de sottises, tu ne failleras jamais, rigola la rouquine.

— Ne jamais dire jamais !

Et Hermione se leva sur ces entrefaites, se dirigeant vers son dortoir pour se vêtir un peu plus chaudement avant de sortir faire le tour du château.

oOo

La Gryffondor était descendue un peu en avance attendre son camarade de Serpentard dans le Hall de l'école. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit à peine Theodore s'avancer vers elle et la saluer.

— Eh bien Hermione, il faut dormir la nuit, la taquina-t-il.

— Oh, non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, excuse-moi, lui sourit la jeune femme.

— Ils sont fatiguant les petits en ce moment, soupira le Serpentard. J'ai mis pas moins de six retenues entre le moment où nous avons quitté la Grande Salle et maintenant.

— Tu n'as pas chômé, ricana-t-elle.

— Il y en a quand même un qui a tenté de détacher les portraits dans le Hall, grimaça Theodore.

Hermione s'esclaffa, imaginant sans mal la scène.

— Le gum-bulle de chez « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », je présume ?

— Tu me rappelleras de passer un savon à tes amis la prochaine fois que j'irai à Pré-au-Lard, rigola-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— Fais attention, tu les connais, venant d'un Serpentard, ils prendront cela comme le plus beau compliment qu'on ne leur a jamais fait !

Son homologue leva les yeux au ciel, résigné. La Gryffondor n'avait pas tort : si les deux Weasley toléraient désormais les élèves de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas de leurs malheurs, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient causés par leurs inventions. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se mirent alors à arpenter les couloirs du château, en quête d'éventuels fugueurs ou petits plaisantins.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, Theodore souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie Gryffondor au début du couloir du septième étage, et entreprit de retourner à son dortoir.

La jeune femme allait se diriger vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle fronça les sourcils, et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique. Même si, depuis la chute de Voldemort, ils ne couraient plus de danger, Hermione avait gardé quelques réflexes de la guerre.

Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le bas de la tour d'Astronomie, et discerna une ombre derrière les escaliers.

— Qui est là ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

— Hermione ? C'est toi ? entendit-elle.

La brune frissonna. Elle avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, seulement, ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir à ce moment précis.

— Charlie ? hasarda Hermione.

Le rouquin sortit de sa cachette de fortune, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Viens, suis-moi, l'invita le dragonnier en lui désignant l'étage au-dessus.

Sans un mot, et après avoir rapidement mis fin à leur contact visuel, Hermione passa devant lui et commença à gravir les marches menant en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle profita des quelques secondes de répit, que l'escalier lui donnait avant la discussion qui se profilait avec le frère de Ginny, pour rassembler tout son courage de Gryffondor. Elle avait bien trop de questions en tête, et elle espérait vivement avoir les réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis le fameux jour où elle l'avait surpris.

Pour autant, une fois arrivée en haut, elle ne facilita pas la tâche à Charlie. Elle s'adossa à la rambarde et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant ainsi le brin d'impatience qui la qualifiait si bien.

— Que me veux-tu ? demanda Hermione en essayant de ne laisser passer aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Charlie la dévisagea avec interrogation, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

— Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés, Hermione, commença-t-il.

— Oui, je l'avais remarqué, répondit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux.

— Tu n'avais pas répondu à mon message, hier, et j'ai vu, à ton regard, pendant le repas, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

— Tout va bien, je te l'assure.

Au regard que le rouquin lui asséna, Hermione sut que la technique de l'autruche n'allait pas fonctionner avec lui. Elle soupira, frictionna ses mains pour se donner contenance, et reprit, d'une voix qu'elle espérait dénuée d'émotions.

— Je suis simplement angoissée par les révisions, je n'arrête pas, et… commença la Gryffondor.

— Hermione, pas de ça, je vois très bien que tu me mens, la coupa Charlie, les sourcils froncés.

— Entre nous, si quelqu'un ment à l'autre, je pense que c'est toi, lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Oups » pensa la jeune femme aussitôt. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait pu les contrôler, mais, maintenant que la bombe avait explosé, il allait falloir qu'elle assume, et agisse en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était.

— Qu'insinues-tu par-là ? demanda le dragonnier.

La brune fit une moue contrite, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Disons que Poudlard n'est pas si grand qu'il n'y paraît, et tout se sait au bout d'un moment.

— Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ?

La jeune femme se força à détourner son regard de celui du Weasley qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air sincère, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Et, au fond d'elle, c'était ce qui la blessait le plus.

— Je parle de tes fréquentations à Poudlard, lui répondit Hermione plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

— Mes fréquentations à… Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire entre nous ? Il va falloir que tu sois plus claire, je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi il est question.

Malgré elle, la Préfète-en-Chef se mit à rire, mais d'un rire sans joie.

— Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

— Je dois l'être visiblement, mais tu ne m'aides pas à comprendre, lui asséna le dragonnier.

L'agacement commençait à poindre dans sa voix, et Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle le trouvait vraiment culotté, alors qu'il était en tort.

— Je parle de cette jolie blonde que tu as enlacée si délicatement dans le couloir, l'autre jour ! Mais, visiblement, ça ne t'a pas marqué l'esprit plus que ça. Peut-être y en a-t-il eu d'autres d'ailleurs ?

Charlie écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, abasourdi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la jeune femme le devança.

— Loin de moi l'idée de passer pour la petite amie jalouse, mais sincèrement, je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre lorsqu'on me dit les choses. Je n'aurais pas sauté de joie, mais j'aurais compris ! Or, ça, je n'admets pas. Tu as été en plus bizarrement silencieux depuis ce moment-là, je veux bien croire que je n'ai pas été très loquace non plus, mais j'attendais que tu reviennes vers moi.

Hermione reprit sa respiration pour calmer le flux d'émotions qu'elle sentait en elle, et reprit.

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Charlie. Tu ne peux pas me promettre monts et merveilles, me serrer dans tes bras, pour me trahir dans la seconde qui suit. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, moins expérimentée, mais je pense quand même mériter un peu de respect. Je pense donc qu'on devrait arrêter là, tous les deux, et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Je suis désolée, Charlie.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione quitta la tour d'Astronomie, non sans un dernier regard vers le dragonnier, qui était resté étrangement silencieux tout le long de son monologue.

oOo

Le lendemain, Hermione était toujours très chamboulée. La discussion avec Charlie avait été stérile, et elle avait préféré y mettre fin avant de sortir de ses gonds, et risquer de déblatérer des choses qu'elle aurait très certainement regrettées par la suite. Lui admettre, déjà, qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette jeune femme – contre son gré, elle s'était juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment à cause de Peeves – lui avait coûté. Elle n'était pas du genre voyeuse, et se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle voyait des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée voir.

Au petit-déjeuner, la brune s'était appliquée à s'asseoir de façon à ne pas avoir à se tourner vers la table des professeurs lorsqu'elle discutait avec ses amis. Ginny remarqua la gêne de sa meilleure amie, mais se garda bien de faire un commentaire. Lorsqu'Hermione voudrait lui en parler, la rouquine savait qu'elle viendrait d'elle-même la trouver.

En ce dimanche pluvieux de janvier, les deux amies avaient prévu de le passer à terminer leurs devoirs, et particulièrement le parchemin de Botanique et celui de Métamorphose.

— Je soupçonne McGonagall de donner des consignes à Andromeda pour que nous réussissions nos ASPIC, soupira Ginny en posant sa plume après avoir apposé le point final sur son parchemin.

— Ce qui ne serait pas impossible, réfléchit Hermione. Après tout, le professeur McGonagall nous a suivis depuis notre première année, elle doit sûrement toujours exiger de nous un certain niveau.

— Déprimant, souffla la rouquine en rigolant. Bon, je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Tu m'accompagnes ?

— Je n'ai pas terminé, je t'attends ici.

— Ok, bourreau de travail, à tout à l'heure !

Ginny se leva, enfila sa robe de sorcier et son écharpe, et fila prendre l'air. La brune la suivit du regard en se massant les tempes. Elle aussi aurait bien eu besoin d'une pause, mais elle n'aspirait pas vraiment à s'aérer l'esprit. Elle essayait vainement de se concentrer pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais, dire qu'elle se fichait de la situation serait un mensonge, cela la touchait vraiment. Elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher au jeune homme et, professeur à Poudlard ou non, elle aurait souhaité que leur relation continue.

Hermione n'avait encore parlé de rien à sa meilleure amie, mais comptait le faire rapidement. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment amener la chose à la cadette des Weasley.

oOo

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Hermione depuis son entrevue avec Charlie à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'expliquer la situation à Ginny – un comble pour une Gryffondor – et se laissait aller à ses révisions. La rouquine avait tenté plusieurs fois de la faire parler, sans succès.

Le jeudi suivant, la Préfète-en-Chef se trouvait encore et toujours à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre pour essayer d'oublier sa peine de cœur. Elle fut néanmoins troublée dans sa monotonie par l'arrivée de son homologue à ses côtés.

— Hermione, la salua Theodore.

— Theodore. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

— Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Les peines de cœur ne te réussissent pas, tu verrais ta tête, se moqua-t-il en chuchotant.

Le teint d'Hermione vira dangereusement au rouge suite à la remarque du Serpentard. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle venait de rompre ? Était-il au courant de sa relation avec Charlie ? Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête pour se redonner un minimum de contenance, et se concentra sur ses cours pour être la plus évasive possible dans sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, j'ai simplement des soucis de sommeil, lui répondit-elle.

— A d'autres, ricana Theodore. Rassure-toi, je n'ébruiterai rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre lui et toi, mais vu l'image que tu renvoies depuis ce weekend, j'imagine que c'est terminé.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tant et si bien qu'elle sentait à nouveau une vague d'oppression prendre possession de son cœur à la simple mention de sa rupture avec le dragonnier.

— Ecoute, je suis plutôt ravi que nous soyons désormais amis, lui confia soudain le Serpentard. Et je n'aime pas plus que ça te voir te renfermer dans tes cours. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions que tu essaies désespérément de noyer dans les livres, tu sais où me trouver.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant. En plongeant dans son regard vert émeraude, elle se rendit compte de la sincérité qui émanait de son homologue, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Même si je dois t'avouer que te voir t'inquiéter pour moi m'étonnera toujours, sourit-elle.

— Dix points pour Serpentard, je suis à l'origine du premier sourire d'Hermione Granger depuis le début de la semaine, hourra ! se félicita-t-il.

Malgré elle, Hermione se mit à rire doucement à la remarque de son ami Serpentard.

— Plus sérieusement, si ça peut te rassurer, chère amie, il n'est pas dans un meilleur état que toi. A chaque repas, il zieute vers votre table à ta recherche, et il fait assez peur à voir lorsqu'un autre professeur le dérange dans sa contemplation, se moqua Theodore.

— Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on évacue ce sujet de nos conversations à venir, intervint la brune en faisant la moue.

— Je m'excuse. Cependant, j'ai quand même quelque chose de très intéressant à te proposer.

Hermione leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce vil serpent avait bien pu encore inventer ?

— Dans deux jours, samedi, c'est la Saint Valentin, et il se trouve qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'arrive toujours pas, malgré nos nombreuses sorties tous les deux, à me débarrasser du Strangulot qui semble, assurément, bien décidé à ne plus me lâcher, grogna Theodore.

— Et donc, tu voudrais que je t'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard ? hasarda la brune.

— Mieux que ça. Et si nous faisions semblant de sortir ensemble ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer devant la proposition de son homologue. Était-il réellement sérieux ? Elle toussa bruyamment plusieurs fois, s'attirant les foudres de quelques élèves qui révisaient aux alentours. Elle s'excusa d'un geste de la main, et reporta son attention sur Theodore, une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, quel mauvais tour essaies-tu de me jouer ? questionna-t-elle tout bas les sourcils froncés.

— Je suis très sérieux, assura le Serpentard.

— Toi ? Avec moi ? Pourquoi diable ferait-on cela ?

— Tu es la fille la plus célèbre de l'école, on ne va pas revenir sur tes exploits de l'année dernière avec Potter et Weasley, affirma-t-il. Ce sera forcément remarqué par beaucoup, si ce n'est tous les élèves de Poudlard, et aussi les professeurs. Donc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est donnant-donnant.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Son amitié naissante avec le Serpentard faisait déjà parler autour d'eux. Même si la guerre était terminée, tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'Hermione, et les habitudes passées envers les vert et argent se faisaient toujours un peu ressentir par moment. Après tout, l'idée de son ami n'était pas si absurde que cela. Kassandr allait très probablement finir par lâcher l'affaire une fois qu'ils se seraient affichés ensemble, et Charlie allait peut-être être jaloux à son tour s'il l'apprenait.

— Tu aimes beaucoup ce procédé, je me trompe ? rigola la brune

— Tout le monde y gagne, et puis, vois, Tu-Sais-Qui le saura à coup sûr, fit Theodore avec un clin d'œil.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Et puis, ça me permettra de redorer mon nom, assura-t-il en ignorant complètement la remarque de sa camarade.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien celui-ci… Il était vrai que, depuis la guerre et le procès de son père Theophile, le nom des Nott avait été traîné dans la boue. Sans le professeur McGonagall, Theodore aurait eu un mal fou à revenir à Poudlard, puisqu'elle était parmi les seules à savoir qu'il avait trahi le camp de Voldemort pour se rallier à celui de l'Ordre, en servant d'espion quelques temps.

— Alors, marché conclu ? demanda ce dernier, sortant la jeune femme de ses réflexions.

— Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et tout à y gagner. Alors, marché conclu, répéta-t-elle en serrant la main tendue de son désormais petit ami.

En véritable gentleman, le Serpentard fit un baise-main à Hermione, et se leva pour regagner son dortoir. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son oreille, et lui lança quelques mots sur un ton des plus amusés.

— Chérie, je suis plutôt du genre jaloux et j'ai le cœur fragile, alors pas trop de tromperies !

Scandalisée, la Gryffondor lui frappa l'épaule, et Theodore se mit à rire.

— Plus sérieusement, arrange ta tête. Tu sors avec un Nott à présent, il faut avoir un minimum de classe. Tu es plutôt jolie habituellement, mais là, il y a du laisser-aller, ça ne va plus du tout, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de filer sous le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme mit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Theodore venait de lui proposer un deal très intéressant, qui servirait leurs intérêts à eux deux finalement. De son côté à lui, il devrait définitivement réussir à se débarrasser de leur camarade qui le collait un peu trop à son goût. Quant à elle, si tout se déroulait comme Theodore l'avait prédit, Charlie s'en rendrait compte, et son homologue lui avait assuré que ça le rendrait jaloux.

Hermione soupira, et s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Elle trouvait tout cela grotesque, et un poil machiavélique. Et pourtant, son esprit et son cœur étaient d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à discuter avec Ginny, qu'elle apercevait justement revenir à leur table, accompagnée de Luna.

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes furent installées à la table d'Hermione, elles se remirent toutes trois au travail. La brune attendrait d'être seule avec sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter les derniers événements.

oOo

Les trois jeunes femmes travaillèrent une bonne heure avant de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de dévier la conversation, qu'elle tenait actuellement avec Ginny, sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle devait impérativement en discuter avec elle avant le repas du soir, au cas où Theodore ne feigne un rapprochement, conformément à leur marché. La brune ne tenait pas à se mettre sa meilleure amie à dos, alors qu'elle était depuis le début son alliée la plus fidèle.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux seules dans le dortoir, Hermione aperçut le petit carnet sur sa table de nuit vibrer, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message de Charlie. Elle en avait reçu quelques-uns depuis cette fameuse soirée à la tour d'Astronomie, mais avait tout bonnement refusé de les lire, et n'avait donc pas réouvert le carnet. Elle fit la moue, ce qui attira l'attention de Ginny.

— Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas depuis quelques jours ? demanda doucement la rouquine.

L'occasion était trop belle, et ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt. Alors, Hermione s'assit sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, et leva les yeux vers elle.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir, soupira-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

* * *

 **Il s'est donc passé des choses dans ce chapitre.**

 **Hermy n'a pas apprécié ce qu'elle a vu, mais c'est surtout le silence de Charlie qui l'a accablée. Et dans un second temps, Theo lui propose un plan, un peu fou, certes, mais un plan !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment va réagir Ginny à votre avis ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec d'impatience (les menaces de mort sont toujours proscrites :D)**

 **En attendant, moi, ce weekend, c'est Disney avec ma Darklily87 et une amie ! Tellement hâte d'y revenir !**

 **A jeudi prochain !**

 **Lealyn**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comment ça va en ce jeudi soir ? Pas trop froid ? Il a enfin neigé un peuuu (bon, beaucoup par endroit, mais chez moi ça n'a tenu qu'une journée :P la déception mercredi matin en me levant, genre "y'a déjà plus rien ?")**

 **Je suis vraiment très contente des retours que vous m'avez fait concernant le chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie qu'il vous ait autant plu, et visiblement, mon cher Theo vous plaît bien :P (rappelez-vous, c'est une Charmione, alors, malgré vos supplications, elle ne terminera pas avec Theo !)**

 **Certains ont pu être assez sceptiques sur le comportement d'Hermione... Sachez que je me base exclusivement sur les livres (si vous ne les avez pas lus, c'est normal du coup qu'Hermione vous semble psychologiquement atteinte et trop attachée à ses cours, mais JK a écrit dans son code génétique qu'elle était relou avec ça, alors je mets un point d'honneur à respecter le canon ;) )**

 **Sinon, je suis vraiment contente de la tournure que prend ma fiction. La suite commence à se profiler doucement, j'espère que tout va s'emboîter logiquement - mais je fais confiance à mes petites bêtas chéries qui me relisent avec minutie ! Merci à elles, encore et toujours d'ailleurs.**

 **Je vous laisse avec Hermione et Ginny, enfermées dans leur dortoir pour LA discussion qui s'impose (je me suis d'ailleurs encore amusée à lire vos spéculations sur la réaction de notre rouquine préférée :P)**

 **On se retrouve en bas :***

* * *

La mine soudain soucieuse, Ginny s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione, et l'observa en silence. La brune remercia intérieurement sa meilleure amie de ne pas la brusquer. Celle-ci devait très certainement sentir que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas de bon augure.

— Je t'avais déjà raconté que je n'avais plus vraiment de nouvelles de ton frère, commença Hermione. Depuis le jour où nous avons dû déjouer la farce de Peeves au terrain de Quidditch.

— Oui, acquiesça la cadette des Weasley.

— J'ai eu ma ronde à faire samedi soir. Comme presque à chaque fois, Theodore m'a raccompagnée jusqu'en haut de l'escalier du septième étage avant de revenir aux cachots, puis je suis rentrée seule en direction de la Salle Commune. En passant devant l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie, Charlie m'a appelée pour me voir.

— Tu n'as pas refusé quand même ?

— Non, j'ai accepté de l'accompagner en haut de la tour, pour discuter. Là, il m'a fait remarquer qu'on ne se parlait plus trop depuis quelques temps, dit la brune.

— Sans rire ? Il l'a deviné tout seul ? ricana Ginny amusée par la stupidité de son grand frère.

— Il a ensuite essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, continua Hermione en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Il avait vu dans la Grande Salle que je cherchais à éviter son regard, et ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et j'en ai profité pour lui dire de ne pas me mentir.

— Comment a-t-il réagi ? demanda son amie.

— Il n'a visiblement pas compris de quoi je voulais parler. J'ai tenté de le mettre sur la voie, mais il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je lui ai donc dit que je l'avais vu, avec cette fille, ce jour-là. J'ai préféré être honnête avec lui, je me sentais mal d'avoir vu quelque chose que je n'étais visiblement pas censée voir.

— Tu as bien fait, la rassura Ginny, qui affichait néanmoins une mine inquiète.

Hermione hésitait à continuer. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et sa meilleure amie l'avait assurée de son soutien, malgré le fait qu'elle sorte à nouveau avec un de ses frères. Et puis, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que les récents événements viennent entacher leur amitié, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle souffrait déjà assez de sa rupture, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pensé de prime abord.

— Il n'a rien répondu après que je lui ai dit que je les avais vus s'enlacer, lui avoua la brune en baissant le ton.

— Sérieusement ? s'indigna la rousse.

— Je lui ai dit que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle, en fait qu'il me parle tout court, puisqu'il a été plus que silencieux depuis à peu près à ce moment-là, soupira Hermione. Et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça…

— Vous avez rompu ?

— Je… J'ai mis fin à notre relation, oui, répondit la Préfète-en-Chef, les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh, Herm' ! fit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'a pas réagi, je suppose, quand tu lui as dit ça.

— Absolument pas, dit Hermione, dont la voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

La rousse souffla, à la fois agacée et peinée pour son amie. Son frère était du genre solitaire et pacifique, il préférait éviter les conflits, et elle ne trouvait pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas répondu à la jeune femme alors qu'elle le mettait devant le fait accompli.

— Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te recontacter depuis ? demanda doucement Ginny en frottant le dos de son amie.

— Je… J'ai aperçu quelques mots s'écrire magiquement sur le parchemin que je conserve à côté de l'encrier de tes frères... Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de regarder.

Elles soupirèrent de concert. La situation était compliquée, Ginny se rendait compte que le manque de communication entre eux avait largement joué dans les récents événements, même si l'attitude de son frère était à l'origine de la crise.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit finalement Hermione en se redressant.

— Mon frère ?

— Non… Enfin, c'est compliqué, mais il n'est pas le cœur de ce problème-ci. Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu es sortie en pause, Theodore est venu s'installer à côté de moi, pour parler.

Ginny la fixa, interloquée.

— Que voulait-il ?

— Eh bien, figure-toi qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, et… Il en connaissait la raison.

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il savait pour… ? interrogea la rouquine, choquée.

— Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'éclaircir ce point avec lui, mais je n'y manquerai pas, parce que je vais avoir l'occasion de le faire dans les jours qui viennent, soupira Hermione.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il m'a… Proposé un marché.

— Un marché ? répéta Ginny qui ne comprenait pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

— Il a toujours un souci de Strangulot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et il pense que ça pourrait rendre ton frère jaloux, fit la brune en ramenant ses genoux contre elle en guise de protection.

La cadette des Weasley la fixait désormais avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. Elle semblait avoir compris ce que la jeune femme tentait de lui dire, mais avait tout de même l'air de vouloir qu'Hermione dise à haute voix ce qu'il en était réellement.

— Il m'a proposé de faire croire que nous sortions ensemble, lui et moi, avoua finalement la brune en murmurant.

La réponse de Ginny fut sans appel. Celle-ci explosa franchement de rire, se tenant les côtes. Hermione la dévisagea, sans comprendre la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus, ou à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre, voire même à de l'ignorance pure. Mais décidément pas à ce que Ginny Weasley se mette à rire de cette façon.

— Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour faire réagir mon crétin de frère, réussit finalement à articuler la rouquine entre deux rires.

— Tu n'es pas fâchée ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Comment veux-tu que je sois fâchée ! rigola Ginny. Mon frère joue les parfaits idiots, sous prétexte qu'il est solitaire et clairement manchot en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Hermione, à ton avis, quand est-ce qu'on se rend compte qu'on tient réellement à quelqu'un ?

— Euh… fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

— Quand on pense l'avoir perdu. Et Theodore t'offre la solution sur un plateau d'argent, que dis-je, avec une poignée de diamants même ! C'est beaucoup trop drôle, s'esclaffa à nouveau la rouquine. C'est exactement comme ça qu'Harry s'est rendu compte que je lui plaisais beaucoup trop pour qu'il me laisse à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Quand tu étais avec Dean ?

— Exactement quand j'étais avec Dean. Je savais qu'Harry ne voudrait pas qu'on aille plus loin avant qu'il ne nous ait débarrassé de Voldemort, mais il a quand même fait en sorte de veiller à ce que je l'attende.

Hermione fixait son amie avec intérêt. Cette dernière était clairement plus visionnaire qu'elle en ce qui concernant les relations amoureuses. Jamais elle n'y aurait pensé toute seule…

— Alors… Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? se risqua la brune.

— Une excellente idée, même. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon frère au petit-déjeuner demain matin, glissa Ginny avec un clin d'œil. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo sorcier, sa réaction va valoir son pesant de Gallions, et George et Ron m'aurait acheté le cliché très cher.

La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se remit à rire à cette pensée, et réussit finalement à arracher un sourire à Hermione.

— Mais, je dois admettre Herm' que je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle chose… Tu me surprends, et dans le bon sens. Ça prouve que mon frère compte encore pour toi, je suis certaine qu'il reviendra en rampant.

— Tu es machiavélique, sourit la brune.

— J'ai six grands frères qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'autres choix, que veux-tu, je vis avec !

Elles rirent toutes les deux, avant d'être interrompues par Demelza et Lisa, une autre de leurs camarades de dortoir qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes les saluèrent rapidement, avant de reprendre la discussion qui les animait en rentrant : la Saint-Valentin du samedi qui arrivait.

— La sortie à Pré-au-Lard de samedi promet ! Tu vas très certainement y retrouver Harry ? fit Demelza à l'intention de Ginny.

— Oui, il m'y rejoint, sourit la rouquine avec malice. J'ai hâte d'ailleurs !

— Tu as prévu quelque chose Hermione ? interrogea doucement Lisa.

— Eh bien, c'est une surprise, sourit la brune.

Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, et elles eurent un sourire entendu. Autant jouer le jeu dès à présent !

— Oh, oh ! Notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée fréquenterait-elle quelqu'un ? demanda Demelza dont la curiosité était visiblement piquée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de sortir du dortoir avec Ginny. Une fois qu'elles furent dehors, elles s'esclaffèrent.

— Autre côté positif de la chose : éloigner cette fouine de tes affaires personnelle, chuchota la rouquine en passant son bras sous celui d'Hermione.

Et sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort, la brune le savait. Plus complices que jamais, elles se dirigèrent tout sourire vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

oOo

Après le repas du soir, Hermione et Theodore se rejoignirent pour effectuer leur ronde habituelle. Malgré la proposition quelque peu osée du Serpentard plus tôt dans la journée – qu'Hermione n'avait même pas tenté de refuser, il fallait le faire remarquer –, rien n'avait changé, encore, dans leurs rapports l'un à l'autre. Ils continuaient à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme deux amis parfaitement normaux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils arpentaient tous les deux le deuxième étage et les abords de la Salle des Trophées, que Theodore lança le sujet.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous commencions à nous afficher ensemble dès demain matin, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en la fixant du coin de l'œil.

— J'y songeais aussi, lui répondit doucement Hermione.

— Quatorze heures à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans le couloir, et le fixa en haussant les sourcils.

— C'est un rencart ? osa-t-elle finalement.

— Bien évidemment, ricana le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusée. Il prenait son rôle au sérieux, et agissait en parfait petit serpent sûr de lui. Ça promettait…

— Je déjeunerai avec mes amis avant, et on se retrouvera directement là-bas, lui apprit-elle.

— Sans me demander l'autorisation ? fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

Elle leva à nouveau un sourcil, prête à lui rentrer dedans. Il ne fallait pas que son homologue oublie qui elle était ni qu'elle lui rendait également service. De plus, elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportements, et elle était prête à sortir les griffes. Theodore dut lire dans ses pensées, car il finit par s'esclaffer bruyamment, se payant sa tête.

— Ahah, tu verrais ta tête, rigolait-il. Je plaisantais, faut te détendre un peu, tu es à cran. Et puis, sois sans crainte, je ne suis pas dans ce genre-là.

— Il n'y a pas intérêt, ou je n'hésiterai pas à calmer vos ardeurs, Mr Nott, lui rétorqua Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

— Quatorze heures devant la boutique de farces et attrapes de tes amis, c'est au centre du village, ça te laissera le temps de manger tranquillement, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

— Très bien, ça me va, sourit-elle en retour.

Le reste de leur ronde se passa dans la bonne humeur, et rien ne vint troubler leur quiétude.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé d'arpenter les couloirs du château, Theodore prit soin de raccompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à son étage. Pris dans son élan, il lui embrassa la joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle le salua également, avant de retourner à sa Salle Commune, un sourire amusé posé sur ses lèvres.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione émergeait tout juste, Ginny l'attendait déjà de pied ferme avec un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage. La brune remit instantanément sa tête dans l'oreiller, espérant ainsi échapper aux lubies de sa meilleure amie… Seulement, elle savait que c'était peine perdue, et finit par se lever, pour ne pas être en retard.

La rouquine attendit patiemment que la Préfète-en-Chef se soit douchée, avant de s'incruster dans la salle de bain, une fois que cette dernière lui en eut donné l'autorisation.

— Un peu de maquillage ma petite Herm', histoire de te rendre encore plus lumineuse lorsque tu rentreras dans la Grande Salle, chuchota Ginny, plutôt fière d'elle.

— Gin', je ne suis pas une star, la rabroua la brune.

— Très léger, ne t'en fais pas ! Et il va aussi falloir essayer de dompter un minimum cette tignasse, fit remarquer la cadette des Weasley.

— Je ne veux pas en faire trop, râla Hermione.

Puis, elle se souvint des paroles de Theodore. « Arrange ta tête. Tu sors avec un Nott à présent, il faut avoir un minimum de classe. Tu es plutôt jolie habituellement, mais là, il y a du laisser-aller, ça ne va plus du tout ». Hermione soupira, et se résigna à laisser sa meilleure amie opérer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu tort en lui disant qu'elle se laissait aller depuis le début de la semaine. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'être présentable, prétextant en son for intérieur que, puisqu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui plaire, cela n'en valait pas tellement la peine.

— Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre soin de soi, Herm'. Et puis, il faut aussi que mon frère se rende compte de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui, lui rétorqua la rouquine comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Touché. Ginny venait de marquer des points, et son sourire satisfait montrait qu'elle en était pleinement consciente. La bougresse !

oOo

Hermione attendit Theodore dans le Hall avant de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle commençait à sentir monter en elle une pointe d'angoisse, qui ne s'estompa pas malgré l'arrivée de son faux petit ami. Celui-ci dût s'apercevoir de son malaise, puisqu'il prit les devants et lui enlaça les épaules en arrivant.

— Bien dormi ? la questionna-t-il.

— Oui, plutôt, et toi ?

— Aussi. Allons petit-déjeuner, on se retrouve à la sortie.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Theodore prit grand soin de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, une fois qu'il fut certain d'être vu par bon nombre des habitants du château.

Des murmures firent écho à leur petite démonstration de tendresse, et, au sourire triomphant que le Serpentard affichait, Hermione comprit que c'était ce qu'il escomptait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel, et ils se rendirent chacun de leur côté à leurs tables respectives.

Chez les Serpentard, Theo se vit congratulé par quelques-uns de ses camarades, pour avoir tiré le « gros lot », comme ils aimaient dire.

— L'héroïne de guerre, carrément. T'as fait fort Nott, respect, le félicita un de ses amis.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis. Theodore avait bien noté le regard peiné, dégoûté, frustré et en colère de celle qu'il surnommait le Strangulot. Intérieurement, il était plutôt fier son entrée matinale dans la Grande Salle, et il espérait vivement que Kassandr allait définitivement lui lâcher la grappe. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau une fois qu'il reviendrait sur le marché des sorciers célibataires…

Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione s'attendait à des remarques mauvaises. Elle avait pu constater que les mentalités avaient évolué envers leurs camarades de la maison rivale depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils se côtoyaient avec plus de facilité, et n'avaient pas vu d'un mauvais œil sa récente amitié avec Theodore. Mais, qu'elle soit en couple avec ce même Theodore était autre chose, et elle craignait que cela ne froisse certains de ses camarades.

Et pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit.

— Il était temps, se permit Cootes, le Batteur des Gryffondor. On n'y croyait plus !

— Comment ça ? se risqua Hermione.

— On vous voyait vous tourner autour, rigola Lisa. On se demandait combien de temps ça allait vous prendre.

« Ah, rien que ça » pensa la brune. Elle était surprise de leur réaction, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucune arrière-pensée concernant sa précédente relation amicale avec le jeune homme.

— C'était donc avec lui tous ces rendez-vous secrets après tes rondes ! fit Demelza.

— Je suis démasquée, dit Hermione en souriant à sa camarade.

— Tu n'as pas pris le plus moche, ni le plus bête, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta la Poursuiveuse.

— Quelqu'un qui est finalement très assorti à notre Hermione, intervint alors Ginny. Allez, mangez, les petits pains vont refroidir !

Hermione remercia sa meilleure amie du regard. Elle venait de la sauver d'un interrogatoire, et surtout de questions assez gênantes de la part de leur camarade, qui nourrissait des soupçons à son sujet depuis quelques temps. Tous écoutèrent la rouquine, et se mirent à manger avec entrain.

oOo

Si les réactions des élèves avaient été vivement positives, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les professeurs.

L'entrée fracassante d'Hermione et Theodore avait eu le mérite d'éloigner les doutes de Bill quant à une possible relation entre la jeune femme et son frère. Il la savait intelligente et pleine de bon sens, il se mettait même à se trouver quelque peu stupide d'avoir imaginé ces deux-là avoir une relation contraire au règlement au sein même de l'école. Pourtant, il fallait dire que, l'autre soir, lorsqu'il était monté voir Charlie à l'improviste, il avait bel et bien entendu du bruit, et il avait trouvé bizarre de voir son frère furetant dans le couloir à cette heure tardive. Après tout, l'erreur était humaine, et maintenant, il ne s'en formalisait plus.

Quelques sièges plus loin, le professeur McGonagall se réjouissait de voir ses deux protégés aussi proches. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Albus Dumbledore, lorsqu'il divaguait très souvent lors des repas sur l'importance des relations diverses et variées entre sorciers. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée de nommer Theodore Nott au poste de Préfet-en-Chef. A l'origine, elle avait voulu simplement que les relations entre la maison dont elle était directrice et celle des Serpentard s'améliorent, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela se ferait à ce point.

— Ne les trouvez-vous pas absolument adorables tous les deux, Filius ? demanda-t-elle au professeur de Sortilèges.

— Incontestablement, sourit le petit professeur.

En entendant les dires de ses collègues, Charlie Weasley manqua de s'étouffer.

A la place qu'il occupait, il avait pleine vue sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il avait, comme tous les matins, regardé attentivement les élèves qui passaient les portes, attendant d'apercevoir celle qui habitait toujours ses pensées malgré leur rupture.

Et, effectivement, il l'avait aperçue. Cependant, ce qu'il avait vu lui sortait désormais par les yeux. Il ne pouvait y croire d'ailleurs, la transformation était fulgurante. Il s'était rendu compte que leur rupture avait atteint la jeune femme. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle apparaissait négligée aux yeux des habitants du château, sans pour autant s'en formaliser. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à passer des heures dans la salle de bain pour se pomponner, mais elle prenait tout de même un minimum soin d'elle.

C'était d'ailleurs après l'avoir vue aussi abattue qu'il avait tenté plusieurs fois de reprendre contact avec elle, par l'intermédiaire de leurs carnets… En vain. Il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse à ses messages.

La jeune femme lui avait donné les raisons de leur rupture. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre sur le moment, soufflé qu'elle ait pu le surprendre lorsqu'il avait salué Elodie, son ancienne collègue de Roumanie, alors qu'elle passait le voir. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas montré de signes de vie après avoir revu la blonde, mais il avait été pas mal occupé, et n'y avait tout bonnement pas songé – bien qu'Hermione eût occupé très souvent ses pensées.

Le dragonnier ne pouvait par contre pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il y ait eu une autre raison à leur rupture. Bien sûr, il avait constaté, comme tout un chacun depuis le début de l'année, le rapprochement entre le Serpentard et Hermione. Rapprochement qui n'était qu'amical, aux dires de la jeune femme. Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle était effectivement rentrée dans la Grande Salle au bras de Theodore Nott, et ils s'étaient embrassés…

Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pensait pas Hermione capable de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre si ce n'était pour… l'oublier ? Aurait-elle fait cela délibérément ? Il voyait mal la brune être autant calculatrice. Ou alors… Faisait-elle cela pour le rendre jaloux ? Après tout, cette idée n'était pas si délirante, surtout qu'il savait très bien que Theodore cherchait aussi à se débarrasser d'une de ses camarades de maison un peu trop collante…

Charlie fut subitement sorti de ses réflexions par l'arrivée des divers hiboux qui livraient le courrier du jour. Un volatile vint se poser devant lui, et lui délivra une lettre, accompagnée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il paya le hibou, et ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée, provenant de la réserve en Roumanie, sans grand enthousiasme.

Son regard ne cessait de dévier vers la table à laquelle il avait été assis lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, cherchant des yeux Hermione. Il la trouva, en train de rire avec ses camarades. Il la revoyait encore dans les bras du Serpentard, et une vague de colère s'empara de lui, si bien qu'il froissa la lettre sans même la lire, et posa brutalement la boule qu'il venait d'en faire sur la table des professeurs. Ses collègues proches, dont Bill, se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués, mais mirent son mouvement d'humeur sous le coup de la missive qu'il avait reçue.

Personne ne se doutait que son état était dû à la jalousie maladive qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait aperçu la femme qui habitait ses pensées dans les bras d'un autre que lui…

oOo

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Theodore attendait Hermione derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, nonchalamment adossé à un des piliers du Hall. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

— Ginny, la salua le Serpentard.

— Theodore, lui répondit la rouquine en souriant. Très belle entrée, félicitations, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

— Oui, ça a fait son petit effet, ricana le brun.

— A ta table ? questionna Hermione.

— J'ai reçu des félicitations, figure-toi. On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt !

— Cootes a dit exactement la même chose, s'esclaffa Ginny.

— Oh, ça suffit. On va être en retard en cours avec vos bêtises, rigola malgré tout Hermione.

Ce qui tombait bien pour leur supercherie, c'était que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient cours de Potions ensemble dès le début de la matinée. Theodore passa alors son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, et les trois compères se rendirent aux cachots.

— Je te félicite quand même, tu as fait un effort pour être plus présentable qu'en début de semaine, se moqua Theodore en s'adressant à Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule de la part de la jeune femme, sous les rires de Ginny. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de cours, le professeur Slughorn les fit entrer et leur intima de s'installer. Hermione déballa ses affaires à côté de Ginny, comme d'habitude, et elles ouvrirent leur manuel de Potions à la page indiquée par le vieux professeur. Alors qu'il commençait à leur donner les indications nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion du jour, le professeur Slughorn regarda tour à tour Hermione et Theodore, et coula vers eux un regard empreint de fierté et d'approbation les concernant. La jeune femme se sourit pour elle-même : tout paraissait crédible, le plan de son homologue fonctionnait à merveille !

* * *

 **Theodore est infâme ! (et parfait, sans conteste).**

 **Ginny n'a finalement pas mal pris la nouvelle, et a même machiavéliquement accueilli le plan d'Hermione et Theo - venant d'elle, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça :P**

 **Quant à notre Charlie, il est vert de jalousie ! Eheh. Et, non, on ne sait TOUJOURS pas qui est la fameuse jeune femme qu'il a vue au troisième étage... A ce jour, je vous avoue qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a trouvé en partie qui elle était ! (et, je vous assure, j'ai eu au moins 172 éventualités qui m'ont été proposées, certaines plutôt réalistes, mais d'autres... Hein Lyra ! :P)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, comme prévu, pour le chapitre 23.**

 **Bon weekend,**

 **Lealyn :3**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ : **

**Guest : Ahah ! C'est effectivement pour rendre jaloux Charlie (mais Theo sert aussi ses intérêts, à ne pas oublier ;) ). Je suis contente que ma fiction continue de te plaire, merci beaucoup pour ton retour ! A très vite :)**

 **Jane : Merci pour ton retour. Alors, sache que je me base sur l'Hermione des livres, et non sur celle des films. Elle peut te paraître OOC puisque, dans les films, le côté "** **fixation quasi pathologique sur ses examens" pour reprendre tes mots est plutôt passé aux oubliettes à partir du 4ème opus. Concernant ses "crises" vis-à-vis de Charlie, je n'en ai pas réellement écrit une seule, le seul moment éventuel est quand elle a mis fin à leur relation par empressement, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas les réponses à ses questions, et que, comme toute personne dans son cas, elle s'était fait des idées. Après, c'est ton avis, je le respecte, mais je me devais de défendre un peu ma fiction et mon point de vue ;) A bientôt.**

 **Pouette : Ahah, merci ! Tu avais deviné, Ginny approuve à 100% - bien évidemment :P. Quant à leurs retrouvailles dignes des grands films romantiques, vu mon niveau actuel en romance... Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien :P (Taery Raven repassera derrière mdr). Merci encore pour ta review, à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Constance : Oui, c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais en même temps, ça fait nos affaires (et surtout celles de ta soeur qui adore Theodore, et me supplie presque tous les jours de les laisser ensemble lol). Merci pour ton retour :) A bientôt !**

 **Kelly : Merci pour ta review ! Et, non, Ginny l'a bien pris :P Disons que leur plan fonctionne plutôt pas mal puisque les gens commencent à apprécier un peu plus les Serpentard. Hermione est leur modèle en quelque sorte en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, elle s'entend très bien avec Theo, alors ils peuvent lui laisser le bénéfice du doute :P concernant ta supposition sur la "blonde", je ne dirai absolument rien ! Hihi. Merci encore, à très vite :)**

 **Aventure : Theodore est génialissime :P Merci à toi ! A bientôt :)**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Hellooooo !**

 **Comment que ça va en cette fin de semaine ? Perso, je n'en peux plus, trop de stress/émotion/excitation dans tous les sens depuis la semaine dernière, c'est fou comment ça fatigue ! (Etant une stressée chronique, je ne m'aide pas particulièrement, mais là il faut dire que c'est un peu speed !)**

 **Du coup, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour publier le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à mes petites bêtas adorables, Taery Raven et Lily Jem !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Le quatorze février était une journée qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas plus qu'une autre. Elle trouvait absurde de devoir attendre spécifiquement la soi-disant « journée de l'amour » pour dire à l'autre combien il est aimé et chéri. Pour elle, chaque jour est aussi bien qu'un autre pour ce faire, et les effusions d'amour et de bonheur, ce jour-là, au sein du château lui donnaient presque la nausée. D'autant que cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa récente rupture avec celui qui habitait réellement ses pensées.

Elle avait bien entendu prévu de passer l'après-midi et la soirée avec Theodore, puisque celui-ci lui avait élégamment proposé un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, et s'en suivrait une nouvelle soirée chez Slughorn pour fêter la Saint-Valentin et l'amour – sujets présentés par le professeur de potions avec les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en discuter rapidement, et, comme ils étaient tous deux plutôt ravis que leur supercherie fonctionne, ils prévoyaient de continuer le temps qu'il faudrait à entretenir cette façade.

Hermione se trouvait, en cette fin de matinée, dans son dortoir, à regarder sans réellement les voir, les vêtements dans son placard. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny la fixait avec un air amusé depuis quelques instants déjà. La rouquine finit par s'approcher d'elle, et s'assit à ses côtés.

— A quoi pense ma meilleure amie ? demanda la cadette des Weasley en souriant.

— Si tu savais, soupira la sorcière à ses côtés.

— Dis-moi tout, je suis toute ouïe.

— Je me disais juste que je trouvais toujours autant stupide de vouloir fêter l'amour spécifiquement ce jour-là. Je vais devoir tout déballer à Ron et Harry, ça ne m'enchante pas beaucoup. Et puis, surtout… Enfin… Tu sais.

— Concernant Harry et mon adorable frère ronchon, ne te fais pas de souci, je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer ! Et, à propos de lui, ajouta Ginny en faisant la moue, je tenais à te dire que je me suis mise à l'éviter un peu. Il m'a fixée d'un drôle d'air ce matin, après que tu sois sortie de la Grande Salle. Le connaissant, il va vouloir me cuisiner pour voir si je suis au courant de quelque chose.

Hermione dévisagea son amie, embêtée. Elle se sentait coupable de devoir infliger cela à la rouquine, qui lui avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours été d'une grande aide. Ginny remarqua aussitôt le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était peint sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, puisqu'elle reprit tout de suite la parole.

— Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je m'en suis doutée depuis le début, pour tout te dire. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne lui répondais plus, ça m'a confortée dans cette opinion. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai m'en débrouiller. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que je te soutiens dans ce que tu as entrepris, et que je veux, moi aussi, savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, qui ne doit être qu'une mascarade.

Les mots de Ginny redonnèrent du baume au cœur à Hermione, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

— J'espère que tu dis vrai.

— Ça va finir par s'arranger, crois-moi, tenta de la rassurer la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons nous habiller. Je te rappelle qu'on retrouve Ron et Harry aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. Et comme on a obtenu l'autorisation de McGo pour y aller avant les autres élèves, autant en profiter !

La brune rigola devant l'entrain de sa meilleure amie. Mais, cette dernière n'avait pas tort, et ce n'était pas en regardant ses habits qu'ils allaient venir à elle tous seuls, qu'elle soit sorcière ou non n'y changeait strictement rien. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son placard, et se saisit d'un uniforme propre qu'elle alla revêtir dans la salle de bain. Autant qu'elle essaie de faire un effort supplémentaire, puisqu'elle sortait du château et que c'était un jour soi-disant spécial…

oOo

Le village sorcier était plutôt calme en cette toute fin de matinée. Les élèves étaient encore tous au château, et les deux amies profitèrent de ce moment de quiétude à l'air libre. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant les Trois Balais, en attendant leurs amis.

Ron et Harry ne se firent pas désirer longtemps, et, alors que Ginny se jetait littéralement dans les bras d'Harry pour le saluer, Hermione se tourna avec une légère gêne face à Ron. Ce dernier n'en fit pas cas, et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée Mione, la rassura-t-il un peu maladroitement. Tout est clair entre nous, meilleurs amis à vie.

— Oui, tu as raison Ron, acquiesça la brune, soulagée qu'il le prenne toujours ainsi.

— Bon, sinon, tu comptes me dire bonjour, petite sœur, ou je suis transparent ? fit-il mine de s'agacer.

— Tu peux bien patienter deux minutes, non mais oh ! râla Ginny, en se détachant néanmoins de son petit ami pour biser son frère.

Leur échange fit rigoler Hermione, tandis qu'Harry était légèrement mal à l'aise, lui. La brune se rapprocha de lui pour le saluer à son tour, et lui donna un coup de coude au passage.

— Tu remarqueras, quand même, qu'il n'a pas fait de remarque sur le fait que vous vous embrassiez devant lui, il y a du progrès, ricana Hermione.

— Tu marques un point, admit le Survivant en se détendant un peu.

— Allez, entrons, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Ginny en entraînant la petite troupe à sa suite.

Ils s'installèrent, et Madame Rosmerta vint les saluer et prendre leur commande.

— Bon, alors, quoi de neuf au château ? demanda Harry.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Autant commencer par-là, au moins, la Préfète-en-Chef serait soulagée et pourrait envisager le repas autrement une fois ce moment-là passé. Elle angoissait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas ouvertement parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Charlie et elle avec Ron, et elle appréhendait sa réaction suite aux récents événements.

— Eh bien, pas mal de rebondissements cette semaine, figure-toi, lui répondit Ginny en lançant un regard appuyé à sa meilleure amie, lui signifiant que c'était à elle d'enchaîner.

— Je…

— Qu'a fait notre crétin de frère ? intervint Ron, l'air soucieux.

Hermione le dévisagea, ahurie. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait compris ?

— Qu-… ?

— Il fallait être aveugle au Nouvel An pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se tramait entre Charlie et toi, s'amusa Ron. Et, oui, je sais, ça paraît étonnant venant de moi, mais je l'ai deviné tout seul. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Harry, il a fini par m'avouer que je ne me trompais pas. Avant que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, je tiens à te dire que je m'en fiche. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est que, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, et bien tant mieux ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que les encriers fonctionnent bien, ricana-t-il devant les mines stupéfaites de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

— Je dois dire, cher frère, que tu me surprends. Tu as réussi à comprendre quelque chose tout seul, se moqua Ginny.

— Chut, laisse Mione nous expliquer, la coupa le rouquin les joues rouges.

— Eh bien… Je… Merci, Ron. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé parce que j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, et je voulais voir si ça serait sérieux… Mais, pour tout vous dire les garçons, j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Charlie samedi dernier.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

— Disons que c'est compliqué, les cours, Poudlard, il est professeur...

— Et la vraie raison ? intervint Ron, soucieux. Je te connais, Mione, et tu ne nous dis pas tout.

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne tenait pas à divulguer ce qu'elle avait malencontreusement vu ce jour-là. Elle chercha du soutien dans les yeux de Ginny, qui l'enjoignit d'un léger hochement de tête à tout leur raconter. Elle soupira, et commença son récit.

— Il se trouve que Peeves a encore fichu le bazar à l'école, je me suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment à cause d'une de ses farces, et j'ai aperçu Charlie faire entrer une jeune femme dont il avait l'air proche dans ses appartements. Suite à ça, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant quelques temps… Mais, avant cela, rassure-toi Ron, les encriers fonctionnaient très bien, prit-elle le temps de lui dire en se forçant à sourire.

Hermione essayait surtout de faire redescendre la colère qu'elle sentait poindre chez le rouquin. Harry s'était tendu aussi lors du récit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grimaça, elle savait que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle de le leur dire…

— Rassurez-vous, Hermione a la situation bien en main, sourit Ginny.

— Il s'est expliqué au moins ? demanda Ron.

— Il a voulu me voir pour discuter, mais n'a absolument rien dit, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir lorsque je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli, leur avoua la brune d'une petite voix.

— Cet idiot de merde, rouspéta le rouquin.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Ginny.

— En parlant de situation sous contrôle, intervint Harry, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent instantanément. Les deux garçons haussèrent un sourcil, et la jeune femme cacha son visage dans ses mains, n'osant pas faire ses aveux concernant sa fausse relation avec Theodore. Ginny explosa de rire, ce qui augmenta la curiosité de la gente masculine installée à la table.

Comme si Merlin avait – enfin ! – décidé d'être de son côté, Madame Rosmerta choisit ce moment-là pour apporter leurs plats, et leur souhaita bon appétit. Hermione tenta d'esquiver la question du brun en se mettant à manger, mais Ron et Harry la fixaient toujours, cette fois-ci avec les mains croisées sur la table.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Ron.

— Je… Eh bien… Il se trouve que…

— Mais encore Hermione ?

La jeune femme se redressa, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

— JesorsavecTheodorepourrendreCharliejalouxetçaluirendaussiservicemaisc'estpourdefaux, déclara-t-elle à une vitesse affolante.

— De quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en chœur tout en écarquillant les yeux, tandis que Ginny riait à gorge déployée.

— Il se trouve que Theodore m'a proposé un marché, et je l'ai accepté, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Je… Je sors avec lui, mais c'est pour de faux. Il avait deviné pour Charlie et moi, et il a toujours un souci avec Kassandr Bullstrode qui le colle trop. Du coup, ça nous arrange tous les deux, en quelque sorte.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son verre d'eau, et Harry ouvrit la bouche, totalement choqué par les propos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne savait d'ailleurs plus où se mettre, craignant la réaction des garçons lorsqu'ils reprendraient leurs esprits. Finalement, à la surprise générale, ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire.

— Mais… Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? finit par articuler Ron entre deux rires.

— Alors, ça, pour une surprise, c'en est une ! rigola Harry en s'essuyant une larme.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, médusées. La rouquine se pencha alors vers son amie.

— Ce serait plutôt à nous de demander qui ils sont et où sont les vrais Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, chuchota-t-elle. Non, parce que, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils puissent réagir comme ça.

— Moi non plus, lui répondit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

— C'est franchement la meilleure idée que tu pouvais avoir sur le coup Mione, dit Ron une fois qu'il fut calmé.

— Tu n'es pas en colère ? s'enquit-elle.

— Bien sûr, c'est un Serpentard… Mais ce n'est pas Malefoy, et c'est fictif, alors, en soi, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Si un jour, il lui avait été prédit que Ron accepterait qu'elle ait une relation, même fausse, avec un Serpentard, elle aurait fait interner la personne à Sainte Mangouste dans la seconde qui suivait… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Harry, qui enchaîna.

— On dit aussi que c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de son importance.

— Ah ça oui, Harry, tu as raison. Quand on a rompu Mione, tu ne me manquais pas. Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça, aïe !

Il fut coupé par une tape de Ginny sur sa tête, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry riaient de bon cœur. La brune avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir son meilleur ami. Il s'était, lui aussi, rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un amour fraternel entre eux. Elle lui avait manqué en tant que meilleure amie, sœur de cœur, pas en tant que petite amie. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était revenu aussi vite vers elle après leur rupture.

Hermione se leva, et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, en lui faisant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

— Merci Ron, lui dit-elle avec émotion.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ses deux meilleurs amis la soutiendraient autant que Ginny avait pu le faire, surtout que cela concernant Charlie d'une part, et Theodore d'autre part. Elle venait de remporter une dure bataille, et profita du reste du repas tranquillement en rigolant avec ses amis.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens sortirent des Trois Balais, repus. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment tous ensemble, et se retrouver leur avait fait le plus grand bien.

— Allons à la boutique, faut que je vous montre quelque chose, leur dit Ron sur un ton énigmatique.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au rouquin, et saluèrent George, une fois entrés dans le nouvel antre des Weasley, qui congédiait une cliente avec un sourire dragueur.

— Ah, Mione chérie ! l'enlaça George. Il faut que l'on te dise, notre invention pour te permettre de te venger de Peeves est en cours de fabrication !

— D'ailleurs, intervint Ron, tu as dit tout à l'heure que Peeves avait encore joué des tours au château ?

— Ne m'en parle pas, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef.

Ginny et elle leur racontèrent les exploits de Peeves avec le Baron Sanglant et les gradins piégés du terrain de Quidditch. Les trois garçons les regardèrent, médusés, avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

— Nous lui manquons ! s'extasia George. Il n'était pas aussi inventif avant, je suis persuadé que nous sommes presque devenus ses muses en matière de farces.

— Pitié, non, implora Hermione.

Le groupe s'esclaffa à nouveau.

— Eh bien, chère amie, dès que nous aurons terminé, nous te préviendrons par hibou express pour que tu viennes récupérer le Graal, lui sourit l'aîné.

— Ouais, donc on évitera d'envoyer Coquecigrue, ricana Ron.

— Pour le bien de la communauté, oui, approuva Ginny.

Hermione et Ginny prirent le temps de faire le tour de la boutique, pendant les garçons avaient dérivé sur le Quidditch.

— Theo ne va pas tarder à te rejoindre je suppose ? demanda la rouquine.

— Oui.

— Et vous avez prévu quoi ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

— Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, rigola Hermione. Je te raconterai, si tu es sage !

— Je suis toujours sage ! répondit la rouquine sur un ton faussement vexé.

Elles rigolèrent, complices.

— Bon, à toute Herm', je crois bien que ton serpent charmant est arrivé, lui dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil. On se retrouve au dortoir vers dix-sept heures trente pour se préparer à aller chez Slugh ?

— Oui, à tout à l'heure ! la salua la brune. Bon après-midi les garçons ! leur cria-t-elle arrivée à la porte.

— A toi aussi ! lui répondirent-ils.

— Notre petite Mione a un amoureux ? s'intéressa George avec malice.

Les trois compères se regardèrent, avant de rire aux éclats.

— Si tu savais, soupira Ginny encore hilare.

oOo

Hermione avait eu peur que l'après-midi soit longue en compagnie de son homologue. Elle l'appréciait, simplement, leur nouvelle proximité la mettait tout de même mal à l'aise, même s'ils faisaient semblant. Pourtant, Theodore réussit à la détendre, et ils passèrent un excellent moment.

Il avait commencé par l'amener chez Mrs Pieddodu, lui proposant un thé pour digérer le repas du midi. Elle avait tellement mangé qu'elle n'avait pas refusé, et ils s'étaient installés dans un coin un peu reculé du salon de thé.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient beaucoup discuté, surtout des cours. Theodore était aussi assidu et passionné qu'Hermione, ainsi ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas à parler de runes ou d'arithmancie. Le sujet dériva sur la littérature, et la jeune femme avait découvert avec surprise les connaissances du brun en matière de littérature moldue.

— J'ai été hébergé quelques temps chez Mrs Figgs, une fois que j'ai été démasqué, lui avait appris Theodore. Sa bibliothèque regorgeait d'ouvrages bien plus intéressants que ses histoires de chat !

Hermione avait rigolé à sa remarque, se rappelant des discours que tenaient Harry sur sa vie chez les Dursley et les anniversaires de Dudley qu'il passait chez la vieille femme.

Une fois qu'ils avaient eu terminé leurs thés, ils s'étaient promenés dans le village, tout en discutant, Hermione pendue à son bras. Ils avaient croisé Kassandr, au détour d'une boutique de vêtements, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle leur avait offert le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, avant de détaler en grimaçant, sans demander son reste. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'étaient mis à rire, voyant que leur stratagème fonctionnait très bien.

Ils s'étaient ensuite assis sur un banc, non loin d'une fontaine – gelée en ces temps froids – continuant à discuter. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, et Hermione s'était surprise à bien apprécier sa compagnie. Alors qu'ils riaient au sujet de l'objet de la retenue d'un élève de première année, la jeune femme avait vu le Serpentard se tendre devant elle.

— On nous observe, lui avait appris Theodore en lui offrant un sourire séducteur.

Elle avait instantanément compris le message. Charlie se trouvait non loin d'eux, et les observait, peiné. Le brun avait alors rapproché sa main de la joue d'Hermione, et continué leur discussion, comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme avait fini par se détendre et fait comme si de rien n'était.

— Il est toujours là, avait dit le Serpentard. Viens donc me faire un bisou !

La brune s'était mise à rire devant la désinvolture de son vis-à-vis, et avait acquiescé, sachant que si elle voulait que leur plan continue de fonctionner, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de donner le change. Ils s'étaient alors embrassés doucement, chastement, et avaient repris leur discussion.

— Il est parti.

— Ouf, avait-elle soupiré, soulagée.

— Avoue quand même que tu as apprécié, j'embrasse comme un dieu ! s'était-il vanté.

En riant, elle lui avait frappé gentiment l'épaule, avant de se lever du banc et de l'inviter à le suivre.

— Je dois bientôt retrouver Ginny, nous devrions rentrer.

— Tu as intérêt à te faire belle pour ce soir, lui avait dit Theodore en ricanant.

C'était ainsi que s'était terminée leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin. Hermione avait apprécié ce moment, qu'elle aurait tout à fait pu passer avec lui autrement qu'en se faisant passer pour un couple – mis à part l'épisode du baiser pour rendre jaloux Charlie.

La jeune femme se trouvait à présent dans son dortoir, accompagnée de Ginny. Les deux amies étaient en pleins préparatifs pour la soirée de Saint Valentin qui se profilait dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn. Hermione n'en pouvait déjà plus, entre les petits cupidons qui volaient un peu partout dans le château, et les gloussements des élèves émoustillés par la journée. Elle espérait vraiment que le plus dur était passé, et que la soirée ne serait qu'un moment de détente quelconque.

Ginny attendit qu'elle ait revêtu sa robe pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, afin de s'attaquer au coiffage et au maquillage. Hermione avait choisi une robe rouge plutôt moulante, sans trop en faire non plus. La rouquine, quant à elle, avait passé une robe droite beige, qu'elle avait accessoirisée avec une ceinture marron clair.

La brune se saisit de sa baguette, et, un chignon lâche et quelques coups de crayons plus tard, elle était fin prête à se rendre aux cachots. La cadette des Weasley n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider de la façon dont elle allait se coiffer, et Hermione décida de descendre la première, profitant d'un petit moment de solitude pour réfléchir. Elle enfila ses escarpins, et salua sa meilleure amie, avant de prendre les escaliers direction les cachots.

oOo

Hermione descendait les marches, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux récents événements, à Charlie, à sa fausse relation avec Theodore, à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ron et Harry le midi même… Et à elle-même, perdue, au milieu de tout cela. Elle ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où toute cette histoire allait la mener. Elle espérait seulement que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de réussir ses ASPIC et d'être la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle voulait toujours prouver qu'être une née-moldue n'avait rien à voir avec la réussite scolaire…

La jeune femme songea aussi à ses parents, dont elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles depuis qu'ils étaient en Australie. Elle comptait leur envoyer une lettre, dans les jours qui arrivaient, pour savoir si tout allait bien de leur côté, et quand est-ce qu'ils rentreraient à Londres. Sa maison d'enfance commençait à lui manquer un peu, mais toujours moins que ses parents. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent continuer à être distants avec elle, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que les protéger.

Hermione fut subitement sortie de ses réflexions par un raclement de gorge. Elle avait ralenti la cadence à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, et ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait sur la pallier du troisième étage. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux bleu océan de celui qui torturait ses pensées.

Charlie se tenait effectivement non loin d'elle, et la fixait, en la dévorant des yeux. La sorcière se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, n'ayant absolument pas prévu de se retrouver face à lui aussi vite – après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient rompu, bien qu'elle eût soudain l'impression qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours, cela faisait bien plus. Elle déglutit difficilement, alors que le jeune homme ne cessait de la regarder. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait l'air de vouloir lui parler. Peut-être voulait-il s'expliquer ?

Quand elle y pensait, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder ses messages retranscrits dans son carnet. Elle se sentit idiote, sur le moment, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le dragonnier commencer à s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, d'autant qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Alors que Charlie ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à la brune, il fut stoppé dans son élan par Luna Lovegood, qui descendait l'escalier juste derrière Hermione, et les salua.

— Bonsoir Professeur Weasley. Tu es très chic, Hermione, lui sourit doucement la blonde. Tu descends toi aussi aux appartements du professeur Slughorn ?

— Euh, oui, c'est ça, répondit la Préfète-en-Chef maladroitement.

— Nous pouvons faire le chemin ensemble, si tu veux, proposa gentiment la Serdaigle.

— O-Oui, acquiesça la brune, toujours chamboulée.

— Bonne soirée, professeur, le salua Luna en entraînant Hermione à sa suite.

— Bonsoir, articula difficilement Charlie.

oOo

Arrivées devant les cachots, Hermione finit par s'arrêter, et enlacer son amie. Luna lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

— Tu m'as sortie d'un joli pétrin, Luna, merci infiniment, finit par lâcher la brune.

— Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, mais je me doute de ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, lui répondit la Serdaigle avec douceur. J'ai senti qu'il fallait que je te vienne en aide, où le Joncheruine allait élire domicile définitivement dans ta tête.

Hermione sourit à son amie. Cette dernière était très perspicace.

— Je trouve aussi que ton plan est le bon. Si tu voulais qu'il soit jaloux, Theodore était le meilleur choix.

La Préfète-en-Chef manqua de s'étouffer. Alors, elle avait également deviné que sa relation avec le Serpentard était un coup monté ? Hermione eut soudainement peur que leur plan ait une faille, mais la jeune Lovegood s'empressa de la rassurer.

— Je te connais un peu maintenant, Hermione. Et puis, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Luna.

— Je sais, je te fais confiance, la remercia la brune.

Hermione était ravie de pouvoir également compter sur le soutien de Luna. A vrai dire, elle était plus que surprise par le comportement de ses amis. La Saint-Valentin n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise journée, cette fois, et elle pourrait même la rebaptiser « journée de l'amitié » avec ce qui s'était produit.

* * *

 **Eh oui, finalement Hermione a tout raconté à ses deux meilleurs amis... Qui ont plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et la guerre les a fait grandir !**

 **On remerciera Luna pour son arrivée au moment parfait ! (Avouez, là, vous me maudissez quand même parce que d'une je vous prive d'une explication Hermione/Charlie et de deux vous ne savez toujours rien hihihi).**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 24, qui devrait, cette fois-ci, vous apporter quelques réponses !**

 **Bon weekend à tous (le mien va être parfait, je vais réaliser un de mes rêves grâce à mon homme... Faisant de l'équitation depuis plus de 20 ans, nous allons chercher ma propre jument demain soir... Un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise ! Je ne tiens plus en place !)**

 **A jeudi**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ : **

**Pouette : je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves le plan entre Theo et Hermione réussi ! ça m'a beaucoup amusé comme idée, et je suis contente que ça plaise en retour. Merci pour ta review, à très vite :)**

 **Guest : Mouhahaha, sache que ton commentaire a reçu les applaudissements de Lily-Jem une de mes bêtas qui est une fan incontestable de Theo... Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'aime beaucoup trop Theo pour lui briser le coeur (dans cette fiction au moins lol) je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas, merci pour ton retour ! A très vite !**

 **Aventure : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue énormément m'amuser à décrire Theodore en véritable Serpentard ahah, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ginny me fait pas mal tripper aussi :) en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! A très vite :)**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Coucou !**

 **Comment ça va en ce jeudi soir ? Je suis claquée, il est temps que le weekend arrive... !**

 **La semaine dernière, vous avez découvert les réactions de Ron et Harry face aux révélations d'Hermione... Et oui, Ron n'est pas un vilain garçon ahah. Ils l'ont tous les deux plutôt bien pris, et soutiennent leur amie :)**

 **Je suis en pleine réflexion concernant la fin de ma fiction, et surtout sur celle qui suivra ma CharMione... D'ici quelques semaines, je pense vous dévoiler la cover de ma future DraMione (et oui, tout arrive !)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos sorciers préférés, et quelques révélations vont montrer le bout de leur nez dans ce chapitre :P**

 **Merci à Taery Raven pour la correction :3**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Le mois de mars venait de débuter à Poudlard, ne promettant pas d'être plus reposant que son prédécesseur pour Hermione. Celle-ci se trouvait assise en cours de Sortilèges, entre Theodore et Ginny, à écouter ce que le professeur Flitwick leur expliquait à propos des modalités de sa matière aux ASPIC. Le petit homme était, comme à son habitude, perché sur une montagne de livres, et insistait sur les points importants à présenter lors de la rédaction qui les attendait. Afin de les y préparer au mieux, il donna à ses élèves trois parchemins à rédiger pour le début du mois d'avril, sur trois sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudiés depuis le début de l'année.

Les septième année soupirent tous d'exaspération, et des murmures de mécontentement commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle de classe. Hermione saisit son agenda, et nota scrupuleusement la consigne. Son cerveau commençait déjà à être en ébullition, étudiant le programme de révisions qu'elle avait établi pour y caler le temps nécessaire à la réalisation du travail demandé par l'un de ses professeurs favoris. La jeune femme avait toujours été douée en Sortilèges, et ce depuis la première année. Elle se souvenait encore du cours sur le sortilège WIngardium Leviosa, qu'elle avait réussi du premier coup, tandis que Seamus avait fait exploser sa plume, et que Ron n'arrivait pas à prononcer la formule correctement.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la Préfète-en-Chef, alors qu'elle reposait sa plume à côté de son encrier. Theodore la dévisagea, étonné.

— Tu as beau adorer étudier, je ne vois pas comment trois énormes parchemins à rédiger peuvent te réjouir à ce point, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard.

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas cela, même si je trouve que c'est un parfait entraînement pour les ASPIC, et que ça nous permettra de savoir où on se situe au niveau de notre préparation, lui répondit Hermione.

— Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? la questionna Ginny.

— A l'un de nos premiers cours de Sortilèges en première année, rigola la brune. Lorsque Seamus a fait exploser sa plume.

— Le vrai génie des explosifs, commenta Theodore. Il n'en manquait pas une, surtout en Potions.

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois. Même si la rouquine n'était pas dans leur promotion à l'origine, elle avait déjà pu admirer les talents en pyrotechnie de leur ami Gryffondor, que ce fût dans leur Salle Commune ou aux repas dans la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Flitwick les congédia enfin, en leur souhaitant néanmoins bon courage, et les septième année se dirigèrent, en grimaçant, vers leur prochain cours.

oOo

En fin de journée, Hermione et Theodore, qui continuaient à jouer le jeu et à se faire passer pour un couple, allèrent s'installer dans la bibliothèque, pour commencer une des trois rédactions demandées par leur professeur de Sortilèges.

La jeune femme déballa ses affaires, et se dirigea d'emblée vers les étagères, espérant trouver des manuels qui l'aideraient à étayer le sortilège Priori Incantatem. Elle revint à leur table, les bras chargés, sous les yeux amusés de Theodore.

— Tu comptes lire ça en une heure ? lui demanda-t-il, goguenard.

— Si tu te tais, j'y arriverai plus vite, lui répondit Hermione du tac au tac en lui tirant la langue.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire rire son acolyte, qui se contenta de sortir ses cours dans un premier temps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à essayer de se concentrer dans sa lecture, Hermione finit par fixer le Serpentard avec intérêt. Depuis quelques temps déjà, une question subsistait dans son esprit, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le loisir de la lui poser. A chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu l'interroger, ils avaient été dérangés, et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle y pensait souvent à des moments inadéquats – au moment de se coucher, notamment, ce n'était pas le plus pratique.

Le brun finit par se sentir observé, et posa sa plume pour soutenir le regard ambré de sa fausse petite amie.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? s'enquit-il.

— Tu peux répondre à ma question, oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Comment as-tu su ?

Theodore haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Su quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Pour Tu-Sais-Quoi.

Un sourire narquois vint orner le visage pâle du Serpentard, qui s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Ils allaient enfin avoir la discussion qu'ils auraient déjà dû avoir un mois auparavant.

— Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps à me le demander, se moqua Theodore.

— Peut-être bien, mais tu ne me réponds pas vraiment, là, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Je suis fin observateur, voilà tout, dit-il, pompeux.

— Et modeste, ricana Hermione.

— Plutôt, en plus de toutes mes autres qualités.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée. C'était bien là tout l'art des Serpentard : la vantardise était l'une des tares des vert et argent. Néanmoins, Hermione se reprit bien vite, et fixa à nouveau son vis-à-vis, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui confier ses doutes, Theodore s'empressa de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

— Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne le sait. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec toutes les langues bien pendues qui résident au château – même si Lavande Brown n'est plus parmi nous, il y en a qui lui font de la concurrence –, une nouvelle pareille en aurait fait le tour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Merlin, et tu te serais retrouvée dans le bureau de McGo très rapidement, lui assura le Serpentard.

La sorcière dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. La Directrice avait beau l'apprécier énormément, quand bien même elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et lui était un Weasley, elle ne laisserait pas passer une telle transgression des règles de l'école.

— Alors, comment ? lui demanda Hermione.

— J'ai surpris son regard sur toi une ou deux fois, lui confia-t-il. Et vos discussions de temps en temps, même si Ginny en faisait la plupart du temps partie. Mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et lorsque je t'ai vue aussi négligée avant la Saint Valentin, j'ai fait le lien.

— Et tu t'es empressé de trouver une solution pour que nous réglions nos soucis ensemble, soupira-t-elle en se massant les temps.

— Exact. Mais, avoue que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. Je suis plutôt un bon parti !

A nouveau, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette fois-ci, la remarque de Theodore lui arracha un sourire amusé.

— Allez, remettons-nous au travail. Nous ne sommes pas de ronde ce soir, profitons-en pour avancer, l'enjoignit le Serpentard en se saisissant de sa plume.

Et il avait tout à fait raison. La brune le fixa encore un instant, soulagée. Son ami avait raison, si cela avait dû se savoir, tout Poudlard serait au courant, et elle ne serait pas là, assise dans la bibliothèque, à se triturer les méninges sur sa rédaction de Sortilèges. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et replongea dans son manuel.

oOo

Comme à tous les repas depuis la semaine de la Saint Valentin, Hermione s'installait aux côtés de ses amis Gryffondor de façon à tourner le dos le plus possible à la table des professeurs. Et comme à tous les repas depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait décidé de rompre avec lui, Charlie était agacé de ne pouvoir voir que le dos de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il espérait entrer en contact avec ses yeux ambrés, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait toujours à elle. Rien n'y faisait, elle ne changeait rien à ses nouvelles habitudes une fois attablée chez les rouge et or. Il n'y eut pas d'exception non plus ce soir-là, et, lassé, il décida d'agir pendant la ronde des préfets.

Le dragonnier savait que ce n'était pas la ronde d'Hermione – elle lui avait préalablement donné son emploi du temps en janvier, lorsqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Il espérait simplement que c'était celle d'une autre personne, avec laquelle il devait discuter très sérieusement.

Charlie se posta ainsi, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il attendait Hermione, au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, et attendit, pour voir si sa petite sœur allait montrer le bout de son nez. Il soupira de soulagement quand il aperçut la tornade rousse se précipiter en haut des escaliers, prête à rentrer dans son dortoir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était greffé à son emploi du temps sans la prévenir, et qu'en bonne héritière de Molly Weasley, elle risquait de ne pas apprécier particulièrement. Il se frotta les mains pour se donner contenance, et avança à la rencontre de Ginny.

— Ginny ? l'interpela Charlie.

Celle-ci sursauta, et se tourna vers lui, baguette en main. Le reconnaissant, elle souffla bruyamment, et lui accorda un regard noir, qu'il savait être pour la forme. Le dragonnier la vit ranger sa baguette, et se diriger vers lui.

— Charlie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ? Au Terrier ? s'enquit Ginny en le harcelant de questions.

— Tout va bien au Terrier, enfin, je suppose, lui répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. Je voulais discuter avec toi, tu m'accordes un moment ?

La rouquine soupira. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis un mois, pour ne pas avoir à parler d'Hermione avec lui, mais le moment tant redouté était arrivé, et elle ne pouvait pas se dérober. Charlie lui désigna d'un coup de tête la tour d'Astronomie, et Ginny acquiesça. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches, et s'assirent par terre. Une légère brise fraîche vint leur soulever un frisson, et la cadette des Weasley se félicita de s'être munie de sa cape d'hiver avant de sortir faire sa ronde.

— Que se passe-t-il Charlie ? finit-elle par lui demander au bout d'un moment.

— Je pense que tu le sais, soupira le dragonnier en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Je sais beaucoup de choses, ricana Ginny, alors il va falloir que tu sois un tout petit peu plus précis !

— Hermione.

Charlie avait lâché son prénom dans un murmure. Il vit sa sœur le fixer avec intérêt, comme si elle cherchait à le percer à jour concernant toute cette fâcheuse histoire. Il savait qu'elle était au courant. Hermione avait très certainement dû lui en parler, mais il devait avouer que sa petite sœur jouait le rôle de l'innocente qui ne savait rien à merveille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Hermione ? demanda alors Ginny en feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi il y a un mois.

Devant l'air grave de son frère, Ginny finit par baisser ses barrières, et consentit à converser avec lui à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle voulait, elle aussi, savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment, et c'était l'occasion.

— Oui, je suis au courant, soupira finalement la rouquine – qui ne voulait pas montrer à son frère qu'il avait remporté cette bataille. Après, je serais curieuse de connaître ta pensée à ce sujet.

Charlie passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était réellement anxieux. A vrai dire, depuis le soir où Hermione avait mis fin à leur relation, il n'était plus dans son assiette. Il avait fini par s'attacher à la jeune femme, lui avouer qu'il tenait à elle, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle rompe avec lui. Ni à ce qu'elle le voit, le jour du match opposant les Gryffondor aux Serdaigle. Ni à ce qu'elle finisse dans les bras de son homologue de Serpentard,

— Charlie ? s'enquit sa sœur en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

— Elle sort vraiment avec Theodore ? finit-il par lâcher, le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé.

Comme ses yeux ne la scrutaient pas, Ginny s'autorisa un sourire fugace, avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

— Tu l'as vu autant que moi, lui répondit sa sœur.

— Elle s'est méprise sur ce qu'elle a vu le jour de ton match, tu sais ?

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Ginny.

— J'étais effectivement avec quelqu'un, mais pas pour ce qu'elle s'est imaginé, dit Charlie en tournant finalement les yeux vers sa sœur.

— Qui était-ce ?

— Elina.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

— Elina ? Comme dans Elina Roberts ? Cette Elina-là ? Mais que faisait-elle ici Charlie ?

— Oui, c'était bien elle, soupira Charlie. Elle est passée à la réserve voir mes anciens collègues avant de venir à Poudlard. Elle voulait me voir pour deux raisons. La première, et pas des moindres, concernait la dragonne qu'Hagrid avait ramenée à l'école il y a sept ans.

— Norbert, c'est ça ? interrogea la rouquine.

— Devenue Norberta par la suite, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle est pleine, et sa gestation ne se passe pas très bien. Je suis donc revenu en Roumanie quelques fois. Minerva a fait mettre à ma disposition un Portoloin, qui m'a bien facilité la vie pour y aller. Je vais d'ailleurs aller passer l'intégralité des vacances de Pâques là-bas, pour m'occuper de Norberta. Son état s'est stabilisé pour le moment, mais elle devrait mettre bas à ce moment-là, et je dois être présent.

Comme à chaque fois que son frère lui racontait ses histoires de dragons, Ginny était fascinée. Elle avait toujours aimé le côté aventurier de Charlie. Le dragonnier lui fit un clin d'œil, et la rouquine lui sourit.

— Et la deuxième raison de sa présence ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Tu ne perds pas le nord, petite sœur, même si j'avais espéré que te parler de Norberta me sauve la mise, ricana Charlie. Elle a tenté de me récupérer. C'était même la première raison de sa venue ici.

Le dragonnier s'amusa de la grimace qui déformait à présent le visage de sa petite sœur. Il l'avait sentie se tendre à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme. Ginny ne connaissait pas Elina, sinon de nom, et seulement les conséquences de son arrivée dans la vie du dragonnier, et elle espérait vivement que sa venue ne soit que passagère.

Elina était l'ex-petite amie de Charlie. D'origine anglaise, elle était éleveuse de dragons dans une réserve russe, et le rouquin avait fait sa connaissance lors d'un rassemblement de dragonniers en Europe de l'Est. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, et s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Il avait même convié la jeune femme dans sa réserve, en Roumanie, et ils avaient fini par devenir plus que des amis. Leur relation avait duré quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne la surprenne avec un autre homme, qu'elle voyait régulièrement déjà avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

Le dragonnier l'avait très mal vécu. Lui, de nature solitaire, ne se liait pas facilement aux autres. Il avait déjà eu des relations, mais jamais rien de concret. Il avait préféré enchaîner les aventures d'un soir, adorant sa vie sans attaches ni contraintes. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il avait ressenti le besoin de se poser, et il s'était entiché d'Elina. Il avait sincèrement regretté de lui avoir fait confiance et de lui avoir ouvert son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, nue, dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Il avait alors rompu avec elle, sans lui accorder le moindre regard ni le moindre intérêt. Elle avait essayé de le récupérer, sans succès, et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux ans.

— Et tu la revois maintenant ? demanda Ginny, agacée.

— Absolument pas, lui affirma Charlie.

— Comment savait-elle que tu étais là ?

— Elle est passée à la réserve quelques semaines avant que je vienne à Poudlard, lui apprit le dragonnier. Avec quelques-uns de ses collègues, pour un échange de données sur une espèce de dragons fortement menacée. Je l'ai évitée le plus possible, seulement, elle cherchait vraiment à me parler. Elle s'est excusée, mais rien de plus. Pendant un repas tous ensemble, le fait que je sois le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard est venu sur le tapis.

— Et donc, elle s'est permis de venir ici, grogna la rouquine.

— Ouais. Bon, elle m'a quand même prévenu qu'il y avait un souci avec la gestation de Norberta, ricana Charlie. Mais ce n'était pas la raison première de sa venue.

— Et qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu l'aies prise dans tes bras ?

« _Oups_ » pensa aussitôt Ginny. Son frère n'avait aucunement mentionné ce moment-là, elle l'avait appris d'Hermione, et elle venait de lâcher une information importante sans s'en rendre compte, prise dans le feu de la conversation. Charlie la dévisagea, mi amusé, mi embêté, et soupira avant de lui répondre.

— Elle m'a sauté dans les bras pour me dire bonjour, et je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione est arrivée… J'étais gêné, je l'ai un peu repoussée, et je l'ai invitée à rentrer dans mes appartements pour plus de discrétion.

— Eh bien, c'est raté, railla Ginny. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as quand même pas… ?

— Non ! se défendit vivement Charlie. Je tiens réellement à Hermione, et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne suis pas comme ça.

— Je ne t'en pensais pas capable, de toute manière, le rassura la rouquine en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et, crois-moi, je t'aurais fait comprendre à quel point tu aurais baissé dans mon estime. Tu n'y as jamais eu droit, mais je suis une experte du Chauve-Furie, et tu aurais douillé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

— J'ai encore en mémoire les conversations de nos frères sur tes exploits avec le Chauve-Furie, oui, grimaça Charlie en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne m'y risquerai pas !

— Alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette chère Elina, ricana Ginny.

— On a discuté, et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est franchement rapprochée de moi pour m'embrasser, mais je l'ai repoussée, en lui disant que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Elle n'a pas été ravie de ma réaction, crois-moi, mais j'étais assez content que ça se passe ainsi. Sauf que je n'imaginais pas qu'Hermione ait assisté au début de la scène et se soit fait des idées, soupira le dragonnier.

— Tu me vois ravie de la tournure de ta conversation avec ce Scrout à Pétard, sourit la cadette des Weasley.

La remarque de la rouquine eut le don de détendre un peu l'atmosphère entre eux. Charlie savait que s'il avait sa petite sœur dans la poche, c'était à moitié gagné.

— Aucun risque que je revienne vers elle, sois tranquille. Je ne suis pas du genre à ravaler mon vomi, une seule fois ça suffit, s'amusa le dragonnier.

— Charmant ! grimaça sa sœur.

— Toujours, s'esclaffa Charlie.

— Concernant Hermione, elle ne s'est pas vraiment fait des idées en te voyant avec elle. Ça l'a mise mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce qui lui a fait penser que tu ne t'intéressais plus vraiment à elle, c'est ton silence éloquent les jours qui ont suivi, relata Ginny.

— Je…

— Je suis consciente que tu seras toujours un troll en matière relationnelle, le coupa la rouquine en posant sa main devant lui. Mais vous vous étiez vus quelques jours avant que cette espère d'enquiquineuse vienne polluer notre espace vital à Poudlard, et vous aviez convenu de vous parler plus souvent. Avant que tu ne me dises que c'était à Hermione de t'envoyer un message, je te dirai d'emblée que vu la situation – que tu ne connaissais pas dans son intégralité, je veux bien l'admettre – c'était à toi de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux Weasley. Charlie ne pouvait nier que sa petite sœur avait raison, même s'il n'était pas devin, il aurait dû lui envoyer un message par l'intermédiaire de leur encrier magique. Seulement, il n'y avait pas songé, même si la brune occupait quand même ses pensées. Le rouquin soupira, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Mes allers-retours en Roumanie m'ont obnubilé, dit-il. Ça ne m'excuse pas, arrête ce regard noir tout de suite, petite furie, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'aurais dû la prévenir que je m'absentais, elle aurait compris.

« _Il aurait quand même fallu que tu lui expliques ce qu'elle avait vu, et têtue comme elle l'est, elle ne t'aurait pas mis sur la voie, et vous en seriez probablement au même point_ » grimaça intérieurement Ginny. « _Mais vu les progrès en communication dont il fait preuve, je ne vais certainement pas le stopper dans son élan_ » pensa la rouquine. Elle lui sourit alors, comme si de rien n'était.

— J'ai une question, quand même, finit par lâcher Charlie en plantant ses iris dans ceux de sa petite sœur.

— Je t'écoute.

— Que fait-elle avec Theodore ?

« Si tu savais » pensa Ginny, amusée par la mine inquiète de son grand frère préféré. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter, ce serait trop simple, elle le savait. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait aucunement trahir sa meilleure amie. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus que c'était un coup double pour les Préfets-en-Chef, puisqu'Hermione escomptait rendre Charlie jaloux – même si elle ne l'avait toujours pas avoué, Theodore et Ginny en étaient convaincus, et elle ne l'avait pas démenti non plus –, et le Serpentard espérait se débarrasser de Kassandr Bullstrode.

Ainsi, Ginny garda un visage de marbre, et répondit calmement à son frère.

— Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que vous envisagiez d'en parler tous les deux, le conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

— Elle l'aime ? s'enquit le dragonnier.

— Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a besoin de connaître la vérité, et qu'elle mérite d'avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé, lui fit sa sœur. Je comprends que ça puisse t'affecter, je pense que si Harry s'affichait avec une autre fille… Non, en fait, elle aurait déjà fui, je lui aurais lancé des tas de Chauve-Furie, ricana Ginny. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu dois lui parler.

Charlie fixa sa sœur, impressionné par la maturité dont elle faisait preuve. La guerre l'avait considérablement fait grandir – le fait d'avoir sept grands frères n'y était pas étranger non plus – et il appréciait vraiment sa présence et l'écoute dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard.

— Je suis un cas désespéré, sourit finalement le dragonnier, désabusé.

— Oui, mais ça, je le savais déjà, s'esclaffa la rouquine. Chez les hommes de cette famille, c'est héréditaire, que veux-tu !

Pour toute réponse, Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

— Bon, Miss Weasley, il se fait tard. Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci, votre ronde est terminée depuis un bout de temps maintenant, fit-il mine de la réprimander.

— Je suppose que vous allez me raccompagner, rigola Ginny. Si je croise Rusard, je suis fichue !

— Allons-y alors, je crois qu'il serait capable à coup sûr de me prendre pour un élève et de me faire sentir à quel point il est ravi de m'avoir trouvé dans les couloirs.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur tous les deux, avant de sortir de la tour d'Astronomie, et se souhaiter bonne nuit devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

oOo

En entrant dans la salle commune, Ginny trouva sa meilleure amie confortablement installée dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminée, occupée à bouquiner.

— Ne me dites pas, Miss Granger, que vous êtes encore en train d'étudier à une heure pareille ? glissa la rouquine, amusée.

— Eh non, Miss Weasley, vous vous trompez, je lis pour me détendre, lui répondit Hermione en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

— Si je m'appelais Ron, je t'aurais dit que je ne comprenais absolument pas comment tu pouvais te détendre en lisant.

— C'est tout à fait son genre, effectivement, ricana la brune. Comment s'est passée ta ronde ?

— Plutôt tranquille, fit Ginny en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de son amie.

— Pourtant, elle a été plus longue que la mienne d'hier, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Vous me surveillez, Miss Granger ? s'amusa Ginny. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai été alpaguée par quelqu'un pour discuter, avant de revenir au dortoir.

— Ah oui ? Qui ?

— Mon charmant frère, Charlie.

La réponse de la cadette des Weasley eut le mérite de sortir Hermione de sa lecture. Elle fixa sa meilleure amie, ahurie.

— Je ne compte pas te dévoiler ce que m'a dit Charlie, lui avoua Ginny. Mais la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que le plan de Theodore Nott fonctionne vraiment à merveille !

* * *

 **ça y est, enfiiiiiiin, on connaît l'identité de la fameuse blonde qui accompagnait Charlie... Vous avez été très peu nombreux à deviner plus ou moins qui c'était ;) (deux si mes souvenirs sont bons, bravo à Tiph et à Kelly qui n'étaient vraiment pas loin !)**

 **Du coup, petite discussion entre Weasley.. Et Ginny ne raconte absolument rien à sa meilleure amie, ahah.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**

 **Bon weekend :) et bonnes vacances si c'est votre cas !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Aventure : merci pour ton retour :) j'ai choisi de faire un Ron et un Harry compréhensifs après la guerre, moins belliqueux (surtout concernant Ron lol). Ravie que cela te plaise ! Et oui, merci Luna :P j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également ! A très vite :)**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Je publie un chouïa plus tard cette semaine... Saint-Valentin oblige, et puis, avec mon homme, nous nous sommes remis à visionner les épisodes de Game of Thrones, parce que l'ultime saison c'est dans deux mois et qu'on veut être à la paaaaaage :P Vous regardez vous aussi ?**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, je suis toujours contente de lire vos avis :) J'ai en effet enfin fait un chapitre où Chacha donne son avis, comme certains ont pu me le faire remarquer, il était temps :P**

 **On retrouve notre Hermione cette fois-ci ! Toujours fraîche et dispo, enfin, elle essaie en tout cas ahah.**

 **Merci, comme toutes les semaines, à Taery Raven pour sa correction (si vous apercevez Lily Jem, dites lui qu'elle me manque un peu quand même, elle a disparu de la surface terrestre !)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Hermione commençait à se poser pas mal de questions depuis quelques jours, et plus précisément depuis que Ginny lui avait révélé avoir longuement discuté avec Charlie. La brune savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été l'un de leurs sujets de conversation, même si la rouquine ne le lui avait pas avoué, et ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait commençait à la préoccuper. Surtout que, ce matin-là, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis Gryffondor, elle avait risqué un œil discret vers la table des professeurs, et ses yeux étaient entrés en contact avec ceux de Charlie.

La sorcière, gênée, avait aussitôt détourné le regard, et tâché de se concentrer sur les divagations de Demelza quant à ses futures sorties à Pré-au-Lard avec son nouveau petit ami. Elle avait en effet rompu avec Seamus, et fréquentait désormais un sorcier plus âgé, un Serdaigle de la promotion de George et Fred Weasley. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'au moins, à table, sa camarade évitait de raconter à tout va à quel point il avait été gâté par Merlin à la naissance et qu'elle prenait son pied à chaque fois.

La brune finit par remercier l'illustre sorcier, Morgane et leurs acolytes lorsque l'arrivée des hiboux fit taire la Poursuiveuse. Ginny et elle échangèrent un regard complice, soulagées. Hermione fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'un magnifique hibou Grand-Duc se posa devant elle, une lettre dans la patte. Elle tendit la main, puis l'oiseau lui déposa délicatement la missive, et prit son envol. Curieuse, elle entreprit de décacheter la lettre, pour en découvrir son contenu. Elle n'avait écrit à personne ces derniers temps – ni à ses parents, ni à Harry, elle songea d'ailleurs à leur écrire dans la journée pour se rattraper – et elle se demandait bien qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé du courrier.

Un sourire vint orner son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit les tenants du parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, alors que Ginny la fixait sans comprendre.

— Ils ont trouvé, déclara finalement Hermione à l'attention de sa meilleure amie. Tes frères ont trouvé ce que je leur avais demandé pendant les vacances de Noël !

La rouquine plissa les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Puis, la lumière se fit, et elle s'esclaffa.

— Bien, bien, bien tout ça ! lui répondit Ginny. En espérant qu'ils aient scrupuleusement respecté toutes tes directives.

— Ron m'affirme que oui, acquiesça Hermione tout sourire. Et il sait à quel point je peux être invivable et détestable si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux, et, si jamais il doit y en avoir, il sait qu'il en fera partie !

Les deux amies rigolèrent, et terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre Theodore qui les attendait, patiemment adossé au mur attenant à la porte.

— Bonjour les filles, les salua le Serpentard.

— Bonjour Theo, lui répondirent-elles en chœur.

— Alors comme ça, on reçoit des lettres d'amour, et je ne suis même pas au courant ? fit mine de s'indigner le jeune homme en prenant sa fausse petite amie par les épaules.

— Imbécile, ricana Hermione. J'ai enfin ma vengeance contre Peeves, la lettre venait de Ron. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton pour ne pas que les autres élèves l'entendent, il m'a donné rendez-vous à la Tête-de-Sanglier ce soir, après ma ronde. Je passerai par la Salle sur Demande.

— Et en plus, un rendez-vous secret ! Vous filez du mauvais coton, Miss Granger, et vous peinez mon pauvre petit cœur sensible.

— Mais depuis quand les Serpentard ont-ils un cœur ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire malicieux avant de filer en rigolant en direction de la serre de Botanique.

— Ton amie tourne mal, elle aussi, siffla Theodore un brin amusé néanmoins par la répartie de la cadette des Weasley.

— Les Gryffondor vont devenir ta nouvelle cause perdue, ricana Hermione. Allez, nous avons cours, il ne faut pas traîner.

— As-tu remarqué les regards de plus en plus assassins que ton Weasley préféré ?

— Ce n'est p…

— Parce que, moi, je les ai remarqués, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Je pense qu'il doit être jaloux de mon physique très avantageux, j'ai hérité du côté brun ténébreux inaccessible des Nott eux-mêmes, ma mère m'ayant donné ces magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels tu as la chance de pouvoir plonger lorsque tu le souhaites, ma chérie.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les propos de son homologue, et le fixa, éberluée.

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas prétention qui t'étouffe, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

— N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, ricana-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, et ils continuèrent leur route vers les serres de l'école pour leur premier cours de la journée.

oOo

Après le repas du midi, Hermione s'était rapidement éclipsée de la Grande Salle pour passer récupérer un livre à son dortoir. Elle avait prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque après son dernier cours de la journée, et le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné des pistes de travail pour leurs dissertations préparatoires aux ASPIC.

Alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots pour le cours de Potions, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face au premier étage. Charlie se trouvait là, devant elle, et la fixait de manière impassible, faisant qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quel état d'esprit son ancien petit ami se trouvait. La jeune femme n'osait pas faire un pas de plus, et réfléchissait à toute allure à quoi dire ou faire en pareille situation. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus et encore moins parlés depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation, et la panique commençait à la gagner, surtout qu'elle savait que sa pseudo relation avec Theodore l'atteignait beaucoup.

— Bonjour Hermione, finit par lâcher le dragonnier.

— Bonjour Ch-Professeur, déglutit la sorcière.

— As-tu une minute avant ton prochain cours, s'il te plaît ? Il faudrait qu'on discute, lui dit-il avec un ton calme désarmant.

— Euh, c'est que… Je… bégaya-t-elle, ne sachant que répondre, mal à l'aise.

Le cours ne commençait pas tout de suite, elle avait au moins vingt bonnes minutes d'avance. Mais le fait était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au jeune homme. Elle avait retourné une bonne trentaine de fois le problème dans sa tête, envisagé qu'ils se croisent de cette manière – ou d'une autre, au détour d'un couloir pendant une ronde par exemple – mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'issue qui puisse leur être profitable à tous les deux. Fort heureusement pour elle, Merlin avait l'air d'être toujours à ses côtés…

— Ah ! Hermione ! Oh, et salut Charlie ! s'exclama Ginny. Je te cherchais Herm', faut que je te vois avant le cours de Potions, je crois que le vieux Slugh nous prépare une interro surprise ou que sais-je encore, et j'avais des questions.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, petite sœur, mais aie un peu de respect pour tes professeurs, lui sourit Charlie. Bien, les filles, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé à Hermione.

— A toi aussi Charlie, lui répondit Ginny.

Le dragonnier disparut dans les escaliers, et la rouquine prit sa meilleure amie par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les cachots, alors que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

— Je suis arrivée au bon moment on dirait, rigola la cadette des Weasley. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je… Rien. Il m'a demandé si j'avais cinq minutes pour discuter avec lui avant mon cours, et tu es arrivée, lui répondit Hermione.

— Oh… Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Rien de cohérent, couina la brune en cachant son visage de ses mains.

— Ah, grimaça Ginny en lui frottant l'épaule pour la réconforter. C'est que ce n'était pas le moment pour vous de parler. Allez, reconcentre-toi, le cours commence dans dix minutes.

— Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'interrogation surprise ? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête, soudainement soucieuse.

— Une ruse pour t'extirper du filet de mon frère, ricana la rouquine. Et ça a parfaitement fonctionné !

— Tu es redoutable, fit Hermione en souriant.

— Penses-tu ! Figure-toi que je suis vraiment dégoûtée que ce soit Theodore qui ait eu l'idée de votre super plan, j'aurais dû l'avoir avant.

La Préfète-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel et rigola, avant d'entraîner sa meilleure amie devant la porte de la classe de Potions.

oOo

Le soir, Hermione se prépara à aller effectuer sa ronde, et à rejoindre son meilleur ami ensuite à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Elle salua Ginny et ses camarades, avant de sortir de sa salle commune pour se rendre aux cachots. Theodore était au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire – il lui avait bien évidemment fait remarquer que son côté lionne impétueuse et imprévisible allait finir par vraiment lui plaire – et comptait la couvrir si besoin, au moins le temps qu'elle entre dans la Salle sur Demande.

L'adrénaline parlait très certainement pour elle, mais Hermione était enjouée à l'idée de retrouver clandestinement son meilleur ami. Cela lui rappelait sans conteste toutes les fois où tous les trois avec Harry avaient transgressé les règles de l'école – bien aidés par la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, cela allait sans dire. Elle était nostalgique des moments qu'elle avait passés ici avec ses meilleurs amis, même s'ils avaient été poursuivis tout ce temps par Voldemort, ses sbires, et la peur de la mort.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était plus calme et reposant pour elle d'être à Poudlard en temps de paix. Et pourtant, sa courte entrevue avec Charlie le midi-même tournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle se trouvait idiote de n'avoir pas su répondre au dragonnier, mais, en même temps, elle ne savait quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire en sa présence. Son calme apparent l'avait complètement déroutée et chamboulée, d'autant plus que Theodore le lui avait décrit comme passablement agacé seulement quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et cette incertitude lui pesait.

Au final, elle commençait à se dire qu'être poursuivie par une horde de Mangemorts vindicatifs et désireux d'assouvir la suprématie du sang prônée par le sang-mêlé qui leur servait de Maître, était peut-être préférable. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle avait sa baguette pour se défendre des sbires de Lord Voldemort, alors que là, même si elle était connue comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle séchait complètement.

Elle fut presque soulagée lorsque Theodore la laissa au septième étage devant le mur où trônait fièrement la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, en train d'apprendre désespérément la danse classique des trolls. Alors que son homologue s'était planqué une dizaine de mètres plus loin pour veiller à ce que personne ne la surprenne, Hermione commença à faire les cent pas devant le mur, attendant qu'une porte apparaisse.

Au bout de quelques instants, la porte de la salle va-et-vient apparut, et la jeune femme s'y engouffra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle eut une bouffée de nostalgie. Elle était revenue dans la Salle sur Demande depuis la reconstruction du château, mais celle-ci n'avait pas repris cette forme-ci depuis le fameux soir de la Bataille Finale, depuis qu'Harry, Ron et elle étaient arrivés, escortés par Neville, en quête d'un des derniers Horcruxes à détruire – le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Hermione souffla pour se donner contenance, et entreprit de traverser la pièce et chercher le passage secret qui allait la mener à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle le prit et traversa le long tunnel qui passait sous les jardins du château pour se rendre dans le pub d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le vieil homme lui-même qui l'accueillit à sa sortie, avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Bonsoir Miss Granger, votre ami vous attend, lui dit Abelforth en lui désignant une table du menton.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Dumbledore, merci, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se tourna vers la table indiquée par le vieil homme, et vit sans surprise son meilleur ami l'attendre, une Bièraubeurre à la main.

— Mione ! Comment ça va ? lui demanda Ron en se levant pour l'étreindre.

— Salut Ron, ça va merci, toi aussi ?

— Ouais. Tu vas voir, t'iras encore mieux quand je t'aurais montré notre super invention.

Hermione leva un sourcil, intéressée par les propos de son ami. Ce dernier l'invita à s'installer en face de lui, et Abelforth amena une Bièraubeurre à la jeune femme. Ron trinqua avec elle, avant de sortir un paquet de la poche de son manteau.

— Cadeau Mione, voilà enfin ta vengeance tant attendue, lui annonça le rouquin, fier de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

— Une boîte un peu spéciale, dédiée à notre cher ami Peeves. Nous pensons que, grâce à cette merveilleuse invention, il te fichera la paix jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ricana Ron.

— Et que contient-elle ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

— Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle soit liée à Peeves, expliqua son ami. A chaque fois qu'il tentera de mettre en place une farce de mauvais goût, cette boîte s'ouvrira et l'enfermera dans un marécage, de la même espèce que le celui que mes frères avaient disposé dans le couloir lorsqu'Ombrage avait pris possession du château.

— Bien qu'il soit insupportable, je trouve ça cruel de l'enfermer définitivement, grimaça Hermione.

— Il n'y sera pas détenu tout le temps, seulement quelques jours tout au plus, et nous avons fait en sorte qu'il puisse y voir des images du Baron Sanglant dans ses mauvais jours !

— Hmm, plutôt ingénieux, je dois l'avouer.

— Il faut que tu la disposes à un endroit dans le château susceptible d'atteindre cet esprit farceur de malheur où qu'il soit, indiqua Ron. Elle le capturera à distance, nous y avons intégré un sort d'attraction.

— J'espère que cela n'y attirera que Peeves, fit Hermione, dubitative quant à la réussite du sortilège.

— J'ai une petite sœur géniale qui a contribué à la réussite de cette partie-là du plan, tu n'as donc pas de souci à te faire, lui assura le rouquin.

— Il y a intérêt, rigola la sorcière. Parce que tu sais très bien ce que vous risquez s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule dommage collatéral…

— Même s'il s'agit de mon frère ? risqua Ron.

Hermione grimaça pour seule réponse.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas pris le temps de discuter tous les deux, hein… D'ailleurs, j'y pense, comment se porte ce cher Theodore ? Vous continuez à jouer la comédie ?

— Bien, et oui, nous continuons à faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Le problème « Bulstrode » a l'air d'être réglé, elle n'ose plus l'approcher de peur que je la stupéfixe.

— Et le problème « Charlie ? »

— Eh bien, soupira Hermione, il n'avait pas l'air ravi de nous voir nous afficher, Theo et moi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en avait parlé à Ginny, hier soir. Il la guettait à la fin de sa ronde. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais elle m'a soufflé qu'il fallait que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux.

— Cela va de soi.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer devant la remarque de son ami.

— Est-ce bien Ronald Bilius Weasley que j'ai en face de moi ?

— Bah oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Disons que t'entendre dire qu'il faut discuter et communiquer, ce n'est pas habituel venant de toi, se moqua ouvertement Hermione.

— Si tu me ressors que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, gare à toi !

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent en chœur. Hermione était ravie d'avoir retrouvé cette complicité qui la liait à son ami, et elle trouvait même qu'ils étaient plus proches à ce moment-là qu'avant leur baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant la Bataille Finale. Finalement, les non-dits dans leur relation avaient entravé leur amitié, qui pouvait désormais s'exprimer plus librement.

— Plus sérieusement, Mione, il faudrait que tu lui parles, déclara Ron au bout d'un moment. Charlie a beau ne pas savoir comment communiquer – je t'interdis de me dire que c'est mon cas aussi, je fais des efforts, moi – ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Et, s'il a fait le premier pas vers toi pour que vous sortiez ensemble, c'est que tu comptes pour lui.

Les paroles du rouquin touchèrent Hermione. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu plus ou moins la même chose de la bouche de Ginny, mais l'entendre à nouveau la confortait dans cette idée-là. Et puis, la brune n'oubliait pas que, à deux reprises, le dragonnier avait tenté de l'approcher pour discuter avec elle. La jeune femme finit par soupirer, et but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre pour se donner contenance.

— Je compte essayer de lui parler, dit-elle finalement. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre.

— Juste un petit Serpentard prétentieux, à qui tu risques de briser le cœur, railla Ron.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'esclaffa Hermione. Theodore m'a sorti la même chose pas plus tard que ce matin !

— C'est qu'il est peut-être moins bête que je le pensais.

La jeune femme lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, et ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment, profitant l'un et l'autre de ce moment chaleureux entre amis.

oOo

Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron discutaient et rigolaient à la Tête-de-Sanglier, Theodore regagnait tranquillement sa salle commune, après s'être assuré que sa fausse petite amie n'ait pas été surprise par quelqu'un alors qu'elle entrait dans la Salle sur Demande. Les mains dans les poches, il descendait nonchalamment les escaliers, qui ne bougeaient pas, donnant l'air de bien vouloir le laisser regagner les cachots.

Alors qu'il passait le palier du quatrième étage, le Serpentard s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul présent dans les escaliers, mais son vis-à-vis gravissait les marches tandis qu'il les descendait. Et celui-ci n'était pas n'importe qui : Charlie Weasley se tenait devant lui, le visage impassible. Theodore s'arrêta pour le saluer.

— Professeur Weasley.

— Monsieur Nott, répondit Charlie. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes à cette heure-ci hors de votre dortoir ?

Intérieurement, Theodore ricana. « Nous y voilà » pensa le Serpentard.

— Je termine ma ronde, Professeur. J'ai raccompagné ma camarade à son dortoir, au septième étage, et je rentre aux cachots.

— Il me semble que les rondes se terminent aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, hors il est minuit passé. Vous avez dû rencontrer un souci quelconque, à moins que vous ayez flâné délibérément dans les couloirs. Avec Miss Granger, peut-être ?

— J'ai en effet discuté un peu avec Miss Granger, répondit Theodore avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef, nous avons souvent besoin d'échanger sur certains sujets, qui peuvent être plus piquants que d'autres.

— Ne soyez pas insolent, Monsieur Nott, le rabroua Charlie.

— Je ne fais que vous expliquer la situation, Professeur. Maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vais revenir à mon dortoir. J'ai rendez-vous à la première heure à la bibliothèque avec Miss Granger, pour peaufiner nos techniques de Préfets-en-Chef.

— Vous pouvez y aller, avec néanmoins dix points en mois pour Serpentard. La prochaine fois, soignez votre comportement en la présence d'un professeur, Monsieur Nott. Bonne nuit.

Theodore le fixa, un rictus accroché aux lèvres, et reprit sa route en direction des cachots. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il savait que s'il avait l'occasion de titiller un peu le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce dernier s'agacerait. Il avait bien capté les regards courroucés que le dragonnier lui lançait parfois pendant les repas. Et même si le petit affront de ce soir avait fait perdre dix points à sa maison, son plan continuait à fonctionner comme sur des roulettes, et le Serpentard était particulièrement satisfait. Il faudrait qu'il raconte cela à Hermione, le lendemain.

oOo

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Theodore attendait sa petite amie Gryffondor, comme d'habitude, devant l'entrée. Elle s'y présenta finalement, et il s'amusa à remarquer qu'elle continuait à faire un minimum d'efforts sur sa présentation.

— Vous êtes toute en beauté ce matin, Miss Granger, lui dit le Serpentard en guise de salutation.

— Et vous avez l'air bien luné, aujourd'hui, Monsieur Nott, le taquina Hermione en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Theodore fit exprès de tourner la tête de façon à ce qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser. Malgré sa surprise, la lionne se laissa faire, se sachant pertinemment observée et devant encore garder sa couverture.

— Il faut qu'on discute après, lui chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille. J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, ça devrait te plaire. Bon appétit ma jolie, on se retrouve après, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, tout sourire.

— A toi aussi, lui répondit Hermione, dubitative.

Elle essaya de rester la plus impassible possible et se rendit à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Ginny, et commença à manger. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à ce dont Theodore voulait lui parler. Instinctivement, elle pressentait que cela avait un rapport avec Charlie, puisqu'il avait fait exprès de faire en sorte de l'embrasser à nouveau devant la Grande Salle.

La veille, elle était rentrée tard de son entrevue avec Ron. Elle avait bien regardé dans le couloir si elle y voyait son homologue, mais s'était vite doutée qu'il avait dû retourner à son dortoir après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. A l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait, plus personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs – mis à part peut-être Miss Teigne qui se serait, à coup sûr, fait une joie d'aller prévenir son maître de la présence d'un élève hors de son dortoir.

Hermione se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'elle se trouvait à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Theodore n'agissait pas sans raison, et elle était impatiente de savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner, et prévint Ginny qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. En se levant, elle croisa le regard du Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, et elle le vit se lever à son tour pour se diriger avec elle à la bibliothèque.

Dans les couloirs, Theodore vint naturellement enserrer les épaules d'Hermione. Celle-ci finit par prendre la parole, une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être assez loin de la Grande Salle.

— Alors ?

— La lionne est pressée de savoir, hein, ricana-t-il. Hier soir, alors que je redescendais aux cachots, j'ai croisé Qui-Tu-Sais.

Hermione le regarda de travers suite à l'emploi de ce surnom qu'elle trouvait inopportun. Sachant pertinemment qu'il le faisait exprès, elle préféra ne pas relever pour qu'il puisse continuer son récit.

— Et je suis reparti avec dix points en moins pour Serpentard, claironna Theodore.

— Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Disons que j'ai cherché à faire passer le message à ce cher dragonnier, rigola le serpent. Tu aurais vu sa tête, c'était beaucoup trop drôle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire ? s'impatienta Hermione.

— Que nous avions tous les deux échangé sur des sujets piquants et que nous devions nous voir ce matin pour peaufiner nos techniques, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore dans les couloirs à minuit passé et non pas dans mon dortoir, alors que la ronde se termine aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, comme il me l'a si subtilement fait remarquer.

La brune s'arrêta soudainement dans le couloir.

— Et c'est tout ?

— C'est tout.

— Tu n'as pas détaillé plus que ça ?

— Absolument pas, dit fièrement Theodore avec un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione finit par s'esclaffer bruyamment dans le couloir, en se tenant presque les côtes.

— Tu es vraiment terrible, finit-elle par articuler.

— Je suis terriblement parfait, tu veux dire, ricana le Serpentard.

— Et il t'a enlevé dix points ?

— Disons que j'ai laissé mon côté « serpent insolent » ressortir, et ça ne lui a pas plu…

— Etonnant, tiens, fit Hermione. Il a dû se faire des idées.

— C'était le but ! s'exclama fièrement Theodore. Et il m'a gratifié d'un joli regard noir lorsque je suis entré dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Et hier soir, ça a été ?

Hermione se lança alors dans le récit de sa soirée avec Ron, et lui expliqua en quoi consistait la boîte que les frères Weasley lui avaient préparée pour sa vengeance. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque, et se mirent à étudier.

oOo

L'après-midi, Hermione avait consenti une pause pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch voir les Gryffondor s'entraîner. Ginny avait réquisitionné son équipe pour l'après-midi entier, souhaitant peaufiner quelques tactiques de jeu et commencer à préparer sérieusement le match qui les opposerait aux Serpentard.

La jeune femme s'était installée dans les gradins, en ayant vérifié au préalable que l'esprit frappeur ne les avait pas ensorcelés une nouvelle fois. Elle y avait passé une petite heure, profitant du soleil qui avait fini par percer après quelques jours de pluie, et avait fait signe à Ginny qu'elle revenait à la bibliothèque terminer son deuxième parchemin de Sortilèges.

Alors qu'elle quittait l'enceinte réservée au Quidditch, Hermione sentit qu'elle était suivie. Elle se retourna, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent un instant à ceux de Charlie Weasley, qui se dirigeait vivement vers elle. La jeune femme pâlit. Elle devait lui parler, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à leur discussion à venir. Elle tenta alors d'accélérer le pas pour se rendre au château, mais la main du dragonnier se referma sur son poignet. Avec douceur, il la fit pivoter vers elle, et lui sourit.

— Bonjour Hermione. Suis-moi, veux-tu ? Je crois que nous devons parler.

* * *

 **AHAHAH, oui, je stoppe ici. La haine, hein ? Dommage, il va falloir patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour la suite hihihi !**

 **Vous connaissez enfin les termes de la vengeance contre Peeves - il ne l'aura pas volée, même si c'est cruel, osef j'en avais besoin pour le bon déroulement du scénario.**

 **Theodore et Charlie se retrouvent face à face, seul à seul, dans un couloir, en pleine nuit et... La colère a parlé pour notre beau dragonnier ! C'est moche, mais en attendant, Theodore s'est bien amusé de la situation - comme d'hab, me direz-vous.**

 **Et donc, vous l'aurez deviné... la semaine prochaine, confrontation !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)**

 **Bon weekend et bonnes vacances à ceux qui, comme moi, ont la chance de pouvoir se poser quelques jours !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Patate : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review ! alors, oui, les dragons pondent des oeufs, mais je trouvais que c'était mochement dit (ça n'existe pas, nous sommes d'accord) alors j'ai préféré mettre "mise-bas"... Je n'ai encore pas décidé du nombre de chapitres total, mais nous sommes dans la deuxième moitié c'est ce qui est certain ! Surprise surprise donc ;) merci encore, à très vite !**

 **Pouette : Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, on connaît le fin mot de l'histoire, enfin, et ce n'est donc qu'un gros manque de communication entre nos deux chouchous... A voir comment ça va évoluer, eheh ! Elina, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines avec elle non ^^ je suis contente que Ron te plaise ! A très vite j'espère :)**

 **Aventure : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la discussion frère/soeur t'ait plu, je trouvais important de les faire discuter entre eux :) A très vite :)**

 **Kelly : Merci pour ton retour ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours :) Alors, pour Theodore, je ne répondrai pas ahah ! Je ne suis pas encore à la fin, je pense qu'il reste quelques chapitres devant nous encore :) de quoi te ravir, j'espère ! A très vite**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Coucou !**

 **Il fait beau, il fait chaud, je suis en vacances, je pète le feu ! (Mais je n'écris pas, c'est pas bien, je sais... J'ai quand même fait le plan détaillé de quasiment toute ma fiction, et je saurai très bientôt combien de chapitres FJPAVSQ va contenir !)**

 **Sinon, merci encore à vous de me suivre. J'ai reçu de nombreuses notifications de mise en suivi, favoris et vos reviews également, qui me mettent toujours du baume au coeur :)**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ma petite Taery Raven pour sa correction (et je l'ai surprise dans le scénario, elle a chouiné d'ailleurs eheh).**

 **Je vous laisse avec nos chouchous et on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

— Bonjour Hermione. Suis-moi, veux-tu ? Je crois que nous devons parler.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Et puis, finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains. « Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

— Bonjour Professeur, lui répondit-elle.

Comme elle avait insisté sur le mot « Professeur », celui-ci se rendit compte de son geste, et lâcha le poignet d'Hermione, gêné.

— Je pense aussi que nous devons parler, enchaîna la sorcière, en lui souriant timidement.

— Il n'y a personne à la cabane de Hagrid, nous y serons tranquilles, déclara Charlie.

La brune acquiesça et suivit le dragonnier après s'être assurée que personne ne les avait vus. Fort heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans une partie des jardins du château où presque personne ne s'aventurait. Discrètement, ils se rendirent dans l'antre du garde-chasse. Elle savait que Charlie y avait accès pour ses cours et qu'il partageait quelques tâches de garde-chasse avec le concierge, Rusard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le dragonnier lui proposa du thé. La jeune femme accepta, et s'installa sur une des chaises de la pièce à vivre du demi-géant. L'antre de Hagrid avait été refait à neuf l'été dernier, en même temps que le château, puisque la cabane avait été en grande partie détruite par les mangemorts, lors de leur assaut la nuit où Severus Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore. A ce souvenir, Hermione frissonna, et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer.

— Si tu as froid, je peux allumer un feu, lui proposa Charlie.

— C'est bon, ça va aller, je te remercie, murmura Hermione pour toute réponse.

Elle n'avait comme spectacle que le dos du dragonnier, qui était occupé à préparer du thé pour leur discussion à venir. Elle se surprit à embrasser du regard les lignes que formaient ses muscles sous son léger pull. La jeune femme secoua la tête, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle s'empressa de se concentrer sur la décoration de la pièce pour retrouver contenance, tandis que Charlie se tournait vers elle, deux tasses de thé encore fumantes à la main.

— Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un des deux mugs.

— Merci, lui répondit Hermione.

— Je… dirent-ils alors en chœur.

— Vas-y, se ravisa Hermione en trempant légèrement ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude – qui l'était trop pour elle, mais elle voulait savoir ce que le dragonnier avait à lui dire.

— Eh bien… commença Charlie en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné. Je voudrais qu'on discute tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé début février.

— C'est-à-dire ?

La jeune femme se mordit la langue après sa réplique. Elle savait très bien à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion, c'était limpide. Il parlait de cette fameuse soirée, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, lorsqu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Cependant, elle ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser le concernant. Elle était consciente de sa jalousie concernant sa pseudo relation avec Theodore. Les regards que le dragonnier lançait au Serpentard et son récent retrait de points pour l'avoir trouvé juste après sa ronde dans les couloirs, en étaient une preuve.

Mais même s'il était jaloux, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il souhaitait revenir avec elle, surtout s'il pensait à tous les maux que cela pourrait leur causer si leur relation venait à être découverte.

— Le soir où tu as mis fin à… nous deux, hésita finalement Charlie.

— Ah, fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

Quelle piètre comédienne elle faisait ! Bien sûr qu'il avait vu qu'elle savait de quoi il voulait parler. Soucieuse, elle commença à pianoter distraitement sur sa tasse, alors que le dragonnier semblait chercher ses mots.

— Je… J'ai essayé de venir te voir plusieurs fois, pour en parler, dit-il alors. Mais tu as des amis assez présents qui ont rendu mes tentatives vaines. J'ai des choses à te dire, Hermione.

Et il planta son regard bleu océan dans l'ambre des prunelles de la jeune femme.

— Je t'écoute, acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Je suis désolé pour ma conduite, grimaça-t-il. Nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup parlé depuis quelques jours déjà, et je suppose que ce que tu as vu n'a pas aidé à rétablir la communication entre nous, je m'en excuse. Je te dois des explications.

Hermione le regarda, sa curiosité était piquée.

— Il se trouve que la femme que tu as vue avec moi le jour du match était venue de Roumanie pour m'apprendre que Norberta, la dragonne que nous avions récupérée à Poudlard lors de ta première année, était pleine et que mes anciens collègues rencontraient des difficultés avec sa gestation. Comme j'étais son soigneur attitré, ils avaient du mal à l'approcher, et je me suis arrangé avec le Professeur McGonagall pour avoir un Portoloin qui me permettrait d'y aller régulièrement pour surveiller son état, lui dit le rouquin.

— D'où tes quelques absences, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Oui. Son état est plutôt stable en ce moment, j'y retournerai dans la semaine pour une visite de contrôle, lui apprit-il.

— D'accord.

— J'aurais dû te prévenir, t'en parler, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'était pas volontaire, j'étais juste pris dans l'urgence de la situation. Ne va pas imaginer que je ne pensais pas à toi, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai juste pas songé à t'avertir, et je te demande pardon.

— Je comprends, Norberta était ta priorité, et tu as eu raison d'aller l'aider, lui dit Hermione en lui souriant.

— Et… C'est la jeune femme que tu as vue, Elina, qui m'a appris pour la dragonne. Je veux que tu saches qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec elle, mais tu dois connaître la vérité, si je veux avoir une nouvelle chance avec toi.

La sorcière le dévisagea, incrédule. Il souhaitait reprendre leur relation où elle s'était arrêtée… Et elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le plan de Theodore avait marché à la perfection.

— Pour tout te dire, c'est mon ex-petite amie, lui avoua Charlie. Cela s'était plutôt mal terminé entre elle et moi, puisque je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis longtemps. Elle a essayé de me convaincre de revenir avec elle, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'avais tourné la page, qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus et que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Hermione arrêta de respirer quelques instants. Elle se rendait bien compte que le dragonnier se mettait à nu devant elle, et elle était touchée par son intention. D'autant plus qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, il lui avait avoué deux fois qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il escomptait continuer leur relation. Elle appréciait sa franchise également, même si, à l'évocation de l'ex-petite amie de Charlie, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer.

— Je… commença-t-elle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Merci, pour ton honnêteté.

— Je te le devais, Hermione. Je suis nul dans tout ce qui touche au relationnel entre humains. La communication, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je voulais laisser du temps pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer, je ne savais pas non plus comment t'en parler, et puis j'ai dû me rendre en Roumanie assez souvent. Mais… Quand je t'ai vue avec Theodore…

« _Aïe_ » pensa aussitôt Hermione. Son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver une parade pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : ce qui était fait, était fait, et elle devait en assumer les conséquences en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était.

— Je n'y ai pas cru, au début, lui avoua-t-il. Et puis, finalement, ça a l'air de durer dans le temps, puisqu'encore ce matin, tu étais avec lui. Je veux savoir, Hermione, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, autant que je l'ai été.

La jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle se voyait mal lui dire « _c'était juste un plan foireux pour te rendre jaloux, et ça a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes !_ ». Pourtant, c'était effectivement le cas, Hermione ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait été tellement mal après leur rupture qu'elle avait vu le plan de Theodore presque comme une bénédiction de Merlin. Et elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence : elle tenait toujours à Charlie, et les sensations qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui alors qu'il leur préparait du thé ne la trompaient pas.

— Je… Euh… nesuispasvraimentavecTheodore, murmura-t-elle d'une traite.

Lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait le dragonnier à la fin de sa phrase, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle représentait mal les Gryffondor, et si son homologue Préfet-en-Chef et faux petit ami avait été présent, il se serait très certainement moqué d'elle ouvertement. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et se lança.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment avec Theodore, dit-elle cette fois-ci plus fort mais en gardant les yeux fermés.

Hermione osa entrouvrir un œil, guettant la réaction de Charlie. Elle vit que le dragonnier avait du mal à cacher un sourire. Elle finit par pleinement rouvrir les yeux, mais fuyait les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

— Pas vraiment avec lui, hein ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

— Alors, si tu n'es pas vraiment avec lui, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Charlie.

La jeune femme finit par le regarder, et sut à cet instant qu'il savait qu'elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux. Elle s'empourpra légèrement, mais reprit bien vite contenance en se souvenant de la deuxième raison du plan de Theodore.

— Theodore avait besoin de moi pour faire fuir Kassandr Bulstrode.

— Et il t'a proposé cela pile poil à ce moment-là. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

Désormais, Charlie ne cachait plus le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Et Hermione avait du mal à ne pas rougir tellement elle était gênée.

— Eh bien…

— Theodore est fin comédien, je dois l'admettre, ricana le rouquin. Et je suppose que l'idée ne venait pas de toi, mais de mon adorable petite sœur qui n'a absolument rien voulu me dire l'autre soir.

Cette fois-ci, la sorcière piqua un fard, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que ses joues allaient exploser tellement le sang y avait afflué rapidement.

— Non, ce n'est pas ta sœur qui en a eu l'idée…

— Tu me surprends, Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas moi non plus ! se défendit-elle. Il se trouve que Theodore avait des soupçons nous concernant…

Le sourire qu'affichait Charlie se fana, aussitôt remplacé par l'inquiétude. Avaient-ils été découverts ?

— Alors, ça a fini par se savoir, déplora le dragonnier.

— Non, pas vraiment… Disons que Theodore et moi sommes devenus amis au fil des semaines depuis le début de l'année, relata Hermione. Et il avait remarqué quelques petites choses, que seuls des amis proches pouvaient voir. Il est plutôt perspicace, et comme nous fonctionnons plus ou moins de la même façon, il a fini par se douter de quelque chose. Et il en a eu la confirmation quand il a vu dans quel état nous étions après… après que… nous ayons rompu. Il a en quelque sorte voulu éviter que les gens ne fassent le lien entre nous, et il se trouve que ça servait ses intérêts aussi. Et puis, si ça avait dû se savoir, je pense que nous aurions été convoqués dans le bureau de la Directrice depuis un moment.

Charlie fut soulagé à l'entente des derniers mots de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tort, ils auraient été convoqués par McGonagall si leur relation s'était sue. Il appréciait encore plus la sorcière assise en face de lui, qui réfléchissait toujours posément pour analyser la situation. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréhendait que cela finisse par se savoir. Cependant, il était quand même prêt à prendre le risque, pour elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle en valait la peine.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire… Tu vas rester avec Theodore ?

Sa voix s'était faite timide tout à coup, le dragonnier semblant particulièrement gêné par sa demande. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre en cet instant précis.

— Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, dit finalement la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas tant par rapport à toi, mais cela a permis d'éloigner pas mal de suspicions nous concernant, et notamment celles de ton frère. Demelza a également arrêté de fouiner dès qu'elle me voyait rentrer un peu plus tard de mes rondes, puisque je m'affichais avec Theo. Et puis, de son côté, Kassandr Bulstrode a l'air d'avoir abandonné la partie, à son plus grand soulagement, et au mien aussi, je l'avoue, car me faire fusiller du regard à longueur de temps n'est pas spécialement ma tasse de thé.

Charlie acquiesça en silence. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à retenter l'expérience avec lui. Même si elle venait de lui affirmer qu'il n'était pas la seule cause de son hésitation, il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux s'attirer des ennuis. Il était toujours professeur, et elle était toujours élève. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, son côté solitaire reprenant le dessus, la brune reprit la parole.

— Je… Je te demande de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir, Charlie, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, troublée. Je suis contente que tu m'aies finalement tout dit, et je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir laissé le temps, ce soir-là. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je me suis laissé emporter.

— Je crois que nous avons eu un gros souci de communication, voilà tout, lui sourit le dragonnier, ravi que la jeune femme ne lui ferme pas la porte définitivement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le silence les gagna peu à peu, seulement troublé par le vent qui soufflait sur le toit de la cabane de Hagrid. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel, à travers l'une des petites fenêtres de l'antre du demi-géant. Elle fut néanmoins sortie de ses pensées par la voix du dragonnier.

— Dans trois semaines, pour les vacances de Pâques, je repars en Roumanie, lui apprit-il.

— D'accord, lui répondit simplement Hermione.

— Même si Norberta va mieux, je dois m'assurer du suivi de sa gestation, et ça m'évitera des va-et-vient incessants entre le Terrier, le château où se trouve le Portoloin, et la réserve.

— Je comprends, elle a besoin de toi.

— Si tu es d'accord, commença Charlie en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je souhaiterais que tu m'y accompagnes.

Hermione le fixa, plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par la proposition du dragonnier. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La curiosité s'insinua en elle : elle n'était jamais allée dans une réserve, et cela lui permettrait d'observer les soigneurs et d'en apprendre plus au sujet des majestueuses créatures magiques qu'étaient les dragons. Mais d'un autre côté, au regard de la situation dans laquelle Charlie et elle se trouvaient, être seule avec lui là-bas – pas totalement seule, elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait aussi les anciens collègues du dragonnier –, loin de chez elle qui plus était, Hermione ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Le rouquin l'observait essayer de démêler ses pensées, et crut bon d'intervenir avant d'assister à la surchauffe du cerveau de la meilleure élève de Poudlard – et cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il serait convoqué dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, qui voudrait savoir les tenants et aboutissants d'une telle situation.

— Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à me répondre tout de suite, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, et tu me donneras ta réponse lorsque tu en seras sûre.

— Je… Je te promets que je vais y penser, lui dit précipitamment Hermione. Mais je… Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse maintenant. C'est…

— Trop frais, oui, compléta-t-il à sa place. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Le silence refit surface entre eux, lorsque le dragonnier eut fini sa phrase. Une certaine gêne se faisait sentir suite à la proposition de Charlie, et ce dernier commençait à regretter de lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner en Roumanie. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, avant de voir Hermione. Il savait qu'il y retournerait, mais il ne pensait pas le lui proposer. Et puis, dans l'urgence de la situation, souhaitant vraiment avoir une deuxième chance avec la jeune femme, les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche. Il s'en voulait terriblement, pensant qu'il s'était complètement grillé auprès de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole, l'espoir de ne pas tout avoir fichu en l'air vint se loger au plus profond de son être.

— Nous devrions retourner au château, intervint finalement Hermione, les sortant tous les deux de leurs pensées. Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement et de te tenir au courant lorsque j'aurai pris une décision.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Charlie. J'attends de tes nouvelles, alors. Et… Hermione, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Nous pourrions essayer de discuter tous les deux à nouveau, par l'intermédiaire de nos encriers. Je… Je ne suis pas un grand bavard, mais ça me plairait que nous communiquions un peu plus, tous les deux.

La jeune femme lui sourit, notant qu'il faisait des efforts pour elle. Il essayait de chasser son côté solitaire, et elle était touchée par son geste.

— Oui, ça me convient aussi, acquiesça doucement Hermione. Bonne journée, Charlie.

— Bonne journée à toi aussi, Hermione, la salua-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se leva, et quitta la cabane de Hagrid.

oOo

En revenant au château, Hermione s'était dirigée vers son dortoir. Elle ne se sentait pas de se replonger dans ses manuels de magie, alors qu'elle sortait d'une discussion avec Charlie qui l'avait grandement chamboulée. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et de se poser, pour se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Elle devait y faire du tri, et cela devenait urgent.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle aperçut certains de ses camarades de septième année – ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas le Quidditch précisément – affalés dans les canapés, en face de la cheminée. Elle les salua rapidement, et s'attabla non loin d'eux, ayant décidé d'écrire à ses parents, et à Harry. Pour les premiers, elle souhaitait savoir s'ils avaient convenu d'une éventuelle date de retour, puisqu'ils se trouvaient encore en Australie – elle les soupçonnait de vouloir s'y réinstaller. Pour Harry, elle avait désespérément besoin de se confier, et surtout d'avoir un avis masculin impartial. Ronald allait défendre son frère ; quant à Theodore… Elle ne savait pas vraiment si le serpent savait faire preuve d'impartialité, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'éventuellement mettre fin à leur couverture, qui lui était si profitable pour faire fuir Kassandr Bulstrode et redorer son nom.

Hermione sortit deux parchemins de son sac, et se mit à rédiger ses lettres. Elle en profita pour demander à ses parents ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour les vacances de Pâques… Une partie d'elle-même, la plus lâche, la moins Gryffondor, espérait qu'ils la convient en Australie. Elle aurait ainsi une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à se confronter à sa relation avec Charlie. Mais c'était de la couardise, elle le savait, et elle avait presque honte d'avoir de telles pensées…

Une fois qu'elle eut rédigé ses lettres, elle monta dans son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires, et se rendit ensuite à la volière. Elle attacha les parchemins à deux hiboux de l'école, et leur indiqua leurs destinations à chacun, avant de les regarder s'envoler avec une pointe de mélancolie. Finalement, elle aurait presque préféré affronter Voldemort : en sept ans, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour se pencher sur sa vie sentimentale – si elle mettait de côté sa sixième année, entre les événements « McLaggen » et « Lavande Brown » – et ce n'était pas si mal, quand elle y repensait.

oOo

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Hermione, depuis sa discussion avec Charlie. Elle en avait parlé avec Ginny, et celle-ci s'était mise à sautiller en apprenant que son frère l'avait invitée à passer les vacances de Pâques en Roumanie. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait trouvé la démarche de son frère très touchante, surtout qu'elle le connaissait, lui et son caractère de « troll des montagnes solitaire » avait-elle dit.

Hermione entendait encore sa meilleure amie lui dire « mais attends, c'est énorme de sa part ! Il va t'emmener visiter sa réserve, son antre, son chez lui. Nous n'avons pas tous eu la chance d'y aller, c'est une jolie preuve de sa part. Il te montre à quel point tu comptes pour lui ». Elle n'avait su quoi répondre à la rouquine. Bien sûr, elle était pleinement consciente que le geste du dragonnier n'était pas anodin. C'était, d'ailleurs, ce qui faisait pencher la balance de son côté.

D'ailleurs, Charlie et elle s'étaient remis à s'écrire un peu tous les jours. Ils échangeaient des banalités, sur leurs journées respectives, et n'avaient pas reparlé de leur discussion dans la cabane du demi-géant. De toute manière, Hermione n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, et elle appréciait que le dragonnier ne lui mette pas la pression quant à sa réponse. Pourtant, elle se doutait que ça ne devait pas être une situation aisée pour lui.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas parlé à Theodore de ce que lui avait proposé Charlie. Elle attendait d'abord de lire les réponses à ses lettres, qui commençaient presque à se faire désirer.

Un matin, à une semaine et demi du début des vacances de Pâques, alors qu'elle en venait à se demander si les hiboux qu'elle avait choisis pour amener ses lettres à destination ne s'étaient pas perdus, ceux-ci revinrent – enfin ! – avec les réponses à ses missives. Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture de Harry et celle de ses parents. Elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux ouvrir en premier, ni si le faire dans la Grande Salle était une bonne idée. Après un échange de regards avec Ginny, elle attendrait d'être au calme pour découvrir le contenu des parchemins, qu'elle rangea précieusement dans son sac de cours. Elle avait attendu deux semaines, elle n'était plus à quelques heures près.

oOo

Hermione avait réussi à se concentrer durant toute la matinée de cours qu'elle avait eue, même pendant l'interrogation surprise que le Professeur Slughorn leur avait donnée pendant le cours de Potions. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle eut ingurgité son repas du midi, elle n'y tint plus, et se réfugia dans son dortoir pour enfin lire les fameuses lettres, accompagnée de Ginny. La brune avait un drôle de pressentiment, et préférait que sa meilleure amie soit là pour lui remettre les idées en place, si cela s'avérait être nécessaire.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées sur le lit d'Hermione, celle-ci décida de décacheter en premier lieu la lettre de Harry. Le Survivant lui disait qu'il était ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et lui donnait son avis quant à la situation que rencontrait sa meilleure amie. Pour lui, elle avait eu pleinement raison de ne pas se hâter à répondre à la proposition du dragonnier. Elle devait être sûre d'elle et de sa réponse. Ginny approuva vivement les propos de son petit ami. Harry avait néanmoins rajouté une phrase, à la fin de sa lettre, qui troubla quelque peu Hermione, et qui fit rire la rouquine.

« _Soyons honnêtes, Mione, tu n'as pas décliné la proposition de Charlie, parce que, quelque part, tu n'attendais que ça comme occasion pour enfin te retrouver avec lui, dans un endroit plus neutre que Poudlard – ce n'est pas difficile en même temps, vu votre statut à tous les deux._ »

— Mon petit ami est merveilleux, s'enthousiasma Ginny en joignant ses deux mains. Il a tapé dans le mile, et tu le sais.

« _C'est justement bien mon problème, j'en étais venue aux mêmes conclusions ces derniers jour_ s » pensa Hermione, en faisant une grimace, qui n'échappa pas à la rouquine. La Préfète-en-Chef saisit ensuite la seconde lettre, celle qui provenait, cette fois-ci, de ses parents. Ce ne fut pas sans appréhension qu'elle l'ouvrit, et elle se décomposa à mesure qu'elle la lut.

— Bon, eh bien… Ils ne reviendront pas tout de suite en Angleterre, finit par lâcher Hermione sous les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de Ginny.

— Oh, Herm'…

— Ils se plaisent bien en Australie, et leur partenariat avance si bien qu'ils envisagent d'y rétablir leur cabinet, grimaça la brune. Ils me rassurent en me disant qu'ils ne m'en veulent plus, ils en ont maintes fois discuté, et comprennent maintenant que j'ai voulu les protéger de Voldemort… Et ils me convient en Australie pendant les vacances d'été, une fois qu'ils auront déménagé à nouveau.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur que cela pouvait lui infliger, ayant elle-même la chance d'avoir ses parents non loin d'elle et de pouvoir les voir quand bon lui semblait. Mais elle se mettait à sa place, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le vivrait très mal. Alors qu'elle frictionnait le bras d'Hermione pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, celle-ci prit soudainement la parole, surprenant la rouquine, tant par la vivacité de sa réaction que par la teneur de ses propos.

— Je vais en Roumanie à Pâques, c'est décidé.

* * *

 **Alors du coup, petite question : Vous vous en doutiez ?**

 **(Tiph, pour la petite anecdote, quand j'ai lu ta review sur le chapitre 24, je me suis dit "non mais elle est sérieuse à deviner mon scénario làààààà !" ;) Bien joué à toi !)**

 **Hermione va donc aller visiter la réserve de Charlie avec lui pendant les vacances de Pâques, peut-être pas dans leur intégralité, mais elle va y aller déjà ahah. Que pensez-vous qu'il va s'y passer ?**

 **J'attends vos impressions avec impatience :)**

 **A très vite !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Nienna3478 : Mon Théo fait l'unanimité ahah. Je l'adore aussi ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! J'y mets beaucoup de coeur pour vous donner un travail assez qualiteux. A très vite j'espère :)**

 **Kelly : Eh nooooon pas de bisou tout de suite ! Theo est génial, c'est mon personnage préféré, même s'il n'est que secondaire, parce qu'il participe clairement à la mise en place du Charmione :P Merci pour ton retour en tout cas :) A très vite !**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de semaine. Le beau temps a été plutôt au rendez-vous chez moi pendant ces trois dernières semaines, et Merlin ce que ça fait du bien ! Et puis, j'ai aussi eu la chance de réaliser un de mes rêves le weekend dernier, qui est arrivé dans mon écurie lundi soir... Eh oui, je suis officiellement propriétaire de mon cheval, et c'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise (vous l'aurez donc compris, le temps que je passe à m'occuper de mon doudou est du temps que je NE passe PAS à écrire mes chapitres, lol).**

 **Aussi, et surtout, je tenais à vous remercie pour l'engouement que vous portez encore et toujours à ma fiction... "Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui", c'est aujourd'hui :**

 **\- 77 mises en favoris**

 **\- 140 followers**

 **\- et 205 reviews...**

 **Alors, _merci_ , _merci, merci,_ et encore _merci_ pour tout ça, parce que c'est quand même super motivant de voir à quel point vous êtes enjoués par ma fiction !**

 **(Petite mention au _200ème_ reviewer qui suit toujours cette romance alors qu'il déteste ça... Eh oui, encore coucou Destrange !)**

 **Et merci également à ma bêta, Taery Raven, pour la bêtalecture qu'elle fait toujours avec plaisir :)**

 **Sur ce, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec Hermione !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione avait annoncé à sa meilleure amie qu'elle partait en Roumanie pour les vacances de Pâques, celle-ci s'était mise à sauter de joie sur le lit de la Gryffondor. La brune, amusée par l'attitude, restait quand même inquiète. Sa décision, même si elle était sûre que c'était le mieux à faire si elle voulait vraiment donner une chance à Charlie – leur donner une chance, finalement – impliquait beaucoup de choses, et la jeune femme ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à encaisser toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient. Pourtant, elle voulait, pour la première fois de sa vie, essayer de ne pas réfléchir à ces conséquences, et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Dire que la lettre de ses parents l'avait mise en émoi était un doux euphémisme. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils lui pardonnaient l'usage du sort d'oubli sur leurs mémoires, soit. Mais dans le même temps, ils lui annonçaient qu'ils repartaient vivre loin d'elle, et cette idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aimait ses parents, plus que tout au monde, et c'était difficile pour elle d'imaginer les voir seulement occasionnellement une fois qu'ils auraient définitivement déménagé en Australie. Mais après tout, s'ils étaient heureux, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils voulaient vivre leur vie, là-bas, c'était leur droit.

Et c'était ce qui avait fini de faire pencher la balance en faveur de la proposition de Charlie.

Hermione avait eu du mal à s'avouer tout de suite les raisons principales qui l'avaient poussée à accepter d'aller passer ses vacances dans la réserve du dragonnier. Elle avait mis sa décision sur le dos de de la lettre de ses parents, mais comme le lui avait déjà dit Ginny, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle se décide à accompagner le rouquin. Au fond d'elle-même, la brune savait que Charlie ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et elle n'avait pu que se sentir soulagée lorsque celui-ci lui avait enfin expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu l'après-midi où l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard l'avait envoyée non loin des appartements du dragonnier.

Et lorsque celui-ci lui avait laissé entendre qu'il tenait à elle, la première pensée d'Hermione avait été qu'elle voulait voir où tout cela allait les mener. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus il devenait évident que quelle que soit la réponse donnée par ses parents pour les vacances de Pâques, elle serait de toute manière allée avec Charlie, dans sa réserve.

Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre une fois qu'elle y serait. A quoi cela ressemblait-il, là-bas ? Quel accueil lui serait-il réservé ? Et surtout : quelle étiquette aurait-elle pendant la durée de son séjour ?

Hermione restait une élève de l'école où enseignait actuellement Charlie, et une quelconque relation entre eux était prohibée, impensable. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite, et il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent, ensemble, une histoire qui leur servirait de couverture, et qui serait assez logique pour sembler véridique.

Et puis, aussi, la jeune femme pensa à son faux petit ami. Theodore devait être mis dans la confidence, et Hermione voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler, souhaitant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux pour ce faire, et attendait la fin de la journée et l'une de leurs rondes hebdomadaires pour ce faire.

La sorcière finit par lever les yeux de son manuel de Sortilèges, et vit que l'heure du dîner approchait enfin. Elle ferma l'ouvrage, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

oOo

A vingt-et-une heure, Hermione rejoignit son homologue dans le Hall de l'école, afin qu'ils puissent commencer leur ronde. Elle avait prévenu Ginny qu'elle discuterait avec Theodore de la proposition de Charlie. La rouquine avait eu peur que sa meilleure amie remette sa décision en question, mais celle-ci s'était empressée de la rassurer : elle comptait bel et bien aller en Roumanie avec Charlie, et elle devait simplement mettre son petit ami officiel au courant de toute cette histoire, et éviter ainsi que le Serpentard continue à s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Comme à son habitude, Theodore attendait Hermione non loin de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient fermées pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il se dirigea vers elle, et la prit par les épaules.

— Alors, comment va la plus merveilleuse des fausses petites amies ? lui demanda le Serpentard en ricanant.

— Plutôt bien, et toi ?

— Moi ? Quelle question. Je vais toujours bien, et encore mieux depuis un mois et demi, soit depuis que nous nous affichons ensemble et que cela a fait fuir le Strangulot.

Hermione s'esclaffa, sous l'œil amusé de son homologue qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

— Donc, elle t'a enfin lâché la grappe ? demanda la brune.

— Ouais, et il était temps je peux te dire, répondit Theodore. J'en ai encore eu la preuve tout à l'heure, on s'est malencontreusement retrouvé face à face à l'entrée de notre salle commune… Elle a pressé le pas et baissé la tête en me voyant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, désabusée.

— Un cas soc' en moins ! ricana le brun.

— Un peu de respect pour elle, quand même, Theo, le rabroua Hermione en lui tapant amicalement le bras.

— Ouais, ouais, mais elle était quand même particulièrement collante, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

Leur discussion dériva ensuite sur des aspects plus banaux de leur vie de tous les jours. Theodore lui apprit qu'il avait, juste après le repas, collé un groupe de Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que dessiner magiquement des horreurs sur les murs de l'école. Les élèves avaient donc récolté une semaine de retenue avec Rusard, l'obligation de nettoyer leurs âneries, et en prime, une partie du règlement de l'école à recopier.

Alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser le troisième étage, auquel Charlie résidait, Hermione se décida enfin à parler de la situation à Theodore.

— Theo ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— Tu me quittes ? Moi ? lui fit le jeune homme en mettant une main sur son cœur, faussement vexé.

— Ahah, très drôle, ricana Hermione. Non, là n'est pas le sujet, tu es finalement utile, alors je vais te garder encore quelques temps, ça m'évitera de me retrouver toute seule.

Theodore la fixa, à la fois interdit et amusé.

— Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?

— Oh, c'est bon, Ron m'a fait la même réflexion le mois dernier, fit mine de bouder la jeune femme.

— Que veux-tu, tu ne nous as pas habitués à être aussi…

— Aussi quoi ?

— Détendue ? ironisa Theodore. C'est assez déstabilisant.

— Eh bien, il va falloir vous y habituer, trancha finalement Hermione. Mais là n'était pas le propos. J'ai eu une discussion avec Qui-Tu-Sais.

— Ah ! Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien, finalement, ce surnom.

— Non, Theodore, je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, mais vu l'endroit où nous sommes, il vaut mieux utiliser un nom de code.

— C'est quand même moi qui l'ai trouvé, j'en suis super fier, ricana le jeune homme.

— Oh, c'est bon ! Tu vas arrêter de me couper, oui ? s'agaça presque Hermione.

— Vous avez la parole, Miss Granger, lui dit-il en lui faisant la révérence.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et poursuivit.

— J'ai donc discuté avec lui, dans la cabane de Hagrid, il y a trois jours.

— Et vous avez fait autre chose que discuter ? Tu m'as trahi ?

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir, et celui-ci leva les mains en l'air en signe reddition, non sans afficher un sourire un coin amusé.

— Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était vraiment par rapport à ce que j'avais vu, le jour où Peeves a fait des siennes.

Et Hermione lui expliqua tout, sans trop entrer dans les détails, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler plus que nécessaire l'intimité du dragonnier. Theo ne l'interrompit plus, concentré sur ce qu'elle lui disait, et se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps.

— Et… A la fin, il m'a proposé de venir passer les vacances avec lui, dans sa réserve de dragons en Roumanie, termina la jeune femme qui fixait désormais son ami en attendant sa réaction.

Le Serpentard la regarda à son tour, haussant les sourcils.

— Et je suppose que tu as accepté, dit-il finalement.

— Eh bien, oui, souffla Hermione.

— C'est ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Après tout, tu peux lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, puisque tu n'as rien vu qui puisse faire croire qu'il est encore avec elle. Tu en as parlé à Ginny ?

— Oui.

— Et ? insista le Serpentard.

— Elle m'a également dit que c'était bien son ex, et qu'en aucun cas il ne retournerait avec elle. Je sais plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais je n'ai pas posé plus de questions que ça. Entre cette histoire, et le fait qu'il soit professeur ici et moi élève, chuchota la jeune femme par prudence, je pense que les vacances vont être bénéfiques, et vont m'apporter les réponses voulues.

— Je le pense aussi, acquiesça Theo en lui souriant. Du coup, chère amie, je vous autorise à me tromper. Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste bien évidemment le seul homme de votre vie !

Hermione s'esclaffa et enlaça son ami, ravie d'avoir son soutien.

— Néanmoins, à force d'y réfléchir…

— Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de « mais », ricana Theodore.

— C'est bien beau d'y aller, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment me présenter là-bas, soupira la jeune femme.

— Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais aller à l'école de Magistrature Magique, non ?

— Oui, mais je ne vois pas tellement le rapport avec les dragons, grimaça la sorcière.

— J'y viens, j'y viens. Tu peux éventuellement indiquer que tu es la meilleure amie de sa sœur, ce qui est vrai, et que tu as des recherches à faire pour un travail à présenter en vue d'être admise dans cette école. Et comme tu défends les créatures magiques depuis le moment où tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, ça passera comme une chouette dans une volière !

Hermione le fixa, pensive. Le Serpentard n'avait pas tort, et lui amenait une piste de réflexion assez intéressante concernant sa couverture une fois là-bas.

— Mais je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec le principal concerné, ajouta Theodore avec un clin d'œil. A vous deux, vous devriez réussir à peaufiner ma merveilleuse idée. Je devrais d'ailleurs penser à écrire un guide pour les âmes perdues. Avec toutes ces bonnes ondes que je dégage, je vais sauver le monde à la Potter !

La Gryffondor le dévisagea, et secoua la tête, amusée.

— C'est bien ce que je disais l'autre jour : ce n'est pas la prétention qui t'étouffe ! rigola-t-elle.

— Arrête, je suis magnifiquement génial !

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais tu ne te défends pas si mal !

— Autre chose Hermione, as-tu pensé à ce que tu allais dire aux autres ? demanda alors Theo en reprenant son sérieux. Vu que tu ne vas pas au Terrier, et que tu ne restes pas à Poudlard…

— C'est déjà tout réfléchi, disons que mes parents m'ont facilité la tâche, soupira la jeune femme. Ils restent en Australie, et officiellement je les y rejoins.

— Vous avez tout prévu Miss Granger, vous êtes épatante !

— Que de compliments, Monsieur Nott. Un peu plus, et je pourrais penser que vous êtes éperdument amoureux de moi.

— Ahahah, ça ne risque pas, tu me contredirais beaucoup trop, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ironisa-t-il.

Faussement vexée, elle lui tapa gentiment derrière la tête.

— Plus sérieusement, une fois que tu seras là-bas, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant des événements. Alors, pas dans les détails, hein, grimaça le Serpentard, ça je m'en passerai, merci. Mais dis-moi si tout va bien, au moins. Et si jamais ça tourne mal, n'oublie pas que tu peux rentrer à Poudlard quand tu veux. J'y serai de toute manière, tu sais très bien que j'y reste pendant les vacances. Fais-moi simplement savoir comment se porte mon amie.

Hermione fut touchée par les propos du Serpentard, qu'elle considérait elle aussi comme son ami. Malgré les airs prétentieux et intouchables qu'il se donnait, il était particulièrement loyal et attentionné comme ami. Elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir accepté sa proposition un mois et demi en arrière dans la bibliothèque, qui leur avait été profitable tant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

— Merci, Theo, finit-elle par dire en lui souriant doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête en silence, et lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue. La jeune femme s'esclaffa et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Puis, ils terminèrent leur ronde en discutant de choses et d'autres, comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient.

oOo

En revenant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione trouva Ginny, seule, affalée dans l'un des canapés qui faisaient face à la cheminée, où le feu crépitait encore.

— Alors ? Ça a été ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Oui, tout s'est bien passé, la rassura la brune.

Celle-ci s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie, et plongea son regard dans les flammes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Theo me soutient à cent pour cent pour Tu-Sais-Quoi, lâcha finalement Hermione au bout d'un moment.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, ricana la cadette des Weasley. Il te soutient depuis le début, et le plan était son idée en vue de t'aider – et s'aider lui-même, accessoirement.

— Il m'a quand même demandé de lui envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles pour le tranquilliser, et comme il reste ici pendant les vacances, j'ai obligation de revenir si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, expliqua la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Et bien évidemment, si lui a des nouvelles, il en va de même pour moi, chère amie !

Ginny avait accompagné ces mots d'un regard bien appuyé à sa meilleure amie. Toutes deux s'esclaffèrent ensuite.

— J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, soupira Hermione. Celle que j'étais avant la guerre n'aurait jamais accepté la situation dans laquelle je me trouve aujourd'hui… Elle n'y aurait même pas songé.

— Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était avant la guerre. Les gens changent, et ce que nous avons vécu nous a tous changés. Tu profites simplement plus de ce que la vie a à t'offrir, et c'est normal, la rassura la rouquine en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

— Tu as sans doute raison, acquiesça la brune. Allez, il est temps de dormir, nous avons un devoir de Botanique demain.

En soupirant, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Une fois qu'elle fut parée pour dormir, Hermione se saisit tout de même de son encrier magique et du parchemin, qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet, pour griffonner un mot à l'attention de Charlie. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait part de sa décision au dragonnier, alors que les vacances commençaient dans quelques jours. Malgré tout, elle tenait à le voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et lui donna alors rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans la Salle sur Demande.

oOo

Après le dîner du lendemain, Hermione et Ginny regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor en discutant. La cadette des Weasley lui confiait à quel point elle avait hâte d'être en vacances et d'enfin retrouver Harry. Elle ne comptait pas passer ses vacances au Terrier, mais rejoignait directement le Survivant dans l'ancien manoir des Black, au douze Square Grimmaurd. Les deux amies rigolaient, imaginant pleinement la réaction de Molly lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa fille pour la prévenir qu'elle ne passerait au Terrier que pour les repas dominicaux.

Hermione attendit que sa meilleure amie parte faire sa ronde pour mettre son plan en marche. Elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour sortir à cette heure-ci, puisqu'elle n'était pas de ronde, et elle voulait prétexter un léger malaise pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était Ginny qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Même si la brune avait protesté, ne souhaitant pas mentir de peur que cela se retourne contre elle, la cadette des Weasley avait réussi à la convaincre que c'était pour la bonne cause. Et, effectivement, ça l'était.

Après avoir prévenu Charlie de son rendez-vous, elle indiqua à ses camarades de chambre qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle allait faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour avoir une potion calmante. Aucune des filles n'avait posé la moindre question. En effet, elles étaient toutes trop occupées à glousser devant les propos que tenaient Demelza sur ses aventures avec son nouveau petit ami. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en quittant la chambre, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.

Arrivée devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, la jeune femme passa trois fois devant en pensant à ce dont elle avait besoin pour discuter avec Charlie. Au bout de quelques secondes, une porte apparut, et elle s'y engouffra, après avoir pris soin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quelle sorte de pièce elle se trouvait désormais. L'esprit de la salle lui avait mis à disposition un immense sofa bleu nuit, accessoirisé d'une multitude de coussins gris, et installé face à une cheminée. Les flammes y dansaient gaiement et il s'en dégageait une chaleur qu'Hermione trouva instantanément réconfortante. La salle ainsi décorée était cosy, et la jeune femme s'y sentit à son aise. Et Merlin seul savait que cela allait l'aider à annoncer sa décision au dragonnier.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas décidé d'accompagner Charlie en Roumanie sur un coup de tête – bien que la lettre de ses parents l'eût aidée à faire son choix. Et plus elle y pensait, plus il devenait évident pour elle que ces vacances étaient une chance d'en découvrir un peu plus encore sur le dragonnier. Il lui avait proposé de venir dans son antre, son havre de paix des dernières années, et elle avait eu la confirmation de Ginny qu'il n'avait laissé que peu de ses proches y pénétrer. Elle devait donc compter pour lui, pour qu'il propose de l'accompagner s'occuper de Norberta.

Ne sachant pas à quel moment exactement Charlie la rejoindrait, Hermione décida de s'installer dans le sofa pour l'attendre. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir, un livre sur les dragons apparut devant elle. Sans cacher son sourire devant l'ironie de la situation, elle s'en saisit, et commença à le lire.

oOo

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le dragonnier rejoignit sa belle dans la Salle sur Demande. Trop absorbée par sa lecture, Hermione n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni se refermer derrière Charlie, et sursauta lorsqu'elle le sentit s'installer à ses côtés.

— Oh, Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu, j'étais…

— Plongée dans ton livre, sourit le rouquin. Je m'en étais rendu compte, j'aurais peut-être dû m'annoncer, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit et ferma son livre.

— Que lisais-tu ? lui demanda Charlie.

— Eh bien, tu vas sûrement trouver cela amusant, mais c'était un livre sur les dragons, lui confia-t-elle.

— Effectivement, c'était plutôt bien choisi, rigola-t-il.

— Charlie, écoute, je…

— Je comprendrai si c'est trop tôt pour toi, de m'accompagner là-bas je veux dire, ou même de te retrouver seule avec moi si loin, enfin… Je ne t'en voudrai pas, je tenais à ce que tu le saches, lui dit-il, gêné.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Hermione en posant timidement sa main sur son bras droit. Je voulais te dire que j'acceptais ta proposition, si elle tenait toujours.

La jeune femme lui sourit, sincèrement, et attendit patiemment la réponse du dragonnier.

— Je… Je suis content que tu viennes, Hermione, lui répondit Charlie en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune. Vraiment.

— Mais j'ai quand même mes conditions, ajouta-t-elle.

Le dragonnier rigola.

— J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne serait pas si simple. Alors, vas-y, dis-moi tout, je suis tout ouïe.

— Eh bien, comme tu le sais, les ASPIC se rapprochent. Je veux pouvoir avoir du temps pour réviser, dans le calme, cela va sans dire, commença Hermione. Mais comme je fais le déplacement, je ne veux pas le faire simplement pour réviser ou te voir. Enfin, si, c'est pour te voir, mais je veux aussi te voir t'occuper des dragons. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'observer un dragonnier à l'œuvre, et tu es très bon pédagogue, je suis sûre que tu m'apprendras plein de choses.

La jeune femme fit une pause, et observa la réaction du rouquin.

— Jusque-là, je n'y vois pas d'objection, lui indiqua Charlie. Concernant tes révisions, je ne comptais pas te séquestrer pour t'empêcher de réviser, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est des dragons, cela pourra sans doute se faire, mais il faudra que tu fasses attention à chacune de mes directives. Ce sont des bêtes dangereuses, ne l'oublie pas. Et te connaissant, je suppose que ce n'est pas tout. J'ai raison ?

— Effectivement, grimaça Hermione. Je… Au cas où… Enfin, tu vois… Je veux pouvoir revenir à Poudlard quand j'en ai envie, si jamais…

— Ça ne se passe pas bien. Je n'ai pas dans l'intention de te faire prisonnière, Hermione, rassure-toi, rigola le dragonnier. Il y aura de quoi te ramener à l'école sans problème, ne t'en fais pas.

— Merci.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par le bruit des flammes crépitant dans la cheminée qui leur faisait face. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans l'âtre. Elle se souvint alors qu'il y avait un problème qu'ils devaient résoudre tous les deux avant de partir en Roumanie.

— Charlie, commença Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. As-tu déjà pensé au statut que j'aurai une fois que nous serons dans la réserve ? On ne peut pas me présenter comme une élève de l'école dans laquelle tu enseignes.

— J'y ai pensé, avoua le dragonnier. Et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'on ne doit pas tout dire, et trouver une couverture qui tienne la route. As-tu des idées ?

— J'en ai une, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Je souhaite éventuellement intégrer l'école de Magistrature Magique à la rentrée, et tout le monde sait quel intérêt je porte au traitement et à la protection des créatures magiques.

Charlie hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il avait saisi la référence à la S.A.L.E. qu'elle avait créée lors de sa quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard – année pendant laquelle il était revenu à l'école pour accompagner les dragons qui constituaient la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

— Je pensais me faire passer pour une étudiante devant rendre un essai sur les différents habitats des créatures magiques, et notamment sur l'habitat des dragons, l'utilité d'une réserve, s'il était possible d'en constituer une en Angleterre, la législation nécessaire à leur protection… Ce genre de choses.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva le dragonnier. Cela justifiera ta présence de temps en temps sur le terrain, pour nous observer. Et cela répond à une de tes conditions, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit face à l'allusion de Charlie. Il avait apparemment pris note des demandes de la jeune femme pour les vacances de Pâques en Roumanie, et cela avait l'air de ne pas le déranger plus que de raison puisqu'il en plaisantait. Elle était soulagée, car elle savait que lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ou le prenait de court, il avait tendance à se renfermer sur lui-même – preuve en était le soir où elle avait mis fin à leur relation, il n'avait pas cherché à s'expliquer, préférant se murer dans le silence.

La brune était cependant un peu inquiète. Il restait une chose dont elle ne lui avait pas encore fait part. La perspective de ces vacances avec lui en Roumanie l'avait fait réfléchir sur leur relation, et ce que cette proximité nouvelle loin de l'école pouvait engendrer entre eux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du dragonnier, et elle espérait qu'il ne prenne pas mal ce qu'elle avait à lui demander.

Comme s'il lisait en elle, Charlie la fixait avec intérêt depuis quelques instants.

— Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées, tout à coup.

— Euh, oui, ça va. Mais à vrai dire, j'avais autre chose à te demander, lui avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

— Je t'écoute.

— Est-ce que… Enfin... Pour ce qui est de la chambre…

— Il y a une chambre d'amis, ne t'en fais pas, rigola Charlie amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Je ne compte pas te forcer à dormir avec moi, même si c'est déjà arrivé.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent instantanément, et elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Sa réaction amusa le dragonnier, qui reprit la parole.

— Merci, Hermione, je suis heureux que tu aies accepté ma proposition.

* * *

 **Hermione a annoncé à son comité de soutien (ahah) qu'elle partait avec Charlie en Roumanie... Et elle a fini par le dire au principal concerné aussi - ce qui peut s'avérer utile, en fin de compte !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que les précédents - il faut malheureusement des chapitres de transition. Et la semaine prochaine, on retrouve nos deux chouchous en Roumanie ;)**

 **A très vite !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Kelly : merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, ils sortent d'Angleterre, et surtout de Poudlard. Ils vont enfin pouvoir essayer d'apprendre à mieux se connaître... J'espère que ça t'a plu, à la semaine prochaine :) **

**Aventure : merci pour ta review :) Non, elle ne lui a pas facilité les choses - n'est pas Hermione qui veut lol. Et puis oui, il y a du nouveau, qui devrait normalement faire avancer le schmilblick ! A très vite :)**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Coucou les petits chats !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Tout d'abord, au cas où vous n'auriez pas pu voir mon petit message de la semaine dernière sur Facebook, j'étais dans l'incapacité de publier... Pour des raisons de _"page blanche"_ " _manque de temps_ " " _trop de choses à faire_ "... J'ai cherché désespérément une formule magique pour rallonger les journées, mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! On m'a même proposé de travailler la nuit, mais enfin, ça m'a pas tentée plus que ça, hein !**

 **Bon, du coup, j'avoue que je me suis bien lâchée sur ce chapitre pour me rattraper de ce petit retard non voulu (je vous jure, j'ai dit à Taery Raven qu'il était hors de question que je passe une semaine de publication, mais... Mais... Le temps a joué contre moi... Pour mon excuse, c'est que j'ai réalisé un de mes rêves qui me prend un peu de temps (et beaucoup de mes soirées), mais ça en valait le coup !)**

 **Merci à Taery Raven pour sa super correction de dernière minute (je suis irrécupérable), et à Lily Jem, ma bêta à 50%, ma source d'inspiration (qui multiplie les retards sur sa fiction, bisous bisous !)**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la réserve de notre ami Charlie, en Roumanie, et j'espère que mon imagination vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Assise sur le banc de la petite terrasse du chalet de Charlie, Hermione sirotait tranquillement un thé à la menthe, marquant ainsi une courte pause pendant sa matinée de révisions. Le dragonnier ne lui avait pas menti, il lui laissait volontiers le temps qu'elle souhaitait pour étudier, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle s'était installée à la réserve, et toutes les matinées de la jeune femme étaient occupées de la même façon depuis qu'elle était arrivée : sa préparation pour les ASPIC. Les deux jeunes gens avaient en effet décidé de s'organiser ainsi : ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, puis Hermione étudiait pendant que Charlie s'occupait de corriger des copies pour ses cours et de quelques paperasses relatives aux dragons, puis ils déjeunaient avec les collègues du dragonnier, avant de partir pour l'après-midi vaquer aux diverses occupations qu'offrait la réserve. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient alors tous les deux en tête-à-tête pour dîner, et ils en profitaient pour discuter de leur journée et commenter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione posait beaucoup de questions à Charlie, et prenait attentivement des notes – elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle devait justifier sa présence par la rédaction d'un essai pour l'Ecole de Magistrature Magique. Assez pragmatique, elle en profitait pour approfondir ses connaissances en la matière, pensant que toutes les données récoltées lui seraient peut-être utiles plus tard.

Tout en continuant à déguster son thé, la jeune femme se remémora son arrivée à la réserve.

 _Le samedi qui marquait le début des vacances de Pâques, à Poudlard, Hermione avait rejoint le dragonnier dans ses quartiers le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait pris soin de réduire ses bagages et de les glisser dans son petit sac en perles, qu'elle traînait partout avec elle depuis la guerre. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait rendu très pratique en y apposant un sortilège d'extension indétectable, et elle y avait mis tout ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour sa virée en Roumanie – soit l'intégralité de ses manuels et de ses parchemins, qui, selon elle, pourraient avoir leur utilité._

 _Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapidement salués, et avaient empoigné le portoloin qui avait déjà conduit le dragonnier de nombreuses fois à la réserve ces dernières semaines._

 _Lorsqu'ils avaient atterri en Roumanie, Hermione avait dû prendre quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, le voyage lui ayant donné la nausée. Charlie, qui avait plus l'habitude qu'elle de ces longs trajets en portoloin, lui avait alors gentiment frotté le dos pour la calmer. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie mieux, elle avait commencé à observer l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le portoloin les avait déposés sur un plat-bord d'une montagne, et la vue qu'il leur offrait était à couper le souffle._

 _Là, devant les yeux de la sorcière, s'étendaient forêts et plaines à perte de vue. Une rivière scindait la vallée en deux, et le soleil se réfléchissant dans l'eau donnait au paysage des allures de tableaux dignes de grands peintres._

 _— C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? avait chuchoté le dragonnier à ses côtés._

 _Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme avait hoché la tête. Le calme et la sérénité qui s'échappaient du paysage lui avaient coupé le souffle. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient la vallée à ses pieds, le bruit d'une chute d'eau était parvenu à ses oreilles. Hermione avait tourné la tête, et aperçu une grande cascade à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux._

 _— C'est justement là-bas que nous allons, lui avait dit le dragonnier qui avait suivi son regard. Tu te sens d'y aller ?_

 _— Oui, avait acquiescé Hermione. Tant que je ne regarde pas trop en bas…_

 _La sorcière avait peur du vide, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle haïssait tellement le Quidditch : voler sur un balai et être aussi loin du sol ne lui plaisaient par particulièrement – en plus de la violence des matchs. Elle s'empêchait justement de regarder en bas de la falaise, pour ne pas paniquer et devoir se faire assister par Charlie – même si l'idée qu'il la porte avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit, et que cela ne lui déplairait pas._

 _Hermione s'était ensuite levée, et approchée de la paroi de la montagne. Charlie s'était posté à ses côtés, et ils avaient cheminé prudemment sur le petit sentier escarpé qui leur faisait longer la falaise, en direction des chutes d'eau. A mesure qu'ils s'en étaient rapprochés, le bruit de la cascade était devenu assourdissant, et lorsque Charlie s'était adressé à nouveau à Hermione, il avait dû crier pour se faire entendre._

 _— C'est ici que se trouve l'entrée de la réserve ! lui avait appris le dragonnier. C'est une chute d'eau qui a été ensorcelée, un peu comme celle qui se trouve à Gringotts._

 _Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de celle de la banque des sorciers, pour y être allée l'année passée, alors qu'elle s'était changée en Bellatrix Lestrange pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre de la Mangemort. A ce souvenir, la jeune femme avait frissonné. Les événements concernant le bras droit du Lord Noir étaient encore trop récents – et présents sur sa peau – lui donnant encore quelques cauchemars assez souvent._

 _Pour autant, la sorcière ne souhaitait pas laisser de telles pensées gâcher son arrivée à la réserve. Elle avait donc vivement secoué la tête, et s'était concentrée sur ses pas, pour ne pas risquer glisser et se blesser, la cascade projetant des fines gouttelettes qui avaient rendu le sol rocheux très glissant._

 _— Cette cascade aussi annule tous les sortilèges ? avait demandé Hermione, soudain inquiète pour son sac de perles._

 _— Seulement les mauvais sortilèges. Ton sac ne craint rien, lui avait assuré le dragonnier avec un sourire amusé. Je suppose que tu y as mis ta vie, et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous ne mourrons pas écrasés par tous les ouvrages que tu as dû mettre dedans._

 _La Gryffondor avait aussitôt rougi, gênée d'avoir été ainsi percée à jour par le rouquin. Charlie s'était alors esclaffé doucement, avant de poser sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à continuer d'avancer. Hermione avait trouvé agréable la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps au contact de la main du dragonnier, et n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en l'accompagnant._

 _Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'était ensuite reconcentrée sur son environnement, et avait rapidement vu qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la cascade. Ils ne s'entendaient désormais plus, et Charlie lui avait tapoté l'épaule afin qu'elle se tourne vers lui. D'un signe de la main, il l'avait alors enjoint de traverser le portail qui marquait l'entrée de la réserve._

 _Hermione avait pris son inspiration, et foncé droit devant elle, non sans fermer les yeux de peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver – même si elle avait confiance en Charlie. Les chutes d'eau l'avaient irrémédiablement trempée de la tête aux pieds, et elle s'était sentie comme happée par la cascade. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses pieds avaient retrouvé un semblant de stabilité, et lorsqu'elle avait senti à nouveau la main du dragonnier dans son dos, elle s'était autorisée à ouvrir les yeux._

 _Et Hermione avait été estomaquée par le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle._

 _Une vaste plaine, parsemée de bois immenses, s'étalait sous ses yeux. Çà et là, elle distinguait divers sentiers qui la traversaient de part en part. La vallée était surplombée, tout au fond, par une immense chaîne de montagnes bleues. A bien y regarder, les montagnes entouraient toute la vallée, comme un haut mur protecteur pour ce paradis des dragons. Dans un coin de la plaine, Hermione avait distingué un petit village où se blottissaient toute une volée de maisonnettes, et elle en avait déduit que ce devait être là que vivaient les dragonniers. Le magnifique temps ensoleillé achevait la beauté de ce tableau, donnant un charme inestimable à l'endroit. Toujours bouche bée, la sorcière avait été sortie de ses pensées par celui qu'elle accompagnait dans ce petit coin de paradis._

 _— Alors, comme première impression ? s'était enquis le dragonnier._

 _— C'est… C'est juste magnifique, avait soufflé Hermione._

 _— Et tu n'as encore rien vu, avait rétorqué Charlie, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. On descend visiter ?_

 _La Gryffondor avait alors posé enfin son regard émerveillé sur lui, et acquiescé vivement. La jeune sorcière curieuse et avisée qu'elle était n'attendait qu'une chose : découvrir la réserve et tout ce qu'elle pouvait renfermer. Sa soif de savoir était au plus haut, et elle voulait profiter de son voyage pour en apprendre le plus possible sur les dragons. Finalement, son excuse de travail à faire pour son entrée à l'école supérieure allait avoir bon dos, elle allait pouvoir combler son besoin de connaissance._

 _Charlie lui avait ensuite tendu la main, et ils avaient descendu ensemble le chemin escarpé qui menait à la réserve. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin arrivés en bas, Hermione s'était autorisée à respirer plus calmement. Certes, la vue qu'offrait le haut de la falaise était à couper le souffle, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours le vertige. Elle avait donc laissé le dragonnier la mener à travers la réserve, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et l'avait attentivement écouté lui décrire chaque endroit dans lequel ils passaient._

 _— Les enclos sont tous sécurisés par des barrières magiques, lui avait expliqué Charlie. Nous avons fait en sorte de recréer les environnements adéquats pour chaque espèce de dragons, et les sorts qui constituent ces barrières permettent de conserver un climat idéal pour eux à l'intérieur. Mais tu découvriras tout ça plus tard, pour le moment, allons nous installer._

 _Hermione avait lentement acquiescé, sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle, essayant de capter chaque détail de la réserve – et aussi de se souvenir en même temps de ce que lui apprenait le dragonnier. Elle avait noté pour elle-même de toujours penser à prendre son calepin lorsqu'elle l'accompagnerait vaquer à ses occupations de soigneur, pour n'omettre aucune information importante._

 _La sorcière appréciait déjà son voyage. La passion que mettait Charlie à lui décrire la réserve et lui expliquer de simples choses la mettait en émoi, et elle avait hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas pendant ses vacances de Pâques._

 _Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient ensuite arrêtés devant la plus grande maison du petit village des dragonniers._

 _— Voilà notre point de regroupement, lui avait indiqué le dragonnier avec un sourire. Chaque petit chalet autour appartient à un dragonnier, et nous prenons les repas du midi tous ensemble suivant nos gardes. Allez, entrons, il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner, je pense que certains de mes collègues doivent être présents._

 _Le dragonnier avait joint le geste à la parole et ouvert la porte de la maison principale. Il s'était effacé pour laisser entrer Hermione, et était entré à sa suite. La jeune femme avait alors observé la pièce chaleureuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un feu avait été allumé dans la grande cheminée, à côté de laquelle trônait une grande table. La décoration était sobre, mais accueillante, ce qui faisait que la sorcière ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Elle avait ensuite distingué un canapé, dans lequel deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond, l'autre brun, semblaient en grande conversation, dont le sujet était évidemment les dragons. Ils s'étaient interrompus lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu les nouveaux venus._

 _— Eh Charlie ! avait joyeusement salué le blond. Enfin de retour, tu nous avais manqués !_

 _— Et il vient en bonne compagnie cette fois-ci ! s'était exclamé le brun en retour en levant la main pour les saluer._

 _— Hermione, je te présente Antonin et Hermann, deux de mes collègues dragonniers, avait dit Charlie avec un sourire. Les gars, voici Hermione, une amie de mon petit frère, qui a un essai sur les conditions de vie des dragons à rendre pour son admission dans une école supérieure d'Angleterre._

 _— Enchantée, les avait salués discrètement Hermione._

 _— Tu as eu raison de suivre le grand Charlie Weasley, il va t'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier, avait rigolé Antonin, le blond. Il est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine._

 _— Ah ça, s'esclaffa Hermann à son tour. On est même obligé de le rappeler lorsqu'une des dragonnes dont il s'occupait auparavant a une gestation difficile._

 _— Je l'ai trop bien habituée, avait aussitôt répliqué Charlie en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Et puis, je vous manquais trop, je suis persuadé qu'il y a de ça aussi._

 _Les trois hommes s'étaient mis à rire, et le rouquin leur avait alors demandé rapidement si tout allait bien dans la réserve. Ses collègues lui avaient répondu par l'affirmative, et il avait alors entraîné Hermione vers son chalet pour qu'ils s'installent, avant de revenir déjeuner avec l'ensemble des dragonniers._

 _L'antre de Charlie n'était pas très loin de la maison principale, et la jeune femme avait essayé de mémoriser le chemin pour y aller. Il devait y avoir une petite dizaine de chalets comme celui du rouquin, et ils avaient l'air étroits. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans l'habitation de son dragonnier, Hermione avait été très surprise de trouver une pièce principale plutôt grande, composée d'une petite cuisine, d'une cheminée, d'un sofa, d'une table avec deux chaises, et d'une baie vitrée qui menait à une terrasse extérieure. Là encore, elle avait remarqué que la décoration était très sobre – voire inexistante, mais Hermione mit cela sur le fait que Charlie résidait désormais à Poudlard – sans toutefois que cela soit impersonnel. Elle avait aussi noté quelques petits détails qui étaient propres au dragonnier, notamment la couleur rouge – signe distinctif des Gryffondor –, qui s'accordait bien avec le bois ornant les murs du chalet._

 _— Désolé pour l'absence de déco, s'était excusé Charlie en voyant le regard étrange de la jeune femme, mais je ne vis plus vraiment ici. Je n'y viens qu'occasionnellement, et la plupart du temps, je retournais dormir au château._

 _— Ne t'en fais pas, l'avait rassuré Hermione d'un sourire, c'est largement suffisant._

 _— Viens, je te montre ta chambre, l'avait ensuite invitée le dragonnier._

 _Le rouquin s'était alors dirigé vers l'une des quatre portes qui se trouvaient sur le mur en face d'eux. D'abord, il lui avait indiqué où se trouvaient la salle de bain et les toilettes, puis il avait ouvert une troisième porte, celle de la chambre d'amis, dans laquelle la jeune femme allait séjourner. Elle était, elle aussi, très sobre, simplement composée d'un lit deux places et d'une commode, mais cela serait amplement suffisant pour des vacances._

 _— La porte d'à côté mène à ma chambre, lui avait-il indiqué ensuite. Au moindre souci, tu n'hésites pas, même au milieu de la nuit._

 _— Merci, Charlie, lui avait répondu Hermione en posant brièvement sa main sur son avant-bras. Je pose mon sac, et je te rejoins au salon._

 _La jeune femme s'était rapidement installée dans sa nouvelle chambre après le départ de Charlie. Quelque part, elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir à la partager avec le dragonnier, car elle ne s'en sentait pas prête, et surtout, ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de discuter de leur relation. En soupirant, elle avait ensuite pris sa baguette, son calepin et une plume, qu'elle avait enchantée pour ne pas manquer d'encre lors de ses futures excursions, et s'était dirigée vers la pièce principale. Elle avait trouvé le dragonnier devant la baie vitrée, à observer le paysage. En entendant la sorcière fermer la porte de la chambre d'amis, il l'avait rejointe devant la porte d'entrée. Au moment de sortir, il lui avait pris la main avec un sourire encourageant, et ils avaient ensuite pris la direction de la maison principale pour le déjeuner._

 _Hermione avait ainsi pu faire connaissance des sept autres dragonniers qui œuvraient dans la réserve, en plus de Charlie, Antonin et Hermann. Parmi eux, seulement deux femmes, Sarah et Géraldine, deux françaises, avec qui la Gryffondor avait rapidement sympathisé._

 _L'histoire que Charlie et Hermione avaient inventée pour justifier la venue de la jeune femme à la réserve avait convaincu tout le monde, et chaque dragonnier avait proposé son aide à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci culpabilisait de devoir mentir sur la véritable raison de sa présence, mais sa soif d'apprendre était plus forte que tout, et elle avait hâte d'accompagner les dragonniers sur le terrain._

 _L'après-midi qui avait suivi leur arrivée, Charlie avait emmené directement Hermione voir Norberta, puisqu'il avait souhaité faire un rapide bilan de l'évolution de sa gestation. Même s'il savait que ses collègues s'en étaient occupés correctement – du moins, pour ceux que la dragonne autorisait à approcher –, il avait préféré se faire son propre avis sur la question, afin de pouvoir agir le moment venu à la moindre complication._

 _Devant l'enclos, le rouquin avait ordonné à Hermione de rester à l'extérieur des barrières, le temps qu'il trouve la dragonne et qu'il puisse voir si elle était en mesure de laisser approcher une humaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie était revenu, le sourire aux lèvres, et avait ensuite intimé la plus grande prudence à la jeune femme._

 _— On a de la chance, elle est plutôt bien lunée et contente de me voir, lui avait dit le dragonnier en souriant. Reste bien derrière moi, ne tente en aucun cas de l'approcher plus ou de la toucher, elle reste imprévisible. Les hormones de gestation ne sont pas un mythe, un peu comme les hormones de grossesse chez les femmes, avait-il ajouté en riant._

 _— Tout de suite, le machisme reprend du terrain, avait aussitôt ricané Hermione en réponse._

 _— Je ne fais que rapporter les propos de Bill. Fleur a été invivable avec lui._

 _Ils s'étaient esclaffés, amusés, et avancés prudemment dans l'enclos de l'ancienne dragonne de Hagrid. Celle-ci se trouvait couchée, à l'ombre, protégée par un pan de la falaise._

 _— Voilà son endroit favori pour faire la sieste, lui avait indiqué Charlie. Je vais m'approcher, reste bien derrière moi, ne fais pas de gestes brusques, je ne tiens pas à te mettre en danger, et surtout pas dès le premier jour !_

 _— Bien, chef, avait acquiescé Hermione en souriant._

 _— Alors ma grande, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? avait alors soufflé le dragonnier en s'adressant à Norberta._

 _Pour toute réponse, la dragonne avait grogné. Pour autant, il n'avait pas semblé à Hermione que ce soit un grognement dissuasif, ce qui l'avait rassurée quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas peur, faisant pleinement confiance à Charlie, mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle s'était ensuite concentrée sur les faits et gestes de son dragonnier, afin de pouvoir retranscrire le plus de détails possibles sur son calepin dès leur sortie de l'enclos._

 _Avec des gestes précis, Charlie avait ausculté rapidement la dragonne, tout en expliquant sa démarche à Hermione, lui promettant de répondre à toutes ses questions par la suite. Il commençait à bien connaître la jeune femme, qu'il savait noter dans un coin de sa tête chaque interrogation qu'elle avait._

 _Effectivement, le soir, alors qu'ils cheminaient en direction du chalet du rouquin, Hermione et lui s'étaient mis à bavarder au sujet de l'auscultation et de la gestation de Norberta. La Gryffondor lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, et Charlie avait été heureux de pouvoir lui transmettre un peu de son savoir. Passionné comme il l'était par ces majestueuses bêtes, le dragonnier était ravi de converser avec quelqu'un qui démontrait de l'intérêt pour son métier._

 _Hermione, quant à elle, s'était sentie vraiment bien en compagnie du rouquin. Elle savait que c'était important pour lui qu'elle soit là, avec lui, dans la réserve, et avait découvert plus en profondeur un pan de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait déjà auparavant. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures de sujets intéressants, et la jeune femme avait bien senti que leur relation prenait un tout autre tournant. Elle apprenait à connaître Charlie Weasley, et elle appréciait le temps passé à ses côtés._

Les deux jours suivants s'étaient déroulés plus ou moins de la même manière, si ce n'était qu'Hermione avait accompagné Charlie, ainsi qu'Antonin et Sarah sur le terrain, pour observer une nouvelle tribu de Magyar à Pointes. Son calepin se garnissait à vitesse grand V de notes en tout genre, qu'elle prenait soin de trier le soir-même, afin de rajouter si nécessaire des informations au résumé qu'elle faisait de chaque journée.

A cela, elle ajoutait les petites lettres qu'elle envoyait quotidiennement à Ginny pour la tenir informée de son état émotionnel – et physique, sa meilleure amie craignant de la retrouver en kit à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé d'écrire à Theodore, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle se leva alors de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour siroter son thé, et se dirigea vers la table du salon de Charlie, qu'elle avait investie avec ses affaires de cours pour pouvoir réviser. Elle prit deux parchemins, et écrivit à ses amis, puis se remit à étudier en attendant le retour au chalet de son dragonnier.

Une heure et demi plus tard, juste avant l'heure du déjeuner, Charlie rentra, et salua Hermione.

— Ce soir, nous ne dînerons pas ici, lui apprit le rouquin.

— Ah oui ?

—J'aimerais t'emmener au restaurant, enfin si tu es d'accord bien entendu, lui fit Charlie en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Hermione fixa le dragonnier, sans répondre dans un premier temps. Elle était surprise de sa proposition, et en même temps, elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés seuls depuis leur arrivée – si ce n'était dans l'enclos de Norberta, qui n'était pas un lieu propice à une quelconque discussion. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Charlie reprit subitement la parole, et Hermione comprit instantanément que son silence avait été mal interprété.

— Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, dit-il précipitamment, je pensais juste qu'on aurait pu discuter, et se retrouver tous les deux, enfin…

— C'est oui, Charlie, le coupa la sorcière en se levant pour lui faire face. C'est avec plaisir que j'irai manger avec toi ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Ce fut le dragonnier qui le brisa au bout de quelques instants.

— Merci, Hermione. Je… Nous devrions aller déjeuner, Sarah a préparé le repas.

— Bonne idée, j'ai faim, lui sourit-elle avant de prendre sa cape, et de suivre Charlie jusqu'à la maison principale.

oOo

Le soir arriva rapidement. Hermione n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passer. Elle l'avait passée avec Charlie et Géraldine. Ils étaient allés faire un check-up à Norberta, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et s'étaient ensuite occupés d'un Vert Gallois assez rétif, qui s'était blessé en glissant de la falaise, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Charlie avait alors expliqué à la Gryffondor qu'ils avaient installé une barrière magique haut dans les airs, pour éviter aux dragons de partir de la réserve, et être ainsi aux prises des braconniers et divers sorciers malfaisants, vendant des parties de dragons au marché noir.

Hermione se trouvait désormais dans sa chambre. Elle s'était douchée, et cherchait désespérément une tenue en vue du repas à l'extérieur qui l'attendait en compagnie de Charlie. Dire qu'elle ne stressait pas serait mentir, et elle voulait lui faire bonne impression. Elle avait déjà lancé un sort à ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu plus, s'était légèrement maquillée avant de sortir de la salle de bain – se contentant d'un trait d'eye-liner et d'un peu de mascara – et il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à choisir ses vêtements.

Plus tôt, elle s'était rendue compte que Ginny avait volontairement glissé dans son sac en perles quelques robes et sous-vêtements, ceux-là même qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas emporter pour son voyage en Roumanie, ne les trouvant pas appropriés pour un voyage dans une réserve de dragons. Néanmoins, maintenant que la brune se retrouvait à devoir s'habiller pour sortir avec le garçon qui lui plaisait, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle remercie Ginny de se mêler encore de ce qui ne la regardait pas – mais à raison, cette fois-ci.

Hermione finit par opter par une robe noire, simple, mais efficace selon sa meilleure amie. Elle y assortit une veste et une paire de petits talons, avant de se regarder dans le miroir de la chambre pour voir le résultat. N'étant pas habituée à s'observer, elle fit la moue, mais décida que de toute manière, il était trop tard pour se raviser et changer de tenue. Elle se voyait mal se pointer au restaurant en jean et en baskets, même si elle s'y sentirait bien plus confortable. Inspirant un grand coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

Charlie s'y trouvait déjà, et se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle fit son entrée.

— Tu es… vraiment très belle, Hermione, lui dit-il sans réussir à détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

— Euh… Merci, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas mal non plus, dans sa chemise qui moulait plutôt bien ses muscles, et son pantalon noir qui soulignait sa silhouette. Le dragonnier enfila sa veste, et tendit son bras à Hermione, qui le prit en lui souriant, et ils transplanèrent devant le restaurant roumain.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle du centre-ville, à l'abris des regards des moldus. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, dont la devanture était quelconque. En entrant, elle entendit Charlie dire quelques mots en roumain au serveur, qui les dirigea vers la table qui leur avait été assignée, dans le fond du restaurant.

Charlie lui tira la chaise, en bon gentleman, et s'installa ensuite en face d'elle. Ils commandèrent rapidement leur repas, et un silence presque gênant s'installa entre eux.

— Je suis contente de pouvoir découvrir le métier de dragonnier, dit finalement Hermione pour les détendre tous les deux.

— Et je suis ravi que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner, lui répondit Charlie en lui souriant.

— Dans quelle ville nous trouvons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme.

— A Brasov, en Transylvanie, lui apprit le dragonnier. J'ai découvert cette petite ville grâce à Friedriks, l'ancien chef de la réserve, et je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt agréable à vivre. Nous y allions souvent lors de nos journées de repos, quand je travaillais encore à la réserve.

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait finalement que très peu. Ils furent coupés par le serveur, qui revint avec leurs plats, et commencèrent à manger.

— Tes révisions avancent comme tu le veux ? demanda Charlie entre deux bouchées.

— Oui, merci. Et, merci aussi, de me permettre d'avoir du temps pour préparer mes ASPIC.

— Je sais que c'est important, pour les avoir moi-même passés – même si j'étais bien moins assidu que toi.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à la remarque du dragonnier.

— Tu comptes revenir en Roumanie, à la fin de l'année ? se risqua à demander Hermione.

— Eh bien, figure-toi que je ne pense y revenir qu'occasionnellement, lui répondit Charlie. Le professeur McGonagall compte me garder en tant que professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'année prochaine, puisqu'Hagrid ne souhaite pas revenir. Il va se marier avec Madame Maxime l'année prochaine apparemment, et il compte partir habiter avec elle, en France.

— Oh, fit simplement la jeune femme. Et tu t'es donc découvert une nouvelle passion, l'enseignement ?

— Disons que ce n'est pas désagréable, rigola le dragonnier. Et j'ai réussi à convaincre McGonagall de faire venir des dragons de temps en temps pour les cours – que les plus gentils, évidemment, la sécurité des élèves avant tout ! Et je suis plus proche de ma famille, qui m'a considérablement manqué.

Hermione savait aussi que la récente perte de Fred l'avait peiné et atteint, plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il était normal que Charlie veuille profiter de sa famille, puisque personne ne savait de quoi le lendemain était fait.

— Et puis, il y a aussi une autre raison à ma volonté de rester en Angleterre, ajouta le rouquin.

La jeune femme leva des yeux intrigués vers lui.

— Toi, dit-il sérieusement. Et j'espère que ces vacances te prouveront que cela vaut le coup que nous tentions quelque chose, après tes ASPIC évidemment.

— Je l'espère aussi, répondit simplement Hermione.

La réponse de la jeune femme dut satisfaire le rouquin, au vu du sourire qu'il lui offrit. Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas, discutant joyeusement, mais préférant ne pas revenir sur leur relation.

oOo

Ils ne rentrèrent que bien plus tard à la réserve, après s'être baladés tranquillement dans les rues de Brasov. Une fois dans le chalet du dragonnier, il fut temps pour eux de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

— Merci Charlie, j'ai passé une agréable soirée, lui sourit Hermione.

— Merci à toi d'avoir accepté mon invitation, lui répondit-il, ravi.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, le dragonnier lui prit la main, et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor.

— Bonne nuit, Hermione.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Charlie, lui répondit-elle en souriant, avant de regagner sa chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la réserve ? J'avoue avoir un peu galéré à coucher les mots sur le papier, parce que dans ma tête, la description est claire, nette et précise, mais bizarrement les mots ne voulaient pas venir...**

 **La relation entre Hermione et Charlie avance doucement, mais sûrement !**

 **J'espère m'être faite pardonner de ma non-publication de la semaine dernière :P**

 **Bisous les choux, à vendredi prochain !**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 **Aventure : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu te sois attachée à l'histoire et à ses personnages :) à très vite j'espère !**

 **Guest : Theo est parfait, mais Chacha l'est encore plus ahah :P tu verras ! Merci pour ta review, à très vite !**

 **Gab : Merci pour ta review ! J'essaie effectivement de faire attention aux détails, et de suivre ma trame pour qu'il y ait de la logique. Malheureusement, pas de batailles prévues, ce n'était pas mon but dans cette histoire, mais de l'action à venir pour la suite ! A très vite :)**

 **Pauline : La suite est lààààà, merci pour ta review !**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Coucou !**

 **J'ai encore loupé une semaine, je le sais, c'est moche, laid, affreux, terrible, horrible, passible de la peine de mort... Ah non, ça, vous ne pouvez pas, sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin :P  
**

 **En vrai, j'ai fait une prière à Merlin, avec les bougies, les encens, les incantations, la baguette de Luna Lovegood, etc... Pour qu'il rallonge les journées. ça n'a encore pas fonctionné... ! Du coup, je n'ai toujours pas le temps d'écrire, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, promis !**

 **Merci à vous de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui me tient à coeur, à l'ajouter à vos favoris et à la reviewer.**

 **Ma bêta Lily Jem a repris du service, s'ajoutant à ma petite Taery Raven, je les remercie donc toutes les deux pour leurs corrections méticuleuses !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La deuxième semaine de vacances d'Hermione débutait à peine, et celle-ci était ravie de leur déroulement. Après le chaste baiser échangé avec Charlie à la suite de leur repas dans le centre-ville de Brasov, les deux jeunes gens avaient continué à flirter. Leur relation avançait doucement, mais sûrement, et Hermione appréciait de passer ces instants volés avec le dragonnier. Ils avaient finalement discuté de leur situation, et convenu d'y aller à leur rythme. Charlie avait été, comme à son habitude, très prévenant avec la jeune femme, et lui avait assuré qu'il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Elle appréciait sa bienveillance, et lui avait confié qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir accompagné en Roumanie.

Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et leur complicité devenait évidente, même pour les autres dragonniers. Comme, officiellement, Hermione était simplement une amie du petit frère du dragonnier, présente pour illustrer un essai, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas des éventuelles répercussions que la découverte de leur relation naissante pouvaient avoir. Chaque après-midi, la jeune femme continuait donc à accompagner Charlie dans les enclos pour l'observer prodiguer les soins aux dragons, et en particulier à Norberta, dont la gestation arrivait bientôt à son terme. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de voir les œufs de la dragonne. Charlie lui avait précisé qu'ils n'écloraient pas avant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, puisque Norberta devait les couver avant éclosion.

Le second lundi des vacances, Hermione n'accompagna cependant pas Charlie l'après-midi. Celui-ci avait été appelé en renfort dans une autre réserve, en Croatie, et il avait dû s'y rendre en urgence, accompagné d'Antonin et Hermann. La jeune femme en profitait donc pour avancer un peu plus dans ses révisions – même si, bien évidemment, elle était à jour et bien plus encore.

Elle prenait également soin de donner de ses nouvelles à Ginny tous les jours, afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas. La brune avait fini par lui confier deux jours plus tôt l'avancée de sa relation avec Charlie. La réponse de la rouquine ne s'était pas faite attendre : quatre heures après avoir envoyé sa missive, Hermione avait reçu une lettre de sa meilleure amie, dans laquelle celle-ci lui confiait ô combien elle était ravie de la tournure de ses vacances en Roumanie, même si elle n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde que cela puisse en être autrement.

En soupirant, la Gryffondor releva la tête de ses parchemins de Métamorphose et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, derrière la baie vitrée du chalet de Charlie. Elle appréciait particulièrement le calme et la quiétude qui s'échappaient des montagnes encerclant la réserve. Cela l'apaisait un peu, et avec l'approche des ASPIC, ce n'était pas du luxe.

La jeune femme décida de se faire couler un thé pour se donner un peu de courage pour terminer d'étudier son parchemin. Alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine de Charlie, elle fut soudainement surprise par un vacarme assourdissant, qu'elle devina provenir de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre dans ce lieu qui lui demeurait tout de même inconnu, et les souvenirs de la guerre restant encore ancrés en elle, Hermione mit automatiquement la main sur sa baguette, prête à se défendre si besoin était.

Brandissant sa baguette devant elle, elle s'arma de courage – elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien – et se dirigea vers la porte, au moment même où celle-ci s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant place à deux silhouettes masculines. Hermione les reconnut aussitôt comme étant celles d'Antonin et de Charlie, lequel était soutenu par son collègue et semblait mal en point.

— Charlie ? osa-t-elle à l'intention du rouquin. Merlin, qu'est-ce que… ?

— Hermione, ravi de te voir, on a besoin de toi, la coupa Antonin. Où est-ce que je peux l'installer ? Il lui faut des soins tout de suite.

— Le canapé, lui indiqua automatiquement Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Le blond se précipita vers le sofa et y déposa lourdement Charlie, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. La Gryffondor lui emboîta le pas, et comprit que le dragonnier avait perdu connaissance. A la façon moldue, elle prit son pouls, et fut rassurée en se rendant compte que son cœur battait toujours. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle des linges propres et son sac en perles. Elle avait toujours pris l'habitude de garder précieusement dans son sac un nécessaire de soins, afin de pouvoir agir si la situation l'exigeait. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait conservé après la guerre, qui se révélait bien utile à ce moment précis. Intérieurement, elle remercia Merlin d'avoir eu l'idée d'emmener ses potions avec elle.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme en s'agenouillant près du dragonnier.

— Charlie s'est interposé entre Hermann et un Magyar mâle, et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, tenta d'ironiser Antonin, mal à l'aise.

— Non, si peu, grogna Hermione qui n'appréciait pas trop l'humour du jeune homme en pareille situation. Il aurait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital magique le plus proche !

— Il n'a pas voulu, grimaça le blond. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il a juste eu le temps de me dire de l'amener à toi.

— Je ne suis pas médicomage, souffla Hermione, agacée et inquiète.

Les blessures de son dragonnier semblaient profondes par endroits. En pensant aux paroles d'Antonin, elle râla intérieurement après Charlie, qui avait pris des risques inconsidérés. Il fallait vraiment être fou pour s'interposer entre un dragon et sa proie… Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione secoua la tête : elle avait un blessé à soigner, et elle ne comptait pas laisser Charlie dans cet état. Il était temps pour elle de mettre à nouveau ses connaissances à l'œuvre.

— Antonin, le héla-t-elle. Va me mouiller ces linges, s'il te plaît, et ramène-moi une bassine d'eau chaude.

— Ok, répondit-il simplement en se hâtant dans la salle de bain.

— A nous deux, murmura Hermione en se concentrant sur Charlie.

Doucement, elle souleva les lambeaux qui formaient auparavant la chemise du dragonnier, et grimaça devant l'étendue des dégâts. Son torse était largement lacéré, et des hématomes commençaient à se former çà et là sur son corps. Elle enleva délicatement les bouts de tissus, de manière à ne pas aggraver les blessures, tandis qu'Antonin revenait avec ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé.

— Tiens, dit-il en posant les linges mouillés et la bassine sur la table basse aux côtés d'Hermione. Je dois y retourner, ils ont besoin de mon aide.

— Merci, lui répondit la Gryffondor avec un maigre sourire. Tâchez d'être prudents, ajouta-t-elle plus durement.

— On n'a pas tous des pulsions suicidaires, ne t'en fais pas, ricana le blond avant de sortir du chalet.

A nouveau, la jeune femme souffla.

— Toi, tu vas entendre parler du pays quand tu vas te réveiller, foi d'Hermione Granger, râla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Hermione prit un linge, et tapota délicatement les plaies du dragonnier avec, afin d'enlever le sang séché et nettoyer le plus possible pour y voir plus clair. Une des entailles, sur le côté droit de son torse, juste sous son aisselle, était plutôt profonde, et elle frôla de ses doigts les contours de la plaie. Elle sentit la peau du dragonnier frémir à son contact, signe qu'il était sur le point de se reprendre connaissance. La jeune femme se hâta alors de désinfecter les plus grosses plaies avant qu'il ne se réveille, souhaitant lui épargner le plus de douleur possible.

— Accio dictame, fit la Gryffondor en pointant sa baguette vers son sac en perles.

Aussitôt, le flacon contenant la potion qu'elle cherchait atterrit dans sa main, et elle s'empressa d'en appliquer sur les blessures de Charlie, en commençant par la plus profonde. La jeune femme grimaça à mesure qu'elle progressait, tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas beau à voir. Certaines plaies commençaient déjà à suinter, et elle espérait pouvoir lui éviter quelque infection que ce soit – elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler, à lui aussi, qu'elle n'était pas médicomage.

Délicatement, Hermione posa sa main sur le front du dragonnier, prenant soin de vérifier que la fièvre ne se pointait pas. Rassurée par l'état stable de son patient, elle chercha dans son sac de l'essence de Murlap et des bandages, qui allaient permettre d'aider à la cicatrisation des plaies. Elle lui en administra une bonne dose sur la plaie béante du côté droit de son torse, espérant que cela suffise.

Elle fit ensuite légèrement léviter le corps de Charlie à l'aide de sa baguette, et le stabilisa en l'air afin de pouvoir finir de recouvrir le corps du blessé d'essence de Murlap – et éviter d'en mettre sur le canapé, qui n'avait rien demandé. Une fois qu'elle eut tout étalé, elle prit soin de bander méticuleusement le torse du dragonnier, le corps de ce dernier toujours en lévitation. Elle souffla un bon coup, et s'attaqua ensuite aux bras de Charlie – qui n'avaient pas été épargnés dans la bataille.

Elle réitéra le même processus, jonglant entre le dictame, l'essence de Murlap et les bandages. Puis, elle réinstalla le dragonnier le plus confortablement possible dans le canapé, et le couvrit d'une légère couverture. Après s'être assurée une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, Hermione s'autorisa à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent. Elle soupira, et observa le visage de Charlie, qui demeurait inconscient. Elle espérait qu'il reprenne rapidement connaissance, et si tel n'était pas le cas, elle l'emmènerait dans l'hôpital magique le plus proche.

Hermione savait qu'il était peine perdue pour elle de reprendre ses révisions. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se concentrer avec le dragonnier dans cet état à ses côtés, et il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle comptait veiller sur lui, le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures. Elle décida de fouiller dans les livres de Botanique qu'elle avait emportés, et se souvint même qu'elle avait mis dans son sac un livre contenant divers sorts de soin. Elle décida de les étudier, espérant trouver quelques sortilèges ou potions qui permettraient à Charlie d'être sur pied plus rapidement.

oOo

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Hermione se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le dragonnier était toujours inconscient, son état était stable, mais la jeune femme s'inquiétait. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long, et même ses livres n'arriveraient pas à la maintenir occupée plus longtemps.

Elle se posta devant la baie vitrée, et observa le paysage montagneux qui entourait la réserve. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et les jeux de lumière entre les différents pics formaient un spectacle très joli à voir. La jeune femme sourit devant cette vision, puis s'en détourna afin d'aller réchauffer le reste du thé qu'elle s'était fait couler plus tôt dans la journée. Elle regarda sa montre, qui affichait déjà vingt-heures. Elle soupira, et s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil, son thé à la main.

Son regard vint se perdre sur le dragonnier, et elle se surprit à détailler les traits fins de son visage. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait que l'observer à la dérobée, ne souhaitant pas être prise sur le fait – et puis, sa mère lui avait maintes fois répété, lorsqu'elle était enfant, à quel point il était mal poli de dévisager les gens. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière de la lune, qui ne dévoilait pas les petits détails qu'Hermione voyait désormais sur le visage du rouquin.

A l'instar de ses frères et sœurs, il avait des taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, qui restaient discrètes du fait de sa peau légèrement bronzée, suite aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées dehors à s'occuper des dragons. Sa barbe de quelques jours soulignait parfaitement sa mâchoire carrée. Hermione avouait que cela lui donnait pas mal de charme, même si elle n'était pas attirée par le jeune homme seulement pour son physique avantageux. C'était avant tout sa bienveillance et son côté acharné et passionné qui avaient séduit la jeune femme. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas hésité à s'avouer à elle-même que, finalement, elle aimait bien se perdre dans le profond bleu océan de ses yeux, comme elle le faisait actuellement.

 _Actuellement_ ?

Le cerveau d'Hermione sembla se remettre en marche d'un coup, devant le léger sourire qu'affichait désormais le rouquin. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle devait le fixer depuis un bon moment déjà, et que, forcément, Merlin avait fait en sorte qu'il se réveille à ce moment précis.

— La vue te plaît ? la taquina Charlie d'une voix enrouée.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent instantanément. Alors qu'elle s'était rendue compte que le dragonnier était enfin réveillé, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et continuait toujours à le regarder. Pourtant, le pourquoi du comment de l'état de Charlie revint à l'esprit d'Hermione, qui finit par se lever et le rejoindre.

— Ne va pas penser que parce que la vue n'était pas désagréable, tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, ricana-t-elle en s'agenouillant à nouveau à ses côtés.

Le rouquin fit la moue, mais rigola doucement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, cette fois-ci.

— Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit aussitôt Hermione.

— Comme quelqu'un qui s'est mesuré à un dragon et qui a lamentablement perdu, plaisanta-t-il.

— Imbécile ! tempêta la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie !

— Mais tu m'as soigné, dit Charlie en désignant ses bandages.

— Je ne suis pas médicomage, râla-t-elle à nouveau. J'aurais mieux fait de t'emmener à Sainte Ottre, l'hôpital magique de Roumanie.

— Sans façon, merci quand même. Demain ça ira mieux, assura-t-il.

— Vu l'entaille que tu as sur le côté, ça risque prendre un peu plus de temps.

— Qu'y as-tu mis ? demanda Charlie.

— Dictame et essence de Murlap, lui répondit-elle. Il faudra que je change tes bandages avant la nuit. Maintenant, je vais aller nous faire à dîner, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, et tu prendras ta potion régénératrice aussi, j'en ai retrouvé dans mon sac.

Sans un regard pour lui, la jeune femme se leva. L'assurance dont il avait fait preuve, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un sale état suite à sa confrontation avec le dragon, agaçait la Gryffondor. Elle préférait s'isoler dans le coin cuisine, et se concentrer sur autre chose, même si cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. En saisissant une casserole pour y mettre de l'eau à chauffer, elle soupira.

— Merci, Hermione, de t'être occupé de moi, fit la voix du rouquin, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son mouvement, et se tourna vers lui, accrochant son regard ambré à celui du dragonnier.

— Je t'en prie, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser dans cet état, lui répondit-elle doucement, avant de se remettre à cuisiner.

oOo

Après le repas, Hermione était allée prendre une douche bien méritée après cette longue journée. Elle avait pris le temps de se prélasser sous l'eau chaude, avant de revenir dans le salon aux côtés de Charlie. En effet, elle devait encore lui changer ses bandages avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Le dragonnier avait l'air d'aller mieux, puisqu'il avait eu le courage de se lever pour s'installer à table et dîner en face d'Hermione. Il avait même insisté pour faire la vaisselle à la moldue, une façon pour lui de remercier la jeune femme d'avoir pris soin de lui.

De retour aux côtés du blessé, sur le canapé, Hermione défit très délicatement ses bandages. A sa grande surprise, les plaies cicatrisaient bien. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire prendre une potion stimulant la régénération des chairs, ses blessures avaient meilleure allure que lors de son arrivée fracassante. Seule celle sous l'aisselle droite du rouquin était encore purulente.

Alors qu'Hermione passait délicatement ses doigts autour de la plaie pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'infectait pas trop, elle sentit la peau de Charlie se mettre à frémir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa les siens. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Hermione avait toujours les doigts sur le côté du torse de Charlie, et sentit l'air se charger soudainement d'électricité, à mesure qu'ils continuaient à se regarder.

Les joues de la Gryffondor s'empourprèrent violemment, et elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Cependant, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les abdominaux du dragonnier, et il fallait reconnaître que ses heures de travail à la réserve lui avaient sculpté un corps d'athlète.

Au bout de quelques secondes – et après s'être secouée mentalement pour reprendre contenance –, Hermione tendit finalement ses mains frêles vers le dictame, qu'elle attrapa maladroitement. Elle en déposa quelques gouttes, qui firent gémir Charlie de douleur.

— Excuse-moi, murmura Hermione.

— C'est passé, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme fixait la plaie du dragonnier, pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Son attirance pour lui se réveillait à nouveau – comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui depuis le début des vacances, en fait, et encore plus depuis que leur relation avait évolué. Elle saisit le pot d'essence de Murlap, et se concentra sur ses gestes alors qu'elle lui en badigeonnait une bonne couche sur chacune des blessures, pour éviter que les bandages ne collent à sa peau pendant la nuit.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à bander le torse du dragonnier, Hermione sentit que les choses allaient se compliquer. La tension était palpable entre eux, elle faisait exprès de ne pas lever le visage vers celui du rouquin, pour ne pas avoir la tentation de le regarder encore dans les yeux – et de loucher sur ses lèvres, qui lui faisaient envie. Et ce fut d'autant plus dur pour la jeune femme, puisqu'elle sentait le regard appuyé du dragonnier sur elle.

La Gryffondor se saisit des bandages, et commença à recouvrir le torse de celui qui occupait ses pensées – et sa bulle d'espace vital. Lentement, avec des gestes précis, elle enveloppa les blessures de Charlie. Elle essayait de ne pas trop entrer en contact avec lui, mais leur proximité était telle que cela rendait la chose compliquée. Rouge comme une écrevisse, elle réussit cependant à terminer son œuvre sans le regarder vraiment, et se félicita mentalement.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle entamait un mouvement pour se redresser et s'éloigner de lui, Charlie la retint par le bras. Surprise, Hermione finit par le regarder et ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux du dragonnier. « _Échec_ » lui murmura sa conscience.

— Merci, dit Charlie tout bas sans cesser de regarder la Gryffondor.

— Je t'en prie, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La main du dragonnier était toujours accrochée au bras d'Hermione, et leurs visages étaient désormais proches. Ce fut Charlie qui combla la distance entre eux, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, bien que d'abord étonnée, répondit presque instantanément au baiser. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque du dragonnier, et celui-ci en profita pour approfondir leur étreinte. Doucement, il l'attrapa afin qu'elle vienne se positionner à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés. Hermione posa son front contre celui de Charlie, les yeux clos. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de calmer son palpitant, elle sentit les mains du dragonnier se mettre à caresser son dos à travers ses vêtements. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux du rouquin, qui étaient assombris par le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Le regard de Charlie était intense, mais ne la déstabilisa pas pour autant, puisqu'il faisait écho à tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Faisant taire sa raison qui lui disait de ne pas aller plus loin à cause des blessures du dragonnier, elle se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Charlie répondit avec ardeur à son baiser.

Sans se séparer, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Le dragonnier finit par mordiller la lèvre d'Hermione, pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. Leur baiser langoureux devint fiévreux, et ils durent y mettre fin pour reprendre leur souffle.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne se déroba pas devant le regard de braise du dragonnier, et le poussa timidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Comprenant ce que la jeune femme désirait, Charlie s'assura silencieusement de son assentiment, et l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en gagnant la chambre qu'il avait prêtée à Hermione pour la durée de son séjour en Roumanie.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets. En ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage endormi du dragonnier avec lequel elle avait passé ses premiers instants intimes. Les souvenirs de leur première nuit ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire, et des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Charlie avait été doux et prévenant avec elle, et surtout passionné.

Discrètement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du dragonnier, qui dormait encore profondément, et elle vérifia rapidement l'état de ses bandages. Elle fut rassurée de les voir tous d'un blanc immaculé, et décida de se lever pour préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Devant la petite cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit de quoi faire des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Elle lui prépara son café, et se mit son thé à infuser. Accaparée par la cuisson de ses œufs, elle n'avait pas entendu le dragonnier se glisser derrière elle, et sursauta lorsqu'il l'enlaça.

— Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant doucement la tempe.

— Bonjour, lui répondit la Gryffondor en souriant. Bien dormi ?

— Extrêmement bien, et toi ?

— Bien aussi. Tes plaies ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

— Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne tirait pas, mais ça va, lui assura Charlie. Mangeons, tu t'occuperas de ça après.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Certain, ma belle. Ça sent tellement bon que mon ventre crie famine, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione sourit, amusée par la remarque du dragonnier, et leur servit leurs assiettes. Charlie s'occupa d'apporter les boissons chaudes, et ils s'installèrent pour déguster ce que leur avait préparé la jeune femme.

— Tu m'accompagnes visiter Norberta cet après-midi ? demanda innocemment le dragonnier.

— Rassure-moi, tu te moques de moi, fit Hermione en le fixant l'air menaçant.

— Complètement ! s'esclaffa-t-il en réponse.

— Imbécile, ricana la jeune femme.

— Je sais de source sure que tu peux te révéler pire que tous les dragons réunis si jamais j'y retourne sans être totalement rétabli, alors je ne m'y risquerai pas, ne t'en fais pas.

— Auriez-vous peur de moi, Monsieur Weasley ?

— J'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, ses connaissances n'ont pas de limite, ricana Charlie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le jeune homme s'esclaffait.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner joyeusement, et débarrassèrent la table. Ensuite, la jeune femme lui indiqua de s'installer dans le canapé, pour qu'elle puisse lui prodiguer à nouveau les soins nécessaires à ses blessures.

— Si ça se termine comme hier soir, j'irai plus souvent m'y installer, plaisanta Charlie en lançant un regard entendu à Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, la Gryffondor secoua la tête et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Alors que le dragonnier venait d'enlever son tee-shirt, quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte.

— Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione.

— Absolument pas, répondit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais ouvrir, ne bouge pas.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, une voix se fit entendre de dehors.

— Bon alors, Charlie, tu m'ouvres ? J'ai amené des croissants et de quoi soigner tes blessures de guerre !

Hermione ne reconnut pas la voix, mais vit le rouquin se tendre avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Elina ?

* * *

 **. R.**

 **J'étais obligée de terminée mon chapitre comme ça ! Tout ne peut pas être rose, eheh.**

 **Hermione et Charlie se sont enfin vraiment rapprochés - au bout de 29 chapitres, il était temps, hein ! Et notre chère amie Elina refait surface...**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Je vous invite à me suivre sur facebook, sur la page Lealy Fictions. J'y publie de temps en temps les actualités de ma fiction - et j'annonce aussi mes non publications... Ahah.**

 **Bon weekend à tous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu :) ouf, je suis excusée... En même temps, en y allant 5 fois par semaine, je n'ai pas bcp de temps à consacrer au reste lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu ! A très vite :)**

 **Stphhh : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise, j'ai galéré à détailler la réserve, dont j'avais l'idée parfaite en tête, mais ça a été très dur de tout retranscrire... La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) à très vite !**

 **Patate : Que trouves-tu un peu long ? Merci pour ta review !**


	31. Chapitre bonus

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce début de semaine?**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de mes retards, voilà la publication d'un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

oOo

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Elina ? Demanda Charlie d'une voix neutre.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Charlie, ricana la blonde. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser sur le pas de la porte, si ?

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par un énorme fracas à l'extérieur du chalet. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Charlie se précipita hors du chalet, talonné par Hermione et Elina. Et ce qu'ils virent sema la panique dans leur groupe.

Les dragonniers couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper aux dragons qui s'étaient vraisemblablement échappés de leurs enclos et les coursaient en crachant du feu.

Certaines demeures brûlaient, dont la maison principale. La réserve qu'Hermione trouvait calme et paisible s'était transformée en véritable scène d'horreur, digne des grands films catastrophes moldus. La brune se mit à frissonner d'horreur lorsqu'un dragon, qu'elle reconnut être un vert gallois, attrapa un soigneur et l'engloutit sous les hurlements déchirants de ce dernier.

Charlie attrapa la main de la Gryffondor, et la tira vers la sortie de la réserve. Il leur fallait échapper à ce massacre, et essayer de contenir la menace des dragons dans ce qu'il restait de la réserve.

— Ils sont en train d'essayer de gravir la montagne, paniqua Charlie. Il faut qu'on sorte de là et qu'on jette un sort à la réserve pour ne pas qu'ils sortent, sinon je ne donne pas cher du pays en fin de journée.

Hermione acquiesça en silence et suivit le dragonnier, quand une main lui attrapa son bras encore libre et la tira en arrière.

— Minute minute, ricana Elina. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous enfuir sans moi.

— Alors presse le pas, grogna Charlie sans la regarder.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à courir, évitant de temps à autre des projectiles provenant des montagnes que les dragons tentaient d'escalader malgré les sorts de protection, et leurs jets de flammes.

Leur course folle dura quelques minutes, et alors qu'ils touchaient au but et gravissaient la montagne par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, un dragon se posa devant eux et leur lança un rugissement de dissuasion.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel dragon qui s'était posé devant eux. Norberta leur faisait face de toute sa hauteur, plus menaçante que jamais.

Charlie tenta de l'approcher tout doucement pour l'amadouer. Norberta se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que le dragonnier ne se trouve qu'à une poignée de mètres d'elle. Au moment qu'elle jugea propice, elle plongea vers le rouquin et le croqua, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

— Charlie ! Hurlèrent-elles en chœur, terrifiées.

Pétrifiées par la peur, elles n'osaient aucun mouvement, et Norberta profita de leur moment d'inattention pour les croquer à leur tour.

C'est ainsi que se terminèrent les vacances de Pâques d'Hermione, qui avait tant aimé partager la passion du dragonnier qui avait ravi son cœur.

FIN

oOo

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de la tournure des événements, mais les Happy Ending c'est pas mon truc !**

 **Allez, sans rancune, c'est le 1er avril mdr**

 **Bisouuuuuuuuus les choux !**


	32. Chapitre 30

**Coucouuuuuu !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 _ **Tout d'abord, merci pour cette avalanche de retours depuis vendredi dernier, vous m'avez gâtée et j'en suis vraiment honorée ! Coeur sur vous !**_

 **J'avoue tout, je suis coupable de sadisme intempestif ! J'ai été possédée par le dieu de la malice lundi, et en ce premier avril, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de vous publier un faux-chapitre !**

 ** _(et oui, "Prune", les notes de l'auteur ne sont pas toujours inutiles, elles servent souvent à expliquer le pourquoi du comment d'un chapitre "nul" ahah ! Et les explications montrent donc le respect du lecteur que je peux avoir, à bon entendeur évidemment ;) )_**

 **Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, et le plus drôle a été de voir vos réactions diverses et variées, le plus souvent en mode "WTF j'ai flippé" (et dans mon coin, moi je me marrais bien...).**

 **C'est fou comme l'inspiration est bien présente quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises !**

 **Cette fois-ci, je vous publie le vrai chapitre :P qui n'est pas la fin, rassurez-vous, il y a encore quelques semaines de publication !**

 **Merci à mes deux super bêtas (qui ont été aussi surprises que vous lundi, j'ai eu droit à des "chapitre bonus ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?"), Taery Raven et Lily Jem, pour leurs corrections méticuleuses !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas :P**

* * *

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Elina ? demanda Charlie d'une voix neutre.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Charlie, ricana la blonde. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit le rouquin toujours impassible.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais tenté un face à face avec un Magyar, je venais simplement aux nouvelles, soupira Elina. Et je t'ai amené de quoi te restaurer, car te connaissant, il ne doit rien y avoir dans ta cuisine !

Elle tenta de rentrer dans le chalet de Charlie, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La blonde souffla, et promena son regard sur le maigre espace visible de l'intérieur de la petite bâtisse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la paire de bottines à lacets d'Hermione, et une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Elina.

— Ah, je comprends mieux, tu n'es pas seul, fit-elle sarcastique. Ce que disaient Antonin et Hermann était donc vrai.

— Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Elina, grogna Charlie qui commençait à s'agacer. Je te souhaite un bon retour en Russie et une bonne journée.

Le dragonnier tenta de fermer la porte au nez de la jeune blonde, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui et réussit à se glisser dans le chalet, non sans se heurter à la porte.

— Bien essayé, Cha, rigola Elina en se massant l'épaule. Tu essaies de faire en sorte que je te sois assortie pour qu'on forme un couple de bras cassés ? minauda-t-elle.

— Elina, je ne t'ai pas invitée à entrer ! râla Charlie, furieux.

— As-tu peur que ta « stagiaire », dit-elle en faisant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts, me découvre ici ? Allons Cha, nous savons très bien, toi et moi, qu'entre nous ce n'est pas terminé.

— Pardon ? manqua-t-il se s'étouffer.

— Ce sont de bien beaux bandages que tu as là, ricana Elina en éludant la remarque du dragonnier. Tu te décides à me montrer tes blessures pour que j'y jette un œil, ou il faut que je défasse ça moi-même ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le rouquin avec un regard de prédateur.

— Pour la dernière fois, Elina, je te demande de sortir de chez moi avant que je ne sorte de mes gonds, la menaça Charlie le regard assombri par la colère.

Elina s'esclaffa, et posa les croissants qu'elle avait amenés sur la table du salon.

De son côté, Hermione observait la scène sans dire un mot. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la partie cuisine du salon, et la jeune femme qui avait fait irruption dans le chalet du dragonnier n'avait pas semblé la voir. La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas de la voir ici, et était estomaquée devant l'aplomb qu'avait la blonde à faire comme si elle était chez elle, alors même que Charlie la sommait de partir. Elle vit d'ailleurs que ce dernier s'était muni de sa baguette, qu'il pointait désormais en direction d'Elina, alors que cette dernière se dirigeait vers la cuisine et aperçut enfin Hermione.

— Oh ! s'exclama la blonde. Mais que vois-je ! La fameuse stagiaire !

Un sourire faux vint se placer sur les lèvres de l'ancienne petite amie de Charlie. Hermione allait lui répondre, lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole.

— C'est étrange, vous me direz sûrement que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue, fit mine de réfléchir Elina en observant la Gryffondor. Comment tes collègues l'ont-ils appelée déjà, Charlie ? Hermione, c'est ça ?

— Apparemment, répondit la concernée le visage fermé. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Bien évidemment, Hermione savait qui était la blonde qui lui faisait maintenant face. Elle avait fait exprès de prétendre le contraire, afin de voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

— Elina Roberts, petite amie de Charlie ici présent, fanfaronna la soigneuse de dragons.

— Je ne crois pas, non, nia le rouquin. Alors, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, tu t'en vas, Elina.

— Bon, ex-petite amie, rectifia la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bientôt, nous allons nous remettre ensemble, alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Et donc, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione à nouveau, tu es là parce que… ?

— Charlie m'a gentiment proposé de l'accompagner, puisque je dois rendre un essai qui servira à appuyer ma candidature pour entrer à l'école de Magistrature Magique, répondit Hermione impassible. Etant donné que je souhaite intégrer le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de Londres, cet essai va très certainement m'y aider.

— Hun, hun, fit Elina suspicieuse. C'est bizarre, vraiment. Alors, je ne doute pas de ton envie d'intégrer le Ministère, ça te regarde, mais… Je t'ai vue à Poudlard, il y deux mois, lorsque je m'y suis rendue pour voir Charlie.

La blonde venait de lancer une bombe. Hermione sentit instantanément une boule d'angoisse se former en elle : ils étaient découverts. L'ancienne petite amie de Charlie savait qu'elle était une élève de Poudlard, et elle ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre le fait qu'elle se trouve en Roumanie et leur relation.

— Et ce que je trouve encore plus étrange, continua Elina avec un sourire mauvais, c'est que tu te trouves actuellement à des milliers de kilomètres de l'école, chez l'un de tes professeurs, légèrement vêtue pour la saison.

« Par Merlin » pensa la brune. Celle-ci était simplement habillée d'un short de pyjama et d'un débardeur – une tenue effectivement légère, aux vues des températures extérieures, mais Hermione n'avait pas froid avec le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon. La Gryffondor évita consciencieusement de regarder dans la direction de Charlie, de peur de les trahir plus que cela n'était déjà le cas. Heureusement pour elle, le rouquin prit la parole.

— Eh bien, en voilà des conclusions hâtives, dit-il en feignant d'être las de cette discussion.

Mais Hermione avait bien senti qu'il était tendu comme un arc, à son image.

— Premièrement, ma chère, Hermione est la meilleure amie de mon petit frère, déclara le dragonnier en fixant Elina d'un mauvais œil. Et deuxièmement, elle est effectivement là pour son essai, pas pour autre chose.

— Ah oui, un essai en tenue légère pour aguicher l'un de ses professeurs ? ricana la blonde. Et, qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de ton petit frère, ça ne change rien. C'est aux anciennes petites amies de la fratrie qu'on ne touche pas, nuance.

Hermione n'osa pas intervenir à nouveau, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle qui d'habitude avait de la répartie, se retrouvait confrontée à ce qu'elle craignait depuis le début de sa relation avec le dragonnier. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils étaient découverts, et la brune n'avait actuellement qu'une peur, c'était que cela s'ébruite jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle trouvait l'attitude de la soigneuse très mesquine et craignait le pire pour la suite.

— Bon, soupira Charlie, lassé et agacé par la situation, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'y croiras pas, puisque la seule chose que tu veux entendre c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Hermione et moi, quand bien même ce n'est pas la réalité. Je suis certain qu'Hermione serait ravie de te montrer ses notes et son début de rédaction, tu pourrais peut-être y ajouter des choses.

La blonde le dévisagea, suspicieuse. Elle fixait le dragonnier, comme si elle essayait de le sonder. Charlie, quant à lui, restait impassible, même s'il avait la mâchoire contractée par l'énervement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elina brisa le silence, sans pour autant faire redescendre la tension dans le salon.

— Admettons, fit-elle en balayant l'air de la main comme si ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Du coup, ça ne gêne pas que je reste aujourd'hui, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Et puisque ta stagiaire est occupée avec son essai, autant que je me rende utile. Allons dans la chambre, Cha, on sera bien plus tranquille, minauda la blonde.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de la soigneuse, mais se reprit rapidement pour ne pas mettre à mal leurs efforts pour conserver leur couverture. Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait envie de rabattre le caquet d'Elina. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi risqué pour leur situation, elle lui aurait déjà lancé un paquet de sorts, dont le fameux Chauve-Furie qu'elle avait appris grâce à Ginny – elle ne le maîtrisait pas aussi bien qu'elle, mais cela faisait son petit effet. La Gryffondor attendit donc que ce soit Charlie qui réponde à la blonde, la boule d'angoisse qui pressait son estomac ne s'estompant pas.

— Je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi, et pour la dernière fois, Elina, sors d'ici, râla le rouquin.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais semblant devant ta stagiaire, Cha.

— Je n'ai pas à faire semblant, étant donné que tu n'es plus rien pour moi depuis que je t'ai découverte nue dans le lit de James. Maintenant, sors de chez moi, tonna Charlie en appuyant bien sur chacun des derniers mots.

Elina le fixa, incrédule, et finit par se diriger vers la porte, prenant soin de récupérer les victuailles qu'elle avait amenées à Charlie. Alors qu'elle avait posé la main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers le dragonnier et Hermione, et s'adressa à eux.

— Rira bien qui rira le dernier, leur sourit-elle méchamment.

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant les deux amants pantois quelques secondes. Hermione n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la porte, craignant que la blonde resurgisse d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer deux pensées cohérentes d'affilée par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux, hésitant presque entre le rire et les larmes. Charlie, quant à lui, était toujours furieux, mais se détendit presque instantanément en voyant l'état de léthargie dans lequel se trouvait la Gryffondor.

— Hermione ? demanda-t-il doucement. Ça va ?

La brune tourna finalement son regard vers lui, le fixant sans le voir dans un premier temps. Elle finit par secouer la tête, et offrit un sourire timide au dragonnier.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle. Et toi ?

Charlie soupira.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle viendrait.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui assura la jeune femme.

— Je te promets qu'elle ne signifie plus rien pour moi, Hermione, lui dit le rouquin en caressant sa joue.

— Et je te crois. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille, grimaça la Gryffondor. Nous ne l'avons pas convaincue complètement, elle connaît le chemin pour se rendre à Poudlard, et…

— Nous gèrerons en temps voulu, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Je ne la laisserai pas mettre en péril l'obtention de tes ASPIC, tu peux en être sûre. Allez, viens-là.

Doucement, il l'attira à lui et Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans les bras du dragonnier. Elle finit par se détendre un peu, appréciant le contact chaud et rassurant du corps de Charlie contre elle. Ils restèrent quelques instants là, debout au milieu du salon, enlacés. La main du dragonnier frictionnait doucement le dos de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent finalement, et Hermione envoya Charlie à la douche, afin de pouvoir vérifier ses blessures. Elle l'accompagna dans la salle de bain afin de l'aider à se débarrasser des bandages. Délicatement, elle posa ses doigts fins sur la peau du dragonnier, ce qui lui provoqua quelques frissons. Alors qu'elle défaisait les pansements le plus doucement possible pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver les plaies, Charlie se mit à rire doucement.

— Chatouilleux ? demanda Hermione en risquant un œil sur le visage du rouquin.

— Non, je pensais simplement aux deux dernières fois que nous nous sommes croisés inopinément dans une salle de bain, fit-il en rigolant.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouges instantanément. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des deux moments où Charlie et elle s'étaient retrouvés nez-à-nez – ou corps-à-corps plus précisément – à l'entrée de la salle de bain du Terrier. Elle se remémorait aussi sans peine les fines gouttelettes d'eau qui avaient ruisselé sur le corps musclé du dragonnier, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier les rougeurs de la Gryffondor.

— Et, à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en souvenir, la taquina le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais la proximité du corps de Charlie rendait son entreprise difficile. Elle finit par réussir à retirer les bandages du torse du jeune homme, et tata du bout des doigts les contours des plaies.

— La cicatrisation avance bien, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais je dois encore m'occuper de ta blessure sur la droite de ton torse, je pense qu'un peu de dictame supplémentaire ne lui fera pas de mal.

— C'est celle qui est la plus sensible, oui, acquiesça Charlie en retenant une grimace alors qu'elle appliquait la potion sur la plaie.

Hermione répéta ensuite le même rituel que celui qu'elle effectuait depuis que le soigneur était arrivé blessé. Les gestes lui venaient naturellement, et elle refit le bandage sur son torse en un temps record. Alors qu'elle se redressait après avoir attaché le pansement, Charlie lui prit le visage en coupe et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis chanceux de t'avoir à mes côtés, merci, lui dit le rouquin en lui caressant doucement les joues.

— Je ne comptais pas te laisser mourir, même si je te trouve particulièrement inconscient, soupira la Gryffondor.

— Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermann se faire découper, plaida le rouquin avec une moue contrite.

— Et si c'est toi qui te fais découper, c'est mieux du coup ? râla la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça…

— Mais tu l'as quand même fait, souligna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Être soigneur de dragons est déjà un métier dangereux, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre volontairement dans ce genre de situations. Surtout que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, heureusement que j'ai des notions en médicomagie et que tu n'étais pas en danger de mort.

— Nous y revoilà, soupira Charlie en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

La tension dans l'air était palpable, et cela mit la brune mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu rabrouer méchamment le dragonnier, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. En rajoutant à cela la venue impromptue d'Elina une heure auparavant, un flot d'émotions s'était déversé en elle, et la Gryffondor avait eu besoin d'évacuer. Presque honteuse, elle voulut se dérober face au regard de Charlie, et se retourna pour sortir de la salle de bain. Le rouquin la rattrapa néanmoins par le bras, l'empêchant de partir.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, dit finalement Charlie en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Si je n'ai pas voulu aller à Sainte Ottre, c'est parce que j'ai aveuglément confiance en toi.

Hermione fut touchée par les paroles du dragonnier.

— Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, lui dit finalement la sorcière. J'ai… J'ai eu peur pour toi. Et puis…

Charlie la coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau, espérant que cela ferait taire les peurs et doutes de la jeune femme à laquelle il était tant attaché. Hermione répondit à son baiser, et passa ses bras sur la nuque de son amant. Elle sembla enfin se détendre, et lâcha prise quelques instants, profitant de la douce étreinte réconfortante que lui offrait le dragonnier.

oOo

En fin de matinée, Hermione avait réussi à se concentrer assez pour continuer ses révisions une petite heure avant d'aller déjeuner avec les autres dragonniers. Lorsque Charlie et elle avaient fait leur entrée dans la maison principale, les collègues du jeune homme s'étaient précipités vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hermione les avait bien entendu tenus informés après leur dîner de la veille de l'état stable du dragonnier, et ils avaient tous attendus sagement que Charlie soit remis sur pied avant de l'ensevelir de questions en tout genre. Ils le connaissaient bien, et savaient qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps alité, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi le voir rapidement.

— Comment va mon sauveur ? le salua Hermann en enlaçant amicalement son ami.

— Bien mieux qu'hier à la même heure, ricana Charlie en risquant un œil amusé vers Hermione qui préféra l'ignorer.

— Tu n'imagines même pas l'état d'impatience dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous avant ton arrivée, rigola Géraldine. Antonin s'est même mis aux fourneaux pour contribuer à ta remise en forme, et il t'a préparé sa spécialité.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et se décomposa. Il connaissait l'absence de talent culinaire de son collègue, et craignait le pire, même s'il ne doutait pas de la bonne volonté d'Antonin.

— Ah, eh bien… commença-t-il, cherchant à mettre les formes pour ne pas vexer son ami.

— Non, c'est une blague, s'esclaffa Sarah. Il était hors de question que tu meurs d'une intoxication alimentaire après avoir survécu à un Magyar, nous lui avons formellement interdit de mettre un pied dans la cuisine.

Tout le groupe se mit à rire à la remarque de la jeune soigneuse. Hermione sourit devant tant de camaraderie, elle était touchée de les voir si proches les uns des autres. Elle comprenait pourquoi Charlie considérait ses collègues comme une deuxième famille.

— Merci de t'être occupée de notre blessé, fit soudain Géraldine à Hermione. Têtu et borné comme il est, il n'aurait jamais voulu se rendre à Sainte Ottre. S'il va mieux, c'est grâce à toi.

— C'est normal, répondit Hermione avec un timide sourire. Il aurait sans aucun doute fait pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous, et j'avais emmené ce qu'il fallait.

— Elle gérait comme une pro hier quand je lui ai amené le paquet, acquiesça Antonin.

— Eh oh, je suis là, signala Charlie en rigolant. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai faim !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction typiquement « Weasley » de son amant secret , et suivit le groupe de dragonniers vers la table. Mine de rien, la matinée avait été riche en émotions et elle commençait, elle aussi, à avoir faim.

oOo

L'après-midi, Hermione avait dû se résoudre à accompagner Charlie aux abords de l'enclos de Norberta. Le dragonnier avait insisté lourdement pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de sa dragonne, et la Gryffondor avait eu beau essayer de l'en dissuader, il n'en avait pas démordu, réussissant à la faire flancher lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'y accompagner.

— Reste-là Hermione, je vais voir où elle se trouve, lui fit Charlie en entrant dans l'enclos.

— Mais oui, bien sûr, ricana-t-elle en réponse. Je viens, et ne t'avise même pas de me contredire.

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant, qui fit sourire le dragonnier. La jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois que sa baguette était facile d'accès, afin de les protéger si le danger se faisait sentir. Norberta était une dragonne calme et attachée à Charlie – c'était un autre argument qui avait fait pencher la balance en faveur du rouquin – mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins un des animaux magiques les plus dangereux sur Terre.

Calmement, ils cheminèrent à travers l'enclos, et finirent par apercevoir la dragonne en train de dormir à l'ombre de la falaise.

Charlie siffla pour la réveiller en douceur, et la bête se mit à rugir doucement en le reconnaissant. Alors qu'ils marchaient prudemment dans sa direction, celle-ci se releva, et avança son museau pour les accueillir. Hermione avait accompagné le rouquin à chacune de ses visites à la future maman, et ainsi cette dernière avait pu s'acclimater à sa présence et ne la craignait donc plus.

— Elle t'aime bien, murmura Charlie à l'attention de la Gryffondor. Elle grogne dès que c'est au tour d'Hermann ou d'Antonin de venir s'occuper d'elle.

Hermione sourit, et approcha doucement sa main du museau de la dragonne. Celle-ci prit le temps de la sentir, et ce fut elle qui établit le contact avec la main de la jeune femme, comme pour quémander la caresse. Charlie observait la scène, attendri et ravi de pouvoir partager ainsi sa passion avec la femme qui s'était fait une place dans son cœur.

Prudemment, le jeune homme s'approcha du ventre de Norberta, et Hermione s'éloigna quelque peu de sa tête. Elle se rapprocha du dragonnier, et le regarda toucher le bas du ventre de la dragonne.

— Les œufs commencent à descendre, lui apprit-il. C'est bon signe, je pense que d'ici deux à trois semaines maximum elle aura mis bas.

La Gryffondor était déçue de ne pouvoir assister à cela, et le rouquin dut s'en rendre compte car il lui promit de lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la fin de la gestation de la dragonne.

oOo

Le soir, Hermione et Charlie dînèrent en tête-à-tête dans le chalet du jeune homme. Celui-ci leur avait commandé de la nourriture japonaise, au plus grand plaisir de la sorcière qui en raffolait. Alors qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement leurs plats de sushis, la brune prit la parole.

— Je pense rentrer à Poudlard dès demain, fit-elle en appréhendant la réaction du dragonnier.

— D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione était étonnée qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça à son annonce, et le fixa de longues secondes. Charlie, sentant le regard appuyé de la jeune femme sur lui, se tourna finalement vers elle.

— Si quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous, tu m'en aurais fait part, fit remarquer le rouquin comme si cela paraissait évident. Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à rester l'intégralité des deux semaines ici, et je sais que tu as besoin de réviser plus sérieusement à la bibliothèque. Et puis, si nous souhaitons rester discrets, il vaut mieux que nous évitions de revenir ensemble au château, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— C'est ce que je pense, en effet, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Plus détendue, elle se remit à manger, sous l'œil attentif de Charlie. Celui-ci lui caressa la main, pour la rassurer, et ils terminèrent leur repas en discutant de la suite de leur relation au château. Le rouquin était pour qu'elle continue à faire semblant de fréquenter Nott, en évitant dorénavant leurs effusions en public – et en privé. La jeune femme se mit à rire à sa remarque, et accepta tout de suite, lui rappelant, un peu gênée, que ce n'était qu'un leurre pour le rendre jaloux, ajoutant tout de même avec sarcasme qu'elle allait rendre Theodore infiniment malheureux. Le dragonnier leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible, ce qui redoubla le rire de son amante.

Alors qu'Hermione s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour finir de nettoyer leurs couverts, le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça.

— Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le joue.

— Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

— Je… Je suis content de la tournure des événements, Hermione, lui confia le rouquin.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Délicatement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie. Ce dernier en profita pour resserrer son étreinte sur la jeune femme.

— Profitons de notre dernière soirée ensemble avant mes ASPIC, souffla-t-elle contre son amant.

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

oOo

Le lendemain, après le repas du midi, Hermione salua tous les collègues de Charlie avant son départ. Elle les avait remerciés pour l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient réservé et toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu collecter grâce à eux pour son essai, et leur promit de repasser les voir si l'occasion se présentait. Géraldine et Sarah la serrèrent fort contre elles, et Hermione se dirigea avec Charlie vers leur point d'arrivée dix jours plus tôt.

Elle passa la cascade en sens inverse avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait apprécié passer ses vacances dans la réserve de dragons, et espérait vivement y revenir avec Charlie.

Arrivés au Portoloin qui allait ramener Hermione à Poudlard, le dragonnier la prit contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme. La sorcière leva la tête, et l'embrassa furtivement, avant d'empoigner le Portoloin.

oOo

Hermione atterrit, sans surprise, dans les quartiers de Charlie. Un peu déboussolée par le voyage – elle n'était définitivement pas fan des trajets en Portoloin – elle prit le temps de s'asseoir quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Discrètement, elle se faufila ensuite en dehors des appartements du dragonnier, et regagna la tour des Gryffondor.

La Préfète-en-Chef fut ravie de ne croiser personne dans la salle commune, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle vida une partie de son sac de perles, rangea ses vêtements, et revêtit sa cape de sorcière aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Elle prit son sac de cours, quelques ouvrages qu'elle avait travaillés en Roumanie et qu'il fallait qu'elle remette à Mrs Pince, et se mit en route vers la bibliothèque.

En chemin, elle se remémora les instants volés qu'elle avait vécus avec Charlie, et un sourire béat vint orner ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle se mit à frissonner en se rappelant de la dernière phrase qu'Elina leur avait adressée avant de sortir du chalet du rouquin. « _Rira bien qui rira le dernier_ ». Avec une pointe d'appréhension, Hermione se demanda ce que la soigneuse leur réservait pour la suite, puisqu'elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire que la blonde allait en rester là.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà !**

 **Oui, je sais, Elina est une ******, mais il faut toujours un méchant dans l'histoire !**

 **Hermione retourne donc à Poudlard, j'espère que vous avez noté sa petite pensée pour notre Theo adoré ;)**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Elina va-t-elle revenir à l'attaque ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Bon weekend à tous,**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review ;) ravie que mon chapitre du premier avril t'ait plu ! Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant (Lyra Verin en est un témoin direct, ahah !) A très vite !**

 **Kelly : merci pour ta review ! Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tes talents de médium sont faussés cette fois-ci :P elle se casse, sans rien dire ou faire auprès des autres, ahah ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, à très vite :)**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review :) contente que ça t'ait plu !**

 **Prune : comme dit plus haut, l'intérêt des notes de l'auteur est qu'elles apportent plein de précisions sur le contenu du chapitre... ce n'était donc pas la fin de l'histoire, et comme il était précisé que c'était un poisson d'avril, le lecteur était respecté, tu peux dormir tranquille ;) bonne continuation !**

 **Tiph : hihi merci pour ta review ! ça aurait en effet pu se finir par un réveil en sursaut, mais je n'y ai pas pensé mdr ! Tchouss :3**

 **Patate : merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! A très vite**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review ! Oui, le nouveau chapitre est là :P dans les temps, il n'est pas minuit, d'abord :P j'espère qu'il t'aura plu, à très vite !**


	33. Chapitre 31

**Coucouuuuu !**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement pour l'incommensurable retard d'écriture et donc de publication... Je suis partie en vacances entre temps aussi, ce qui a pas mal limité mes temps d'écriture. En début de semaine, je me suis enfin posée devant mon ordinateur et ma page Word en me disant "alleeeeez là on s'y met !". Résultat : chapitre 31 écrit dans la journée de lundi.**

 **J'espère que ma remotivation durera, je vais tout faire pour :) dans tous les cas, soyez rassurés, je compte bel et bien terminer cette histoire (mais je fais décidément trop de choses tout le temps...)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :D**

 **Merci en tout cas de vos reviews du siècle dernier (ça fait trop méga longtemps que j'avais pas publié lol, quand j'ai vu les dates de vos reviews, je me suis dit "SHAME"). Et merci à ma super bêta, Taery Raven, qui n'a pas tardé à corriger mon chapitre, trop contente d'avoir enfin de quoi se mettre sous la dent :P**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Hermione s'était installée à la bibliothèque avec une joie qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. Même si elle avait passé de très bons moments en Roumanie avec Charlie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer venir étudier dans ce lieu où elle avait passé tant de temps depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Cela avait été son refuge, dès le début de la première année, puisque les autres élèves, dont Harry et Ron, lui faisaient très largement sentir que son côté « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » les gênait particulièrement. Et puis, finalement, les épisodes du « Troll dans les toilettes des filles » et de Touffu au troisième étage les avaient rapprochés, et les connaissances de la jeune femme leur avaient permis de se sortir de situations tout à fait délicates.

La brune avait été étonnée de prime abord de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs ou dans la bibliothèque, mais elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas encore deux heures de l'après-midi, et que les quelques élèves étant restés au château pour les vacances devaient être en train de finir leur déjeuner. Elle espérait voir Theodore dans la journée, afin d'échanger avec lui sur ses vacances en Roumanie et celles du jeune homme. En l'attendant, elle sortit de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur l'ouvrage de Métamorphose avancée qui était ouvert devant elle.

oOo

— Ah, enfin, te revoilà ! fit soudain une voix derrière Hermione. Je désespérais que tu reviennes, pensant que tu m'avais délibérément abandonné.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait reconnu la voix du Serpentard qu'elle souhaitait voir en revenant à Poudlard, qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

— En fait, c'est ce que tu as effectivement fait, reprit Theodore avec un ton qui se voulait mélodramatique. Tu m'as abandonné à mon triste sort.

— Tu as quand même l'air d'aller bien, rigola Hermione en se levant pour l'enlacer brièvement.

Le Serpentard prit place à ses côtés, et sortit ses parchemins et sa plume de son sac.

— Alors ? Ces vacances en Australie ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur la destination du voyage de la sorcière.

— A ma plus grande surprise, ça s'est très bien déroulé, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Toi, tu as des choses à me raconter, ricana Theodore. Dis tout à tonton Theo !

— Etant donné que nous allons devoir conserver notre couverture, cher ami, je ne t'appellerai pas « tonton », le rabroua gentiment Hermione en mimant des guillemets.

— Donc, tu ne m'as pas abandonné, fit le jeune homme en feignant le soulagement et passant son bras autour des épaules de la brune.

— Ce serait une erreur de ma part que d'abandonner le meilleur des serpents, se moqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

— Je te signale, chère lionne, que tu es parfois plus Serpentard que moi.

Ils s'esclaffèrent doucement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Mrs Pince.

— Bon, tu me racontes ? s'impatienta le brun.

— Disons que je comprends pourquoi il aime tant cet endroit, lui fit la jeune femme.

Et elle lui décrivit rapidement la réserve et ce qu'elle avait pu y observer aux côtés de Charlie, veillant bien à ne jamais prononcer le prénom de ce dernier pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, même s'ils parlaient tout bas pour ne pas être entendus. Theodore l'écouta sans l'interrompre, intéressé par le récit de son amie.

— C'était vraiment magique de voir les liens que peuvent tisser les dragonniers avec ces énormes créatures, termina Hermione.

— Oui, j'imagine, lui répondit-il. J'avais déjà été impressionné de les voir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et encore, ils étaient loin de nous. Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as fait que l'observer s'occuper de ses dragons ?

Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues d'Hermione, qui comprenait parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir. Celui-ci ne manqua rien du spectacle et s'esclaffa devant la mine gênée de la Gryffondor.

— Dire que ma petite amie m'a trompé, fit mine de renifler Theodore devant le silence éloquent de la jeune femme.

— Fausse petite amie, le reprit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Donc, techniquement, ce n'est pas trompé.

— Il était quand même temps que ce rouquin de malheur se rende compte de la chance qu'il a, continua le Serpentard tout bas, comprenant que son amie ne souhaitait pas épiloguer sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux en Roumanie. Néanmoins, tu as attisé ma curiosité tout à l'heure. Si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pourquoi… ?

— Tu te souviens de la blonde que j'avais aperçue devant ses appartements ? le coupa Hermione.

— Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Elle est le pourquoi du comment je suis censé être l'homme le plus comblé de la Terre !

— T'es bête, rigola la jeune femme. Eh bien, elle est venue nous rendre visite hier…

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? lâcha Theodore en perdant son sourire.

— J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'une vaste blague, crois-moi, soupira-t-elle. Elina a compris tout de suite qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là-bas, malgré les précautions que nous avions prises. Et disons que ses derniers mots avant de partir ne me disent rien qui vaille.

— Des menaces ? demanda Theo.

— Rien de moins, grimaça Hermione.

— Je ne comptais pas lâcher un aussi bon parti que toi aussi facilement de toute manière, ricana le Serpentard en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Merci, Theo, lui sourit la sorcière. Par contre, plus d'effusions baveuses en public, tu seras gentil !

— Tu me prives d'embrasser le meilleur parti de l'école devant celui que je pourrais mettre hors de lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ? fit mine de s'offusquer le brun.

— Exactement, lui répondit calmement Hermione. Et puis, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y tiennes, si tu tiens à garder ce joli visage indemne.

— Ouch, c'est que ma lionne favorite sort les griffes ! ricana Theo en comprenant parfaitement la référence de la jeune femme au coup de poing qu'elle avait donné à Malefoy en troisième année. Mais je note que tu as quand même admis que j'étais beau. Il faut croire que mon charme indéniable fait enfin effet sur toi !

— Et tu es toujours aussi modeste, ravie de voir que ça n'a pas changé pendant les vacances. D'ailleurs, comment se sont passées les tiennes ?

— Oh, la routine, éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main. Tu sais, bibliothèque, révisions…

Hermione était perplexe devant le peu de conversation de son homologue concernant la dernière semaine et demi écoulée. Elle le détailla, et haussa les sourcils, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Serpentard.

— Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous ne me dîtes pas tout, Monsieur Nott.

Ce dernier tenta de garder un visage impassible, même si sa lèvre tressautait très légèrement par moment.

— Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est dérangeant, se plaignit le jeune homme. Travaillons un peu, t'es sur la Métamorphose, ça me plaît bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir le cours d'avant les vacances.

Hermione acquiesça, non sans s'interroger encore plus sur le comportement étrange de son faux petit ami des dernières secondes. Elle était sceptique sur le fait qu'il n'ait été qu'à la bibliothèque pour ses révisions, d'autant plus qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas revu le cours de Métamorphose – ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Pour autant, elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information de la part de Theodore à ce sujet, alors elle se promit d'observer scrupuleusement son ami afin d'en apprendre un peu plus.

oOo

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière qu'au retour d'Hermione. Le rythme des révisions des deux Préfets-en-Chef s'apparentait à ce que les moldus de Paris surnommaient « Métro – Boulot – Dodo ». Après leur petit déjeuner pris aux aurores, ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, d'où ils ne sortaient qu'à midi, pour y revenir après manger jusqu'au dîner. Ils ne s'accordaient que très peu de pauses, souhaitant peaufiner leurs cours pour obtenir les meilleures notes de leur promotion.

— Dire que nous pourrions être le couple star de Poudlard, avait un jour déploré Theodore pour charrier Hermione.

— Nous le serons officiellement, lui avait répondit la brune.

— Et nous devrons rompre, et je serai seul, abandonné, laissé pour compte aux abords de la Forêt Interdite comme un vieux chaudron dont on ne veut plus.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, provoquant l'hilarité du pitre qui tenait le rôle de son faux petit ami à merveille.

Le vendredi précédant la rentrée, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre son homologue dans le Hall pour effectuer leur ronde, elle aperçut son encrier bouger sur sa table de chevet. Elle vérifia que Demelza et Melissandre, les deux seules Gryffondor de septième année présentes en cette fin de vacances, étaient bien hors de la chambre pour aller regarder ce que Charlie avait bien pu lui écrire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant le mot du dragonnier.

« _Bonjour belle Hermione,_

 _Je suis rentré aujourd'hui. Salle sur demande vers vingt-deux heures trente ?_

 _Charlie._ »

Hermione remercia Merlin d'être de ronde ce soir-là, car elle n'avait cette fois-ci pas Ginny avec elle pour justifier une quelconque sortie – surtout pour aller batifoler avec l'un des professeurs. Elle prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier magique, et lui répondit.

« _Bonjour Charlie,_

 _Je suis de ronde, alors c'est d'accord._

 _A ce soir,_

 _Hermione._ »

La brune rangea ensuite son calepin, remit son encrier et sa plume à sa place, prit sa cape de sorcière et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au passage, elle salua ses camarades et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

oOo

Hermione retrouva comme convenu Theodore au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés, et ils commencèrent leur ronde. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à lui confier qu'elle devait retrouver Charlie à la Salle sur Demande avant de regagner sa salle commune.

— Pas de bêtises, hein, ricana Theodore. Et n'oubliez pas de sortir couverts !

— Oh, ça va, rougit instantanément la Gryffondor.

— Je suis quand même le petit ami le plus cool de la planète, fanfaronna-t-il. Tu vas voir un autre mec avec mon consentement.

— Rassure-toi, même si tu n'étais pas d'accord, ce serait pareil, lui assura Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

— Insupportable Gryffondor aux penchants Serpentard, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à autant dévergonder Miss Granger !

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, et continuèrent à cheminer au travers des couloirs, vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

oOo

A la fin de leur ronde, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à Theodore, et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du septième étage, pour rejoindre le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Elle vérifia qu'elle se trouvait bien seule dans le couloir, et passa trois fois devant le portrait en pensant au dragonnier, qui l'attendait déjà certainement à l'intérieur. Une porte apparut, et lorsqu'elle la franchit, elle se retrouva dans une pièce décorée de la même façon que lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue pour donner sa réponse à Charlie avant les vacances.

La Gryffondor aperçut le jeune homme, installé dans le canapé en train de bouquiner. Elle eut l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés par rapport à la fois dernière, et cette pensée la fit sourire. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du rouquin sans qu'il ne lui ait donné l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Elle se faufila discrètement derrière lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Bonsoir, professeur.

Surpris, Charlie sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour offrir un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

— C'est comme ça que tu salues tes professeurs maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant pour l'étreindre.

— Seulement ceux avec lesquels je passe mes vacances, rigola Hermione en se laissant plaquer contre le torse du dragonnier.

— J'espère bien être le seul alors, lui dit Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

— Idiot… souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme ne cessa que lorsqu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée, qui répondit à son baiser.

— Trois jours sans te voir, après avoir eu la chance de ne t'avoir que pour moi pendant plus d'une semaine, c'était long, se plaignit le dragonnier en faisant une légère moue boudeuse.

— Même si nous ne pourrons pas être aussi proches ici qu'à la réserve, au moins nous nous verrons, le rassura Hermione. C'est seulement l'histoire de quelques semaines.

— Comment se passent tes révisions pour les ASPIC d'ailleurs ? embraya Charlie. Je suppose que tu n'as que très peu quitté la bibliothèque.

— Tu me connais plutôt bien, gloussa la jeune femme. Nous nous sommes fait un programme de révisions titanesque avec Theo. Il te salue, par ailleurs… ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de son désormais petit ami.

— Et tu le lui rendras, lorsque tu le verras, lui répondit le rouquin. Ne fais pas l'étonnée Hermione, s'esclaffa-t-il devant sa mine interdite, maintenant que je sais que ce n'était qu'une façade, je ne le prends plus en grippe.

— Il vaut mieux, puisque je lui ai dit que nous allions continuer à jouer la comédie encore quelques temps.

— Je risque le reprendre en grippe si je le vois encore une fois embrasser ma petite amie, prévint Charlie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai précisé que les effusions baveuses étaient désormais proscrites, le rassura-t-elle.

— Je préfère ça, ricana le rouquin en l'embrassant à nouveau.

— Possessif ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne partage pas, effectivement, rigola-t-il.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants enlacés, à profiter l'un de l'autre de ces moments volés, qui allaient devenir rares jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

oOo

Le dimanche soir, ce fut le folklore le plus total chez les Gryffondor. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête suite au retour des élèves au château. Les première et deuxième années étaient particulièrement dissipés, comme si les deux semaines de vacances avaient eu l'effet d'un Oubliettes sur leur cerveau concernant les règles de l'école. La jeune femme distribuait les retenues et punitions à la pelle, et n'obtint le calme que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher.

Alors que la salle commune s'était quasiment vidée, Hermione s'affala dans l'un des vieux fauteuils trônant face à la cheminée. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par Ginny.

— Waouh, souffla la rouquine. Je viens de perdre le bénéfice de mes deux semaines de vacances tranquilles au 12 Square Grimmaurd en à peine une heure et demi.

— Je regrette le château vide des derniers jours, couina Hermione en se massant les tempes.

— Avec tout ça, nous n'avons même pas pu discuter, se plaignit Ginny. Ton retour s'est bien passé ? Tu es revenue quand, mardi c'est ça ?

— Oui, et c'était calme à la bibliothèque.

— Cette bande de petits monstres, je te jure, s'esclaffa la cadette des Weasley.

Celle-ci saisit sa baguette et lança un Assurdiato autour d'elles, afin qu'elles puissent discuter en paix.

— Maintenant que nous sommes seules, et que personne ne peut nous entendre, fit la rouquine en frottant les mains. N'as-tu pas des choses à me raconter ?

— Je t'ai envoyé des lettres, Ginny, soupira Hermione essayant d'éluder la conversation.

— Oui, bien sûr, dans lesquelles je n'ai eu que le strict minimum !

La plus âgée grimaça. Effectivement, elle lui avait tenu à lui en dire le moins possible, au cas où les lettres tomberaient en d'autres mains, et ne souhaitant pas s'épancher plus que cela sur le sujet. Néanmoins, la jeune femme convint qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte au moins la venue d'Elina.

— Je ne pouvais pas tout te raconter par écrit Ginny, tenta de se rattraper Hermione. Et si nos courriers avaient été interceptés ?

— Ouais, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, grimaça la rouquine.

— Mais j'ai bien des choses à te raconter. Tu ne devineras jamais qui s'est pointé à la réserve lundi…

— Ron ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'y serait pas allé sans m'en parler pour me convaincre d'y aller avec lui puisque j'étais en vacances, réfléchit Ginny.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent, la jeune Weasley faisant travailler ses méninges. Soudain, son visage se crispa, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Oh non, ne me dis pas que cette pouffiasse blonde est revenue vous causer du tort ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Dix points pour Gryffondor, ricana Hermione en grimaçant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait cette fois-ci ?

— Déjà, il faut que je te précise que Charlie était plus ou moins convalescent suite à un face-à-face raté avec un Magyar, soupira la brune. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas recommencer.

— Quel idiot ! rouspéta Ginny. Mais revenons-en à notre Scrout à pétard, tu veux bien ? Je m'occuperai du cas de mon frère plus tard.

— Eh bien, elle s'est pointée lundi matin avec le petit déjeuner en vue de reconquérir Charlie, profitant du fait qu'il était blessé pour l'aborder.

— ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? manqua de s'étouffer la rouquine.

— Charlie ne voulait pas la laisser entrer, elle a forcé le passage, et a fini par me reconnaître, lui apprit Hermione. Nous avons essayé de lui rappeler que j'étais une stagiaire, mais cela n'a pas suffi, elle a compris ce qu'il se passait entre ton frère et moi…

— Mais comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle est loin d'être intelligente cette nana, fit remarquer la cadette des Weasley.

— Disons que c'était le matin, et que j'étais encore dans ce qui semblait n'être qu'un bout de mon pyjama, tenta d'imager la brune.

— Bah c'est un pyjama ou… Non… Ne me dis pas que… réalisa Ginny. Ahahah, vous l'avez enfin fait ! s'extasia-t-elle. Mais je ne veux rien savoir de plus, c'est mon frère, je suis contente pour vous, hein, mais on va s'arrêter là… J'aurais aimé connaître ta première fois, crois-moi, mais avec mon frère… Non merci !

Hermione hésitait entre rire et pleurer, gênée par la situation. Elle savait que Ginny ne l'était pas le moins du monde, puisqu'elle lui avait raconté presque en détails sa première fois avec Harry – et Hermione avait dû l'arrêter, ne souhaitant pas connaître les talents sexuels de son meilleur ami, qu'elle considérait comme son frère. De toute manière, la brune n'avait jamais eu l'intention de raconter quoi que ce soit à sa meilleure amie à ce sujet, mais l'apparition imprévue d'Elina avait visiblement changé la donne.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte rien te raconter, fit-elle à la rouquine. Et puis, ce n'est pas le propos… Elina a fini par partir, certes, reprit Hermione, mais sans oublier de nous faire comprendre qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

La mine de Ginny se fit soudainement plus grave, plus inquiète.

— Alors on a du souci à se faire, indiqua-t-elle. Elle est du genre revancharde et vindicative. Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Hermione.

— Allez, nous devrions remonter avant d'attirer la curiosité malsaine de nos camarades de chambres, fit Ginny en se levant. Ne t'en fais pas Herm', quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la reprise de la routine scolaire pour tout le château. Charlie se trouvait dans ses appartements, et prenait sa douche avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il ne cessait de repenser aux vacances qu'il venait de passer avec Hermione. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se trouvait de points communs avec la jeune femme, qu'il adorait voir s'intéresser à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours soif de connaissance, et il avait été plus que ravi d'avoir pu lui transmettre quelques-unes de ses connaissances lors de leurs entrevues avec les dragons.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, le rouquin entendit frapper à sa porte. Surpris car il n'attendait pas de visite, il cria à l'individu qui se trouvait à l'extérieur qu'il arrivait, et finit de se vêtir rapidement. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa porte, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, tomba nez-à-nez avec un Bill qui avait l'air furax.

— Salut mon frère, un problème ? demanda Charlie alors que la veine au milieu du front de son frère ne cessait de tressaillir.

— Un problème ? Un problème dis-tu ? répéta l'aîné des Weasley fou de rage en entrant dans les appartements du dragonnier.

Celui-ci referma la porte derrière son frère, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, inquiet de voir Bill dans un tel état de rage.

— Bill ? osa-t-il.

— Je m'en doutais ! Depuis quelques mois j'avais des soupçons… Comment as-tu osé ? C'est une élève bon sang de bonsoir !

Charlie blêmit instantanément, mais essaya de garder contenance, ne souhaitant pas trahir sa relation avec Hermione si ce dont Bill parlait n'avait rien à voir.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le dragonnier.

— Que faisait Hermione Granger en Roumanie, dans ta réserve, dans ton chalet, en petite culotte, tu peux me dire ? hurla le plus âgé.

« _Eh merde_ » pensa Charlie aussitôt.

— Bill… commença-t-il.

— Attention à ce que tu vas me dire, Charlie, menaça l'aîné.

— La vérité, soupira le plus jeune. Hermione et moi nous voyons en dehors de l'école.

Les mots du dragonnier semblèrent se répercuter dans la pièce. Celui-ci fixait Bill, dont la colère ne semblait pas descendre, et attendait sa réaction. Le silence n'était brisé que par les respirations des deux hommes, et la tension devenait palpable dans la pièce.

— Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, et on en reste là, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien lu, fit le plus âgé au bout d'un moment.

— Je ne tiens pas à te mentir, Bill, c'est la vérité, lui répondit Charlie, tendu. Tu me dis que tu l'as lu ? Où ça ?

— La seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est comment je l'ai su ? Tu te fiches de moi ? cria à nouveau l'aîné des Weasley. Je te croyais plus mature que ça ! C'est une élève ! Tu risques ton poste pour une élève !

— Oui, ça me semble important de savoir comment tu le sais, puisque c'était censé rester secret jusqu'à la fin de l'année, lui répondit le dragonnier. Et pour ton information, je sais ce que je risque, je sais ce qu'Hermione risque. Elle est majeure, et ne la banalise pas comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle élève, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Bill se mit à rire lorsque son frère se tut.

— Tu te fiches vraiment de moi, ce n'est pas possible… fit-il, excédé. Secret jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Parce que tu penses que si cette lettre était effectivement tombée entre les mains de McGonagall, tu serais où à cette heure-ci ? Heureusement qu'elle est déplacement et que je suis celui à qui elle a demandé de s'occuper des affaires du château en son absence !

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui lança le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis son arrivée, et qui était visiblement à l'origine des révélations quant à la relation de Charlie et Hermione. Le dragonnier s'en saisit, et commença sa lecture. Lorsqu'il découvrit qui était l'expéditeur de la lettre, il blêmit.

.

.

 _A Moscou, le dimanche deux mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf_

 _Elina Roberts_

 _Московский драконий заповедник*_

 _Pour le Professeur Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

 _Mrs McGonagall,_

 _Je suis Elina Roberts, une collègue éleveuse de dragons de votre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Charlie Weasley, travaillant dans la réserve de dragons de Moscou, et amenée à effectuer certaines missions dans la réserve de Roumanie._

 _Je viens porter à votre connaissance la découverte d'une liaison entre ce professeur, encore en poste dans votre école, et l'une de vos élèves, Hermione Granger. Je les ai surpris ensemble lors des vacances de Pâques, en Roumanie dans la réserve dans laquelle Mr Weasley a travaillé de nombreuses années avant d'intégrer votre école de magie._

 _Je pense que ces faits sont assez graves pour les porter à votre connaissance, puisqu'il me semble qu'une relation professeur/élève doit rester seulement professionnelle._

 _Vous me voyez embêtée de dénoncer ainsi un de mes collègues, que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais ma droiture m'y oblige. J'ose espérer que cela n'aura pas trop de répercussions._

 _Veuillez agréer, Mrs McGonagall, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués et respectueux._

 _Elina Roberts_

.

.

Charlie était plus pâle que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête à la fin de sa lecture.

— Alors elle a mis ses menaces à exécution, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du dragonnier.

* « _Réserve de dragons de Moscou_ » en Russe.

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre était un peu plus long - je sais, ça ne compense pas mon retard, mais quand même :P**

 **On retrouve notre jolie Hermione à la bibliothèque, puisque sa préoccupation principale reste d'obtention d'un Optimal dans toutes les matières, et elle a retrouvé mon Theo-chou !**

 **Quelques suppositions sur l'éventuelle future conquête de Theo ?**

 **Ehm, Bill a fini par tout découvrir... A cause d'Elina - _je tiens à préciser que j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour la suite de l'histoire, les lecteurs sont donc priés de rester courtois et non violents avec cette insupportable peste, merci de votre compréhension !_** **Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu faire tenir la mise en forme de la lettre d'Elina !**

 **Et du coup notre Billou est assez furax - normal !**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Charlie va-t-il aller prévenir Hermione ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et ça m'avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir publier :)**

 **Bisous et coeur sur vous !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, comme dit un peu plus haut, il serait gentil de ne pas trop abîmer Elina, j'en ai besoin pour la suite mdr ! Même si, j'approuve, elle mérite une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse... Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise :) j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A très vite :)**

 **Kelly : Hey merci pour ta review :) contente que ça t'ait plu ! Intrigue plus ou moins nouvelle effectivement avec ce nouveau chapitre ;) mouhahahaha, mon poisson d'avril était tellement parfait ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) A très vite !**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Elina a vu Hermione dans le couloir des appartements de Chacha ;) et oui aussi, Elina est vilaiiiiiiiine ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A très vite :)**

 **Aventure : Merci pour ton commentaire :) je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant :) avais-tu deviné qu'elle cafterait par lettre à McGo ? A très vite !**

 **Bulle : I'm heeeeere ! ;)**


	34. Chapitre 32

**Coucouuuuuu !**

 **Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?**

 **Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite, et donc à poster, disons que mes activités perso ont pris le pas sur mon temps et sur ma motivation (flemmingite aiguë, quand tu nous tiens !).**

 **Je vous avais un peu tenus informés de l'attente au niveau de la publication qu'il allait y avoir sur ma page Facebook, Lealy Fictions, que je me suis remise à tenir à jour un peu moins irrégulièrement xD**

 **Dans tous les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne en aucun cas cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Il y a eu pas mal d'événements et imprévus cette année, mais elle aura une fin (qui malheureusement se rapproche à grand pas)**

 **Après, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas "rien foutu" depuis quatre mois non plus. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de me lancer dans l'immense projet qu'est le roman. Je construis mon intrigue, mes personnages, etc... ça prend énormément de temps !**

 **Bon, sinon, je vous ai fait un petit "Previously" histoire que vous vous souveniez un peu de quoi ça parle lol !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à réserver le même accueil à cette fiction, sur laquelle je planche du coup depuis plus d'un an (ce que le temps passe vite !)**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui :_

 _Après les vacances de Noël, Hermione et Charlie se sont mis à se fréquenter en secret à Poudlard. Ginny était la seule à être au courant de leurs escapades nocturnes, et couvrait sa meilleure amie autant que faire se pouvait, surtout devant les soupçons à peine déguisés d'une de leurs camarades de chambre, Demelza._

 _Cependant, avant un match de Quidditch des Gryffondor, alors que les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient réquisitionnés au terrain pour vérifier l'exactitude des menaces de Peeves, Hermione est tombée dans le piège de l'esprit farceur, et s'est retrouvée dans un placard du troisième étage, non loin des appartements de Charlie. Elle a d'ailleurs surpris celui-ci en charmante compagnie. Afin de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au rouquin, Theodore lui propose de devenir son faux petit-ami – ce qui tombe à merveille puisque le dragonnier les considérait trop proches._

 _Finalement, la jeune femme, avec laquelle Charlie se trouvait, s'est révélée être une de ses ex petites amies, qui souhaitait le récupérer. Après avoir présenté ses excuses à Hermione, le jeune homme l'a conviée à passer les vacances de Pâques avec lui, en Roumanie, ce qu'elle accepte. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochent à nouveau, et leur relation prend même un tournant plus sérieux au fur et à mesure de leur séjour dans la réserve._

 _Mais tout s'effondre lorsqu'Elina, l'ex petite amie de Charlie, refait surface suite à l'accident de ce dernier alors qu'il tentait de prodiguer des soins à un dragon. La blonde reconnaît Hermione, et menace de les dénoncer lorsque Charlie la met dehors. Ce qu'elle fait, puisque quelques jours après le retour de la Gryffondor à Poudlard, une lettre adressée au Professeur McGonagall, alors absente, se retrouve dans les mains de Bill, qui découvre alors le petit manège orchestré par son frère et la meilleure élève de sa maison. Il débarque alors dans les appartements du dragonnier, et le confronte. Dans le même temps, Hermione et Charlie décident de continuer à conserver la couverture de la jeune femme – qui sort toujours avec Theodore Nott, aux yeux de tous._

* * *

— Ses menaces ? De quoi parles-tu ? tonna Bill qui attendait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Charlie releva la tête vers son frère, le visage fermé. Bien sûr, il était conscient depuis le début des conséquences de sa relation naissante avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux évalué les risques que cela comportait s'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac. Pourtant, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient malgré tout mis ensemble, s'entendant tout de même d'attendre l'été pour s'afficher officiellement.

Le dragonnier était peiné de voir son frère réagir de cette façon. Il comprenait, d'un côté, puisque Bill avait toujours été droit et honnête, et qu'il n'approuverait pas cette relation, qui transgressait bon nombre des règles de l'école. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait espéré que son frère voie plus loin que le bout de son nez et au-delà des règles, et le soutienne. Charlie songea alors que donner des explications plus poussées à l'aîné de sa fratrie pourrait lui donner un coup de pouce.

— Elina cherche à ce que je revienne avec elle, par tous les moyens, répondit finalement le plus jeune.

Le silence accompagna la fin de la phrase de Charlie. Bill le fixait désormais avec une étrange lueur, mêlant cette fois-ci la colère à l'inquiétude. L'aîné des Weasley connaissait par cœur l'histoire entre son frère et son ancienne collègue, et savait l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle avait causés sur l'état émotionnel de Charlie.

— Elle était venue me voir à Poudlard pour cela, reprit ce dernier. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas revenir avec elle, mais elle n'a visiblement pas compris, et est revenue me voir en Roumanie pendant les vacances. La veille, j'avais été blessé par un Magyar, Hermione m'avait soigné – et bien réprimandé, arrête de me regarder comme cela, Bill – et c'est pour cela qu'elle venait me voir, entre autres choses.

— Cette peste n'en a-t-elle pas fini de te pourrir la vie ? grogna son frère.

— Comme tu as pu le lire, non, fit Charlie d'un ton sarcastique.

— Tu as quand même une chance infinie que McGonagall soit en déplacement et que je sois celui qui la supplée dans ses tâches, lui fit remarquer Bill. Tu imagines si Flitwick ou Slughorn étaient tombés dessus ?

— J'en suis conscient, Bill, ne t'en fais pas, soupira Charlie. Nous n'avons pas fait ça inconsciemment contrairement à ce que tu as l'air d'imaginer, et je pensais que tu me connaissais un minimum pour deviner que nous ne nous voyons pas à l'école. Avec Hermione, c'est… différent de tout ce que j'ai connu, avoua le dragonnier en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

— Je suis au courant, elle a sauvé notre petit frère au moins un million de fois, lui répondit l'aîné. Je te pensais simplement plus malin, tu aurais dû attendre la fin de l'année pour lui faire des avances.

« _Et la laisser avec Nott_ ? Certainement pas », pensa Charlie, mais il se garda bien d'en faire part à son frère. Ce dernier eut pourtant l'air de lire dans son esprit.

— Ne fréquente-t-elle pas Theodore Nott, l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, d'ailleurs ? demanda Bill.

— _Fréquentait_ serait plus exact, répondit Charlie en tentant de sauver le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait.

— C'est quand même étrange, je les ai vus se tenir la main hier après-midi encore.

« _Par Merlin_ » pesta intérieurement le dragonnier.

— Enfin, soyons bien clairs, toi et moi, Charlie, dit Bill. Que je ne te voie pas en compagnie d'Hermione d'ici cet été, ou cette lettre finira bel et bien dans les mains de McGonagall, et je ne te défendrai pas.

— C'était déjà convenu comme ça, rassure-toi, soupira le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

— Bien.

L'aîné des Weasley jaugea une dernière fois son frère, récupéra le parchemin et sortit des appartements du dragonnier.

Lorsque son frère eut finalement quitté ses quartiers, Charlie mit alors sa tête dans ses mains et souffla. Même si Hermione et lui avaient convenu qu'ils ne se verraient que très peu, le rouquin savait qu'il leur serait désormais impossible de se retrouver à la fin d'une ronde de la jeune femme. Bill allait très certainement le surveiller et le suivre le plus possible. Charlie devait impérativement prévenir la Gryffondor, et il se dirigea vers son bureau où il avait posé son encrier magique.

oOo

Hermione se trouvait encore dans son dortoir avec Ginny, lorsqu'elle aperçut son encrier bouger. Elle haussa un sourcil, et se saisit du pot et du calepin qui l'accompagnait. Lentement, elle vit se dessiner l'écriture de Charlie, et se décomposa en prenant connaissance de la teneur du message.

« _Hermione,_

 _Bill vient de passer me voir, plus furieux que jamais. Il a réceptionné une lettre destinée à McGonagall, envoyée par Elina pour nous dénoncer. Bill sait tout, et je pense qu'il va surveiller mes faits et gestes. Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir d'ici à ce que tu aies passé tous tes ASPIC, ce serait trop risqué._

 _Je suis désolé, ma belle, je ne voulais que cela se passe ainsi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Charlie_. »

La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à croire les révélations du dragonnier, même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne mentait pas. Ils avaient été dénoncés par Elina… La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, et craignait que cela ne finisse par se savoir dans tout le château. Prise d'un soudain vertige, elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit, provoquant la surprise chez sa meilleure amie.

— Hermione ? Tout va bien ? demanda la rouquine.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la sorcière, Ginny se précipita vers elle et lui prit le calepin des mains. Bien évidemment, elle ne lut aucune inscription, puisque l'encre utilisée n'était visible que par Charlie et elle. La cadette des Weasley commença à comprendre qu'il y avait un souci avec son frère.

— C'est Cha ? interrogea Ginny. Hermione, réponds-moi, je peux t'aider.

— Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit enfin la brune d'une voix tremblante. Bill sait tout, Ginny.

Le visage de la plus jeune s'assombrit instantanément.

— Comment ?

— Elina.

— Alors ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela en a l'air, tenta de la rassurer la rouquine qui conservait néanmoins une mine inquiète. Bill connaît toute l'histoire la concernant.

— Je suis fichue, fit Hermione presque imperceptiblement. Ils ne me laisseront pas passer mes ASPIC, et ils vont virer Charlie.

— Non, Bill gardera le secret, assura Ginny en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Je m'en assurerai, ne t'en fais pas.

La brune se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, les yeux dans le vide. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se détacha et saisit à nouveau son calepin.

— Je… Je dois lui répondre, dit la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Et on en parlera à Theo en allant en Potions, il faut qu'il sache.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, et entreprit de répondre à son petit ami.

« Charlie,

Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est que je comprends et que nous ne devons en effet pas risquer d'être vus ensemble…

J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione. »

En soupirant, elle rangea son encrier et son calepin, et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait affronté bien pire qu'Elina par le passé. Celle-ci faisait pâle figure face à Voldemort et Bellatrix, et pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. A nouveau, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait tout perdre. Quelques mois auparavant, elle savait qu'elle aurait mis fin à tout contact avec Charlie, pour ne pas risquer son avenir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Les vacances à la réserve en compagnie du dragonnier avaient changé la donne.

La jeune femme ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette fichue blonde gagner, et elle était bien décidée à voir où sa relation avec Charlie pouvait les mener. Il restait un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année, et trois semaines avant les ASPIC, ce n'était pas pour elle le moment de flancher, et elle savait qu'elle aurait largement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit.

oOo

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent relativement bien pour Hermione, à sa plus grande surprise. La sorcière avait souvent senti le regard pesant de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur elle pendant les cours ou aux repas dans la Grande Salle, et elle s'était fait violence pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se trahir. Elle remerciait Merlin qu'il ne lui ait pas encore fait de réflexions par rapport à ce qu'il avait découvert concernant sa relation avec le deuxième né des Weasley.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu le loisir de croiser Bill lors des rondes qu'elle effectuait avec Theodore. Heureusement pour elle, ce dernier jouait parfaitement le jeu, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre au courant de la situation. Le Serpentard lui avait assuré qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ils continuaient donc leurs habitudes de se retrouver à la bibliothèque à la fin de chaque journée pour réviser. A force de côtoyer le jeune homme, la Gryffondor s'était rendu compte qu'il devenait presque distrait lors de certaines séances d'études, et en avait parlé avec Ginny. Cette dernière était intimement persuadée que le Serpentard avait des vues sur une élève, il leur restait à déterminer laquelle était l'heureuse élue. Les deux amies s'étaient donc donné la mission de trouver qui était dans le viseur de Theodore – la rouquine pensant que cela pouvait être un sacré moyen de pression sur lui pour l'embêter.

Hermione n'avait pas cessé de correspondre avec Charlie par le biais des encriers, et remerciait chaque soir Ronald d'avoir eu cette brillante idée. C'était une maigre consolation face à l'absence de contacts physiques entre eux, mais la jeune femme s'estimait déjà chanceuse de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine de révisions avant de passer ses examens finaux, et elle appréciait le réconfort que lui prodiguaient les mots du dragonnier, qui lui montrait chaque jour à quel point il tenait à elle.

Quant à lui, Charlie se retrouvait, comme il l'avait pressenti, étroitement surveillé par son grand frère. Celui-ci avait tenu parole, et n'avait rien dit à McGonagall lorsque celle-ci était revenue du Ministère. Elle avait été dépêchée sur place d'urgence pour témoigner au cours des procès difficiles de certains Mangemorts ne souhaitant pas collaborer avec le nouveau Ministère, et avait confié la garde du château et l'administration des affaires urgentes à son successeur à la tête de la Maison Gryffondor. Bill se retrouvant désormais plus libre de ses mouvements depuis le retour de la Directrice, celui-ci passait la plupart de son temps libre avec son frère, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas tenté de retrouver Hermione en douce.

Ginny était bien évidemment allée confronter l'aîné de la fratrie dans ses quartiers quelques jours après sa découverte. La discussion avait été houleuse, Bill s'insurgeant du fait qu'elle avait été complice depuis le début et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. La jeunette avait été plus maligne que lui, et lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'ils avaient réellement transgressé les règles, en tant que camarade de chambre et meilleur amie d'Hermione, elle s'en serait rendu compte, et quand bien même, la brune avait tout de même le droit à un peu de bonheur après avoir sauvé l'Angleterre du chaos.

La cadette des Weasley lui avait ensuite fait promettre de ne pas mettre en péril la carrière de leur frère, ni les examens de la Préfète-en-Chef, qui était aussi accessoirement la meilleure élève de leur promotion. Bill avait fini par acquiescer, non sans penser que la ressemblance de sa petite sœur avec leur mère était plus que frappante lorsqu'elle était agacée.

oOo

A une semaine du début des ASPIC, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal attendait sa classe de septième année pour leur dernier cours en classe entière. La semaine qui venait allait être consacrée aux révisions des élèves de dernière année, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à leur rendre les derniers parchemins qu'il avait corrigés, et à leur souhaiter bonne chance pour les examens. Bill allait aussi leur proposer de venir par petits groupes à quelques cours de soutien qu'il avait souhaité organiser, avec l'accord de McGonagall.

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours, et invita les élèves à s'asseoir à leur place. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, et s'arrêtèrent sur sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il savait ce qui liait la jeune femme à son cadet, et même s'il passait son temps avec Charlie, il se doutait que les deux amants n'avaient pas cessé de correspondre malgré son altercation avec le dragonnier.

Bill avait réussi à faire fi de tout cela lors des cours qu'il donnait à la classe d'Hermione, tenant sa promesse silencieuse envers son frère, de laisser la sorcière terminer son année et passer ses ASPIC dans de bonnes conditions. Ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne rien divulguer à la Directrice, c'était que les devoirs rendus par Hermione étaient aussi parfaits que ceux du début de l'année, et que son frère semblait se tenir loin d'elle, comme il le lui avait promis.

En soufflant brièvement, le rouquin se leva et referma magiquement la porte de sa classe.

— Bonjour à tous, dit Bill en leur souriant franchement.

— Bonjour, professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Eh bien ça y est, on y est, c'est notre dernier cours ensemble, reprit le directeur des Gryffondor. L'année est passée bien vite, mais votre dur labeur n'est pas encore terminé. Je vais vous rendre vos parchemins du début de semaine, et nous discuterons ensuite de votre programme de révisions pour les ASPIC.

Les élèves soupirèrent de concert, et Hermione et Ginny échangèrent une grimace. La plus âgée avait redoublé d'efforts ces derniers jours pour pouvoir boucler son propre programme de révisions, et la rouquine l'avait accompagnée chaque jour à la bibliothèque, même si elle commençait à saturer.

Leur professeur se munit de son tas colossal de parchemins, et entama de rendre chacun des devoirs à son propriétaire.

— Je suis plutôt fier de vous, Miss Bulstrode, vous avez bien progressé tout au long de l'année, dit-il à l'attention de Kassandr, qui fixait Theodore avec passion. Mais ne vous relâchez pas !

Lentement, il continua sa distribution, et des chuchotements l'accompagnèrent.

— Excellent travail, comme toujours, avait-il dit à Theodore en lui rendant son parchemin. Continuez ainsi.

Puis, Bill se tourna vers Hermione, et la gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique.

— Vous aussi, Miss Granger, excellent travail, déclara-t-il finalement. Mais gardez le rythme, il serait dommage de se laisser perturber d'ici les examens.

Aussitôt, le rouquin se détourna et termina de rendre les parchemins aux derniers élèves. Hermione ne faisait pas la fière, et avait plongé le nez dans son devoir – pour lequel elle avait eu un Optimal – pour masquer les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Bien évidemment, elle avait compris le sous-entendu de l'aîné des Weasley, il parlait de Charlie, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir depuis trois semaines maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de correspondre à l'aide des encriers magiques de Ron, mais évitaient tout contact physique pour ne pas réveiller la colère de Bill – qui serait en mesure de les dénoncer en donnant finalement la lettre d'Elina à McGonagall.

Lorsque Bill revint finalement s'appuyer au bord de son bureau, la Préfète-en-Chef s'autorisa à lever les yeux de son parchemin, et jeta un regard furtif à sa meilleure amie. Sans surprise, Ginny fusillait son frère du regard, ayant également bien saisi la réflexion qu'il avait faite à Hermione. Discrètement, la brune lui donnait un léger coup de coude pour la ramener sur Terre, et la rouquine reporta son attention sur son devoir.

— D'une manière générale, reprit Bill, vos parchemins étaient bons. La semaine prochaine, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de notre Directrice pour organiser quelques cours de soutien pour ceux que cela intéresserait. Bien évidemment, cela s'adresse aux élèves qui rencontrent des difficultés dans l'étude de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et cela se fera en petits groupes.

— Moi, j'ai des difficultés à comprendre ton comportement, satané grand frère, grommela Ginny tout bas.

— Ginny ! la rabroua en chuchotant Hermione. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

— Ouais, tu as raison, siffla-t-elle. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

— Pour ceux qui ne figureront pas sur la liste des groupes de la semaine prochaine, je vous ai préparé, à titre indicatif, un programme de révisions, ajouta le professeur. N'oubliez pas de réviser les autres matières. Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire au soutien, venez me voir à mon bureau à la fin du cours. En attendant, petit cadeau de fin d'année, vous êtes libérés, mais profitez du temps libre que je vous offre pour préparer vos ASPIC ! Bonne chance à tous.

Des remerciements fusèrent, accompagnés de petits cris de joie. Bill secoua la tête devant l'engouement certain de ses élèves, et savait qu'ils n'iraient pas réviser à la bibliothèque avant leur cours de Sortilèges.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était faite discrète, et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Theo et Ginny en firent de même, et les trois amis quittèrent la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, échappant ainsi à l'aîné des Weasley, qui se retrouvait à crouler sous les demandes de soutien des autres élèves – qui n'avaient pour la plupart pas ou peu entamé leurs révisions.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Hermione souffla en s'adossant à une colonne.

— Je trouvais cela étrange, aussi, qu'il ne m'ait fait aucune remarque, grimaça-t-elle.

— Je peux te promettre une chose, intervint Ginny. Foi de Weasley, en tant que dernière-née de cette famille de fous, il risque d'avoir une surprise cet été.

— Gin…

— Ne la contredis pas, chérie, ricana Theo. J'ai trouvé ça culotté de sa part d'y faire référence maintenant, alors qu'il sait depuis quasiment trois semaines.

— Surtout que nous ne nous sommes pas revus, soupira Hermione. Et, ne m'appelle pas « chérie », tu veux ?

— Pourtant, Mrs Hermione Nott ça sonne tellement bien, fit mine de réfléchir le Serpentard, déclenchant l'hilarité de Ginny.

— T'es bête, rigola la brune en lui tapant l'épaule.

— Allez, nous devrions mettre à profit la prochaine demi-heure pour revoir nos parchemins de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme nous l'a si gentiment conseillé mon abominable frère, dit la cadette des Weasley.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, non loin de la salle de Sortilèges qui se trouvait, heureusement pour Hermione, à l'opposé des appartements de Charlie. Ils s'installèrent sur un des bancs qui occupaient le couloir, et commencèrent à échanger sur le sujet des parchemins que Bill venait de leur rendre.

oOo

Hermione avait regagné sa salle commune après le dîner avec un pincement au cœur. Elle venait de terminer sa toute dernière journée de cours à Poudlard, et même s'il lui restait deux semaines à passer à l'école encore, cela lui faisait quelque chose. Elle avait toujours adoré aller en cours, pour apprendre de nouvelles choses ou illustrer ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme. La brune appréciait, et admirait même, ses professeurs, qui l'avaient toujours encouragée à continuer à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, elle qui s'était fait la promesse de devenir la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour prouver que les nés-moldus n'étaient pas moins intelligents que les sorciers de Sang-pur.

L'âme en peine que sa scolarité dans l'école de magie se termine, Hermione rangea quelques-unes de ses affaires, avant de voir son encrier s'agiter discrètement, signe que Charlie venait de lui écrire. Elle posa les manuels qu'elle avait dans les mains, et saisit son calepin et son encrier. En approchant ce dernier du papier, l'écriture de Charlie se dessina sous ses yeux.

« _Hermione,_

 _J'ai un moment de répit, Bill ayant dû se rendre au chevet de Fleur qui a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers au Terrier, et il me semble que tu fais ta ronde, ce soir._

 _Pouvons-nous nous rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande dans quinze minutes ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Charlie._ »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant, ravie d'avoir enfin un moment avec le dragonnier. Elle prit sa plume, ouvrit l'encrier, et lui répondit aussitôt qu'elle se mettait en route pour la Salle sur Demande. En redescendant dans la salle commune, elle mit discrètement Ginny dans la confidence, afin que celle-ci puisse la couvrir en cas de besoin, et, lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Demelza sur elle, la brune dit un peu plus fort qu'elle s'en allait voir Theodore pour programmer leur ronde du soir.

— Pas de batifolages dans les couloirs, ricana Ginny. Préfets-en-Chef ou non !

— Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, fit Hermione, les joues rouges de gêne. Bonne soirée !

La sorcière ne demanda pas son reste, et sortit de la salle commune, sous les ricanements de Ginny, et le regard sceptique de Demelza.

oOo

Hermione avait pris soin de se rendre devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet sans être suivie. Elle passa trois fois devant, et une porte apparut devant elle – la même que la fois dernière. Sans surprise, elle retrouva le petit sofa au coin du feu, une étagère pleine de livres à ses côtés. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver Charlie confortablement installé, elle se rendit compte que la pièce était vide, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait arrivé avant elle, puisqu'elle avait pris son temps pour sortir des Gryffondor sans que cela ne paraisse louche.

Décidant de bouquiner en attendant le dragonnier, elle s'avança vers le sofa, lorsque que deux bras l'encerclèrent, lui faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise.

— Bonjour, Miss Granger, chuchota le rouquin.

— Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile !

Hermione pivota pour lui faire face, et passa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

— C'est long, trois semaines, soupira Charlie en posant son front contre celui de la sorcière.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Le dragonnier posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui répondit instantanément au baiser.

— Et ça m'avait manqué, dit Hermione tout bas, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

— A moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu que mon adorable surveillant doive s'en aller pour avoir la chance de te voir avant tes ASPIC.

— Depuis qu'il sait, on ne vous voit plus l'un sans l'autre, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Il ne me fait pas confiance, soupira Charlie. Il pense qu'on se voit en cachette…

— Ah, et que fait-on là exactement alors ? demanda Hermione, tout sourire.

— Rien de mal, rigola le dragonnier.

— Bah tiens, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Charlie déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière, avant de l'emmener vers le sofa, où ils s'installèrent.

— C'est dur de t'apercevoir tous les jours, sans pouvoir faire plus que t'envoyer quelques mots par jour par l'intermédiaire des encriers, déplora-t-il. Comment se passent tes révisions ?

— Ça avance, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être prête le jour J…

— Miss Granger, Miss Granger… soupira Charlie. Si tu ne réussis pas, toi qui as travaillé toute l'année d'arrache-pied, penses-tu que les autres élèves ont une chance de décrocher leurs ASPIC ?

— Mais… commença Hermione.

— Pas de « mais », fit-il en secouant la tête. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis persuadé, et tu seras officiellement la meilleure élève de Poudlard, même si l'intégralité du corps professoral te considère déjà comme telle.

— Moui, répondit-elle en faisant une moue peu convaincue.

Le dragonnier la serra contre lui pour la rassurer, profitant de leur proximité pour humer ses cheveux, qui sentaient la vanille. Ravie de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec Charlie, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui, appréciant l'étreinte.

— Vivement que l'année se termine, souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

— Dans deux semaines, Hermione, fit le rouquin en lui embrassant le front.

— Je vais devoir y aller, grimaça la jeune femme. Theo va m'attendre pour la ronde.

— Et Bill ne devrait plus tarder, il m'a dit qu'il revenait dans la soirée pour vérifier que je sois bien au lit, bordé et prêt à dormir, ricana Charlie.

— Le cauchemar…

— Mais ça en vaut la peine, lui dit-il. Tu en vaux la peine.

Hermione pivota vers lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, touchée par les mots du dragonnier.

— Et si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ta ronde, je te conseille de partir et de ne plus mordiller ta lèvre, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi ! s'exclama Charlie.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de sortir pour rejoindre le Serpentard.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine !**

 **Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à la réaction de Bill ? Et surtout à ce beau sous-entendu en plein cours ? Ahah**

 **En tout cas, ça y est, les cours de septième année s'achèvent pour nos sorciers préférés, mais les ASPIC se rapprochent de plus en plus !**

 _ **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour la suite ?**_

 **Alors, j'ai actuellement deux chapitres d'avance, donc pour la semaine prochaine et la suivante. J'ai commencé le 35, et comme je sais ce que je veux mettre dedans, j'espère que ça va rouler tout seul !**

 **On se retrouve lundi ou mardi (suivant si j'oublie ou pas de publier lundi heiiiiiin)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **A très vite !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Kelly : Hey ! Ouiiiii j'en ai encore besoin de la blondasse, mai à la fin de l'histoire je vous la laisse à tous et toutes, débrouillez-vous en :P La suite a certes mis quatre mois à arriver, mais elle est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A très vite :)**

 **Sxarlin : Hello ! Je suis désolée, je vais casser tes habitudes sur ce site, mais je compte finir cette histoire :P malheureusement, l'inspiration et la motivation ne sont pas des sources inépuisables, je fais comme je peux avec le temps que j'ai à côté de toutes mes autres activités pour écrire ! En tout cas, je suis contente l'histoire te plaise, et je te remercie de ton passage :) En espérant que la suite te plaise ! A très vite **

**Guest : Hey ! Alors, oui, bébé cheval prend du temps, et j'avoue que quand je rentre le soir après ma journée de boulot et ma séance de poney à 21h, j'ai pas la foi xD En tout cas, don't worry, je vais finir l'histoire, même si la publication prend un peu plus de temps. Merci de continuer à me suivre :) A très vite !**


	35. Chapitre 33

**Coucou les petits loups !**

 **Como esta en la casa ?**

 **Bieeeen, vous voyez, j'ai juste mis une semaine tout piiiile à publier (oui, j'attends une médaille et un tonnerre d'applaudissements, c'est vrai xD)**

 **Ce chapitre fait pas moins de 6044 mots - contre environ 4000 habituellement. J'ai fait un petit effort pour me faire pardonner de ces longs mois d'absence :) :) :) :) (vous notez ça aussi svp, ça me fait remonter ma moyenne xD)**

 **Mon petit cheval me prend toujours du temps, mais j'ai retrouvé l'envie (et le besoin, surtout) d'écrire. Je fais des sessions de deux milles mots par ci, deux milles mots par là... Et paf ça fait un chapitre :P**

 **J'ai aussi pas mal de projets pour la suite (cf mes publi Insta et FB où je vous donne quelques petites infos mais oui, je sais, je ne rentre pas trop dans les détails !), dont mon roman, auquel je pense tous les jours pour ajouter des petites choses, petits détails. C'est un énorme projet qui me tient à coeur, parce que je laisse une grosse part de moi dans cet écrit. Enfin, j'en dis pas plus, j'ai toujours pas commencé à l'écrire mdr (mais les préparatifs c'est long !)**

 **Allez, trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre 33 :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à mes deux bêtas d'amour, Taery Raven (qui vient de remporter les _Wattys 2019_ sur _WattPadd_ pour son roman _Damnatio Memoriae_ , allez y jeter un oeil les amis !) et Lily Jem (qui n'écrit plus, donc si vous lisiez _Astra,_ soyez pas pressés :P)**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était levée aux aurores. Même si elle savait que les ASPIC commençaient dans dix jours, elle était consciente que sa journée n'allait absolument pas être dédiée aux révisions – à son plus grand désespoir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le dernier samedi du mois de mai était en effet consacré à une unique chose à Poudlard, un événement sacré, qui allait complètement bouleverser la vie au château : le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Et ce jour-là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel match : Gryffondor allait affronter Serpentard, et le vainqueur remporterait la coupe.

La Préfète-en-Chef savait donc pertinemment que réviser n'était pas dans ses options du jour, et encore moins lézarder au lit un peu plus longtemps pour reprendre des forces. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas pu.

Effectivement, dès lors que Ginny Weasley avait ouvert les yeux en ce samedi matin, tout le dortoir des filles de septième année en avait profité. La Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était une véritable boule de nerfs, une pile électrique qui ne tenait pas en place tant elle était stressée et angoissée quant à l'issue du match. Hermione se félicitait d'ailleurs de s'être réveillée quelques minutes avant elle, ainsi elle avait pu avoir accès tranquillement à la salle de bain sans se faire hurler dessus, puisque d'après sa rouquine de meilleure amie, rien n'allait comme il fallait ce matin-là.

— Mais où sont encore passées ces satanées chaussettes ? s'écria Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une chose que la cadette des Weasley perdait tout le temps, c'était ses chaussettes, et cela la mettait particulièrement en colère – et, ajouté au stress du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, tout ça ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage. Afin d'éviter une explosion monstrueuse dans leur dortoir, la brune saisit sa baguette.

— _Accio_ chaussettes de Quidditch ! lança Hermione.

Merlin devait être avec elle – et elle le remercia silencieusement – car les vêtements de Ginny fusèrent de sous son armoire pour se poser dans les mains de la brune.

— Hermione, tu es ma sauveuse, souffla sa meilleure amie en se précipitant vers elle pour récupérer les précieuses chaussettes. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans toi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, dans cette situation merdique à souhait ! ajouta-t-elle en pestant.

La Préfète-en-Chef ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'être Capitaine cette année, hein ? De prendre la suite de Harry qui plus est ? Ah, ce Saint Potter, il s'en serait sorti à merveille ! Toujours excellent quand il s'agit de Quidditch ; le vif d'or, il l'attrapait sans effort, et l'équipe avait une confiance aveugle en lui ! Saint Potter de mes deux, je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

Hermione se passa la main sur les yeux, dépassée. Alors qu'elle allait essayer de remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie – qui venait de laisser le stress parler pour elle – Melissandre, une de leurs camarades de chambre, intervint dans la conversation.

— Ah, tu n'es plus avec Harry ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il est libre ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche manqua de tomber par terre sous l'effet du choc. Sa camarade ne venait pas de dire cela, elle venait d'halluciner, cela ne pouvait être possible. Que Merlin, Morgane, et tous leurs semblables lui viennent en aide… Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, à temps pour attraper Ginny qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Melissandre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi, là ? hurla la rouquine. Tu veux me piquer mon mec ? Attends que je te lance un chauve-furie, tu vas voir si tu vas encore pouvoir poser tes sales yeux sur lui ! Espèce de…

— Stop ! cria à son tour Hermione pour mettre un terme à l'altercation. Melissandre, tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que Ginny et Harry filent le parfait amour, dit-elle à l'attention de sa camarade en lui coulant un regard noir sans appel. Quant à toi, Ginny, finis de te préparer et va prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu as une équipe à motiver, je te rappelle.

Hermione attendit que la rouquine ne lui oppose plus de résistance pour la lâcher, tandis que leur camarade de chambre venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La brune s'autorisa à souffler lorsqu'elle vit Ginny se diriger, comme si de rien n'était, dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

— Bon sang, soupira-t-elle.

La journée promettait d'être longue, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller s'installer dans la Grande Salle pour prendre des forces afin d'affronter ce qui l'attendait.

oOo

Hermione avait laissé Ginny et l'équipe de Gryffondor se préparer mentalement pour le match, non sans les avoir encouragés avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. L'aura que dégageait sa meilleure amie ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et elle avait fort à faire. En effet, Mrs Bibine avait missionné les deux Préfets-en-Chef pour vérifier que rien ne clochait, cette fois-ci, au terrain de Quidditch. Le Baron Sanglant avait été chargé de surveiller étroitement Peeves, pour l'empêcher de nuire une nouvelle fois aux élèves, mais rien ne garantissait que l'esprit frappeur n'ait pas mis en place un piège à retardement.

En arrivant devant le terrain de Quidditch, la sorcière aperçut son homologue, qui l'attendait déjà.

— Bonjour, Theo, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

— Bonjour, Hermione, lui dit le Serpentard en retour.

— Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

— Seulement quelques minutes, j'ai voulu échapper au chaos qui règne chez les Serpentard à cause du match, soupira-t-il.

— Oh, comme je te comprends !

Ils s'esclaffèrent, avant de se diriger vers les gradins pour commencer leur inspection.

— Bon, cette fois-ci, chère amie, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, ricana Theodore. Vu comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois…

— Oui, grimaça Hermione. Si on pouvait éviter, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait.

— Vois le bon côté de la chose, fit le Serpentard. Tu sors déjà avec le meilleur parti de l'école, moi. Tu es déjà sauvée !

La sorcière s'esclaffa et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

— Quelle modestie, encore une fois, rigola-t-elle.

— C'est mon deuxième prénom, Theodore Modestus Nott.

Hermione se mit à rire de plus belle.

— Avant que je ne m'étouffe, réussit-elle à articuler enfin, allons-y !

— Ce serait bête de perdre la femme de ma vie de cette façon, fit-il mine de déplorer.

Riant tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins pour en commencer l'inspection. Précautionneusement, Theodore lança un _Revelio_ vers les bancs en bois, pour être certain que sa comparse ne se fasse pas happer par un quelconque piège, comme quelques mois auparavant. Ils arpentèrent ensuite le terrain de Quidditch, en vérifiant chaque recoin. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, ils prirent le temps de s'asseoir quelques instants, ayant terminé leur mission.

— On dirait que cette fois-ci, Peeves nous a laissés tranquilles, soupira Hermione.

— Le Baron Sanglant a réussi à le tenir loin du terrain, il n'a pas arrêté de le pourchasser cette semaine, nous l'avons à peine vu dans la salle commune, lui apprit Theodore.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas plus mal !

— Je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais pas été contre une petite virée au troisième étage pourtant, dit-il avec un regard entendu.

— Mes fesses se souviennent encore du douloureux atterrissage dans le placard poussiéreux, alors au risque de te décevoir, ça ne m'a pas manqué !

— Surprenant, ricana Theo qui avait compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur ce qu'elle pourrait trouver au troisième étage. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'y pense… Nous n'allons malheureusement pas pouvoir assister au match ensemble, aujourd'hui.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Mon tendre amour, si tu viens avec moi dans ma tribune, les nobles serpents risquent te faire la peau ! fit le Serpentard, théâtralement. Après tout, tu représentes l'ennemi, aujourd'hui.

— Effectivement, chéri, ironisa-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Et le contraire est encore plus vrai : les lions ne feraient qu'une bouchée du petit serpent effrayé que tu es !

— Oh ! s'écria-t-il, feignant d'être vexé, provoquant l'hilarité d'Hermione. Comme si j'étais effrayé…

— Vous devriez l'être, Monsieur Nott, fit une voix derrière.

Brusquement, Hermione et Theodore se levèrent pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. La jeune femme blêmit d'un coup en reconnaissant Bill Weasley, leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle pria Merlin qu'il ne soit pas venu la trouver pour finalement discuter de sa relation avec Charlie…

— Mes lions sont féroces, reprit-il avec un sourire amusé, et je compte sur eux pour remporter la coupe aujourd'hui, quel qu'en soit le prix.

— Professeur, dirent en chœur les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser depuis qu'ils étaient au courant que Bill savait pour la relation entre Charlie et la jeune femme.

— Hermione, Theodore, les salua-t-il en retour. Avez-vous terminé l'inspection du terrain ?

— Oui, répondit le Serpentard. Il n'y a rien à signaler, Peeves n'a pas dû avoir l'occasion de s'en approcher cette semaine.

— Nous avons vu le Baron Sanglant tout à l'heure, acquiesça Bill, et il nous a confirmé que ce satané esprit frappeur ne lui avait pas échappé.

— Voulez-vous qu'on refasse un tour ? osa demander Hermione qui essayait de garder un visage impassible devant l'aîné des Weasley.

— Non merci, Hermione, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondit le professeur. Mais je voulais te voir, si tu as une seconde.

La sorcière sentit son estomac se contracter, et se retint de jeter un regard suppliant à son faux petit ami pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Cependant, comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées, il intervint.

— Il y a un problème, professeur ? demanda innocemment Theodore en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione remercia silencieusement ses talents d'acteur, car Bill sembla n'y voir que du feu.

— Eh bien, pas encore, je dirais, grimaça un Bill embêté. Je ne viens pas te voir seulement en tant que professeur, mais surtout en tant qu'aîné d'une fratrie de fous… Fous qui sont actuellement présents, ici, à Poudlard.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, sans comprendre dans un premier temps. Et puis, rapidement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi leur professeur voulait parler.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, c'est bien ça, soupira Bill.

— Si Ginny les voit, vous êtes conscient que nous courons tous à la catastrophe ? s'alarma soudain la Préfète-en-Chef.

— C'est justement l'objet de ma venue. Je vais pouvoir occuper Ginny et l'équipe, puisqu'en tant que directeur de votre maison, j'ai le droit d'aller leur parler pour les encourager. Cependant, je ne peux pas me dédoubler et faire se tenir tranquilles les commerçants de farces et attrapes les plus rusés et futés de leur génération, alors même qu'ils se trouvent dans une école avec un public de fans incontestés de leurs marchandises.

— Ô misère, murmura Hermione.

— Je les ai envoyés avec Harry dire bonjour à McGonagall, ricana Bill. Le temps de venir te chercher. Je suppose en plus que Ginny est sur le qui-vive…

— C'est peu de le dire, soupira la brune. Je l'ai retenue de justesse d'étriper une de nos camarades de chambre au réveil.

— Elle a toujours eu tendance à être stressée lors des grands jours.

Hermione et Theodore se dévisagèrent un instant, incrédules, et la jeune femme se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre à Bill. Sa petite sœur n'était pas stressée, non, c'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait, surtout que celle-ci s'en prenait à quiconque venait lui parler. Elle souhaitait d'ailleurs bien du courage à l'aîné des Weasley s'il lui prenait effectivement l'envie de faire un speech à sa sœur et son équipe avant le match… Ginny risquait d'avoir la langue bien pendue.

— Il va falloir que je fasse le tour des petits groupes d'élèves, avec les Préfets, intervint soudain le Serpentard, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

— Ce serait appréciable, en effet, acquiesça leur professeur. Nous ferions d'ailleurs mieux de rentrer au château, Mrs Bibine et Mrs Chourave vont s'occuper de finaliser les préparatifs pour le match.

Tous trois sortirent donc du terrain de Quidditch pour se diriger vers le château. En chemin, Hermione espéra sincèrement que sa meilleure amie ne croiserait ni ses frères, ni son petit ami – à qui elle devait toujours en vouloir d'avoir soi-disant gagné aisément les précédentes coupes. Quelque part, la jeune femme se sentait soulagée que Bill soit venu la voir à ce sujet-là, plutôt que concernant le dragonnier qui ne quittait pas ses pensées – et qu'elle avait vu clandestinement une nouvelle fois la veille.

Pour autant, elle savait que la mission que le rouquin lui avait confiée n'était pas une mince affaire : contenir George et Ron Weasley, venus à coup sûr avec un stock conséquent de leurs inventions, était un véritable challenge. Hermione se surprit alors à être fatiguée à l'avance face à cette journée qui venait de se compliquer un peu plus.

oOo

La Préfète-en-Chef ne fut pas surprise de trouver un groupe d'élèves conséquent dans le Hall. Elle réussit à entendre quelques-unes des paroles de certains élèves, parmi lesquelles les mots « Weasley », « Harry Potter », « Quidditch », « Farces », revenaient souvent. En particulier le dernier, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas Hermione. Toujours accompagnée de Bill et Theodore, elle essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre du raffut, et se fit finalement attraper par les épaules.

— Notre Préfète préférée, désormais Préfète-en-Chef ! s'exclama George Weasley en enlaçant la brune.

— Bonjour, George, lui répondit-elle en balayant l'espace autour d'eux du regard, sur ses gardes.

Parmi les élèves, la jeune femme en reconnut certains qui étaient des habitués des gadgets provenant de la boutique des deux frères. Elle soupira en les voyant les yeux brillants d'excitation, venant très certainement d'en acquérir de nouveaux et brûlant déjà de les utiliser dans l'école d'une manière qui leur vaudrait très certainement des heures de retenue. Alors que son regard continuait à se promener sur l'assemblée, elle finit par apercevoir Ron… en pleine vente de ses inventions !

— Mais que… ? commença Hermione, aussitôt bâillonnée par la main de George.

— Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, pas si vite chère amie, la retient le rouquin, un sourire moqueur et goguenard attaché aux lèvres.

— Tu as intérêt à me laisser y aller, George ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement après avoir réussi à libérer son visage.

— Pour te permettre de mettre à mal notre business ? Allons, il ne te reste plus que deux semaines ici, tu pourrais être plus clémente…

— Plus clémente ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons les ASPIC à préparer, sombre idiot, sans compter les cinquième année et leurs BUSES ! Et je tiens à te signaler que si ta sœur vous voit, vous êtes morts avant même d'avoir pu dire « farces » !

— Serait-elle stressée par hasard ? hasarda-t-il, hilare.

Hermione le dévisagea, incrédule. Il osait s'amuser de la situation alors que, justement, celle-ci était grave.

— George Weasley, le menaça la jeune femme en lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve. Je te somme d'arrêter immédiatement ce que ton frère et toi avez commencé à faire, et vous allez me suivre. Tout. De. Suite, termina-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas – et sachant pertinemment que si bataille avec elle il devait y avoir, il n'en sortirait pas gagnant –, le rouquin déglutit et alla taper sur l'épaule de son frère, lui intimant de stopper leur trafic de farces et attrapes. Ron se tourna vers la Préfète-en-Chef, et lorsqu'il découvrit le visage passablement agacé de sa meilleure amie, pâlit subitement. Il rangea précipitamment les gadgets qu'il avait sortis, et fit disparaître la mallette d'un coup de baguette. Le jeune rouquin se dirigea ensuite, penaud, vers Hermione. Il savait, ô il savait, que son frère et lui risquaient de passer un sale quart d'heure. Fort heureusement pour lui, la brune fut happée par leur meilleur ami, qui avait fini par sortir de sa cachette.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

— Harry, lui répondit-elle les lèvres toujours pincées. Bien mieux depuis que ces deux imbéciles ont cessé leurs enfantillages. Maintenant, tous les trois, suivez-moi.

Et elle leur tourna le dos, revenant sur ses pas en se dirigeant vers la sortie du château. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, puis Harry haussa les épaules et les enjoignit à ne pas perdre de vue la jeune femme.

— Ouais, je pense que t'as raison mon vieux, souffla Ron. Ne la mettons pas plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda George.

— Là où elle nous emmènera, répondit Harry incertain.

oOo

Le repas de midi approchant, Hermione conduisit les trois garçons à Pré-au-Lard, ayant obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle de son directeur de maison – comme quoi, cela pouvait avoir des avantages de connaître personnellement le frère aîné de deux des idiots qui la suivait. Elle s'arrêta subitement devant les Trois Balais, ouvrit la porte, et se tourna vers eux, en leur intimant de rentrer s'installer. Les trois hommes obtempérèrent, craignant presque pour leur vie.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et qu'ils eurent commandé, Hermione brisa enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé dès leur sortie du château.

— Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte au moins que si Ginny vous avait seulement aperçus, Poudlard se serait à nouveau transformé en champ de bataille pour accueillir la troisième guerre sorcière ? assena-t-elle.

— Elle est si mal que ça ? s'enquit Harry.

— Si mal ? C'est peu de le dire, et toi, d'ailleurs, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle te voit, soupira Hermione, agacée. Elle a passé tout son début de matinée à pester après toi et tes facilités au Quidditch qui ont permis de ramener la coupe autant de fois, ce qui a même fait croire à une de nos camarades que vous n'étiez plus ensemble et elle était prête à te sauter dessus ! J'ai bien cru que Ginny allait l'égorger en plein milieu des dortoirs. Mais ça, vous vous en moquez, vous débarquez comme des fleurs, comme des stars au château, comme si tout allait bien. Or rien ne va ! Entre ça, le fait que je ne puisse pas avancer dans mes révisions, et Bill qui a tout découvert concernant Charlie et moi, je…

— Pour Charlie et toi ? répéta George avec un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Hermione se couvrit instantanément la bouche de ses mains, et écarquilla les yeux. Par Merlin, sous le coup de la colère, elle avait trop parlé. Et vu le regard que lui lançait le farceur, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

— Tu… Tu… Enfin… bégaya la jeune femme.

— Tu as dû mal entendre, essaya de rattraper Ron. Je n'ai absolument pas entendu le nom de notre cher frère dans la longue tirade d'Hermione. En tout cas, dit-il à l'intention de la sorcière pour tenter de changer de sujet, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, concernant Ginny.

— Bien essayé, petit frère, ricana George. Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu, et Hermione s'est littéralement trahie dans la seconde qui a suivi !

Hermione ne bougeait plus et n'osait même plus respirer. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Oui, cette journée, depuis son commencement, était un cauchemar, et elle allait bientôt se réveiller, tout irait pour le mieux. Alors qu'elle priait intérieurement Merlin de se réveiller rapidement, George reprit la parole.

— A vrai dire, chère petite Mione, ô grande Préfète-en-Chef adorée, commença-t-il, hilare, j'avais quelques soupçons depuis quelques temps. Et j'en avais parlé à ce cher Ronny, qui ne m'a même pas mis dans la confidence !

— Encore heureux, souffla Harry.

— Eh ! s'insurgea Ron. Comme si j'allais vendre le secret de ma meilleure amie, alors qu'ils risquent gros tous les deux.

— Il faut quand même noter, Ronny, que ça doit être la première fois de ta vie que tu sais garder un secret sans cafter au premier venu ! s'esclaffa George. Quand t'étais petit, fallait absolument rien te dire.

— Espèce de… commença son frère.

— Chut, pas de grossièretés, l'arrêta le farceur. En attendant, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle alors qu'elle manquait de défaillir, sois rassurée, je ne dirai rien.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme reprit des couleurs et recommença à respirer. Harry, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui frotta gentiment le dos pour la rassurer, et elle lui fit un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

— Enfin, Mione, intervint le Survivant. Comment Bill l'a-t-il appris ?

Hermione se tapa le front sur la table et couvrit sa tête de ses bras.

— Son ex, la blonde que j'avais vue à Poudlard avant la Saint Valentin, répondit-elle sans prendre la tête de lever la tête vers eux.

— Elina ? hasarda George. Je pensais qu'elle était définitivement sortie de la vie de mon frère.

— Je t'expliquerai, lui fit Ron. Qu'a-t-elle fait, Mione ?

La Gryffondor se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle allait devoir leur avouer qu'elle avait quelque peu menti sur sa destination pendant les vacances de Pâques – seule Ginny était au courant de sa venue en Roumanie. Plus que tout, elle craignait leur réaction, mais se sentait prise dans une impasse. Elle ne cessait de se maudire d'avoir eu la langue bien pendue plus tôt, et d'avoir lâché cette bombe.

— Je… J'étais… Je suis allée en Roumanie pendant les vacances de Pâques, avoua-t-elle, toujours cachée sur la table.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment, attirant les regards de quelques curieux autour d'eux.

— Tu es tellement prévisible, on s'en doutait depuis le début, ricana Ron. D'ailleurs, Harry, tu me dois cinq Gallions.

— Ouais… soupira le brun, contrit, en fouillant dans sa poche.

— Vous… Vous aviez parié là-dessus ? s'étonna Hermione en se redressant d'un coup.

— Tu n'étais pas très convaincante d'après Ron, avoua Harry en remettant les Gallions promis au rouquin qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

— Et il s'est passé quoi en Roumanie ? demanda George avec intérêt.

— Eh bien, Charlie s'est blessé lors d'une de ses interventions auprès d'un dragon, expliqua Hermione en omettant délibérément le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre le dragonnier et elle, et le lendemain, Elina s'est pointée pour être son infirmière personnelle… Et elle m'a trouvée dans le chalet de Charlie. Sauf qu'elle s'est rappelé m'avoir vue à Poudlard, et que comme Charlie n'a pas répondu positivement à ses avances, elle a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous et a envoyé une lettre au professeur McGonagall pour le lui dire.

— Attends, McGo le sait aussi ? manqua de s'étouffer Ron.

— Dans notre malheur, soupira la sorcière, elle n'était pas là et c'était Bill qui assurait ses fonctions en son absence.

— J'imagine sans peine la réaction de notre frère, grimaça le farceur.

— Il a débarqué dans les appartements de Charlie, et il nous a interdit de nous revoir sous peine de dévoiler la vérité à McGonagall.

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de concert, et Harry rassura Hermione en lui disant qu'il ne leur restait que quelques semaines – pendant lesquelles elle serait bien occupée – avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement du dragonnier. Nullement apaisée, elle revint quand même au sujet principal de leur venue à Pré-au-Lard : Ginny.

Elle leur intima de se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à ce que le match se termine, et leur fit promettre de fuir le plus rapidement possible si, par malheur, Gryffondor venait à perdre. Comprenant à quel point la jeune Weasley était dans tous ses états – et combien cela mettait leurs vies en danger – les garçons acceptèrent les conditions d'Hermione, qui ne fit aucune objection sur le fait qu'ils voulaient se mêler au public pour le dernier match de la saison. Ils déjeunèrent donc dans une ambiance plus détendue, discutèrent des nouvelles inventions des farceurs et de l'école d'Auror de Harry, avant de rassurer à nouveau Hermione sur le fait qu'elle obtiendrait bien évidemment des Optimal à chacune des matières qu'elle allait passer.

oOo

Une demi-heure avant le début du match, Hermione laissa ses amis s'installer aux côtés de Neville dans la tribune des professeurs, pour aller retrouver ses camarades de maison. En chemin, elle croisa Theodore, et lui souhaita d'admirer la beauté de la victoire des Lions sur les Serpents. Il la gratifia d'un doigt d'honneur discret, qu'il accompagna d'un baiser sur la tempe, avant de rejoindre la tribune des Serpentard avec quelques-uns de ses camarades de septième année. La jeune femme, amusée, entreprit de rejoindre sa tribune, quand elle fut tirée par le bras en arrière.

— Et je peux savoir où tu étais ? tempêta une Ginny furieuse. Je t'ai cherchée tout ce midi ! J'ai eu à me coltiner une flopée d'encouragements de la part de mon cher grand frère, qui se trouve être le directeur de notre maison, et qui sait bien évidemment tout mieux que tout le monde ! Et Ginny ci, et Ginny là, et l'équipe blablabla ! Mais toi ! Tu étais introuvable ! Même Theo n'avait aucune idée d'où tu pouvais te trouver. Alors ? Tu étais où ?

— Je… commença Hermione, surprise.

— Et bien sûr tu ne dis rien ! répliqua Ginny. J'en ai plus qu'assez, de toute façon, je ne peux compter sur personne aujourd'hui, tout le monde m'emmerde ! Et tu crois que Harry serait venu pour m'encourager ? Hein ? Non, bien évidemment, Monsieur le futur Auror a mieux à faire !

La Préfète-en-Chef fixa sa meilleure amie, incertaine de la position à adopter. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle entendit Demelza au loin appeler sa Capitaine pour le dernier briefing avant le match. Saisissant l'opportunité qui lui était tendue, Hermione prit la rouquine par les épaules.

— Ecoute, Gin, on en discutera après ton match. Vous allez faire un malheur, _tu_ vas faire un malheur. Attrape-nous le Vif d'Or, on est tous derrière toi, et tu sais au fond de toi que tu en es capable.

— Euh… fit Ginny, prise au dépourvu, mais néanmoins touchée par les paroles d'encouragement de sa meilleure amie. Merci, Herm. Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras avant de filer vers les vestiaires occupés par son équipe.

Hermione souffla de soulagement en voyant la rouquine déguerpir, et reprit le chemin des tribunes des Gryffondor. En arrivant, elle constata avec bonheur que Luna lui avait gardé une place. Même si elle faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle, la jeune blonde avait pris l'habitude de revêtir son costume de lion pour venir encourager l'équipe de ses amis. La Préfète-en-Chef la salua avec chaleur, et elles se mirent à discuter de l'effervescence que créait le dernier match de la saison au sein de leur école.

Alors que Luna avait dérivé sur les farces que les Nargols continuaient à lui faire, Hermione laissa son regard virevolter sur la tribune des professeurs. Elle sourit en apercevant George et Ron en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave et le professeur Slughorn, très certainement en train d'essayer de les convaincre du bienfondé de leurs inventions. Harry, à côté d'eux, les observait en souriant. Et puis, le regard de la jeune femme s'accrocha à celui qu'elle cherchait depuis le début. Charlie l'avait repérée, aux côtés de Luna et son déguisement de lion, et ils s'observèrent quelques instants, avant que le dragonnier ne soit happé – délibérément – par Bill, qui se trouvait assis à sa droite. En soupirant légèrement, Hermione se reconcentra sur ce que lui racontait son amie Serdaigle, priant pour que le match commence rapidement. Elle était lasse de la journée, la flopée d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenties l'avait vidée de ses forces, et elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil pour enfin se remettre à réviser.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une véritable effervescence au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Les équipes de Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient fait leur entrée, sous les applaudissements et hurlements du public. Hermione et Luna ne cessaient de taper dans leur main, en scandant le nom des rouge et or.

Comme à son habitude, Mrs Bibine s'approcha du centre du terrain autour duquel tous les joueurs, perchés sur leurs balais, s'étaient regroupés. Elle leur fit son speech habituel, à savoir qu'elle attendait le plus grand fairplay jamais connu à Poudlard, et à son coup de sifflet, elle lança le souaffle. Les Poursuiveurs se ruèrent sur la balle rouge, et ce fut Demelza qui s'en empara la première, aussitôt suivie de près par deux Poursuiveurs Serpentard. Ryan Junkins, un des deux autres Poursuiveurs Gryffondor, se plaça non loin des anneaux, et Demelza profita de sa démarcation pour lui faire une passe. Le jeune Gryffondor attrapa la balle avec succès et tira en direction des anneaux. Malgré ses efforts, le gardien Serpentard n'arriva pas à l'arrêter, et les lions marquèrent ainsi leurs premiers points, sous l'ovation de la tribune des rouge et or.

Le match se déroula de façon très digne, et n'avait rien à voir avec les anciennes confrontations entre les serpents et les lions – les anciens élèves se rappelaient tous des cognards envoyés délibérément sur les élèves notamment. Le score était serré, les équipes étaient au coude-à-coude. Au bout de plus d'une heure et demi de match, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix points pour Gryffondor, à quatre-vingt pour Serpentard. Et les deux Attrapeurs restaient dans le flou concernant la position du Vif d'Or.

Soudain, alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à survoler la tribune des professeurs, son regard se posa sur Harry, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

— Potter ! hurla-t-elle, en fulminant, agacée qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir avant le début du match.

Le Survivant leva la tête vers sa petite amie, et Hermione, qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle, l'aperçut se ratatiner légèrement face au regard de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle devinait courroucé. Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la présence de son petit ami au dernier match de la saison : le Vif d'Or passa non loin de Harry, et elle fonça vers lui. Le brun, qui n'avait pas vu la balle dorée, se cacha derrière Ron, pensant que la rouquine venait pour lui régler son compte. Or, lorsqu'il vit l'Attrapeur des Serpentard se diriger vers eux aussi, il comprit. En levant la tête, il aperçut une légère silhouette dorée s'envoler vers l'autre bout du terrain, et ils sentirent tous le filet d'air provoqué par Ginny, alors qu'elle poursuivait le Vif d'Or.

Durant trois longues minutes, les deux Attrapeurs se coursèrent, afin d'être le premier à s'emparer de la petite balle qui conférerait la victoire à leur équipe. Pendant ce temps, les autres joueurs se battaient sans relâche, le score demeurant toujours autant serré, mais Gryffondor conservant la tête de dix points.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny et son homologue vert et argent perdirent le Vif d'Or des yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, chacun à bonne distance de l'autre, et scrutèrent les airs.

— Fait chier, pesta la rouquine.

Elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, continuant de zieuter avec intérêt le terrain, à la recherche de la balle dorée.

Et puis, alors que la Capitaine des Gryffondor commençait à désespérer, le Vif d'Or vint voleter autour de sa tête, et reprit sa course folle. Ginny s'empressa d'aller à sa poursuite, aussitôt suivie par le Serpentard.

— Quel match palpitant ! Gryffondor comme Serpentard peut l'emporter, c'est dingue ! Allez le public, on continue de les encourager ! Profitons-en pour rappeler que les Attrapeurs sont toujours à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ! fit la voix du speaker.

— Fichue balle de pacotille, râla la rouquine qui ne lâchait pas le Vif d'Or des yeux.

Fonçant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Ginny tentait désespérément de le rattraper. Elle ne se préoccupait plus désormais de son homologue Serpentard, seule lui importait la victoire qu'elle espérait offrir à son équipe. A cet instant précis, elle maudissait Merlin, Morgane et aussi l'inventeur du Vif d'Or, et dans le même temps, elle jubilait. La vitesse à laquelle elle volait était grisante, et la jeune femme adorait ce sport plus que tout. Seulement, elle détestait perdre.

Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Elle devina la trajectoire que le Vif d'Or allait suivre, et essaya de le devancer. Alors que la balle volait toujours tout droit, elle bifurqua sur sa gauche, et plongea dans la structure même du terrain, sous les cris de stupeur des supporters Gryffondor. Et puis, ce fut le silence complet dans le terrain. Tous attendaient désormais de voir ce qu'il allait advenir du Vif d'Or et des Attrapeurs.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? s'insurgea un des camarades d'Hermione.

La brune n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait sa meilleure amie, et pria pour que cela ne fasse pas perdre son équipe. Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas être spectatrice des événements qui allaient se produire.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles le public entier continuait de retenir son souffle, alors que les Poursuiveurs, Batteurs et Gardiens continuaient à tout donner pour gagner. Hermione osa ouvrir un œil pour vérifier qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les gradins – le souvenir de sa mésaventure à cause de Peeves était encore présent – mais rien ne se passait.

Et soudain, tous virent Ginny subitement sortir des structures du terrain avec, en main, le Vif d'Or.

— Ginny Weasley a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! hurla le speaker, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le stade.

Le public ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et la Capitaine de l'équipe se fit ovationner. Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent, et dans la tribune des Gryffondor, les élèves s'enlacèrent, sautèrent et scandèrent le nom de leur Capitaine, grâce à qui ils avaient gagné le match, mais surtout la Coupe de Quidditch.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'entassèrent autour de Ginny pour l'enlacer et la féliciter. Et, ce qui marqua encore plus les esprits et montra que les mentalités avaient évolué considérablement avec la guerre, ce fut lorsque les joueurs Serpentard prirent le temps de féliciter chacun des joueurs de l'équipe qui venait de les vaincre. L'ovation du public redoubla alors d'intensité, tandis que les professeurs et le Ministre de la Magie – qui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion – descendaient sur le terrain.

L'effervescence qui régnait avant le match n'était rien désormais face à celle qui s'était répandue dans le stade. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall, très émue, qui remit la Coupe de Quidditch à Ginny et Bill Weasley, qui avait enlacé sa sœur pour la féliciter d'avoir gagné. La Directrice était fière que ce soit la maison qu'elle avait dirigée si longtemps qui ait gagné une nouvelle fois.

Ginny, émue aux larmes d'avoir gagné, leva la Coupe en direction de la tribune des Gryffondor, et les élèves l'ovationnèrent de plus belle.

oOo

Le retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ne se fit pas dans la plus grande des discrétions, comme Hermione s'en doutait. Mais ce soir-là, la Préfète-en-Chef n'avait plus son insigne. Elle allait participer à sa toute dernière soirée en l'honneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison qui ramenait une nouvelle fois la Coupe, et cela se savourait.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie était finalement sortie des vestiaires trois quarts d'heure après la remise de la Coupe, Hermione lui avait sauté dans les bras, et elles avaient dansé en riant. Harry, Ron et George les avaient ensuite rejointes, et avaient pris le temps de féliciter chaque joueur de l'équipe. Ils étaient ensuite remontés tous les cinq en riant et chantant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, agrandie magiquement pour l'occasion, afin d'y festoyer quelques heures.

Les trois garçons repartirent vers le bureau de McGonagall pour rentrer, aux environs d'une heure du matin. Hermione, estimant qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir se remettre à ses révisions dès le lendemain, félicita une dernière fois ses camarades, enlaça sa meilleure amie, et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Elle prit le temps de se préparer pour dormir, encore grisée par les derniers événements, le sourire aux lèvres. Au moment de se glisser sous ses draps, elle aperçut son encrier magique briller. Elle le prit, ainsi que le carnet qui l'accompagnait toujours, et attendit que s'inscrivent sur le papier les mots de son dragonnier.

« _Hermione,_

 _C'était si dur et en même temps si bien de te voir autant aujourd'hui. Tu es belle lorsque tu souris._

 _Félicite encore ma sœur pour son exploit._

 _Fais de beaux rêves,_

 _Charlie_ »

La jeune femme était touchée de l'attention de son amant, et lui répondit rapidement avant de se coucher. Une chose était sûre, elle allait bien dormir.

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais décemment pas oublier le dernier match de Quidditch, et ne pas faire venir nos farceurs et Harry :)**

 **Vous allez me dire "c'est un complot, Gryffondor gagne encore". Mais j'ai pas eu envie de gérer la furie Weasley si elle avait perdu voyez-vous :P Elle me fout la pression elle aussi !**

 **Je me ramasse des menaces de mes deux bêtas qui veulent ab-so-lu-ment un TheoMione (menaces de mort, wéwéwé)... Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'y songe ahah**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer après ?**

 **Et quiiiii donc est le crush de notre ami Theo ? xD (nooon Destrange, je ne dirai rien !)**

 **A mardi prochain (ouais, le lundi, c'est surfait !)**

 **Bisouuuus**

 **Lealyn**


	36. Chapitre 34

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce début de semaine juste avant les vacances de Toussaint ? :) Bon, moi, les vacances, c'est pas de suiiiite mais bon !**

 **Désolée pour la semaine dernière, pas de publication, j'ai été assez occupée avec bébé cheval (nous étions en compétition ce weekend d'ailleurs), du coup, je rentrais très tard les soirs, et j'ai tout simplement oublié (ouais ouais ouais, je sais, les mauvaises habitudes de non-publication sont tenaces !)**

 **Dans tous les cas, on est lundi, et voici le chapitre 34 :)**

 **Merci à ma super bêta, Taery Raven, pour la correction - pas de Lily Jem en vue cette fois-ci, elle était fortement occupée ailleurs !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La semaine qui suivit la victoire de Gryffondor passa à une vitesse phénoménale pour Hermione. Installée à la bibliothèque, celle-ci posa sa plume et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il ne lui restait désormais plus que deux jours pour réviser ses ASPIC, et elle était inquiète. Selon elle, elle n'était pas assez préparée, elle n'avait pas assez étudié, et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Kingsley après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Autant dire que son état émotionnel était proche de l'implosion.

Dépitée, la jeune femme laissa traîner son regard sur les parchemins et les manuels qu'elle ne cessait de consulter. La bibliothèque, pourtant son repaire depuis toujours, commençait à l'oppresser tant le stress l'avait gagnée. Et cela s'en ressentait dans son comportement général, notamment dans l'exercice de ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef. Rien n'arrivait à diminuer son stress, tant et si bien qu'elle était devenue encore plus intransigeante et à cheval sur le règlement de l'école – Ginny avait été surprise que cela puisse arriver, mais c'était effectivement le cas.

Encore la veille, lorsqu'elle avait surpris des première année sortir des cachots en courant, juste avant le couvre-feu, les bras chargés de gadgets provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley, Hermione avait piqué une colère et les avait envoyés une semaine entière en retenue avec Rusard, le concierge. Theodore, qui se trouvait alors avec elle et avait donc assisté à la scène, avait tenté d'adoucir un peu son homologue, mais celle-ci lui avait jeté le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, avant de lui dire que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à accompagner les jeunots en retenue.

Ginny, qui s'était radoucie si tôt le dernier match de Quidditch passé, avait glissé subtilement à Charlie, dans la semaine, que le stress émotionnel d'Hermione la rendait difficile à supporter pour son entourage direct. Le rouquin, amusé par la situation – surtout parce qu'il échappait à sa dragonne de petite amie en période d'examens – avait tout de même essayé de la tempérer quelque peu à travers les quelques messages qu'ils arrivaient à échanger chaque jour. Lui aussi, à l'instar de sa petite sœur et de Theodore, essuya un échec cuisant, lorsque la brune lui avait assené qu'il devrait être le mieux placé pour la comprendre, sachant qu'il avait été à sa place quelques années auparavant. Il s'était évidemment bien gardé de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu comme objectif d'avoir un Optimal dans chaque matière, et qu'il s'était présenté à ses épreuves avec son seul talent comme support.

Toujours était-il que la tension était plus que palpable lorsque la née-moldue était dans les parages, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état de stress des autres élèves de sa promotion.

Décidant finalement qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dîner, Hermione se résolut en soupirant à ranger son matériel et ses parchemins dans son sac de cours, qu'elle alla déposer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait hâte d'avoir passé ses examens.

oOo

Fort heureusement pour Hermione, les préfets de sixième année avec pris le relai durant le dîner, et la Préfète-en-Chef avait pu s'installer plus paisiblement que pendant les repas précédents. Pour autant, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards ses jeunes camarades turbulents, qui discutaient vivement. Ginny, assise en face d'elle, décida de la distraire un peu.

— Nous aurons une journée tranquille à la fin des ASPIC, fit la rouquine en guettant la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard pour retrouver les garçons et manger avec eux, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Mmmh, fut la seule réponse d'Hermione, qui fixait un point inexistant derrière la jeune Weasley.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'enthousiasme de la brune. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à se sortir les ASPIC de la tête, mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait obligée de faire les questions et les réponses seule, n'obtenant que des grognements et onomatopées étranges de la part de sa meilleure amie, ni qu'elle devrait l'obliger à se nourrir.

Et d'ailleurs, en y repensant, la Capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor se fit la réflexion que l'aspect physique actuel d'Hermione reflétait bien son état d'esprit actuel : les cheveux constamment en bataille, pire qu'habituellement – Ginny s'en était étonnée, mais si, c'était possible –, des cernes dignes d'un film d'horreur moldu – Hermione lui avait montré le film « _« Il » est revenu_ »(*), et la rouquine avait trouvé que les moldus étaient imaginatifs –, et il lui arrivait même de porter le même teeshirt plusieurs jours d'affilée – alors que d'habitude, la Préfète-en-Chef faisait un minimum attention, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses camarades. Justement, la veille, Melissandre avait demandé à Hermione si elle comptait faire de la coiffure « pétard » une nouvelle mode, ce à quoi la sorcière lui avait rétorqué qu'entre se préoccuper de son avenir professionnel et son apparence physique, elle préférait tenter de ne pas avoir à mendier pour manger. Leur camarade de chambre n'avait pas apprécié la répartie de la Gryffondor, et avait préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette devant son regard glacé.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ginny fronça les sourcils devant l'assiette encore remplie de sa meilleure amie.

— Bon, Hermione, là, ça suffit, il faut que tu te nourrisses correctement ! tempêta-t-elle. Comment comptes-tu tenir face à la semaine qui nous attend si tu ne manges pas ?

— Je tiendrai, répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte.

— Tu m'agaces, rouspéta la rouquine. Si tu ne manges pas, je vais voir Qui-Tu-Sais !

Hermione comprit immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler, et leva enfin les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

— Tu n'oserais pas… ?

— Bien sûr que si ! affirma Ginny.

— Avec l'épée de Damoclès qui flotte au-dessus de nos têtes ? dit à demi-mot la brune.

— Rien à faire. Si tu meurs de faim, au diable cette épée de Damoclès, de toute façon elle ne te fera plus d'effet dans l'au-delà, répondit la jeune Weasley du tac au tac.

Hermione fit une moue contrite, consciente d'être coincée face à la ténacité de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par soupirer, vaincue pour cette fois, et se saisit de sa fourchette pour entamer son repas. Elle dévisagea sa purée de pommes de terre et son poulet rôti, avant de consentir à se mettre à manger, sous le regard ravi de Ginny, qui échangea ensuite un regard complice avec le dragonnier.

Celui-ci n'avait en effet raté aucune miette de l'échange entre sa sœur et celle qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait depuis quelques jours de voir Hermione s'enfermer à corps (et à cœur) perdu dans ses révisions, au point même d'en oublier de manger. En croisant sa petite sœur plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait confié son appréhension, et lorsque Ginny lui avait dit que quoi qu'elle dise, Hermione ne ferait que ce qu'elle entendait, Charlie lui avait demandé de continuer d'insister, lui expliquant que de son côté, il ne pouvait pas voir la Préfète-en-Chef, étant constamment surveillé par Bill.

Hermione mangea silencieusement une bonne partie de son assiette, et lorsqu'elle posa ses couverts dans celle-ci, elle jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Ginny, craignant que la rouquine ne l'oblige à terminer son repas.

— Bien, au moins tu n'iras pas te coucher le ventre vide, déclara finalement la jeune Weasley.

La brune soupira de soulagement, et elles se levèrent de concert pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était une nouvelle fois rendue à la bibliothèque dès que Mrs Pince l'eut ouverte pour continuer ses révisions. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, sur laquelle elle empila une quinzaine d'ouvrages qu'elle comptait potasser dans la journée. Elle sortit sa plume, ses parchemins de cours et quelques parchemins vierges, et ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre au travail.

Plongée dans un manuel de Métamorphose, la jeune femme était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ainsi ne vit-elle pas la bibliothèque se remplir d'élèves en retard dans leurs révisions, qui défilaient devant les différentes étagères, espérant trouver la recette d'une potion miracle qui les aiderait à réussir leurs BUSE ou ASPIC selon ce qu'ils passaient.

Les heures commencèrent à défiler, pendant lesquelles Hermione ne décollait toujours pas le nez des écrits qui jonchaient sa table – oui, elle avait même une table attitrée, à laquelle personne n'aurait pu se joindre tant les affaires de la Gryffondor prenaient tout l'espace qu'elle offrait.

Cependant, même si la sorcière avait tout planifié au niveau de son programme de révisions, il y avait un élément qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte. Un élément imprévisible et qui avait son importance lorsqu'il décidait d'entrer en scène.

C'était ainsi que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur le plus tristement célèbre chez les élèves de Poudlard toutes générations confondues, fit une entrée fracassante dans la bibliothèque, en hurlant de rire. Tous les sorciers présents, élèves et professeurs, tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, le regardant virevolter dans les airs dans la salle.

Mrs Pince fut la première à réagir, en bonne défenseuse du calme et de la sérénité qui devaient régner dans sa bibliothèque, prit sa baguette et se mit à pourchasser Peeves, dont le rire proche de la folie redoubla d'intensité.

L'esprit frappeur continua à traverser en long, en large et en travers la bibliothèque, prenant bien soin de pousser les personnes qui se retrouvaient, malgré elles, sur son passage. Il riait toujours et en profitait pour se moquer de certains élèves qui étaient devenues les victimes de ses farces atroces tout au long de l'année.

Jusqu'au moment où il trouva enfin la cible qu'il cherchait en premier lieu.

Il finit par mettre fin à sa course folle une fois qu'il fut arrivé face à la table d'Hermione, qui s'était soudainement figée lorsque Peeves s'était arrêté non loin d'elle.

— Ooooh, mais c'est ma Grangy préférée ! La copine de mon petit pote Potter ! La Préfète-en-Chef qui se tape le Préfet-en-Chef pendant leurs chaudes rondes !

La Gryffondor blêmit subitement en entendant les mots de l'esprit frappeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, elle fut interrompue dans sa lancée par Mrs Pince, qui venait enfin de les rejoindre.

— Peeves ! Sors tout de suite de cette bibliothèque, esprit de malheur ! tempêta-t-elle, ma baguette brandie en direction de l'esprit.

— Tais-toi, la vieille, oust ! rétorqua Peeves en la poussant.

Mrs Pince termina les fesses par terre contre une étagère qui vacilla, et les livres tombèrent les uns après les autres. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent chez les élèves qui assistèrent à la scène. Fier de lui, Peeves pivota pour faire de nouveau face à celle qu'il voulait particulièrement embêter.

— Grangy ! Alors on révise ? demanda-t-il en riant. C'est dommage de vouloir réviser quand on n'a plus rien pour le faire !

Et d'un coup, l'esprit frappeur plongea vers la table qu'occupait Hermione, et mit ses affaires sens dessus dessous, déchirant certains parchemins, lançant quelques ouvrages à travers la bibliothèque, sous les mines effarées et effrayées des élèves autour. La Gryffondor ciblée, elle, avait commencé par blêmir, puis s'était raidie, les traits de son visage s'étaient tirés et elle foudroyait désormais Peeves du regard.

— Ahahah, ahahah, continuait à rire l'esprit frappeur.

Puis, il darda son regard fou sur la Préfète-en-Chef.

— GRANGY EST EN COLERE ! GRANGY EST EN COLERE ! scanda-t-il, fier de son coup d'éclat.

La jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui fit grimper un peu plus l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait Peeves. Alors qu'il continuait à crier à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il était ravi d'avoir mis la Préfète-en-Chef en colère, celle-ci attrapa soudainement sa cape de sorcier, dans laquelle elle avait rangé sa baguette magique, et se mit à courir en direction de l'esprit frappeur. Peeves se mit à rire de plus belle, et vola à toute vitesse vers la sortie, suivi par Hermione qui poussa un cri de rage en passant les portes de la bibliothèque.

La course-poursuite dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Hermione ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à l'esprit frappeur de malheur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle, et qui venait de ruiner l'avancée dans ses révisions, alors même que les ASPIC débutaient dans moins de quarante-huit heures, le lundi matin qui arrivait. Alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier qui menait au hall de Poudlard, toujours à la suite de Peeves, la Gryffondor se rappela soudain de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ron quelques mois plus tôt à la Tête-de-Sanglier.

 _— Cadeau Mione, voilà enfin ta vengeance tant attendue, lui annonça le rouquin, fier de lui._

 _— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, intriguée._

 _— Une boîte un peu spéciale, dédiée à notre cher ami Peeves. Nous pensons que, grâce à cette merveilleuse invention, il te fichera la paix jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ricana Ron._

 _— Et que contient-elle ? s'impatienta la jeune femme._

 _— Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle soit liée à Peeves, expliqua son ami. A chaque fois qu'il tentera de mettre en place une farce de mauvais goût, cette boîte s'ouvrira et l'enfermera dans un marécage, de la même espèce que le celui que mes frères avaient disposé dans le couloir lorsqu'Ombrage avait pris possession du château._

 _— Bien qu'il soit insupportable, je trouve ça cruel de l'enfermer définitivement, grimaça Hermione._

 _— Il n'y sera pas détenu tout le temps, seulement quelques jours tout au plus, et nous avons fait en sorte qu'il puisse y voir des images du Baron Sanglant dans ses mauvais jours !_

Et soudain, Hermione arrêta sa course, fouilla sa cape de sorcier, et en sortit ladite boîte, conception exceptionnelle de Weasley Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans l'une de ses poches, au cas où elle aurait besoin de s'en servir rapidement.

— Wingardium Leviosa ! rugit-elle, armée de sa baguette.

Elle fit léviter la boîte à toute vitesse dans la direction de l'esprit frappeur. Et, comme le lui avait promis Ron, une fois qu'elle eut détecté la présence de Peeves, la boîte s'actionna et attira sa cible vers elle.

— Mais que… ? eut-il seulement le temps de dire avant d'être finalement gobé par le gadget des Weasley.

— Sale fichu esprit frappeur de malheur ! Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à mes révisions ? Espèce de sale petit strangulot à la noix ! hurla Hermione.

Puis, aussi brusquement que ce qu'il venait de se passer à la bibliothèque, le silence apparut. Les élèves s'étaient massés sans bruit autour de la Préfète-en-Chef pour assister à cette scène, et restaient sans voix tant cela leur paraissait improbable. Celle qui passait son temps à les enguirlander et les punir pour l'utilisation de farces et attrapes provenant de chez les Weasley ou de chez Zonko venait justement d'enfreindre sa règle première. Celle qui était si calme, si studieuse, si discrète, venait de traverser une partie du château en hurlant après l'esprit frappeur – qui, il fallait le souligner, venait de faire ce que personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire.

— Ça alors, dit finalement un élève de Poufsouffle pour briser le silence.

— Un commentaire à faire peut-être ? aboya Hermione en dardant son regard noir sur lui.

Le silence revint aussi subitement que quelques instants plus tôt.

— Quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Ou quelqu'un compte encore ruiner mes chances de réussir mes ASPIC ? hurla-t-elle en balayant la foule du regard, la baguette toujours brandie.

— Hermione ? fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, et ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de son homologue de Serpentard. Theodore venait de se frayer difficilement un chemin vers sa fausse petite amie, et la prit par les épaules.

— Viens, tu as besoin de prendre l'air, lui dit-il en embrassant doucement sa tempe.

Il la força doucement à se diriger vers la porte menant aux jardins du château. Tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux, le Serpentard tenant toujours la sorcière par les épaules, la voix de la jeune Weasley tonna dans le hall.

— Allez, on circule, il n'y a plus rien à voir, ouste !

oOo

Arrivés finalement près du lac noir, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se laissèrent tomber contre un arbre, et Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Theodore. Le jeune homme garda le silence, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout le surplus d'émotions qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il savait qu'à un moment elle finirait par craquer, et était soulagé d'avoir pu arriver à temps, avant que cela ne soit arrivé en plein milieu de Poudlard ou, pire, avant qu'elle n'ait égorgé un des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène entre Peeves et elle. Le Serpentard se contenta de lui frotter doucement le dos, la laissant déverser tout son soul sur son épaule.

— Quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue aussi calamiteuse, Theo ? finit-elle par demander entre deux sanglots.

— Eh bien… commença-t-il.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma dernière année ici se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette relation interdite, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit découvert par son ex, qui a failli faire voler en éclats sa carrière et mon avenir ? Pourquoi ce fichu esprit frappeur de malheur s'en est pris à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenue ici pour rater mes ASPIC et me ridiculiser parce qu'une année à l'extérieur m'aura suffi pour échouer ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de Charlie ?

Theodore écarquilla les yeux en entendant la tirade de son amie. Touché par la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui se révélaient être plus frêles qu'il n'y paraissait, et la jeune femme se remit à pleurer.

— Finalement, renifla-t-elle, c'était plus simple d'affronter Voldemort.

Et là, le Serpentard s'esclaffa bruyamment. La sorcière se redressa, décontenancée face à l'hilarité de son homologue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

— Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, c'est mignon, ironisa-t-il après s'être calmé. Tu viens de dire que tu préférais affronter le mage le plus noir et le plus dangereux qu'il nous ait été donné de connaître, plutôt que d'avoir à être amoureuse et à passer tes ASPIC.

A la mention des examens qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu, Hermione fondit à nouveau en larmes, repensant instantanément au mauvais coup que venait de lui faire Peeves.

— Eh là, reviens là, fit aussi Theodore en la reprenant contre lui. Ça va aller, tu sais très bien que tu vas gérer dans toutes les matières la semaine prochaine. N'est pas Hermione Granger, la plus grande sorcière de sa génération, qui veut !

Les paroles de son ami firent légèrement sourire la jeune femme. Sourire qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

— Et tu vois, je suis tellement parfait comme petit ami que j'arrive même à te faire sourire dans un moment de crise ! Je suis le meilleur, se congratula-t-il avec un air prétentieux non feint.

— Idiot, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre.

— Idiotement parfait, réctifia Theo en ricanant

Il déclencha cette fois-ci l'hilarité non dissimulée d'Hermione, qui s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

— Je te préfère souriante, t'es nettement plus belle, dit-il en la regardant. Et puis, la copine de Theodore Nott ne doit pas pleurer, voyons. On pourrait croire que je te maltraite, alors que je suis le petit ami le plus cool de l'univers.

— Rien que ça, rit la sorcière.

— Rien de moins.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et la jeune femme finit par dégotter dans une poche de sa robe la fin d'un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, qui lui fut bien utile. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Hermione se trouvait toujours dans ses bras, et ils regardaient tranquillement le paysage en face d'eux.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle soudain sans décrocher son regard de la forêt qui se tenait derrière le lac.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui répondit le Serpentard en lui caressant l'épaule.

— J'ai peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, avoua Hermione.

— Le mauvais choix ?

— J'aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition de Kingsley, et ne pas revenir ici. Ça m'aurait évité bien des déboires.

— Sauf que ça n'aurait pas été toi de choisir la facilité, analysa le jeune homme. Tu es Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter, celui qui a survécu. Tu l'as aidé à se sortir de situations pour le moins cocasses, tu l'as aidé à affronter et détruire le mage le plus dangereux de la planète. Tu as toujours tout fait pour être reconnue comme la meilleure élève de ta promotion, parce que tu voulais montrer que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais une née-moldue que tu valais moins que ceux qui étaient issus d'une famille de sorciers, tout ça pour prouver à cet abruti de Malefoy et ses sbires qu'ils avaient tort. Tu es Hermione Granger, la fille qui a créé la SALE en quatrième année – et oui, j'en avais entendu parler, ça m'avait bien fait rire – parce qu'elle considérait que les elfes étaient réduits à l'esclavage. Tu es Hermione Granger, celle qui est revenue cette année pour mériter ses ASPIC, parce qu'elle va avoir un Optimal dans chaque matière grâce à son travail acharné.

— Mais mes cours… geignit-elle.

— Sont déjà dans ta tête depuis le mois de septembre, s'esclaffa Theodore. Tu es Hermione Granger, pas n'importe qui. Et tu vas réussir, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

— Si tu me sors l'excuse à deux balles que Ron et Harry m'ont sortie tout au long de notre scolarité, je te frappe, le menaça-t-elle un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

— Je prends le risque, ricana-t-il. Parce que si tu ne réussis pas, on va tous se retrouver à mendier pour pouvoir manger.

— Mais comment… ?

— Je discute avec Ginny Weasley, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est plutôt sympa, finalement.

— Crois bien que je lui rapporterai, s'esclaffa Hermione.

— Ne le lui dis pas trop, elle va se sentir toute puissante après.

— Elle risquerait de passer son temps à te le répéter, en effet, acquiesça la Gryffondor.

— Toujours est-il, Miss Granger, reprit le jeune homme, qu'il faut que tu te détendes un peu. Et voir ton rouquin favori ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Une partie de jambes en l'air, et hop, tout va mieux.

— Theo ! fit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée quelques minutes auparavant.

— Ah bah voilà, c'est du propre, Mademoiselle a fini de pleurer et elle me frappe maintenant. Je vais porter plainte au Ministère, je suis un futur mari maltraité !

— N'exagère pas non plus, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée par la répartie de son ami.

— Moi ? Je n'exagère jamais !

— Voir Charlie me tenterait, oui, dit finalement la Gryffondor. Seulement, on ne peut pas.

— Notre cher professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

— Lui-même. Et me faire renvoyer la veille de passer mes examens n'est pas dans mes projets, soupira-t-elle.

— Etrange, venant de toi, ricana Theo.

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent, et restèrent encore quelques minutes assis contre l'arbre, face au lac noir, profitant d'un de leurs derniers moments de quiétude avant la semaine de l'enfer qui les attendait.

oOo

En remontant au château, les deux Préfets-en-Chef croisèrent Ginny, qui semblait les chercher depuis un moment.

— Ah ! Enfin, vous voilà ! s'écria la rouquine en courant vers eux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Theo.

— Hermione, Mrs Pince a récupéré tous tes parchemins et a réparé ceux que Peeves avait endommagés, lui apprit Ginny.

— Oh…

— Et je l'ai entendue dire que pour son élève préférée, ce n'était pas cher payé, ajouta la jeune Weasley avec un clin d'œil.

— Elle est super ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Génial, merci, j'y retourne !

La Gryffondor commença à courir vers le château, quand elle fit soudainement demi-tour, et sauta au cou de Theo.

— Et surtout, merci à toi, lui dit-elle avant de lui claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue.

* * *

(*) : « _« Il » est revenu_ » a été reboot récemment, le nouveau film s'appelle « ça » [perso, je l'ai pas vu, j'suis du genre à flipper, me cacher sous mon plaid, mon chat tout contre moi, et à demander à mon chéri de guetter l'arrivée du monstre]

* * *

 **Hermione la terrible, je trouve que ça sonne pas mal si on visualise bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle peut se trouver pendant ses révisions... (pour rappel, ma fiction est basée sur les livres, donc, oui, elle est pas mal névrosée, la pauvre petite !)**

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attaque de Peeves ?**_

 **Je suis toujours autant déçue qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans les films (que j'ai vu, vu, et revu récemment, encore, parce que ça faisait pas assez avant, grâce à notre pote Netflix)**

 _ **Au risque de vous décevoir, pas de TheoMione de prévu ici !**_ **Taery voyait bien un petit bisou entre eux à la fin, mais non, c'était pas le but recherché :P**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé lire vos théories sur la proie de notre Serpentard préféré. Personne n'a encore trouvé, vous me faites rire avec vos spéculations xD**

 **En tout cas, on se rapproche de la fin de l'année, les ASPIC, c'est pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine les cocos**

 **Lealyn**


	37. Chapitre 35

**Coucou !**

 **Oui, je sais, encore du retard... Ma foi, ma vie étant bien remplie, j'avoue avoir peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture malheureusement. Mais j'ai entamé le NanoWrimo, avec l'objectif de 50K mots à la fin du mois, ça me force à m'y mettre ahah !**

 **J'ai repris un petit peu d'avance, ce qui fait que je peux me permettre de vous publier le chapitre 35.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ma Taery adorée pour sa correction :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

Le lundi matin, Hermione se trouvait assise sur son lit, ses parchemins entre ses mains, encore en pyjama, alors que ses camarades s'affairaient avant de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La brunette avait les yeux cernés, les cheveux ébouriffés et son regard ne quittait pas ses écrits, de peur qu'ils disparaissent à nouveau. Actuellement, manger était sa dernière préoccupation : en effet, ce matin-là, les élèves de septième année avaient la première épreuve des ASPIC, à savoir l'examen de Métamorphose. C'étaient d'ailleurs les parchemins de cette matière qui avaient été endommagés deux jours plus tôt par l'esprit frappeur le plus insupportable que Poudlard ait connu, Peeves lui-même.

Depuis qu'elle avait été contrainte d'utiliser la boîte magique produite par les Weasley, Peeves n'avait pas été revu. La jeune femme constatait avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé que le gadget fonctionnait bien, car elle aurait été capable de massacrer à cet instant précis quiconque mettrait de nouveau en péril ses chances de réussite aux ASPIC.

Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis l'incident, elle avait réussi à se recréer une bulle imperméable à tout dérangement externe. La veille, elle avait à peine prêté attention au message que son dragonnier lui avait envoyé pour l'encourager et la rassurer sur sa réussite aux épreuves qu'elle allait passer. Elle ne lui avait répondu que très brièvement le matin du début des examens, le remerciant pour sa sollicitude – et le priant intérieurement de lui ficher la paix le temps que les ASPIC soient terminés.

En soupirant, elle jeta un œil à la petite horloge qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, et qui indiquait huit heures moins le quart. La première épreuve commençait à neuf heures pétantes, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour réviser le chapitre sur la métamorphose animale avancée. Alors qu'elle entamait son paragraphe, elle fut interrompue par sa meilleure amie qui se tenait face à elle, les mains sur les hanches et l'air grave.

— Hermione, il faut que tu manges, gronda Ginny.

— Plus tard, lui répondit la brune en feignant d'être agacée d'avoir été ainsi arrêtée dans son élan.

— Non, maintenant, ordonna la jeune Weasley. On commence la semaine des ASPIC et…

— Et donc je révise, fin de l'histoire, coupa sèchement Hermione en foudroyant la rouquine du regard.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un Imperium !

— Pour te faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir ton diplôme ? Brillante idée, ricana la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Ok, tu l'auras voulu.

Et Ginny tourna les talons, disparaissant de la chambre des septième année. Hermione soupira, ravie d'avoir enfin le calme qu'elle appréciait tant pour réviser, et se replongea dans la lecture de ses parchemins.

Les minutes défilèrent, jusqu'au moment où un pop caractéristique se fit entendre.

— Que… ? commença la brune en levant les yeux.

Elle se figea soudainement en voyant Winky, l'elfe de maison qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, les bras chargés par un plateau sur lequel était disposé tout un tas de victuailles différentes. La petite Elfe s'avança prudemment vers la jeune femme, veillant à ne rien faire tomber.

— Bonjour Miss Granger, Winky s'excuse de vous déranger et d'arriver si tard, fit la créature de sa voix fluette, mais Miss Weasley a insisté pour que vous mangiez avant de vous présenter à vos épreuves. Et Winky est d'accord avec Miss Weasley, alors Winky vous a préparé plein de bonnes choses.

— Winky, fit seulement Hermione, abasourdie.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Sa meilleure amie l'avait bien eue sur ce coup-ci, car elle savait pertinemment ce que la brune pensait des demandes excessives faites aux elfes de maison dont elle défendait les libertés depuis plusieurs années. Hermione se retint de fulminer, ne voulant pas vexer la petite elfe qui s'était donné du mal pour elle, et posa ses parchemins à côté d'elle sur le lit afin de se saisir du plateau que Winky lui avait amené.

— Winky espère que Miss Granger va se régaler ! s'exclama l'elfe en posant le plateau de victuailles sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

— Merci infiniment Winky, il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine, sourit la jeune femme.

— Winky est toujours contente de faire plaisir à ses amis, lui répondit la créature. Est-ce que Miss Granger désire autre chose ? Winky peut retourner en cuisine lui faire ce qu'elle veut.

— Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait, la remercia Hermione.

— Winky doit retourner derrière les fourneaux Miss, lui indiqua-t-elle, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si Hermione Granger désire quoi que ce soit, elle n'a qu'à faire signe à Winky !

— Merci beaucoup, bonne journée Winky, la salua la Gryffondor.

— Oh, bonne journée à vous aussi Miss !

Et la petite elfe disparut, un pop caractéristique se faisant à nouveau entendre.

Hermione, à nouveau seule, fixa les mets amenés par son amie Winky. Son ventre approuva l'initiative de Ginny, même si la brune en voulait à sa meilleure amie d'avoir usé de sa faiblesse pour qu'elle se nourrisse enfin. Mais après tout, elle trouva que c'était un bon compromis, puisqu'elle pouvait en même temps continuer à réviser dans le calme, tout en prenant des forces pour la journée qui l'attendait. Elle se mit alors à dévorer son petit déjeuner – qu'elle trouva au demeurant excellent – et se hâta de se remettre au travail.

oOo

Ne voulant pas abuser de la gentillesse de Winky, lorsqu'Hermione avait pris ses affaires pour se rendre devant la salle d'examen, elle avait fait un détour pour déposer son plateau vide aux cuisines. La petite elfe l'avait réceptionné en sermonnant la Gryffondor, prétextant qu'elle serait allée le chercher dans tous les cas dans sa chambre. La jeune femme remercia à nouveau la créature, avant de filer à son premier examen.

Elle retrouva Ginny devant la porte, et alla se poster devant elle. Hermione comptait lui faire savoir que ce genre de pratiques ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

— J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! lança la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Tu t'es régalée ? demanda la cadette des Weasley.

— Euh… Oui… fit Hermione, prise au dépourvu par la réponse de la rouquine. Mais tu…

— Bien ! Alors oui, je suis très fière de moi, ricana Ginny.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de… commença la plus âgée en fulminant.

— Et je sais aussi que tu avais faim, et que sans nourriture, le cerveau tourne au ralenti parce que tu n'as plus de forces, lui rétorqua la rouquine du tac au tac. Et sache que je ne l'ai en rien forcée. A peine j'ai eu prononcé ton nom qu'elle avait déjà terminé le plateau et disparu.

Hermione fit la moue, mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le petit déjeuner préparé par Winky spécialement pour elle. Vu le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité ces derniers jours, cela ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

Les élèves de septième année s'étaient tous regroupés devant la porte close de ce qui serait leur salle d'examen pour la semaine. Les discussions allaient bon train, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, et le silence fut instantané. Le stress planait dans l'air, et le professeur Tonks leur intima d'un geste de la main d'aller s'installer.

Les élèves obtempérèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les places qui leur avaient été attribuées par ordre alphabétique. Hermione sortit sa plume et son encrier, et rangea à contrecœur ses parchemins de révision.

Le stress était à son comble, et la jeune femme appréhendait beaucoup. Sentant qu'on l'observait, elle se retourna et croisa le regard vert de son homologue. Theodore lui sourit sincèrement et lui mima un baiser. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer doucement devant l'attitude détachée de son ami Serpentard, et apprécia l'affection qu'il lui témoignait. Néanmoins, elle fut bien vite ramenée à la réalité par la voix de leur professeur de Métamorphose.

— Bien, mes petits, commença Andromeda, il est maintenant temps pour vous de montrer ce dont vous êtes capables dans l'art qu'est la Métamorphose. Les sujets vont à présent vous être distribués, le silence est de mise, que je ne vous prenne pas en train de bavasser comme des babouins. Je vous souhaite bon courage, vous avez trois heures.

La vieille femme tapa deux fois dans ses mains, et les sujets apparurent magiquement sur les tables d'examen. Hermione s'empressa de parcourir les parchemins qui se trouvaient devant elle, prit sa plume, et laissa le papier s'imprégner de son savoir.

oOo

Le vendredi matin, Hermione ressemblait à un véritable épouvantail moldu. Ses cheveux ? Elle n'avait même pas tenté de se battre, et puis de toute manière, elle n'avait pas le temps. Ses yeux ? Cernés, rouges de fatigue. C'était à peine si elle prenait le temps de se doucher – mais la menace « Ginny appelant les elfes au secours » étant trop présente, elle consentait à quelques sacrifices, comme se laver et manger (un peu).

Les épreuves s'étaient succédé sans discontinuer. Le lundi avaient eu lieu la Métamorphose et les Potions – qu'Hermione avait eu peur d'échouer à cause des tests pyrotechniques non voulus de Seamus. Puis, le mardi, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés dans la salle d'examen pour passer les Sortilèges et la Botanique. Le mercredi, cela avait été au tour de l'Histoire de la Magie – que la Préfète-en-Chef avait nettement préféré en examen qu'en cours avec le professeur Binns – et de l'Arithmancie. La veille, ils avaient eu droit à l'Etude des Runes et à l'Etude des Moldus. Et durant tout ce temps, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de parcourir ses parchemins, en quête d'une donnée importante qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'étudier et de retenir à temps

Il ne leur restait plus, en ce dernier jour, qu'à braver l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione s'était vêtue à la hâte, avait englouti son petit déjeuner et s'était dirigée, presque en courant, devant la porte de leur salle, afin de s'y retrouver au calme pour pouvoir réviser une dernière fois. Puis, l'heure de leur épreuve approchant, les septième année se rejoignirent tous une dernière fois devant la salle, impatients de mettre un terme à cette semaine infernale.

— Je n'en peux plus, soupira Demelza en s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur.

— Ouais, il est temps que ça se termine, acquiesça Ginny en se massant les épaules devenues douloureuses sous le poids du stress.

— Je propose qu'on fasse quelque chose pour fêter la fin de l'ère Poudlard, fit Melissandre, captant ainsi l'attention de la quasi-totalité du groupe.

— Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Ginny.

— Non, la Salle sur Demande, ce soir après le couvre-feu, glissa la septième année avec un clin d'œil complice.

— Je pense qu'on aura tout le temps d'en discuter une fois l'épreuve passée, intervint soudain Hermione sèchement. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il nous reste une épreuve, et pas des moindres.

Melissandre la fusilla du regard, mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bill Weasley souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Entrez donc, leur intima-t-il.

Les élèves s'installèrent pour la dernière fois à leurs places, et attendirent que leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal parle.

— Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, dit-il d'une fois forte. ASPIC. Voici, aujourd'hui, la dernière matière qu'il vous reste à passer. J'attends de vous que vous montriez que vous n'avez pas fait que rêvasser pendant mes cours. Mais surtout… Bonne chance !

oOo

— C'est enfin terminé, soupira Hermione en laissant tomber son sac de cours près d'elle, lasse.

Leur dernier examen était enfin passé. La jeune femme, même si elle savait pertinemment que son stress ne diminuerait vraiment qu'une fois qu'elle aurait ses notes, pouvait se permettre de souffler. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus influer sur le résultat, elle avait tout donné – et même mis de côté sa relation avec Charlie pour pouvoir pleinement se concentrer. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir donné plus de nouvelles que cela, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

— Il se fiche de nous, grommela Ginny qui venait de la rejoindre. Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a fait les sujets et qu'il a fait exprès de mettre le thème le plus compliqué.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé ça si dur, ricana Theo.

— Non mais tu te moques de moi ? s'insurgea la rouquine. Et tu as vu son sourire diabolique à la fin lorsqu'on lui a rendu les copies ? Il est digne d'Ombrage, c'est un démon !

— Carrément digne de cette vipère ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Ginny l'a trouvé tellement machiavélique cette année, intervint le Serpentard en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa fausse petite amie, que quoi que tu dises, chérie, rien n'y changera.

— Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux, fit la rouquine en leur tirant la langue. C'est tellement dommage qu'il y ait un dragonnier entre vous !

— Ahah, ahah, ahah, tu es tellement drôle que je m'en étouffe, Ginny, rétorqua Theo.

Hermione s'esclaffa vraiment pour la première fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Ses nerfs lâchaient, la libérant de la pression qu'elle s'était mise pour les ASPIC. Ses deux amis ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre dans son fou rire, ravis de voir la Préfète-en-Chef enfin sourire.

oOo

L'après-midi, alors que Ginny s'était éclipsée pour discuter avec Harry à travers la cheminée de la salle commune, Hermione avait grandement eu besoin de prendre l'air après la semaine infernale qu'elle venait de vivre. Et puis, elle voulait profiter des jardins du château, qu'elle ne verrait plus avant longtemps une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu – elle l'espérait – ses ASPIC. Elle ne prit avec elle que son livre favori, L'Histoire de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers le Lac Noir pour bouquiner posément.

Installée contre un arbre, au soleil que ce qu'il fallait pour n'avoir ni trop chaud ni trop froid, elle se plaisait à relire l'ouvrage qu'elle avait dévoré à ses onze ans, avant d'entrer à l'école de magie pour la première fois. Cela lui ravivait de nombreux souvenirs, parmi lesquels ses aventures avec ses meilleurs amis, notamment lorsqu'ils essayaient d'échapper à Voldemort. Elle soupira en pensant que finalement, elle avait trouvé cette année-ci plus fatigante que celle d'avant, où ils avaient failli mourir bon nombre de fois.

Alors qu'elle ne décrochait pas de son livre, une main vint gentiment se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

— Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Theo, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

— Je te cherchais, lui indiqua le Serpentard. Tu t'es isolée pour une raison particulière ?

— Non, je voulais simplement profiter d'une dernière lecture au calme au Lac Noir, lui apprit Hermione. Que voulais-tu ?

— Eh bien… fit le jeune homme soudainement embêté.

— Oui ? insista la Gryffondor.

— Je… Enfin… Mione chérie, tu as été une petite amie formidable, commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— T'es quand même pas en train de me quitter alors que les examens sont terminés ? fit mine de s'insurger Hermione, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

— C'est-à-dire que… Ouais, c'est ça en fait, dit-il finalement. Mais je ne savais pas trop comment te l'amener.

La sorcière s'esclaffa devant la mine embêtée de son ami.

— C'était ce qu'on avait décidé, Theo, tu te souviens ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

— Quand l'année se termine, notre arrangement également, acquiesça Theo. Mais vois-tu, ajouta-t-il après avoir repris contenance et recouvert un petit sourire en coin, j'ai eu peur que tu te sois soudainement trop attaché à moi, et que tu veuilles rester avec moi. Même si c'était plutôt cool et avantageux pour toi d'avoir comme petit ami un Nott, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

— Ouais, mais c'est surtout avec la soirée des septième année qui se profile, hein ? s'esclaffa Hermione avec un regard malicieux.

Theodore, pourtant habitué à garder un visage impassible, laissa transparaître une once d'embarras, qui n'échappa pas à la Préfète-en-Chef, dont le rire redoubla.

— Tu te fourvoies, lionne, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Ce fut en tout cas une belle collaboration, chérie.

— Merci à toi, ex-chéri, lui répondit Hermione en appuyant volontairement sur le sobriquet.

— Allez, je vais faire ma valise, ricana Theo. On se voit plus tard, bonne lecture !

La jeune femme le salua, et essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais en vain. Avec ce que le Serpentard venait de lui dire, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte à Ginny que Theodore Nott avait quelqu'un en vue, et qu'il avait mis fin à leur fausse relation pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

oOo

Hermione trouva sa meilleure amie dans le dortoir des septième année, en train de commencer à faire sa valise.

— Gin ! s'exclama la brune, essoufflée.

— Herm' ? s'étonna la cadette des Weasley. Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est Theo, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, annonça de but en blanc la Préfète-en-Chef en s'asseyant à la hâte sur le lit de son amie. Enfin, c'est logique, reprit-elle en voyant la mine dubitative de Ginny. C'était dans notre contrat, nous nous rendions mutuellement service, et à la fin de l'année c'était terminé. Mais tu ne devineras jamais : il était tout gêné !

— Theodore Nott, gêné ? s'esclaffa la rouquine.

— Je te jure !

— Il cache quelque chose, affirma Ginny.

— Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai des soupçons depuis les vacances de Pâques, ricana Hermione. Mais j'avais mieux à faire que de m'en occuper avec les révisions et tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Pâques.

— Sans déconner, tu penses qu'il a des vues sur quelqu'un ? demanda la jeune Weasley avec intérêt.

— Affirmatif !

— Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à la démasquer ! s'exclama la rouquine en sautillant. Tu penses que c'est qui ? Nom, âge, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, dans quelle maison elle a été répartie ? interrogea-t-elle.

Hermione s'esclaffa. Sa meilleure amie était une véritable fouine dès qu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur, et si en plus cela concernait quelqu'un de proche, c'était pire encore.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle est dans notre promotion…

— Et que la soirée de fin d'année tombe à pic, termina Ginny à sa place, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Les deux amies se fixèrent avec amusement, se promettant silencieusement de tout faire pour découvrir qui était la nouvelle proie de Theodore Nott.

oOo

Hermione et Ginny rassemblèrent leurs affaires – éparpillées pour certaines dans leur dortoir et une partie de la salle commune – avant d'aller profiter une dernière fois de ce que le château pouvait leur offrir avant de partir, le lendemain matin. La brune avait abandonné l'idée de lire lorsqu'elle était remontée au dortoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Theodore à sa meilleure amie, et préférait désormais vagabonder dans le domaine avec cette dernière, en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'ils y avaient passés.

— La cabane de Hagrid, soupira Hermione empreinte de nostalgie en apercevant la demeure du demi-géant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu y aller pour boire le thé avec ton frère et Harry.

— Il manque à Poudlard, ajouta Ginny. Et surtout ses cours farfelus.

— Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où il a fait un cours pratique sur les hippogriffes, s'esclaffa la Préfète-en-Chef. C'était magique.

— Sauf à partir du moment où ce fichu Malefoy s'en est mêlé, non ?

— Ouais, ça a pas mal gâché le moment, souffla Hermione. Mais au final, tout est bien qui finit bien.

— Oui, et tu ne peux pas dire que l'absence de notre garde-chasse préféré ne t'a pas profité, ricana Ginny.

Les joues de la brune se colorèrent instantanément de rouge, ce qui fit rire sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien compris ce à quoi la cadette des Weasley faisait allusion, et il était vrai que jamais il n'y aurait eu un tel rapprochement avec Charlie s'il n'avait pas hérité du poste de Hagrid.

— Effectivement, on peut dire ça comme ça, finit par répondre la petite amie du dragonnier.

— Tu es libérée du fardeau Nott à présent en plus, nota Ginny.

— Rho quand même, rigola Hermione.

— C'est un Serpentard, argumenta la rouquine en souriant malicieusement, c'est un fardeau.

Les deux amies s'esclaffèrent et continuèrent à se promener, jusqu'à arriver au terrain de Quidditch. La rouquine insista pour y entrer, afin de l'admirer une dernière fois. Pleine de nostalgie, elle aussi, elle se posta au milieu du terrain, et tourna sur elle-même lentement, prenant le temps d'imprimer chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

— Ce sport est tellement merveilleux, fit Ginny au bout d'un moment, sans lâcher du regard les anneaux des buts. Il m'a fait vibrer depuis le début de ma scolarité, et voilà que je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion d'en refaire.

— Inscris-toi dans un club à la rentrée prochaine, proposa Hermione.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire, bonne idée, Herm', sourit la rouquine.

— Allez, viens, nous devrions continuer notre tour avant l'heure du repas.

— Tu as raison, et puis nous allons devoir nous préparer après pour la petite soirée qui se profile ! s'extasia Ginny.

La cadette des Weasley saisit le bras de sa meilleure amie, et elles reprirent leur chemin. Elles passèrent par les serres de Botanique, saluant brièvement le professeur Chourave et Neville qui étaient en plein dépotage de Mangradores, puis rentrèrent au château.

oOo

Après le repas, les septième année s'affairèrent à se préparer pour leur dernière soirée au château avec la plus grande discrétion, pour ne pas se faire attraper par leurs professeurs. Les filles de Gryffondor s'étaient battues pour accéder à leur salle de bain en premier, et ce fut finalement Hermione et Ginny qui remportèrent le round en prétextant qu'elles avaient une ronde à effectuer pour assurer les arrières des participants de la fête. Melissandre et Demelza avaient été obligées de les laisser y aller, sachant pertinemment qu'elles avaient besoin de l'appui des deux jeunes femmes pour que le plan, baptisé « fête du siècle », puisse fonctionner.

Hermione mit, sans grande surprise, bien moins de temps que Ginny à se préparer, et en profita pour écrire un mot à son dragonnier favori. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et elle voulait combler le manque que créait son absence. Elle était bien consciente qu'avec la menace que constituait désormais Bill, c'était encore plus dangereux pour eux, mais c'était leur dernière soirée à Poudlard, et elle voulait en profiter pour le voir, lui aussi. La jeune femme fut plus que satisfaite lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse positive de Charlie dans les minutes qui suivirent, qui l'invitait à le rejoindre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle rangea son calepin et son encrier avec précaution, et se leva.

— Bon, je vais commencer la ronde, fit Hermione à l'attention de ses deux camarades de chambre. Vous pourrez prévenir Ginny lorsqu'elle sortira de la salle de bain ?

— Si elle daigne en sortir, soupira Demelza.

— A tout à l'heure, Hermione, la salua Melissandre.

La brune lui répondit d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction du point de rendez-vous.

oOo

Charlie l'attendait, accoudé à la rambarde et observant le paysage. Le coucher de soleil rendait les alentours de Poudlard encore plus magnifiques que d'ordinaire. Sans bruit, elle se faufila derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour de la taille du dragonnier.

— Ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle contre son dos.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras, tout sourire.

— Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser chastement.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir été si distante ces derniers temps, s'excusa Hermione en grimaçant. J'étais…

— Stressée et obnubilée par tes examens, termina Charlie à sa place avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'était dur de te savoir si près et en même temps si loin, mais nous n'avion pas le choix. De toute manière, avec mon cher frère sur le dos, ça aurait été trop compliqué de se voir, et ça t'aurait rajouté du stress inutile.

— Merci, lui dit-elle, touchée par la compréhension dont il faisait preuve à son égard, avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un autre baiser.

Ils profitèrent des quelques instants volés qu'ils avaient devant eux pour discuter, de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dire ces derniers jours. Charlie apprit d'ailleurs à Hermione qu'il repartait pour une année supplémentaire à Poudlard, Hagrid ne rentrant pas au château avant un long moment, et la jeune femme fut ravie qu'il puisse rester dans les coins, même si elle espérait ne plus être à l'école de sorcellerie l'année prochaine.

Le dragonnier dut capter ses pensées, puisqu'il la serra contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Tu décrocheras un Optimal à chacun de tes ASPIC, lui affirma-t-il.

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir à l'avance, grimaça Hermione.

— Je le sais, parce que je te connais.

Il l'enlaça doucement, et embrassa son front. La jeune femme se laissa bercer par l'étreinte, appréciant le contact du dragonnier contre elle, et surtout la sérénité qu'il dégageait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dût pourtant se détacher de lui, à contrecœur.

— Il va falloir que j'aille faire ma ronde, soupira-t-elle.

— Je sais, lui répondit Charlie en lui caressant la joue. On se voit vite, d'accord ?

— Je serai au Terrier tout le weekend, lui apprit la Gryffondor. Alors nous nous verrons rapidement, oui. Oh, et d'ailleurs, tu vas être ravi : je suis officiellement célibataire, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le professeur comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question, et un sourire enjôleur vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

— Il était temps, répondit-il simplement en la serrant contre lui un peu plus fort.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa doucement, et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis, Hermione s'en alla retrouver Ginny pour effectuer sa dernière ronde en tant que Préfète-en-Chef.

oOo

Hermione trouva sa meilleure amie au troisième étage, en pleine discussion avec Melissandre.

— Ginny, je t'ai cherchée partout ! mentit délibérément la Préfète-en-Chef pour donner le change devant leur camarade de chambre.

— Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue à sortir de la salle de bain, et j'ai flâné, répondit la cadette des Weasley avec un clin d'œil discret à son attention. Melissandre est inquiète, elle ne trouve plus Demelza, et elles devaient se rendre à la fête ensemble. Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

— Euh, non, absolument pas, répondit la brune. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle est partie ?

— Non, répondit Melissandre. Ça vous embête si je me joins à vous quelques minutes pour voir si on la trouve ? J'irai à la Salle sur Demande directement si jamais elle n'est pas là. Après tout, elle m'attend peut-être là-bas déjà.

— Viens avec nous, lui sourit Hermione.

Les trois Gryffondor arpentèrent alors le couloir, et croisèrent, au niveau des escaliers menant au quatrième étage, Charlie.

— Professeur, le saluèrent-elles en chœur.

— Que font trois Gryffondor, dont deux Préfètes, ici à cette heure tardive ? demanda le dragonnier en les regardant tour à tour, s'attardant légèrement plus sur Hermione.

— Eh bien… commença Hermione, gênée au plus haut point de se retrouver ainsi face à lui.

— Melissandre voulait nous accompagner pour voir en quoi consistait une ronde, Professeur, répondit Ginny à sa place. Vous comprenez, c'est notre dernière soirée.

— Ah, oui, je vois, fit Charlie en leur souriant malicieusement. Profitez-en bien ! ajouta-t-il avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis s'esclaffèrent doucement.

— Vous croyez qu'il a compris ? demanda Melissandre.

— Oui, mais il ne dira rien, foi de Weasley, répondit Ginny.

Elles reprirent leur route, veillant à ce que personne d'autre qu'elles ne traîne dans les couloirs.

— Bon, fit Melissandre au bout de quelques minutes. Elle doit déjà y être, je ne vois pas autre chose.

— Allons-y alors, on va vérifier, fit Hermione.

Alors qu'elles terminaient le sixième étage et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande se trouvant au septième, elles entendirent un gloussement, puis d'autres bruits étouffés peu distincts.

Ginny et Hermione se saisirent de leurs baguettes, et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Visiblement, un ou plusieurs élèves étaient cachés derrière l'un des rideaux du corridor. D'un accord tacite entre elles, Ginny fit voler le rideau pour dévoiler les coupables. Les silhouettes qui se dessinèrent devant elles ne leur furent pas inconnues, loin de là.

— Theo ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

— Demelza ? s'écria Melissandre, étonnée.

Ginny, quant à elle, s'esclaffa bruyamment.

* * *

 **Ouiiii ça y est, on connaît enfin l'identité du crush de notre petit Theo-chou !**

 **Surpris ?**

 **En tout cas, j'avoue m'être bien amusée à écrire la pseudo "rupture" entre Hermy et Theo, surtout avec la gêne de notre Serpentard adoré :P**

 **Comment pensez-vous que les filles vont réagir ? Comment imaginez-vous les relations entre Theo et Hermione ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 **Bises**

 **Lealyn**

 _ **PS : j'ai repris mon activité sur ma page FB, qui s'appelle désormais The Lealyn Fictions (et non plus Lealy Fictions). Si vous souhaitez discuter de tout, de rien, c'est là-bas que ça se passe ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Hey ! Contente de te retrouver dans les commentaires :) Hermione est psychorigide en période d'examens lol, j'avoue que c'était assez marrant à écrire ! Et oui, Theo, sauveur de ses dames ! Mon roman sera plutôt réaliste, mes personnages sont déjà tous délimités dans le temps et l'espace, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un synopsis qui tient vraiment la route (un gros plan détaillé) et à me mettre à écrire, accessoirement :P ! Oui, j'avoue que c'est un peu tendu en ce moment car je vais voir mon amour de cheval tous les jours ;) on a pour objectif de faire du complet, mais comme bébé débute dans sa vie d'équitation classique, on se cantonne au CSO pour l'instant (avec gros travail de dressage derrière). Mais c'est un amour, il est super volontaire, donc ça devrait bien se passer :) Tu fais du cheval également ? A très vite !**


	38. Chapitre 36

**Coucouuu !**

 **Oui, c'est encore moi, une semaine pile poil après la publication du dernier chapitre... Bizarre autant qu'étrange ces derniers mois, vous en conviendrez, mais le NanoWrimo aidant bien (J'AI DEPASSE LES 10K MOTS !), j'ai presque terminé d'écrire mon histoire (je vais vraiment verser ma larmichette à la fin, je vous jure !)**

 **Le dernier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous attendiez-vous à ce que ce soit cette chère Demelza qui ait ravi le cœur de notre adorable Theo ? J'ai eu un peu toutes les réactions je vous avoue xD**

 **Je remercie encore mes super bêtas du tonnerre, Taery Raven, et Lily Jem (qui a repris du service, oui oui oui, elle a même publié DEUX chapitres coup sur coup) !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il s'agit de leurs deeeeerniers moments à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves...**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

En ce dernier samedi matin à Poudlard, Hermione souriait devant la désinvolture des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux pour l'été. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était désormais terminée – du moins, elle l'espérait, puisque tout dépendait de ses résultats aux ASPIC – et la jeune femme n'avait pu empêcher la nostalgie et une certaine tristesse de la gagner.

La veille, Ginny et elle avaient profité de leur dernière soirée au château avec les autres élèves de leur promotion. Ils avaient tous passé une soirée particulièrement agréable, à danser, chanter, rire et s'amuser, surtout que Neville s'était joint à eux. Ils avaient réussi à négocier avec les elfes de l'école que leurs soient amenés quelques mets pour la soirée, et Abelforth avait consenti, un brin amusé par le côté rebelle toujours présent chez les élèves, à leur amener un peu de bièraubeurre – en leur rappelant que c'était tout de même à consommer avec modération.

Theodore et Demelza avaient rejoint les septième année quelques minutes après Hermione et Ginny, qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer au souvenir de leur découverte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elles n'auraient jamais parié que le Serpentard jetterait son dévolu sur celle que la rouquine aimait surnommer « la casse-pieds de service » - mais qui l'avait néanmoins bien aidée à obtenir la Coupe de Quidditch, ça, elle l'admettait.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'amusait encore de la gêne de son homologue, qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient depuis qu'elle les avait vus dans le couloir. Theodore n'osait pas lui parler, de peur certainement qu'Hermione lui fasse des remontrances – alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de son ami pour ses cachotteries.

Hermione soupira en prenant sur le fait deux élèves de deuxième année, qui lui jetaient des regards furtifs en fouillant dans leurs poches – certainement à la recherche de gadgets Weasley à utiliser une dernière fois avant la prochaine rentrée.

— Ernest Demery ! Jilian Grook ! les héla-t-elle. N'y songez même pas !

Les deux garçons soufflèrent dans sa direction, puis s'éloignèrent, le pas traînant, sous le regard amusé de la Préfète-en-Chef. Oui, c'était certain, ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef allaient terriblement lui manquer. Relevant la manche de sa robe de sorcier, elle consulta l'heure et tourna vivement les talons. Elle était attendue par le Professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, pour un dernier débriefing avec la Directrice, avant de quitter le château qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts il y a huit ans.

oOo

— _Leones Victoria*_ , énonça Hermione devant la statue qui gardait l'accès au bureau de la Directrice.

La gargouille pivota devant elle, dévoilant l'escalier qui menait à l'office du Professeur McGonagall. La jeune femme gravit les marches, toqua, et attendit que son ancien professeur de Métamorphose l'invite à entrer.

— Miss Granger, fit soudainement la voix de la Directrice. Entrez, je vous prie.

— Professeur, la salua Hermione. Theodore, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son homologue.

— Hermione, lui répondit-il en détournant aussitôt les yeux.

Hermione ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur son visage devant l'attitude du Serpentard, qui s'appliquait tout de même à garder son air suffisant habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Professeur McGonagall.

— Bien, je vous remercie tous les deux d'être venus, commença la vieille femme en leur souriant. Et aussi pour avoir fait de l'excellent travail tout au long de cette année d'après-guerre. Votre amitié a démontré que les chamailleries entre Serpentard et les autres maisons n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Vous avez permis à Poudlard de renaître de ses cendres, comme le phœnix du Professeur Dumbledore. Il serait fier de vous, soyez-en assurés, ajouta-t-elle la larme à l'œil.

— Merci, Professeur, lui répondit Hermione, touchée par les mots de la Directrice.

Theodore opina d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu compter sur vous, les remercia à nouveau leur professeur. Je vous attends avec impatience à la remise des diplômes, puisque je suis intimement convaincue que vous aurez les meilleures notes de votre promotion aux ASPIC. Bon retour chez vous, nous nous reverrons à la fin de l'été !

— Merci, Professeur, dit finalement le Serpentard. Bonne journée.

— Au revoir, Mrs, ajouta Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oh, Miss Granger, fit McGonagall. Puis-je vous voir un instant ?

— Oui, bien sûr, hésita la Préfète-en-Chef.

Levant un sourcil face à la demande de la Directrice, Theodore se stoppa net avant de sortir du bureau. Puis, il haussa les épaules et fit signe à son homologue qu'il l'attendrait en bas des escaliers.

Une fois seules, la Directrice s'approcha de la jeune femme, et posa une main maternelle sur son épaule.

— Ce fut une année riche en émotions pour vous, Miss, lui dit la veille femme. Et complètement différente de ce que vous aviez connu à Poudlard jusqu'à présent.

— Oui, répondit Hermione avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix, ne sachant pas trop où la Directrice voulait en venir.

— Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de vous, vous avez réussi à mettre de côté votre lourd passif avec les Serpentard pour que cette année se déroule en toute quiétude. Ce qui vous a fait gagner un petit ami plutôt prévenant à votre égard.

La jeune sorcière sentit ses joues chauffer, mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa relation avec son homologue durant une conversation avec la Directrice de l'école. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'Harry lui avait conté une fois, pendant leur sixième année, alors qu'il sortait d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore, et du malaise qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le Directeur s'était mis à imaginer que le Survivant et elle s'étaient mis ensemble. A cet instant précis, elle imaginait sans mal la gêne qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là.

— Effectivement, ne put que répondre Hermione.

— Il va de soi que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, et votre malheureuse rupture, notamment, ne m'a pas échappé, dit McGonagall en feignant la tristesse. La meilleure élève de Poudlard manquera assurément à l'école, et encore plus à ses professeurs. Enfin, même si l'un d'eux est plus chanceux que les autres, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Hermione se figea, statufiée par les mots de la Directrice. Avait-elle bien saisi les paroles de son ancien Professeur de Métamorphose ?

— Je vous souhaite en tout cas un bon retour chez vous, Miss, reprit la veille femme. Nous nous reverrons à la fin de l'été.

— Merci, Professeur, bredouilla la sorcière avant de sortir du bureau de la Directrice, sans demander son reste.

Alors qu'Hermione dévalait les escaliers pour retrouver Theodore, un léger rire s'éleva dans le bureau de McGonagall.

— Minerva, fit une voix, c'était joliment amené, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

— Oh, Albus, rigola à son tour la veille femme. Vous savez bien que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache que j'étais au courant depuis le début.

Albus Dumbledore, confortablement installé dans son tableau, accroché dans le bureau aux côtés des anciens Directeurs de l'école, n'avait manqué aucune miette de l'échange entre la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall.

— Miss Granger mérite d'être heureuse, et comme cela n'a mis en péril ni ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef, ni ses résultats, ni les fonctions de Charlie Weasley, je n'y ai pas vu d'inconvénients.

— Sage décision, Minerva, acquiesça l'ancien Directeur, le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Hermione rejoignit Theodore devant la gargouille du deuxième étage, qui menait au bureau de la Directrice. Le Serpentard remarqua aussitôt la mine contrite et inquiète qu'elle affichait.

— Hermione ? s'enquit-il. Tout va bien ?

— Elle sait, Theo, murmura la brune en fixant son homologue. Elle sait tout.

— Tout ? s'étonna-t-il. Genre ce « tout » là ?

— Oui.

Theodore resta interdit quelques instants, ses yeux s'attardant sur le visage déconfit de son amie. Et puis, au bout de quelques instants, il s'esclaffa, provoquant ainsi les foudres d'Hermione.

— Et en plus, ça te fait rire ? Tu te rends compte que je n'aurai ni mes ASPIC ni mon entrée à l'école de la Magistrature Magique ? Que Charlie va perdre son poste ? Elle sait tout, et toi, tu te fiches littéralement de moi ? s'indigna la lionne, folle de rage.

— C'est absurde, rigola le Serpentard. Elle sait, elle te l'a dit, et pourtant tu es encore là, tu as pu passer tes ASPIC, et Weasley est toujours professeur.

Hermione darda ses yeux emplis de colère sur son homologue, et resta interdite quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Peu à peu, son visage s'adoucit, retrouvant des traits normaux.

— Ah, ça y est, ça a fait son chemin dans ton cerveau, ricana Theodore. Pour la meilleure élève de sa génération, soi-disant, ça a mis du temps !

— La ferme, Nott, ou je remets sur le tapis que tu as failli t'envoyer en l'air avec Demelza dans un couloir de l'école.

La remarque fit instantanément mouche, et le jeune homme se calma aussitôt, son regard devenant fuyant.

— Allez, fais pas cette tête, ricana Hermione. Je m'en fiche éperdument si c'est ça qui te chagrine.

Theodore ne répondit pas, soudainement fermé dans un mutisme que la sorcière ne comprenait pas.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Theo ? s'enquit-elle.

— C'est particulièrement gênant de se faire surprendre de cette manière-là par son ex, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Hermione s'esclaffa bruyamment, se tenant les côtes. La moue contrariée que lui offrait son homologue était impayable, à l'image de son comportement depuis la veille.

— Avec Ginny, nous étions rassurées de vous voir encore habillés, fit-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

— Ouais, à d'autres, Weaslette aurait adoré nous surprendre dans une position encore plus gênante.

Les rires de la lionne redoublèrent d'intensité, tant les dires du Serpentard étaient véridiques.

— J'admets, dit Hermione en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Et donc… Depuis quand ?

— Je ne t'ai pas trompée, si c'est ça qui te turlupine, lui répondit Theo en levant les yeux au ciel. Je savais que tu me ferais subir un interrogatoire.

— C'était évident, acquiesça la jeune femme. Et alors ?

— Comme tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, autant tout te dire, soupira-t-il. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, pendant les vacances de Pâques – oui, pendant que tu batifolais avec le rouquin. Je me suis surpris à l'apprécier et à vouloir la connaître un peu plus. Et t'es revenue, fin.

— Et, tu veux me faire croire que, bizarrement, vous vous êtes recroisés par le plus pur des hasards hier soir, au sixième étage, derrière le corridor ? Et que, pouf, tu as malencontreusement trébuché et tes lèvres se sont accrochées aux siennes, comme par magie ? ironisa-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

— Gryffondor, mon œil, tu es une Serpentard refoulée, maugréa Theodore, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité d'Hermione.

— Tu me le dis souvent, mais non, regarde, mon insigne est bel et bien rouge ! Alors ? insista Hermione.

— Oui, bon, on a peut-être bu un verre ou deux ensemble à la dernière sortie Pré-au-Lard, soupira-t-il.

— Et ?

— Révisé quelques fois ensemble à la bibliothèque.

— Mais encore ?

— T'es chiante, souffla-t-il. On est peut-être aussi allé se promener l'autre soir autour du Lac Noir.

Hermione rit à gorge déployée devant la vulnérabilité nouvelle de son ami, et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

— Theodore Nott, martyrisé par Hermione Granger, je trouve que ça sonne bien, se félicita-t-elle.

— T'as à peine profité de la situation.

— J'ai été à bonne école ces derniers mois, lui répondit la lionne en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— J'aurais peut-être pas dû te proposer mes services, réfléchit le jeune homme à voix haute.

— Je te ferais dire, cher ex petit ami, ricana-t-elle, que j'ai servi à redorer ton nom, et que tu n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi intéressant sans moi.

— Dix points pour Gryffondor ! ricana une voix derrière eux.

Les deux comparses se retournèrent, et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Ginny, qui les dévisageait avec amusement.

— Rassure-toi, Serpy, nous sommes très contentes pour toi, rigola la rouquine. Mais si vous pouviez revenir nous aider à discipliner les monstres qui se trouvent dans le hall pour qu'ils rejoignent gentiment la gare, nous vous en serions éperdument reconnaissants avec les autres Préfets !

— La faute de ta copine, se défendit Theo en levant les mains, elle jacasse beaucoup trop.

— Ingrat ! rigola Hermione.

oOo

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef réussirent tant bien que mal à faire régner un semblant de calme à Poudlard avant que tous rejoignent le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Theodore passa devant et, aux côtés du Professeur Flitwick et du Professeur Chourave qui accompagnaient les élèves cette année dans le train, le Serpentard ouvrit la route à ses camarades. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Demelza non loin de lui, et décida de rester à l'arrière du cortège, pour veiller à ce qu'aucun élève ne rate le train. Elle en profita pour observer une dernière fois ce paysage qu'elle aimait tant. La nostalgie ne l'avait pas quittée, mais un autre sentiment avait décidé de s'en mêler, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : la gratitude envers tout ce que Poudlard lui avait apporté depuis ses douze ans.

Jamais elle n'oublierait toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues au château et dans ses alentours. Elle gardait un bon souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre en cours, grâce au talent et à la générosité de ses professeurs, qui s'étaient donnés corps et âme dans leur travail – et parfois, même, au péril de leur vie.

Jamais elle n'oublierait lorsque le Professeur McGonagall était apparue chez ses parents pour lui donner sa lettre. D'ailleurs, Hermione aperçut la Directrice, qui observait les élèves se rendre à Pré-au-Lard du haut des escaliers, devant la grande porte du château. L'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose avait le sourire aux lèvres, et, lorsque son regard accrocha celui de la Préfète-en-Chef, elle lui fit un signe de tête entendu. La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, et fut ragaillardie par cette marque d'attention de la part de la Directrice.

Après un dernier regard vers l'édifice où elle avait grandi, elle se détourna et suivit les derniers retardataires. De nouvelles aventures l'attendaient, et Poudlard garderait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur.

oOo

Le trajet en train s'était passé sans encombre, provoquant le soulagement des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. A leur arrivée, Hermione et Ginny avaient été accueillies par George, Ron, Molly et Harry. Tous étaient heureux de retrouver les deux jeunes femmes. Harry enlaça sa meilleure amie, avant d'accueillir entre ses bras la furie rousse qui lui fonçait dessus, tête baissée. Hilare devant la mine dépassée du Survivant, Hermione étreignit Ron et George, en n'oubliant toutefois pas de les remercier pour l'invention qu'ils lui avaient fabriquée pour piéger Peeves.

— Oh, tu t'en es finalement ? s'étonna avec émerveillement George.

— J'y ai été contrainte, oui, répondit Hermione en faisant la moue.

— Miss Granger a des choses à nous raconter ! s'enthousiasma le jumeau.

La jeune femme ricana doucement, et se dirigea vers Molly pour l'enlacer à son tour. La matriarche, visiblement émue de retrouver les deux jeunes femmes, étreignit Hermione avec force.

— Il est clair que je préfère cette fin d'année scolaire à celle de l'année passée, déplora Molly tout bas, de façon à ce que seule la Préfète-en-Chef l'entende.

Hermione lui fit un sourire de circonstance, comprenant parfaitement où Molly voulait en venir. La mort de Fred était encore très présente dans son esprit, son cœur avait été meurtri à jamais, et il n'y avait que le temps qui permettrait d'apaiser la souffrance d'une mère ayant perdu un enfant. La jeune sorcière se retourna vers ses amis, et son regard s'attarda sur George. Le jeune homme avait l'air heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur, et de se trouver à nouveau ici, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Elle savait qu'il faisait bonne figure, pour ne pas s'emmurer dans un état de déprime qui était contraire à son caractère. Les jumeaux étaient autrefois connus pour être farceurs et toujours de bonne humeur ; se laisser aller aurait été contre la volonté de Fred, Hermione était persuadée que c'était ce qui faisait tenir George.

La brune secoua la tête et enroula ses bras autour de ceux des deux frères Weasley, alors que la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la sortie, afin de regagner le Terrier.

oOo

L'ambiance au Terrier était des plus chaleureuses, comme d'habitude. Hermione était ravie de retrouver cet endroit qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, et surtout de retrouver ses amis, qui lui avaient manqué plus que de raison cette année à Poudlard.

Elle monta sa malle dans la chambre de Ginny dès leur arrivée, et rangea rapidement quelques affaires dans la commode qui lui était assignée, avant de s'installer au petit bureau de la chambre. Elle sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encrier, et entreprit d'écrire à ses parents pour savoir où ils étaient. Elle leur conta brièvement que ses examens s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, qu'elle attendait avec impatience et inquiétude les résultats, et qu'elle était bien arrivée chez les Weasley. Elle conclut en leur demandant de bien vouloir lui indiquer quand ils reviendraient à Londres, car ils lui manquaient et qu'elle voulait les voir.

En soupirant, Hermione cacheta l'enveloppe contenant la lettre qui était destinée à ses parents. Elle descendit ensuite trouver Hewlett, la nouvelle chouette de Harry, pour lui confier la missive, et l'envoya vers Londres, à l'adresse de sa maison d'enfance. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse avant qu'ils soient effectivement en Angleterre, mais elle ignorait où ils se trouvaient exactement en Australie.

La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite sur la terrasse Harry, George, Ron et Ginny, qui sirotaient tranquillement de la limonade fraîchement préparée par Molly.

— Viens donc t'asseoir, l'invita George en tapotant la place à ses côtés, et raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peeves.

Ginny s'esclaffa pendant qu'Hermione prenait place, ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité des garçons.

— Si vous saviez, soupira la jeune femme.

— Elle a été redoutable, ricana la rouquine.

oOo

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, alors que les garçons s'amusaient à qui lancerait son gnome de jardin le plus loin et que les filles discutaient, tranquillement installées sur la terrasse, Bill et Charlie rejoignirent, à leur tour, la demeure familiale, accompagnés de Fleur, enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Les nouveaux arrivants saluèrent la joyeuse troupe, lorsque Charlie arriva au niveau d'Hermione, les deux jeunes gens se sentirent épiés par l'aîné des Weasley. Effectivement, quand la brune risqua un œil vers le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, celui-ci les dévisageait, avec si peu de discrétion que Ginny lui colla bien volontiers son coude entre les cotes, ce qui le fit tousser.

— Eh bien, on a avalé de travers frangin ? se moqua ouvertement George.

— L'école est terminée, fiche-leur la paix, grogna la rouquine tout bas à l'attention de son grand frère.

Pour toute réponse, Bill offrit son regard le plus noir à sa sœur et son frère, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher leur hilarité. Charlie et Hermione profitèrent de cette diversion bienvenue pour se saluer brièvement. Le dragonnier, qui n'avait pas lâché sa bienaimée du regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait passer un peu de temps seul avec elle, lorsque tout serait plus calme autour d'eux.

— Un petit match de Quidditch ? proposa Ron.

— Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Charlie, un sourire carnassier ornant son visage. Que je puisse démolir mon petit frère.

Ron ronchonna pour la forme, puis les garçons et Ginny coururent vers la grange, où étaient entreposés leurs balais. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Fleur, Molly étant repartie préparer le dîner. La matriarche était si heureuse de retrouver toute sa famille chez elle, qu'elle avait dit leur préparer un festin.

La brune trouvait la présence de la femme de Bill très agréable, et apaisante. Si Molly avait eu du mal avec la vélane au début, ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny et Hermione, qui avaient tout de suite apprécié la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, la française se tourna vers la sorcière, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tout se passe bien avec Charlie ? demanda-t-elle posément.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et fixa Fleur avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

— Bill m'en a parlé, s'esclaffa la blonde devant la réaction d'Hermione.

— Eh bien, oui, bégaya Hermione.

— C'est une bonne chose, que vous soyez ensemble, lui dit Fleur en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. J'ai dû tempérer un peu mon adorable mari qui voyait le mal partout, rigola-t-elle doucement. Mais vous êtes des adultes responsables, je ne vois pas où est le mal, personnellement.

La Gryffondor fut rassurée par les paroles de la vélane, qui posait sur elle un regard empli de bienveillance.

— J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête des membres de cette famille lorsqu'ils le découvriront, ironisa Fleur au bout d'un moment.

— Certains sont déjà au courant, sourit Hermione. La plupart, je dirais même.

Effectivement, en y réfléchissant, seuls Arthur, Molly et Percy ignoraient tout de ce qu'il se passait entre le dragonnier et elle.

— Quand bien même, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, la rassura Fleur. Tu es très appréciée et estimée par tous les membres de cette famille. Par Bill aussi, malgré tous les avertissements dont vous avez pu être l'objet, il avait simplement peur pour vous. Mais il est ravi que son frère ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Tu verras, rien ne changera, ils t'accueilleront toujours à bras ouverts. Et je suis persuadée que notre fille t'adorera, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre doucement.

Les mots de la vélane firent sourire Hermione, et lui mirent du baume au cœur. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au moment où Charlie et elle devraient officialiser leur relation, mais Fleur avait raison : la plupart des Weasley avait bien réagi à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'inverse se produise maintenant.

L'attention des deux jeunes femmes fut soudain attirée par le brouhaha qui montait en puissance dans le jardin. En effet, les garçons et Ginny avaient commencé leur match de Quidditch improvisé, et les cris et insultes fusaient entre les équipes. Hermione et Fleur s'esclaffèrent devant ce spectacle si habituel au Terrier, qui tournerait, elles le savaient toutes les deux, au désastre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire magie.

oOo

La journée se termina sur cette même note positive et joyeuse. Bill et Fleur venaient de partir, et tout le monde se préparait à aller se coucher. Pour l'occasion, Harry dormait au Terrier, et non au Square Grimmaurd, et Ginny avait précisé à Hermione qu'ils prenaient d'assaut la chambre, désormais vide, de Percy, et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas jouer aux Bav'boules. La Gryffondor se retrouvait donc seule, pour le moment, et espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Charlie maintenant que le Terrier était silencieux.

Hermione était en tenue pour aller dormir, et, n'ayant aucunement sommeil pour le moment, elle prit un livre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle entendait encore des bribes de chamailleries provenant de la salle de bain – elle devinait que George faisait enrager son petit frère sur la couleur rose bonbon du caleçon qu'il portait la nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Terrier tout entier fut baigné dans un silence profond. Hermione releva les yeux de son livre, arrêtant là sa lecture. Elle hésitait à aller rejoindre son dragonnier, mais la tentation fut rapidement trop grande, et elle se dirigea vers la porte, après avoir déposé son livre sur sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui qui occupait ses pensées, la main levée, s'apprêtant visiblement à toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, et Hermione eut un petit rire.

— Je venais justement te rejoindre, chuchota-t-elle.

— Je t'ai devancée, lui répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

La sorcière s'avança légèrement vers lui, et, lentement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du dragonnier. Celui-ci se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis déposa doucement ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, la rapprochant ainsi de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ce fut la jeune femme qui se détacha doucement de lui, son regard profondément planté dans celui de Charlie, qui la dévorait du regard.

De concert, ils reculèrent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, et fermèrent la porte, afin de profiter plus intimement de leurs retrouvailles après cette longue période sans pouvoir se voir.

— Maintenant que les examens sont terminés, je compte bien pouvoir profiter de mon dragonnier, susurra Hermione à l'oreille de Charlie, avant de lancer un _Assurdiato,_ pour qu'eux seuls soient témoins de leur première nuit ensemble, après Poudlard.

* * *

 **Poudlard, c'est fini pour notre Hermy jolie :'(**

 **Est-ce que vous, ça vous fait pareil quand vous regardez les films et que c'est la fin, une petite boule de nostalgie dans le coeur ?**

 **J'aime pas les au revoir.**

 **Enfin du couuuuup, on apprend que McGo savait tout :P** **Un bon Directeur de Poudlard est omniscient, d'abord. Sinon, c'est l'anarchie ! Petit clin d'oeil à Albus, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (qu'est-ce qu'on doit se faire chier dans un tableau en vrai)**

 **J'espère que les retrouvailles de nos petits tourtereaux vous ont plu :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine les zamis !**

 **Bisouilles bien baveuses**

 _ **Lealyn**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest (1) : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour ta review :) à très vite !**

 **Guest (2) : coucou, merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup faire de l'humour en temps normal, il me paraissait logique d'en intégrer un peu dans cette histoire ! A très vite j'espère :)**


	39. Chapitre 37

**Coucou !**

 **Mes excuses, j'ai oublié de publier hier ! Je m'en suis souvenue au moment de me coucher, et j'ai eu trooooop la flemme :P mais du coup, vous aurez un jour de moins à attendre d'ici la semaine prochaine ahah !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Comme précisé il y a quelques jours sur ma page facebook ( The Lealyn Fictions pour les retardataires :P), il ne me reste plus que l'ultime chapitre et l'épilogue à écrire. Et, en vrai, c'est super angoissant... ! Je vous donnerai quelques chiffres concernant cette histoire, c'est un truc de dingue je vous jure (j'en ai fait déprimer Lily Jem xD)**

 **Trêve de plaisanterie, je remercie encore et toujours mes deux super bêtas, sans qui certains jours ce serait vraiment compliqué d'écrire ! (ma Taery et ma Lily, gros coeurs sur vous 3)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 37 vous plaira !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le réveil du dimanche matin fut le plus doux qu'Hermione ait connu jusqu'ici, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Elle était en vacances, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien à réviser, et donc moins de stress à gérer. Elle se trouvait au Terrier, avec ses meilleurs amis et sa deuxième famille, qu'elle adorait pardessus tout. Et, surtout, elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, bien entourée par les bras chauds et puissants de son amant, qu'elle observait dormir depuis quelques minutes.

C'était le soleil, dont les rayons avaient percé entre les rideaux, qui avait réveillé la sorcière. Après avoir dûment fêté leurs retrouvailles la veille, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la jeune femme avait passé la nuit confortablement installée contre le dragonnier.

Charlie dormait d'ailleurs toujours profondément ; sa respiration lente et calme en témoignait. Hermione profita de ces quelques moments de tranquillité pour observer l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle le trouva encore plus attendrissant. Ses légères boucles rousses retombaient délicatement sur son front. Son visage était paisible, et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, qu'elle adorait embrasser. Visiblement, le dragonnier se sentait bien, ce qui mit la jeune femme de bonne humeur.

Doucement, de sa main libre, elle se mit à caresser le dos de son amant, profitant du calme encore présent et de la sérénité que lui offraient les bras de Charlie. Au fur et à mesure que sa main se promenait sur la peau du dragonnier, Hermione sentit une chair de poule se former, signe qu'il n'était pas insensible aux caresses de la jeune femme et, au bout d'un moment, il émergea de son sommeil.

— Bonjour, murmura Charlie contre le front d'Hermione, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

— Bonjour, petite marmotte, sourit la sorcière contre son torse.

— Je veux des réveils comme celui-ci tous les matins, souffla le jeune homme en la serrant plus fort encore contre lui.

— J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre non plus.

La Gryffondor embrassa doucement le dragonnier, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui, tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos. Charlie poussa alors un soupir de contentement, qui fit sourire Hermione.

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir du lit ce matin, ronchonna-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Avec tendresse, il se mit à déposer une nuée de baisers sur la peau d'Hermione, qui la firent frissonner. Elle sentit le dragonnier sourire tout contre elle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses mains commencèrent à passer sous le tee-shirt de sa bien-aimée, caressant sa peau avec envie.

— Par contre, ajouta Charlie, j'ai bien envie d'autre chose.

— Tu n'as pas été rassasié hier ? demanda Hermione avec malice.

— Impossible de se rassasier de toi, lui répondit-il en souriant avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, étouffant le rire de la Gryffondor.

oOo

Charlie avait regagné sa chambre environ une heure plus tard, laissant à Hermione le temps de passer à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Alors qu'elle revenait pour se sécher les cheveux dans la chambre, elle y trouva Ginny, qui farfouillait désespérément dans son armoire à la recherche de quoi se vêtir.

— Bonjour, Ginny, la salua Hermione.

— Salut ! lui répondit la rouquine, la tête encore dans le meuble. Mais où est cette fichue robe à pois ? Ah ! Tiens ! La voilà enfin.

La rouquine extirpa d'un tas de vêtements, ladite robe, et la passa rapidement.

— Voilà qui fera l'affaire, fit la cadette des Weasley en se regardant fièrement dans le miroir. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

— On ne peut mieux, lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

— T'es bientôt prête à descendre ? interrogea Ginny. J'ai une faim de loup. Les galipettes, c'est chouette, mais ça creuse !

— Tu ne fais pas si bien dire, ricana Hermione, les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Tu… ? Vous… ? Non ?! s'exclama la rouquine, qui sembla tout à coup au comble de la curiosité.

La petite amie du dragonnier lui tira la langue, et prit sa baguette pour sécher et remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

— Allez, descendons manger, j'ai faim ! rit Hermione en saisissant le bras de Ginny pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

oOo

Le petit déjeuner fut le bienvenu pour toute la troupe présente au Terrier. Molly les avait gâtés, pour le plus grand plaisir des affamés : pancakes, omelette, toasts, dans une quantité faramineuse. C'était digne d'un petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Hermione dégusta avec délice les mets préparés, non sans échanger des regards appuyés avec Charlie.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que la Gryffondor avait investi la balancelle pour lire paisiblement, elle fut dérangée par Hewlett, la chouette de Harry, qui revenait au Terrier. La jeune femme se redressa, posa son livre, et décrocha la lettre qui avait été attachée à la patte du rapace. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête, la remercia, et porta son regard sur l'enveloppe. Elle y reconnut instantanément l'écriture soignée de sa mère.

Ravie d'avoir si rapidement des nouvelles de ses parents, elle entreprit de lire la lettre qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

 _Ma chère Hermione,_

 _Nous sommes ravis, ton père et moi, d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de constater que tu vas bien._

 _Nous sommes à Londres pour quelques jours, et nous serions ravis que tu viennes nous voir._

 _Embrasse la famille Weasley et Harry pour nous._

 _A très vite ma chérie,_

 _Maman_

Hermione relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Ses parents n'étaient à Londres que quelques jours, et si elle voulait les voir avant qu'ils ne repartent, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde. Elle fixa le paysage qui entourait le terrier. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, qui était d'un bleu éclatant, et sa lumière rendait l'herbe plus verte qu'elle ne l'était. La sorcière avait toujours apprécié la quiétude qui émanait de cet endroit qu'elle chérissait particulièrement, et qui l'aidait toujours à réfléchir. Deux années auparavant, alors que Dumbledore venait de mourir et que le Trio d'Or s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, elle avait réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et échafauder un plan pour fuir en cas d'urgence alors qu'elle était assise au même endroit, sur la balancelle du jardin du Terrier.

La Gryffondor soupira, la réalité refaisant surface et la frappant soudainement. Elle se rendrait le soir même chez ses parents, pour profiter de leur court passage en Angleterre, c'était décidé.

Elle se leva, récupéra son livre et rentra dans la modeste demeure des Weasley. Elle avait des affaires à préparer et, surtout, il fallait qu'elle prévienne ses hôtes, et particulièrement Charlie, qu'elle ne serait pas présente quelques jours durant.

Elle trouva d'ailleurs le dragonnier dans le salon, installé devant l'échiquier sorcier, disputant une partie avec Ron. Un peu gênée par la présence de son meilleur ami, elle s'approcha timidement, et essaya de capter le regard de Charlie. Celui-ci la vit presque instantanément, et comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils s'isolent pour discuter, sans forcément attirer l'attention de Ron. Le rouquin s'excusa auprès de son petit frère, prétextant une envie pressante, ce qui fit rouspéter Ron, qui n'avait pas perçu Hermione.

— T'es chiant, ça va me faire perdre le fil de la partie, râla-t-il.

— Tu es en si bonne posture que je suis certain que tu réussiras à retrouver où on en était, ricana Charlie. Et d'ailleurs, ce sera à moi de jouer en revenant.

Ron souffla en suivant son frère des yeux, et lorsqu'il vit finalement sa meilleure amie, il lâcha un rire.

— Une envie pressante, hein, s'esclaffa-t-il. Bon, j'ai le temps d'aller faire un tour.

Charlie ricana, et attendit que son frère disparaisse de son champ de vision pour attraper la main d'Hermione.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Mione ? lui demanda le dragonnier.

— Je m'en vais voir mes parents, Charlie, lui apprit la jeune femme avec une moue désolée. Ils sont enfin revenus d'Australie, et envisagent de repartir prochainement, si j'ai bien saisi ce que me disait ma mère dans sa lettre.

— Tu as raison d'y aller, acquiesça-t-il. Cela fait un moment que tu ne les as pas vus. Combien de temps pars-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis désolée, je sais que nous avions prévu de profiter de ces quelques jours ensemble, mais…

— Chut, lui dit Charlie en posant son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour la faire taire. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends tout à fait.

La jeune femme lui sourit, ravie de constater qu'il était toujours aussi attentionné à son égard. Avant de remonter dans sa chambre préparer quelques affaires pour son court séjour chez ses parents, elle déposa un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres du dragonnier. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner, avant d'aller chercher son petit frère pour reprendre leur partie d'échecs.

oOo

Hermione avait mis plus de temps que prévu à préparer ses affaires, ne cessant de réfléchir aux retrouvailles qui l'attendaient. Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis un an, ce qui était long. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, c'était inévitable. Pourtant, la jeune femme craignait que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux suite aux événements passés soit infranchissable, ce qui la rendrait, assurément, très malheureuse. Elle avait longuement fixé le paysage à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre, puis s'était résolue à fourrer le nécessaire dans son sac en perles.

La sorcière avait ensuite rapidement expliqué la situation à ses amis et à Molly, et avait transplané, son petit sac magique sur son épaule, dans une ruelle moldue située non loin de sa maison d'enfance.

Elle n'eut que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir avant de se retrouver devant le portail de la maison de ses parents. Son cœur se serra soudainement. Elle n'était que très peu revenue chez eux depuis la fin de la guerre, et le souvenir du jour où elle avait dû s'effacer complètement de leur mémoire était encore présent, comme à vif.

La Gryffondor regrettait de n'avoir pas pu rattraper le temps perdu depuis qu'elle leur avait rendu la mémoire. Ses parents lui en avaient beaucoup voulu. Ils avaient conscience qu'elle avait voulu les protéger, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié la façon dont elle avait agi. Cela avait creusé inexorablement un fossé entre eux, que la jeune femme continuait de déplorer. Elle espérait cependant, depuis qu'elle avait lu la réponse de sa mère, que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et qu'ils pourraient enfin retrouver une relation normale. Leur complicité lui manquait terriblement.

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées déprimantes. Elle n'allait pas rester plantée devant le portail indéfiniment. Puisant dans son courage – après tout, elle devait se montrer digne de la maison dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée à Poudlard – elle inspira un grand coup, et passa le portail. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua, et attendit que ses parents viennent lui ouvrir, non sans se laisser gagner, à nouveau, par ce sentiment qu'elle haïssait tant : l'angoisse.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle discerna du mouvement derrière la porte. Le bruit si particulier de la clé tournant dans la serrure se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son père, Henry.

— Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Si le père de la sorcière sembla surpris dans un premier temps, ses yeux devinrent rapidement brillants, signe qu'il était vraiment ravi de retrouver sa petite fille.

— Bonjour, papa, le salua-t-elle en retour.

— Viens, entre, l'invita-t-il en se décalant pour la laisser pénétrer dans l'entrée.

Hermione s'exécuta et enlaça son père une fois rentrée. Celui-ci la serra encore plus fort, et la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il lui transmettait là tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se détacha doucement d'elle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

— Ce que tu as changé, cette année encore, sembla-t-il déplorer en l'observant. Tu es radieuse, en tout cas. Viens, ta mère est dans la cuisine, elle prépare le dîner.

La sorcière se défit de son manteau et de son petit sac, et suivit son père dans le salon. Jean, sa mère, venait justement à leur rencontre.

— Bonjour, ma chérie, fit chaleureusement sa mère en l'enlaçant tendrement. Tu nous as manqués. Tu restes dîner ?

— Je comptais même passer quelques jours avec vous, si vous étiez d'accord, déclara Hermione avec hésitation.

— Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir, répondit son père tout sourire. Tu dois avoir plein de choses à nous raconter, et je crois bien que nous aussi.

— Tu viens m'aider à finir de préparer le repas ? demanda Jean à sa fille.

— Bien sûr, maman.

Hermione était émue. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir vivre à nouveau ce genre de moment, qui pourrait paraître anodin pour beaucoup, mais qui importait tellement à la jeune femme. Ces moments de simplicité, de complicité, qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de partager avec ses parents lui avaient manqué, beaucoup plus que de raison. Et elle se rendit vraiment compte, lorsqu'elle commença à éplucher les pommes de terre pour le repas du soir, à quel point elle aurait aimé avoir ses parents à ses côtés durant cette année qui n'avait pas été de tout repos pour elle, émotionnellement parlant.

Jean profita de se retrouver seule avec sa fille pour la questionner un peu sur ce qu'elle avait vécu tout au long de cette année scolaire.

— Comment s'est passée cette dernière année d'études à Poudlard ?

— Dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien, répondit évasivement Hermione.

La mère de la sorcière haussa les sourcils, dubitative. Elle n'était pas dupe, et connaissait particulièrement bien sa fille, qui était d'une nature plutôt loquace en ce qui concernait ses cours habituellement. Aussi, elle trouva bizarre le fait que la jeune femme ne s'éternise pas.

— Les cours, ça a été ? Je suis certaine que tu as bien réussi tes examens, insista sa mère.

— Oui, j'ai vraiment trouvé que les cours étaient intéressants, répondit Hermione comme si de rien n'était. C'était un peu difficile de s'y remettre après l'année que nous avions passée, mais passer tout ce temps à étudier m'avait manqué. Je suis contente d'avoir pu reprendre ma place favorite à la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

— Et tes examens ? Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact, s'excusa Jean.

— Les ASPIC, fit la Gryffondor en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas trop, j'espère vraiment avoir réussi.

— Tu es ma fille, assura sa mère, je suis persuadée que tout aura fonctionné comme tu veux. Et l'année prochaine, tu intégreras l'Ecole de la Magistrature Magique, c'est ça ?

— Oui, mais il me faudrait des Optimal dans chaque matière pour être certaine d'y aller.

En réalité, Hermione savait que le Ministre de la Magie la laisserait intégrer ladite Ecole, quand bien même elle n'aurait pas ses ASPIC. Seulement, pour son bien-être émotionnel personnel, il fallait impérativement qu'elle ait la note maximale dans chacune des matières.

— Je suis sûre que tu auras ce que tu veux, assura Jean en souriant. Et avec Ronald, vous en êtes où ?

La sorcière lâcha brutalement la pomme de terre et l'économe, sonnée par la question de sa mère, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

— Nulle part, maman, répondit Hermione en reprenant contenance. Il n'est rien de plus que mon meilleur ami, au même titre que Harry.

— D'accord, acquiesça sa mère. Mais si ce n'est pas Ronald, il y a un autre garçon, non ? insista-t-elle le regard rempli de malice.

Incrédule, la jeune femme fixait sa génitrice, les yeux ronds. Sa réaction provoqua le rire de sa mère.

— Tu te demandes comment je le sais, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça presque imperceptiblement.

— Mon instinct maternel ne m'a jamais trompé, lui répondit Jean avec un clin d'œil. Alors ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

La brunette hésita quelques secondes, avant de pousser un long soupir.

— Charles, fit la sorcière.

— N'a-t-il pas de nom de famille ? questionna sa mère.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure pour essayer de trouver une solution à cet échange qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de Charlie aussi rapidement à ses parents, d'autant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rentrer dans les détails et leur apprendre qu'ils avaient entretenu leur relation durant les deux tiers de l'année scolaire. C'était purement inenvisageable. Pourtant, elle ne comptait pas mentir à sa mère, et elle pouvait toujours arranger la vérité à sa sauce. Le tout étant de rester crédible, et c'était le plus gros challenge de la discussion, elle le savait. Respirant un bon coup, elle répondit finalement à sa mère.

— C'est Charlie Weasley.

Jean se tourna vers sa fille, ses yeux la sondant pour tenter de discerner si elle disait vrai.

— Le frère de Ron ? s'étonna sa mère.

— Oui, acquiesça la sorcière. Rassure-toi, j'en avais parlé à Ron avant que tout cela ne débute, et il n'y a pas vu d'inconvénients, puisque nous n'étions pas vraiment sortis ensemble.

— Bien, c'est ton ami, ça aurait été dommage de gâcher votre relation. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vu Charlie lors de nos brefs passages chez les Weasley. Dis m'en plus sur lui, l'invita Jean.

La brunette prit son inspiration : c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus, et il allait falloir qu'elle gère la situation, sans quoi elle aurait très certainement affaire à la plus totale indignation de sa mère.

— Eh bien, il gérait une réserve de dragons, en Roumanie, depuis quelques années, lui expliqua Hermione en prenant son temps. Mais depuis la guerre, il cherche à se rapprocher de sa famille.

— Et de toi, par la même occasion, la taquina sa mère.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et se remit à éplucher les pommes de terre, pensant que Jean allait en rester là. Mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, au grand dam de la sorcière.

— Et que compte-t-il faire une fois qu'il sera à Londres ?

— Eh bien, il se trouve que le professeur McGonagall lui propose le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione en tentant de paraître sûre d'elle – après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

— C'est un bon choix, approuva sa mère. Poudlard est une très bonne école, et je garde un très bon souvenir du professeur McGonagall, elle est sérieuse.

Puis, la matriarche embraya sur un autre sujet, au plus grand soulagement de sa fille. Jean lui expliqua que Henry et elle escomptaient repartir en Australie deux semaines à la fin du mois de juillet, afin de finaliser les papiers qui les associeraient à un grand cabinet de dentistes à Sydney même. Elle lui vanta combien cela serait bénéfique pour leurs affaires, et leur permettraient de continuer à voyager et à découvrir l'Australie.

— D'ailleurs, ajouta Jean avec un clin d'œil, tu pourras venir nous y rejoindre avec Charlie, dans quelques mois.

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent de rose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa mère que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur son père. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Jean, la jeune femme décida d'attendre un peu avant d'en parler à son père, qui n'hésiterait pas à montrer son mécontentement. Henry avait toujours été protecteur avec sa fille, et n'appréciait que très peu que les garçons lui tournent autour. Il avait ainsi mis du temps à accepter que les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione soient des garçons – le problème avait été réglé lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés, puisqu'il avait compris à quel point l'amitié qui les liait tous les trois importait à sa fille. Seulement, elle n'avait parlé à son père d'éventuel petit ami, et elle craignait sa réaction – et surtout le mauvais quart d'heure qu'il ferait très certainement passer à Charlie, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Ils terminèrent tous les trois de préparer le repas, dans une ambiance chaleureuse, qui avait particulièrement manqué à la sorcière – et qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

oOo

Hermione passa plusieurs jours dans la maison familiale, et profita des quelques moments qui s'offraient à elle avec ses parents. La veille de son départ pour retourner au Douze Square Grimmaurd, sa mère l'emmena dans le Londres moldu, comme au bon vieux temps, pour une après-midi de shopping. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, les deux femmes passèrent un excellent moment, dévalisant les boutiques.

La sorcière en profita pour choisir la robe qu'elle porterait, dans deux semaines, à l'occasion du mariage de Percy et Pénélope. Sa mère lui avait déniché trois robes à essayer : la première était bleue marine, en dentelle, cintrée ; la deuxième était en tulle beige, évasée ; la troisième était vert pâle et droite.

La Gryffondor les passa toutes les trois, et sa mère et elle arrêtèrent leur choix sur la première.

— Elle te va à merveille, s'extasia Jean.

— Je suis de l'avis de Mrs, acquiesça la vendeuse. Celle-ci vous met en valeur. Elle est cintrée juste comme il faut, et le bleu marine fait ressortir vos pommettes rosées.

— Alors, c'est décidé, je la prends, dit Hermione en jetant un dernier regard au reflet que lui rendait le miroir.

Effectivement, elle ne pouvait nier que la robe lui allait plutôt bien. Ses pensées dérivèrent sans le vouloir vers Charlie, et elle se mit à espérer qu'il la trouverait à son goût, lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas vu le dragonnier depuis quelques jours, et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Cela lui arracha un sourire, qui n'échappa pas à sa mère, et la jeune femme s'enferma à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer et échapper à un nouvel interrogatoire.

oOo

Hermione transplana en ce samedi matin dans une ruelle, non loin de la maison de son meilleur ami. Harry et elle avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble, en colocation, quelques temps – au moins le temps qu'ils puissent complètement s'assumer financièrement. Arrivée devant le portail, elle prononça discrètement la formule qui fit apparaître la bâtisse, et s'y engouffra.

Quelle ne fut pas sa – mauvaise – surprise d'être accueillie par l'elfe des Black, Kreattur, qui continuait à servir Harry, désormais.

— Immonde Sang de Bourbe, qui vient polluer la maison de ma chère Maîtresse, vociféra-t-il. Jamais mon humble Maîtresse n'aurait laissé pareille infâmie souiller cet endroit.

— Assez ! tempêta Harry en déboulant dans le hall d'entrée. Disparais.

— Bien, Maître, s'inclina Kreattur non sans dévisager Hermione.

— Je suis navré, Mione, s'excusa le Survivant. Il n'a toujours pas appris les bonnes manières. Enfin, je veux dire, lorsque je suis là, il fait attention à son vocabulaire. Mais à l'instant où je tourne le dos…

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit la jeune femme. Il ne m'atteint pas.

— Ton séjour chez tes parents s'est bien déroulé ?

— Oui, très, lui répondit-elle. Ils m'avaient manqué.

— Pose tes affaires ici, lui indiqua le brun. Kreattur les montera dans ta chambre.

— Non, Harry, souviens-toi des principes de la SALE…

— C'est pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières à ton égard, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Comment oublier les règles que tu m'as fait réciter bon nombre de fois ?

Hermione fit la moue, mais n'insista pas davantage. Après tout, l'elfe des Black l'avait bien cherché, et elle espérait qu'il se calmerait avec le temps, sinon son séjour au Douze Square Grimmaurd s'annonçait des plus animés. Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette, et fit sortir ses trois malles de son sac de perles, qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'au bas de l'escalier – quand bien même amener ses bagages dans sa chambre était sa punition, Kreattur restait un elfe.

La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite Harry dans le salon, et faillit tomber à la renverse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

— Pincez-moi, je rêve, s'écria-t-elle. Harry Potter est en train d'étudier ? Sans que je n'aie eu besoin de le menacer ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

— Oh, c'est bon, râla le Survivant pour la forme, le sourire aux lèvres. Disons que j'ai une matière à passer au rattrapage, et que…

— Ah, ouf, c'est bon, on m'a rendu Harry Potter, ricana Hermione en lui jetant un regard narquois.

— Tu as de la chance que je n'ai rien d'autre que des livres à te lancer, et que je tienne à la vie, sinon je t'aurais mitraillée, souffla le jeune homme.

— Il vaut mieux pour toi, lui répondit la sorcière avec un clin d'œil. Tu vas t'en sortir ? J'avais quelques plans pour l'après-midi, mais je peux les reporter si tu as besoin de mon aide.

— Et ces plans concernent un grand roux que tu n'as pas vu depuis presque une semaine ?

Harry s'esclaffa devant le visage soudainement rougi de sa meilleure amie.

— Allez, file, rigola-t-il. Je peux attendre quelques heures, j'ai un peu de pratique à travailler, le reste de théorie attendra.

— Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en lui collant un bisou sonore sur la tempe. A ce soir !

Et elle transplana sous les rires du Survivant.

oOo

Hermione avait effectivement donné rendez-vous à Charlie au Chemin de Traverse, non loin du glacier, Florian Fortarôme, chez lequel elle appréciait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle venait dans le Londres sorcier. Il était presque quatorze heures, et la jeune femme était impatiente de retrouver le dragonnier. Elle dépassa Fleury et Bott, où elle se promit d'aller faire un tour rapide avant de revenir au Square Grimmaurd, et commença à apercevoir leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Alors qu'elle profitait de son passage pour faire virevolter son regard sur les vitrines des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la chevelure rousse dans laquelle elle voulait tant passer ses doigts depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier. La carrure imposante de Charlie se dessina, au détour de la boutique de Mrs Guipure, et elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

Pourtant, arrivée à quelques pas du dragonnier, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette féminine à ses côtés. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

— Elina ? s'écria Hermione, sous le choc.

* * *

 **Si vous vous posiez la question, je suis loin. Trop loin de vous pour subir vos coups suite à la fin de ce chapitre :D dommaaaaaaage ! (et puis, si vous voulez la suite, vous devez me garder en vie, accessoirement).**

 **Tendres retrouvailles entre Chacha et Hermy, c'mignon comme tout !**

 **Je ne pouvais décemment pas finir cette histoire sans faire revenir Hermione chez ses parents. Alors, j'ai appris récemment qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir sur un sort d' _Oubliettes_. Malheureusement, j'ai commencé mon histoire ainsi, alors, il faudra faire avec :D et donc là, exceptionnellement, elle a usé de ses talents et paf, ils se souviennent d'elle lol**

 **Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que la fin vous inspire ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve mardi prochain pour le Chapitre 38 :)**

 **Bisous bien baveux !**

 **Lealyn**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest (1) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Ouiiii McGo le savait, bien évidemment. C'est clair, il faudrait le préciser à notre cher Billou, qu'il se calme un peu ^^ l'annonce au reste des Weasley devra attendre, malheureusement :P Hermione a d'autres Strangulots à chasser ! Encore merci, et à très vite !**

 **Guest (2) : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et ton engouement envers cette histoire :) je suis aussi contente d'avoir recommencé à publier, ça commençait à me peser :P J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A très vite**


	40. Chapitre 38

**Heyyyyy !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir oubliés mardi... Je suis rentrée un peu tard, et voilà le résultat !**

 **Bref, toujours est-il que voilà quand même le chapitre 38 !**

 **Contente d'avoir suscité votre curiosité à la fin du 37 :P (comment ça, c'était fait exprès ?). Merci pour vos réactions !**

 **Je vous l'avoue de suite, mes bêtas étaient ravies d'avoir la suite directement, et n'ont pas eu, comme vous, à attendre ! (pour mon bien-être c'était primordial !).**

 **Je remercie d'ailleurs mes super relectrices/correctrices, Lily Jem et Taery Raven !**

 **Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve tout en bas ;)**

* * *

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, comme stupéfixée devant la scène qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Charlie sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle était à mille lieues d'imaginer que son ancienne petite amie, Elina, supposée travailler dans sa réserve de dragons en Russie, serait à ses côtés.

Le cerveau de la Gryffondor tournait à vive allure, essayant de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Depuis quand se trouvaient-ils ici, ensemble ? La jeune femme avait-elle mis les pieds au Terrier pendant son absence ? Et surtout, par Merlin, pourquoi diable Charlie ne l'avait-il pas prévenue de la présence de celle qui voulait assurément les voir se séparer ?

Malgré le joyeux vacarme qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce jour ensoleillé, Hermione n'entendait rien, tellement ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation pour le moins inconfortable, et aucun autre son ne sortait de sa gorge. Son émotion était si dense que tout restait coincé dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle en aurait eu des choses à dire ; Elina était un véritable poison depuis qu'elle avait débarqué inopinément dans la vie d'Hermione, en février. Et finalement, la Gryffondor regrettait presque de ne plus avoir à affronter Voldemort et ses sbires. Au moins, avec eux, les choses étaient plus habituelles, et elle avait appris, à ses dépens, à gérer tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Alors que la brune était toujours perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Charlie s'était tourné vers elle dès qu'il l'avait entendue arriver, et le sourire présent sur son visage laissait paraître son malaise. Dardant son regard brun dans celui du dragonnier, Hermione retrouva subitement l'usage de la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

— « Elle » a un prénom, ironisa Elina. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, puisque Charlie et moi étions en train de discuter.

— Je ne t'ai pas causé, lui répondit sèchement Hermione sans même la regarder. Du moins, pas encore.

— Espèce de… commença la blonde, furieuse devant le ton employé par sa vis-à-vis.

— Ne termine pas cette phrase, lui conseilla le dragonnier avec un regard mauvais. Tu es venue ici exprès pour me trouver et discuter. Alors parle, je te prie.

L'agacement commençait à poindre dans la voix de Charlie, qui veillait à rester impassible face à la situation. La présence indésirable de l'éleveuse de dragons l'incommodait, et il avait surtout peur que cela fasse de l'ombre à nouveau à sa relation avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, ce qui inquiétait le rouquin, qui ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait réagir lorsque la blonde expliquerait le pourquoi du comment de sa visite.

— C'est à toi que je veux parler, Charlie, insista Elina en lui faisant des yeux de biche. On pourrait aller s'installer tranquillement en terrasse, là-bas, surtout qu'il fait un temps radieux, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant délibérément la présence de la petite amie du jeune homme.

— Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire devant Hermione, intervint le dragonnier le regard dur. Et nous ne bougerons pas d'ici. Alors, pour la dernière fois, parle.

Hermione observait, toujours en silence, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle avait bien compris le manège d'Elina, et ses tentatives d'éloigner Charlie d'elle n'avaient pas l'air de fonctionner, ce qui soulageait la sorcière quelque part, même si elle ne doutait pas des intentions du rouquin. Celui-ci était très froid et sec avec son ancienne petite amie, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la désarçonner pour autant, puisqu'elle surenchérissait à chaque pique qu'il lui lançait.

— Je… fit mine d'hésiter la blonde en se mordant la lèvre. Je souhaitais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'était malheureusement passé entre nous. Je m'en veux terriblement, tu sais, et je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux.

Hermione la dévisagea, incrédule. Osait-elle vraiment essayer de reconquérir Charlie ? Devant elle ? « _Que Merlin me vienne en aide, je sens que le sort impardonnable va partir tout seul_ » pensa la jeune femme en se mordant la joue pour ne pas intervenir. Le dragonnier, toujours impassible, laissa échapper un rire ironique.

— Et qu'entends-tu par « repartir sur de bonnes bases » ? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, toi et moi, en Roumanie, dans la réserve, lui répondit Elina en lui souriant franchement. J'ai demandé ma mutation dans la réserve, qui devrait être acceptée sous peu. Et comme ton année scolaire est terminée, nous pourrions de nouveau travailler ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps. Surtout que la réserve a bien besoin de bosseurs comme nous, avec la nouvelle portée de Norberta.

Cette fois-ci, Charlie éclata d'un rire franc. Hermione, quant à elle, devint livide, quand bien même elle bouillait de colère intérieurement. Cette peste avait tout prévu, avant de venir voir le dragonnier. Elle jouait le tout pour le tout, ce qui commençait à taper sur le système de la jeune sorcière.

Elina frappait là où cela faisait mal : les dragons étaient toute la vie de Charlie, Hermione ne pouvait le nier. Il avait tout quitté pour eux, pour aller s'installer avec eux à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Il adorait sa vie à la réserve, il le lui avait démontré durant leur semaine de vacances à Pâques. La jeune sorcière savait que cela lui manquait, mais que, dans le même temps, il lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu enseigner à Poudlard, car cela lui avait permis de se rapprocher de sa famille. « Et de toi » lui souffla sa conscience. Malgré la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, cette dernière pensée lui redonna de l'espoir concernant l'altercation qui se déroulait actuellement avec la blonde.

Le dragonnier se calma finalement, et secoua la tête.

— Elina, Elina, Elina, rit-il encore. Tu es vraiment incroyable.

— Je savais que ça te plairait ! s'extasia la blonde le sourire aux lèvres. Nous deux, nos dragons, contre le monde, comme ça aurait dû l'être encore aujourd'hui. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, et je suis prête à tout pour qu'on puisse recommencer là où on s'est arrêté.

— Ouais, ça, je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit Charlie.

Hermione retenait son souffle. Le dragonnier l'avait habituée à être plutôt honnête et droit dans ses bottes de sorcier, elle ne devrait pas s'en faire. Pourtant, une petite pointe de doute continuait à tenter de s'insinuer dans son esprit et son cœur.

— Seulement, reprit-il, ce que tu oublies, c'est que quand c'est terminé… Eh bien, c'est terminé.

La phrase du rouquin fit mouche, et Elina monta instantanément sur ses grands dragons.

— Oui, ton année à Poudlard est effectivement terminée, fit-elle sèchement, feignant de ne pas comprendre où Charlie voulait en venir.

— Je te pensais plus intelligente que cela, ricana-t-il. Nous deux, c'est terminé, depuis deux ans déjà, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Profitant du silence qui s'ensuivit, Charlie enchaîna.

— Tes belles paroles ne sont que du bluff, toi et moi le savons. Après ce que tu m'as fait, il n'a jamais été question que je revienne avec toi, j'avais bien été clair là-dessus et il m'avait semblé que tu l'avais saisi. Quant à la réserve en Roumanie, grand bien te fasse si tu vas y travailler, je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter mes amis restés là-bas, qui se souviennent parfaitement de l'état dans lequel j'ai été après notre rupture. Moi, je t'annonce que je me sens bien à Poudlard et que je compte y rester encore quelques temps.

Durant sa tirade, le rouquin était resté très calme, sans hausser le ton une seule fois malgré l'énervement qui l'habitait. Elina n'avait pipé mot, rongeant clairement son frein silencieusement, sous les yeux d'Hermione, qui avait retenu sa respiration tout du long.

— Et puis, surtout, je suis avec Hermione, maintenant. Il va falloir t'y faire, ma grande, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de changer, termina-t-il en prenant la main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne.

La meilleure amie du Survivant se laissa faire et s'autorisa un maigre soupir, soulagée à l'entente des mots de son petit ami. La sensation de la peau du dragonnier contre la sienne lui avait manqué, aussi elle serra ses doigts avec plus de force, revigorée par ses paroles. Pour autant, elle restait sur ses gardes : cela n'avait clairement pas plu à Elina, et le retour de bâton ne se ferait pas attendre. D'ailleurs…

— Tout ça, c'est bien mignon, ricana l'éleveuse de dragons. Mais ta petite amourette avec cette pimbêche risque de tourner au vinaigre lorsque la Directrice de ton école moisie saura ce que vous avez fait, sous son nez, toute l'année ! Une belle radiation du registre des ASPIC, et aucune possibilité de faire des études supérieures, un maigre salaire de vendeuse de glaces, et tu verras qu'elle te paraîtra moins jolie d'un coup !

Elina, fière d'avoir lâché une telle bombe, s'esclaffa bruyamment, mauvaise. Charlie serra un peu plus fort la main de sa petite amie, le peu de sérénité qu'il conservait face à cet échange l'ayant quitté.

— Parce que, visiblement, elle n'a pas reçu ma charmante lettre, ta Directrice. Interceptée par l'un de vos fidèles alliés ? hasarda-t-elle, suspicieuse. Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que les cours sont terminés, elle aura vent de toute cette histoire !

— Et, qu'est-ce que c'est censé nous faire ? intervint finalement Hermione, la voix rauque.

Charlie la dévisagea. La jeune femme semblait très sûre d'elle, alors que la situation aurait dû l'alarmer, elle qui s'était toujours inquiétée des répercussions de leur relation sur leur avenir professionnel à tous les deux. Pourtant, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle ne se démonta pas lorsqu'Elina lui cracha presque à la figure, plus hargneuse que jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans mes paroles ? C'était trop compliqué pour toi à comprendre peut-être ? T'es prête à sacrifier ton école à la noix, pour lui ?

— Ce que, toi, visiblement, tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne vais absolument rien sacrifier du tout, même si l'envie de te lancer un Avada est très tentante, répondit Hermione avec un calme olympien. Je tiens à ma liberté. Et pour ta gouverne, chère Elina, sache que le professeur McGonagall sait tout, concernant Charlie et moi.

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul, mais ce fut le dragonnier qui réagit plus rapidement.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Rien n'échappe aux Directeurs de Poudlard, et ce depuis que l'école a été créée, raconta la jeune femme en souriant à son petit ami. Elle m'a dit savoir, pour nous, mais comme cela n'a pas eu d'impacts ni sur tes cours, ni sur mes résultats cette année, elle n'est pas intervenue. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait une entière confiance en nous.

— C'est beau, de rêver, ricana Elina. Mais tu mens, j'en suis certaine.

— Ah oui ? En es-tu bien sûre ? interrogea Hermione. Penses-tu réellement qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, tu sais, le garçon qui a survécu, qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire qui a semé le chaos des décennies durant, a réellement besoin de mentir ?

Cette fois-ci, Elina pâlit franchement.

— Donc, selon mes conditions, cette fois-ci, tu vas rentrer chez toi, dans ton pays, et ne plus jamais revenir ici, gronda la Gryffondor, menaçante. Si je te revois, j'userai habilement de la baguette qui m'a si bien servi pendant ma lutte contre les Mangemorts jusque-là, pour te faire regretter d'avoir encore osé nous emmerder.

— Charlie… implora la blonde en dernier recours.

— Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, elle n'est pas du genre à plaisanter, prévint le dragonnier.

Sans un mot de plus, le regard redevenu haineux, Elina finit par transplaner et disparaître de leur champ de vision. Hermione s'autorisa alors à souffler et ses épaules se relâchèrent franchement. Charlie vint la prendre par la taille, et posa son menton sur la tête de sa bienaimée.

— Bien joué, la félicita-t-il. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment nous aurions pu nous en sortir, sinon la chasser à coup de sorts.

— Je n'aime pas me vanter ainsi, soupira la jeune femme, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

— Et donc, la vieille McGonagall sait tout ?

Hermione acquiesça en grimaçant.

— Oui, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, du coup je ne t'en ai pas parlé, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais elle nous a convoqués, Theo et moi, le dernier jour. Elle m'a gardée un peu plus longtemps pour discuter, et elle me l'a avoué à demi-mot. Je n'ai pas fait la fière en redescendant, et c'est Theo qui m'a rassurée, en me disant que si elle avait voulu y mettre un terme, elle nous aurait convoqués, toi et moi, depuis belle lurette.

— Il n'a pas tort, admit Charlie avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le front de la sorcière.

— Je suis rincée, souffla-t-elle. Tu veux toujours manger une glace ?

— Je t'avoue que, là, je rentrerais bien me reposer, rigola-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau sur son front.

— Au Terrier ?

— On pourra toujours prendre une glace plus tard, proposa le rouquin en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, sans pour autant répondre à sa question. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant, si tu es d'accord.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son bras, et la sorcière, surprise, comprit qu'ils devraient transplaner si elle voulait résoudre le mystère qu'il lui imposait. Confiante pour autant, elle s'accrocha solidement à lui, et ils disparurent dans un pop caractéristique.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, et Hermione s'étonna presque de ne pas avoir la nausée. Elle se détacha de son petit ami pour observer les alentours. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une ruelle. Le dragonnier l'enjoignit à le suivre, et ils déboulèrent dans une rue du Londres moldu.

— Mais que fait-on dans le quartier moldu ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui répondit-il un brin mystérieux. Viens, suis-moi.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes dans le quartier de Shepherd's Bush, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un immeuble typiquement londonien. Charlie déverrouilla la porte, et la tint pour que la jeune femme puisse passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall, plutôt propre, aux murs de brique qui avaient l'air d'avoir été entretenus récemment. Le dragonnier s'engagea ensuite dans la cage d'escaliers se trouvant à leur gauche, et Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Ils gravirent deux étages, et le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, où était accroché le numéro cent soixante-et-onze. Charlie glissa la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit grand la porte.

— Entre, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il en souriant.

Hermione s'exécuta, bien que prudente. Elle avait bien un avis sur l'endroit où son dragonnier l'avait emmenée, mais elle préférait que ce soit lui qui le lui annonce, ne voulant pas se faire de fausses idées. Après avoir fermé la porte, le rouquin se plaça derrière elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

— Bienvenue chez moi, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vivement pour lui faire face, et le regarda, incrédule.

— Tu me fais une farce.

— Absolument pas, rigola le jeune homme.

— Alors, ça veut dire que… commença Hermione.

— Je reste à Londres, oui, termina Charlie à sa place. Près de ma famille, et surtout, auprès de toi.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor, qui battait déjà la chamade, bondit dans sa poitrine, s'accordant à la joie que lui procurait la nouvelle. Un sourire vint s'accrocher à son visage, et ses lèvres fondirent sur celles du dragonnier.

— Non pas que je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à cette invitation, rigola-t-il en se détachant à contrecœur de sa bienaimée, mais nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée, et en bon hôte qui se respecte, je me dois de te faire visiter mon nouveau chez moi.

— Avec grand plaisir, je vous suis, Monsieur Weasley, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

L'appartement de Charlie était plutôt cosy et plut tout de suite à la sorcière. L'entrée donnait sur un salon aux couleurs assez sobres, très lumineux. Le dragonnier y avait déjà installé quelques meubles, l'essentiel pour ainsi dire, et Hermione apprécia tout de suite la place du canapé, juste en face d'une belle cheminée en briques.

— Ça, c'est pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid, lui dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, et reprit sa visite. Le salon s'ouvrait sur une petite cuisine équipée, avec de l'électroménager moldu. Le regard moqueur, la jeune femme se tourna vers le dragonnier.

— Parce que, bien sûr, tu sais te servir de plaques à induction ?

— Eh bien, fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Disons que je comptais sur toi pour quelques cours sur le mode de vie moldue… George m'a bien parlé de l'écrité, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert.

La sorcière, qui le fixait toujours avec des yeux rieurs, s'esclaffa alors.

— L'électricité, le corrigea-t-elle entre deux rires. Il y a du boulot, et pas que te concernant à ce que je vois ! Mais je vais éviter d'instruire George aux joies de l'électricité, le connaissant, ça risquerait de mal tourner.

— Electricité, répéta le jeune homme après elle.

Il emboîta le pas de sa petite amie, qui se dirigeait désormais vers la salle de bain.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec délice. Une baignoire ! J'adore les bains, je n'ai pu que très peu en prendre récemment avec les révisions.

Charlie la dévisagea avec amusement, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, qui lui tira à nouveau la langue.

— Ne t'amuse pas à ça avec moi, ma vengeance risquerait d'être terrible, la menaça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'esclaffa. Elle aimait beaucoup la salle de bain, et l'idée d'un bain à deux, avec Charlie, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle voulait vraiment terminer la visite du nouveau logis de son cher et tendre.

— L'appartement fait cinquante-cinq mètres carrés, je l'ai trouvé plutôt pratique et il m'avait plu déjà sur l'annonce, lui apprit Charlie.

— J'ai quand même une question, intervint Hermione. Pourquoi t'être installé dans le Londres moldu ? Non pas que j'y voies un inconvénient, tu sais combien j'aime cette ville, mais Pré-au-Lard n'aurait pas été plus approprié pour toi, vu que tu vas continuer de travailler à Poudlard ?

— Eh bien, si, mais figure-toi que le seul logement encore vacant se trouvait trop proche à mon goût de la maison de mon cher frère, ironisa-t-il. Je l'aurai bien assez sur le dos la journée, pas besoin d'en rajouter le soir.

— Oui, je comprends.

— Et hors de question de rester au Terrier. J'adore ma famille, tu le sais, mais j'ai pris mon indépendance il y a quelques années déjà, et ma mère est, disons, un peu envahissante.

Hermione sourit, et ouvrit l'une des deux portes qui lui étaient encore inconnues dans cet appartement.

— Ma chambre, lui indiqua Charlie.

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise d'y voir une décoration presque identique à celle qu'il y avait dans le chalet qu'il avait occupé plusieurs années en Roumanie, à la réserve. C'était sa façon à lui de ramener un peu de son vécu ici, et elle savait qu'il se sentirait vraiment chez lui grâce à ce genre de détails.

— J'aime beaucoup la déco, lui précisa-t-elle en souriant.

— Et, à côté, il y a la deuxième chambre, lui répondit-il un peu gêné. Si j'ai aussi pris cet appartement, c'est pour que tu puisses… Enfin si tu le veux, il n'y a aucune obligation… Venir, de temps en temps. J'ai fait relier la cheminée à Poudlard, c'est donc ici que je résiderai toute l'année. Et comme ça, tu auras ton espace à toi quand tu viendras, tu pourras réviser, et…

Il fut coupé par les douces lèvres d'Hermione qui s'étaient écrasées en douceur sur les siennes.

— Je n'en aurai pas besoin, lui assura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux, non ?

Ses paroles plurent instantanément à Charlie, qui embrassa la jeune femme avec passion.

— Nous devrions peut-être commencer à baptiser mon nouveau chez moi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione acquiesça en rigolant, et son rire fut aussitôt étouffé par les lèvres du dragonnier qui vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes.

oOo

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas ressortis acheter leurs glaces chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils avaient trouvé mieux à faire dans la chambre, puis la salle de bain de l'appartement de Charlie – la baignoire était effectivement aussi exquise que l'avait imaginée Hermione. La sorcière avait ensuite inculqué quelques bases de survie dans la vie façon moldus à son cher et tendre, telles que « ne pas laisser les plaques à induction allumées », « penser à éteindre le four et les lumières à l'aide des boutons appropriés », « ne pas débrancher le réfrigérateur, sous peine d'enchaîner les intoxications alimentaires ». Le dragonnier avait été plutôt attentif aux recommandations de sa petite amie.

— Bon, soupira Hermione, il va falloir que je rentre, moi.

— Rien ne t'empêche de rester, lui susurra Charlie à l'oreille.

— J'aimerais bien, mais figure-toi qu'en partant, j'ai trouvé un certain Harry Potter en train de réviser – je précise que l'idée venait de lui – et que je lui ai promis un peu d'aide ce soir, il y a des notions qu'il n'a pas saisies.

— Tu as finalement réussi à déteindre un peu sur lui, rigola-t-il.

— Au bout d'autant d'années, il serait temps, souffla-t-elle en rigolant. On se voit demain ?

— J'ai hâte d'y être, sois prudente sur le chemin du retour.

— Promis ! jura-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'appartement.

oOo

Son retour au Douze Square Grimmaurd fut moins agressif que plus tôt dans la journée. Harry avait dû congédier Kreattur pour la soirée, puisque c'est lui-même qui vint ouvrir à sa meilleure amie.

— Alors, l'après-midi a été bonne ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, mouvementée je dirais, lui répondit Hermione en soupirant.

— Toi, tu as des choses à nous raconter ! fit une voix lointaine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Ginny ! s'enthousiasma la brune.

Celle-ci sortit de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie pour l'enlacer.

— De permission pour ce soir, je n'ai pas encore obtenu l'autorisation totale d'aller m'installer ici, bougonna la cadette des Weasley. Mes parents veulent absolument payer un loyer à Harry, ce qu'il refuse bien évidemment, tu le connais.

— Je n'ai ni prêt, ni loyer à payer pour cette maison, appuya Harry. Donc, c'est inutile.

— Bref, j'aimerais qu'on change de sujet, souffla Ginny. Alors, que s'est-il passé de tant cet après-midi ?

— Vous ne me croirez jamais, rigola Hermione. Allons nous asseoir.

— D'ailleurs, le repas est prêt, indiqua la rouquine. Installez-vous, je gère le service. Autant avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pendant que notre Hermione nous raconte ses dernières aventures.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent, et Hermione attendit que la petite amie du Survivant soit installée avant de débuter son récit. Aucun d'eux ne la coupa, même si la rouquine se retenait sévèrement de bondir.

— Et puis, elle est enfin partie. Je crois que j'ai bien réussi à la remettre à sa place, mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, termina la sorcière.

— Je l'aurais bien frappée à ta place, maugréa Ginny. De quel droit elle revient encore vous enquiquiner ? Je te jure, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je lui refais le portrait à cette garce.

— Et alors comme ça, McGo le savait ? demanda seulement Harry.

— T'es sérieux ? s'indigna sa petite amie. C'est tout ce qui t'a marqué ? On s'en fiche de ça, l'autre tarée est encore venue s'en prendre à eux.

— Et Hermione s'en est sortie comme un chef, ricana le Survivant.

— Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ? enchaîna Ginny.

Les joues de leur meilleure amie se teintèrent instantanément de rouge, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire carnassier sur le visage de la rouquine.

— Il te l'a montré, hein, hasarda-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

— Et ça t'a plu ?

— Enormément.

— Il est quand même vachement doué mon frère, gloussa Ginny.

— Il voulait me faire plaisir, et ça a réussi, sourit la brune.

Harry suivait désormais l'échange complètement sonné, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

— Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? s'agaça le Survivant.

— Bah de l'appartement de Charlie, répondit sa petite amie comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle, enfin ?

Le silence se fit entre les trois amis. Et quand, finalement, ils comprirent le quiproquo qui venait de se jouer entre eux, ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le dénouement de l'intrigue concernant Elina. La boucle est bouclée, comme on dit dans le jargon !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous lui vouez une telle haine depuis le début - à raison, cela va sans dire - que je vous imagine quand même un peu contents de sa disparition ! (Au plus grand regret de Lily Jem, elle n'a pas été dévorée par Norberta, comme prévu dans le chapitre bonus qui avait été publié le 1er avril, lol)**

 **Chacha s'est installé à Londres, c'est donc définitif pour lui, il ne reviendra pas en Roumanie ! Le quartier dans lequel je l'ai fait s'installer est un quartier londonien que j'apprécie beaucoup :)**

 **Plus les semaines passent, plus nous nous rapprochons de la fin...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **La bise du chat,**

 _ **Lealyn**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Hello ! Eh bien, si, j'ai fait ça, le chapitre 37 s'est effectivement terminé de la sorte :P J'espère que le dénouement t'aura plu également ! A très vite :)**


	41. Chapitre 39

**Hello !**

 **Pas de retard cette semaine, vous voici le chapitre 39.**

 **Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez surprise (et triste, en fait) d'avoir eu si peu de retours le chapitre dernier (seulement 2 à dire vrai). Surtout que c'était LE chapitre, celui dans lequel on se débarrassait définitivement d'Elina, celle que vous me disiez détester tant** **^^ du coup, je me pose quelques questions : vous a-t-il moins plu ? L'histoire n'est-elle plus à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

 **Je suis assez dans le flou du coup et c'est très inconfortable comme situation (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots avec mon histoire inachevée !)**

 **En tout cas, sachez que je vous publie ici l'avant-dernier chapitre. L'histoire est achevée, le chapitre 40 et l'épilogue sont écrits et en cours de correction.**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et suscitera un peu plus votre intérêt ! (oui, vous m'inquiétez beaucoup, en fait ^^')**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les vacances d'Hermione commençaient vraiment bien. La colocation avec Harry – et Ginny, qui venait squatter la moitié du temps – se passait réellement bien, et elle prenait le temps de voir Charlie chaque jour. Et puis, pour le plus grand plaisir du dragonnier, elle avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de découcher à chaque fois que la rouquine venait rendre visite au Survivant. Les nuits étaient particulièrement agitées lorsqu'ils oubliaient de lancer un Assurdiato en se couchant, et les parois fines des murs du Douze Square Grimmaurd ne filtraient absolument rien.

La jeune femme avait donc commencé à prendre ses marques chez son petit ami, sans pour autant envisager de s'installer avec lui. Elle trouvait que leur relation était bien trop récente, et ils devaient prendre leurs marques chacun de leur côté avant d'envisager un tel rapprochement. De plus, Hermione allait commencer ses études supérieures, et elle ne voulait pas se rajouter du stress inutilement. Enfin, tout cela se passerait comme elle le prévoyait, si et seulement si elle obtenait de bonnes notes aux ASPIC – le rouquin passait son temps à lui rabâcher qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais elle aurait bien du mal à le croire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu son relevé de notes.

Ainsi, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe utilement, et elle avait décidé de profiter du temps libre qu'elle avait pour rédiger des lettres de motivation pour les différentes écoles qu'elle souhaitait intégrer. Installée bien confortablement au petit bureau dans le salon du dragonnier, Hermione s'était munie de sa plume favorite et d'un tas de parchemins vierges conséquent. Le soleil, qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, lui réchauffait doucement la peau en ce début de matinée, et se mit rapidement au travail.

Bien sûr, en premier lieu, elle avait rédigé le plus soigneusement possible sa lettre pour l'Ecole de la Magistrature Magique, qu'elle souhaitait particulièrement rejoindre. Elle avait fait des dizaines de brouillons, qu'elle avait soumis à Charlie pour avis, et avait fini par la remettre au propre, avant de l'envoyer la veille.

Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de se plancher sur sa lettre pour l'Ecole de Médicomagie. C'était un cursus complètement différent de la Magistrature, mais la médecine magique avait toujours attiré Hermione. Elle s'était toujours dit que si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à défendre les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur – que ses amis qualifiaient parfois de causes perdues, notamment concernant la liberté des Elfes de maison – elle se jetterait corps et âme dans la médecine, pour venir en aide aux souffrants, et pouvoir, peut-être, participer à des projets pour soigner les maladies sorcières à ce jour encore incurables.

La démarche fut identique à celle de la veille : les brouillons, griffonnés et raturés, s'enchaînèrent, volant parfois même à travers la pièce, accompagnés d'un cri rageur, lorsque la Gryffondor ne trouvait plus aucune inspiration.

— Eh bien, tu en mets du bazar, fit remarquer Charlie en sortant de la salle de bain, une simple serviette accrochée autour de la taille.

— Ça m'agace, ça ne vient pas, je n'arrive plus à coucher deux mots corrects, souffla la jeune femme avec résignation.

— Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ? proposa-t-il.

— Ce ne serait pas de refus, accepta Hermione. Mais va te vêtir, par Merlin ! Sinon, c'est moi qui vais t'aider à enlever cette fichue serviette !

La remarque fit rire le dragonnier, qui s'engouffra dans la chambre à coucher avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Pour toute réponse, la sorcière lui envoya le coussin de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, faisait redoubler l'hilarité du jeune homme. Hermione secoua la tête, mais le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé, et préparer le petit déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre au réveil. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait l'effort d'acheter une bouilloire et une cafetière électrique, et la jeune femme lui avait fait une formation expresse pour qu'il apprenne à les utiliser. Elle mit le café du dragonnier à couler, et mit de l'eau à chauffer, avant de préparer des œufs brouillés accompagnés de bacon.

L'odeur alléchante attira Charlie jusqu'à la cuisine, qui enlaça sa petite amie lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

— Ça sent divinement bon, fit-il remarquer.

Son ventre devait être du même avis, puisqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre, provoquant l'hilarité d'Hermione.

— J'espère juste que ça va caler cet appétit de dragon, se moqua-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas de raisons, tu cuisines plutôt bien, la complimenta Charlie avec un sourire.

Il prépara la table, et s'installa en attendant que sa petite amie leur serve le petit déjeuner. Ils dévorèrent les mets avec délice, et le dragonnier lança un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse magiquement. Hermione ne protesta pas, n'appréciant pas plus que ça la vaisselle à la main, et revint s'asseoir au petit bureau pour continuer ses lettres.

Charlie la rejoignit, et s'installa à ses côtés pour l'aider, comme convenu. Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, la lettre de motivation fut prête, et la sorcière cacheta l'enveloppe, qu'elle confierait à Hewlett en revenant au Square Grimmaurd. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, la cheminée se mit soudain à crépiter, attirant l'attention des deux amoureux.

Hermione s'approcha, et vit la tête de Harry se dessiner dans les braises.

— Bonjour à tous les deux, les salua le Survivant.

— Salut Harry, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Que nous vaut ta visite ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

— Tu devrais nous rejoindre au Terrier, tu as reçu du courrier, lui apprit le brun.

— Elle t'y rejoint d'ici cinq minutes, précisa Charlie.

Ils virent Harry acquiescer, puis son visage disparut et les braises s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes.

— Tu attendais quelque chose ? questionna le dragonnier.

— Non, répondit Hermione, soudainement inquiète. Si ça se trouve…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il. Je préfère ne pas t'accompagner tout de suite, je t'y rejoindrai dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Il est inutile que nous l'apprenions à mes parents de cette façon, et ça t'ajouterait du stress inutilement, même si je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis pour nous deux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et l'embrassa chastement. Elle appréciait les petites marques d'attention dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle se concentra le plus fort possible – un désartibulement était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, à l'heure actuelle – et transplana au Terrier.

A son arrivée au fief des Weasley, elle fut instantanément accueillie par une tornade rousse, qui ne tenait visiblement pas en place.

— Salut Herm' ! s'écria Ginny. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'attendre, j'ai déjà ouvert la mienne. Allez, entre !

La sorcière brune pâlit brusquement. Ses doutes s'avéraient vrais ; les résultats des ASPIC venaient de leur arriver par hibou. Une énorme boule d'appréhension vint lui nouer la gorge, et elle se sentit soudain incapable d'effectuer le moindre pas supplémentaire. Pourtant, Merlin avait dû en décider autrement, puisqu'elle se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch, dans la cuisine, où s'étaient rassemblés Harry, Molly, George et Ron. Ceux-ci la saluèrent, et elle ne put leur répondre que par un hochement de tête, tellement elle était stressée.

Ginny s'installa aux côtés de Harry, et tendit à Hermione la lettre qui lui était destinée.

— Tiens, celle-ci est pour toi, lui signifia-t-elle.

La lionne déglutit difficilement. Ses amis, autour d'elle, n'osaient pas prononcer le moindre mot, sachant que l'heure était grave. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il lui restait en réserve, elle entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe et d'en sortir le parchemin où se trouvait son relevé de notes.

 _Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante_

 _— ASPIC —_

 _Relevé de notes de l'élève :_

 _~ Hermione Jean Granger_

 _~ Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

 _Sortilèges : Optimal_

 _Potions : Optimal_

 _Métamorphose : Optimal_

 _Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

 _Histoire de la Magie : Optimal_

 _Botanique : Optimal_

 _Astronomie : Optimal_

 _Arithmancie : Optimal_

 _Etude des Runes : Optimal_

 _Statut : Admis ; ASPIC validés_

 _Mention : Très bien, avec les félicitations du Jury_

 _Rang : Major de sa promotion_

Hermione dut relire son relevé de notes trois fois, pour être certaine d'avoir bien lu. Le silence régnait autour d'elle, ses amis n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot, inquiets devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Toute sa scolarité, elle avait bûché sur ses cours, fait des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque, passé nombre d'heures à réviser et rédiger des tonnes et des tonnes de parchemins. Et tout cela n'avait pas été vain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait être fière d'elle, et elle l'était.

Des larmes de joie commencèrent à déborder de ses yeux, provoquant l'agitation autour d'elle.

— Mione ? s'enquit Ron instantanément.

— Mione, ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

— Oh non, Herm' ! s'exclama Ginny, paniquée.

Molly s'était précipitée sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, et celle-ci laissa le flot de ses émotions se déverser. Les trois autres se regroupèrent autour des deux femmes, plus inquiets que jamais de voir la sorcière dans cet état-là, surtout après avoir consulté son relevé de notes. Ils savaient tous combien elle se mettait la pression pour réussir, et craignaient le pire.

Seul George resta à sa place, à contempler la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec incompréhension. Alors qu'Hermione avait laissé son relevé de notes traîner sur la table pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Molly, il l'attrapa discrètement et lut ce qui y était inscrit. Le fou rire l'attrapa lorsqu'il arriva en bas du parchemin, provoquant l'indignation de sa petite sœur.

— Et on peut savoir en quoi c'est drôle ? gronda Ginny.

— Elle est major de votre promo, réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires. Miss-Préfète-Parfaite a réussi son pari, elle est major de promo avec un Optimal dans chacune des matières.

— C'est une blague ? s'écria Ron. Mais Mione, pourquoi tu pleures si tu as réussi ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pensait pas y arriver, sombre idiot, tempêta la rouquine. Mais c'est trop cool, Herm' !

— Nous sommes fiers de toi, ma chérie, lui assura Molly en lui frottant le dos.

— Toutes les écoles vont se battre pour que tu les intègres, renchérit Harry.

— Merci, murmura Hermione en séchant ses larmes le sourire aux lèvres. Et toi, Ginny ?

— Optimal en Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, commença la petite amie du Survivant. Ça m'évitera de m'attirer les foudres de mon cher frère, ça. Et Effort exceptionnel en Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie et Etude des Moldus.

— Félicitations ! s'exclama la brune en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

— C'est nous les meilleures ! s'extasia-t-elle en retour.

— N'importe quoi, grommelèrent les garçons en secouant la tête.

— Le Girl Power est quand même ultra présent dans cette pièce, ricana Ginny. Puisque seules les filles ont passé leurs ASPIC. Vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec maman, Herm' et moi !

— Heureusement que j'arrive pour relever le niveau chez les garçons alors, fit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix moqueuse en entrant dans la cuisine.

— Mon grand frère préféré ! s'écria la cadette des Weasley.

Ginny sauta au coup du dragonnier en rigolant. George tira la langue à son frère.

— Ouais, mais nous, avec Harry, on a sauvé le monde, se vanta Ron.

— Et sans Hermy-jolie, vous en seriez où, mon petit Ronny ? hasarda George, goguenard.

— Oui, bon, c'est bon, maugréa le jeune rouquin en s'asseyant lourdement sur le banc de la cuisine.

— Félicitations, les filles, leur dit le dragonnier en s'écartant de sa petite sœur pour aller saluer sa mère. Bonjour, maman.

— Merci, Charlie, lui sourit Hermione.

Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques lui fit un clin d'œil discret, et reporta son attention sur la joyeuse troupe.

— Bon, eh bien maintenant, il va falloir fêter cela ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

— D'abord, il y a le mariage de ton frère à préparer, s'alarma Molly. Et je ne suis au courant de rien, cette fichue Pénélope ne laisse rien filtrer, et veut s'occuper de tout, toute seule !

Les Weasley présents, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils comprenaient pourquoi la jeune Deauclaire n'avait pas souhaité organiser son mariage en compagnie de Molly ; celle-ci pouvait ressembler, à s'y méprendre, à un dragon dans ce genre de moments. Quand bien même le mariage de Bill et Fleur s'était fait à la hâte et sobrement en temps de guerre, la matriarche avait voulu y mettre son nez, et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos pour la Vélane à l'époque.

— Et puis, en plus, le mariage est la semaine prochaine, déplora-t-elle en s'activant dans sa cuisine.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tenta de la rassurer Charlie, je suis certain qu'ils ont pensé à tout. Ils veulent te préserver, tu passeras un très bon moment, tu verras.

— Il y a intérêt à ce que ton frère ait invité la grande tante Muriel ! tempêta la matriarche.

Tous grimacèrent à l'entente du nom de la tante de Molly. Cette vieille dame était infecte avec absolument tout le monde, et c'était un calvaire de la voir invitée à son mariage. Fleur et Bill l'avaient d'ailleurs très mal vécu.

— En attendant, intervint Ginny en tapant dans ses mains, je n'ai rien à me mettre moi, pour ce mariage. Il est grand temps que nous allions faire du shopping, hein Hermione ? Et puis, les garçons, si vous voulez des conseils féminins avisés pour vos smokings, n'hésitez surtout pas !

— C'est plutôt une bonne idée, approuva George en se levant prestement, on te suit !

— A plus tard, m'man ! s'exclamèrent les rouquins en chœur.

La petite troupe s'empressa de quitter la cuisine, tandis que Molly continuait à rouspéter après son fils et sa fiancée.

oOo

Le jour du mariage était finalement arrivé. Ginny trépignait d'impatience, car elle adorait ce genre d'événements. Elle passa un temps fou à se pomponner, et fit subir le même sort à Hermione, qui désespérait de sortir un jour de la chambre de la rouquine au Terrier.

Cela faisait environ une heure que la petite amie de Charlie était prête. Elle avait revêtu la robe qu'elle avait achetée avec sa mère, et Ginny s'était montrée impressionnée par la silhouette que cela donnait à sa meilleure amie. La brune avait lancé un sort à ses cheveux pour les discipliner, et avait réussi à les coiffer en un chignon lâche plutôt réussi. Quelques touches de maquillage, un peu de rouge à lèvres, et le tour avait été joué.

Pourtant, cela n'était pas aussi simple pour la rouquine, et Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long. Elles étaient enfermées dans la petite chambre depuis leur réveil, la cadette des Weasley ayant prétexté avoir un besoin impératif de l'avis de sa meilleure amie. Ainsi, la brune n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir Charlie, et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'occasion d'annoncer officiellement leur relation.

Après l'annonce des résultats des ASPIC, les Weasley, Harry et elle-même avaient fêté les bonnes notes des filles, mais depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés tous ensemble au Terrier. Hermione aurait voulu que cela se sache avant le mariage, pour ne pas avoir à reluquer de loin son cher et tendre, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

— Et celle-ci, fit soudain Ginny en virevoltant devant son armoire. Tu penses que Harry l'aimera ?

Son aînée sursauta, soudainement sortie de ses pensées.

— Comme à peu près toutes celles que tu as déjà essayées, soupira-t-elle.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, geignit la jeune Weasley.

— Celle-ci te sied au teint, et elle sera assortie avec le nœud papillon de Harry, tenta la brune pour abréger ses souffrances.

— Tu penses ?

— Je vais aller vérifier, si tu veux, proposa Hermione.

— Ok, mais ne traîne pas ! Je vais commencer à me maquiller pour gagner du temps, indiqua Ginny en se jetant sur sa coiffeuse.

L'aînée leva les yeux au ciel, et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle inspira un grand coup une fois dehors, et monta d'un étage pour toquer à la chambre des garçons. Ce fut un Ron encore en pyjama qui lui ouvrit.

— T'es jolie Mione, la complimenta son ami.

— Et toi, tu n'es pas prêt ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement paniquée. Si Ginny monte et te voit dans cet état, tu sais que tu es un homme mort ?

— Euh, ouais, lui répondit le rouquin en se grattant la tête. Je vais aller m'habiller, je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet. Tu voulais ?

— Voir Harry, indiqua Hermione alors que Ron se dépêchait d'aller se vêtir.

— Salut Mione, fit le Survivant en arrivant.

La brune le salua en retour, puis l'inspecta de la tête au pied.

— Par Merlin, jura-t-elle. Ton nœud papillon, tu n'as que ça ?

— Euh… commença-t-il.

— Visiblement, oui, s'impatienta-t-elle. Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

La lionne brandit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers le Survivant. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul devant le geste de sa meilleure amie, ce qui n'arrêta pas cette dernière pour autant. Elle lança un sort qui changea la couleur du nœud papillon.

— Voilà qui est mieux, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, fière de son acte.

— Pourquoi mon nœud papillon est-il marron ?

— Parce que la robe de ta chère et tendre l'est aussi, et que j'en ai assez de la voir défiler avec la moitié de sa garde-robe, souffla Hermione à bout. Alors, pour notre bien-être mental à tous les deux, tu te tais et tu lui fais des compliments, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, prenant soudainement conscience que, grâce à sa meilleure amie, il avait échappé à sa dragonne de copine.

— Merci, lui fit-il en lui frottant l'épaule.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de redescendre rassurer la rouquine, qui n'avait, heureusement pour elle, pas rechangé de robe. Hermione décida ensuite d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'y avait personne sur la terrasse du Terrier puisque tous étaient occupés à se préparer pour la cérémonie – qui devait avoir lieu dans deux heures – et elle en profita pour s'installer sur la balancelle qu'elle appréciait tant.

Elle pensa que Percy et Pénélope allaient avoir de la chance : le temps était plus que clément en cette belle journée de juillet, et il ne faisait pas une chaleur étouffante.

Alors que son regard se perdait au loin, elle sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules, dont elle reconnut instantanément le toucher.

— Ça va ? s'enquit le dragonnier.

— Oui, toi aussi ? lui répondit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

Avant de lui répondre, Charlie laissa son regard s'attarder sur sa petite amie.

— Waouh, tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il sans cesser de la dévorer des yeux.

— Merci, lui dit la jeune femme, les joues rosies.

Le rouquin s'approcha de sa petite amie, prit son visage en coupe et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione se laissa faire, profitant d'un de leurs derniers moments d'intimité du weekend.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent derrière eux, les faisant se détacher l'un de l'autre précipitamment.

Molly les fixait, sur le perron, les maintes jointes et le regard brillant.

— Mes enfants, fit la matriarche, émue. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé.

— Eh bien, commença Hermione, plus gênée que jamais de s'être fait prendre sur le fait ainsi.

— Tu ne rêves pas, maman, lui sourit Charlie.

— Je savais que ma petite Hermione rendrait heureux l'un de mes fils ! s'enthousiasma Molly les larmes aux yeux. Et enfin, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un de bien, Charlie, ajouta-t-elle. Il était temps !

Elle s'approcha d'eux pour les serrer tous les deux contre elle, bienveillante. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice, avec une pointe de soulagement du côté de la jeune femme, qui était rassurée de voir la réaction de celle qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer officiellement comme sa belle-mère.

Des pas se firent entendre, et George apparut dans la cuisine. Les voyant tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres, il s'esclaffa.

— Eh bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-il. Enfin vous vous montrez au grand jour !

— Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna sa mère.

— A vrai dire, maman, intervint Charlie, cela fait quelque temps déjà, et il faisait partie des quelques-uns mis dans la confidence, oui.

— Peu importe, répondit Molly en balayant l'air de la main. Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Tu faisais déjà partie de la famille, ma petite Hermione, et un jour ce sera vraiment officiel ! J'ai hâte d'organiser votre mariage ! Arthur ! Arthur !

Et la matriarche se précipita à l'intérieur pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son époux, tandis que les trois jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, l'un amusé, les deux autres gênés.

— Ahahah ! s'esclaffa George. Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est juste mortel !

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le prévint Charlie avec un clin d'œil. Mais je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas la changer… Une chose est sûre, néanmoins, crut-il bon de préciser, la grande tante Muriel ne sera pas invitée.

Cela sembla dérider Hermione qui rejoignit George dans son hilarité. Elle saisit la main du dragonnier, et ils rentrèrent pour terminer de se préparer avant de partir.

oOo

Arthur avait été moins expressif que Molly – qui avait encore la larme à l'œil – mais les avait félicités. A présent, toute la famille Weasley était au courant, à l'exception des futurs mariés. Hermione espérait ne pas leur voler la vedette, et Ginny l'avait rassurée en lui disant que de toute manière, ils seraient bien trop occupés avec les deux cents personnes attendues à la réception. Percy et Pénélope avaient un réseau d'amis particulièrement étoffé à la fin de leurs études, et avec leurs emplois respectifs au Ministère, ils l'avaient encore plus élargi. Pourtant, malgré la longue liste d'invités, peu de représentants de la famille éloignée des Weasley y figuraient, au grand damne de Molly.

Après avoir transplané sur le lieu de la réception, au château de Glamis en Ecosse, la joyeuse tribu retrouva Bill et Fleur, qui était enceinte jusqu'au cou. L'aîné de la fratrie, s'il fut surpris de voir Hermione et Charlie main dans la main, n'en montra rien, et vint taper l'épaule de son frère pour le féliciter à son tour, pendant qu'Hermione allait saluer la Vélane. Néanmoins, il profita de leur promiscuité pour glisser quelque chose dans l'oreille du dragonnier.

— Et j'espère que tu as tu ce qu'il s'est passé pour ne pas choquer maman, lui chuchota-t-il de façon à ce que seul Charlie l'entende.

— Je n'ai effectivement pas parlé de tes menaces à maman, si c'est ce qui te turlupine autant, lui rétorqua sur le même ton le petit ami d'Hermione.

Les deux frères se toisèrent un instant, et Bill s'esclaffa le premier, tapotant à nouveau l'épaule de son frère.

— Prends soin d'elle, petit frère.

— Je ne comptais pas faire autrement, lui répondit le dragonnier avec un clin d'œil.

Arthur pressa tout le monde vers la réception qui se tenait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Ils saluèrent, au passage, bon nombre d'invités qu'ils connaissaient pour la plupart – le Trio d'Or et son entourage étaient connus comme le loup blanc depuis la fin de la guerre.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise lorsqu'elle était le centre de l'attention, aussi trouva-t-elle judicieux d'essayer de se cacher derrière ses amis, qui la guidaient dans cette déferlante de sorciers qui voulaient à tout prix les saluer. Charlie capta son désarroi et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit la main, et le contact de la paume chaude du dragonnier la calma instantanément. Elle lui renvoya un regard rempli de gratitude, et ils continuèrent leur marche plus sereinement.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent le futur marié, plus anxieux que jamais, à côté de l'autel improvisé pour cette journée unique. Tous eurent quelques mots réconfortants à son égard, ce qui toucha profondément Percy, qui les remercia tour à tour chaleureusement d'être avec lui pour le soutenir. Quand il arriva au niveau de son dragonnier de frère, qui tenait toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, le fiancé eut un sourire malicieux.

— Eh bah, il était temps ! ricana Percy.

— Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, paraît-il, lui répondit Charlie en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— Je te souhaite quand même du courage, Hermione, pour supporter cet ogre des cavernes, s'esclaffa le futur marié.

Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à le rabrouer gentiment, Percy se volatilisa, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil complice à Hermione, qui riait désormais, sous la mine contrite de Charlie.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, le taquina-t-elle, ton frère disait cela pour t'embêter. Et puis, si je n'appréciais pas ta façon d'être, je ne me tiendrais pas à côté de toi aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'as pas tort, admit-il. Mais rassure-moi sur un point. Je ne ressemble pas à un ogre des cavernes, si ?

La jeune femme s'esclaffa à s'en tenir les côtes.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Les boucles se bouclent, ça sent la fin à plein nez !**

 **Hermione a bien évidemment eu les meilleures notes (je ne suis pas assez méchante pour l'avoir fait tout rater, et puis elle serait complètement OOC si c'était le cas).**

 **Les Weasley savent enfin. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas Molly agir autrement !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à mercredi prochain**

 **Bises**

 _ **Lealyn**_


	42. Chapitre 40 FJPAVSQ

**Coucou !**

 **Comment allez-vous en cette avant-dernière semaine de l'année ?**

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous poste là le dernier chapitre de _Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui_.**

 **La boucle est bouclée, comme on dit. Comme prévu, je vous avais promis une fin et la voilà.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je reste très sobre aujourd'hui dans mon préambule de chapitre, préférant vous laisser à votre lecture !**

 **On se retrouve bien évidemment en bas...**

* * *

 _ **Petite touche musicale pour ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit en ayant en tête tout le long " Et voilà, c'est fini" de Jean-Louis Aubert.**_

* * *

Hermione rit jaune pour l'énième fois de l'après-midi.

Elle se trouvait depuis quelques heures à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de Ginny, pour une sortie exclusivement entre filles. La rouquine voulait absolument commencer à renouveler sa garde-robe, en vue de la nouvelle année qui se profilait, et elle avait entraîné sa meilleure amie pour une virée shopping, loin de ses frères et de son petit ami. Pourtant, rien ne se passait comme prévu pour la cadette des Weasley.

Celle-ci avait repéré, quelques semaines auparavant, une robe dans la nouvelle boutique de prêt-à-porter pour sorciers qui avait ouvert dans le village. Elle n'avait pas voulu la prendre à ce moment-là, prétextant qu'elle voulait l'avis de sa meilleure amie avant de faire son choix ; mal lui en avait pris, puisque ladite robe n'était plus en rayon, et que la vendeuse leur avait précisé qu'ils n'en recevraient pas d'autres. Dépitée, Ginny avait fini par choisir d'autres vêtements en grand nombre et s'était installée dans la cabine d'essayage de la boutique.

Ainsi, elle défilait devant une Hermione décontenancée, qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : sortir de ce maudit magasin de vêtements, et aller acheter le dernier livre d'un romancier sorcier qu'elle aimait bien. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'aller chercher l'ouvrage avant d'accompagner sa meilleure amie dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Elle avait naïvement pensé que, comme la rouquine savait ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Erreur fatale, puisque cela ne faisait pas moins de deux heures et quarante minutes qu'elles avaient pris place aux cabines d'essayage.

La brune réprima un bâillement, sans cesser de se maudire de ne rien avoir pris pour s'occuper. Alors qu'elle détaillait pour la quinzième fois au moins les articles qui se trouvaient sur le portant, Ginny sortit finalement de la cabine d'essayage, en faisant la moue.

— C'est une perte de temps, râla-t-elle.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. « _Si peu_ », railla-t-elle par la pensée.

— Quand je pense qu'en plus, ils n'avaient commandé la robe que je voulais qu'en quantité limitée ! Ce n'est pas croyable, ronchonna la plus jeune en reposant tous les articles qu'elle avait essayés sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

— Tu ne prends rien, du coup ? osa demander la brune.

— Non, c'est moche.

« _Tout ça pour ça_ », ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione en grimaçant légèrement. Elle se leva, prenant la suite de sa meilleure amie qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elles saluèrent rapidement la vendeuse, qui n'était pas ravie de les voir sortir sans acheter – surtout après avoir passé une grosse partie de l'après-midi à essayer tout un tas de trucs. Une fois dehors, la petite amie de Charlie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement.

— Il faut que j'aille à la librairie, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, voyant que la rouquine s'apprêtait à parler.

— Je croyais que nous avions acheté tous nos manuels ? demanda Ginny.

— Ce n'est pas pour un manuel de cours, précisa Hermione. Il y a un nouveau roman qui est sorti, et j'ai presque terminé la liste des livres que je voulais lire cet été.

La cadette des Weasley acquiesça simplement, provoquant la surprise de la brune qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle obtempère si facilement. « _Peut-être est-elle réellement lassée des boutiques,_ pensa-t-elle _. Je ne vais sûrement pas m'en plaindre, par Merlin_ ! ». Elles prirent la route de la librairie de Pré-au-Lard, dans laquelle Hermione trouva facilement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Il était désormais presque dix-neuf heures, et les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de s'installer à la terrasse des Trois Balais pour une bonne Bièraubeurre, avant de rentrer. Elles furent accueillies par Rosmerta, qui était ravie de les voir à nouveau flâner dans le coin. Elles commandèrent leurs boissons, ainsi que quelques tapas – elles ne tenaient pas bien l'alcool et il n'était pas raisonnable de transplaner après avoir bu une Bièraubeurre à jeun. La gérante du bar revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur commande, et leur souhaita une bonne dégustation.

— A la tienne ! fit Ginny, tout sourire, en tendant sa Bièraubeurre en direction de celle de sa meilleure amie.

— A nous, ajouta Hermione en l'imitant.

Elles trinquèrent de bon cœur, l'œil complice.

— Oh ! s'extasia soudain la rouquine. Ça devient intéressant.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de s'installer à quelques tables derrière nous, ricana la cadette des Weasley.

Hermione, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait Ginny à sa place, n'osa pas se retourner, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elles. Pourtant, la plus jeune l'enjoignit vivement à le faire. Demelza et Theodore venaient de s'installer non d'elles, sans les avoir vues.

— Alors ils sont toujours ensemble, rigola la brune.

— On ne l'aurait pas parié ! renchérit Ginny.

Demelza choisit justement ce moment-là pour se retourner, et son regard entra en collision avec celui de l'ancienne Capitaine de Quidditch, dont le rire fut soudainement stoppé.

— Oups, grillé, ricana la rouquine.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Demelza nous a vues, lui apprit Ginny. Ah, et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers nous !

— Deux lionnes solitaires, en terrasse, avec deux Bièraubeurres, constata le Serpentard alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Theo, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

— Simplement une soudaine envie de passer du temps loin de nos mecs, lui répondit simplement la cadette des Weasley. Comment vont nos charmants tourtereaux ?

A la mention de leur relation, Theodore devint rouge pivoine. Demelza, quant à elle, dansait presque d'un pied sur l'autre, au comble du malaise.

— On devrait peut-être les laisser, glissa-t-elle discrètement au Serpentard.

— Non, joignez-vous à nous, les invita Hermione qui se retenait de rire à gorge déployée devant la mine de son ancien homologue.

Après une petite hésitation et un court échange visuel, le couple décida de s'installer avec leurs anciennes camarades.

— Comment s'est passé votre été ? demanda Ginny pour faire la conversation.

— Plutôt bien, répondit Demelza tout sourire. Theo a été à mes petits soins tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction d'Hermione.

Effectivement, la brune réagit aux paroles de l'ancienne Poursuiveuse, mais ce ne fut pas ce que cette dernière escomptait. Hermione s'esclaffa soudain bruyamment, se tenant les côtes.

— Qu'il est mignon ce Theo, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

— La ferme, Granger, grogna le Serpentard.

Cela fit redoubler le rire de la lionne, aussitôt rejointe par Ginny, qui n'avait pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, fit Demelza, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

La jeune femme n'était en effet pas au courant que le couple qu'avaient formé Hermione et Theodore n'avait été qu'une illusion, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit prise sur le fait à fricoter avec Charlie – et rendre celui-ci jaloux, en tout premier lieu. Les yeux du brun lançaient des éclairs à son ancienne fausse petite amie, qui avait bien du mal à se calmer. Surtout que Ginny ne se priva pas d'en rajouter une couche.

— Il ne paraît pas comme ça, ce petit Theo-chou !

La gêne du jeune homme était désormais plus que visible, tant il s'était empourpré – pouvant même faire de la concurrence à Ronald lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Mais il avait été réparti, à ses onze ans, à Serpentard. La maison de la ruse, de la malice. Ainsi décida-t-il de ne pas se laisser faire – après tout, son ex fausse petite amie l'avait cherché.

— C'est sûr que tu prends du plaisir différemment maintenant, Granger.

La Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer face à la répartie de son ancien homologue. Les yeux arrondis par la stupeur, elle le fixa sans sourciller, jusqu'à ce que Demelza la ramène à la réalité.

— Oh ! Mais que voilà ! Hermione Granger a une nouvelle conquête ?

La lionne fusilla Theodore du regard. Le serpent, ravi du coup bas qu'il venait de lui faire, se rassit confortablement et lui lança une œillade très satisfaite. « _Par Merlin, il va me le payer_ » fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Car elle le savait : Demelza n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Hermione tenta de s'appuyer sur Ginny pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais celle-ci avait, comme par hasard, trouvé un grand intérêt dans la dégustation des tapas.

La brune sentait le regard de la petite amie de Theodore peser sur elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui réponde ; mais elle ne se voyait pas dévoiler comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'elle sortait désormais officiellement avec Charlie, celui qui avait été leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, toute l'année dernière. Avec les soupçons que la Poursuiveuse avait émis à son encontre, elle savait que celle-ci ferait aisément le lien, et qu'elle découvrirait le pot au rose.

L'espoir refit une maigre apparition dans son esprit, et elle crut un instant que son heure de décès prématuré n'était pas arrivée, lorsque Rosmerta vint apporter la commande que Theodore et Demelza avaient passée avant de les rejoindre. Mais c'était mal connaître leur camarade.

— Allez, trinquons au nouveau petit ami de notre Préfète-en-Chef ! Au moins, tu n'as plus de vues sur Theo, c'est rassurant.

Ce fut le jeune homme qui manqua de s'étouffer à son tour, provoquant l'hilarité de Ginny, qui se faisait étonnamment discrète depuis que la conversation avait dévié.

— Tu peux être tranquille, en effet, répondit simplement Hermione avant de prendre une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

— Et donc ? s'impatienta Demelza. On peut savoir de qui il s'agit ?

— Non, pas pour l'instant, tenta d'éluder la brune. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache pour le moment, j'attends de voir comment ça va évoluer.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Ginny scrutait minutieusement la réaction de l'ancienne Poursuiveuse, pendant que Theodore donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle. La question que tout le monde se posait était limpide : la jeune femme allait-elle croire aux propos de la Gryffondor ?

— Ah oui, je comprends, acquiesça Demelza. « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés », ce n'est pas un dicton moldu, ça ?

Theodore et Hermione échangèrent un rapide regard avant de s'autoriser un maigre soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparut seulement l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage de la cadette des Weasley. Ils étaient sauf, Merlin soit loué, elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

— C'est exact, sourit la petite amie de Charlie. C'est issu d'une fable de Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian, plus précisément.

— Ouais, on peut dire des sorciers Sang-Pur, mais certains moldus ont aussi des noms à se faire fouetter par un Strangulot, s'esclaffa Ginny. Vous imaginez avoir à copier un nom si long à indiquer sur chaque copie aux ASPIC ?

La remarque de la rouquine fit rire toute la tablée.

— En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi, Hermione, la félicita Demelza.

— Merci.

— Vous vous souvenez que la remise des diplômes est la semaine prochaine ? enchaîna la petite amie de Theodore. Je n'ai pas encore choisi ma robe pour l'occasion.

Hermione se figea soudainement. « _Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas parlé de robe…_ » pria intérieurement la jeune femme.

— Ouais, bah moi je l'avais choisie, fit Ginny avec une moue dédaigneuse. Seulement, celle que je voulais a tout bonnement disparu de cette fichue nouvelle boutique de prêt-à-porter à Pré-au-Lard. Résultat ? Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre !

— Et sinon, Herm', quoi de neuf ? tenta Theo pour échapper à la discussion qu'il devinait aisément inconfortable pour eux deux.

— Parle-moi de tout, sauf de shopping, le supplia Hermione avec un air dépité. Même de Quidditch, c'est bien le Quidditch.

Le Serpentard s'esclaffa, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes avec lesquelles ils étaient respectivement venues discutaient tissus en tout genre.

— Les présentations ont été faites, alors ? s'enquit le jeune homme tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

Hermione comprit automatiquement de quoi il voulait parler, et grimaça pour toute réponse.

— Non ? Sérieux ? ricana Theo.

— Mes parents sont repartis en Australie quinze jours, lui apprit la sorcière. Ils ne sont rentrés que lundi. Je comptais éventuellement voir pour faire ça ce weekend.

— J'attends ta lettre dépressive avec impatience !

— Saleté de serpent, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment.

Mais il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait toujours pas présenté Charlie à ses parents. Quand bien même ils étaient au courant – Hermione avait fini par vendre la mèche à son père, juste avant qu'ils ne décollent pour l'Australie, afin qu'il puisse s'y préparer psychologiquement, mais loin d'elle – cela allait être une épreuve pour elle. Après tout, le dragonnier serait le premier petit ami qu'elle leur présenterait, et ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout, c'était la réaction de son père.

La brunette en était donc là de ses réflexions, tandis que ses amies se prévoyaient une sortie shopping pour dégotter la plus belle robe possible pour la remise des diplômes. Theodore, bien adossé à sa chaise, les observait toutes les trois, très amusé par la situation.

oOo

Hermione était tendue comme un arc. Elle se trouvait devant l'unique miroir de l'appartement de Charlie, à observer son reflet, les yeux dans les yeux avec elle-même. Alors que le combat intérieur qui la minait depuis quelques jours faisait toujours rage, le moment fatidique qu'elle redoutait tant était finalement arrivé.

Elle s'apprêtait à présenter son petit ami à ses parents, et cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

A partir du moment où son père avait su qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, le visage d'Henri s'était fermé, figé par l'inquiétude – et une certaine possessivité, qui s'était malheureusement encore plus propagée depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il avait posé très peu de questions en présence d'Hermione, mais celle-ci avait su par sa mère qu'il l'avait, elle, submergée par toutes ses interrogations.

La sorcière savait à quel point son père pouvait être dur lorsqu'il s'était mis une idée en tête. Et elle avait justement peur qu'il s'imagine que Charlie était quelqu'un d'infréquentable – alors que c'était tout le contraire, et qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

La brune ne lâchait toujours pas son reflet des yeux. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'elle regardait, mais ce qu'elle pouvait dégager, et force était de constater qu'elle respirait l'inconfort et l'angoisse à cet instant même.

Charlie finit par la rejoindre dans la chambre, voyant qu'elle traînait un peu. Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimée, et posa délicatement ses mains robustes et chaudes sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas vraiment, lui répondit-elle franchement.

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, elle savait qu'il s'était rendu compte de son état d'anxiété. Le dragonnier, qu'elle ne voyait que grâce au reflet dans le miroir, lui sourit pour la rassurer.

— Tu es stressée ?

— Un peu, avoua Hermione. Je crains surtout la réaction de mon père.

Charlie laissa échapper un léger rire, et frictionna la peau dénudée des épaules de la sorcière.

— Tu sais, ma belle, j'ai réussi à dompter des dragons, je suis persuadé que ça se passera bien. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne d'Hermione, qui relâcha quelque peu la pression et se laissa aller dans cette chaste étreinte que son amant lui proposait. Puis, elle souffla un bon coup, se détacha du dragonnier à contrecœur, et alla enfiler ses chaussures.

— Puisqu'il le faut, finit-elle par lâcher une fois prête, allons-y.

Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à Charlie pour se donner du courage, et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, ils transplanèrent.

oOo

Les deux amants arrivèrent enfin devant la modeste demeure des Granger. Le dragonnier avait pris le temps d'observer les alentours, et avait discrètement glissé à l'oreille de sa petite amie qu'il trouvait le quartier très calme et sympathique. Hermione lui avait répondu avec un sourire crispé, et le jeune homme avait compris qu'elle ne se détendrait que lorsqu'elle serait certaine du déroulé de leur déjeuner chez les parents de la née moldue.

La sorcière sonna, et ce fut sa mère qui les accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

— Bonjour tous les deux ! les salua-t-elle avec chaleur. Entrez, je vous en prie. Henri ! Ils sont arrivés !

— Bonjour, maman, lui répondit Hermione.

— Enchanté, Mrs Granger, je suis Charlie, se présenta le rouquin.

— Enchantée également, lui répondit Jean avec un clin d'œil. Allez-y, par ici, Henri doit très certainement nous attendre sur la terrasse.

Alors qu'Hermione passait devant pour indiquer le chemin, sa mère se pencha discrètement à son oreille.

— Effectivement, très bon choix, lui chuchota-t-elle.

La remarque de Jean fit s'empourprer Hermione, qui pressa presque le pas pour essayer d'effacer sa gêne. Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du dragonnier, qui avait tout entendu, et il emboîta aussitôt le pas de sa bien-aimée.

Effectivement, comme annoncé par la maman d'Hermione, Henri les attendait, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient la jolie terrasse de la demeure, un journal en main. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Charlie comprit que ce n'était pas n'importe quel journal : c'était la Gazette des Sorciers. En y réfléchissant brièvement, il se souvient que sa petite amie lui avait dit, au cours d'une conversation plutôt douloureuse qu'ils avaient eue concernant ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était ôtée de la mémoire de ses parents, que les parents moldus d'enfants sorciers pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, recevoir la Gazette des Sorciers.

Le père de la sorcière se leva lorsqu'il les sentit approcher, et déposa, bien en vue, le journal sur la petite table.

— Bonjour, ma chérie, salua-t-il sa fille en insistant bien sur le sobriquet utilisé.

— Bonjour, papa, lui répondit-elle avec appréhension, comprenant parfaitement le manège de son père.

— Monsieur Granger, enchanté, fit Charlie à sa suite, en tendant la main à Henri. Charlie Weasley.

Henri le dévisagea, impassible, prenant le temps de détailler le rouquin de haut en bas. Puis, au bout d'une poignée de secondes, le visage presqu'aussi enjoué que celui du Baron Sanglant, il consentit à serrer la main du dragonnier, avec vigueur. La tension qui émanait du père de la jeune femme était palpable, et fort heureusement pour tout le monde, Jean fit son apparition sur la terrasse à son tour.

— Bon, eh bien il est temps de se mettre à table ! les enjoignit-elle, tout sourire.

oOo

Contre toute attente, et au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, le repas se déroula sans encombre. Comme elle l'avait prédit, son père posa mille et une questions à Charlie, sur ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et ses projets futurs. Le rouquin lui répondit avec calme et répéta tout bonnement ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient convenu avant leur arrivée chez les Granger. En effet, ils avaient jugé fort préférable de ne rien dire concernant la fonction de Charlie à Poudlard l'année passée, ce qui aurait assurément provoqué les foudres de Henri.

La version officielle avait donc été qu'il était resté à la réserve, en Roumanie, mais avait souvent fait escale au Terrier pour voir sa famille, car depuis la guerre, c'était plutôt difficile pour eux. Jean avait tout de suite enchaîné, comprenant parfaitement combien la perte d'un frère avait pu être difficile pour lui, ce qui avait eu pour bénéfice d'attendrir quelque peu le père d'Hermione – qui n'avait pourtant lâché son air boudeur qu'en fin de repas, lorsqu'il s'était enfin rendu compte que sa fille adorée ne s'était pas entichée du premier venu une fois la guerre terminée.

Ils avaient ensuite tous les quatre abordé le sujet de la remise des diplômes d'Hermione, qui approchait à grand pas. Charlie leur avait tout bonnement expliqué qu'il serait présent, mais pas aux côtés de la sorcière, puisqu'en tant que nouveau professeur, il ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec une ancienne élève sans attirer toute une floppée de curieux. Il avait appuyé tout son discours sur le fait que, compte tenu de la renommée d'Hermione, il serait mal avenu pour elle de s'afficher avec quelqu'un, car cela attirerait sans nul doute les journalistes de la Gazette et des autres journaux qui seraient présents à la première remise des diplômes, un peu plus d'un an après la fin de la guerre. Ainsi, il serait présent, mais de loin, du côté des professeurs.

Jean et Henri n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, et avaient acquiescé, embrayant sur un autre sujet de conversation. Ils avaient évoqué la fierté qui les habitait depuis qu'Hermione avait intégré Poudlard : ses excellentes notes et son travail acharné avaient gonflé leur contentement, si bien qu'ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle intégrait l'école qu'elle souhaitait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs hâte de connaître les premiers accomplissements de leur fille en tant que magistrate.

Et ce n'était qu'en fin d'après-midi que le couple avait quitté la demeure des Granger, non sans promettre de revenir les voir très bientôt.

Hermione avait été plus que soulagée en rentrant chez le dragonnier. Charlie et elle avaient pris le temps de débriefer très rapidement sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et la jeune femme avait longuement remercié son amant pour sa patience. Pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait vu comment son père avait accueilli son amant, le bon déroulement du déjeuner n'était pas gagné d'avance.

oOo

Le jour de la remise des diplômes était finalement arrivé.

L'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef avait été ravie de retrouver le château où elle avait passé tant d'années, même si, cette fois-ci, ce serait bien la dernière fois qu'elle y retournerait avec un bon moment. Elle n'était désormais plus élève à Poudlard, et cela lui faisait tout drôle.

Ginny, Harry, Ron et elle étaient arrivés tous ensemble dans l'école de sorciers. Les garçons ne souhaitaient pour rien au monde rater la remise des diplômes des filles, qui avaient si durement travaillé tout au long de l'année. S'ils avaient souhaité rester discrets à leur arrivée, certains élèves ne l'avaient pas vu sous cet angle, puisque lorsque le Survivant et ses acolytes avaient franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, ils avaient été assaillis par une marée humaine de fans.

Hermione et Ginny avaient réussi à s'échapper de la foule, non sans mal, et avaient rejoint Theodore et Demelza, qui se trouvaient en compagnie de la famille de cette dernière.

— Salut ! firent les deux Gryffondor à l'unisson en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Bonjour, les filles, les salua le Serpentard. Vous êtes toutes en beauté, aujourd'hui.

— Eh bah, dis que les autres jours nous sommes moches, tant que t'y es, railla la rouquine en souriant, provoquant l'hilarité de la Préfète-en-Chef et Demelza.

— Ta combi rouge est sublime, Hermione, la complimenta l'ancienne Poursuiveuse. Sans surprise, ta robe est divine, Ginny !

La cadette des Weasley avait tenu sa promesse faite à Demelza quelques jours plus tôt, et était allée faire les magasins avec leur camarade de dortoir – sans Hermione, qui avait gentiment décliné l'invitation, prétextant d'autres choses urgentes à faire pour la rentrée. Elles avaient réussi à dégotter leurs robes, et Ginny s'était pavanée en rentrant dans sa robe rouge.

La petite amie du dragonnier, quant à elle, avait choisi de s'habiller le plus sobrement possible. Décidant de laisser ses robes au placard – au grand damne de la rouquine – elle avait revêtu une combinaison rouge à manches courtes et jambes longues, à laquelle elle avait assorti une petite paire d'escarpins et une pochette dorée. Finalement, le rendu avait plu à sa meilleure amie, et avait provoqué les sifflements admiratifs de Ron et Harry, qui avaient été nommés juges pour l'occasion – à leur plus grand désarroi.

— Merci, répondirent les filles en chœur.

— Hermione, fit la rouquine à l'attention de sa meilleure amie, nos parents viennent d'arriver, nous devrions les rejoindre.

La Préfète-en-Chef acquiesça, et elles saluèrent leurs amis avant de se hâter près des Granger et Weasley qui venaient de faire leur entrée. La famille de rouquins était presque au grand complet ; tous avaient voulu assister à la cérémonie en l'honneur de la cadette qu'ils chérissaient tant. Seul manquait Charlie et Bill, qui étaient aux côtés des autres professeurs. Comme les deux familles étaient réunies dans la Grande Salle, ils avaient convenu de ne venir les saluer que lorsque les hostilités se seraient calmées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall leur intima le silence, et les invita à s'installer sur les sièges prévus à cet effet. Elle convia tous les élèves de septième année présents et reçus à leurs ASPIC de la rejoindre sur l'estrade – où siégeait habituellement la grande table des professeurs, qui avait été enlevée pour l'occasion.

Les septième année revêtir tous leurs robes de sorcier, à l'effigie de leur maison, le temps du discours de la Directrice, et s'installèrent derrière elle.

— Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre présence, en ce jour si particulier, commença le professeur McGonagall.

Elle se retourna vers les jeunes gens qui se trouvaient derrière elle, et leur adressa un bref sourire, émue. Après un raclement de gorge, elle reprit.

— Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébrer la réussite de cette promotion émérite. Cette année qui vient de s'écouler aura été étrange pour nous tous, à plus d'un titre, en commençant par l'absence de cette menace mortelle qui a pesé lourdement sur nos têtes les années précédentes. Je tiens à souligner l'investissement de chacun d'entre vous, au sein de la communauté magique, pour la reconstruction de notre monde qui a si été durement touché, et particulièrement l'année dernière. Et je remercie chacun de mes élèves pour l'assiduité, la joie et l'engouement dont ils ont fait preuve toute l'année, suite à la réouverte de l'école.

Le Professeur McGonagall se fit applaudir pour ses quelques mots. Puis, lorsque le silence revint, ce fut la voix encore plus chargée d'émotion qu'elle continua son discours.

— Il s'agissait là de ma première année en tant que Directrice de cette école qui nous tient tous tant à cœur. Et cette année, certains élèves qui auront marqué leur génération par leurs actes terminent désormais leur scolarité à Poudlard. Nous allons désormais procéder à la remise des diplômes que mes chers élèves de septième année attendent tant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre, alors que Bill Weasley, directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, se présenta, la pile de diplômes lévitant à ses côtés. L'appel se ferait par ordre alphabétique, aussi Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre Luna, Theodore, Demelza et Ginny pour assister au début de la remise.

— Alban Arkins, appela la Directrice tout sourire.

L'élève de Poufsouffle s'avança, récupéra son diplôme et serra chaleureusement la main du Professeur McGonagall et de Bill.

Pendant que l'appel se faisait, les applaudissements ne cessaient pas, créant un joyeux brouhaha au sein de la Grande Salle.

— Que c'est bon de voir tous ces visages heureux ici, s'enthousiasma Luna.

— Ah ça, je ne dirai pas le contraire, pouffa Ginny. J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir mon diplôme !

— Il y en a une qui est particulièrement inquiète, ricana Theodore en regardant Hermione.

La brunette ne tenait pas en place, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

— T'as eu un Optimal dans chaque matière, relax, ton diplôme sera dans la pile, rigola Demelza.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque…

— Hermione Granger !

La voix du Professeur McGonagall provoqua cette fois-ci un grand silence dans la salle. Nul n'ignorait qu'elle était la meilleure amie du Survivant, de celui qui avait défait Lord Voldemort l'année passée, et qu'elle avait tenu un grand rôle dans le déroulement des événements. Ainsi, toute la foule attendait qu'elle fasse son apparition.

La boule au ventre, la sorcière n'osait pas bouger. Theodore et Ginny réagirent de concert, et serrèrent chacun une de ses mains, lui transmettant ainsi toutes les ondes positives qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

— Tu devrais aller chercher ton diplôme, Hermione, intervint doucement Luna, tu l'as amplement mérité. Tout comme tous ses honneurs. Va, et puis cela chassera les Nargols.

Les paroles de la blonde frappèrent la jeune femme de plein fouet, et elle se décida enfin à bouger. Elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait de Minerva et Bill, et déglutit difficilement une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant eux.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir féliciter comme il se doit la major de cette promotion ! s'exclama la Directrice, très émue. Félicitations, Miss Granger, vous le méritez.

L'émotion de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose était palpable, et entièrement partagée par Hermione. Les yeux brillants, les mains tremblantes, la démarche un peu hésitante, la jeune sorcière saisit son diplôme, que lui tendait Minerva avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la fierté qu'elle ressentait à son égard. C'était là la preuve de sa réussite, de son accomplissement personnel. Elle venait de remplir l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée en entrant à Poudlard : terminer ses études en étant major de sa promotion, et c'était chose faite. Elle était même décrite comme étant la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, un titre qu'elle arborait désormais avec fierté, maintenant qu'elle en détenait la preuve entre ses mains.

Et pour accompagner le flot d'émotions submergeait la Préfète-en-Chef, la foule rassemblée dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie se mit à applaudir à tout rompre.

Hermione ne put retenir quelques larmes, qui dévalèrent ses joues. Bill s'approcha alors d'elle et lui serra la main, comme il l'avait fait avec les précédents élèves, mais se permit d'ajouter quelques mots.

— La Maison Gryffondor est très fière de compter une telle élève dans ses rangs, assura son désormais beau-frère avec un sourire éblouissant. Bravo, Miss Granger.

— Merci, ne put que murmurer la jeune femme.

Minerva lui serra chaleureusement la main, et la sorcière se tourna vers la foule qui continuait de saluer sa réussite. Elle leur sourit alors, les remerciant silencieusement, et revint aux côtés de ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment, laissant la place au prochain élève appelé.

— Kilian Hughes ! fit la Directrice après s'être éclairci la voix pour reprendre le dérouler de la cérémonie.

Ginny enlaça fortement sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci revint à ses côtés, la félicitant par là-même.

— Bravo, Hermione ! s'exclama Theo.

— Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi, la congratula Luna. Il n'y a plus de Nargols autour de toi, tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux.

La Préfète-en-Chef s'esclaffa soudainement en se détachant de Ginny. La pression était désormais retombée, elle se sentait mieux que jamais.

Alors que la cérémonie continuait à battre son plein et que ses camarades étaient appelés tour à tour, Hermione chercha des yeux celui qu'elle aurait aimé voir à ses côtés à cet instant même. Elle le trouva aux côtés du Professeur Flitwitch et du Professeur Chourave, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent instantanément.

Ce qui était beau entre eux, et ce depuis le début, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et, à ce moment-là, elle vit dans ses yeux toute la fierté et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, et son cœur se gonfla instantanément. Ils se sourirent discrètement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se retrouveraient un peu plus tard, lorsque la fête serait terminée. L'obtention des ASPIC, ce n'était qu'une fois dans une vie, comme aimait le répéter Ginny, et il était de leur devoir de rendre cela mémorable.

Hermione se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Charlie l'avait troublée, mais de façon plus que positive. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait gagné en maturité depuis le mois de septembre. Elle avait vécu une année complètement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de vivre depuis ses douze ans ; tellement différente qu'il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne par elle-même à faire face à d'autres obstacles – plus généraux que chercher un moyen de se débarrasser du mage le plus dangereux que l'Angleterre ait connu.

A travers ses réflexions, une conclusion était venue s'imposer naturellement. Elle avait le sentiment d'être devenue meilleure que ce qu'elle était en sortant de la difficile épreuve qu'elle avait subie l'année dernière. En se reconstruisant, elle avait rencontré celui qui lui permettait de se dépasser encore plus de jour en jour, et elle ne comptait pas le laisser filer.

La cérémonie en elle-même touchant à sa fin, la Directrice invita tous les convives à se rendre aux buffets pour se sustenter et trinquer en l'honneur des diplômés.

Ginny et Hermione réussirent tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre un peu l'air. Elles furent rejointes quelques minutes plus tard par Harry et Ron, deux verres chacun dans les mains.

— Livraison, les filles ! annonça fièrement Ron.

— Merci, Ron, lui sourit Hermione.

— Super, je meurs de soif ! s'écria Ginny.

— Tout doux quand même, prévint Harry. Je ne tiens pas à devoir te porter jusqu'à notre lit, alors on y va mollo.

Ron et Hermione s'esclaffèrent, tandis que la rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. Ils trinquèrent tous les quatre à la réussite des deux jeunes filles, et aux belles années qui se profilaient devant eux. Les discussions allaient bon train dans leur petit groupe, qui s'agrandit lorsque George, Theodore, Demelza, Luna et Neville les rejoignirent. Ils trinquèrent à nouveau, mais le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef fut soudain attiré par une petite lumière qu'elle aperçut en haut des escaliers. En détaillant un peu plus ce qui avait attiré son attention, elle sut que c'était un Patronus. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel.

— Vous m'excuserez, fit-elle en souriant à l'attention de ses amis, mais je m'en vais faire un petit tour aux toilettes.

Les membres du petit groupe acquiescèrent, et la jeune femme gravit les escaliers. Ginny, qui avait compris que la destination de sa meilleure amie n'était pas celle annoncée, s'occupa de divertir ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de l'absence de la Préfète-en-Chef.

oOo

Hermione avait suivi le Patronus jusqu'à un escalier qu'elle connaissait bien, pour l'avoir gravi bon nombre de fois tout au long de l'année. La Tour d'Astronomie avait été son repère, et si elle n'avait pas reconnu le Patronus lorsqu'elle l'avait vu plus tôt, elle aurait deviné à cet instant précis qui l'attendait tout en haut.

La jeune femme rejoignit sans surprise Charlie, qui l'attendait patiemment, accoudé à la rambarde. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement.

— Belle initiative, le félicita Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Poudlard sans venir te retrouver ici une dernière fois.

Le rouquin se retourna vers elle, prit son visage en coupe et lui sourit.

— C'était notre repère à tous les deux, acquiesça-t-il. Félicitations pour ton diplôme. Tu méritais le petit discours du Professeur McGonagall.

— Merci, mon beau dragonnier.

L'utilisation du sobriquet arracha un nouveau sourire à Charlie, qui fondit sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

— Cela sera étrange l'an prochain, avoua le rouquin après s'être détaché d'elle.

— Ce sera surtout moins risqué, rigola Hermione. Je ne compte pas arrêter de te voir. Tu as un très chouette appartement, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Charlie s'esclaffa doucement, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois celle qui serait à ses côtés pour les années à venir.

* * *

 **"Et voilà, c'est fini"**

 **C'est un Happy-ending, j'ai essayé de trouver les mots justes pour vous écrire une fin de qualité qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Chacha et Hermy vont grave me manquer en fait, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour eux, dans un univers parallèle :P**

 **En tout cas, vous aurez un épilogue la semaine prochaine (donc on ne se quitte pas encore vraiment vraiment !)**

 **Bisouilles**

 _ **Lealyn**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait grand plaisir ! je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours, et j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas. A très vite !**


	43. Epilogue

**Coucou !**

 **Tout d'abord, _Joyeux Noël à tous_. **

**J'espère que le Père Noël vous aura bien gâtés !**

 **En tant que collectionneuse de plumes (et fan d'HP depuis mon plus jeune âge), j'ai eu la chance d'avoir la _reproduction de la plume de torture d'Ombrage_... Elle est juste magnifiquement grandiose ! Je suis in love.**

 **Bon...**

 **Parlons peu**

 **Mais parlons bien.**

 **Je vous publie l'épilogue de cette fanfiction...**

 **Eh oui, toutes les "bonnes" choses ont une fin.**

 **Je publierai à la suite une page "Remerciements", parce que, oui, derrière un auteur, il y a du monde à remercier.**

 **Je vous laisse avec cette dernière goutte de CharMione !**

* * *

 ** _Nota Bene_ : il s'agit-là d'un épilogue "dédicace" à mon lecteur le plus assidu... Qui se reconnaîtra :P**

* * *

 _Six ans plus tard._

Le Ministère de la Magie anglais était ravi de compter parmi ses nouveaux hauts magistrats Hermione Granger en personne. La jeune femme avait terminé ses cinq années d'études à l'Ecole de la Magistrature Magique en décrochant son _Masterus_ en droit pénal appliqué, spécialité créatures magiques, avec les meilleures notes et les félicitations du jury. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait sauté sur l'occasion et proposé le poste de juge, désormais vacant, au sein même de la plus haute instance du monde sorcier.

La sorcière avait longuement hésité, considérant la proposition avec intérêt, mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite en besogne. Elle y avait réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre, et elle avait aussi demandé conseil à ses proches, et tous avaient été unanimes : elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions de ce genre dans sa carrière, et cela lui correspondrait parfaitement.

Prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, elle avait accepté la proposition de Kingsley et faisait désormais partie de la grande famille juridique du Ministère. Elle avait pris ses marques très rapidement et facilement, et appréciait son travail.

Pour autant, elle veillait à ne pas laisser de côté sa vie amoureuse, qui était plus que florissante, puisque Charlie et elle avaient traversé toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à eux avec brio. Le dragonnier avait conservé son poste à Poudlard, malgré le retour de Hagrid en tant que garde-chasse. Le demi-géant n'avait pas tenu à reprendre les cours, puisqu'il n'était plus à Poudlard qu'à mi-temps. Son amourette avec Madame Maxime était devenue si sérieuse qu'ils s'étaient mariés, et il passait la moitié du temps avec elle, en France, à s'occuper des chevaux de l'école de Beauxbâtons.

Ainsi, Charlie avait pu rester aux côtés de sa belle, qui avait fini par emménager avec lui à la fin de sa première année d'études. La vie en colocation avec Harry avait été un vrai régal au début. Elle avait été heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami et de pouvoir partager à nouveau sa vie. Seulement, Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps au Douze Square Grimmaurd, et Hermione avait tout bonnement fini par se sentir de trop – et puis, ne pas dormir certaines nuits lorsque ses colocataires oubliaient de lancer un sort d'insonorisation avait fini de la convaincre de plier bagages !

Leur vie à deux s'était déroulée le plus simplement du monde, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants, puisque cela ne les avait pas empêchés de réussir leurs vies professionnelles chacun de leur côté. Le dragonnier avait été un véritable pilier pour la jeune femme pendant ses périodes d'examens, et elle avait été ravie de pouvoir compter sur lui.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait une vie professionnelle stable, ils avaient décidé de faire évoluer leur quotidien.

Hermione se tenait, en ce jour si particulier, devant le miroir de la chambre de Ginny au Terrier, et observait son reflet avec beaucoup plus d'attention que d'habitude. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait les traits un peu moins tirés que la veille – le sort que lui avait lancé sa meilleure amie pour la faire dormir lui avait été plus bénéfique que ce qu'elle pensait – mais elle ne respirait malgré tout pas la tranquillité. Après tout, elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'un des plus importants moments de sa vie, et le stress était à son comble.

C'était le jour J. Celui où elle allait devenir Mrs Hermione Weasley.

Et même si elle était sûre d'elle et de sa décision d'épouser Charlie, elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite pointe d'appréhension de faire son chemin dans son cœur.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, ne lâchant pas son reflet des yeux. Elle était plutôt contente du résultat. Sa meilleure amie avait bien suivi à la lettre toutes ses directives, et le rendu était, pour l'instant du moins, au-delà des espérances de la future mariée.

Deux années plus tôt, Ginny et Harry s'étaient dit un grand oui devant leurs amis et familles, dans les jardins de Poudlard. Leur mariage avait été magnifique, et s'ils avaient tenu à le faire le plus loin possible des journalistes qui voulaient bien évidemment se saisir de l'événement, ils avaient tout de même organisé une grande et somptueuse réception.

Tout ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas.

La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était partager ce moment important avec leurs familles respectives et leurs amis très proches, le plus simplement possible. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse lorsque le dragonnier lui avait avoué partager totalement son point de vue. Elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de se forcer à faire bonne figure au milieu d'une foule de convives. Déjà qu'elle allait être le centre de l'attention tout au long de la journée, elle n'avait pas voulu en rajouter.

Hermione soupira légèrement en voyant Ginny entrer en trombes dans la chambre. La rouquine s'était donnée corps et âme dans l'organisation du mariage. Son entrain avait été tel qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Molly de ne pas trop en faire – chose que Charlie pensait encore impossible jusqu'à ce jour, et il avait bien remercié sa sœur pour tous ses efforts.

Et les futurs mariés avaient explosé de joie quand il avait été décidé que la grande tante Muriel ne serait pas de la partie.

Mais Molly avait quand même demandé à pouvoir donner son avis sur le repas choisi, et ni Charlie, ni la brunette n'avait eu à cœur de le lui refuser. Après tout, la matriarche était connue pour ses talents de cuisinière, ils pouvaient donc avoir confiance.

— Tu es magnifique, Hermione, souffla Ginny en se posant lourdement sur son lit d'enfance, sortant la sorcière de ses pensées.

— Merci, Gin', lui sourit la future mariée. Et merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

— Tsss, tais-toi, ce n'est que la monnaie de ton gallion, rigola la rouquine. Tu nous as grandement aidés pour notre mariage, et tu fais partie de la famille. Enfin, pas encore officiellement, mais bientôt tu seras ma belle-sœur préférée !

La remarque de la cadette des Weasley eut le mérite de faire rire Hermione.

— Arrête, la nouvelle copine de George est sympa, se moqua la brune.

— Si tu la trouves si gentille, demande-lui de porter ton bouquet !

A nouveau, le rire cristallin de la future mariée résonna dans la pièce, devant la moue presque boudeuse de la rouquine.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il a lâché Angelina, s'attrista Ginny. Elle était chouette, contrairement à cette peau de vache d'Isabella.

— Tu sais bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était avec lui car il lui faisait penser à Fred, lui dit Hermione avec douceur. Ce n'était plus possible pour lui, il voulait tourner la page.

— Ouais, mais il aurait pu choisir mieux.

— Les goûts et les couleurs, ricana la brune. Il en faut pour tout le monde !

La demoiselle d'honneur, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se dévêtir pour enfiler sa robe beige en dentelle. Puis, elle s'attela à maquiller légèrement sa meilleure amie pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Jean Granger qui fit une entrée discrète dans la chambre. Emue, elle détailla sa fille avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

— Tu es si belle, souffla sa mère, une larme dévalant sa joue.

L'émotion que ressentait Jean fut aussitôt partagée par sa fille, dont les yeux devinrent instantanément brillants.

— Merci, maman, lui répondit la future mariée.

— Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? Ton père t'attend juste derrière la porte, tous les invités sont là, ils n'attendent plus que toi.

Le stress gagna à nouveau Hermione avec un peu plus d'intensité qu'une heure plus tôt. Ginny et Jean le sentirent aussitôt puisqu'elles se saisirent chacune d'une des mains de la jeune femme.

— Tout va bien se dérouler, et tu le sais, lui dit la rouquine avec conviction. Tu vas être géniale.

— Mais si… ? commença la brune.

— Mais si rien du tout, fit mine de tempêter sa future belle-sœur. Charlie n'attend que toi, il va t'adorer. Tu es splendide, et il n'a pas attendu aujourd'hui pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon qu'il a de te dévorer des yeux à chaque fois qu'il te regarde.

— Ginny a raison, approuva sa mère. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, profites-en à fond.

D'un regard, Hermione remercia les deux femmes et les serra fort contre elle.

— Fais gaffe de pas abîmer ton maquillage ou ta coiffure, sinon je te transforme en Strangulot, menaça la rouquine.

Elles s'esclaffèrent toutes les trois, et Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers le miroir pour regarder son reflet. Elle sourit, puis avança vers la porte.

— Allons-y.

Henri Granger attendait effectivement sur le palier de la chambre dans laquelle elles étaient confinées. Lorsque sa fille sortit la première, le choc lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Emu, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra délicatement dans ses bras.

— Tu es… commença-t-il en se détachant d'elle. Je n'ai même pas de mots. Je suis très fier de te conduire jusqu'à l'autel.

Il lui présenta son bras, qu'Hermione saisit avec joie. Précédés par Ginny et Jean, ils descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre à la cérémonie, qui se tenait dans le jardin du Terrier, totalement aménagé pour l'occasion. Un immense chapiteau, comme celui érigé pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, avait été installé pour le banquet qui suivrait. Pour le mariage, ils avaient fait installer deux rangées de bancs séparées par une allée fleurie. La décoration était sobre et jolie, lumineuse et claire, tout ce qui caractérisait leur couple, en somme.

Jean traversa l'allée la première, pour aller s'installer à la place qui lui avait été attribuée non loin des parents de Charlie. Son regard croisa celui impatient de Molly, qui ne tenait plus en place.

— Elle va bien ? demanda la matriarche Weasley.

— On ne peut mieux, elle arrive, sourit la mère de la mariée.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Ginny de traverser l'allée, au bras de Harry qui l'avait attendue pour aller se placer. Lorsqu'elle fut bien en vue, l'assemblée se tut instantanément. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leurs places, et Ginny s'installa à côté de la place à laquelle devrait se trouver sa meilleure amie d'un instant à l'autre. En tournant la tête pour épier son grand frère, elle vit dans son regard toute l'appréhension qui l'habitait, et laissa échapper un rire.

— Elle est partie à dos de dragon, ricana-t-elle.

La remarque fit mouche et Charlie la dévisagea, incrédule.

— Elle te fait marcher, rigola Bill. Tu devrais regarder vers la véranda, je crois qu'elle arrive.

Le dragonnier se tourna automatiquement dans la direction indiquée par son frère, et son souffle se coupa.

Effectivement, Hermione arrivait au bras de son père, déclenchant les applaudissements des invités.

Il profita du fait qu'elle parcourait les derniers mètres pour la détailler. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était simple, tout en étant un minimum sophistiquée, tout ce qui caractérisait Hermione. Les fines bretelles qui tombaient sur ses épaules, la taille cintrée qui épousait ses formes avec délice, et le tulle légèrement évasé de la jupe rendaient le tableau indescriptible pour le rouquin. L'émotion lui fit monter quelques larmes, qu'il refoula lorsque Henri déposa sa fille à côté de l'autel.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

— Tu es… commença Charlie, le souffle court. Magnifique.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le complimenta-t-elle à son tour.

Ils se prirent la main, avant de se tourner vers la personne qu'ils avaient choisie pour officier. Le Professeur McGonagall se trouvait devant eux, les yeux larmoyants, très émue.

— Nous nous retrouvons tous, ici, pour célébrer l'amour qui lie ces deux anciens élèves de la Maison dont j'ai été si longtemps la Directrice, commença Minerva d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le discours de la vieille femme fut bref mais criant de vérité, leur contant combien elle était heureuse qu'ils l'aient choisie pour les unir en ce jour si particulier.

— Charles Weasley, fit elle d'une voix forte. Consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ?

Le dragonnier se tourna vers sa future femme, et lui sourit le plus sincèrement du monde, resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

— Oui, je le veux.

— Hermione Jean Granger, continua la Directrice, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Charles Weasley ?

La sorcière sourit à son tour au rouquin, et répondit d'une voix claire.

— Oui, je le veux.

Ginny et Bill leur amenèrent les alliances, afin qu'ils puissent se les échanger, puis regagnèrent leurs places.

— Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! s'exclama Minerva en pleurant de joie. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre lorsque Charlie attrapa sa femme par la taille pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et sceller leur union.

oOo

 _Neuf ans plus tard_.

— Liam ! Viens faire tes devoirs !

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari et leur petit garçon de sept ans. Ce dernier arriva en courant, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long alors qu'il venait de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du salon.

— Oui m'man ! s'écria Liam.

Le petit rouquin sortit ses cahiers et sa plume de son sac, puis attendit que sa mère le rejoigne.

— Mais où est encore passé ton encrier ? demanda Hermione.

— Je l'ai prêté à Albus, lui répondit-il en souriant. Il avait oublié le sien aujourd'hui.

— Et comment vas-tu faire tes devoirs maintenant, petit malin ?

— Bah je ne les fais pas !

— Bien tenté, fripouille, ricana Hermione en faisant léviter son propre encrier jusqu'aux affaires de son fils. Celui-ci, c'est celui de maman. Donc il revient dans les affaires de maman lorsque tu auras terminé.

— Compris m'man, soupira son fils pour qui cette scène était devenue presque habituelle.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. Ce côté-là, son fils ne le tenait certainement pas d'elle…

Le dragonnier qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant quinze ans rentra quelques minutes plus tard chez eux. Il salua son fils, et embrassa langoureusement sa femme, qu'il était toujours aussi heureux de retrouver lorsqu'il rentrait le soir.

— Pas trop dure ta journée ? le questionna Hermione.

— Ils m'ont épuisé, rigola Charlie. J'ai fait découvrir les Scrouts à Pétard à mes troisième année, et il y en a un qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'en lancer un dans l'enclos de l'Hippogriffe.

Sa femme s'esclaffa en imaginant la scène.

— J'ai heureusement évité la catastrophe en les pétrifiant tous les deux. Autant te dire qu'il va passer quelques heures en retenue avec Rusard, celui-ci.

— Ils sont toujours autant remplis d'imagination à ce que je vois !

— C'est peu de le dire.

Hermione allait revenir préparer leur repas du soir lorsque Liam les interpela tous les deux.

— Maman, Papa, leur fit le petit garçon. Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça son père.

— Comment on fait les bébés ?

Sa mère manqua de s'étouffer et échangea un regard interloqué avec son mari. Ils ne s'étaient pas plus préparés que cela à cette question, pensant qu'elle ne viendrait que bien plus tard.

— Teddy il a dit à oncle Harry tout à l'heure qu'il voulait faire des câlins dans le lit avec Victoire, et oncle Harry lui a dit qu'il ne fallait juste pas qu'ils aient un bébé. C'est comme ça alors ?

Cette fois, ce fut Charlie qui manqua de s'étrangler.

— Et mamie Jean, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a montré l'autre fois ? intervint Hermione en lui souriant.

— Que c'était les cigognes qui les amenaient, comme dans Dumbo.

— Exact, fit sa mère.

— Mais vous faites quoi avec papa le soir dans la chambre quand je vous entends rigoler ?

La brune sentit le rouge colorer ses joues. Charlie croisa son regard, amusé par la situation, et répondit à son fils.

— On échange des cartes de chocogrenouilles. Eh oui, ta mère adore le chocolat.

— Ah ça oui, elle a même mangé mes œufs la dernière fois à Pâques, répondit Liam en riant.

— Eh ! se renfrogna Hermione.

Hilare, Charlie se rapprocha de sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Il prit quand même le temps de lui dire qu'il faudrait dorénavant lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas que des petites oreilles indiscrètes ne les entendent…

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **"Et voilà, c'est fini"**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu.**

 **C'est une aventure qui s'achève, mais qui marque le début de beaucoup d'autres (je l'espère !)**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir suivi les faits et gestes d'Hermione, Charlie et leurs amis tout au long de cette année et demi !**

 **On se retrouve très vite, promis !**

 **Je vous souhaite une fin d'année heureuse, amusez-vous bien au réveillon (sans trop abuser :P) et un début d'année 2020 encore meilleur !**

 **Gros bisous 3**

 _ **Lealyn**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

 **Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) je suis contente que le quarantième chapitre t'ait plu. Une fanfiction sur Theodore sera peut-être dans mes projets, mais pas immédiats. Je dois écrire un TheoMione pour ma bêta, Lily Jem (qui écrit du TheoMione, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je t'invite à aller la lire !), mais pour l'instant, c'est la trêve des fêtes :P A très bientôt j'espère ! **


	44. Remerciements

_**Coucou à tous !**_

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une **_très belle et heureuse année_**.

Que tous vos souhaits se réalisent, et je ne peux que vous encourager à vivre votre vie à fond ! Lancez-vous, vous n'y perdrez rien :)

Bon, ceci est ma **dernière publication** sur cette histoire.

" _ **Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui**_ ", c'est :

— une aventure qui a commencé en mars 2018.

— **171438** mots en tout.

— **357** pages Word (en calibri 14).

— **925** pages (une fois la mise en forme 'livre').

— **40** chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue.

— **317** reviews à l'heure actuelle.

— **193** followers, 120 mises en favoris.

— **57189** vues à ce jour.

— d'innombrables heures d'écriture, de réflexion, de travail pour essayer de ne rien oublier et d'écrire des choses cohérentes.

— beaucoup de soutien de mes bêtas, sans qui le travail publié n'aurait pas été autant qualiteux (ne jamais sous-estimer le travail d'un bêta, jamais).

Alors, je voulais surtout vous dire un grand **MERCI**.

 **Merci** pour vos petites marques de soutien, que ce soit sur les réseaux sociaux, par commentaire ou message privé. Vos mots m'ont fait du bien, m'ont motivée et plus encore. Je me suis vraiment plu à lire vos réactions, vos émotions, et je veux vraiment vous remercier pour l'attention que vous avez porté à mes écrits.

Cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours. J'aurais aimé pouvoir publier sans discontinuer, en évitant les quelques pauses (longues, je sais) que j'ai faites. Malheureusement, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient, ce n'est pas une science exacte :P (et ma pote Motivation s'était aussi un peu fait la malle, la vilaine !)

 **Merci** aussi pour votre suivi. Une histoire vit grâce à ses lecteurs... ! :) Je suis vraiment touchée par l'intérêt que vous avez porté à FJPAVSQ.

 **Merci** enfin, et surtout, à mes deux bêtas lectrices, **Lily Jem** et **Taery Raven** , qui ont passé un temps fou à me corriger et à me motiver (beaucoup de menaces, en vrai, j'ai eu peur pour ma vie). Leur bienveillance et leurs conseils m'ont beaucoup aidée, elles ont été sources de motivation (nombre de conversations sur cette fiction, en vrai !). Un simple merci n'y suffirait pas tant le travail qu'elles ont fait a été salvateur pour cette fiction :P

J'ai plein de projets pour la suite. Une nouvelle **CharMione** , dont le synopsis s'écrit doucement mais sûrement. Et une **DraMione**. Toutes deux sont des fanfictions longues qui, je l'espère, provoqueront le même engouement que FJPAVSQ !

Et j'ai aussi mon roman, en parallèle, sur lequel je travaille gentiment.

Vous avez été nombreux à me le demander : une **TheoMione** est envisageable-envisagée. Je me fais harceler par Lily Jem, donc ne vous en faites pas, il y en aura une !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette année et les autres à venir !

J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochains écrits !

Bisouilles pleines d'amour et de tendresse !

 ** _Lealyn_**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes (la der des der !)**_

 ** _Aventure_ **: Hey ! Belle année à toi :) ravie de te retrouver à nouveau ici. Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu, j'y ai pas mal travaillé. Mon petit Theo a fait son effet, il est tout fier et me somme de faire une histoire sur lui, donc elle viendra très certainement ! A très bientôt, j'espère te relire dans mes commentaires sur mes prochains écrits ! Bises

 **Rine** : Hey ! Bonne année à toi ! Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plu. A bientôt !


End file.
